Memorias
by Centoloman
Summary: Este fanfic nació algo así como muchos de los numerosos fanfics que se pueden encontrar en los foros de Bleach. En fin, otra historia más de un shinigami más. Eso sí, no hay grandes poderes, ni grandes combates. No, al menos al principio.
1. Hacia la academia

Calor y paz inundaban mi alma como no lo había sentido desde que aquella maldita cadena se había cortado, una cadena que me ataba a un cuerpo que no quería y a una vida que odiaba. Por eso la corté de raíz. Un hombre solo es un hombre desahuciado y para mí ya no podía existir una enésima oportunidad. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Me desperté bañado en sudor, no recordaba nada, sólo aquella sensación de bienestar que me había invadido cuando aquella mujer (¿Shinigami había dicho que se llamaba?) posó la empuñadura de su espada en mi frente. No me lo explicaba. No recordaba nada pero sí sabía una cosa: estaba muerto. Ahora me encontraba en una especie de pueblo oriental. ¿Era eso el cielo? Desde luego que no me lo pareció así.

Pasó el tiempo y me dí cuenta de que aquello no era el cielo. Tampoco podía ser el infierno, pues no puedo decir que no experimentara momentos de agradable comodidad y, por qué no decirlo, de felicidad y paz interior. Pero no todo era así, la vida no era fácil y había que estar siempre atento para encontrar algo que comer en aquel pueblo.

¿Era entonces aquello el purgatorio? Podría decirse que sí, que era el lugar donde debía expiar todas mis culpas, corregir todo aquello en que había fallado, lavar mis delitos. Era el lugar donde se suponía que debía comenzar una nueva vida.

Se me ofrecía esa oportunidad. ¿La merecía? No, en absoluto no la merecía. Yo, que había huido de la propia vida, no merecía una segunda oportunidad. ¿O acaso vivir era mi condena? ¿Era eso? ¿Acaso el destino me había condenado a nacer de nuevo? ¿A sufrir de nuevo?

No, no podía ser eso. Los sacerdotes que habían tratado de ayudarme habían hablado muchas veces de la misericordia de Dios. Aquella nueva oportunidad debía ser eso, fruto de aquella misericordia de la que tanto hablaban y a la que poco caso hacía. Debía ser eso. Tenía que serlo. Era el clavo ardiente donde agarrarme. Si era así, aún quedaba esperanza para mí.

Durante un tiempo fui un hombre solitario. Me relacionaba lo justo con la gente y no llegaba a entablar ninguna conversación que fuera más allá de la rutina diaria. Había conocido mucho dolor en mi vida anterior y no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores. Si me encerraba en mí mismo sería menos vulnerable. Había intentado demasiadas veces ser aquello que el mundo me pedía que fuera, pero estaba cansado... Si me recluía en mí mismo nadie sería capaz de hacerme daño.

Ese era mi gran plan, si no quería ser herido ni herir lo mejor era convertirse en el hombre huraño y solitario del poblado. Ese del que los años terminan contando misteriosas historias a la luz de una hoguera tratando de infundir temor en los pequeños y jóvenes.

Pero pasó el tiempo y mi plan maestro fue desvaneciéndose. Sin darme cuenta, bajé aquellas falsas defensas. Las conversaciones poco a poco se iban alargando y haciendo más y más profundas. Habíamos pasado del frío saludo a la confianza y, al final, la muralla se había derrumbado convirtiéndome en aquello de lo que había tratado de huir: un hombre vulnerable.

Vulnerable porque me afectaba lo que decían los demás. Vulnerable porque me conocían y trataban de ayudarme. Vulnerable porque la frialdad con la que trataba al mundo fue descubierta como máscara para ocultar una debilidad sin igual fruto de años de machacar día tras día, hora tras hora, mi alma durante años.

Me iba enterando de cosas, aquello no era el cielo o el purgatorio. Era un mundo llamado Sociedad de Almas, que era donde realmente iban las almas tras la muerte... como una nueva vida pero no sujeta a las vicisitudes del tiempo mortal. Más concretamente aquello era el Rukongai Oeste, Distrito 57.

No era el mejor pero tampoco era el peor que existía.

Poco a poco fui relacionándome más y más con el mundo que me rodeaba. Las distancias que me separaban de mis nuevos vecinos eran cada vez menores y cada vez me sentía más débil pero, irónicamente, más tranquilo. Podía descansar mis penas en otros, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado y que me reconfortaba enormemente.

Pero sobre todo, si algo cambió mi vida en aquellos años no fue otra cosa que la llegada de un vendaval con forma humana llamado Yonas. Un vendaval que me enseñó qué era aquello tan manido de la amistad.

Fue a los dos años de mi llegada allí. Un día, como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, Yonas apareció en el bosque donde solía estar y se acercó a mí. Sin que yo le invitara, se acercó a mí para darle un vuelco completo a todo aquello que pensaba que había afirmado de forma estable en mi existencia y que, afortunadamente, no era así.

Yonas aparentaba la misma edad que yo, pero llevaba en el Rukongai décadas, casi un siglo. Era de complexión normal y, según me dijo, procedía del este de Europa. A él le debo la mayor parte de las cosas que aprendí durante ese tiempo, pero, sobre todo le debo una cosa en especial: mi nombre. Sí, fue él el que me dio el nombre de Rido y el que consiguió derribar del todo mi barrera, aquel muro que, yo creía, era infranqueable, a base de sonrisas y bromas.

Entre los dos nos las arreglábamos para conseguir lo que necesitábamos en cada momento. Solíamos dar largos paseos por el campo y sentarnos a comentar nuestra visión del mundo, nuestras inquietudes y nuestras experiencias. Poco a poco la amistad entre nosotros se fue fortaleciendo hasta el punto en que acabé por llamarle hermano. Es curioso, "hermano" era una palabra que nunca antes había conocido.

Era una sensación nueva para mí. Por lo que recordaba de mi vida mortal, no había mantenido amistad con nadie. Siempre había estado solo. Mis padres me habían abandonado al nacer y había pasado mi vida en hogares de acogida a los que no podía haber llamado "hogar". Luego la calle y, al final, un callejón sin salida.

Comparado con aquello, ésto era un paraíso. Sí, la vida era dura y sobrevivir en el Rukongai no era fácil, pero al fin había encontrado un sitio al que llamar "hogar" y gente a la que llamar "mi familia": Yonas, la gente del distrito...

Sin embargo, un día, de repente, Yonas desapareció sin dejar rastro. Era el lazo más importante que tenía, incluso más importante que cualquiera que había tenido en mi vida mortal. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria hasta que llegué aquí y Yonas se había convertido en el hermano que nunca había tenido.

Ahora, volvía a estar sólo. Tenía, sí, al resto de mi "familia", gente del distrito que, viendo el estado en el que la marcha de Yonas me había dejado, se desvivían por ayudarme. Reconozco, ahora me doy cuenta de ello después de tantos años, que no les debió ser fácil

Me percaté de que si seguía así volvería a cometer muchos errores, volvería a encerrarme en mi propio mundo amurallado y a correr sin mirar hacia un callejón sin salida, como me había sucedido en vida. Pero no podía imaginarme salir de ese atolladero sin Yonas. Así que decidí ir a buscarlo.

Estaba decidido, no huiría como había hecho otras veces. Aquel hombre vestido negro, al tocarme con su Zampakutou me había concedido la oportunidad definitiva. Y mi nuevo hermano y la gente del distrito me habían enseñando que un hombre que huye de los problemas no hace más que aplazarlos. Si no me enfrentaba a los problemas, a los obstáculos, a las pérdidas... nunca viviría tranquilo.

Emprendía largas caminatas de días, incluso de semanas, tratando de encontrar a Yonas; pero mi esfuerzo parecía inútil: parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Pronto me di cuenta que los peligros acechaban cada vez más y que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Afortunadamente, pude evitar algunos obstáculos utilizando la mente, pero no bastaba. Tenía que conseguir llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder salir detrás de él. No importa lo que tardara, en mi mente nunca sería demasiado tarde, nunca me rendiría. Pero, ¿cómo?

Entonces vi pasar, a lo lejos, un shinigami. Un shinigami como aquel que, un día que cada día quedaba más y más lejano, había enterrado mi alma y la había conducido hasta donde estaba ahora. Entonces la mente se me iluminó, sí, entrenaría duro e intentaría ingresar en la academia, donde seguiría entrenando hasta hacerme cada vez más y más fuerte.

Comencé a entrenarme duro por mi cuenta. Practicaba con los árboles, con las piedras... volví a convertirme prácticamente en un ermitaño. Muchas veces el cansancio me agotaba, pero no podía detenerme. No. Tenía un objetivo en mente y aunque tuviera que pasar la eternidad golpeando aquellos árboles hasta hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte no me detendría.

Entonces, un día un hombre llamado Kunishi, ya anciano, que vivía en el mismo distrito que yo se acercó a mí y me dijo:

– Joven Rido, ¿por qué te peleas con los árboles? Ellos no tienen culpa de que Yonas no esté aquí. Así nunca llegarás a nada. Ven conmigo y yo te enseñaré los secretos del combate. Te ayudaré a entrar en esa academia si es que así lo deseas.

Viendo que sería la fórmula ideal para poder llegar a la academia, acepté su propuesta y fui a vivir con él. Era Kunishi un hombre misterioso, lacónico, hierático... No hablaba mucho de sí mismo, de su pasado o de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, demostraba una gran y honda sabiduría, de esa que uno se da cuenta que procede de la más profunda experiencia.

Siempre me fascinó aquel hombre de mirada profunda y figura imponente y no logro adivinar por qué. El halo de misterio que le rodeaba, la soledad propia de un ermitaño en la que vivía y que realzaba ese misterio...

A pesar de ser conocido en el pueblo, poca gente iba de vez en cuando por su cabaña. Sólo uno, un tal Sugimura Kurono, se acercaba de vez en cuando hasta la cabaña y pasaba horas hablando con el maestro a solas. Luego averigüé por qué, pero creo que habría demasiadas cosas por explicar antes de comenzar a revelar la verdadera historia del maestro. Así que, si me permitís, dejadme continuar con el relato de mi vida con el maestro Kunishi.

Todas las mañanas nos levantábamos al rayar el alba para entrenar duramente el aspecto físico. Entrenábamos incansablemente y casi sin parar hasta el anochecer. De este modo, noté rápidamente como mi fuerza física creció grandemente hasta llegar a un nivel más o menos estable en el que el progreso, de existir, era menos evidente.

– Pequeño amigo mío, – dijo entonces retórica – mi viejo y cansado cuerpo no puede enseñarte ya nada más. Has llegado a ser un guerrero temible.

– ¿Entonces estoy ya preparado para ir a buscar a Yonas?

– No.

– Entonces, maestro, ¿por qué dice que soy un guerrero temible?

– Porque es cierto, has llegado a ser un guerrero temible. Ahora te enseñaré a ser un shinigami. Si realmente quieres convertirte en alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para recorrer todo el mundo en busca de aquel a quien llamas hermano, no te bastará con tu fuerza física. Debes potenciar tu energía espiritual, debes aprender a manejarla. Si no lo haces, nunca te convertirás en un buen shinigami y, sobre todo, nunca lograrás sobrevivir en este mundo.

– ¿Energía espiritual?

– Sí, "reiatsu".

– No comprendo, maestro.

– Tranquilo, todos, alguna vez, fuimos ignorantes. Pero recuerda que la sabiduría es más saber preguntar que saber responder. Observa.

Entonces, extendió su mano que se rodeó rápidamente de un aura azulada y translúcida que fluctuaba levemente, como las olas de un mar calmado.

– Esto es el reiatsu – explicó. – Mejor dicho, es su forma visible. El reiatsu está presente en todas y cada una de las células de tu cuerpo. Es una energía muy especial, presente en todas las almas, pero que sólo unos pocos escogidos, aquellos que tienen la cantidad suficiente, son capaces de manipular. Eso hace que, por ejemplo, tengas hambre – afirmó ante mi cara de asombro.

Desde entonces comenzamos a introducir largos ratos de meditación y de control del reiatsu en nuestros entrenamientos hasta el punto de que acabó por convertirse en la parte principal de la jornada académica.

Poco a poco se acercó el momento de partir hacia la Academia. Verla cada día más cerca hacía que crecieran en mí más ganas aún de esforzarme. Sabía que era la prueba final, hacerme Shinigami, ser capaz de encontrar a Yonas.

– Poco más te puedo enseñar. El resto debes aprenderlo por ti mismo. Has crecido mucho en fuerza y en espíritu. Es el momento de que vayas a la Academia y luches por tu sueño. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que deseas? – me dijo mi maestro antes de partir.

– Sí, maestro, nunca había estado tan seguro de nada. Traeré de vuelta a Yonas cueste lo que cueste.

– Joven amigo, recuerda esto que te digo. Un shinigami tiene una responsabilidad demasiado grande como para rendirse a una causa egoísta. Recuérdalo siempre.

Asentí, di media vuelta y partí. Sí, nunca había estado tan seguro de lo que iba hacer. Ni siquiera el día que corté la cadena. Mis pasos se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde se realizarían las pruebas de ingreso. Me dije a mí mismo que lo conseguiría, que nada me detendría, y entré.

Las pruebas no fueron fáciles, todo lo contrario; sin embargo conseguí acceder en una buena posición en mi promoción. Los entrenamientos con el maestro habían dado su fruto y superé con mayor o menor destreza los obstáculos que se me fueron planteando. El primer paso estaba superado. Estaba más cerca de lograr mi objetivo. Estaba más cerca de encontrarle, de reunirme con mi hermano.

Habían pasado doce años desde mi muerte y mi llegada al Rukongai, diez desde que había conocido a Yonas, siete desde que hubiera desaparecido y seis desde que había comenzado a entrenarme a las órdenes de Hiruma Kunishi, mi maestro. Corría el año 4332 y estaba por comenzar una nueva etapa en mi historia.


	2. Cambio de Rumbo

La primera vez que me puse el traje de shinigami académico noté como algo cambiaba en mí. No sabría explicarlo de otra forma pero aquel traje, blanco y azul, representaba un paso más alcanzado a la hora de conquistar mi sueño. Ya poco importaba donde estuviera Yonas, yo lo encontraría.

Comenzaron las clases y fui conociendo a nuevos compañeros, gente que, como yo, un día había soñado poder ser un shinigami, por un motivo u otro. Pero aquella no era mi gente y yo no podía sentirme como en casa. Mi familia estaba en el distrito 57 y no en el Sereitei, que así se llamaba el lugar donde habitaban los shinigamis.

Me rodeaba gente de todo tipo. Los había que habían nacido en el Rukongai, en los distritos más variados. Otros, en cambio, eran miembros de familias nobles. Nobles o procedentes del Rukongai, sabía que nada me unía a ellos. Yo estaba allí con un objetivo muy claro y eso era lo que me movía. Nada más.

Fue en esos momentos cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado desde que perdí a Yonas. Había vuelto a perder la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que por primera vez se dibujó en mi cara cuando conocí a aquel a quien llamaba hermano. Me había vuelto a hacer un solitario, un hombre sin sonrisa. En los últimos meses sólo había cruzado palabras con el maestro Kunishi y nunca, desde aquel momento, había vuelto a encontrar algún sitio al que llamar hogar.

Parte de las actividades de la Academia a partir del segundo año era salir de expedición, de caza, guiados por otros shinigamis académicos que estaban en el último curso. Trabajar en equipo, definitivamente. Pero eso no era lo mío. No quería tener nada que ver con aquella gente. Ellos tampoco parecían querer entablar algún tipo de relación conmigo. Aún así, aquello era parte del entrenamiento, había que ir y había que dar lo mejor de uno mismo. Lo tenía claro, por encima de cualquier malestar había algo que me guiaba a hacer las cosas, por encima de cualquier dificultad.

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba en esto. Fue durante una de las primeras expediciones cuando lo descubrí. Varios oficiales de bajo rango que daban clase en la Academia nos acompañaron para asegurar la zona y evitar cualquier incidente. Era una medida de seguridad casi obligatoria desde los supuestos incidentes de un examen hacía varias décadas.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de nuestros guías y protectores, emprendimos camino hacia el mundo mortal a través del Senkaimon. Al no poder disponer los académicos de mariposas infernales, tuvimos que cruzar el Dangai, lo que retrasó unos minutos el viaje.

El lugar elegido para la práctica era una de esos sucios núcleos industriales que se suelen erigir en las afueras de las ciudades. Tampoco me importaba mucho donde o como fuera, yo estaba allí para cumplir la papeleta y cuanto antes se acabara esa farsa llamada "trabajo en equipo mejor para mí".

Aquello parecía desierto, el lugar idóneo para no ser descubiertos por un alma humana que por algún motivo extraño fuera capaz de vernos, el lugar idóneo para mantener a los hollows a raya, si se daba el caso.

¿Aparecerían? Tras casi una hora de espera, patrullando. – "Esto también es entrenamiento", no se cansaba de repetir el alumno de sexto curso encargado de liderar el grupo en el que me había tocado en suerte participar, como si quisiera también recordásselo a sí mismo – una energía extraña nos llamó la atención.

Corrimos hacia ella y una de las profesoras que estaba allí nos indicó la dirección en la que había aparecido aquella extraña aura. Cuando llegamos, en efecto, nos esperaban dos hollows con expresiones amenazadoras.

Supongo que parte del trabajo de los formadores era dejar pasar a los hollows de nivel bajo o medio-bajo y evitar que los hollows de alto nivel se inmiscuyeran en nuestra práctica. En pocas palabras, hacer de filtro, porque aquellos hollows no resultaban siquiera amenazadores.

Uno de los miembros de mi grupo, un tal Kurei, se adelantó con dos compañeros y se lanzó a por uno de los dos, como si quisiera presumir de sus habilidades frente al resto de los compañeros. Dos académicos fueron tras ellos a por el hollow mientras que el resto nos encargamos del otro, tarea sencilla.

Nos retirábamos, casi aliviados por haber por lo menos hecho un poco de ejercicio cuando ya creíamos que la "misión práctica" sería un completo fracaso, cuando una nueva forma de energía volvió a captar nuestra atención. Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad al punto donde habíamos sentido el reiatsu y

La profesora que antes nos había indicado la dirección en la que se encontraban los otros dos hollows se encontraba luchando ella sola con un hollow. Era una de las auxiliares del Departamento de Kidou y se rumoreaba por toda la Academia que nunca le darían el puesto de profesora titular porque tenía muy mal carácter y una alta propensión a desobedecer a sus superiores. Aunque ése no era el único rumor que corría por la Academia sobre ella, los demás estaban ligados a una peculiaridad física, digamos, interesante.

Aquella shinigami se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el Hollow. En lugar de atacarlo directamente parecía como si algo le impidiera cargar con plena potencia contra aquel engendro de alma corrupta. Ante ello, uno de los alumnos de último año, que se habían unido a nuestra práctica como líderes de grupo, se adelantó como queriendo ayudarla.

– Quédate quieto donde estás si no quieres que te muerda – contestó otro de los shinigamis auxiliares desde detrás. – Yo fui su tutor en su primer año de Academia, te puedo asegurar que si te entrometes acabarás algo peor que mal parado. Además, – dijo, levantando la vista para tratar de ver un poco más – sólo la entorpecerías. Parece que está tratando de proteger algo... o a alguien.

Instintivamente, todos imitamos el gesto del profesor y tratamos de avistar aquello que estaba protegiendo. En efecto, parecía que se esforzaba por defender algo, un cuerpo que permanecía tirado a su espalda, inconsciente, como si hubiera sido herido por el hollow.

– ¡Es un plus! – exclamaron algunos académicos.

– Rápido, avisad a la Cuarta División – ordenó uno de los profesores – Que envíen rápido un equipo de urgencia.

El grupo encargado de comunicaciones siguió las instrucciones e inmediatamente se puso en contacto con el Sereitei para que fuese enviado un comando médico al lugar de las prácticas. Mientras, el combate seguía desarrollándose con toda la normalidad posible.

Llegado un instante, la shinigami pareció cansarse de aquel combate y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos dando la impresión de que todo lo anterior había sido algún tipo de estrategia para agotar a su oponente y así vencerlo con más facilidad.

En efecto, cuando el hollow estaba demasiado cansado para moverse se detuvo frente a él y demostró por qué había entrado a formar parte del Departamento de Kidou que dirigía el profesor Data. Estábamos demasiado lejos como para escuchar la invocación, pero sí pudimos ver claramente como de su mano salia una esfera carmesí directa a la máscara del hollow, que se hizo pedazos al contacto con el arte demoníaca.

El grupo de apoyo sanitario no tardó en llegar. Entonces, con ellos, algunos académicos nos acercamos a echar una mano en lo poco que pudiéramos. Por un momento, deseé nunca haberlo hecho, de otro modo, probablemente, nunca lo hubiera descubierto.

Allí estaba, casi desfigurado, pero aún reconocible por alguien que le conociese tan bien como yo. Era Yonas, luchando incansablemente por vivir. Aferré su mano como pude y me arrodillé junto a él. Se la apretaba con fuerza, como queriendo transmitirle mi propia vida para que mi hermano pudiera sobrevivir.

– ¡Apártate! – me gritó uno de los oficiales médicos visiblemente urgido por la gravedad de la situación.

No quería moverme de allí, pero entre dos académicos de sexto año, me levantaron y me llevaron a un lugar a parte. Era extraño, nunca había tenido contacto con nadie en la Academia y, aún así, aquellos dos trataron de apoyarme, acompañarme, consolarme. ¡Era injusto! Sin embargo, yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, recordaba cada uno de los instantes vividos con él. Cada uno, como si acabasen de suceder.

– ¿Le conocías?

– ¿Quién era?

– ¿Era amigo tuyo?

– ¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar de él como si estuviera...?!

– Ha muerto, no hay nada que hacer – se oyó la voz de los médicos a lo lejos.

Al oír aquella noticia, todos mis sueños se derrumbaron. La pesadilla, por fin, tras años de estar escondida en lo más profundo de mi alma, salió a la luz. Ya no tenía motivos para luchar. ¿Para qué me iba a convertir en shinigami ahora? Ya nada tenía sentido. Todo en mi vida era una mentira.

Yonas había muerto, ¿qué iba a ser de mí ahora? ¿Qué razón había en seguir adelante? Ya nada tenía sentido. Tenía que abandonar, dejarlo todo. Volver al Rukongai o... desaparecer para siempre, porque ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir.

Interiormente maldije a la mano del destino que me había puesto delante una vida cómoda, tranquila, casi diría que feliz, y luego me lo había arrebatado todo. ¡¿Por qué jugaba conmigo?! ¡¿Qué había hecho yo para que Fortuna se burlara de mí?!

Demasiados recuerdos felices pasaron a ser ahora amargos a la luz de los acontecimientos. Todo aquel cambio, aquella sonrisa, no servía ahora para nada. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba dispuesto a rendirme, volver a ser aquel que un día había sido. Pero ya no había ninguna cadena que cortar. Así quería que fuera el destino.

_Un shinigami tiene una responsabilidad demasiado grande como para rendirse a una causa egoísta._

Aquellas últimas palabras que había cruzado con mi maestro antes de embarcarme en la nueva etapa de mi viaje vital resonaron en aquel momento en mi cabeza. Quizás sí. Quizás mi causa fuera egoísta pero entonces, ¿qué hacía en la Academia? Encontrar a Yonas era el motor de toda mi existencia y él ya no estaba. Se había esfumado. Para siempre.

¿Por qué quería recuperar a Yonas? ¿Quería traerlo de vuelta por su bien? No. Ese no era el motivo que me movía. Quería recobrarlo, como si fuera un objeto que me hubiera sido robado. No quería volver a encontrarme con Yonas por él, sino por mí.

Sin Yonas, todo en mi vida había sido dolor y angustia, soledad y rechazo, desahucio y suicidio... ¡Un momento! No todo había sido así. No, aún había esperanza. Recordé entonces un momento crucial en mi vida, el momento en el que se me dio la nueva oportunidad, en el que la Dama del Destino me preguntó "¿Quieres vivir?" y me había llevado a un lugar donde poder volver a empezar de nuevo sin tener miedo a nada.

Sí, en ese momento me acordé de aquel instante que aún hoy me hace sentir un gran sentimiento de gratitud hacia ella y que aún después de tanto tiempo aún me hace escribir en este diario cosas como:

_Calor y paz inundaban mi alma como no lo había sentido desde que aquella maldita cadena se había cortado, una cadena que me ataba a un cuerpo que no quería y a una vida que odiaba. Por eso la corté de raíz. Un hombre solo es un hombre desahuciado y para mí ya no podía existir una enésima oportunidad. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar._

Aquel momento, el del entierro de mi alma, el recuerdo de aquella sensación, fue la fuerza que me ayudó a levantarme, levantar mi cabeza y seguir adelante. No encontraría a Yonas, eso era algo que tenía claro y que me quemaba el alma provocándome un dolor que alcanzaba límites inimaginables. Era la única persona que me había hecho sentir vivo, aún después de estar muerto, pero aquella pretensión egoísta, la de hacerme shinigami sólo para adquirir poder y utilizarlo en mi propio beneficio, no guiaría más mis pasos. El maestro tenía razón. No me debía convertir en shinigami por una causa así. Sería engañarme a mí mismo.

Pero no renuncié a serlo. Me convertiría en shinigami para evitar que otros participaran del mismo tormento que yo. Para poder dar nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad a personas que, como yo, habían renunciado a alcanzarla. Eso es lo que haría. Ese momento de calor, de calma, de paz era lo que me movería, esa energía primigenia con la que dio comienzo mi nueva vida.

Me di cuenta que hasta ese momento, todas mis aspiraciones estaban guiadas por el miedo. Aquella primera cadena se había cortado porque tenía miedo a seguir sufriendo. Cuando llegué al Rukongai, el miedo al rechazo por parte de los demás me llevó a ser un solitario. En aquella soledad, una brisa de aire fresco me devolvió la esperanza, pero cuando esa brisa fresca dejó de soplar el miedo a la soledad me envió a una huida hacia delante. No buscaba a Yonas porque estuviera preocupado por él, porque no quería que le hicieran daño. Buscaba a Yonas por el miedo a perder aquella brisa y volver al estado de desesperación que había marcado mi existencia.

Mi vida cambió cuando descubrí ésto. Casi sin darme cuenta, la sonrisa fue abriéndose paso en mi rostro una vez más hasta instalarse en ella y nunca más borrase. No tenía miedo a perder nada, porque ya no tenía nada que perder, sólo tenía que ganar, ganar emociones, sentimientos... que no me abandonarían jamás. Eso era.

Esa sonrisa fue la que rompió de una vez y para siempre aquel blindaje exterior que me había apartado, una vez más, del mundo que me rodeaba. Ya nunca más sería un solitario. Nunca jamás a lo largo de mi vida aquella sonrisa se apartaría de mi rostro, era el pasaporte para cualquiera que quisiera entrar en relación conmigo.

Fue esa sonrisa la que me ayudó a progresar. Fue esa sonrisa la que convirtió a los compañeros en amigos. Fue esa sonrisa la que hizo que alguien para quien la esperanza de vivir se había esfumado se convirtiera en embajador de vida, alegría y felicidad.

Arropado por esa sonrisa, fue pasando el tiempo en la academia, pronto llegaría el momento en que tendría que abandonar aquel traje blanco. Aquel traje que representaba mis ansias pasadas, mis deseos egoístas, mi miedo a la soledad, en lugar de la esperanza que un día había simbolizado, iba a ser sustituido muy pronto por uno nuevo, negro, que simbolizaría mi sonrisa, mi alegría y mi pobreza. Esa pobreza desde la que me sabía poseedor de nada y aspirante a todo. Esa sonrisa que se convertiría en faro encendido en lo alto de un monte. Esa alegría que quería llevar a aquellos que, un día, quisieron cortar sus cadenas como aquel otro yo, que mucho tiempo antes, había hecho.


	3. Noche estrellada en el Rukongai

Se acercaba el momento final: los exámenes de promoción a Shinigami. El largo periodo de formación se acababa y consideré que era el momento de echar una fugaz mirada al pasado. Sin duda nada era como al principio, como cuando me enfundé por primera vez el uniforme de la Academia.

Muchas cosas, nunca demasiadas, habían cambiado en mí. Y precisamente gracias a esa transformación ahora estaba ahí. Es cierto, si lo pensaba fríamente, en mi vida anterior no hubiera sido capaz de dar aquel gran paso que se produjo cuando allí, en el mismo sitio en que aquel Hollow había caído, encontré el cuerpo moribundo de Yonas, aquel a quien todavía sigo llamando hermano.

Todo era diferente ahora. Los que antes se olvidaban de mí en una respetuosa indiferencia eran ahora amigos, compañeros de inquietudes, experiencias y fatigas. Y eran un verdadero apoyo, porque a pesar de que la sonrisa dominaba mi vida, no puedo negar que no hubo momentos difíciles en los que amenazaba con volver al pasado, a aquel pasado que se había vuelto un recuerdo triste y doloroso. Pero afortunadamente quedó en eso, en un recuerdo cada vez más lejano.

La barrera había caído para siempre desde el momento en el que había decidido sonreír al mundo. Iba a burlarme de la mano invisible que me impedía disfrutar de mi nueva oportunidad. Aunque todo se volviera en mi contra, yo estaba decidido a seguir adelante, costase lo que costase.

Al fin llegó el día que todos estábamos esperando. Los exámenes fueron duros y muchos compañeros no lograron pasarlos. Con bastante fortuna, no sólo conseguí pasar, sino también estar entre los mejores de mi promoción. Era la recompensa a todo el trabajo realizado durante años. Por fin el traje negro, aquel traje negro que representaba todas mis esperanzas, cubría mi cuerpo.

Cuando nos confirmaron el paso al grado de shinigami, pedí inmediatamente permiso para ir a visitar a mi maestro. Tuve bastante suerte, pues me fue concedido, y rápidamente me dirigí a aquel bosque en el que por primera vez me había entrenado para cumplir el objetivo que acababa de conseguir. Lo encontré, como siempre, meditando bajo el mismo árbol donde me había despedido de él cuando me dirigí a la Academia.

No lo veía desde entonces. Yo no había querido asistir al entierro de Yonas y, según había oído, él tampoco lo había hecho. Para mí era demasiado doloroso despedirme de mi hermano, aunque en el fondo sabía que no se iría para siempre mientras yo lo llevara en mi recuerdo.

El maestro, por su parte, nunca había mostrado interés en ese tipo de actos sociales. Era una persona muy reservada. Basta decir que durante toda mi vida en el Rukongai pocas palabras había cruzado con él antes de que se ofreciera a dirigir mi entrenamiento. Yo era de las pocas personas que habían entrado en un contacto profundo con él y aún así no conocía más que unos pocos datos superficiales de aquel anciano.

– ¡Maestro Kunishi! – le saludé.

Levantó la vista y, al verme con mi nuevo traje negro, en sus labios se dibujó una discretísima sonrisa. Cualquiera que no conociera al maestro, ni siquiera se hubiera extrañado, pero yo sabía que no mostraba sus emociones fácilmente No, el maestro Kunishi era un hombre tranquilo, hierático, cercano pero a la vez distante. Aquella simple sonrisa tímida, sobria, era la muestra de una alegría inmensa.

– Oh, Rido, ya estás de vuelta.

– ¡Sí! Y ya soy un shinigami – anuncié emocionado.

– Pensé que te derrumbarías antes de terminar.

– Lo hice, maestro. Durante un momento tuve la intención de abandonar todo y desaparecer. Pero pude resistir. Sí, al final lo comprendí. Comprendí que cuando salí de aquí no me movía una intención justa...

Me interrumpió alzando la mano, con un gesto paternal dibujado en la cara, y me dijo:

– No te equivoques, amigo mío. Tu intención era justa. Es justo que te guíes por una causa como la de encontrar y salvar a la persona que más quieres. Tu causa no era injusta, era egoísta. Pretendiste asumir la responsabilidad de un shinigami sin pensar en lo que conllevaba.

– Cierto, maestro. Eso es lo que quería decir, pero supongo que mis palabras no se ajustaron a mis pensamientos. Cuando murió Yonas creí que todo estaba perdido. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer. Pero entonces recordé lo último que me dijo usted cuando salí de aquí.

– Si sólo fuera por esa frase no estarías aquí hoy vestido de negro y con esa sonrisa en la cara, querido hijo.

– Tiene razón una vez más. Mucho tiempo pasé sin saber qué hacer. Me daba cuenta de que mi causa era egoísta y me encontraba en el filo de la navaja. Fue entonces cuando recordé el funeral de mi alma, recordé aquella sensación y me di cuenta que realmente aquello y no Yonas era lo que me había dado mi nueva oportunidad. Me aferré a esa sensación y me prometí poder brindar a mucha más gente lo mismo...

– Éso es una gran ambición. ¿Serás capaz de lograrlo?

– Estoy dispuesto a ello. Me haré más y más fuerte. Seré un gran shinigami capaz de tender una mano abierta a almas que han perdido la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad. Devolveré al mundo el gran favor que me ha hecho.

– ¿Más fuerte? Rido, – me interrumpió – ya eres un shinigami brillante. Has sido uno de los mejores de tu promoción. Pero tu gran virtud no es ni tu fuerza, ni tu velocidad, ni tu dominio de las artes demoníacas, ni siquiera tu gran determinación o tus dotes intelectuales tu gran.

– ¿Cuál es entonces, maestro, mi gran virtud?

– Aunque no lo creas, tu alma atormentada es la mayor de tus virtudes. Aunque no logres ser el mayor de los guerreros, siempre te quedará éso.

– No entiendo, maestro

– No te preocupes. Algún día lo entenderás. La experiencia propia es mejor que cualquier maestro. Porque yo puedo explicarte una gran cantidad de conceptos, moldear tu personalidad. Pero todo eso no será realmente tuyo hasta que no lo vivas.

La conversación se prolongó hasta el anochecer. En ese momento, el maestro decidió retirarse a descansar y volvió a su cabaña en el bosque junto al Rukongai Oeste, distrito 57. Mi casa. Sí, aquella era mi casa para siempre. No eran unos extraños, pertenecientes a un pasado difuso en el que era feliz. Aquello no era un recuerdo. Era feliz ahora y no me hacía falta echar la vista atrás para saberlo. Lo sabía en ese mismo instante.

Decidí dar un paseo por el bosque mientras la noche se cerraba cada vez más. Era una noche, clara, limpia, bañada por la luz plateada de las estrellas y la luna. Me mesaba la barba con la diestra mientras mi mano izquierda se posaba repetidas veces sobre la Zampakutou, como queriendo comprobar que aún se encontraba ahí.

Era consciente que aquella iba a ser mi fiel compañera durante toda mi carrera y que debía progresar aún mucho para poder llevar a cabo mi propósito. Pero nada se interpondría en mi camino. Ya había superado la primera prueba, y estaba decidido a superar todas las barreras que hicieran falta para lograrlo. Entrenaría y entrenaría hasta conseguir llevar calma, paz, calor... a todas las almas atormentadas como aquel viejo yo.

Mi alma atormentada era la mayor de mis virtudes. Eso había dicho el maestro, pero ¿por qué? No sabía como entender aquella enseñanza del maestro pero de algún modo intuí que, algún día, sería capaz de darle sentido. Tenía ya vasta experiencia en descubrir múltiples sentidos en sus frases, aunque no las hubiera entendido en sus momento.

Me detuve y mire al bosque, lo observé fijamente. Inspiré profundamente y seguí paseando entre sus árboles. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual desde el día que me fui, como si el tiempo se quisiese haber detenido desde entonces. Aquel bosque era como mi casa. Allí había instalado mi fortaleza cuando quise huir del mundo, allí conocí a Yonas y al maestro Kunishi, fue allí donde conseguí la fuerza necesaria para llegar a entrar en la academia.

Sí, aquel bosque era mi casa y tuve la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara, aunque fueran la mayor de las calamidades, sólo tenía que volver allí para poder encontrarme a mí mismo y seguir hacia delante por el camino que ya había elegido.

Llegué hasta el lago que se encontraba al extremo del bosque y me senté en la orilla. Miré al agua, y vi mi reflejo en la superficie, oscuro debido a la falta de iluminación. Lentamente, fui levantando la vista hacia el infinito del cielo estrellado de aquella noche veraniega. Un cielo sin nubes, sin barreras que impidiera hundir la mirada hasta lo más profundo del universo.

Me volvieron a la mente momentos felices en aquel lugar con Yonas, pero los desterré rápidamente. Era el momento de mirar al futuro y no de rememorar viejas historias del pasado. Tenía todo por delante y la ilusión por llevar aquella felicidad primigenia a muchas otras personas no podía verse enturbiada con recuerdos del pasado que terminarían por anclarme en él. No digo con eso que debiera olvidar a mi hermano, sino que no podía atarme a su recuerdo. Yonas sería un recuerdo siempre vivo, siempre actual, siempre renovado, no podía ser algo que me retuviera en una perjudicial nostalgia del pasado.

Estaba cavilando sobre mi futuro cuando, como muchas otras veces a lo largo de aquellos años, me vino a la mente la imagen del funeral de mi alma, aquel recuerdo siempre regenerador que me ayudaba a salir de los malos momentos. Recordé por primera vez la cara del shinigami que había enterrado mi alma: una mujer de pelo rojo como un atardecer en el Rukongai y con dos pequeños cuernos a los lados de su cabeza.

Nunca antes la había visto con claridad y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué me sonaba la cara de aquella profesora que había defendido a Yonas frente a aquel hollow. Aunque al final el resultado fuera la tragedia de la pérdida de mi hermano, en el fondo estaba convencido de que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano.

Poco más sabía sobre ella. Sabía que pertenecía a la Novena División, pues varias veces, al pasear por el Sereitei, la había visto entrar o salir de su cuartel. Sabía también su nombre, Uchiha Nalya, asistente del departamento de Kidou, pero, a parte de eso, no sabía nada de ella más que aquello que me decían mis recuerdos.

Sea como fuere, le estaría eternamente agradecido, porque, aún probablemente sin saberlo, me llevó por primera vez a la vida; porque, aún desde la distancia, se había empeñado en proteger hasta la muerte aquello que yo más quería.

Una vez más, una sonrisa agradecida a aquella shinigami anónima se dibujó en mi cara. Bajé la vista nuevamente hacia el lago y contemplé aquella sonrisa. Sonrisa de un hombre satisfecho, de un hombre agradecido a la vida y a aquella mujer de pelo rojizo. Se me ocurrió entonces que la mejor forma de mostrar mi agradecimiento era ingresar en la novena división y aunar mis esfuerzos con los suyos como muestra de mi respeto y de mi agradecimiento. Ese sería el próximo paso que daría. En cuanto volviera al Sereitei solicitaría que se me destinase al noveno escuadrón.

No sabía entonces cuánto intervino entonces la mano del destino en aquella decisión. Supongo que de no ser de esa forma, no hubiera sabido todo lo que sé ahora. Probablemente estaba predestinado a la Novena División de entre los trece escuadrones que conformaban la fuerza militar.

Me fijé una vez más en aquel traje negro, en la espada... No podía expresar cuánto significaba para mí en ese momento aquel uniforme. Era la confirmación de un sueño hecho realidad, el premio por un objetivo alcanzado, satisfacción por haberme superado a mí mismo. También nerviosismo por lo que me esperaba a partir de entonces.

Aún hoy, bastante tiempo después, me doy cuenta que cada día aprendo más sobre lo que significa ser un shinigami. Nunca está todo dicho en esta vida y todos los días se aprende algo más sobre el sentido y la misión de unos hombres, nosotros, que estamos llamados a ser un puente entre dos mundos, una mano abierta a un futuro que nunca nadie ha imaginado.

Sí, un nuevo futuro se abría delante de mí, nuevos horizontes y nuevas metas que alcanzar. Una infinidad de posibilidades se alzaban ante mí en un camino que, sabía, sería duro, muy duro. Pero si el maestro confiaba en mí, si él decía que yo lo podría recorrer, entonces, sería capaz de hacerlo.

Poco a poco me fui recostando en la hierba, mirando al cielo, a un cielo infinito, como mi futuro. Los ojos se me fueron cerrando, el sueño terminó por vencerme y yo me rendí a una noche de descanso, allí, bajo un firmamento inmenso sembrado de estrellas.


	4. Llegada

_Llovía en la ciudad. Era una de esas grises tardes de Octubre en las que el tiempo hace que el estado anímico decaiga, aunque el mío no podía estar más bajo. Acababa de volver a escapar, por enésima vez y nada indicaba que aquella nueva aventura fuera a acabar bien. Todo lo contrario: los mismos presagios de siempre._

"_Tonto, tonto, tonto. Seré gilipollas. Otra vez aquí, tirado en la calle, sin nada que hacer y sin nada que esperar. Si al menos tuviera algo para protegerme de la lluvia..." – pensé mientras caminaba en busca de un lugar donde guarecerme._

_Entonces mis ojos descubrieron que la puerta de un viejo garaje estaba abierta. Aquel enorme edificio de hormigón parecía abandonado y no creí que fuera a tener mayor problema para entrar. Era el sitio perfecto. Por los carteles de la puerta, anteriormente debía haber sido un taller mecánico que quebró. El edificio habría sido, seguramente, un dormitorio para gente sin hogar que, como yo, no aceptaban la caridad de las casas de acogida._

_Atravesé el umbral de aquella puerta y esquivando las innumerables goteras alcancé la oficina, o al menos lo que se suponía que un día había sido la oficina, de aquel lugar. Había allí un sofá, devorado por las ratas, con los muelles fuera y la tela desgarrada, pero, a fin de cuentas, un sofá. Me tumbé en el sofá y traté de dormir... pero no lo conseguí. Otra vez los innumerables fantasmas, otra vez el miedo al qué pasará, otra vez esa sed inapagable de... No, no podía pensar en ello. No debía pensar en ello._

_Había recorrido un largo camino para olvidarme de aquello. No podía volver. "Tranquilo, tío, tranquilo. Estarás bien. Estarás bien", me repetía una y otra vez. ¿Estar bien? ¿Qué era eso? Cualquier cosa diferente de como estaba ahora. Total, ya nada podía ir a peor._

_¿Pero como cambiar? No tenía las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Lo había intentado de todas las maneras. Nunca agradeceré lo suficiente a aquella gente lo mucho que luchó por mí a pesar de lo mal que los traté. ¿Qué salida me quedaba? Ninguna. ¿O acaso...?_

_No, aquello era de cobardes. ¿Pero no era yo un cobarde que no sabía luchar siquiera por intentar ser feliz? ¿Merecía yo seguir viviendo entonces? Ya había renunciado a la vida en más de una ocasión pero... No, no sería capaz. ¿O sí?_

– _Es cierto, sólo me queda esa salida – dije en alto._

_¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo? Un momento, ¿valor? No, el valor se demuestra luchando. Yo me había rendido. Pero... ¿osaría hacer algo así? Caer tan bajo como huir... ¡Qué preguntas! ¡Llevaba toda mi vida huyendo!_

_Uno de los cristales de la ventana de la oficina estaba roto. Mis ojos lo descubrieron y, mecánicamente, como un autómata, cogí un trozo, el más grande. Había huido toda mi vida, ¿por qué no huía de una vez para siempre? Así no sufriría más, todo se acabaría... _

– _Hazlo, joder. ¡Hazlo! ¿Por qué no te atreves? – me abronqué en alto. – Quítate de en medio. Deja en paz a los que te rodean y muérete de una vez. ¿No tienes huevos? Demuestra agallas por una miserable vez en tu vida._

_Poco a poco, el cristal fue abriendo un surco en mi muñeca y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Fue doloroso, pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Fue lento, pero no tenía prisa. Fue cobarde, pero siempre había sido un cobarde._

_Nada de lo que había supuesto que existía después de la muerte era comparable a lo que vi cuando desperté. Vi claramente mi cuerpo, el cuerpo de un cobarde que había sido despreciado por todos, tendido en el sofá, delante de mí. Y, atado a él mediante una cadena, me encontraba yo. ¿Qué era? ¿Era un fantasma? La herida de la muñeca aún manaba sangre, pero en mucha menor cantidad. Unos minutos más tarde, la cadena se rompió coincidiendo con la última gota que mi corazón fue capaz de bombear._

_Estaba muerto. Pero aquella muerte no era como la que salía en las películas. No había una escalera luminosa al otro lado ni un oscuro pasadizo a la perdición. No había una gran verja dorada con un San Pedro custodiándola. Las llamas del infierno tampoco se veían por ninguna parte. Simplemente estaba allí, donde mi cuerpo reposaba. Viéndolo dormir el sueño eterno._

_Así que en eso consistía la muerte. En liberarte de tu cuerpo, pero no de tu dolor. Aquel maldito dolor que había vivido durante toda mi vida seguía ahí. Se había intensificado. ¿Era justo? Quizás sí. ¿Merecía yo algo mejor que seguir sufriendo? Al final, la salida me había conducido a un callejón sin salida. Ahora sí que ya no había marcha atrás._

_Ni siquiera la muerte calmó mi sufrimiento. Es curioso, pero esa tan repetida frase de descanse en paz, me vino a la mente un par de veces, y siempre acababa llorando. Mis sufrimientos se agravaron sin explicación. Ahora me sentía más débil que antes, más necesitado... peor._

– _¡Oye, tú!_

_Una mujer de pelo rojo con... ¿cuernos? estaba detrás de mí. ¿Podía verme? ¿Era alguna clase de médium o algo? Además iba vestida de forma rara, como los orientales, con un traje negro sobre algo blanco y portaba una espada, una katana._

– _Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? – me gritó, como si estuviera fuera de sus casillas. – ¡¡¡¡Te vi morir!!!!_

_Como aterrorizada por algo, salió rápidamente de la habitación. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Por qué podía verme? ¿Acaso no había muerto? Y si no había muerto... ¿por qué me veía como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo?_

_No, si de algo estaba seguro en aquel momento es que yo había muerto. Me había atrevido a renunciar a la vida y no podía haber salido mal. Sin embargo, yo no tenía heridas ¿había sido un sueño entonces? ¿Era eso? ¿Estaba soñando?_

_No, sentía el dolor recorriendo todos y cada uno de las células de mi cuerpo. Aquello era totalmente real. Pero, ¿qué era ella? ¿Qué era yo? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Acaso los fantasmas existen de verdad entonces? ¿Era aquello la otra vida? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_La extraña mujer volvió entrar. Parecía más calmada, una calma tensa. Sus ojos irritados y las manchas en su traje hacían ver que acababa de llorar. ¿Qué había provocado en ella aquella reacción? ¿Había sido yo? ¿No era irónico que alguien llorara por mi muerte? ¿Seguiría causando dolor _

– _¿Yo?_

– _¿Ves a alguien más? ¡Claro que tú! Ven aquí._

_Mientras me dirigía a ella desenvainó su espada. El terror se reflejó en mi rostro. No podía ser nada bueno aquello. ¿Iría al infierno? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Miedo, miedo, miedo. Eso era lo que decía cada uno de mis gestos, de mis miradas, de mis pensamientos. Miedo._

– _¿Qu.. Quien... e... eres?_

– _Soy un shinigami – respondió y, ante el pánico que mostraron mis ojos me dedicó una leve sonrisa y me dijo – Tranquilo, irás a un lugar mejor. No te va a doler._

_Dicho esto acercó su espada a mi cabeza y me tocó con la base de la empuñadura. Calor y paz inundaban mi alma como no lo había sentido desde que aquella maldita cadena se había cortado, una cadena que me ataba a un cuerpo que no quería y a una vida que odiaba. Por eso la corté de raíz. Un hombre solo es un hombre desahuciado y para mí ya no podía existir una enésima oportunidad. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar._

– Cuando te dije que rellenaras la ficha y nos contaras un poco de tu vida no dije que nos la contaras toda, Rido.– me dijo Arturo, el teniente de la división nueve, sonriendo mientras me arrebataba las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo.

– Uhm... Lo siento – contesté.

– Bah, no te preocupes, total no tenía nada que leer para esta noche– sonrió mientras seguía revisando la ficha de inscripción en la división.– Vaya... sacaste unas buenas calificaciones en la academia.

– Sí, bueno...

– Por cierto – me interrumpió – ¿no tienes apellido?

– No... _– _respondí. – Me dieron mi nombre en el Rukongai y...

– Tranquilo, no digas más – me sonrió. – Está bien. Todo listo. Bienvenido a la Novena División, Rido "sin apellido"

Al fin había conseguido ingresar en aquella división. Ahora tenía que encontrar a aquella shinigami y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí, aunque ella no lo supiera.

– Teniente...

– ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó. – Por cierto, no te preocupes por la capitana. Al principio impone, ya sabes, entre esa imagen albina y sus habilidades de mentalista...

– ¿Mentalista? – me interesé.

– Lee las mentes. Es algo espectacular y... – explicó. – Bueno, a veces resulta un poco... como decirlo... intimidatorio.

– ¿Por qué?

– Es obvio, con ella no puedes andarte con secretos. Al final lo descubre todo. Nunca sabes cuando está... ya sabes... utilizando su "don". Aunque yo no le llamaría don, más bien es una maldición aunque... si yo lo tuviera no habría mujer que se me escapase.

Mi cara de incomprensión debió ser entonces descarada porque el teniente, que parecía haberse emocionado al comenzar a hablar de sus escarceos amorosos, a pesar de ser tan sólo una breve referencia, tosió discretamente para retomar la compostura.

– Pero bueno, no te preocupes, no va leyendo las mentes por ahí. No suele hacerlo a no ser que sepa que con ello te pueda ayudar. Y créeme, te ayudará y mucho. Tenemos una gran suerte de tenerla como capitana. Podría ser yo, – añadió y sus ojos le brillaban debido a sus ansias de poder – pero Henkara es también una gran capitana. Y en cuanto a ti... Te acabarás acostumbrando. Incluso aprenderás a dejar la mente en blanco. Por cierto, tenías una pregunta, ¿no?

– Hay una shinigami en esta división con la que me gustaría hablar. Verá, fue ella la que enterró mi alma...

– Nalya. Estará por... ahí.– me indicó con el dedo hacia su izquierda.– Seguro que la encuentras, es inconfundible.

– ¿Como ha sabido que era ella?

– Leí tu ficha, ahí lo dices.

Fui en la dirección en que me había indicado el teniente y allí me la encontré. Estaba escuchando música y parecía relajada. Sentada de espadas a mí, contemplaba el gran estanque que había en el centro de los jardines de la división. Me acerqué a ella y la saludé. Sin embargo, ella parecía no hacerme caso, concentrada en lo que estaba escuchando.

Me acerqué un poco más y traté de llamar su atención hablando un poco más al así que supuse que lo mejor sería darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro, o sacarle uno de los auriculares. No, aquella segunda idea no era una buena forma de comenzar.

Posé mi mano sobre su hombro y ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, como un soldado el perfecto estado de alerta. Me miró fijamente y volví a ver en su rostro aquella expresión de nostálgico terror que había visto en ella en nuestro anterior encuentro y cuyo motivo por aquel entonces estaba aún muy lejos de entender.

– ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! – me gritó al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio y tras haber adoptado un gesto insolente.

– Hola, me llamo Rido y acabo de llegar a la división.

– Esto es un cuartel de una división del Gotei 13, no una reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos – me reprochó. – ¿Eres un novato? Me alegro. Como si fueras un veterano. Has de saber una cosa, a mí, ni me molestes. ¿De acuerdo? Hala, que tengas un buen día, o un mal día. O lo que quieras tener.

No comprendía aquella respuesta. Al final era verdad aquello que decían en la Academia sobre su carácter difícil. ¿Sería siempre así? En realidad, en ese momento me daba igual. Me había dirigido a ella con una intención bastante clara y no iba a irme de allí sin cumplir el objetivo que me había propuesto.

– Verás, no necesito una buena acogida ni pretendo hacerme amigo de todo el mundo hoy. Pero...

– Ah, ¿aún sigues ahí? – se quejó. – Estos novatos... ¿Cuándo aprenderán a no molestar a los superiores con preguntas estúpidas? ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Dónde está el baño? ¿Dónde la cocina? ¡Búscate alguien que te haga de guía!

– Sólo... – traté de explicarme, aguantando estoicamente el chaparrón.

– ¡Vete de una puñetera vez!

– Simplemente... gracias.

Ya era un shinigami. Ya era miembro de la división 9. Ya le había dado las gracias a aquella mujer de pelo rojizo, como las llamas de un fuego ardiente. Ya había zanjado la deuda conmigo mismo. Era una persona libre de miedos y libre de recuerdos... Eché la mano a la muñeca, cubierta por el guante. Aquella cicatriz, aquel símbolo de mi cobardía, era ya sólo recuerdo del pasado.

– ¡Rido! – llamó el teniente.

– ¿Qué?

– Se me había olvidado, la capitana quiere veros a los nuevos en su despacho. Pasa por favor a la entrada.


	5. Demonios I The Tomb

El sol comenzaba a ponerse tras las colinas dejando las paredes blancas del Sereitei teñidas de color rojizo. Atrás quedaba un día caluroso, uno de los más calurosos que había pasado en la Sociedad de Almas. Los shinigamis se refugiaban en sus cuarteles mientras esperaban que la noche trajera una brisa capaz de refrescar lo caldeado del ambiente.

En el dojo de la novena división, el ruido metálico del chocar de las espadas inundaba toda la sala. En una esquina, Arturo sonreía mientras observaba el duelo entre aquellos dos hombres. Ambos parecían muy concentrados mientras los ataques, contrataques y maniobras defensivas se sucedían a velocidades de vértigo. Por un momento, perdí la concentración y, al atacar, dejé la guardia baja el tiempo suficiente como para que Okita, mi oponente, pudiera derribarme con una llave.

- ¡Rido! Espabila, o te harás daño – me dijo.

- Lo siento, me distraje por un momento. - contesté, jadeante por el esfuerzo.

- Vaya, no me había dado cuenta -contestó, con un claro tono sarcástico en sus palabras.

- Lo que pasa no es que te hayas distraído – interrumpió el teniente, que seguía cómodamente sentado en una esquina de la sala observando el entrenamiento – Te has distraido porque estás agotado, llevas varios meses entrenando sin parar casi ni un segundo.

- No... aún puedo seguir.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás aguantar? Llevas un ritmo terrorífico... ¿Cuántas horas le quitas al sueño? No puedes continuar mucho tiempo así – insistió Arturo – y menos con este calor.

- Arturo tiene razón, Rido – dijo Okita

- Pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, deberías tomarte unos días de descanso. ¿Por qué no te vas a visitar a tu viejo maestro del que tanto hablas? Seguro que un paseo por los bosques del Rukongai te relaja y te deja como nuevo. O báñate en el lago, te refrescará – dijo Arturo. – Total todo está bastante tranquilo últimamente. No te preocupes, si hace falta te voy yo a buscar y te traigo tirándote de los pelos...

- Aún puedo seguir, lo prometo – seguí insistiendo. Mientras más entrenara más facilmente podría llevar a cabo aquel objetivo que se había convertido en el motor de mi vida desde que descubrí lo que realmente el maestro me quiso decir cuando me despedí de él camino de la Academia de Shinigamis.

- Ya me da igual que puedas o no puedas. Es una orden, durante 10 días te obligo a que vayas a visitar a tu maestro y que descanses. ¿Vas a desobedecer una orden directa de tu teniente? - sentenció muy serio. La habitual sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios para reforzar el gesto de autoridad, aunque inmediatamente regresó a su estado normal. – Ahora vete a descansar.

- Está bien. Mañana saldré camino del Rukongai. Ahora, sí me permiten...

Con tales argumentos no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir los consejos de mi teniente e irme a pasar unos días a casa del maestro Kunishi. La verdad es que mis compañeros tenían razón, a lo mejor invertía demasiado tiempo entrenando, pero ese entrenamiento era el medio para poder realizar aquello que daba sentido a mi vida.

Lo cierto es que llevaba ya más de 3 meses en la división y desde entonces no había parado de entrenar. Notaba que mejoraba pero sabía que aún quedaba mucho más del camino del que ya había dejado atrás. Mejorar, mejorar y mejorar. Ése era mi gran objetivo en aquel momento, y lo sigue siendo ahora cuando, ya viejo y cansado, escribo estas líneas.

Pasaba el día entrenando, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. A veces, bien entrada la noche, se me podía encontrar en los jardines del cuartel, meditando, o en el dojo entrenando. Alguna que otra vez había subido también a meditar sobre los tejados de la división. Me tumbaba y observaba el cielo estrellado, como la última noche que había pasado en el Rukongai. Allí, a veces, coincidía con Crawlink, otro compañero de división que, como yo, gustaba de momentos de soledad contemplando la infinidad del cielo nocturno.

Mis demonios personales hacía ya tiempo que se habían quedado atrás. De vez en cuando, cuando el cansancio acababa por derrotarme, aparecían viejos vestigios, pero cada vez podía decir más sinceramente que todo eso eran los restos de un pasado que no quería revivir. Ahora estaba bien en la división. A pesar del poco tiempo, había aprendido a llamarla hogar.

Cuando me sentaba bajo las estrellas, en noches claras como aquella, daba gracias al cielo por todo lo que había cambiado, por haber podido librarme de aquella cobardía, de aquel egoismo... de aquel miedo. Daba gracias porque Nalya me había traido a la Sociedad de Almas, daba gracias porque Yonas había conseguido que aprendiera a sonreír, daba gracias porque el maestro Kunishi me había enseñando que si quieres algo tienes que pelear por ello, daba gracias por haber encontrado un sitio en el que sentirme a gusto. Incluso agradecía al cielo que la muerte de Yonas me hubiera ayudado a escapar de mis miedos.

Muchas veces incluso quedaba dormido hundiendo la mirada en lo más profundo de aquel firmamento estrellado, como aquella noche en el Rukongai.

En las escasas bajadas al mundo mortal, siempre acompañando a oficiales de mayor rango que yo, tuve las primeras ocasiones para poder cumplir aquel que se había vuelto en mi mayor deseo, en el motor de todas mis acciones, en la fuente de todas mis ilusiones. Creo que hasta puedo describir aquellos rostros, aquellos primeros rostros y miradas, los gestos, las situaciones...

Sí, todo había pasado. Ahora estaba en el camino correcto. Mi causa era la correcta y mis ambiciones no eran muchas. Nada de lo que tenía era para mí. Nada de lo que hacía era por mí. Nada de lo que deseaba lo deseaba para mí. Nada de lo que era era para mí, ni siquiera yo era para mí.

Sin embargo, una duda asaltó de repente mi mente ahora que iba a volver al Rukongai. ¿Me estaría esperando allí todo mi pasado? Sin yo quererlo, ese temor se apoderó de mí mientras caminaba. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Me paré y observé la entrada del bosque.

"_¿Quieres vivir? Lucha. Hazte dueño de tu destino. No tengas miedo de nada, ni del mismísimo demonio. Si tienes miedo al demonio, enfréntate a él. Si no lo haces, nunca podrás soñar tranquilo ¿Y qué es un hombre sin sueños? ¿Qué un hombre sin sonrisa? No te engañes. Si tienes miedo al demonio, no te apresures en buscar el paraíso, baja primero al infierno."_

Aquella frase la había pronunciado el maestro durante una de mis crisis. Muchas veces me la había repetido para sacar las fuerzas de donde no podía, y muchas veces me había dejado vencer. Pero ahora no. Esta vez no me dejaría vencer por mis demonios personales pasara lo que pasara. Sería fuerte.

Comencé a caminar decididamente por el bosque y llegué al lago. Me acerqué a la orilla y me refresqué para aliviar el calor que, un día más era insoportable. Levanté la vista hacia las montañas y contemplé el paisaje...

Fue inconsciente, no sé qué impulso me llevó a hacerlo, pero cuando me di cuenta me hallaba delante de la tumba de mi hermano. Era la primera vez que lo veía, me había negado a visitarlo porque creía que me derrumbaría, pero como había dicho el maestro: _"Si tienes miedo al demonio, no te apresures en buscar el paraíso, baja primero al infierno."_

Y el infierno comporta sufrimientos. Como esperaba, los demonios estaban esperándome en el bosque... y todos presididos por el mayor de ellos: el cuerpo de Yonas, muerto y sepultado en aquella tumba. En cuanto me di cuenta de la situación me derrumbé y comencé a llorar. Pensaba que si sólo hubieramos llegado unos minutos antes, si sólo hubiéramos sido más fuertes... esa tumba no estaría excavada en la tierra.

Me pasaron por delante todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Yonas. Era mi hermano, mi hermano mayor, y yo había descubierto su cadáver tras ser asesinado por un Hollow. No, aquel tenía que haber sido yo, yo, yo. El loco depresivo que una vez se había quitado la vida. Era yo el que no merecía estar vivo, era yo el que tenía que haber sido asesinado por aquel monstruo.

Grité de rabia y de dolor y el grito se propagó por los valles. Lloré desconsoladamente durante un buen rato. Necesitaba volver a escapar, salir de allí, pero... ¿de que serviría? Había estado toda mi vida huyendo. ¿Iba a huír otra vez? Me incorporé y me dirigí a la cabaña del viejo Kunishi. Quizás el fuera capaz de pronunciar alguna de aquellas frases que me hacían ver la luz cuando más la necesitaba. Eso hice, deposité todas mis esperanzas en las palabras del viejo Kunishi. El demonio había ganado la primera batalla, pero no la guerra. Conseguiría salir de esta.

A lo largo del camino, conseguí calmarme, aunque mis ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y mi rostro rasgado por el dolor reflejaban que la tormenta sólo había amainado. Cuando quedaba poco para la cabaña me detuve otra vez. El viejo maestro no estaba solo, alguien más estaba con él. ¿Quién sería? ¿Que estaría pasando en la vieja choza?

Mi estado de ánimo me llevó a temer que también el maestro estuviera en peligro. ¡No podía perderle! Todas las esperanzas de vencer a mi demonio estaban depositadas en aquel anciano. No podía desaparecer. El miedo guió mis instintos y desenvainé mi espada mientras avanzaba corriendo hacia la casa del viejo maestro.


	6. Demonios II Sleeping Dragon

Me iba apartando rápidamente las ramas de los árboles mientras corría en dirección a la cabaña. Las zarzas se enganchaban a mi traje y lo desgarraban en varios puntos. No podía permitir que al maestro Kunishi le pasara algo... No podía... No podía siquiera pensar en ello. Simplemente imaginarlo era suficiente para que más lágrimas se sumaran a las que ya habían empapado mi rostro momentos atrás.

Cuanto más me acercaba más difícil me era no pensar qué pasaría si llegaba tarde, si cuando yo llegara no podría hacer nada más que sostener entre mis brazos el cadáver del viejo maestro. La energía espiritual que no pertenecía al viejo maestro se alejaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces? Traté de serenarme, envainé mi zampakutoh y bajé el ritmo. No podía aparecer así ante el maestro, destrozado, como un despojo en lugar de como un hombre.

Sentí que todo lo que había ganado en estos meses había saltado por la borda de mi barco vital cuando me vi delante de aquella fosa. Aquella maldita fosa que había sido capaz de destruir mi sonrisa y de despertar, de nuevo, el miedo a lo más terrible que puede sentir un hombre. El miedo a estar solo.

_Un hombre solo es un hombre desahuciado y para mí ya no podía existir una enésima oportunidad._

Y en ese momento aquel maldito miedo invadía todo mi ser y azotaba mi alma. Ese maldito miedo me impulsaba a destrozarme y a revivir todo el sufrimiento que había padecido durante mi desgraciada vida mortal. Pero no podía perder ahora, si llegaba a aquella cabaña sin desquiciarme, lograría salir de esta, una vez más gracias a la ayuda del maestro.

Me enjugué las lágrimas con el traje y traté de respirar hondo un par de minutos. Ya quedaba poco para llegar y el peligro ya había pasado. Era necesario calmarse y no aparecer desquiciado ante el maestro, aunque, por otra parte, el seguro que lo sabría, siempre se daba cuenta de todo sin ni siquiera necesitar intercambiar una palabra. Con una mirada le bastaba, y siempre tenía una frase preparada para el momento. Siempre me inquietó esa faceta del maestro, como si me leyera la mente, como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba a cada instante. Era un libro abierto para él. Por eso, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba verlo y, sobre todo, escucharlo; pero no quería aparecer totalmente destrozado, aunque de todas formas él lo fuera a averiguar.

A los pocos minutos, cuando decidí que ya estaba más calmado, continué la marcha. Los demonios seguían ahí, haciendo que mi mundo interior se derrumbara por momentos, pero no era momento de tener prisa, era el momento de prepararse para la gran batalla que sabía que iba a librar cuando llegara a esa casa. Era el momento de disponer mi alma para el combate, para el combate consigo misma y con mis más feroces demonios. Y ese combate no lo podía perder...

- Oh, Rido, bienvenido, has tardado en llegar – me dijo el maestro nada más salí del bosque en el claro donde se alzaba la casa. Parecía estar esperándome, lo cual no me sorprendió, pues los largos años de duro entrenamiento me habían demostrado su gran capacidad perceptiva.

- Sí, bueno... – contesté. – Me entretuve con...

- ¿Qué le ha pasado con tu ropa? – inquirió sin dejarme si quiera terminar de explicarme – ¿Te has peleado con unas zarzas? Supongo que sí, no se debe correr tan alocadamente por el bosque y lo sabes.

Su gesto era tan paternal como siempre. Bajo la espesa barba blanca se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa indescifrable con la que miraba a la vida. Sentado, tranquilo, frente a la cabaña, me recordaba a los ancianos de los pueblos de mi infancia, cuando aún rodaba de familia en familia, que se sentaban a la puerta de sus casas a ver pasar el tiempo.

- Lo sé, creí que estaba en peligro, maestro – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado intentando forzar una sonrisa.

- ¿En peligro? Ah, ya bueno... Lo dices por la persona que se acaba de marchar, nada importante. Pero lo que sí parece estar en peligro es esto y esto – dijo señalándome la cabeza y el corazón.

Sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los míos, irritados de tanto llorar, como intentando penetrar aún más en el fondo de mi alma. Se lo había visto hacer miles de veces, sobre todo cuando yo era aún un recién llegado a aquella casa. Cuando intuía que algo iba mal me miraba de aquella manera y adivinaba todos mis pensamientos y emociones.

- Vaya, parece que al fin has ido a ver a Yonas. Ese dragón que dormía en tu interior ha despertado... Aunque eso es lógico, no bastaba con ignorarlo. Y eso también lo sabías. – Su tono era más grave de lo habitual. – A veces pienso que me haces caso en las cosas superficiales y sólo cuando te estrellas te das cuenta de lo mucho que has dejado atrás... – concluyó sonriendo, como tratando de restarle importancia.

Tenía toda la razón. Cuando me despedí de él por primera vez, de camino a la academia, me dijo algo que no comprendí y a lo que no había dado importancia hasta que me encontré en lo más bajo de la fosa. Lo mismo había pasado esta última vez, nunca había sido capaz de derrotar a mis demonios, solo de mantenerlos apartados. Y no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que me topé frente a frente al mayor de ellos, al dragón, como decía el maestro, en las puertas de mi particular infierno.

- Ven, vamos dentro y comemos algo, te relajará – dijo mientras se levantaba

Entramos dentro de la cabaña y el maestro se puso a hervir agua para un té. Aquello seguía igual que siempre, como si el tiempo no pasara dentro de aquellas paredes de madera. Como si el tiempo no pasara... y los recuerdos quedaran. Cada pequeño trozo de esa pared significaba un recuerdo, algo que olvidar o algo que mantener vivo en el continuo ir y venir de mi memoria...

- Y ahora dime, aparte de a rescatar tus demonios personales, ¿a qué has venido?

- Necesitaba descansar, o al menos eso creía mi teniente...

- ¿Eso creía tu teniente? ¿Y qué creías tú?

- La verdad es que por mucho que me lo quiera negar, tiene razón. Llevo meses entrenando sin parar, sin descansar ni un día. Yo aún me noto con fuerzas... pero no por mucho más tiempo.

- Y tu cuerpo resiste... pero te has olvidado del alma. Bien, vamos a hacer una cosa, tómate esto y descansa – me dijo tendiéndome el té. – Cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo.

Me bebí el té mientras conversábamos. Como siempre, las palabras del maestro tenían la capacida de calmar mi espíritu, de acallar las voces que por dentro me indicaban el camino incorrecto... Poco a poco, el sueño me fue invadiendo...

- Antes de dormirte, escúchame bien, ahora te enfrentarás al dragón, a tu demonio más grande. No tienes otro remedio que ganar y tú tienes la fuerza para ello. Lo sé. Puedes hacerlo. Tienes que vencerlo, sea como sea. Confío en ti.


	7. Demonios III Mazes and Monks

El lugar donde desperté no era la cabaña del maestro. Era un edificio, todo de piedra, antiguo, oscuro y en ruinas. Por las numerosas grietas y agujeros en el techo se podía adivinar el agua que caía torrencialmente de un cielo plagado de nubes de tormenta. El suelo de la sala estaba inundado y mi traje empapado del agua sucia, mezclada con el polvo y el barro.

Me levanté desorientado y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta que más cerca tenía. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era aquel sitio? Sentía curiosidad, aquel sitio, estaba seguro, no lo había visto, al menos en ese estado, pero curiosamente me resultaba muy familiar. Era algo así como si hubiera pasado toda mi vida en aquellos pasillos, oscuros y escalofriantes.

Crucé a la puerta hacia un glan claustro falto de decoración, austero, en cuyo centro se alzaba una imponente fuente, seguramente majestuosa en otro tiempo, pero ahora plagada de malas hierbas. El viento que se arremolinaba en el centro y la lluvia hacían que la temperatura allí fuera notoriamente menor que en la sala anterior. Las espinosas enredaderas que trepaban por las columnas se balanceaban con el fuerte viento y los escasos rayos de la luna que atravesaban las nubes proyectaban una sombra aterradora sobre un suelo cada vez más embarrado.

Como pude me lancé a intentar rodear el patio. El vendaval me obligaba a pegarme lo más posible a la pared interior para evitar el agua que entraba por las arcadas. El vaho de mi respiración se hacía cada vez más denso y caminar me era cada vez más costoso por lo cargado del ambiente. Las piedras del suelo se habían levantado dejando entrever en algún momento restos humanos y entorpecían mi paso, pero conseguí llegar hasta una puerta abierta al otro lado y que daba paso a un largo pasillo.

Comencé a caminar, parecía que aquel pasillo se adentraba en el corazón del edificio. Poco a poco deduje que aquel enorme recinto, aquella inmensa mole de piedra, era algo así como un monasterio. La imagen de los monjes caminando, encapuchados, por aquellos pasillos mientras entonaban misteriosos himnos en latín me hizo sentir todavía más miedo. El sonido del viento soplando huracanado lo envolvía todo de tal forma que ni siquiera oía el sonido de la madera del suelo resquebrajándose a mi paso, algo paradójico cuando pensaba en que aquel lugar debía haberse concebido para la paz y el silencio.

Parecía que me encontraba rodeando un nuevo claustro, pero esta vez más bajo, pues a pesar de que no había cambiado de altura, me encontraba como un piso por encima de los asilvestrados jardines a los que acogía, en cuyo centro se alzaba otra fuente. Las ramas secas de los árboles se lanzaban hacia el interor del edificio a través de los huecos de las ventanas reduciendo la anchura del pasillo hasta la mitad. El corredor dobló a la izquierda y me condujo hacia una gran escalera, pero que era impracticable. Me acerqué lo que pude al hueco y pude adivinar un gran comedor, con las mesas y las sillas podridas por la humedad y el paso del tiempo.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el primero de los patios, pero, antes de llegar, descubrí que una puerta a mi izquierda, en la que antes no había reparado, estaba abierta. La puerta me conducía a una gran escalera, en buen estado a diferencia de la anterior. Podía ir arriba o abajo. Dado que el comedor estaba en la zona inferior, supuse que bajar me conduciría al claustro que había conocido en segundo lugar y, probablemente, al refectorio, así que decidí subir.

Subí dos pisos antes de que la escalera terminara en una gran puerta, que parecía atrancada. Estaba ya cansado de dar vueltas así que decidí tirarla abajo de una vez por todas. No fue fácil pero intento tras intento conseguí derribarla, así como liberar parte de la tensión que nublaba mi juicio desde que había despertado.

Al otro lado de la puerta me esperaba un imponente cuadro de un monje pintado sobre unas tablas de madera. El hábito negro del monte, su extrema delgadez y la escasa luz, tanto del cuadro como la que había en la sala, conferían a la imagen un aspecto estremecedor. Sus ojos ojerosos sostenían impasibles la mirada de aquel que se atreviera a mirar.

Estaba en lo alto de los jardines, lo adiviné al asomarme a una de las ventanas que miraban hacia el centro. Decidí seguir a la izquierda, buscando una forma de llegar a la parte alta del claustro grande que había visto nada más llegar, se había convertido en mi punto de referencia. En efecto, poco más allá una gran puerta daba paso a los pasillos que rodeaban el primero de los claustros.

El suelo de aquellos pasillos estaba en peor estado que el resto de los corredores del monasterio. La madera apenas se sostenía bajo las vigas, pero aún así decidí atravesarlo. Una fuerza invisible, como un imán, me impulsaba a tratar de averiguar lo que había al otro lado.

Pero antes, quería intentar averiguar dónde estaba. Me daba igual aquella especie de llamada desde lo hondo, quería saber qué clase de sitio era aquel, dónde me encontraba. Por la ventana a la que me había asomado antes, había adivinado el campanario, que se debía alzar encima de mi cabeza. A mi derecha, un poco más hacia el centro del pasillo, se abría una pequeña puerta que conducía a una estrechísima escalera de caracol. Seguramente llevaba hacia el campanario así que comencé a trepar por ella.

La tormenta se hacía cada vez más furiosa. Los rayos caían sobre la tierra que rodeaba el monasterio... si es que había algo ahí fuera más que la inmensa oscuridad. Aún podía subir más, quizás si llegaba a lo alto del campanario pudiera averiguar algo más.

Entonces lo ví. Un monje. Su hábito negro se confundía con el firmamento y se movía violentamente a merced del viento. Miraba más allá de los límites del monasterio, dándome la espalda, clavando los ojos en la oscuridad. Lo llamé pero no respondió y tampoco podía acercarme a él, pues la torre se había derrumbado entre el lugar donde estaba yo y donde estaba esa misteriosa figura. Lo volví a llamar, nada... Me dí la vuelta y me dispuse a bajar. Me había rendido a la llamada que procedía del otro lado.

- Buena decisión, es un poco estúpido buscar al demonio en lo más alto en lugar de los abismos – dijo de repente aquel monje, sin ni siquiera girarse.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté infructuosamente. – ¿Dragón? ¿Demonio? ¿Cómo sabes que...? – No hubo respuesta, así que bajé las escaleras de caracol y me lancé a la aventura de cruzar aquel corredor.

Fuí pisando con cuidado, por donde la madera parecía en mejor estado, pero parecía misión imposible. Tras de mí, las tablas se partían y caían sobre las piedras que conformaban la bóveda del gran claustro. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y los restos de las ventanas chocaban contra la piedra provocando estallidos ensordecedores que retumbaban en las paredes de piedra.

Con un último esfuerzo conseguí llegar, pero todo el suelo de madera se había derrumbado tras de mí. Me encontraba ante unas nueva sala, que se abría delante de mí y me conducía hacia unas escaleras. Luego otra sala, y más escaleras, hacia abajo, hacia los infiernos.

_- Ahora te enfrentarás al dragón, a tu demonio más grande. No tienes otro remedio que ganar y tú tienes la fuerza para ello. Lo sé. Puedes hacerlo. Tienes que vencerlo, sea como sea. Confío en ti._

Iba en busca del dragón. Al fín lo había descubierto. No estaba en un lugar físico, estaba en la morada del dragón y mi misión era enfrentarme a él, fuera como fuera, y vencerlo. El maestro confiaba en mí. Era mi última oportunidad, no podía caer.

Llegué al fondo de las escaleras, pero el recorrido estaba lejos de llegar a su fin. Aquella parte del monasterio estaba en mejor estado que las anteriores. Las salas eran completamente de piedra, muchas de ellas resistían los efectos de la humedad, a diferencia del resto del edificio. Las atravesé, siempre siguiendo la dirección de la llamada, siguiendo lo que parecía un recorrido laberíntico.

Al fin llegué al final, la gran capilla del monasterio. Una iglesia impresionante, en perfecto estado de conservación. Aquella era la morada del dragón. Las altas columnas se elevaban hacia el cielo y la cúpula parecía una hendidura entre las mismas estrellas. Aquella visión era magnífica. El retablo Unas rejas separaban el crucero de la nave principal, a cuyos lados se alzaban seis capillas. Pero lo más impresionante quedaba a mi espalda, un magnífico retablo de madera que me impedía la visión del coro... el lugar de donde procedía la llamada.

Poco a poco me acerqué al altar. A ambos lados, dos puertas daban paso al coro. Las crucé y me encontré con la espectacular y reluciente sillería de madera. Sobre mi cabeza se veía la espectacular tubería del órgano y, en el centro de la sillería, la sede abacial. Sobre ella, una figura cuyo rostro no pude adivinar al estar cubierto por la sombra del retablo, que ocultaba la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por la cúpula.

- Al fín has llegado, llevo años esperando – dijo la figura levantándose. – Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, ¿no crees? Llegó el momento de resolverlos – Se acercaba más y más a mí, pero la sombra seguía cubriéndole el rostro. Sin embargo su voz era inconfundible. Era él, el dragón, el demonio. Era...


	8. Demonios IV Dragon

- Al fín has llegado, llevo años esperando – dijo la figura levantándose. – Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, ¿no crees? Llegó el momento de resolverlos – Se acercaba más y más a mí, pero la sombra seguía cubriéndole el rostro. Sin embargo su voz era inconfundible. Era él, el dragón, el demonio. Era...

Era Yonas, pero su mirada, su gesto, su tono... no eran los de aquel al que yo conocía, aquel a quien llamaba hermano. Su ropa estaba raída, ensangrentada, como el día que lo encontré muerto bajo las fauces de aquel hollow. Su mirada estaba cargada de odio y su sonrisa, aquella que me había confortado en tantos momentos de debilidad, era ahora una mueca cínica, burlona y maquiavélica.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Pon al menos cara de sorpresa – me dijo – pero no te quedes como si no pasara nada.

- ¿Sabes? En cierto modo sabía que tú serías el dragón. Por eso no me sorprende.

- ¿Dragón? Yo creí que era tu hermano... Ese maestro tuyo te mete demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, hermanito.

- ¡Basta! Tú no eres mi hermano, no oses compararte a él. Tú eres un mero recuerdo...

- ¿Un "mero recuerdo"? Antes todo esto solían ser tus dominios, este... monasterio o como lo quieras llamar. Ahora es mío. Mi casa, mi fortaleza... ¿Aún así te atreves a llamarme "mero recuerdo"? No soy un mero recuerdo. Soy tu hermano – dijo desenvainando una espada.

- No me das miedo – le contesté.

- Mentira, estás temblando de miedo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?¿Por qué me haces todo esto?

Nuestras voces se alzaban cada vez más. El miedo, la confusión, el nerviosismo y una gran ansiedad se mezclaron en mi interior. Pensaba en las palabras del maestro. Podía hacerlo. El maestro confiaba en mí y eso me bastaba.

Aquel hombre que tenía enfrente se parecía en todo a mi hermano, pero no era él. Era un mero recuerdo, algo que en su momento me había negado a superar y había acabado por relegarlo a las profundidades, donde se había hecho fuerte

- Porque tú me abandonaste. No me buscaste – hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos. De los suyos parecía emanar un odio irracional. Estaba dispuesto a todo. – No llegaste a tiempo. Era tu hermano, ¿por qué me dejaste solo?

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero tú no puedes contestarme. No eres más que un recuerdo, no puedes explicarme por qué el verdadero Yonas se fue. Tú no eres él, no sé cómo te atreves a hacerte pasar por él – mi tono se había vuelto desafiante.

Me puse en guardia. Aquello se resolvería de alguna forma pero se resolvería pronto. Muy pronto estaríamos enfrascados en un combate a muerte. Era él o yo. Y el precio a pagar si perdía era la locura total y absoluta. No podía pagar ese precio. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Me miró. De sus ojos manaba la impresión de que se estuviese divirtiendo con aquello. Hacía ya tiempo que Yonas había muerto, seguramente había esperado este enfrentamiento mucho tiempo. Era el momento de acabar con él. Bajó la guardia y resopló.

- Bueno – dijo con un tono indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros. – En el fondo tienes razón, no soy tu hermano. ¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!

Cargó contra mí a toda velocidad con su espada, pero conseguí desviar el golpe con la mía. Traté de derribarle pero consiguió esquivar mi golpe. Las espadas chocaron varias veces antes de que nos separaramos en un salto. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

- Déjalo ya – le dije. – No puedes hacer nada, te venceré. Arreglemos esto pacíficamente.

- Es demasiado tarde, como siempre.

- Más vale tarde que nunca. Pero si lo quieres así, así lo tendrás.

- ¿Ahora vas de superior? – dijo en un tono burlón – ¿Qué hay del Rido que se creía menos que nadie? ¿El que desearía estar muerto?

- Tienes razón, si eso pudiera traer a Yonas de vuelta, no me importaría morir. Pero Yonas ya no puede volver, ¿verdad? ¡Está muerto!

- Por tu culpa. No fuiste capaz de salvarlo. Lo dejaste sólo. Llegaste tarde. Es todo tu culpa

- ¡Mentira! ¿Mi culpa? He invertido la mayor parte de mi vida en la Sociedad de Almas en buscarlo, de una u otra forma. Primero, me aislé del mundo. Lo busqué por todo cuanto rincón de aquel mundo era capaz de llegar. Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Decidí hacerme shinigami por una única razón, encontrarlo, ser lo suficientemente para traerlo de vuelta. Es cierto que después de todo no fui capaz de salvarlo pero... ¡Hice todo lo humanamente posible! Así que nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a decirme que es culpa mía.

La rabia inundaba todos mis sentidos. En cualquier otro momento, hubiera tratado de evitar el combate. Pero aquella insolencia, aquella maldad, me superaba. Aquel engendro de mi mente quería atormentarme para el resto de mis días, y no lo podía permitir. Debía acabar con él como fuera. No podía dejarle hacer eso.

Esta vez fui yo quien cargó contra él, pero, una vez más, mi ataque no fue capaz de penetrar en su defensa. Los mandobles iban y venían y ninguno era capaz de rozar siquiera el cuerpo de su oponente. Parecía que aquella batalla se prolongaría hasta la eternidad. Sólo remediaría eso el que uno de los dos diera un paso en falso. Y eso no parecía que fuera a pasar. Tenía que cambiar de táctica, cogerlo por sorpresa. Simples ataques con mi espada no le afectarían.

- Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. Hadou 33. ¡Soukatsui!

El hechizo fue una maniobra de distracción. Mientras veía como lo esquivaba, recité la invocación del siguiente hechizo. Quería inmovilizarlo, eso me daría tiempo para deshacerme de él.

- Bakudou 1 ¡Sai!

Inmediatamente, Yonas quedó inmovilizado y cayó al suelo. Afortunadamente, no era capaz de liberarse, a pesar de que era uno de los hechizos de restricción más débiles. Me acerqué a él y busqué algo con qué atarlo por si acaso se pasaba el efecto del hechizo. Una vez lo hube inmovilizado, le miré fijamente a los ojos. Había algo en aquella mirada, un rescoldo de mi hermano, pero sabía que ese que estaba allí no era él. Se movía inquietamente, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas, pero le era imposible.

- Antes me hiciste una pregunta – le dije cuando noté que ya estaba más calmado. – Me acusaste de haberte abandonado. Me dijiste que te había dejado solo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Fui yo el que se quedó solo de la noche a la mañana. Fui yo el que gastó años de su vida tratando de encontrarte. Ojalá no te hubieras muerto, Yonas. Ojalá hubiera llegado a tiempo y ese hollow no te hubiera asesinado. Desde que te fuiste hasta que encontré tu cadaver ni un solo pensamiento cruzó mi mente que el de hallarte. Ese era el motivo por el que me hice shinigami. Y tu muerte me reveló que vivía por una causa imposible, egoísta. Ser shinigami no es una meta caprichosa, no podía entregar mi vida al servicio de esa causa. Estuve mucho tiempo mal, a punto de abandonar mi vida. pero al fín lo comprendí. El destino quiso empujarme hacia arriba. Así que hasta en tu muerte, Yonas, me ayudaste. Por eso debo estarte agradecido.

- ¡Eso son sólo palabras!

- No. No son sólo palabras. Entregué parte de mi vida por ir a buscar a mi hermano. Sin embargo, tú no lo comprenderás. No eres más que una creación de mi mente que quiere atormentarme. Pero estoy harto de tormentos. Estoy harto de demonios. Estoy harto.

Me dí la vuelta, no quería que viera mis lágrimas, debía permanecer fuerte. Debía vencerle de una vez para todas y dejar de una vez de arrinconarlo en lo más profundo de mi memoria.

- ¿Piensas huir?

- Hace tiempo que dejé de huir. Voy a terminar con esto y lo voy a hacer ya. Adiós Yon... quienquiera que seas.

Le clavé la espada en el corazón y poco a poco la sangre comenzó a brotar de su pecho. Había acabado con él. Poco a poco, fue desapareciendo de mi vista. Aquel hombre se parecía a todo a mi hermano, pero no era él. Yonas, su recuerdo, su espíritu... seguía vivo. Dentro de mí, en algún sitio, y lo encontraría. Sería mi fuerza para seguir adelante.

Me senté en el suelo, cansado, sudoroso y sucio. Mis fuerzas se habían casi agotado, aunque, afortunadamente, habían sido suficientes para llegar hasta el final de aquella batalla. Sí, había vencido, como el maestro había dicho.

- Estás listo para volver – dijo una voz a mi espalda. Era el monje que había visto en el campanario. – Tu labor aquí ha terminado.

- Tienes razón ha terminado – le contesté casi inconscientemente – pero... ¿Quién eres?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Ya nos volveremos a encontrar. Pronto, muy pronto, te lo aseguro.


	9. Demonios V Home Sweet Home

Ya había pasado todo y al fín pude descansar. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en el tenebroso y lúgubre monasterio, sino que estaba tumbado en la cabaña del maestro Kunishi. Me encontraba en la habitación que había ocupado durante mis años de entrenamiento. El cuarto estaba en penumbra, pero se podían distinguir los pequeños detalles que lo decoraban.

La puerta se abrió y la luz inundó el lugar. Me giré a ver y era el maestro, con su habitual sonrisa en la cara, que miraba sorprendido, como si no esperaba verme levantado en ese momento.

- Oh, veo que estás despierto – susurró el maestro. – Buenos días, amigo mío. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Vencí al dragón – comencé a contarle la historia al maestro, que parecía muy satisfecho mientras me escuchaba. De pronto, levantó una mano interrumpiéndome.

- Vale, vale... me llega con saber el resultado, no hace falta que me cuentes todos los detalles. Por cierto, esta es Mitsuko, quiere que sea su maestro.

El maestro no estaba solo, una joven de pelo largo, castaño, le acompañaba. No había reparado en su presencia hasta ese momento, debido a estar recién despertado y a la excitación por mi logro. La joven se medio ocultaba, tímida, detrás del maestro, demostrando una gran timidez. Su reiatsu era aquel que había sentido cuando iba hacia la cabaña el día anterior.

- Es...

- Sí, es la persona que estaba aquí ayer conmigo. ¿Sigue preocupándote? – me dijo.

- No, ya no – sonreí mientras me levantaba. – ¿Debería preocuparme? – comenté mirando para la joven y echando la mano a la empuñadura de la espada, tratando de gastarle una broma a la que Mitsuko reaccionó escondiéndose todavía más detrás del maestro, que sonreía ante mi broma.

- Parece que ya estás de mejor humor. Eso es bueno.

- Sí, en cierto modo me siento como alguien nuevo. Ahora, si me disculpa, maestro, tengo algo que hacer. Volveré en unas horas.

Me adentré en el bosque y recorrí el camino que me separaba del lugar donde toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado. Ahora todo era distinto, definitivamente, para siempre. Me había reconciliado con aquella parte de mi pasado y sabía que nunca volvería a hundirme.

- Gracias, Yonas, gracias por todo – dije cuando estaba delante de la tumba. – Por haberme enseñado a sonreír, por haber impulsado este camino... por todo. Creo que nunca te lo podré agradecer suficiente, pero ahora sé que siempre estarás a mi lado, en mi memoria, en tan buenos momentos, pase lo que pase, y que puedo sonreír a la vida sin arrepentirme de nada.

Hay tantas cosas que querría preguntarte... ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿Por qué? Pero sé que nunca encontraré respuesta a esas preguntas. ¿Ves? Ya me has hecho llorar otra vez, como entonces. No debería ser tan sentimental... pero que quieres que le haga.

Pasé horas delante de aquella tumba, contándole todas las cosas que me habían pasado desde que nos separamos. De alguna forma, sentía que se las estaba contando a mi hermano cara a cara. Sentía que el estaba allí, encaramado a las ramas de los árboles como cuando eramos más jóvenes mientras yo me sentaba tranquilo en el suelo, apoyándome contra el tronco, escuchando atentamente todas las historias que contaba. Ahora habían cambiaban los papeles y era yo el que le contaba historias a él.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, me levanté y volví a la cabaña. Una vez más, detecté un reiatsu más en el interior de la casa del maestro. Estaba el maestro, Mitsuko y una persona más cuya energía me era bastante familiar.

- Hola a todos. Eliaz, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – pregunté a mi compañero mientras entraba en la cabaña – Si Arturo te ve sin el uniforme de la división sabes que se mosqueará. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? A lo mejor hasta te lanza algo a la cabeza.

Eliaz era un shinigami de la división que había entrado al mismo tiempo que yo. Desde el primer momento había mostrado unas técnicas muy similares a las del maestro Kunishi, pero nunca habría podido sospechar que se conocieran. Eliaz era el heredero de una familia noble de gran poder, Kunishi habitaba en una solitaria cabaña en medio del bosque, en el distrito 57 del Rukongai.

- El maestro me llamó. La verdad es que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin venir – contestó con toda naturalidad. – Por tu cara deduzco que no sabías que Kunishi fue mi maestro. Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.

- Sí, el joven Eliaz fue mi primer discípulo – intervino el maestro. – Era un joven con bastante talento, no sé como ha tardado tanto en ingresar en una división.

- Cosas de la vida, maestro. Por cierto, ahora que estamos todos, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta agradable reunión?

- ¡Ah, sí! Es verdad. Es para hablaros de Mitsuko – dijo el maestro con bastante parsimonia mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa mirada a la joven que compartía el té con nosotros. – Veréis, yo ya voy anciano y no me encuentro con fuerzas para llevar el entrenamiento de nadie más – iba a interrumpirle, pero el maestro levantó la mano como pidiéndome que le dejara explicarse. – Durante siglos, desde que abandoné mi antigua vida, sois muchos los que habéis pasado por la cabaña y a los que os he enseñado a sacar lo mejor de vosotros mismos. Ahora os toca a vosotros. Por eso quiero que tú especialmente, Eliaz, por los lazos que os unen, y tú, Rido, en lo que puedas ayudarle, os encarguéis del entrenamiento de esta joven.

- ¿Maestro de alguien?¿Yo? Eliaz es alguien experimentado, pero yo... la proposición me abruma, maestro. No hace mucho que soy shinigami...

- No te preocupes, tú sólo has de ayudarme en lo que te pida – me contestó Eliaz con una sonrisa. – Además también te servirá de entrenamiento, que parece que últimamente sólo piensas en eso.

Por la mañana, tras una conversación que había durado hasta bien entrada la noche, animada por el té y las historias que contaba el maestro, Eliaz y yo decidimos volver al cuartel. Antes de partir el maestro, me llamó a parte y me entregó un traje de shinigami.

- No comprendo, maestro. ¿Un traje de shinigami?

- Sí, el tuyo está bastante maltratado después de tus locas carreras por el bosque y creo que éste es de tu talla, ¿no? – contestó eludiendo mi pregunta. – Venga, que Eliaz te está esperando y créeme, es mejor no hacerle enfadar.

Viendo que el maestro no contestaría mi pregunta, Eliaz y yo nos pusimos en camino. Le pregunté a Eliaz si sabía por qué el maestro tenía un traje shinigami pero me contestó que era una larga historia y que algún día el maestro me la contaría. Al parecer, a Kunishi no le gustaba hablar de ello, le causaba cierto dolor. Entonces lo entendí, el maestro también tenía sus propios dragones... y todavía no había conseguido acabar con ellos.

Llegamos a la división y, de lejos, distinguí a Nalya. No me había atrevido acercarme a ella en varios meses, a excepción de una misión en la que habíamos coincidido y en la que no me había dirigido la palabra. Me acerqué hacia ella, que otra vez estaba escuchando música en un patio del cuartel. Cuando me vió acercarme, se sacó los cascos y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Interrumpes mi descanso porque vienes a decirme algo de vital importancia para tu atormentado ego y que a los demás nos importa poco o es que sólo me has confundido con un fantasma?

- Precisamente quería hablar de eso... – dije, intimidado por aquella forma de iniciar la conversación. – Venía a pedirte disculpas por haberme ido el otro día en la feria de verano.

- A buenas horas... Han pasado meses. ¡Meses! Pero bueno, disculpas aceptadas. Lo que sea para que me dejes volver a escuchar tranquilamente mi música.

Inmediatamente volvió a ponerse los auriculares y cerrar los ojos, haciéndome ver a las claras que nuestra conversación había terminado. Desde lo lejos, Eliaz miraba la escena y me sonrió burlonamente mientras pasaba a su lado.

- Déjame que te acompañe al cuarto, yo también voy para ahí. Tanto paseo por el bosque me ha dejado exhausto – me dijo. – Por cierto, ¿qué le has hecho para que esté así contigo?

- No tengo ni idea. El día que la acompañé a la feria fue bastante amable, pero el resto de nuestros contactos han sido bastante... agresivos por su parte – le contesté. – ¿Qué le has hecho tú para que no te muerda cada vez que habláis?


	10. Spirits are always with me

Hacía ya varias semanas que había vuelto de mi descanso en la cabaña del bosque. Siguiendo los consejos del maestro y de Arturo, había reducido el ritmo de entrenamiento. No debía tener prisa por mejorar, todo llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar y no podría forzar el momento.

El ambiente estaba calmado, sin problemas y ya no pasaba el día en el gimnasio, lo que me permitía conocer más a mis compañeros. Eliaz me acompañaba habitualmente en los largos ratos de meditación, pues él, como buen alumno, poseía unas técnicas muy similares a las del maestro, lo que me permitía, al mismo tiempo, aumentar mi dominio sobre ellas y llegar a trabar una gran amistad con él.

- ¡Rido! – me gritó Okita, interrumpiendo mi baño. – Te busca el teniente. Me parece que se te acabaron las vacaciones – apuntó en medio de una amplia sonrisa.

Una misión, la primera en mucho tiempo. Realmente, el ambiente había estado demasiado calmado desde la última vez en la que habíamos bajado a la tierra hacía ya varios meses. Se había tratado de una misión en equipo en la que participó toda la división, acerca de una clase de hollows desconocida.

Atravesé los jardines hasta el despacho de Arturo. La capitana había salido, así que él se encargaba de asignar las misiones y de mantener el orden en el cuartel, algo por otra parte que a veces resultaba difícil, con tanta ociosidad y tan poco que hacer, muchas veces se nos iba la mano en nuestros entrenamientos... o en las fiestas. Cuando llegué al despacho Arturo me entregó un folio en el que se detallaba la operación.

_"Orden: Se ha detectado espiritu de tierra en estado Avanzado. Localización: coordenadas 4400, 3508. Ciudad de Kyoto, Japon. Zona sur. Especificaciones: Proceda a entierro de alma inmediato. En caso de mutación a hollow, proceder a purificación."_

-Fácil, ¿eh? – Arturo sonreía levemente divertido desde su asiento en el despacho. – Tu primer trabajo en solitario y tienes que encargarte de uno de esos. Nada, nada mal.

Mi primera misión en solitario era un espíritu de tierra, era curioso. Sonreí a Arturo mientras volvía la vista al papel y repasaba una y otra vez los detalles de la misión. Era un alma joven, como yo cuando morí. No merecía sufrir más, cualquier cosa que le hubiera podido pasar, que hubiera podido hacer no merecía prolongar más su sufrimiento. Era una misión fácil... pero, para mí, se había convertido en una misión de vital importancia.

-¿Planeando tu estrategia? Ese tipo de alma no es nada amistosa – dijo Arturo, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

-Recordé que en vida siempre quise ir a Japón – le contesté sonriendo abiertamente antes de darme la vuelta para abandonar la oficina. Arturo me miraba desconcertado, sabía que no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

Después de prepararme, cuando me dirigía a la puerta, me crucé con Eliaz. Iba vestido con ropa de calle, cosa que hacía a menudo y que ponía de mal humor a los oficiales. No les gustaba que se saltara las normas tan a la torera.

- ¿Y tú tan arreglado? – le dije

- Tengo una cena en casa con unos parientes y... – parecía tratar de buscar una excusa. – Bueno, que me he enterado que tienes tu primera misión en solitario. Enhorabuena. ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de la primera vez que bajé al mundo mortal? Resulta que...

- Olvídalo. No tengo tiempo ahora para otra de tus batallitas – le interrumpí sonriéndole mientras me marchaba a toda velocidad. – ¡Ah! ¡Pásalo bien con tu cita!

Mientras me alejaba podía imaginarme la cara que se le había quedado a Eliaz con mi último comentario. Últimamente me estaba dado cuenta de mi faceta más sarcástica y estaba aprendiendo a sacarle partido. Me divertía chinchar a Eliaz, sobre todo porque terminábamos en interminables batallas que llenaban por completo los ratos libres.

Aquella zona olía a podrido, a odio, a muerte, a destrucción. Ese era el olor que dejaba la guerra. Podían pasar siglos, pero toda aquella violencia dejaba en el aire toda aquella carga de sentimientos. Todo aquello se palpaba en el aire. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ninguno. ¿Valía la pena? No. Por su puesto que no.

Venganza, dolor, odio, tristeza, desesperación... ¿Cuál de aquellos sentimientos sería el culpable de que aquella pobre alma se pudriera hasta el punto de convertirse en un Hollow? No lo podía permitir... Llegaría a tiempo, a tiempo de salvarla.

Llegué al lugar indicado, una vieja construcción, bastante desgastada. Los gritos lastimeros de la niña se podían percibir afinando un poco el oído. Cuando debería estar sufriendo. Por eso es que habia decidido seguir adelante. Paz, tranquilidad, serenidad, eran el motivo de mi vida, mi brújula, mi guía... y eran mi regalo para almas como aquella.

-Espera pequeña alma, pronto estarás mejor – murmuré mientras desenvainaba mi zampakutou y me dirigía a lo alto del edificio, donde se encontraba el alma.

Aquel lugar apestaba a odio. La habitación estaba casi totalmente a oscuras y allí, en el rincón más oscuro, estaba ella. Unos ojos llenos de rencor que me miraban fijamente, que me transmitían su miedo, sus ansias de venganza...

-Vaya, no piensas ponermelo fácil, ¿eh? – le pregunté mientras observaba como se tensaba. – ¿Qué hay de especial en este lugar?

La pequeña seguía todos mis movimientos con sus ojos mientras me paseaba por la habitación hacia ella, esquivando los escombros y las zonas del suelo que me ofrecían menor confianza. Aquella situación de alerta y el silencio fueron las únicas respuestas que recibieron mis preguntas.

-¿Debo interpretar eso como un "que te importa"?

Ante esa pregunta, la respuesta cambió. Se levantó y adoptó la misma postura que adoptaban los animales del bosque cuando se ven acorralados, cuando son más peligrosos. Al momento cargó contra mí, llevando por delante un pedazo de vidrio. Aquello podía ser peligroso, pero sobre todo, el movimiento de la joven me mostró el motivo de la visita. La fisura de su pecho estaba a punto de abrirse, podían quedar días, semanas... pero en cualquier modo había que terminar con aquello ya.

-¡Hey! – exclamé mientras la esquivaba.

Hasta cuatro veces se reprodujeron sus ataques a una gran velocidad. Era una chica, más joven que yo, vestida con un kimono impregnado de sangre seca y tierra. Le saqué el arma, pero cuando toqué su mano sucedió algo que me descolocó completamente. Parecía como si hubiera viajado al pasado. Delante de mí vi tendidos en el suelo los cadáveres de una familia y, entre ellos, los de aquella niña. La habían asesinado de una forma brutal, ése era el motivo de su sufrimiento. Ese sufrimiento al que tenía que ponerle fin cuanto antes.

Entonces me vino a la mente el cuerpo de Yonas, el gran dragón al que había vencido días atrás, pero que había sido la causa de mis tormentos durante mucho tiempo. Miré al cuerpecito que empezaba a moverse y me dí cuenta de qué afortunado había sido yo. Nalya me había encontrado poco después de mi muerte. Ella no lo había sido. ¿Habría llegado yo a ser así?

Desenvainé de nuevo mi zampakutou y me dirigí hacia ella, que se levantaba a duras penas tratando de volver a plantarme cara. No merecía sufrir tanto, pero aquel recuerdo siempre quedaría grabado en su memoria hasta que un día, como él, fuera capaz de enfrentarse a sus demonios.

- Bakudou 1 ¡Sai!

El hechizo hizo su efecto y el cuerpo de la criaturilla aquella se convulsionó mientras quedaba apresado. Gruñó y gimió de furia y desesperación y fue entonces cuando descubrí la herida que atravesaba en diagonal su cuello. Quizas fuera por eso que ella no hubiera dicho ni una palabra.

- Soy un shinigami, no estoy aqui para hacerte daño. Te llevaré a un lugar parecido al sitio donde viviste. Quizas sea bueno o malo pero eso dependerá de ti...

"... y de que consigas vencer a tus demonios", concluí para mis adentros. Pero no estaba preparada por ahora. No podría salir victoriosa de aquel combate sola, y, sobre todo, no podría hacerlo hasta que encontrara la paz. Sólo cabía aquella salida, aquella técnica de la que una vez nos había hablado el profesor de Kidou.

- Siento tu pena... - le dije mientras alzaba la espada -y si me permites, deja que selle tu corazón para que puedas al menos por un tiempo tener la paz que tanto necesitas...

Fue como un estallido pequeño, la empuñadura tocó su frente y todo se hundió en un resplandor..

- Pero te prometo... que cuando tu corazón este listo, yo estaré ahí para verlo...

- ¡¿Sector 72?! ¡Para ella eso es casi una condena a muerte!

Mientras hablaba, me excitaba más y mis gestos se hacían más exagerados. No era justo. Aquella niña había sido destinada, condenada, a vivir en el sector 72 del Rukongai, uno de los más conflictivos.

- No es culpa tuya, – decía Eliaz a mi lado – son las cosas de la burocracia. No hay nada que hacerle.

- Ya, pero... Tenías que haberla visto...

Era totalmente injusto. ¿Sobreviviría? Me preocupaba aquella chica, me preocupaba seriamente. Afortunadamente, si todo salía bien, sus demonios no harían acto de presencia en varios años, pero aquel destino era igualmente grave. ¿Qué le depararía el futuro?

- ¡Eh! Soñador, despierta. Mitsuko nos está esperando. ¿Recuerdas que le prometiste que hoy tendríais ese combate de prueba?

- Cierto, es verdad, pero seguro que lo entiende – le contesté – Al fin y al cabo acabo de llegar de mi primera misión, ¿no?

- Y te estás comiendo el tarro por algo que no puedes arreglar – me contestó. – Esto me suena a algo... ¿No era ése tu antiguo yo?

- Serás...

- ¿Cabrón? Sí, un poco. Venga arriba, que ya llegamos tarde.


	11. Sin descanso

– Pero... no hace ni unas semanas que empezamos esto...

– Venga, ¿ahora no te atreves?

– Creo que prefiero a tu otra yo, la tímida. ¿Recuerdas? La que se escondía detrás del maestro.

– No digas tonterías. Empecemos de una vez.

– ¿Pero seguro que estás preparada?

Mitsuko no contestó, se abalanzó sobre mí y no pude hacer nada por remediarlo. Me había cogido desprevenido. Entre otras cosas porque yo no tenía ganas en aquel momento, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Además, necesitaba descansar un rato, había sido una noche ajetreada: mi primera misión en solitario en el mundo mortal. No estaba para jueguecitos aquella mañana.

En esos momentos lo que más me preocupaba era qué pasaría con aquella chiquilla. El sector 72 era ya de por sí una zona peligrosa, pero además aquella chiquilla parecía tan indefensa. No sólo eso, ¿y si la técnica fallaba? Nunca antes lo había intentado, no sabía si daría resultado... ni por cuánto tiempo conseguiría haber sellado aquel recuerdo. Sólo sabía que quería estar allí cuando todo aquello saliera a la luz y...

– ¡Espabila! No dejarás que te gane, ¿verdad? – gritó una voz desde lo lejos.

Maldije un par de veces a Eliaz, que miraba divertido desde el porche de su casa mientras tomaba una taza de té, por haber preparado aquello y luego a mí mismo por haberlo aceptado antes de comenzar a devolver los golpes de mi oponente, que hasta entonces sólo había tratado de esquivar.

Mitsuko mejoraba rápidamente y pronto estaría preparada para las pruebas de acceso a la academia. Poseía un gran talento para el combate. El tacto de una espada, aunque fueran aquellas viejas espadas de madera, le cambiaba en carácter de una forma increíble. Abandonaba aquella timidez que la caracterizaba y se convertía en un auténtico maestro de espada.

Pasamos buena parte de la mañana entre los sonidos de aquellas espadas de madera y los jadeos de cansancio. Cuando faltaban un par de horas para la comida detuvimos el entrenamiento y entramos dentro de la gran casa de Eliaz a tomar un pequeño refrigerio y reponer fuerzas. Pasaron unos minutos y Mitsuko se disculpó y fue a asearse.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – me preguntó de repente mi compañero, que me miraba intrigado.

– ¿Qué fue qué? – contesté intentando esquivar la pregunta.

Estaba bastante claro que no había estado tan concentrado como habitualmente en el entrenamiento. Había estado toda la mañana absorto en mis pensamientos mientras combatía con Mitsuko. No podía olvidar lo pasado aquella noche. No podía evitar pensar en qué sería de aquella chica. No podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a mí.

– ¿Ves? Ya estás otra vez. ¿Sigues aquí conmigo?

– Sí... Sí, perdona... Supongo que es el cansancio.

– El cansancio, ya.

Sabía que Eliaz sabía perfectamente por qué estaba yo así. Simplemente quería escucharlo salir de mis labios. Era algo que hacía habitualmente cuando veía que no todo iba bien como debería. Pero aquella mañana no tenía ganas de hablar. Sólo podía pensar una cosa.

– Oye... – dije finalmente – Tú eres noble y todo eso... ¿No podrías hacer algo?

– ¿Por la chica? Demasiado tarde. Ya ha sido asignada al sector 72, si me hubieras avisado antes, quizás. Ahora llevaría demasiado tiempo cambiar la asignación, si es que es posible. No estoy seguro de que lo sea. Eso sin contar el hecho de que queda encontrarla y... convencerla. Y por lo que dices no es muy amigable.

– Ya veo... pero...

– Rido, en serio, no te atormentes. Si lo que dices que viste es verdad, sus sentimientos le ayudarán a seguir adelante sea como sea. Y estoy seguro que algún día la encontraráss de nuevo.

– Sí, claro, eso si sobrevive... – dije pensativamente.

Entonces no había remedio. Aquella chiquilla, Kara, tendría que sobrevivir en el sector 72, artormentada por su pasado y su presente, pero yo borraría las tormentas de su futuro. Se merecía una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y abandonar todo sufrimiento, como yo. Aquel era el propósito de mi nueva vida.

– En fin, Eliaz. Se hace tarde. Deberíamos volver al cuartel, si Arturo no nos ve a la hora de la comida no le va a sentar muy bien. Sobre todo tú, que ya sabes que no te pasa ni una.

Nos dirigimos al cuartel de nuevo. Afortunadamente, cuando llegamos aún quedaba un rato para la comida, suficiente para poder darme un buen baño y asearme antes de acudir al comedor junto con el resto de compañeros. Y por la tarde, con suerte, me esperaría un buen descanso.

Llegué a mi dormitorio después del almuerzo y me tumbé en la cama. Había avisado a Eliaz para que me viniera a despertar antes de ir a la cena. Quizás si dormía podría despejar mi mente y descansar el cuerpo después de la misión nocturna y la mañana de entrenamiento. Pero el ruido de mis pensamientos hizo que me costara cerrar los ojos.

Cuando por fin conseguí olvidar el ruido de mis pensamientos y comenzar a descansar, me encontré de nuevo en aquel monasterio. Todo era igual, pero diferente a la vez. Ya no llovía, el suelo estaba seco y el lugar no estaba en ruinas.

Recordé las palabras de aquel monje que me habían emplazado hasta un próximo encuentro. El momento había llegado y sabía perfectamente hacia dónde tenía que ir. En aquel momento no se trataba de buscar demonios sino de encontrar a aquel hombre y el primer sitio donde miraría era donde lo había visto la primera vez.

Repetí el recorrido que había realizado la primera noche que había visitado aquel lugar. Atravesé el claustro por mi izquierda, hasta llegar a la puerta que comunicaba con el patio ajardinado. La crucé y subí las escaleras de mi derecha hasta el final.

Crucé la puerta y me encontré delante del gran cuadro del monje, que aún con luz seguía pareciendo tenebroso. Continué hacia la izquierda y crucé otra puerta de mayores dimensiones que me llevó a la parte superior del gran claustro.

Me asomé a la ventana, y observé la fuente. La diferencia que había entre aquella ocasión y la anterior era impresionante. La fuente que otrora me había aterrorizado, plagada de zarzas y cubierta de musgo y líquenes ahora lucía imponente y manaba de ella un agua límpida, cristalina.

No me entretuve más y busqué la entrada a las escaleras del campanario. Subí a lo mas alto y salí al exterior. Allí estaba. Debajo de la campana principal, la figura del monje lucía tan enjuta, austera y misteriosa como en nuestro primer encuentro.

– Hola, Rido – dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia mí y rompiendo el silencio. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Me estoy preguntando lo mismo – contesté. – Desperté aquí, así que supuse que había llegado el momento de nuestro encuentro.


	12. Despertar

– ¡Eh! ¡Rido! Despierta, que ya casi es hora de ir a cenar – me decía Elíaz mientras me zarandeaba sobre el colchón de mi cama.

Me levanté de la cama sin haber descansado nada. Entre bostezos fui siguiendo a Eliaz por los pasillos hacia el comedor mientras me atusaba la barba y trataba de arreglarme el pelo para estar lo más presentable posible cuando entrase a la presencia de mis compañeros.

– Buenas tardes – saludamos los dos al unísono mientras abríamos la puerta.

Tomamos asiento y comenzamos a cenar. Mientras el comedor se inundaba del olor de los alimentos y del ir y venir de las palabras que entrecruzaban mis compañeros, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho el monje.

– _Durante años has vivido bajo el entrenamiento del maestro Kunishi. Ahora es mi turno. Yo puedo mostrarte tu verdadera fuerza, pero no podré hacerlo hasta que te hayas reconciliado contigo mismo y con tu pasado. Cualquier esfuerzo por enseñártelo sería en vano, tu alma aún no estaría preparada para asimilarlo._

¿Reconciliarme con mi pasado? ¿Cómo? Ya había extirpado el sentimiento de culpabilidad que me había perseguido durante toda mi vida. Había conseguido superar la muerte de Yonas. ¿Qué más debía hacer?

Me había prometido ser capaz de transmitir las mismas sensaciones que había percibido cuando Nalya enterró mi alma. Me había prometido dar una segunda oportunidad a almas como la de aquella chiquilla a la que había enterrado la pasada noche, atormentada, deshauciada, solitaria. Y para ello, me había prometido ser cada vez más fuerte, para que, pasara lo que pasara, nadie pudiera hacerles daño. Y para hacerme más fuerte, debía seguir los consejos de aquel monje, cuyo nombre y cuyo pasado desconocía, pero que de alguna forma sabía que era la llave de mi futuro.

Pero, ¿con qué pasado reconciliarme? Había cometido demasiados errores, demasiadas estupideces a lo largo de mi vida. Por mi memoria, de vez en cuando, aún se paseaban imágenes cada vez más borrosas de noches arrojadas por la borda, de días vividos sin ni siquiera sentirme vivo... Drogas, alcohol... un laberinto que me había acabado por volver loco.

Demasiadas imágenes que quería olvidar, demasiados errores que tenía que subsanar y aquellos errores me habían conducido a un callejón sin salida. Yo había optado por la salida fácil, abandonar, sacarme cobardemente la vida y sin tratar de resolver todos mis problemas.

Desde que estaba en la Sociedad de Almas no me había preocupado por ello. Me había concentrado en seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Aquellos problemas del pasado habían acabado por camuflarse en mi subconsciente en forma de demonios pero los había vencido ¿A qué se refería el monje?

Ya había acabado con ellos, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué es lo que me pedía? "Reconciliarme conmigo mismo y con mi pasado". Perdonarme a mí mismo por haber malgastado mi vida mortal, por veintitrés años que se habían convertido en un tormento para mí y para los que me rodeaban. ¿Era eso?

O quizás lo que me pedía era reconciliarme con mi recuerdo de Yonas, con mi vida en la Sociedad de Almas, con todas las veces que me había culpado por la desaparición y la muerte de mi hermano. Otra cosa con la que también había acabado, aunque seguía sin saber el porqué de muchas cosas, demasiadas cuestiones por resolver cuya respuesta no me corría prisa. Al menos de momento.

– ¡Eh! ¿Piensas quedarte en el comedor toda la noche? ¿O es que vuelves a ver fantasmas?

Era Nalya, que utilizaba su habitual actitud sarcástica y distante para darme a entender que todo el mundo se había ido ya del comedor y que mi comida seguía en el plato, enfriándose. Supuse que aprovecharía la oportunidad para burlarse, porque aquella especie de amabilidad escondida bajo su comportamiento normal no era lo habitual en nuestra relación. De todas formas, estaba demasiado cansado para defenderme o contraatacar.

– ¿Eh? Oh, sí, mierda... Maldito Eliaz, podía haberme avisado... – contesté con un tono que demostraba a la vez vergüenza, indignación y cansancio. – Lo siento, estaba pensando... Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– A ver con qué me sales ahora...

– He estado hablando con un monje... bueno... no sé, supongo, que es el espíritu de mi espada...

– Abreviando... – me interrumpió. – ¿Tú estas preguntas no se las sueles hacer a Eliaz?

– Sí, pero el no está.

– Tranquilo, seguro que está cerca, si no está contigo seguro que está persiguiéndome. Que no te extrañe si está al otro lado de la puerta – dijo sonriendo mientras cabeceaba hacia la puerta.

– A lo que iba, que me lías. El monje me dijo que tenía que reconciliarme con mi pasado, ¿te ha pasado algo igual? Es que no lo entiendo, hace unos días...

– Mira, Rido, no me des la vara con este tipo de preguntitas – me cortó. – Sabes que no me apetece nada meterme en la vida y en los problemas de los demás, sobre todo cuando no me afectan. El que hace eso es Eliaz, que además te conoce mejor que yo...

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Se paró antes de abrirla y me miró fijamente a la cara. Cuando abrió la puerta, efectivamente Eliaz estaba allí, esperándola, curioseando... o algo así. Nalya comenzó a hablar con él y cerró la puerta. Parecía un poco molesta y cansada, quizás porque no tenía la paciencia suficiente para tener a mi amigo el noble todo el día siguiéndole.

Terminé de cenar apresuradamente y me fui a dar un paseo por el jardín. Al rato apareció Nalya y se unió a mi paseo. Aquello era extraño, normalmente, cuando me acercaba un poco a ella solía parar en seco mi acercamiento con alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Sin embargo, aquel día se había acercado a mí y caminaba conmigo, a mi lado.

– Bien, parece que Eliaz ya no está – dijo rompiendo el silencio en que nos movíamos.

– Sí, supongo que habrá ido a echarle un vistazo a Mitsuko... Esa chica tiene mucho talento. Llegará a ser alguien importante... Puede que un 11, si Eliaz no lo remedia – comenté en un intento por crear un ambiente agradable. – No le gustan mucho los onces, pero seguro que ya lo sabes...

Su rostro había adoptado un rictus serio, nada acorde con la broma con la que había tratado de romper el hielo un segundo antes. Se paró delante de mí y me miró fijamente, como había hecho un rato antes en el comedor.

– Bueno, al grano, que aquí hace frío y me apetece volver a mi cuarto a escuchar música – comenzó. Sus palabras se atropellaban al salir de su boca, como si quisiera terminar con aquello cuanto antes. – Puede que esto no te ayude pero de todas formas así me lo saco de encima y no me tengo que molestar en "guardar el secreto". Porque además es estúpido en este caso. Mierda, ésto lo tenía que haber hecho otro, no yo... Es algo de tu pasado que nadie te ha contado...


	13. Memories from the Past I Death

_Por aquella época vivía solo, en el bosque, cerca del pueblo. No me metía en problemas, comía lo que podía conseguir y no me preocupaba por lo que pensaran de mí. Estaba bien como estaba. Sin meterme en líos, sin causarle problemas a nadie. Nada había cambiado respecto a lo anterior._

– _¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó aquel hombre._

_Mi nombre, el nombre de un perdedor. No. Era alguien nuevo. Alguien sin identidad. No iba a vivir con ellos. ¿Para qué decirle nada?_

– _Yo... – dudé – Yo no tengo un nombre que merezca ser recordado._

– _¡Oh!¡Vamos! Todo el mundo tiene un nombre, y todo el mundo merece ser recordado._

– _Pues yo no._

– _Si vamos a ser amigos..._

"_Amigos"... Alguien como yo no podría tener amigos. ¿Para qué?¿Para causarles sufrimiento?¿Para dejarlos tirados a la primera de cambio? No. Yo no podía tener amigos. Era imposible. Si vivía lejos de cualquier sentimiento tendría la oportunidad de no volver a sufrir, ni a hacer sufrir._

– _¿Amigos? – le interrumpí.– Lo único que conseguirías es que te hiciera daño. Es mejor para todos que me quede aquí, solo._

– _No digas tonterías. En fin, si no me quieres decir nada, te llamaré Rido. Tienes cara de llamarte así._

– _No me escuchas, ¿verdad?_

– _No – me dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

– ¿Me escuchas? Verás, tú te has criado en una cultura occidental. Supongo que te será más difícil de asimilarlo, pero siempre has sido bueno en los estudios así que no te diré nada nuevo aunque a lo mejor sí, quien sabe lo que dan ahora en la Academi... ¡Mierda! Me estoy liando. A ver si me explico... ¡No! Mejor. Vamos a hacer una cosa. ¡Ven conmigo!

– ¿A dónde? – pregunté mientras Nalya me agarraba del uniforme y me arrastraba en dirección al cuartel.

– Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Atravesamos a toda velocidad el cuartel. Los compañeros nos miraban entre asustados, curiosos y divertidos mientras cruzábamos sin parar y a toda prisa una estancia tras otra hasta llegar a la puerta de la división. Logré zafarme de su presa y mientras me acababa de colocar bien el traje me apresuré a seguirle.

La expresión de Nalya reflejaba la tensión del momento y me transmitía esa sensación tambíen a mí. ¿A dónde estábamos yendo? Atravesábamos el Sereitei en medio de una ligera neblina. Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino.

– ¿El cuartel de la décima división?¿No es demasiado tarde para estar entrando en los cuarteles ajenos? Deberíamos volver.

– ¡Db! – grió. – ¡Db!¡Sal!

Genial, no sólo no me había escuchado, sino que a ella la debía haber despertado a medio Sereitei. Incluso apuesto a que el maestro Kunishi la había oído desde su cabaña en el bosque junto al distrito 57 del Rukongai Oeste. A los pocos segundos, una multitud de shinigamis de la división salieron a increparnos.

– Vale, ya lo has conseguido. Ahora tenemos a toda la división 10 encima, cabreada con nosotros. ¿Era eso lo que buscabas?

– No digas tonterías... ¡Ah! Ahí viene.

– ¿Quién? ¿Quién es ese Db?

– Un viejo amigo – dijo un shinigami que se nos había acercado. – Hola, Rido, yo soy Db.

Su cara me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Estaba seguro de que lo conocía de algo pero no sabía ubicar su rostro en mi memoria. Quizás sería de verlo en la Academia, en el Sereitei... pero no caía exactamente.

– ¿Nos... conocemos?

– Algo así – contestó mientras se giraba hacia mi compañera – Nalya, ¿que trae por aquí?

– Verás, estaba tratando de contarle a éste...

– ¡Oye! ¿Éste? Tengo nombre. ¿Eres conscient...?¡Au!

– ¡No me interrumpas! Estaba tratando de contarle a éste – repitió, enfatizando el "éste" – lo que sabemos acerca de él. Pero me estaba liando así que te dejo a ti el problema. Adiós. Buenas noches. ¡Pasadlo bien!

– ¡Eh! ¡Oye! – dijimos al unísono.

– ¡¿Qué es eso que sabéis acerca de mí?!

– ¡¿Por qué me dejáis a mí con todo el marrón?!

Pero ya era tarde, Nalya había desaparecido de nuestro campo visual y se había perdido en las callejuelas del Sereitei, probablemente de vuelta al cuartel de la división. Ahora yo estaba allí, en el patio frontal del cuartel del décimo escuadrón, en el que afortunadamente ya se habían calmado los ánimos y todo volvía lentamente al silencio propio de aquella hora.

– ¿Qué es eso que decís saber de mí?

En aquel momento no me contestó. Con una seña, me invitó a seguirle hacia

– Bueno, es una larga historia. Hace mucho mucho tiempo...

– ¿"En una galaxia muy muy lejana"? – dije sin poder aguantar la risa.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió desconcertado Db

– Déjalo – le contesté. No me había dado cuenta que seguramente aquí arriba no hubieran oído hablar de aquellas películas. – Por favor, continúa.

– Está bien. Lo que te decía. Hace bastante tiempo... tú, Nalya y yo fuimos compañeros en la Academia.

– ¿Compañeros?¿En la Academia?¿Qué?¿Cómo? Es imposible, Nalya...

– Enterró tu alma. Lo sé. Sé que es difícil de entender... Supongo que ya conoces todo el rollo ese del ciclo de las almas...

– Sí, cuando un alma muere en el mundo mortal, su alma viene a parar a la Sociedad de Almas. Cuando muere aquí... ¡Un momento! Entonces... lo que me quieres decir es que en mi... "vida anterior" yo fui vuestro compañero en la Academia, de Nalya y tuyo...

– Exacto. Veo que al menos sigues siendo el mismo chaponcete... Siempre nos superabas a todos en la Academia.

– Vaya... La verdad es que suena increíble. No me acuerdo de nada... Bueno, eso es lógico. Pero... ¿por qué Nalya no me dijo nada? Llevamos casi un año siendo compañeros.

– Precisamente. Lleváis un año juntos, deberías conocerla, no es muy dada a las relaciones interpersonales. Verás, cuando Nalya enterró tu alma vino a contárnoslo. Te suicidaste, ¿no? Supusimos que no estabas preparado para saberlo así que quedamos en que te lo contaríamos todo cuando estuvieses preparado. Hasta ahora no había sabido más de ti, a parte de que habías ingresado en la novena división.

– ¿Quién más lo sabe?

– Aiolos, de la 13, que fue nuestro compañero en el examen de ascenso a shinigami y Gaby, Krunzik e Ichiken, de mi división. Entramos en la academia al mismo tiempo y, de hecho, hicimos algunas travesuras juntos.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, en serio. De hecho, hubo una bastante sonada. Estaban cerca los examenes y teníamos que eliminar tensión así que un día nos colamos en una de esas grandes fiestas en el cuartel de la octava división y arramplamos con bastante sake. Fuimos unos héroes en la Academia.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí, verás..

No podía salir de mi asombro. Cada cosa que me contaba me sorprendía aún más, historias de una amistad perdida, de algo que había tenido y que en esta vida había rechazado hasta que había vuelto a... ¿casa? La charla continuó hasta bien entrada la noche, mientras paseábamos por los jardines de la división 10. Cuando ya me acompañaba a la puerta, Db se paró, y me miró con una cara que reflejaba una gran curiosidad.

– ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me resulta curioso – me dijo. – Normalmente, cuando alguien se reencarna no suele llevar el mismo nombre. Tú te llamas Rido, como antes...

– ¿Qué tiene eso de significativo? Mi nombre me lo puso mi hermano. Yo me avergonzaba de mi nombre y el me dijo "Te llamaré Rido. Tienes cara de llamarte así." Yonas tenía salidas de ese estilo .

– Un momento – su rostro había cambiado completamente. – ¿Has dicho Yonas?

– Sí. Era el nombre de mi hermano, bueno, no era exactamente mi hermano...

– Fue el causante de tu muerte.

– ¡¿Cómo?!¡Es imposible!¡Yonas no haría eso nunca!

– Baja la voz. A ver. Déjame explicartelo. Todo fue un accidente.

– ¡¿Cómo que un accidente?!¡Estás diciendo que mi hermano me mató!

– Si me dejas explicártelo a lo mejor...

– ¿Si te dejo explicármelo? Mira, acabo de conocerte... por mucho que en... una vida pasada hayamos sido amigos... ¡Yonas no me mató!¡Nunca haría eso!

– ¡Espera! ¿Quieres escucharme un momento?

No, no quería. No quería escuchar que había sido Yonas, mi hermano, quien me había matado, quien me había arrebatado una vida de la que yo no me acordaba pero que parecía ser infinitamente mejor a la que yo recordaba haber vivido. Yonas no podía haberme hecho eso. Tenía que haber alguna explicación... seguro. Seguro que la había

– Rido, ¿quieres escucharme?

– No lo sé...

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Bueno, está bien, vamos a calmarnos, ¿vale? – dijo mientras me tendía una taza de té.

– A ver... habla.

– Ocurrió durante el examen de ascenso a shinigami. Aiolos, Nalya, tú y yo formábamos uno de los grupos – comenzó. – Habíamos conseguido pasar la primera prueba con algún que otro problema. Yo me quedé atrás por... por algo que no viene a cuento y vosotros estabais ya con los examinadores esperando por mí para comenzar la segunda prueba.

Yo no ví lo que ocurrió, Nalya sería más adecuada para contártelo, pero ya que no está te contaré lo mismo que me dijo. Mientras luchaba contra un grupo de Hollows, uno de los académicos del grupo que combatía en un espacio cercano al nuestro perdió el control de su espada. Al parecer, tú saliste corriendo hacia él para ayudar a detenerle sin causar mayores daños. Conseguiste salvarle pero saliste herido mortalmente. Conseguiste llegar a la división cuatro pero ya era demasiado tarde y a las pocas horas... falleciste.

Aquel academíco se llamaba Yonas y nunca llegó a convertirse en shinigami. Después de aquel incidente, nunca se le volvió a ver en el Sereitei, así que todo el mundo pensó que había sido expulsado por su imprudencia. Sea como fuere, expulsado o que hubiera decidido marcharse por voluntad propia, acabó viviendo en el Rukongai.

– Entonces, por una casualidad, me encontró allí – continué. Aquello iba tomando una inquietante lógica. – Supongo que entonces trató de redimirse y se convirtió en mi amigo... Eso aclara algunas cosas. Había veces que se ponía melancólico, nostálgico, pero nunca lo admitía.

– Puede ser...


	14. Memories from Past II Tryin' to explain

¿"Puede ser"? Aquella había sido la respuesta de Db a la teoría que le había expuesto sobre Yonas tras conocer toda aquella increíble historia. Una historia tan increíble que todavía no le daba crédito. Mientras avanzaba lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche, sobre los tejados del Sereitei, hacia el cuartel de la novena división no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello.

Una y otra vez volvía a repetirme la misma historia. Yo había crecido en la Sociedad de Almas y entrado a la Academia de Shinigamis al mismo tiempo que aquella que me había salvado la vida al enterrar mi alma. Había destacado en los estudios y llegado al examen final donde un terrible accidente con un académico que estaba realizando la primera prueba había acabado con mi vida. Aquel académico era Yonas, el único hombre al que había podido llamar amigo, hermano.

Cavilando una y otra vez sobre aquello me encontré de pronto en el tejado del edificio principal de nuestro cuartel, fácilmente reconocible pues Crawlink estaba allí, contemplando el cielo infinito como cada noche. En silencio, me senté a su lado, sin cruzar una sola palabra. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, unos instantes de silencio. Cerré los ojos y traté infructuosamente de relajarme.

Viendo que aquello era tarea imposible, decidí acometer en aquel momento algo que me había propuesto para el día siguiente. De un salto, aterricé frente a la puerta principal y saludé a los guardias. Avancé por los pasillos hacia la zona de dormitorios y me paré frente al suyo. Llamé a la puerta insistentemente hasta que me abrió.

– ¡Tú!

– Yo.

– Sabía que no podría descansar sin que antes vinieras a joderme la noche. ¿Tienes la idea de la hora que es? ¡Pesado!

– Si antes no te hubieras escapado no vendría a preguntarte nada ahor...

El portazo interrumpió mis palabras, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme. Volví a llamar a la puerta otra vez aunque estaba convencido de que eso sólo empeoraría la situación. A los pocos segundos, volvió a abrir la puerta pero esta vez no hubo una respuesta verbal. El filo de su espada se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello.

– Sólo es una pregunta – insistí.

– ¿Una pregunta de esas tuyas que para contestarlas hay que hablar durante media hora seguida?

Decidí no hacer caso de sus impertinencias y seguir con mis preguntas. Sabía que tarde o temprano se daría por vencida y me contestaría. Eso, o el filo de su espada dejaría de acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuello para alejarse de él... por el otro lado.

– Db me contó que tú viste lo que le pasó a Yonas.

– Piérdete. No quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale?

– ¡Dios!¡Escúchame un momento!¿Quieres?

– No, no quiero. He dicho que te pierdas. ¿No lo entiendes? – su tono había abandonado la impertinencia hacia una falsa sensación de calma que resultaba ciertamente amenazadora. – Piér-de-te. No es tan difícil.

– Pero...

– Mira, chaval, no eres el único aquí con un pasado tumultuoso, ¿vale? Así que no vayas de gran víctima por el cuartel adelante. Ahora vete a dormir y déjame en paz. Mañana contestaré a tus preguntas... si me apetece.

Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar la puerta en mis narices. No era momento de seguir insistiendo así que me encaminé a mi habitación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien así que me paré delante de la puerta de la habitación de Eliaz, pero aún no había llegado. Seguramente seguiría en su mansión y si no había vuelto a aquellas horas, probablemente no lo haría hasta la comida del día siguiente.

Podría ir a visitarle en aquel momento. No perdía nada por intentarlo. En cualquier caso, aunque no consiguiera hablar con él, el paseo hasta la mansión me sentaría bien y podría descansar en uno de los cómodos cuartos que había en su casa. Recorrí en sentido inverso el mismo camino que me había llevado hasta la puerta del cuarto que Eliaz tenía en la división y salí del cuartel.

Me subí al tejado más próximo y emprendí la marcha sobre los muros del Sereitei hacia mi destino. Era un camino corto, prácticamente en línea recta y en breves minutos estuve en el portal de la casa. Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que el mayordomo abriera, pero no fue así. Supuse que estaría ya durmiendo así que me invité yo mismo a entrar.

Trepé hasta lo alto de los tejados y me desplacé sobre ellos hasta encima de la habitación de mi amigo. Me descolgué por la ventana con la intención de introducirme en la habitación pero antes siquiera de asomarme, la espada de Eliaz estaba amenazando mi cuello.

– Vaya – adiviné a comentar cuando me repuse del susto – es la segunda vez en menos de una hora que me pasa lo mismo.

– ¿Por la ventana de quién te descolgaste?

– No fue por una ventana, pero hace unos minutos tenía a Vilnya un poco más cerca de lo que ahora está Shinentenshi.

– Noche de emociones fuertes, ¿eh? Venga, pasa – me invitó mientras apartaba su espada y me tendía la mano.

– No soy una vieja como tú – bromeé – puedo solo.

Continué con mi plan original y me descolgué por la ventana hacia el interior de la estancia. Cuando aterricé en el suelo de la habitación me di la vuelta hacia la ventana para hablar con Eliaz, que aún siendo el traje de dormir iba vestido de forma impecable y elegante.

– ¿Un té?

– ¿Vas a despertar a Jules a estas horas? – le contesté.

– Estará despierto, supongo – comentó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

– No me vino a abrir, así que ya estará durmiendo – avisé mientras le detenía con la mano.

– Pues entonces lo haré yo, pero ahora ya me has desvelado así que me voy a tomar un té te guste o no te guste.

Abrió la puerta y lo seguí hasta la cocina. Mientras hervía el agua volvió a su habitación y se cambió para estar "más presentable". Volvió vestido con uno de sus elegantes trajes "de andar por casa" y sirvió el té.

– ¿A qué viene esta visita inesperada?

– ¿Versión corta o versión larga?

– La larga por supuesto. Sabes que me cuesta conciliar el sueño una vez me desvelan.

– ¿A qué viene esto a estas horas? – interumpió una voz femenina.

Era Mitsuko, que vestía una bata de seda por encima de un pijama tan elegante como el que vestía su hermano adoptivo cuando entré en su habitación. Nos miraba con cara de extrañeza, como tratando de ubicarse aún espacial y temporalmente.

– Ah, Mitsuko – le saludé. – Buenas noches. ¿Descansaste ya?

– ¿Descansar?¿De qué? Supongo que no te referirás a ese ejercicio tan ligero de esta mañana – replicó con voz burlona mientras me echaba la lengua.

– ¿Té, hermanita?

– ¿Hermanita? Que cosa más cursi. Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

– Eso, Eliaz, llámala bich... ¡Au! – me quejé del golpe que me había propinado la hermana pequeña de mi compañero al intentar llamarla por su apodo. – Es curioso – añadí mientras me frotaba la zona del impacto – es también la segunda vez que me dan un capón esta noche... y también fue Nalya como lo de la espada.

– A ver que líos os traéis vosotros dos ya... – resopló Eliaz. – Bueno, cuenta. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

– ¿Seguro que quieres oír la versión larga?

– ¿La versión larga de qué? – interrumpió Mitsuko.

– Yo tampoco lo sé. Rido, sabes que sí, versión larga sin duda. Empieza de una vez y no remolonees más.

Aún tardé un poco en responder. Se me acaba de ocurrir que sería bueno contrastar la historia con otras fuentes. La familia de Eliaz tenía influencia en la Sociedad de Almas así que posiblemente él pudiera acceder a los archivos. Pero si quería que la información fuera totalmente fiable podría no

– Está bien, está bien. Os contaré la versión corta – les dije. – He descubierto algo del pasado de Yonas que me ha impactado bastante – continué, haciendo caso omiso de las caras de indignación con las que me estaban mirando los hermanos por haber decidido no contarles, todavía, la historia completa. – ¿Podrías conseguir los archivos de Yonas?

– Vamos a ver... – respondió mi compañero. – Podría conseguirlo, pero ¿y si no quiero?

– ¿No le vas a hacer un favor a un amigo? – contesté sin entender completamente la actitud de Eliaz.

– Si me lo cuentas, a lo mejor lo hago.

– ¿Intentas chantajearme? – le pregunté con clara indignación por su capricho.– Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, simplemente quería contrastar la información que he recibido antes de contaros una cosa que ni siquiera sé si es verdad.

Me levanté con intención de irme. La actitud de Eliaz me había puesto de los nervios cuando todavía estaba empezando a calmarme después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido. Mi compañero estaba siendo muy caprichoso. Sabía que yo también, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en su respuesta.

– Espera... A ver, lo haré. Mañana por la mañana iré al registro. Volveré al cuartel a comer y te llevaré lo que encuentre. De todas formas, no va a ser fácil encontrar mucha información de un simple plus.

– Tranquilo, no era un simple plus – le contesté intentando calmarme. – Busca también los informes sobre el examen de ascenso a shinigami de la promoción de Nalya. Pero por favor, no los abras.

– Está bien, no sé para qué los quieres pero intentaré traértelo todo. Eso sí, no puedo prometerte no echarles un vistazo. Ya sabes que la curiosidad me puede.

– La curiosidad mató al gato.

– Mala hierba nunca muere.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? – intervino Mitsuko para evitar que nos enzarzáramos en una de nuestras interminables guerras de refranes. – Sabes que Jules siempre tiene preparada un cuarto por si acaso apareces.

– Gracias, Mitsuko. Pero aún no sé si volver al Sereitei y acostarme tranquilo en mi habitación hasta la hora de comer mañana.

– ¿Estás loco? Acabas de venir, ¿cuánto has caminado hoy? Te tienes que quedar – me ordenó con un tono que implicaba que no había respuesta posible.

– Está bien, está bien... – resoplé.¿"Puede ser"? Aquella había sido la respuesta de Db a la teoría que le había expuesto sobre Yonas tras conocer toda aquella increíble historia. Una historia tan increíble que todavía no le daba crédito. Mientras avanzaba lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche, sobre los tejados del Sereitei, hacia el cuartel de la novena división no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello.

Una y otra vez volvía a repetirme la misma historia. Yo había crecido en la Sociedad de Almas y entrado a la Academia de Shinigamis al mismo tiempo que aquella que me había salvado la vida al enterrar mi alma. Había destacado en los estudios y llegado al examen final donde un terrible accidente con un académico que estaba realizando la primera prueba había acabado con mi vida. Aquel académico era Yonas, el único hombre al que había podido llamar amigo, hermano.

Cavilando una y otra vez sobre aquello me encontré de pronto en el tejado del edificio principal de nuestro cuartel, fácilmente reconocible pues Crawlink estaba allí, contemplando el cielo infinito como cada noche. En silencio, me senté a su lado, sin cruzar una sola palabra. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, unos instantes de silencio. Cerré los ojos y traté infructuosamente de relajarme.

Viendo que aquello era tarea imposible, decidí acometer en aquel momento algo que me había propuesto para el día siguiente. De un salto, aterricé frente a la puerta principal y saludé a los guardias. Avancé por los pasillos hacia la zona de dormitorios y me paré frente al suyo. Llamé a la puerta insistentemente hasta que me abrió.

– ¡Tú!

– Yo.

– Sabía que no podría descansar sin que antes vinieras a joderme la noche. ¿Tienes la idea de la hora que es? ¡Pesado!

– Si antes no te hubieras escapado no vendría a preguntarte nada ahor...

El portazo interrumpió mis palabras, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme. Volví a llamar a la puerta otra vez aunque estaba convencido de que eso sólo empeoraría la situación. A los pocos segundos, volvió a abrir la puerta pero esta vez no hubo una respuesta verbal. El filo de su espada se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello.

– Sólo es una pregunta – insistí.

– ¿Una pregunta de esas tuyas que para contestarlas hay que hablar durante media hora seguida?

Decidí no hacer caso de sus impertinencias y seguir con mis preguntas. Sabía que tarde o temprano se daría por vencida y me contestaría. Eso, o el filo de su espada dejaría de acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuello para alejarse de él... por el otro lado.

– Db me contó que tú viste lo que le pasó a Yonas.

– Piérdete. No quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale?

– ¡Dios!¡Escúchame un momento!¿Quieres?

– No, no quiero. He dicho que te pierdas. ¿No lo entiendes? – su tono había abandonado la impertinencia hacia una falsa sensación de calma que resultaba ciertamente amenazadora. – Piér-de-te. No es tan difícil.

– Pero...

– Mira, chaval, no eres el único aquí con un pasado tumultuoso, ¿vale? Así que no vayas de gran víctima por el cuartel adelante. Ahora vete a dormir y déjame en paz. Mañana contestaré a tus preguntas... si me apetece.

Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar la puerta en mis narices. No era momento de seguir insistiendo así que me encaminé a mi habitación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien así que me paré delante de la puerta de la habitación de Eliaz, pero aún no había llegado. Seguramente seguiría en su mansión y si no había vuelto a aquellas horas, probablemente no lo haría hasta la comida del día siguiente.

Podría ir a visitarle en aquel momento. No perdía nada por intentarlo. En cualquier caso, aunque no consiguiera hablar con él, el paseo hasta la mansión me sentaría bien y podría descansar en uno de los cómodos cuartos que había en su casa. Recorrí en sentido inverso el mismo camino que me había llevado hasta la puerta del cuarto que Eliaz tenía en la división y salí del cuartel.

Me subí al tejado más próximo y emprendí la marcha sobre los muros del Sereitei hacia mi destino. Era un camino corto, prácticamente en línea recta y en breves minutos estuve en el portal de la casa. Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que el mayordomo abriera, pero no fue así. Supuse que estaría ya durmiendo así que me invité yo mismo a entrar.

Trepé hasta lo alto de los tejados y me desplacé sobre ellos hasta encima de la habitación de mi amigo. Me descolgué por la ventana con la intención de introducirme en la habitación pero antes siquiera de asomarme, la espada de Eliaz estaba amenazando mi cuello.

– Vaya – adiviné a comentar cuando me repuse del susto – es la segunda vez en menos de una hora que me pasa lo mismo.

– ¿Por la ventana de quién te descolgaste?

– No fue por una ventana, pero hace unos minutos tenía a Vilnya un poco más cerca de lo que ahora está Shinentenshi.

– Noche de emociones fuertes, ¿eh? Venga, pasa – me invitó mientras apartaba su espada y me tendía la mano.

– No soy una vieja como tú – bromeé – puedo solo.

Continué con mi plan original y me descolgué por la ventana hacia el interior de la estancia. Cuando aterricé en el suelo de la habitación me di la vuelta hacia la ventana para hablar con Eliaz, que aún siendo el traje de dormir iba vestido de forma impecable y elegante.

– ¿Un té?

– ¿Vas a despertar a Jules a estas horas? – le contesté.

– Estará despierto, supongo – comentó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

– No me vino a abrir, así que ya estará durmiendo – avisé mientras le detenía con la mano.

– Pues entonces lo haré yo, pero ahora ya me has desvelado así que me voy a tomar un té te guste o no te guste.

Abrió la puerta y lo seguí hasta la cocina. Mientras hervía el agua volvió a su habitación y se cambió para estar "más presentable". Volvió vestido con uno de sus elegantes trajes "de andar por casa" y sirvió el té.

– ¿A qué viene esta visita inesperada?

– ¿Versión corta o versión larga?

– La larga por supuesto. Sabes que me cuesta conciliar el sueño una vez me desvelan.

– ¿A qué viene esto a estas horas? – interumpió una voz femenina.

Era Mitsuko, que vestía una bata de seda por encima de un pijama tan elegante como el que vestía su hermano adoptivo cuando entré en su habitación. Nos miraba con cara de extrañeza, como tratando de ubicarse aún espacial y temporalmente.

– Ah, Mitsuko – le saludé. – Buenas noches. ¿Descansaste ya?

– ¿Descansar?¿De qué? Supongo que no te referirás a ese ejercicio tan ligero de esta mañana – replicó con voz burlona mientras me echaba la lengua.

– ¿Té, hermanita?

– ¿Hermanita? Que cosa más cursi. Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

– Eso, Eliaz, llámala bich... ¡Au! – me quejé del golpe que me había propinado la hermana pequeña de mi compañero al intentar llamarla por su apodo. – Es curioso – añadí mientras me frotaba la zona del impacto – es también la segunda vez que me dan un capón esta noche... y también fue Nalya como lo de la espada.

– A ver que líos os traéis vosotros dos ya... – resopló Eliaz. – Bueno, cuenta. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

– ¿Seguro que quieres oír la versión larga?

– ¿La versión larga de qué? – interrumpió Mitsuko.

– Yo tampoco lo sé. Rido, sabes que sí, versión larga sin duda. Empieza de una vez y no remolonees más.

Aún tardé un poco en responder. Se me acaba de ocurrir que sería bueno contrastar la historia con otras fuentes. La familia de Eliaz tenía influencia en la Sociedad de Almas así que posiblemente él pudiera acceder a los archivos. Pero si quería que la información fuera totalmente fiable podría no

– Está bien, está bien. Os contaré la versión corta – les dije. – He descubierto algo del pasado de Yonas que me ha impactado bastante – continué, haciendo caso omiso de las caras de indignación con las que me estaban mirando los hermanos por haber decidido no contarles, todavía, la historia completa. – ¿Podrías conseguir los archivos de Yonas?

– Vamos a ver... – respondió mi compañero. – Podría conseguirlo, pero ¿y si no quiero?

– ¿No le vas a hacer un favor a un amigo? – contesté sin entender completamente la actitud de Eliaz.

– Si me lo cuentas, a lo mejor lo hago.

– ¿Intentas chantajearme? – le pregunté con clara indignación por su capricho.– Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, simplemente quería contrastar la información que he recibido antes de contaros una cosa que ni siquiera sé si es verdad.

Me levanté con intención de irme. La actitud de Eliaz me había puesto de los nervios cuando todavía estaba empezando a calmarme después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido. Mi compañero estaba siendo muy caprichoso. Sabía que yo también, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en su respuesta.

– Espera... A ver, lo haré. Mañana por la mañana iré al registro. Volveré al cuartel a comer y te llevaré lo que encuentre. De todas formas, no va a ser fácil encontrar mucha información de un simple plus.

– Tranquilo, no era un simple plus – le contesté intentando calmarme. – Busca también los informes sobre el examen de ascenso a shinigami de la promoción de Nalya. Pero por favor, no los abras.

– Está bien, no sé para qué los quieres pero intentaré traértelo todo. Eso sí, no puedo prometerte no echarles un vistazo. Ya sabes que la curiosidad me puede.

– La curiosidad mató al gato.

– Mala hierba nunca muere.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? – intervino Mitsuko para evitar que nos enzarzáramos en una de nuestras interminables guerras de refranes. – Sabes que Jules siempre tiene preparada un cuarto por si acaso apareces.

– Gracias, Mitsuko. Pero aún no sé si volver al Sereitei y acostarme tranquilo en mi habitación hasta la hora de comer mañana.

– ¿Estás loco? Acabas de venir, ¿cuánto has caminado hoy? Te tienes que quedar – me ordenó con un tono que implicaba que no había respuesta posible.

– Está bien, está bien... – resoplé. – Esta noche me quedaré aquí. ¿Podríais avisar a Jules de que me despierte para que me de tiempo de llegar a comer al cuartel?

– No hay problema, ve a descansar.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, dejé mi espada a un lado del colchón y me tumbé. Si tenía suerte, por fin podría descansar por primera vez en muchas horas. Pero mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquello. ¿Quién era realmente yo?¿Quién era realmente Yonas?


	15. Memories from the Past III Secret

La habitación estaba llena de carpetas y folios sueltos. Eliaz había hecho su trabajo a la perfección. Frente a nosotros, los expedientes de todos los shinigamis que habían participado en el examen así como los informes de los exámenes de cada uno de los grupos que tomaron parte.

– Recuerdo éste examen – dijo Eliaz

– ¿De qué?

– Fue cuando conocí a Arturo. Ya no me cayó muy bien en aquel momento – sonrió. – Hubo una emergencia militar de algún tipo y faltaban shinigamis aptos para actuar de examinadores. Necesitaban gente para la segunda prueba y la cámara 46 necesitaba expertos en combate, así que pidieron ayuda a mi clan. Curiosamente me tocó el grupo de... Espera, – se interrumpió – Aquí hay un grupo cuyo informe falta. Sin embargo, aparecen luego tres shinigamis sueltos como aprobados. Sus números en el examen eran 87234-A, 13495-V, 32457-H.

– ¿Falta?

– Sí, falta. No sólo eso, dos alumnos de los que empezaron la prueba no fueron calificados. Sus números fueron borrados. Un momento... uno de ellos era el 09493-E, se olvidaron de borrarlo en esta línea. ¿Tienes el expediente por ahí?

– Er... no, no aparece en la lista. ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – le pregunté mientras observaba la lista de los examinados para tratar de identificar a aquellos shinigamis y tratar de calmar mis sospechas.

– Archivos secretos, sólo un capitán puede acceder a ellos.

– ¿Entonces?

– La única salida que te queda es ir a hablar con la capitana de esto.

– Cierto, pero... ¡Ah! ¡Los encontré! Esos numeros de serie son de...

– ¿De quién son?

– ¿De quién es qué?

– Algún día me lo contarás. Lo sabes, ¿no?

– ¿Algún día te contaré qué?

– No te hagas el loco. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando.

– En fin, que sí. Algún día te lo contaré todo. No te preocupes, sólo déjame confirmarlo. Bueno, entonces voy a hablar con la capitana. Deséame suerte.

Cogí toda la documentación para que Eliaz no pudiera satisfacer su curiosidad. Me había cerciorado de que no había hecho copia alguna así que estaba un poco más tranquilo, aunque sólo poco más. La historia que Db me había contado la noche anterior comenzaba a tener sentido. Aquellos números de alumno coincidían con Nalya, Db y Aiolos, tal y como había dicho. Pero aún necesitaba más confirmación y esa se encontraba en el informe y los expedientes que habían sido incorporados al corpus de documentos secretos de la Sociedad de Almas.

Atravesé el jardín hasta la puerta del edificio principal de la división, donde se encontraba el despacho de la capitana. Caminé por los pasillos esquivando a toda prisa a mis compañeros que estaban realizando diversas tareas en el cuartel hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina de Henkara. Llamé a la puerta y abrí.

– Buenos días, capitana. Disculpe la molestia. ¿Puedo pasar?

– Déjate de tanta formalidad, Rido. Pasa y siéntate – repondió con su habitual tono plagado de amabilidad. – ¿Qué te trae aquí?

– Verá... Anoche Nalya me llevó al cuartel de la décima división y...

– Oh... – me interrumpió – Así que fuisteis vosotros...

– ¿Fuimos nosotros?

– Esta mañana en la reunión de capitanes el capitán Sefirot me comentó que había dormido mal porque alguna shinigami despertó a todo el cuartel gritando por uno de sus subordinados...

– Db... – contesté. – Sí, fue Nalya.

– ¿Y por qué motivo dos shinigamis de la novena división fueron a montar un espectáculo a la entrada de la décima?

– Eso es lo que quería contarle, capitana. Verá, fuimos allí a hablar con ese tal Db, que fue compañero de Nalya en la academia... y al parecer también mío.

– ¿Compañero tuyo? – inquirió sorprendida – ¿Cómo puede ser éso?

– Precisamente por eso estoy aquí. Esta mañana le pedí a Eliaz que investigara archivos sobre el examen en el que se graduó Nalya pero algunos documentos han sido declarados secretos.

– ¿Secretos? – replicó sorprendida. – Resulta muy extraño. Supongo que por eso has venido aquí. Donde la nobleza de Eliaz no llega intentas llegar a través de mí.

– Supongo que sí.

– No sé, Rido – dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana. – ¿Realmente quieres saber lo que pasó en ese examen?

Sabía que la capitana conocía perfectamente el caso. Lo había leído en mis turbados pensamientos mientras hablaba con ella. Probablemente me había preguntado por el incidente en el cuartel de la 10 para ganar tiempo para hacerlo y poder pensar la mejor forma de ayudar.

– Yo... – dudé. – Yo realmente no lo sé, pero saber la verdad me llevará a superar mi deuda con Yonas.

– Rido, – me nombró mientras se giraba hacia mí – eso ya lo habías superado, ¿no? No guardas ninguna deuda con él.

– Aún así. Usted lo sabe bien. No saber que pasó con Yonas es una espina que llevo clavada desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Está bien, – resopló – te ayudaré. Si no queda otro más remedio.

– Muchas gracias, capitana.

– Los tendré listos mañana. ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre? Hace tiempo que no vas al Rukongai. Vete a pasar la tarde allí, si te das prisa podrás tomar el té un par de horas con tu maestro.

Hice caso a la capitana y emprendí el camino hacia el Rukongai a toda prisa. No estaba para paseos. Aquel día ni siquiera me acerqué a la tumba de Yonas, algo que acostumbraba hacer cada semana desde aquel... incidente en mi mente.

El maestro tenía visita, aunque esta vez no eran ni Eliaz ni Mitsuko sino uno de los viejos amigos de mi maestro que había conocido ya durante mis entrenamientos. Era de las pocas personas que solían visitar al maestro, aunque desde mi salida hacia la academia no le había visto en ninguna de mis visitas a la vieja cabaña en el bosque.

Conversamos de temas intrascendentales durante un par de horas frente a las tazas de té, pero sabía que el maestro intuía mi excitación, al igual que nuestro acompañante. De todas formas, aún no quería contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a él, el hombre al que le confiaría el mayor de mis secretos, así me costara la vida.

Cuando el sol empezaba a caer tras las montañas, comencé el camino de vuelta al cuartel y llegué justo para el momento de la cena con el resto de la división. Al parecer teníamos una nueva incorporación, Lucifer, una shinigami de la última promoción de la academia que había llegado aquella misma tarde. Todos los compañeros estaban interesados en ella, como solía pasar cada vez que alguien nuevo se incorporaba a nuestra gran familia.

Una vez hubimos terminado de cenar, perseguí a Nalya por el pasillo. Sabía que iba a ser difícil hablar con ella. La experiencia acumulada en el tiempo que llevábamos en la división me había enseñado que después de ponerla de mal humor era mejor huir de ella durante un tiempo. Aún así, tenía algo que decirle.

– ¡Nalya!

– ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! – gruño echando la mano a su zampa y dándose la vuelta hacia mí.

– Er... Un amigo de mi maestro me ha dado recuerdos para tí. Un tal... Sugimura Kurono

Nalya permaneció en silencio, se dió la vuelta y prosiguió su camino por el pasillo. Aunque juraría que había podido un cambio de expresión en su cara. Algo casi imperceptible. Algo que se mantuvo por una ínfima fracción de segundo. Casi imperceptible, pero conocía bien aquellas emociones. Algo nimio, un gesto fugaz. El nombre de Sugimura Kurono había supuesto una auténtica carga de profundidad para la mujer de hielo. Algo que solo alguien experto en el sufrimiento podría haber intuido. Algo llamado nostalgia.


	16. Memories from the Past IV Truth

Tras el encuentro con Nalya, proseguí mi camino hasta mi habitación. Habían sido tres días de continuo sobresalto y necesitaba urgentemente un buen descanso así que me aislé de las distintas actividades que solía haber a primera hora de la noche en la división y me encerré en mis aposentos.

Depositar sobre la mesa de trabajo los informes que me había dejado Eliaz acerca de aquel examen de graduación de mi antiguo yo. Sí, cada vez estaba más convencido de que la historia que Db me había contado era real. Todo lo que había averiguado hasta el momento concordaba con ello. La mañana siguiente sabría la verdad.

Estaba organizando las cosas en el escritorio cuando me fijé en una de las carpetas que ya estaban allí. "Asunto: Misión en Kyoto." rezaba su portada. No pude evitar que en mi cara se dibujase una mueca de lástima ante aquella joven. El Rukongai no era una vida fácil, ni siquiera en el primer distrito, y menos era en el Yorokonde o los distritos más altos.

Yo había sido afortunado, había encontrado a Yonas. Había encontrado algo así como una familia. Había descubierto motivos para sonreir por primera vez en mi vida, al menos en la vida de la que yo me acordaba. Pero el distrito 57 no era nada comparado con el distrito 72 y no podía dejar de pensar que a lo mejor yo pudiera haber hecho algo. Me culpaba por ello.

Por todos los medios trataría de estar allí cuando el hechizo fallara, cuando la neblina que debía invadir su memoria hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar el amargo recuerdo de la muerte de su familia y las penurias que había tenido que soportar atada a esas malditas cadenas. Estaría allí.

Terminé de redactar el informe de la misión para entregárselo al teniente y me dispuse a acostarme. Sin embargo, tardé en conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chiquilla y en como yo me veía reflejado en ella, en su sufrimiento, en aquellas lágrimas de dolor y rabia que brotaban de sus ojos mientras trataba de enfrentarse a mí...

Me levanté temprano y totalmente descansado la mañana siguiente. Realmente necesitaba una noche de sueño prolongado después de tanto agotamiento, sobre todo en el terreno psicológico. Después de asearme y arreglarme debidamente en los baños del cuartel, regresé a la habitación y cogí el informe de la misión dispuesto a llevárselo al teniente Arturo; sin embargo, el teniente no estaba en su despacho. Supuse que se encontraba en el despacho de la capitana Henkara así que me encaminé hacia él, llamé a la puerta y la abrí.

– Oh, Rido, has venido muy pronto. Da igual, no te preocupes – saltó al ver que era yo quien abría la puerta.

– Buenos días, capitana Henkara – saludé mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho. – Teniente, –continué mientras le saludaba respetuosamente le estuve buscando antes en su despacho. Este es el informe de la misión que me fue asignada hace tres días

– Muchas gracias, Arturo. Luego mando a Jishame a que vaya a buscarte y continuamos la reunión. Ahora, por favor, déjame hablar un momento con Rido.

– Entendido, capitana – se despidió el teniente Arturo con una reverencia. – Estaré en el gimnasio supervisando el entrenamiento de Kurei y Lucifer.

El teniente cogió el informe que le había entregado, dejó el despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La capitana me invitó a sentarme en la silla situada al otro lado de la mesa, opuesto a donde se sentaba ella. Abrió un cajón y depositó sobre la mesa tres carpetas, que supuse eran los informes que le había pedido el día anterior.

– Muchas gracias, capitana – comenté mientras estiraba el brazo para coger los informes.

– Espera – me interrumpió. – Antes de que lo cojas. No voy a decirte que he arriesgado mucho para conseguir esto, pero los archivos secretos son secretos por algún motivo. No sé por qué la Cámara de los 46 decidió hace casi 50 años clasificar los documentos de un examen de graduación. Ni siquiera sé si quiero saberlo. Pero créeme si ellos han decidido que estos documentos sean secretos es porque tienen algún motivo de suficiente peso para hacerlo.

– Gracias, capitana, pero aún así quiero verlo – insistí.

– No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – replicó con una vehemencia poco acostumbrada en ella. – Sé lo que buscas en estos informes. Desgraciadamente, la de tu antiguo yo no ha sido la primera ni la última baja durante un examen. No fue el tuyo el primer accidente con un académico que perdió el control en el dominio de su espada, o incluso que cargó contra alguno de sus compañeros a propósito. Y los informes de esos exámenes nunca se declararon secretos. ¿Entiendes ahora lo que te quiero decir?

– Quiere decirme que hay algo más gordo de lo que parece detrás de esos informes.

– Exacto.

– Pero... ¿los leyó? Quiero decir... ¿sabe lo que esconden esos informes?

– Esta misma mañana mientras esperaba a que Arturo viniera a su habitual reunión conmigo.

– ¿Y?

– Y precisamente por eso no voy a permitir que los leas.

– ¡Pero...!

– Entiéndelo, Rido. Es por tu propia seguridad – me dijo bajando el tono de su voz, que se había ido elevando a la vez que el mío dado a la tensión que rodeaba a la conversación. – Entiéndelo, por favor. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

– Sí, capitana – asentí casi a regañadientes.

Aunque entendía los motivos que llevaban a la capitana a tomar aquella decisión, seguramente difícil, me costaba conformarme con lo que sabía en ese momento. Sabía que existían esos informes y sabía que aquella historia probablemente era verdad pero nada de lo que había averiguado en aquel momento implicaba que Yonas había sido de verdad el causante de mi muerte, o la de mi antiguo yo... o lo que quiera que fuera.

– Si lo que querías averiguar es si esa historia que te ha contado ese shinigami, Db, es verdad. Yonas, tu hermano, era un académico de la misma promoción que tú. Perdió el control de su espada y tú fuiste a ayudarle. La espada se volvió contra tí y moriste al llegar a la división 4. Eso es lo que querías saber.

– Muchas gracias, capitana – contesté mientras trataba de asimilar que todo aquello era verdad.– Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a...

– Si quieres que te diga mi opinión – me interrumpió con un gesto mientras me levantaba. – No siempre saber mucho es bueno. He visto muchas mentes a lo largo de mi vida gracias a este don y puedo asegurarte que conocer cierto tipo de cosas puede hacer que condiciones tu vida a lo que ahora sabes.

– Ya...

– Rido, – continuó. Su mirada ahora había abandonado la dureza que habia mantenido durante la pequeña discusión que habíamos mantenido y se había llenado de cariño. – No olvides que tú no eres ese Rido. Tu eres tú, no éste – dijo señalando el informe que, se supone, contenía la ficha de mi vida anterior – así que trata de que tu vida no se condicione a lo que hoy has averiguado. Si no, nunca podrás ser feliz.

Tras esas palabras de la capitana, me despedí de ella y salí del despacho. La capitana tenía razón, no debía obsesionarme por lo que sabía o si no siempre estaría condicionado por lo que en otra vida había sido y de lo que ni siquiera me acordaba.

Busqué a Eliaz y, por una vez, lo encontré en el jardín del cuartel en lugar de en su impecable mansión. Me sorprendió verlo dentro de los límites de la división a aquella hora, cuando normalmente estaría con Mitsuko entrenando pero no dije palabra. Simplemente me senté a su lado y le acompañé en su meditación, que me sirvió para aclarar mis ideas.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contármelo? – preguntó cuando terminamos.

– ¿Qué te parece si te lo cuento mientras damos un paseo?

Hay cosas que se cuentan mejor mientras se camina, eso era algo que me había enseñado la vida. Posiblemente aquella historia era una de ellas. Aunque realmente, no sabía si sería capaz de contarla, aún ni siquiera yo la tenía clara. Pero era Eliaz, mi amigo, y una promesa es una promesa.


	17. Promesa Cumplida

Eliaz y yo comenzamos a caminar por jardines de la división. El ego de Eliaz parecía satisfacerse sabiendo que el momento que esperaba para saciar su curiosidad era ya inminente y eso se reflejaba en la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

– ¿Y bien?

– Pues verás, resulta que al parecer yo fui compañero de curso de Nalya en la academia.

– Compa.. ¿qué?¿Pero ella no enterró tu alma?

– Eso también lo pensaba yo. Por eso creía que era algún tipo de broma pesada para reírse de mí, pero la capitana me lo ha confirmado después de leer los informes de los examenes.

– ¿Y cómo se come eso? – preguntó asombrado.

El rostro de Eliaz, que pocas veces se perturbaba por una noticia por extraña que fuera, parte de una estrategia para parecer entendido en todo aquello que un habitante de la Sociedad de Almas podía conocer, estaba ahora casi desencajado por la extrañeza de la noticia,

– Créeme aún no lo entiendo ni yo.

– Pero...

– Oye – le interrumpí. – Si me dejas explicártelo a lo mejor lo puedes llegar a entender... al menos hasta el punto en que lo entiendo yo.

– De acuerdo – contestó condescendiente – continúa.

– A ver, que no hayas ido a la academia no quita que no sepas cosas básicas como el principio del equilibrio que hace que las almas muertas en la Sociedad de Almas...

– ... vuelvan al mundo mortal libres de recuerdos para mantener el equilibrio de los dos mundos. Puedes ahorrarte cosas básicas.

– Era por si el señor "soy demasiado importante como para pasar por la Academia" no conocía cosas básicas de su trabajo – le repliqué indignado por el tono de superioridad con el que había pronunciado su última frase. Aunque pensándolo bien, Eliaz era siempre así y su deseo de afirmación personal mediante la muestra de sus conocimientos salía a la luz en casi cualquier conversación que mantuviéramos, sobre el tema que fuere. – Además, te dije que no me interrumpieses. O a lo mejor es que quieres que deje de contarte esto – le amenacé.

– No, por favor, sigue.

– Bueno, mi antiguo yo, como te decía fue compañero de promoción de Nalya. En el examen de graduación ocurrió un accidente...

– Siempre supe que había pasado algo raro. No sólo la reducción de los shinigamis y que llamaran a examinadores "externos", sino que después del examen hubo cierto hermetismo sobre los resultados. Más del habitual...

– ¿No te acabo de decir que no me interrumpas?

– Joder. Lo siento. Está bien. Sigue.

– En fin, al parecer en ese examen ocurrió un accidente. Verás, por lo que he podido averiguar de momento, Nalya, Db, de la décima, y Aiolos, de la decimotercera, formábamos grupo en ese examen. Al principio de la segunda prueba algo ocurrió y yo fui a proteger a un académico, que había perdido el control de su espada y estaba rodeado de Hollows. No sé exactamente qué pasó, porque Db, que fue quien me lo contó, no estaba allí sólo Nalya y aquel académico. Sólo sé que fui herido mortalmente en aquel lance y no salí vivo de los cuarteles de la cuarta división.

– Qué complicaciones. ¿Quién más sabe esto?

– Pues ahora mismo... Nalya, Db, Aiolos, la capitana, tú, yo... – paré un momento tratando de recordar los nombres de los miembros del otro grupo que había mencionado Db el día anterior – y el grupo de amigos de la academia: Krunzik, Gaby, Ichiken, Kaylin...

– Qué coincidencia... – murmuró divertido Eliaz.

– ¿Coincidencia?

– Ah, nada relacionado con eso. Simplemente es que esos cuatro fueron mis... "víctimas" en el examen.

– Mira tú – dije interesado. – Sí que es coincidencia sí. No sé si alguien más lo sabrá.

– ¿Y el otro académico?

– Está... – dije vacilante por la emoción. Hablar de Yonas, y sobre todo en esas circunstancias, aún hacía que me temblara la voz. – Está...

– Un momento... – me interrumpió. – Ahora eres capaz de decirme que ese académico era Yonas.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

– Rido, soy tu amigo. Nos conocemos. Pasamos gran parte del tiempo juntos. Cuando hablas de Yonas siempre tienes la misma cara.

Tenía razón. Al igual que la noche anterior había interpretado el rostro de Nalya y encontrado su punto débil yo también tenía el mío en ese fino muro que interponía entre los demás y yo cuando quería evitar abrirme. Eliaz sabía perfectamente que ese punto era Yonas y era un hueco enorme en mi defensa instintiva frente a los demás.

– Está bien... – resoplé. – Sí, era Yonas.

– Eso abre un montón de posibilidades... – susurró pensativo Eliaz.

– ¿Cómo?

– Sobre Yonas... Me refiero. Eso explicaría el por qué insistió tanto en vuestra relación de amistad-fraternidad. A lo mejor trataba de compensar de alguna forma todo el mal que había hecho.

– Eliaz... fue un accidente. Así que no hables de él como si fuera un criminal.

– Eso no lo sabes.

– ¡Fue un accidente! – grité encolerizado.

– Está bien, está bien.

– De todas formas, yo también pensé en eso. Aunque eso no explica por qué se fue.

– ¿Huía?

– ¿De quién?¿De qué?

– ¿De sí mismo? A lo mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba engañándote y no quería hacerte más daño...

– Es una idea absurda... pero quién sabe.

– Lo que es absurdo es que seas tú el que califica el huir de sí mismo como algo absurdo.

– Cierto – me resigné. – Al fin y al cabo yo llevo huyendo de mí mismo toda mi vida.

– Afortunadamente ya no tienes que huir.

– Hasta que algo me haga cambiar de opinión o me obligue a irme... Siempre pasa igual. ¿Sabes? En vida, muchas veces creí haber encontrado un hogar. Y no eran más que mentiras. Al final volvía a la mierda y a la calle.

– Rido... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

– Sólo cuento la realidad.

– No. Ése ya no eres tú. Es cierto, puede que hayas hecho muchas cosas de las que te hayas tenido que arrepentir luego pero ahora no eres esa persona. Eres un shinigami y una de las personas con mejor corazón que conozco.

– Gracias.

– Por cierto... ¿cómo te llamabas en tu anterior vida? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

– ¿Eh? – pregunté aún embobado en mis pensamientos – ¡Ah! Sé que me llamaba Rido, pero el apellido no lo sé. No pude ver el expediente.

– ¿No pudiste ver el expediente?

– No. La capitana Henkara no me dejó.

– ¿Por qué?

– Para protegerme.

– ¿Protegerte?¿De quién?¿De qué?

– No quiso decírmelo. Pero los informes que faltan del examen no son simplemente para encubrir la muerte de un académico en un examen al parecer. Parece que hay algo más turbio detrás y no quiso decírmelo para no involucrarme.

– Qué curioso...

Podía imaginarme toda la maquinaria mental de Eliaz funcionando a todo gas. Tampoco era raro. Eliaz era de esas personas a los que cualquier indicio de que algo no está bien o que no es lo que parece les hace pensar inmediatamente en que algún tipo de conspiración se estaba llevando a cabo y sabía que en cualquier momento me expondría una de sus extrañas teorías.

– Déjalo, Eliaz, para de pensar – le aconsejé. – Un día te va a estallar la cabeza. Además, tiene razón la capitana Henkara, si es algo lo suficientemente gordo para que la propia Cámara de los 46 haya intervenido, ¿no crees que lo deberíamos dejar estar?

– ¿Haces caso a todo lo que te dice la capitana?

– Sabes que sí.

– ¿Y no te reconcome ni un poco la curiosidad?

– Aunque lo hiciera sé que es mejor no sartisfacerla – traté de convencerle y, en cierto modo, de autoconvencerme.

– Pero... ¡Esto parece que llega a los altos cargos! – exclamó. – No podemos dejarlo estar. Es demasiado... jugoso.

– ¿Qué pretendes conseguir?

– Nada concreto. Soy un amante de la verdad, simplemente eso.

– Ya, simplemente eso. En fin...

– ¿"En fin" qué?

– "En fin" nada. Hazme caso, déjalo estar. Por cierto, ¿hoy no vas a casa?

– ¡Ah, sí! Quería hablarte de eso precisamente. ¿Puedes encargarte del entrenamiento de Mitsuko esta tarde?

– No tengo ningún problema. ¿Por qué?

– Tengo una misión en el mundo humano. Mi primera misión en solitario.

– Enhorabuena. A Arturo le debió costarle asignártela.

– En el fondo me aprecia. No puede negarlo – sonrió.

– Sí... aunque el sentimiento no sea mutuo – le chinché.

– ¡Eh!¡Oye! – exclamó entre carcajadas – ¡No hables así de tu teniente!

– Bah, mira quien fue a hablar. Además, yo no hablé de Arturo sino de tí. Por cierto, ¿en qué consiste la misión?

– Parece que Arturo se ha portado bien y me ha asignado algo interesante, acorde conmigo – explicó. – Investigar una serie de sucesos extraños en el área de Dar es Salaam...

– Oh, Tanzania. Pídele a la capitana la protección solar que le regalamos. La va a necesitar – le sonreí. – Está bien, pásalo bien.

– Es casi la hora de comer – indicó. – Volvamos al cuartel.


	18. Tanzanian Rampage I First News

Las noticias volaban rápido aquella tarde. Eliaz, que había sido asignado a una misión de reconocimiento e información, todavía no había regresado. Aquella no hubiera sido una situación excepcional, puesto que las misiones de reconocimiento se podían prolongar de forma imprevista, si la duodécima división no hubiera informado a la capitana Henkara de unas lecturas extrañas en los radares en el área espiritual de Dar es Salaam.

Para cuando me hube enterado de lo ocurrido con mi amigo, la capitana Henkara ya había convocado en la sala de situación a los oficiales para una reunión de urgencia. Decidido a hacer lo que hiciera falta para traer a Eliaz de vuelta, me dirigí a toda prisa al lugar de la reunión.

– ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó el shinigami que custodiaba la puerta para que no entrara nadie ajeno a la reunión.

– ¿Acaso no lo ves? – le repliqué exaltado. – Voy a la reunión donde se está hablando del rescate de mi mejor amigo.

– No puedes entrar, no estás autorizado.

– ¿Que no estoy qué?

– Órdenes de la capitana. Nadie puede pasar.

– Ya verás que rápido me autorizo – amenacé desenvainando mi espada y acercándosela al cuello a aquel shinigami.

– Está… bien…

– Así me gusta…

No podía creer como me estaba comportando. Normalmente ese tipo de acciones antirreglamentarias y amenazantes sería propio de otros, como Nalya, pero no de mí. Aquella situación era algo límite para mí. No quería perder a otro amigo y no quería permanecer al margen. El shinigami se apartó y abrí bruscamente la puerta.

– … y por eso desde este momento debemos pensar en Eliaz como un traidor – concluía Arturo.

– ¡¿Traidor?! – grité aún sin haber terminado de entrar en la sala.

– Rido, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó molesta la capitana. – Creí haberle dicho a Irah que no te dejase pasar.

– Sí, bueno, soy bastante cabezota – confesé. – Pero no he venido aquí para reconocer mis defectos. ¿Por qué no se me avisó? Tengo el rango suficiente para estar en esta reunión – protesté.

– Rido, en esta casa soy yo la que toma las decisiones – me reprochó. – Si ordené que no estuvieras aquí fue porque sé que no te gustará oír lo que aquí se va a decir y porque tu lazo con Eliaz puede poner en peligro la misión.

– ¿Poner en peligro la misión? Vamos a rescatarle, ¿no?

– No exactamente… – intervino a Arturo.

– La misión en este momento no es una misión de rescate, sino una misión de captura – sentenció la capitana.

– ¿Captura?¿Con qué cargos?¿Traición?¿Cómo se come eso?

– Está bien – dijo la capitana con tono conciliador rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la sala. – Visto que no nos crees y que no vamos a conseguir que permanezcas al margen… Arturo, por favor, repite la exposición.

– Sé que es duro de explicar, sobre todo tratándose de un compañero pero esto es lo que hay. Ayer noche, a la hora de la misión, se detectaron unas lecturas extrañas en los radares de la duodécima división. Al parecer, un shinigami había diezmado a la población de Dar es Salaam y el único shinigami presente en la zona en ese momento era Mirumoto Eliaz.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamé.

– Es lo único sabemos por ahora y no podemos desconfiar de los científicos de la doce...

– ¡¿Pero sí podemos desconfiar de un compañero que comparte su vida con nosotros?! – bramé.

– Cálmate, Rido – terció Blod.

– ¿Que me calme? Estamos condenando a un compañero. No sólo eso, estamos planeando la captura de un compañero como si fuera un traidor. ¿Qué será lo próximo, liberar directamente el dúo terminal contra él?

– ¡Oye chaval! – me gritó Nalya. – Tú aquí aún eres el novato, – me reprochó aludiendo a mi reciente ingreso junto con Eliaz en el grupo de oficiales sólo unas semanas atrás – así que no tienes derecho a reprochar nada.

– Calmaos todos – sugirió Henkara. – Rido, por favor, toma asiento y dejadme que os explique la situación.

Eso debía hacer, tomar asiento y tratar de relajarme. La situación se me estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Traidor? Estaba convencido de que Eliaz podía ser ambicioso y a veces falaz y ambiguo en sus acciones pero nunca sería un traidor. Creía demasiado en la Sociedad de Almas y en los shinigamis como para serlo.

– Ya habéis escuchado a Arturo. Eliaz ha sido considerado oficialmente un traidor y se le capturará en espera de un juicio…

– Perdón, capitana – interrumpió Artemisa. – ¿En qué se basan las pruebas contra él?

– Como expuso Arturo el causante del diezmo de la población de Dar es Salaam ha sido identificado como un shinigami. Y Eliaz era el único en la zona.

– ¿Y no podría ser otro? – terció Blod.

– No hay registro de que ningún otro shinigami se encontrase en ese lugar.

– ¿Y en qué se basa la identificación del agresor como shinigami? – intervino Pandora.

– El agresor fue descrito vistiendo un uniforme negro y portando una zampakutoh.

– ¿Podría ser un disfraz?

– Las lecturas indican que la zanpakutoh fue liberada… Espera, Rido, déjame terminar – continuó Encara intuyendo lo que iba a alegar en defensa de mi amigo. – Es cierto que la liberación que se registró no es la forma habitual de su espada, pero dada la particularidad de los poderes de Shinentenshi no es un criterio de descarte. ¿Cierto, Rido?

– Cierto – contesté a regañadientes.

En la sala se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes. Todos, en la medida en que nuestra relación con Eliaz era más o menos profunda, parecíamos tratar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando con nuestro compañero. Intuía que no era el único que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de la Cámara de considerar a un miembro de la división como un traidor.

– De todas formas… – rompió el hielo Arturo en un tono realmente esperanzador. – Aunque no podemos desobedecer las órdenes de la Cámara…

– Espera. – le interrumpió Henkara. – Uchiha, ¿harías el favor de cerrar las ventanas? – le indicó. – No quiero que esto que os voy a decir salga de aquí – continuó cuando la sala estuvo cerrada. – Es cierto que oficialmente esta es una misión de captura de un traidor pero no puedo evitar confiar en un miembro de mi división. Como bien dice Rido, Eliaz no encaja en el perfil de traidor. Por eso… trataremos la misión como si fuera una misión de rescate. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asentimos aliviados, sobre todo yo. La idea de tratar a mi mejor amigo como un enemigo hostil hacía que mi cabeza bullera a toda velocidad, pero las últimas palabras de la capitana habían resultado tranquilizadoras.

– Está bien, – dijo Arturo tomando la palabra mientras nos mostraba un mapa de la zona – Así es como lo vamos a hacer. Formaremos cuatro grupos: tres de combate y otro de inteligencia.

– ¿Inteligencia? – preguntó Setsuna.

– Inteligencia, Setsuna – asintió Arturo. – Hay que coordinar los movimientos de los grupos de combate y encontrar pruebas que exoneren a Eliaz, al fin y al cabo es uno de los nuestros.

– De acuerdo.

– Bien, el grupo 1 estará formado por Artemisa y Crawlink, se encargará del fuego de cobertura y de la retaguardia. – indicó Arturo. – Los grupos 2 y 3 serán grupos de asalto. El grupo 2 estará comandado por mí y estarán conmigo Blod y Nalya. El grupo 3 estará comandado por Setsuna e irán con él Pandora e Kurei. La capitana comandará personalmente el grupo de inteligencia y Uchiha y Okita harán el trabajo de campo. Rido, dado que es irremediable que vengas, estarás asignado al grupo 4. ¿Entendido? Bien – asintió tras el asentimiento general. – Éste es el edificio que el agresor ha usado como base, los grupos 2 y 3 nos situaremos en las puertas este y oeste respectivamente y el grupo 1 se situará en la azotea de este edificio frente a la puerta norte. El grupo de inteligencia se infiltrará desde éste subterráneo – señaló mientras indicaba la alcantarilla principal de la ciudad –. A una señal suya, Artemisa y Crawlink comenzarán a castigar la puerta principal mediante un ataque a distancia y un minuto después los dos grupos de asalto entraremos en la casa. La misión es capturar al agresor o agresores vivos, especialmente si es Eliaz. ¿Alguna duda?

– Yo tengo una – dijo Nalya, que no había intervenido en toda la conversación a excepción de cuando arremetió contra mí. – ¿Realmente es necesario que vayamos once oficiales para capturar a un solo shinigami?

– No sabemos cuantos hay, si tiene aliados o rehenes – aclaró Henkara. – Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier incidencia. Por eso la misión del grupo de inteligencia es tan importante. Sin ellos estaréis ciegos. Así que atentos a las comunicaciones. Bien, si está todo claro, todo el mundo a prepararse para el combate. Nos vemos en cuatro horas frente al Senkaimon. ¿Entendido?

Sólo tenía que recoger el equipo de comunicaciones así que me llevaría poco tiempo mi parte de la preparación de la misión. Por eso, decidí invertir mi tiempo en acercarme a la casa de Eliaz y explicarle a Mitsuko la situación.

– ¡Ah! ¡Rido! – me llamó una voz cuando ya me encontraba a mitad de camino. Era Mitsuko que corría apurada hacia el Sereitei. – Iba a buscarte.

– Ven, sígueme, vamos a un sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

– ¿Hablar?

– Sí, vamos a tu casa.

Sin relajar el paso me puse a la altura de Mitsuko que ya iba en dirección a la mansión de familiar. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el porche mientras Jules nos servía té, como hacía cada tarde a la misma hora.

– Bueno. ¿Dónde está Eliaz?¿Me lo vas a decir?

Aunque había decidido contárselo, no era capaz de articular palabra. No era tan fácil contarle lo sucedido a la hermana de la víctima, o del culpable... ¿Culpable? No, nunca. No podía permitirme pensar eso. Eso sí que sería traición.

– ¡Rido!¡Contéstame! – exclamó ella cada vez más nerviosa mientras contemplaba mi semblante.

– Sabes que ayer tenía una misión en Dar es Salaam...

– Sí. No paraba de hablar de ella, estaba muy entusiasmado.

– Pues bien, ayer noche, la población de esa ciudad fue diezmada...

– ¿Diezmada?¿Y Eliaz?¿Está bien? – preguntó llorosa del miedo. No sabía aún como decírselo y mi silencio la atemorizaba más...

– Está... desaparecido...

– Pero tú vienes a decirme que ya os estáis encargando del rescate.

– No – no podía decirle la verdad, era un secreto. Si llegaba a filtrarse no sólo la cabeza de Henkara pendería de un hilo sino toda la división en sí. – No es una misión de rescate...

– ¿Entonces qué es?¡Dímelo!

– Nuestras órdenes son las de capturarlo...

– ¡¿Capturarlo?!

– Mitsuko... tu hermano... ha sido considerado un traidor...

– ¡¡¿Un traidor?!!

– Era el único shinigami en la zona y al parecer la masacre fue causada por uno de los nuestros.

– ¿Dudas de él?

– Nunca lo haría. Tu hermano puede ser muchas cosas pero no un traidor. Así que mientras esté en esa misión haré lo que pueda por traerlo con vida y demostrar su inocencia – sentencié. – En fin, me tengo que ir. Tengo que salvar a tu hermano.


	19. Tanzanian Rampage II Midnight Massacre

– No hace falta que os diga que esto no puede fallar – dijo la capitana a través del sistema de comunicaciones. – No sólo nos jugamos la vida de un compañero. Es el orgullo de toda nuestra división. Sabéis que esta misión le correspondería a la Sexta, pero Ailios me ha concedido esta misión como muestra de su confianza hacia nuestra división. Si Eliaz resulta ser un traidor, la Novena División lo perseguirá incansablemente y nosotros mismos lo llevaremos ante la justicia. Si resulta ser una víctima más, lo traeremos de vuelta sin perder un segundo y acabaremos con los culpables.

Era la calma anterior a la tormenta. Las calles de Dar es Salaam estaban desiertas, como si el miedo hubiera preparado el escenario para nosotros. La masacre de la noche anterior podía repetirse y los atemorizados ciudadanos de la ciudad tanzana no querían arriesgarse.

El olor de la sangre derramada y la carne en estado de putrefacción inundaba el aire y si, uno se fijaba bien, aún podía de alguna forma percibir los gritos de angustia y de dolor o las crudas imágenes que se habían vivido durante el incidente.

El extremo calor y la absoluta falta de viento no ayudaban en nada a hacer aquella escena más soportable. Aún nosotros, shinigamis, guerreros de élite, los mensajeros de la muerte éramos a duras penas capaces de soportar aquel hedor a crueldad.

Recordé entonces la sensación que me había llevado en Kyoto pocas noches atrás. Aún años, siglos, después de aquello, seguiría en el ambiente ese olor que dejan los sentimientos más oscuros del hombre: el odio, el dolor, la venganza… ¿Cómo es que el hombre, un ser llamado naturalmente a la felicidad, era capaz de tanto dolor, de tanto daño?

La radio revelaba que ellos lo estaban pasando peor que nosotros. Describían aquello como un infierno y como una masacre sin precedentes. Las calles estaban inundadas de cadáveres allí donde los servicios de urgencia del mundo mortal todavía no habían podido llegar. Se había formado un auténtico laberinto de destrucción. Realmente el causante de toda aquella destrucción tenía que ser un auténtico demonio. Y todos nos hacíamos la misma pregunta: "¿Sería Eliaz capaz de todo aquello?"

No, claro que no. Nunca haría algo así. Las lecturas de la duodécima división debían estar equivocadas. Mirumoto Eliaz, mi amigo, mi compañero era casi como un hermano para mí. Había tomado las veces de mi maestro en alguna ocasión y, sobre todo, había sido un excelente compañero para muchas cosas. Había demostrado su gran corazón más de una vez. Podía ser ambicioso y, a veces, oscuro y difícil de comprender pero Eliaz no era un traidor. Eliaz no podía ser, ni mucho menos, el autor de aquella macabra escena.

Pero entonces, ¿qué había pasado con él? Recé por primera vez en mucho tiempo para que no le hubiera pasado nada grave a mi amigo y juré sobre la tumba de Yonas que si algo le había pasado a Eliaz yo mismo acabaría con el culpable y le haría sufrir hasta que se hubiera arrepentido de todas y cada una de las gotas de sangre que hubiera derramado mi amigo.

La tensión atenazaba mis músculos pero a la vez me impulsaba a dar todo en aquella misión, como si me fuera la vida en ello. En realidad, yo sabía que no sabría sobreponerme a la pérdida de otro de mis amigos. La muerte de Yonas había sido un trago demasiado amargo que no quería volver a probar y me recordé a mí mismo avanzando desesperadamente a la casa del maestro Kunishi meses atrás.

Daría mi vida si era necesario, pero no quería volver a perder un amigo. A pesar de haber elegido una vida expuesta a tales peligros, sabía que era para lo único para lo que no estaba preparado. Perder a alguien más, sobre todo a Eliaz, sería peor que perder la propia vida.

Tras unos minutos de completo silencio llegamos al lugar indicado, el tejado del edificio en el cual se encontraba el autor de aquella masacre, quienquiera que fuese. Uchiha informó a la capitana de que nos encontrábamos en la posición indicada mientras Okita y yo buscábamos un lugar por donde entrar.

– Grupo 1 en posición – indicó la voz crepitante de Artemisa en el auricular.

– Recibido, grupo 1 – respondió la voz de Odd Della desde el cuartel.

En pocos minutos los cuatro grupos estábamos en nuestras respectivas posiciones esperando la señal de la capitana para entrar. Rápidamente, Henkara repasó el plan a seguir y nos deseó suerte a todos. Debíamos sacar a Eliaz vivo de aquel edificio, fuera culpable o no lo fuera.

– Bien, – concluyó – si todo está preparado, que empiece el espectáculo.

Nosotros, el grupo cuatro, la inteligencia, éramos los primeros en entrar. Nos introdujimos en el edificio a través de la única vía segura que encontramos, uno de los desagües que parecían más saneados. En completo silencio avanzamos por la tubería hasta que escuchamos el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose.

Uchiha se encargó del guardia y seguimos nuestro camino rápidamente. Estaba confirmado, había más de un enemigo dentro de aquel edificio. Avanzamos hacia el piso rápidamente y salimos a una gran cocina. El edificio, al parecer, era un hotel de lujo, de esos que se alzaban burlescos sobre la gran pobreza de la ciudad.

– Estamos dentro – informó Uchiha al centro de operaciones. – Confirmado. Hay más de un enemigo. Tened cuidado.

A lo lejos, oímos el estruendo de las armas de Artemisa y Crawlink batiendo contra la puerta principal mientras nosotros tratábamos de movernos todo lo sigilosamente posible hacia el centro del piso tratando de localizar enemigos y pruebas que nos ayudaran a exonerar a Eliaz. Fue entonces cuando lo ví, aquel pedazo de tela en el suelo, en una de las escaleras.

– Grupo 4 a Centro de Mando – llamé por el sistema de comunicaciones. – Aquí Rido.

– Grupo 4, aquí Centro de Mando – contestó la voz de Odd Della. – Te escuchamos, Rido.

– Capitana, ¿cuál era la prueba de que Eliaz era culpable?

– Lo sabes, Rido – contestó. – El causante de la catástrofe vestía el uniforme de shinigami y ...

– Entonces no es él – sentencié aliviado.

– ¿Cómo?

– No puede ser él. Acabo de encontrar la chaqueta de su Tuxedo ensangrentada en una de las escaleras. Por lo que a mí respecta, esta misión ha pasado oficialmente a ser una misión de rescate.

– Es un alivio, pero no podemos cantar victoria todavía, podría ser una trampa – replicó la capitana tratando de mantener la calma y la tensión aunque visiblemente aliviada por la noticia. – De todas formas, ahora más que nunca., traedle de vuelta.

– Voy a por ti, amigo – susurré.

En ningún momento había dudado de la inocencia de Eliaz pero tras haber encontrado aquella prueba me sentí más aliviado que nunca. Ahora debía encontrarle sea como fuere y acabar con el culpable de aquello haciéndole sufrir los mayores tormentos imaginables. Lo había jurado sobre la tumba de Yonas.

Eliaz no era culpable, pero no era momento para relajarse. Podía estar herido, o algo peor. No. No podía. Me negaba a pensar en eso. En cualquier caso, debíamos darnos prisa. Todos, los once, sabíamos que la misión no era sencilla, pero no había nada que pudiera detenernos.

Subimos al piso superior tras la irrupción de los grupos de asalto en el hall principal del hotel. Parecía vacío y si algún guardia lo custodiaba debía ahora estar combatiendo en el piso inferior, donde nuestros compañeros tenían una visible ventaja.

– Es extraño, ¿verdad? – dijo Okita rompiendo el silencio. – Está todo demasiado calmado en este piso.

– A mí no es eso lo que más me preocupa. Los guardias de este piso deben estar abajo luchando – le contesté. – Lo que realmente me preocupa es quienes son esos tipos.

– Rido tiene razón – intervino Uchiha. – No sólo pueden vernos, sino que además utilizan técnicas de combate muy parecidas a las nuestras. Afortunadamente no tienen mucho poder espiritual. ¿Quienes serán?

– Simples peones. Hay algo más grande detrás – sugerí.– Éstos no pueden haber hecho todo eso que hay fuera.

– ¿Shinigamis?

– ¿Por qué no? Un capitán puede ocultar su energía espiritual y es capaz de todo éso.

– No puede ser un capitán. Esa acusación es muy dura, Rido. Además los capitanes estaban reunidos. Los trece.

– No digo que sea uno de los capitanes. Sólo que puede ser obra de un shinigami con nivel de capitán. Un antiguo capitán o alguien que tenga la capacidad para serlo.

– Dejad las charlas para luego y abridnos paso – resonó la voz del teniente en los auriculares.

Subimos al siguiente piso y lo inspeccionamos. También estaba vacío. La lucha en la planta inferior había cesado y los dos grupos de asalto se recomponían del ataque. Todos estaban bien y quien más había sufrido tenía un par de rasguños. El ataque sorpresa había dado su fruto, pero a partir de ese momento no sería tan fácil, pues se habrían replegado y nos estarían esperando.

– Atención a todos los equipos. Hay una barricada en las escaleras del quinto piso – informé. – Nos están esperando.

– Recibido, Grupo 4 – dijo la capitana – Está bien, replegaos todos en el cuarto piso y preparaos para un ataque frontal.

Así lo hicimos y en un par de minutos los 3 grupos que estábamos en el interior del edificio nos reunimos en el descansillo de las escaleras a la altura de la cuarta planta. Tomamos aliento y Arturo diseñó rápidamente un plan de acción para romper sus defensas.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del teniente, Blod, Nalya y yo avanzamos rápidamente hacia la mitad del tramo de las escaleras. Nuestro objetivo era abrir un hueco en sus defensas mediante artes demoníacos para que el resto de compañeros, que venían detrás de nosotros, pudieran atravesarlas más rápidamente.

– Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, – comenzamos Blod, Nalya y yo al unísono para invocar los hechizos – toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras. Hadou 33. ¡Soukatsui!

Las bolas de energía salieron rápidamente de nuestras manos e impactaron contra la defensa del enemigo. Casi inmediatamente después de que hubiéramos finalizado de recitar la invocación, de nuestras espaldas salieron los otros seis compañeros decididos a romper definitivamente aquella línea de defensa.

Los tres que nos habíamos quedado atrás lanzando el hechizo avanzamos rápidamente mientras desenvainábamos nuestras espadas. Nos adentramos en el fragor de la batalla y nos enfrentamos a aquellos extraños hombres. Pero yo no quería luchar, quería encontrar a Eliaz antes que nada. Estaba herido y no sabíamos lo que había podido pasarlo.

Con un rápido movimiento con la espada me deshice de dos rivales mientras que Blod se encargaba de uno de ellos que pretendía atacarme por la espalda. Tras agradecérselo y pedirle que me cubriera, giré sobre mi mismo para observar el escenario de batalla. Traté de aislarme de la batalla y concentrarme en aquel piso para tratar de encontrar alguna pista.

– ¡Allí! – exclamé tras sentir una corazonada. – ¡Allí está!

Me lancé a la carrera en la dirección que acababa de indicar. Tenía que encontrar a Eliaz como fuera y cuanto antes y mis compañeros eran capaces de enfrentarse a aquellos enemigos sin necesidad de mi ayuda.

Dejé de hacerle caso al sistema de comunicaciones, a través del cual la capitana se interesaba por el estado del combate y proporcionaba las instrucciones a seguir cuando encontrásemos a Eliaz. Al parecer, la cuarta división ya había movilizado un dispositivo de emergencia para recibir a los posibles heridos así que deberíamos dirigirnos allí una vez llegados a la Sociedad de Almas.

Estaba cerca, lo había sentido, lo había notado. Su reiatsu se debilitaba lo que indicaba que quedaba muy poco tiempo. Una tras otra fui abriendo todas las puertas del pasillo tratando de localizar a mi amigo. Se me pasaron por mi cabeza mil imágenes de tiempo pasado con él mientras avanzaba rápidamente de habitación en habitación.

En esto abrí una puerta y lo vi allí, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, muerto. Por segunda vez tenía ante mis ojos el cadáver de un amigo y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Me derrumbé sobre él y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, como un crío. Sea quien fuere, el causante de aquella masacre había ejecutado a Eliaz.

Su cuerpo yacía ahora entre mis brazos, aún caliente. Su reiatsu se apagaba lentamente. No podía creerlo. Las imágenes del cuerpo de Yonas aquella fría noche en que regresé por primera vez al mundo mortal tras haber ingresado en la academia regresaron a mi mente con toda su crudeza.

Lloraba desconsoladamente como un crío. No sabía cómo reaccionar. No controlaba mis actos ni mis emociones. Notaba como mi propia respiración me ahogaba. Al final, la única forma que tuve para liberar toda aquella tensión acumulada desde la primera hora de la tarde fue lanzar un grito. Un grito desesperado que resonó en las paredes de aquella habitación ahora vacía.


	20. Tanzanian Rampage III Back Home

– Sujeto sospechoso saliendo del edificio – informó de repente Artemisa, que seguía en su puesto de retaguardia, sacándome del estado de shock en el que me encontraba. – Esperamos órdenes... ¿Qué es eso?

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿Quién es? – grité por el sistema de comunicaciones.

Se hizo un gran silencio en la radio y poco después una gran explosión retumbó en los auriculares. Por las ventanas exteriores del edificio penetraba una gran luminosidad. Una luz blanca y pura que resultaba cegadora y me obligó a cerrar mis ojos, irritados por el llanto.

– ¡Grupo 1, informe! – solicitó la capitana, cuyo tono de voz denotaba un gran nerviosismo. – ¡¡

– ¡Mierda! – exclamó Crawlink. – ¡Capitana! ¡El sujeto sospechoso nos ha atacado! ¡Artemisa está herida! ¡Repito! ¡Artemisa está herida!

– ¿Es grave? – preguntó Henkara.

– No, pero no podrá combatir ahora.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Algún tipo de hechizo o técnica desconocida – respondió Crawlink. – Posiblemente la misma que ha causado toda esta destrucción. Afortunadamente conseguimos ponernos a cubierto, aunque Artemisa ha caido inconsciente.

– ¿Y el sospechoso?

– Parece que el sospechoso ha huído – se quejó Crawlink.

– ¡¡Cobarde!! ¡¿Por qué huyes?! – le grité al viento. – ¡Te encontraré y te arrepentirás de haber provocado mi ira!

– ¿Le viste la cara? – inquirió la capitana al mismo tiempo.

– No, capitana, pero parece que Rido tenía razón. Eliaz es inocente... Gracias a Dios.

– Gracias a Dios – repitió la capitana aliviada dejando escapar parte de la tensión acumulada. – Está bien. Rido, encuentra a Eliaz. ¡Rápido!

No había informado de que había encontrado a mi compañero, muerto. El sistema de comunicaciones se había convertido para mí en un simple eco y todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en el cuerpo sin vida de mi compañero.

– Capitana, – anuncié sombríamente – Eliaz está... está...

Un debil tosido llamó mi atención. ¡Aún había esperanza! ¡Elíaz vivía! Jurando venganza hacia aquel que había dejado a mi amigo en aquel estado, me apresuré a ayudarle a respirar. Pronto llegaron Kurei y Okita, que me habían seguido por el pasillo y me ayudaron con el trabajo de primeros auxilios.

– ¿Qué pasa, Rido?

– Capitana, – informó Okita – Eliaz está vivo, pero está grave. Rido y yo estamos administrándole los primeros auxilios con la ayuda de Kurei.

– Está bien. Estabilizadlo y volved al punto de encuentro – ordenó. – Crawlink, encárgate de Artemisa y preparaos para el viaje. Resto de equipos, comprobad el edificio y tratad de capturar a uno de sus secuaces. Luego regresad todos juntos al punto de encuentro.

Pocos minutos después llegaron el resto de compañeros. Arturo envió a Pandora y Uchiha a comprobar el edificio mientras tratábamos de estabilizar a Eliaz. Habían capturado a uno de los secuaces de aquel cobarde asesino.

No fui capaz de reprimir mi ira. Me levanté, dejando a Eliaz al cuidado de Okita, y fui hacia él. Coloqué el filo de mi espada sobre su garganta dispuesto a atravesarlo como venganza pero Arturo me paró. Una vez más, rompí a llorar desconsolado liberando toda la tensión y me derrumbé definitivamente

Desde aquel momento hasta el regreso de los dos compañeros que habían ido a comprobar el resto del edificio, no fui consciente de lo que pasaba. Me senté solo en un rincón de la sala mientras Okita y Kurei se encargaban de las curas. No recuerdo si alguien me habló durante ese tiempo o si algo extraño pasó.

No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Casi había perdido a otro amigo y me había derrumbado por completo. No había sido capaz más que de llorar. ¿Era eso lo que se suponía que era un shinigami?

Una mano de repente me tocó el hombro sacándome de mis sombrias pesadillas estando despierto. Era Kurei, que me indicaba que había el momento de volver a casa. Blod y Okita cargaron a Eliaz con una improvisada camilla y los nueve oficiales, contando a mi amigo, que ya se encontraba estable, aunque inconsciente, que nos encontrábamos en el interior del edificio seguimos al teniente Arturo hasta el punto de encuentro, donde Crawlink y Artemisa ya nos esperaban preparados para el regreso.

– ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Artemisa? – inquirió Arturo.

– Bien, sólo perdí el conocimiento unos instantes. Afortunadamente Crawlink estaba aquí para echarme una mano.

Arturo se encargó de abrir el Senkaimon mientras el resto de nosotros tomábamos aliento. Atravesamos la puerta. Al otro lado nos esperaba ya una delegación de la segunda división, que se hizo cargo del prisionero.

Nos dirigimos en grupo por las callejuelas del Sereitei hasta el cuartel de la cuarta división. El cansancio nos mantenía en silencio y hacía que avanzásemos lentamente, lo que nos daba aspecto de comitiva fúnebre.

– Bienvenidos a casa – nos saludó la capitana en cuantro llegamos al cuartel de la división cuarta, donde ya nos esperaba junto con los equipos de atención de urgencia.

Rápidamente, uno de los equipos médicos se acercaron a Eliaz y lo llevaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos mientras otro se encargaba de acompañar a Artemisa a una de las salas de observación para comprobar su estado.

Otros oficiales de menor rango guiaron al resto del grupo a una sala más grande donde se ocuparon de atender nuestras heridas, de mucha menor importancia de las de Artemisa y, por supuesto, las de Eliaz.

– Capitana... – susurré en un momento que Henkara había pasado cerca de mi posición.

– ¿Sí, Rido? – respondió. – No te preocupes por Eliaz, se pondrá bien. La capitana en persona se encargará se sus cuidados.

– Me preguntaba si podría pedir unos días libres. Me gustaría estar al lado de Eliaz e ir a explicarle a su hermana lo ocurrido.

– No. No tendrás esos días libres – respondió ella tajantemente.

– Está bien... – me lamenté agachando la cabeza.

– Espera – me interrumpió. Su voz había recuperado el habitual tono cariñoso. – Déjame terminar. Desde hoy tienes una nueva misión: irás a informar a la mansión Mirumoto de todo lo ocurrido con Mirumoto Eliaz y te encargarás personalmente de estar aquí para atender a los dos heridos e informar a la división. ¿Qué te parece? – concluyó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

– Gracias – contesté con una tímida sonrisa entre los labios.

– De todas formas, ahora regresaremos todos a la división y mañana por la mañana me informaréis de lo ocurrido con más calma – comentó alzando la voz para que le escuchara el resto de compañeros. – Tras el informe comenzará tu nueva misión – añadió en un sunsurro.

Cuando los shinigamis de la cuarta división, la división de apoyo, decidieron que no harían falta más cuidados, nos permitieron regresar a la división. Por el camino, ya un poco más descansados, se iban escuchando los primeros comentarios de lo que había pasado y las primeras sonrisas de alivio se dibujaban ya en algún rostro.

La mañana siguiente llegó antes de lo esperado. A la hora acordada, los diez oficiales que habíamos intervenido en la operación, pues Artemisa estaba aún en observación, nos presentamos ante la capitana Henkara en la sala de reuniones. Allí se encontraban también los capitanes de la décima y de la sexta división, junto con el capitán general Ailios, de la primera división.

Uno por uno, los jefes de cada uno de los grupos, a excepción de Artemisa, cuyo lugar ocupó Crawlink expusieron su informe ante los cuatro capitanes allí presentes. Crawlink confirmó que el individuo que había escapado vestía ropa de shinigami y que era muy probable que fuera el verdadero causante de la masacre que casi había causado la muerte de mi compañero.

– Disculpen, capitanes – interrumpí cuando Uchiha, el último en presentar su informe concluyó. – Querría presentar mis disculpas por haber puesto en peligro la misión.

– ¿Poner en peligro? – contestó el capitán Sefirot. – Si no llega a ser por su actuación y por su fe inquebrantable hacia un compañero, Mirumoto Eliaz habría muerto y el nombre de su clan había sido manchado por una falsa acusación. Así que no se disculpe oficial Rido.

– Bien, una vez escuchado el informe de la situación – comenzó el capitán Ailios. – Capitana Rina, capitán Sefirot, organicen los grupos necesarios para la seguridad del área espiritual de Dar es Salaam. Dada la gran cantidad de fallecidos, capitana Rina, que su grupo se encargue de la zona Sur. Capitán Sefirot, la zona norte es suya. Doy por concluida esta misión. Muchas gracias a todos, han realizado una labor encomiable.

Cuando los tres capitanes ajenos a la división, continuamos la reunión de un modo más informal con la capitana Henkara, que nos felicitó al igual que el capitán general Ailios por el trabajo realizado.

– Capitana, – interrumpió Uchiha – ¿qué eran esos hombres a los que nos enfrentamos anoche?

– Ya ayer establecisteis que se trataba de almas con poco poder espiritual, – explicó – aún así, la segunda y la duodécima división están tratando de averiguar algo más del prisionero. Esto no es un reporte oficial, pero en la radio se escuchó una teoría bastante arriesgada. Arriesgada pero interesante. ¿Rido? – llamó mi atención indicándome que repitiera lo que había comentado la noche anterior con Uchiha.

– Esos hombres no podían ser los causantes de la masacre – comencé – así que supuse que tenía que haber alguien por encima lo suficientemente poderoso. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le pasó a Eliaz y a Artemisa creo que eso se confirma, ¿no?

– Probablemente. Lo que Rido dijo ayer, por si no os acordéis, es que el culpable de lo ocurrido debía tener el nivel de un capitán. Ninguno de los trece capitanes pudo ser, pero si esto es así habrá que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

– ¿Por qué no se informó de ésto a los capitanes durante la reunión? – inquirió Okita.

– Por ahora lo sabe el capitán general Ailios únicamente, que ha decidido coordinar personalmente toda la operación de investigación y aseguramiento del área afectada. Está bien, – resopló – id a descansar. Tenéis el resto del día libre. Os lo merecéis.


	21. Acoso y Derribo

Los días pasaban de forma lenta. Artemisa ya había sido dada de alta y yo pasaba bastantes horas en soledad, o junto a la cama de Eliaz, que seguía convaleciente después de sus graves heridas. Mientras le hacía compañía trataba de no pensar en nada pero no puedo negar que inconscientemente no podía apartarme de aquellos interrogantes que aparecían sobre mi "pasado", por llamarlo de algún modo.

Además, recién Eliaz había recuperado la consciencia había vuelto a elaborar aquellas teorías extrañas sobre todo lo que había pasado en el examen de graduación. No le culpaba, era una forma de aislarse de todo lo que había pasado en Tanzania, que había supuesto un duro trauma para él, lo que se reflejaba en su expresión triste cuando permanecíamos un tiempo en silencio.

Tampoco habíamos podido averiguar nada del prisionero que habíamos tomado. Al parecer, cuando los shinigamis de la segunda división habían comenzado el interogatorio, el hombre se había suicidado para evitar decir una sola palabra.

La curiosidad, aunque trataba de reprimirla, crecía dentro de mí, hasta convertirse en una especie de fiera hambrienta de conocimiento. Intentaba en lo posible controlarme mediante las técnicas de relajación y meditación que me había enseñado el maestro, pero no lo lograba. Necesitaba averiguar más sobre aquello, así que decidí hablar con la única persona que podía satisfacer esa necesidad de entre mi círculo más cercano.

Sabía perfectamente que lo más seguro era que diera la callada por respuesta, pero tenía que intentarlo. Aunque me jugara no poder volver a hablarle en adelante, en ese momento el ansia por saber más y más acerca de mi antigua vida era superior a mis fuerzas. Un día, recién acabados de cenar, me acerqué y le llamé.

– Oye, Nalya, ¿tienes un momento?

No habíamos vuelto hablar desde el día que había ido de visita al Rukongai y le había llevado recuerdos de aquel amigo del maestro Kunishi, Sugimura Kurono. Desde entonces, teniendo en cuenta aquella reacción, había tratado de evitar el conversar con ella para no causarle más daño.

– Dios – se lamentó. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice al primer Rido para que me lo cobrases así? – se preguntó, quedándose un momento callada. – Ah... aquello... – murmuró con esa extraña sonrisa que se te dibuja en la cara cuando recuerdas un momento feliz ya desaparecido.

– ¿Aquello? ¿Primer Rido? – inquirí curioso – Bah, da igual. No te quiero preguntar del "primer Rido" ahora mismo.

Mientras hablábamos salimos hacia el jardín de la división y nos sentamos bajo un árbol cerca del estanque. Conociéndola, sabía que si le atacaba directamente en busca de la información que quería no conseguiría nada, se encerraría en su caparazón y me contestaría algún tipo de insolencia con tal de que yo me fuera de su vista.

– ¿Y entonces qué te pica ahora?

– El otro día, cuando volví de casa del maestro, ¿te acuerdas que mencioné a un tal Kurono?

– Kurono... – suspiró dejando entrever por un momento la misma mueca que había adivinado días atrás, la última vez que había hablado con ella – Sí. Me acuerdo. ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes más recuerdos de él? ¿Me vas a traer unas pastas de tu abuelita?

– Nada de eso. El otro día me dí cuenta de que al menos por una mínima fracción de segundo sentiste nostalgia de él – dije, tratando de hablar con el tono de voz más amable que podía. – La verdad, no sé quién es, sólo que es un viejo amigo de mi maestro... aunque ni siquiera sé quién es o quién fue mi maestro en realidad. ¿Quién es Kurono?

– Kurono... es... – comenzó, dubitativamente, como si quisiera encontrar palabras a su alrededor que le sirvieran para expresar lo que sentía por aquel hombre, aunque tratando de aparentar la misma fortaleza e impenetrabilidad que la caracterizaban – Kurono... era... – entonces su rostro cambió de nuevo y regresó a la decisión habitual – y qué te importa a ti lo que fuera ese capullo, mentiroso, rastrero...

– Supongo que no me importa, pero desde hace tiempo siempre me ha intrigado mi maestro. Supuse que si averiguaba algo de ese tal Kurono, podría averiguar algo de mi maestro – me excusé, tratando de desviar su atención. – De todas formas, intuyo que no sólo era un "capullo, mentiroso y rastero". No es eso lo que dicen tus ojos. En fin... si no quieres decírmelo no te preocupes. Eso sí, si necesitas algo de él algún día, o aunque no séa de él, si simplemente necesitas algo, sólo pídemelo.

– ¿Necesitar? ¿¿Yo?? ¿¿¿DE TI??? – su tono de voz ascendía entre pregunta y pregunta – Chaval... – dijo al final, imprimiendo a su voz un tono de desdén y superioridad – mirate esa autosuficiencia, nos harás un favor a todos.

– No digo que necesites algo de mí, simplemente, ofrezco mi ayuda. Al fin y al cabo... éramos amigos... y lo somos... ¿no?

– Rido, – me respondió – una no traba amistad con el trabajo. Tú fuiste mi primera misión de ese tipo, pero nada más. Así que no trates de buscarme las cosquillas, porque puedes acabar mal.

El tono amenazante con el que Nalya había pronunciado aquellas palabras me informó de que la situación para ella se estaba volviendo en algo realmente incómodo, no sólo por su natural instinto a defenderse de cualquiera de los que estábamos a su lado sino seguramente también porque aquellas preguntas podían hacerle bajar sus defensas. Precisamente era eso lo que yo pretendía, pero aún así, intenté desviar el tema de la conversación para que simplemente no escapara de mí. Entonces imaginé que un paseo, airearse y relajarse no le vendría mal.

– Está bien, no hables si no quieres hablar. Siento molestar – me disculpé mientras me incorporaba. – Pero de todas formas... – continué – yo no considero esto un trabajo. En fin, toda una tarde de charla con Eliaz deja a uno con la cabeza embotada, voy a dar un paseo. ¿Te apuntas?

– Supongo que el aire no hace daño, siempre y cuando no vaya acompañado de esas estúpidas preguntas con las que me agobias a cada rato – contestó, aceptando casi a regañadientes mi invitación.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el exterior del cuartel y pronto nos encontramos paseando por las callejuelas laberínticas del Sereitei. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de temas casi sin importancia, pero sin tocar el tema de Kurono. El tono de la conversación se había relajado y Nalya parecía haberse olvidado de las preguntas que le había hecho así que pasé a la acción. Aunque ya se hubiese relajado, seguramente el hablar de aquel amigo del maestro Kunishi le había hecho bajar la guardia acerca de lo que en realidad quería preguntarle.

– Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – comencé – No contestes si no quieres, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué relación tenías con... el primer Rido?

Pasaron un par de segundos. Ella parecía haber vuelto a revolver en su cabeza tratando de decidir qué contarme y qué no. Yo, que esperaba expectante la respuesta, intenté parecer tranquilo como si fuera una pregunta normal.

– Yo no tenía relación con él – me espetó. – Fue él quien se encabezonó en aquella... amistad.

– Así que era un cabezota – le sonreí.

– Cabezota es poco... Cuando quería conseguir algo no paraba hasta que lo hacía o que descubría que era totalmente imposible. Incluso la persona con más paciencia del mundo acabaría desquiciado con él.

– Yonas... – murmuré vacilante con un inaudible hilo de voz. En aquel momento, me había vuelto a la mente la imagen de mi hermano, que era igual a como Nalya había descrito a mi antiguo yo.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió, pues no había entendido lo que le había dicho.

– Yonas... Él también era un cabezota – confesé melancólico – ¿Lo llegaste a conocer?

En ese momento se produjo un silencio muy incómodo. Nalya se quedó callada, como había hecho ante otras preguntas antes de darme la respuesta, pero, por algún motivo, intuía que aquella no la tendría. Leía en sus ojos que no quería hablar de mi hermano.

– Qué pregunta más tonta – bromeé, tratando de romper aquel silencio. – Supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo erais compañeros de promoción en la academia. En alguna clase o algo debisteis de coincidir. Aunque sólo sea de vista, os conoceríais.

– Rido – dijo al fin tras una larga pausa.

– ¿Sí?

– No remuevas el pasado si no quieres que Vilnya termine lo que empezó el otro día. ¿De acuerdo? – me amenazó.

– Tranquila. No es mi intención remover el pasado – le mentí. – Precisamente hace unos días la capitana me insistió en lo mismo. Así que no te preocupes, sólo trataba de saciar un poco mi curiosidad no de obligarte a contar nada.

– Pues no es eso lo que parece – replicó resignada.

– Tranquila – insistí, prolongando un poco la "i" para darle más énfasis.

– Me costó mucho enterrar todo lo que pasé contigo... – dijo melancólica pero amenazante – digo... con el primer Rido como para tener que revivirlo otra vez. No estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso así que no pretendas que me porte contigo como con él. ¡Ni en sueños!

– No te preocupes, no es eso lo que pretendo. Yo soy yo, y él es él. Aunque tengamos nuestros parecidos y nuestras cosas en común, supongo que hemos vivido de forma muy diferente así que es normal que seamos distintos en muchas cosas. Así que sea como fuere... él no soy yo... aunque seamos la misma persona... ¡Dios! – exclamé dándome cuenta de que no era capaz de entender todo aquello que yo mismo había dicho. – Estoy liadísimo.

– Rido, – replicó – descansa... Tanto filosofar te está embotando la cabeza y terminas diciendo toda esta sarta de estupideces.

– En fin, en eso tienes razón, debería dejarme de filosofemas... ¿Volvemos?

No conseguía traspasar su barrera y averiguar nada sobre mi otro yo pero por lo que parecía la relación entre él y mi compañera había sido bastante fuerte. De todas formas, era hora de volver, nos habíamos alejado demasiado del cuartel sin darnos cuenta y sabía que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia estar conmigo, sobre todo con todo aquel interrogatorio al que la estaba sometiendo.

Llegamos al cuartel y la acompañé a la puerta de su habitación, en el mismo pasillo que la mía, pero un poco más cerca que la entrada. Aún me quedaba una última bala en la recámara si quería conseguir información, pero dudaba en usarla.

– Bueno... Buenas noches. Creo que me voy a descansar – le sonreí. – Gracias por acompañarme en el paseo...

Comencé el camino a mi habitación pero casi antes de dar el primer paso y de que ella abriera la puerta de su cuarto me dí la vuelta para preguntarle una cosa más que acababa de pasar por mi mente. Era la última intentona de la noche por lograr algo que calmara mi curiosidad personal.

– Por cierto, – dije al fin tras unos segundos de silencio – ¿nos parecemos en algo? Quiero decir... yo y... yo.

– ¿Aún sigues con esas tonterías? ¿No estás cansado?

– Supongo que precisamente es porque estoy cansado – contesté mientras me atusaba.

– Físicamente como dos gotas de agua... – murmuró resignada mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

– ¿Y en lo demás?

– Mira, déjate de historias. Déjame en paz. Por ahí si que no paso. Si su señoría quiere saber algo más preguntale a Db o a... ¿cómo se llamaba?... Gaijin.

– ¿Gaijin?

– Sí, tu compañero de habitación durante 6 años. Ahora está en la sexta división, creo. La verdad es que tampoco tuve mucha relación con él. Pero una cosa de él sí que es admirable, aguantó a alguien como el primer Rido durante seis años. Es todo un mérito. Un valiente.

– Entonces tan valiente como tú... – dije, intentando romper definitivamente la barrera de la mujer de hielo. Finalmente, dibujé en mi rostro una gran sonrisa antes de despedirme. – Bueno, buenas noches, Nalya.

Sin esperar a la respuesta me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación. Sabía que la última frase haría algún efecto y mi marcha de la conversación podría ayudar a que la frase tuviera más carga emocional.

– ¡¿"Buenas noches"?!¡¿Quién puede dormir después de semejante rollo?! – gritó. – Maldito Rido...

Sin embargo, no contesté verbalmente a sus increpaciones. Aquella indignación confirmaba mi anterior intuición así que no podía rendirme ahora. Sin volverme, levanté mi mano de recha por encima de mi cabeza a modo de saludo, como repitiendo mi anterior despedida y quitándole importancia a sus protestas. Entonces ocurrió.

– Rido... – susurró.

Su tono había cambiado completamente. Hablaba ahora con una voz cargada de melancolía y de cariño. Entonces me volví y la miré con una tímida sonrisa. Pude adivinar un reflejo, algo brillante, deslizándose por su cara mientras me miraba con una expresión que nunca había visto en ella.

– Buenas noches – me dijo al fin, y se metió en su habitación.

No había averiguado nada de lo que quería averiguar pero aquella sola frase hacía que la conversación de aquella noche hubiera valido la pena. De alguna forma, estaba satisfecho. No en vano, había conseguido penetrar la defensa de la mujer de hielo.


	22. Balmung I Akano's Sword

Me despedí de Nalya y entré en la habitación, pero no podía dormir bien. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, en como se habían precipitado los acontecimientos. Parecía como si estuviera pasando por una extraña racha de acontecimientos que había comenzado con la misión en Kyoto y parecía no cerrarse aún. Al final, afortunadamente, el cansancio comenzó a vencer a la agitación mental y conseguí comenzar a disfrutar de un descanso y un reposo que hacía tiempo que venía necesitando.

– ¡Mierda! – grité despertándome de repente al sentir que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

A pesar de que había reaccionado, aún no conseguía enfocar la vista debido al sueño y no reconocía a quien era. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, conseguí identificar al invasor. Invasora, en este caso, pues era Nalya que me tendía una espada… Por un momento tuve un _dejà vu_.

– Joder – me quejé asustado. – ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

– Nada – contestó, esbozando una inusual y desconcertante sonrisa. – Sólo quería devolverte algo que es tuyo.

– ¿Mía? – pregunté cada vez más confuso.

– Sí, – afirmó – esta espada es tuya. Bueno, tú ya me entiendes… de tu antiguo tú… o como quieras llamarlo. De Akano Rido.

¿Akano?¿De qué me sonaba ese nombre? Sabía que lo había escuchado en algún sitio así que me detuve un par de segundos intentando encontrar esa referencia en algún lugar oculto de mi memoria. Entonces lo recordé: en clase de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas.

– ¿Akano?¿Como el Gran Traidor Akano Kumaru?

De repente, Nalya se echó a reír abiertamente. No sé si fue lo que dije o mi cara de completo desconcierto lo que había causado aquella reacción en ella, pero era de las pocas veces, por no decir la primera, que la veía reírse de esa manera. De alguna forma intuí que a partir de ese momento iba a conocer a una persona totalmente diferente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras me incorporaba y me apoyaba en la cabecera, quedando sentado sobre la cama..

– Si tu antiguo tú te hubiera escuchado no te volvería a hablar en tu vida – explicó. – ¿Sabes? Es muy difícil decir ese tipo de expresiones. ¡Me lías!

– ¿Por qué?

– Siempre sostuvo, y nos convenció a todos de ello, de que Akano Kumaru no fue un traidor, sólo un chivo expiatorio. Pero ya te lo explicaré otro día que me venga mejor. Ahora tengo que irme, algún tipo extraño de misión me espera – se excusó.

– Búscate otra excusa mejor – respondí rápidamente. – No tienes ninguna misión.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Muy fácil, ayer Arturo me pidió que le ayudara a ordenar todo el papeleo de las misiones mientras estaba desocupado y no te habían asignado ninguna – comencé a explicar – y es demasiado pronto para que él esté despierto… aún acaba de amanecer.

– Vale, me has pillado – admitió. – Nunca conseguí meterte una bola. Está bien. Toma.

Cogí la espada entre mis manos y la miré fijamente. La desenfundé y la examiné cuidadosamente. Estaba perfectamente cuidada. Parecía que Nalya se había esforzado en mantenerla en estado óptimo para el combate: afilada y limpia. Preparada para la acción.

Era una espada bellamente manufacturada. Sobre el habitual negro de la hoja se dibujaba un rayo plateado. La guarda estaba cuidadosamente recubierta de cuero negro de la mejor calidad. La vaina, también negra, tenía grabada en letras doradas el nombre de Akano, el apellido de mi antiguo yo.

– "_Un Akano necesita una espada digna de un Akano" _– recitó Nalya como si fuera algún tipo de refrán.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada. Sólo recordaba cuando conseguiste esa espada.

– Oye, Nalya.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo es que la has guardado durante... 50 años?

– Esa es una larga historia y ya me pensaré si contártela. No abuses de la confianza que esto sólo lo hago por sacármela de encima.

– Oh, vamos, cuéntamela.

– Ni de coña, chaval, ¿tú que te crees?

– ¿Vas a volver a tu caparazón con lo que me costó hacerte salir de él?

– No juegues, Rido, no juegues.

– Está bien –me resigné. – ¿Te parece si vamos a entrenar y la pruebo?

– ¿Por qué no vas con Eliaz? – preguntó. – Estoy un poco cansada hoy.

– Creo que es evidente por qué no voy con Eliaz.

– Ah, claro, coño, que aún no puede. Oye, ¿cómo está?

– ¡Un momento! Esto hay que enmarcarlo. ¿Nalya interesándose por alguien? Insóli... ¡Eh! No te vayas.

– No estoy para aguantar tus estupideces.

– Vale, mujer, vale. Sólo… déjame prepararme y vamos a entrenar. ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo.

Nalya salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me levanté y me vestí con el uniforme, eché mano a mi nueva espada y salí de la habitación. Allí estaba Nalya, esperándome, mientras hablaba con Blod de algún tema sin importancia.

– Listo – avisé. – Cuando quieras vamos.

– ¿A dónde?

– Había pensado que podíamos ir al Rukongai, a la casa de mi maestro. Así, de paso le enseño la espada.

– Espera, espera, espera… – me interrumpió hablando a toda prisa – ¿Tu maestro vive en el Distrito 57 Oeste?

– Sí. ¿Por qué?

– Madre mía, acabo de tener un _dejà vu_.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada…

– ¿Entonces?

– Vamos primero a la 10. Si esto tiene que repetirse… que se repita bien.

Como días atrás, Nalya me arrastró literalmente por las callejuelas blancas del Sereitei hacia el cuartel de la división. No comprendí lo que estaba pasando pero me resigné a aceptarlo, no tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir con ella. Quería probar la espada y, de paso, despejarme un poco.

– ¡Db! – gritó Nalya, como la noche que me lo había presentado.

– ¿No sería mejor entrar a preguntar?

– ¡Db! – repitió.

– ¿Otra vez? A ti no te basta con que el capitán me eche la bronca una vez.

– Ah, hola, Db.

– ¡Rido! ¿Cómo te va?

– Aquí, siguiendo los consejos de esta.

– ¿Qué veo ahí?¿La espada?

– Precisamente por esto estamos aquí. ¿Dónde están Gaby y Krunz?

– Vamos dentro, anda. Han de estar en alguna parte del cuartel.

– Tan observador como siempre Db – bromeó Nalya.

Seguimos a Db hacia el interior del cuartel y por los pasillos de su división buscando a Gaby y a Krunzik. El ambiente en aquel escuadrón era bastante más alborotado que en el nuestro, aunque supuse que también se debía al mayor número de miembros. Al final, las encontramos en los jardines de la división.

– ¡Chicas! – las llamó Db. – ¡Tenemos visita!

– ¡¿Rido?! – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo al verme.

– Rido, – nos presentó Db – esta es Krunzik y esta es Gaby. Vosotras ya lo conocéis así que no hace falta.

– Er… Hola – saludé.

– ¡Mira! – gritó Krunzik sorprendida al ver la espada – ¡Pero si tienes esa preciosidad de espada!

– Sí… Precisamente por eso estoy aquí… Creo…

– ¿La has estado guardando todo este tiempo? – le preguntó Db a Nalya. – ¿Cómo te la quedaste?

– ¿Te importa? Simplemente la guardé. Nada más. ¿Algúna pregunta inoportuna más? – respondió ella amenazante.

– No, no… – contestó asustado Db. – Tranquila.

– Ya pensaba yo eso.

– Bueno, ¿y qué os ha traído por aquí?

– Rido quiere probar su nueva espada… en el lago ese… el del 57 Oeste.

– ¿Estás de coña?

– No – intervine yo. – Propuse yo el sitio, mi maestro vive allí.

Los tres de la décima división prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada. Yo me quedé totalmente desconcertado. No entendía qué era tan gracioso así que supuse que se reían de alguna burla del destino y no de lo que había dicho yo concretamente.

– Entonces, creo que deberíamos ir al 7 Sur ¿no?

– ¿Por qué?

– Ironías del destino, Rido – explicó Krunzik. – Ironías del destino.

– Supongo que eso me lo explicaréis, porque no me estoy enterando de nada.

– Bueno… – intervino Db. – Digamos que esta situación ya la hemos vivido.

– Primer año de academia… casi al final de curso – puntualizó Gaby. – Aquella gloriosa mañana en el pabellón de los chicos.

– Pervertida – dijo Nalya.

– Gracias – sonrió Gaby divertida.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Krunzik – ¿7 Sur?

– 7 Sur.

– ¿Pero qué hay en el 7 Sur?

– Un bosque… y un lago… y es donde probaste por primera vez esa espada.

– Y donde íbamos a entrenar o a pasar el rato cuando no teníamos nada que hacer.

– Y donde no hay nadie que me moleste a parte de vosotros – sentenció mi compañera de división.

– Sigo preguntándome cómo ha llegado esta espada hasta ti – sonrió Db. – El destino es caprichoso.

– "_Un Akano necesita una espada digna de un Akano" _– recitó nuevamente Nalya.

– Cierto – asintió Gaby.

– Bueno, yo me pierdo un rato, pero no os preocupéis por mí. Ya me enteraré y podré seguir vuestros chistes.

– ¿Chistes? No, hombre – aclaró Db. – Es lo que ponía la nota del paquete de quien te lo regaló.

– ¿"Quien me lo regaló"?

– Sí, la espada te llegó un día por correo… Nunca supimos quién había sido.

– A ver si va a resultar que soy importante y todo – susurré.

– ¡Eh! – dijo Nalya. – No te lo creas mucho, "elegido". Para presumidos ya me llegó el otro.

– ¡Cierto! – secundó Db riéndose nostálgicamente.

– ¡El guerrero de las sombras! – gritaron a coro los cuatro antes de echarse a reír.

Emprendimos la marcha hasta el Distrito 7 Sur. Nalya, al parecer, había pedido el día libre para mí y para ella en previsión de que quisiera probar la espada, así que no teníamos que preocuparnos por no ir a comer al cuartel. Mitsuko estaría todo el día en el Hospital ya que no tenía mucho que hacer últimamente, así que no importaba si no iba a sustituirla. De todas formas, me dije que nada más regresar al Sereitei iría a visitarle al hospital.

– Aquí es… – anunció Krunzik cuando llegamos. – No había vuelto desde…

– Desde que salimos de la Academia, cierto.

– No ha cambiado.

– Como todo en el Sereitei – intervine. – Aquí por lo que veo nada cambia.

– Totalmente curioso.

– ¿Qué?

– Rido… Siempre se quejaba de lo mismo. Decía que por eso le interesaba tanto el mundo mortal, porque el Sereitei le parecía siempre igual.

– Será que hay cosas que nunca cambian – afirmó Db.

– Será… pero para mí el mundo mortal es un mal recuerdo… Una cárcel... y esto es algo así como el cielo, algo así como la libertad.

– Resulta que son totalmente diferentes – dijo Nalya.

– Eh… Nalya…– me dirigí a ella. – Gracias.

El rostro de Nalya cambió súbitamente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, como si hubiera recordado algo doloroso, como aquel día cuando le mencioné al tal Kurono. Pero una millonésima de segundo más tarde recuperó el habitual gesto torcido.

– ¿Gracias?

– Por la espada. Por cuidarla y guardarla tanto tiempo.

– Yo sigo preguntándome cómo es que la guardaste – terció Db. – Bueno, si lo pienso… es normal. Al fin y al cabo, Rido era tu…

– ¿Su qué? – pregunté rápidamente sorprendido.

– ¡No! – reaccionó Db. – No pienses mal, ya le llegó al pobre Aiolos con eso.

– Eras el pesado que no dejaba de darme la lata durante todo el día, eso es lo que eras – sentenció Nalya.


	23. Balmung II Monk's Domains

Pasaron varios meses, casi un año, bastante plácidos en la Sociedad de Almas. Las cosas en el mundo mortal estaban tranquilas y la falta de ajetreo repercutía en el ambiente general en el Sereitei. Los shinigamis paseaban calmados por las callejuelas blancas o invertían el día entrenando. Sólo unos cuantos eran asignados a misiones rutinarias que no suponían ningún peligro.

Con el tiempo, Eliaz consiguió recuperarse totalmente de sus heridas. Su torso había quedado cruzado por una gran cicatriz oblicua que le atravesaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. Aún así, sólo sus heridas físicas se habían curado. Todo en él era diferente ahora. Parecía como si estar tan cera de la muerte hubiera aplastado para siempre su habitual orgullo y fanfarronería.

Pero no sólo era él quien había cambiado. Aquella primera impresión que me había llevado el día en que Nalya me había devuelto, si es que devolver es el verbo indicado, la espada que había pertenecido a mi anterior yo se había confirmado. Su actitud hacia mí se había transformado, y así como la noche da paso al día, la fría actitud de mi compañera había dado paso a la más tierna de las amistades.

Lo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, lo que sí no había cambiado, era el sentimiento de impotencia que me había invadido la noche en que había sostenido el cuerpo inerte de mi mejor amigo entre mis brazos. No podía dejar de culparme y, por eso, me entregaba en cuerpo y alma al entrenamiento.

De todas formas, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error que había cometido al poco de llegar a la división y del que ya me había prevenido mi maestro una vez y no era extraño verme disfrutando de agradables ratos de paseo y de diversión con Nalya, Eliaz y el resto de los miembros de la División.

Sea como fuere, casi cada día acababa la jornada agotado y caía dormido casi nada más tumbarme en la cama. Fueron días felices, a pesar de los sentimientos tormentosos que azotaban mi alma, y no recuerdo tiempos en los que durmiese mejor desde que había llegado al Sereitei.

Pero, un día, cuando me desperté, ya no estaba en mi cuarto en el cuartel de la Novena División. Me encontraba, una vez más, entre los ya conocidos muros de piedra del monasterio que era mi mundo interior.

– Bienvenido, Rido – me saludó la profunda voz del monje.

Esta vez había salido a recibirme a la entrada del monasterio, algo que no había hecho en las dos ocasiones anteriores en que me adentré entre aquellos gruesos muros de piedra labrada. Seguía envuelto en su particular hábito y su rostro seguía oculto por las sombras que proyectaba la capucha.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí hoy?

– Tranquilo… – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. – Sígueme. Hay algo que quiero explicarte.

Le seguí hacia el gran claustro, que atravesamos con presteza. Sin embargo, esta vez, no seguimos el recorrido que yo había realizado las veces anteriores, sino que entramos por una puerta que se encontraba a mano derecha, al otro lado del claustro.

La puerta daba directamente a la capilla, y quedaba oculta normalmente por un gran retablo que, ahora, estaba desplazado. El templo, en aquel momento, estaba más majestuoso que en ocasiones anteriores. El reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre los dorados de los retablos confería al ambiente un halo de leyenda.

– Hemos llegado – sentenció.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?

– A ti.

– ¿A mí?

– Rido, ¿sabes quién soy?

– Sí… y no – respondí. – Sé, mejor dicho, creo que eres el espíritu de mi espada. Pero no sé más.

– Estás en lo cierto, soy el espíritu de tu espada. Y esto, son mis dominios.

– Lo siento… – murmuré acordándome del estado en que mis tormentos habían dejado al edificio la primera vez que entré en él.

– No hay nada por lo qué disculparse – reaccionó. – Aquello tenía que pasar. Todo el mundo tiene pruebas a lo largo de su vida, y tarde o temprano debías superarlas. Además, no es ese el motivo por el que te he llamado.

– Entonces, – comenté impaciente – ¿para qué estoy aquí?¿Para ver si soy digno de tu poder?

– ¿Digno?

– Es lo que se oye por el Sereitei adelante…

– Rido, soy el espíritu de tu espada – explicó. – Soy parte de ti. Nadie en el mundo hay más digno de mí que tú. No tengo duda alguna sobre ello.

– ¿Entonces?

– No necesitas demostrar tus capacidades. No necesitas demostrar que eres la persona idónea para portarme. Sólo necesito saber una cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Rido, ¿estás preparado para llevarme?

– ¿Preparado?

– Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, por eso te he traído aquí. Ten en cuenta todo por lo que has pasado, por eso…

– ¿Por eso qué?

– Rido, tú, tu alma, ha sido un alma atormentada. Ahora está en calma, aunque no sea la auténtica paz…

– Dime algo que no sepa – le interrumpí.

– Por favor, no me interrumpas. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?

– Es cierto, me pediste que recuperara mi pasado. ¿Para qué?¿Necesitabas la espada?

– No, Rido. Mi existencia, mi poder, es independiente a esa espada. Yo soy parte de ti, una parte de tu alma.

– ¿Entonces?

– Se aproximan días aciagos. Tu historia estará llena de ellos…

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Hay personas que tienen mala suerte. Tú has sido una de ellas. Todas las personas con las que has entablado una relación profunda han sufrido, no sólo en vida, también aquí: Yonas, Eliaz, incluso el maestro Kunishi afirma estar en peligro... No puedes evitar culparte y eso te conduce irremediablemente a un círculo vicioso del que pretendes hacer que sales, pero que todavía te tiene atrapado.

– Mentira.

– Cuando murió Yonas, tomaste la gran determinación de seguir adelante, sonreírle a la vida. ¿No fue así? Luego te derrumbaste. Hace meses que Eliaz está muy cambiado, y tú no puedes dejar de culparte. Tu maestro, Kunishi, parecía estar en peligro... casi pierdes el aliento para llegar a su casa.

– Puede que sea así, pero no puedo regodearme en la desesperación y la tristeza a cada paso.

– Si no lo afrontas no conseguirás librarte de ello. Venciste al dragón en esta misma estancia, ¿te acuerdas?

– Me acuerdo.

– Pues deberías haber aprendido de ello.

– Aprender a afrontar los grandes problemas de mi interior, eso es lo que dices que debería hacer.

– Exacto, pero por puro voluntarismo no se puede hacer nada. Por eso te he pedido que recuperes tu pasado.

– ¿Pero como sabías tú lo de mi pasado?

– Hay partes de una persona que no cambian durante el proceso de la transmigración del alma. Son cosas que pueden parecer nimias, sutiles, pero marcan el carácter: los gestos, la forma de hablar... Gracias a ellas, las almas reencarnadas mantienen la apariencia y se comportan en las formas básicas de forma muy parecida. Pero lo que más importa aquí es que algunos recuerdos quedan eternamente grabados en el alma. Son imborrables.

– Como los _dejà vu_...

– Por ejemplo. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que hay personas a las que crees conocer de toda la vida?

– Como Nalya... – susurré.

– Esa chica debió marcarte mucho.

– Parece que sí. ¿Pero cómo sabías tú lo que encontraría?

– No lo sabía.

– ¿No lo sabías?

– No. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa: tus emociones, tus sentimientos, son el motor que rige mi mundo. Sé lo que sientes, y lo que desde el primer momento te inspiraba esa chica implicaba que ya estaba muy grabada dentro de tu alma.

– ¿Pero cómo sabías que eso era así? Quiero decir, lo de los caracteres latentes...

– Mera suposición

– ¿En base a qué?

– Veo lo que tú ves, siento lo que tu sientes... vivo de ello. ¿Nunca te fijaste en sus reacciones ante tus gestos o ante lo que le decías? Eran muy sutiles y casi siempre derivaban en un ataque de furia. Sólo hice una hipótesis, tuve suerte, acerté.

– Entonces, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en que recuperara el pasado? He tenido suerte, me he encontrado con personas maravillosas, pero eso es casualidad. ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera así?

– Una hecatombe.

– ¡Has jugado conmigo!

– No lo he hecho.

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo has hecho!

– No lo he hecho, sólo me he arriesgado. En cualquier caso, no hubieras podido seguir adelante. Un coloso con pies de barro más pronto o más tarde acaba cayendo. Los edificios hay que cimentarlos, construirlos sobre roca firme.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Alguien como tú no podría sobrevivir a una vida como la que te espera. Ahora has topado con gente muy buena, por eso puedes cimentar el edificio.

– Es decir, que estoy preparado para que me prestes tu poder...

– Eso aún tienes que demostrármelo.

De repente desperté del sueño. Me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación, en el cuartel de la Novena División. Era ya de día así que me levanté y me preparé para otra jornada de entrenamientos. Sin embargo, súbitamente alguien irrumpió a toda prisa en mi cuarto.

– ¡Rido!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, mi piel se erizó y mis ojos se pusieron como platos. Aquella persona... ¡Aquella persona no debería estar ahí! Me restregué los ojos pensando que era una jugarrete de una mente falta de sueño. No. No lo era. Estaba allí, delante de mí, y era tan real como la maraña de sensaciones y sentimientos que en ese momento me invadía.


	24. Balmung III Captain

– ¡Rido! ¿Quieres hacerme caso?

– ¡Yonas! ¿Qué…?

– Déjate de preguntas absurdas y date prisa. Te esperan en el despacho del capitán.

– ¿Qué quiere Henkara de mí?

– ¿Henkara? – preguntó sorprendido. – Deberías espabilarte un poco antes de la reunión. No es bueno que un alto cargo como tú se presente ante su superior en estas condiciones. Aunque sea finge que eres alguien inteligente – añadió burlón.

– Vete a la mi… Espera. ¿Alto cargo?

– Por todos los dioses… Fue buena la de ayer – sonrió. – No parecía que fueras tan mal.

– En serio, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás contando.

– Está bien, démonos prisa. Te refrescaré la memoria mientras vamos hacia allá – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. De repente, se paró y añadió – Deberías ponértelo, ¿no?

Su dedo índice señalaba directamente hacia el haori blanco que tantas veces había visto en el torso de Henkara. Ése era su sitio y no mi torso pero Yonas parecía convencido de que era yo el que debería ponérmela.

¿Qué pasaba? No comprendía nada en aquel momento. Yonas estaba vivo, parecía que Henkara no era ya la capitana ni Arturo su teniente. ¿Qué más sorpresas me esperaban? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Yo era el capitán de la Novena División.

– ¿Capitán? ¿Yo?

– ¡Claro! – suspiró. – A ver, ¿vienes o no? Nalya te está esperando. ¿Piensas llegar tarde el primer día?

– ¿Nalya? ¿Y qué pinta Nalya en... mi... despacho?

– Es tu teniente...

– ¿Qué? ¿Nalya es la teniente?

– Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba – resopló. – A ver, cuéntame tu versión del mundo.

Atropelladamente le expliqué todo. Yo había vivido durante 23 años en el mundo mortal y me había suicidado. Nalya había enterrado mi alma y yo había sido enviado al distrito 57 del Rukongai Oeste. Allí había conocido a Yonas con quien había logrado forjar por primera vez una gran amistad.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Yonas desapareció y yo me decidí a buscarlo. Viendo que no sería capaz con mis recursos y capacidades en ese momento, decidí entrenar para hacerme shinigami. Para ello había entrado a las órdenes del Maestro Kunishi.

Estando en el segundo año de academia había presenciado la muerte de Yonas a manos de un Hollow y me había desesperanzado. Afortunadamente, había conseguido salir adelante e ingresar en la Novena División, donde había conocido a Nalya y a Eliaz.

Había luchado con mis demonios, que no eran más que una materialización en mi mundo interno de todo aquello que me atormentaba, en especial, la muerte de aquel a quien yo consideraba mi hermano, y había conseguido vencerlos.

Y finalmente, había descubierto que yo era la reencarnación de Akano Rido, que había sido compañero de Nalya en la Academia y que había fallecido en el examen de graduación a manos de él, Yonas, en un accidente.

– Tú… – respondió sorprendido. – Aún te dura la de ayer, ¿verdad?

– ¿"La de ayer"? Ayer no hice más que entrenar con Nalya y Db en el 7 Sur. Te prometo que eso es lo que yo he vivido.

– Sí, ya – contestó escéptico. – Pues mira tú por donde, debo llevar mucho tiempo engañado. Y yo que creía que tú eras el gran Akano Rido, descendiente de Akano Kumaru y heredero del clan. Nos conocimos en la Academia y desde entonces estamos juntos. Y creía también que tú y Nalya habíais asumido la capitanía y la tenencia de la Novena División tras la masacre de hace unos meses por ser los oficiales más antiguos.

– ¿Masacre?

– Ya sabes, Tanzania, los terroristas…

– Sí, de eso me acuerdo, pero conseguimos sacar a Eliaz de allí.

– ¿Eliaz? – preguntó. – Bueno, hemos llegado.

– Luego te busco, hay cosas que necesito preguntarte.

– De acuerdo, señor – afirmó marcialmente. – Delante de los otros jefes hay que guardar las apariencias – añadió entre susurros.

Me paré frente a la puerta de mi despacho, el despacho del Capitán. "Capitán"… Pensé en cuántas veces había estado allí con Henkara y me entró un escalofrío. Se me hacía complicado pensar en que Nalya fuera la teniente de la Novena División o que yo fuera el capitán. Ya no me acababa de acostumbrar a ver a Yonas vivo, como para acostumbrarme que me llamaran capitán. Pero esa no era la única sorpresa que me deparaba el destino. Abrí la puerta y entré.

– ¡Eliaz! – dije al reconocer el rostro de mi amigo en la sala. – Un momento… ¿Por qué llevas un haori de capitán?

– ¡Capitán Akano! – exclamó Nalya llamando mi atención.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté extrañado. – Es Eliaz…

– En serio… – me regañó. – ¿Qué manera es esa de dirigirse a un capitán?

– ¿Capitán? – pregunté por lo bajo a mi amiga

– No, señora de la limpieza – susurró en un tono realmente borde. – En fin, Rido... Capitán Akano, creo que no se conocían. Este es Eleazar Asharet, capitán de la Sexta División.

– Encantado de conocerle, capitán Akano – dijo, tendiéndome la mano en un tono realmente condescendiente aunque visiblemente molesto.

– Por favor, capitán, discúlpeme. Estoy un poco nervioso – me excusé. – Aún no nos hemos acostumbrado a los cargos.

– Precisamente por esto estoy aquí, como el capitán más veterano del Gotei 13 se me ha encomendado que les ayude a realizar la transición. No en vano, no es fácil suceder a alguien como Akano Kumaru. Por cierto, – se giró hacia mí – usted es familiar suyo, ¿cierto?

– Sí… – contesté dubitativo. – Su nieto y su heredero.

– Debe ser un gran orgullo descender de alguien que entregó su vida por la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Sabe? Yo llegué a conocerlo.

– ¿Sí? Yo no…

– ¿Qué pasa, Rido, digo... Capitán? – se interesó Nalya.

– Supongo que una mala noche – contesté. – Ya sabe... Desde lo de Tanzania no dejo de pensar en otra cosa.

Pensé que era mejor seguir el juego de lo que fuese que estaba pasando, aunque realmente no me enteraba de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía como si de la noche a la mañana todo hubiera cambiado o me encontrara en medio de una inmensa broma pesada. Sin embargo, todo aquello parecía demasiado... "real"

– No fue culpa suya – contestó la ahora teniente. – Todos estamos igual de consternados, ninguno pensaba que hubiera un traidor entre nosotros.

– Cierto... – intervino el capitán de la Sexta División.

¿Un traidor? Esa era la pregunta que me rondaba al cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación para todo aquello. Todo se parecía misteriosamente a lo que yo había vivido pero era totalmente diferente. Era como si estuviera en algún tipo de realidad paralela a la que yo conocía.

Si era un sueño, aquello no parecía tener fin. Pasaron días,semanas y todo seguía "igual". Al menos, Yonas se compadeció de mí y me explicó todo lo que había pasado en aquella realidad al detalle, gracias a lo cual pude dejar de parecer un pato desorientado y aparentar normalidad en una situación que me tenía descolocado.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que las cosas aunque en la apariencia eran totalmente distintas a lo que yo había vivido, en el fondo no eran muy diferentes. Curiosamente, tras aquellas visibles diferencias se ocultaban grandes parecidos. Por ejemplo, Db, Krunzik y Gaby seguian siendo miembros de la décima división y seguían manteniendo los mismos caracteres que siempre, Mitsuko seguía incansablemente al lado del ahora capitán Eleazar Asharet... antes conocido como simplemente Eliaz.

Los días pasaban y se convirtieron en meses e incluso años. Terminé por hacerme del todo a la nueva vida, a las reuniones, trabajos y responsabilidades de la capitanía, a la presencia incansable junto a mí de mi "hermano"... Realmente, en aquella realidad había podido encontrar, de algún modo, la felicidad que había buscado toda mi vida y que, por extraños caprichos del destino, parecía que se me negaba una y otra vez.

Ni Nalya ni Yonas llegaron nunca a creer que aquella no fuera mi verdadera vida, pero me ayudaron a "ponerme al día" de todo lo que había pasado desde que nos habíamos "conocido", para que pudiera desempeñar con eficacia el cargo que me había tocado vivir. Creían que había perdido de alguna forma la memoria y se había suplantado por otra cosa, pero no sabían explicar ni cómo ni por qué.

Eso "otro", mi mundo, era cada vez más algo difuso, aunque nunca pude dejarlo atrás. Mis vivencias acabaron convirtiéndose en tristes y borrosas imágenes de un mundo que incluso llegué a pensar que era mejor olvidar. Pero estaban grabadas a fuego en mi interior, desgracias y alegrías, amigos y enemigos.

En comparación, prefería vivir en aquel mundo, donde todo me iba bien. ¿Era feliz? Me atrevería a decir que sí, que había alcanzado ese estado del alma en que nada puede ir mejor, en el que todo es como desearías, en el que nada parece que pueda ir nunca mal. Las malas vivencias se habían esfumado, dejando su rastro, pero ya no estaban.

Amigos, buenos momentos, pero, sobre todo, hay una cosa que destaco. Encontré, por primera vez, en mi vida, el amor. ¿Quién? Mi teniente, mi compañera, mi amiga y, al final, mi esposa. No podría decir ni cuándo ni cómo ni dónde ni por qué. Ocurrió. Llegó un día en el que me di cuenta de que no podría vivir sin tenerla a mi lado caminando, sin escuchar su voz cada día...

Lo que recuerdo con exactitud, aún hoy después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas, como si lo estuviera viviendo en este mismo instante, es el momento en que le dije por primera vez lo que sentía por ella.

_Era de noche. Había sido un día agotador de papeleo y reuniones y decidí salir a pasear un rato por los bosques cercanos al Sereitei. Sin darme cuenta, llegué al bosque donde tantas veces había estado ya entrenando, en el sector 7 Sur del Sereitei._

_Allí, sentada a las orillas del lago, estaba ella, bañada por la luz de la luna. Los reflejos plateados del lucero sobre su piel le daban un aire de misterio que hacía que mi piel se estremeciera. Tenía las piernas sujetas con los brazos y la barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas. Miraba fijamente al horizonte, como queriendo alcanzarlo sólo con su mirada y su pensamiento. Sin decir nada, me senté a su lado con las manos apoyadas tras la espalda, contemplando las estrellas._

– _¿Sabes? – rompí el silencio tras un buen rato. – Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no venía por aquí._

– _Aquí es... – susurró sin cambiar de posición._

– _Donde estrené la espada – la interrumpí con una sonrisa nostálgica._

– _¿Lo sabías? – preguntó, girándose hacia mí._

– _Sí... – dije, acompañando con una leve inclinación de cabeza. – Ya me lo habías contado..._

– _No recuerdo haberlo hecho._

– _Dejando de lado tu gran memoria, – bromeé – no fuiste exactamente tú._

– _Ah... Fue en esa otra realidad, ¿no?_

– _No hables como si te lo creyeras._

– _Pero fue así, ¿no?_

– _Sí, fue así – contesté antes de volver a quedar en silencio durante unos instantes._

_Me detuve a contemplar las estrellas, era una noche clara, como aquella anterior a mi entrada en la Novena División. Pero esta vez eran otros los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente. Nunca habría imaginado lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en ese tiempo._

– _Dime... – titubeó._

– _¿Sí?_

– _¿Aún piensas en ello?_

– _¿En la otra realidad?_

– _Sí..._

– _¿Y?_

– _¿Cómo que "y"?_

– _¡Pues claro!¡¿Y?!_

– _Si te refieres a si me gustaría volver a ella... Rotundamente no._

– _Te veo convencido._

– _Estoy mejor aquí. Además..._

– _¿Sí?_

– _Nada..._

– _Tú y tus misterios._

– _Sí, claro, como no eres tú le que está contando su vida._

– _Venga. Anda. Dímelo._

– _No quiero volver porque allí... – me detuve._

_Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba y como mis orejas empezaban a calentarse más y más, señal inequívoca de que acabaría rojo de la vergüenza. Ella me miraba con cara de mucho interé, y eso me ponía aún más nervioso._

– _Porque allí... – repitió expectante, como animándome a continuar._

– _Porque allí no estás tú..._

– _¿No estoy yo? Sabes que eso es mentira..._

– _Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Nalya._

– _Sí..._

_Entonces miró al suelo y quedó callada. La brisa procedente del otro lado del lago hacía que su pelo encarnado se meciese suavemente haciendo que pareciese la protagonista de una de esas películas románticas del mundo mortal. Yo, por mi parte, no pude hacer otra cosa a parte de ponerme colorado de la vergüenza. No me gustaba contar mis sentimientos, y menos de ese tipo, así que traté de perderme mirando las estrellas._

– _Rido... – dijo al rato._

_Su voz sonaba entonces entrecortada y sus manos no paraban de frotarse las piernas como si no pudieran quedarse quieta. Por primera vez, noté como Nalya tenía miedo de algo y eso me inquietó. Nunca la había visto así._

– _¿Qué? – susurré._

– _¿Por qué te pones colorado? No será por..._

_Entonces me fijé que ella también se había puesto colorada. Sus manos habían dejado de moverse sobre sus piernas, ahora jugaban intranquilas con la hierba, arrancándola o golpeándola repetidamente._

– _Sí, es por eso. No me gusta expresar mis sentimientos, ya lo sabes._

– _Tranquilo, – dijo decidida – no hace falta que te pongas colorado por eso._

– _Como si lo hiciera a propósito – respondí, tratando de quitarle hierro._

– _¿No lo entiendes?_

– _¿El qué?_

– _No hace falta que te pongas colorado porque..._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque – dijo entre susurros mientras se acercaba a mí y apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro – yo siento lo mismo por ti._

Tras eso, todo cambió para aún mejor y así, en completa felicidad pasaban los días en mi nueva vida. Sin mayor problema que los deberes administrativos y disfrutando al límite de todo lo que había perdido en mi vida anterior y que había vuelto a recuperar... y digo recuperar porque estoy convencido de que vivía un tiempo prestado por aquel que un día murió en un examen de graduación a manos del que hoy era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Sin embargo, mi destino parecía oponerse a ello y quería evitar a toda costa que pudiera disfrutar de aquella armonía que durante tanto tiempo había ansiado. Un día, cuando me retiraba a mi cuarto, el que pertenecía originalmente a Henkara, noté algo en el pasillo superior, donde se encontraban los despachos y los cuartos de los oficiales de más alto rango. Aquello me aterrorizó sobremanera, como una fugaz visión de mi pasado, un pasado que quería olvidar. De ninguna manera, aquello podía estar allí.


	25. Balmung IV Traitor

– ¿Vienes?

La voz de Nalya me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Aquello realmente no debería estar allí, era como una distorsión en lo real, como una aparición. Pestañeé y cuando volví a mirar hacia la pared, ya no estaba allí, como si quisiera retar mis sentidos yendo y viniendo.

– Sí... – reaccioné. – Voy. ¿No has visto nada?

– ¿Ver qué? – preguntó confundida.

– Nada... – resoplé. – Seguro que ha sido cosa de la luz.

– ¿Qué has visto?

– No, tranquila, no pasa nada – repliqué.– Sería la luz.

– Entonces... ¿te acabas de quedar pasmado y con cara de miedo porque creías haber visto algo pero era la luz? – dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras posaba su mano suavemente sobre mi frente. – No, parece que no tienes fiebre.

– Bah – contesté. – Déjalo.

Completamos el camino hasta la habitación pero cuando nos disponíamos a entrar, algo nos detuvo. Una mariposa infernal se posó sobre el dedo de Nalya y susurró su mensaje. Era raro que a esas horas de la noche llegara un mensaje desde la capitanía general así que esperé expectante escuchar el contenido.

– Se te ha convocado para una reunión urgente con el Capitán General Ailios.

– ¿Decía algo más?

– No...

– ¿Qué querrá a estas horas el Capitán General?

– No tengo ni idea.

– ¿Me acompañas?

– No creo que le guste la idea... – replicó. – Además estoy cansada.

– Está bien – asentí. – ¿Me esperas despierta?

– Lo intentaré.

– Volveré lo antes posible.

Me despedí de ella con un suave beso en los labios y emprendí el camino hacia el cuartel de la Primera División. Una vez allí, me dirigí a la Sala de Reuniones frente a cuya puerta me esperaba ya el Teniente para recibirme y anunciarme ante su superior

– Capitán Ailios, el Capitán Akano ha llegado.

– Ah, Rido, buenas noches. Por favor, pasa.

– Buenas noches, Capitán Ailios.

– Teniente, puede usted retirarse – le indicó a su subordinado antes de comunicar. – Y por favor, que no nos molesten.

– Sí, Capitán.

El shinigami se retiró rápidamente de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mientras tanto, en silencio, recorrí con la mirada toda la estancia. Allí había acudido a numerosas reuniones de los Capitanes del los 13 escuadrones, pero en aquel momento, apenas iluminada, me parecía inmensa y aterradora.

– ¿Sabe por qué está aquí, Capitán? – me preguntó una vez el teniente se hubo ido.

– No – contesté secamente.– Pero algo me dice que no son precisamente buenas noticias lo que motiva esta reunión.

Tras escuchar las informaciones del Capitán General me apresuré de vuelta al cuartel. Era él, pero esta vez no le dejaríamos escapar. Llevábamos detrás de él desde la muerte de nuestros compañeros y había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a lo que había hecho. Henkara, Arturo, Pandora, Artemisa... Sus rostros pasaban rápidamente por mi mente y sólo conseguían que mi enfado aumentara.

Y es que llevaba ya tanto tiempo allí que no podía evitar pensar en ellos como muertos en acción durante la misión en Tanzania. Aquella en la que en mi mundo había estado a punto de morir mi mejor amigo, en este nuevo mundo, que era tan mío como el otro, aquella funesta misión se había llevado la vida de muchos de mis compañeros.

Convoqué a todos mis oficiales en la Sala de Situación del cuartel y recordé como si la estuviera viviendo la mañana anterior a aquella misión: las palabras de ánimo de Henkara, las instrucciones, la controversia sobre la supuesta traición de Eliaz. Recordé, sobre todo, lo impotente que me había sentido durante todo aquel suceso y aquel recuerdo me puso todavía con más ganas de solucionar todo aquello con la captura del maldito traidor y terrorista.

– Está bien, lo harémos así – comencé. – El objetivo se encuentra en algún lugar de esta aldea, lo más probablemente en este núcleo de edificios de aquí. Tranquilos, no os resultará difícil dar con él.

Yonas, tú comandarás el primer grupo y os encargaréis de asegurar la zona y de que no escape. Nalya, tú comandarás el segundo grupo. Iréis directamente a por él. Localización y captura.

– De acuerdo – contestaron todos los oficiales al unísono.

– Suerte muchachos, lo conseguiremos.

– Sí, lo conseguiremos – anunció Blod.

– Una cosa – salté cuando ya se iban. – Sé que le tenéis muchas ganas a ese cabrón. Tenéis vía libre para hacer con él lo que veáis oportuno, pero extraoficialmente. Eso sí, traédmelo vivo... Que sufra, pero traédmelo vivo.

– Sí, Capitán.

– Nalya, espera un momento. Los demás podéis ir saliendo.

Uno tras otro, los oficiales fueron marchándose, dejándonos a mi esposa y teniente y a mí en la sala a solas. Ambos sabíamos que no era una misión normal y que algo podía salir mal. Al fin y al cabo, ya había acabado con la vida de la mitad de los oficiales de la división anteriormente.

– ¿Por qué no vienes?

– Ten cuidado.

– No evadas mis preguntas.

– Sabes que querría ir contigo y asegurarme de que no te pase nada.

– No me haces falta – dijo con su habitual tono autosuficiente.

Como siempre, Nalya trataba de hacer ver que ella sola se valía. No le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella, le hacía sentirse débil. Pero también sabía que, por mucho que fingiese, a mí no me iba a conseguir hacer cambiar de opinión con esa actitud. Nos conocíamos desde hacía demasiado tiempo para saber perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro en momentos así.

– Lo sé, pero me quedaría más tranquilo.

– Tú eres el que manda.

– En este caso no, Ailios me pidió que le informara personalmente de los progresos. Atraparle no sólo es importante para nosotros... Ese cabrón pulgoso se ha burlado de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

– Está bien – resopló.

– Ten mucho cuidado... No sé que haría sin ti.

– Eso es muy cierto, andarías como un elefante en una cacharrería – bromeó tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. – No te preocupes. Volveré.

– Estaré aquí esperándote.

Nos fundimos en un largo abrazo en la intimidad de la solitaria habitación. Habría permanecido así por siglos y siglos. Todo lo que me restara de vida hubiera permanecido en ese abrazo. Aún hoy, recordándolo, me estremezco. En él se reflejaron nuestros miedos, nuestras debilidades, nuestras dudas... pero también nuestras esperanzas, nuestras ilusiones, nuestros sueños. En aquel momento fuimos verdaderamente uno y sabíamos que así nada podía ir mal.

– Todo dispuesto, Capitán – informó su voz a través de la radio.

– ¡Oh, vamos! – se quejó Yonas. – ¡Podéis deciros cosas bonitas!

– ¡Cállate, imbécil!¡Cotilla! – le gritó ella.

– Aburridos... – se volvió a quejar mi "hermano".

– Calmaos. Venga. ¿Preparados?

– ¡Listos!

– En posición, "cariño". ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

– Yonas, deja de jugar – intervine antes de que lo hiciera Nalya. A por él.

Seguí los progresos de la misión a través del sistema de comunicaciones. Aquello me ponía demasiado nervioso pero tenía que aguantar. Cada uno tenía su misión, como piezas de un gran puzzle. Y mi labor en ese momento era coordinar todo desde aquel sitio. Si mi pieza fallaba, todo podía fallar.

– Zona asegurada – anunció Yonas al cabo de un rato.

– De acuerdo – respondí. – Nalya, ¿cómo váis?

– ¡Joder! – protestó. – Aquí tampoco está. ¿Estás seguro de que no ha...

Interferencias en la línea hicieron que se perdiera la comunicación con el equipo durante unos minutos. Aquellos instantes se me hicieron eternos, como si nunca se fuera a terminar. Acabé por perder los nervios y pagándolo con el shinigami que se encargaba de controlar el sistema.

– ¡Mierda!¡¿No te enseñaron nada en la Academia?!¡¿Y tú eres un oficial de comunicaciones?! – le increpaba viendo que éramos incapaces de recuperar la comunicación.

– ¡Pero, Señor!

– ¡Nada de excusas!

– No es culpa vuestra – sonó desde detrás la voz de un viejo conocido.

– ¡Bikutoru! – exclamé mientras me daba la vuelta.

– Hemos detectado unas lecturas muy raras – dijo mostrándome un atajo de papeles plagados de números. – La cantidad de espiritrones de este área ha sufrido fluctuaciones bruscas en los últimos minutos. Esto podría haber pasado debido a la aparición de un hollow, pero no se ha detectado ninguno, también podría ser debida a la presencia de...

– Resume...

– Sea lo que sea lo que ha causado esas interferencias... Es bastante grande y se encuentra en este edificio – informó mientras señalaba la pantalla.

– ¡Mierda!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Allí es donde estaba Nalya!

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Voy a ir a por ella – resolví.

– Pero, capitán...

– No hay tiempo. Iré yo – insistí mientras me dirigía rápidamente a la puerta. – Dile a Db y a Gaby que preparen equipos de apoyo.

– ¿A quién?

– A los capitanes de la Décima y la Undécima División – le tradujo mi antiguo compañero de Academia cuando yo ya cruzaba el umbral.

Abrí el Senkaimon y lo atravesé a toda prisa. Avancé por las calles desiertas de aquella aldea hasta el punto donde se había perdido la comunicación con Nalya hacía escasos minutos. A lo lejos divisé el punto donde estaba situado Yonas tratando de reestablecer la comunicación con la Sociedad de Almas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Una luz cegadora... Algo... Insólito.

– No tanto – dije, recordando lo que había pasado en la "otra Tanzania". – ¡Rápido! ¿Dónde está Nalya?

– Allí, jefe – contestó Blod señalando. – La ví entrar sola en ese edificio.

– ¡¿Sola?!

– Llévele usted la contraria si quiere.

Sin responder al comentario de Yonas, me dirigí a toda prisa hacia el edificio que me había señalado Blod. No había pensado todavía lo que haría cuando llegara al lugar, ni cómo reaccionaría. No sabía lo que me esperaba... y aquello me ponía más nervioso.

Entré, pero allí no había nadie, estaba desierto. El grupo que se suponía que tenía que acompañar llegó en ese momento. Estaban tan desorientados como yo, y a su desconcierto se unía la sorpresa de verme en aquel lugar. Nalya, al parecer, se había adelantado sin avisar y la habían perdido de vista.

– Está bien, id al puesto de emergencia y ayudad a Yonas con las comunicaciones. Irah, déjame tu comunicador – ordené. – En cuanto se reestablezca la línea quiero que os pongáis en contacto con Db y Gaby... con las divisiones 10 y 11. Van a venir a apoyarnos. ¡Ahora marchaos!

– Sí, señor – asintió el pelirrojo escocés.

Avanzaba apresurado por los pasillos vacíos tratando desesperadamente de encontrar el más mínimo rastro de Nalya o de aquel traidor. Pero allí no había nadie. Era como si alguien hubiera borrado cualquier indicio de vida y hubiera convertido aquellas estancias en un mundo vacío, frío y deprimente.

– ¡Nalya! – llamé a gritos

– Oh, pero si el Capitán Akano en persona ha venido a hacerme una visita – sonó una voz a mi espalda.


	26. Balmung V Sympathy for the Vengeance

– ¡Tú! Serás hijo de puta...

– ¿Tan maleducado te ha vuelto el poder que ni saludas?

– A la mierda – repliqué.

– Perdone usted, señor Capitán – dijo con una reverencia burlona.

– ¿Dónde cojones está Nalya?

– ¿Nalya? – inquirió haciéndose el apenado. – Y yo que creía que el mismísimo nieto de Kumaru había venido a verme.

– ¿A ti? No me hagas reír – repliqué mientras le señalaba desafiante con mi espada.

– Deberías bajar el arma – amenazó.

– Porque tú me lo digas...

– Ah, no, no, no – me interrumpió. – No porque yo te lo diga. Quizás es que...

– ¿"Es que" qué?

– A lo mejor quieres ver a la cornuda despedazada – añadió con una sonrisa maléfica.

En ese momento se encendieron las luces de la sala y el contraste con la oscuridad anterior me hizo entrecerrar los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la nueva claridad. Cuando pude ver distinguí frente a mí algo dantesco.

– No deberías dejarla ir sola... – se burló.– Ya sabes... es muy salvaje e instintiva. No piensa... Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Allí, al lado de Setsuna, estaba, cual Cristo pendiente de la cruz, la mujer a la que amaba. Estaba malherida, agonizante, inconsciente. Su uniforme estaba hecho jirones por muchos sitios y la sus extremidades estaban bañadas por el rojo carmesí de la sangre que brotaba de sus múltiples heridas.

No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Una gran cantidad de emociones y sentimientos se agolpaban en ese momento en mi cabeza: náusea por la situación en la que se encontraba mi esposa, inseguridad por no saber qué hacer, decepción por ver cuánto había cambiado mi antiguo compañero, rabia...

Tenía miedo. Miedo a perderla, a quedarme sin la que consideraba mi razón de vida. Nalya se había convertido en el motivo de cada uno de mis pensamientos y de mis actos y vivir sin ella no era una opción considerable.

Pero, sobre todo, sentía odio. Odio y ganas de venganza. Recordé la impotencia que había sentido cuando había visto a Eliaz tendido en el suelo, en una situación muy parecida y me aterroricé de mí mismo. Me había jurado que eso no volvería a pasar nunca. Aquella había sido la última vez. Y así era. No sentía impotencia, sólo ganas de machacar a ese cabrón que me quería arrebatar lo que más quería.

Y, en medio de aquella turba de sentimientos, de repente, me sentí calmado. Más tranquilo que en cualquier otro combate que había vivido hasta la fecha. Me había rendido a mis instintos y, de alguna forma, sabía perfectamente lo que hacer en ese instante. Allí se acababa el Rido cobarde e impotente que no sabía reaccionar en el medio de la batalla. Era el nacimiento de un nuevo yo, decidido y seguro de sí mismo.

– ¿A que es bonito? Realmente me ha quedado una obra de arte.

– ¡Hijo de puta!

– Lo dicho, por muy noble que seas... no te han enseñado educación ¿verdad?

– Lo pagarás, Setsuna.

– Ya creía que no te acordabas de mi nombre – replicó en el mismo tono burlón. – Pero no se te ocurra acercarte o acabaré con ella de una sola estoc...

–Tarde, ya estoy aquí – le susurré al oído mientras me situaba a su espalda utilizando el shumpa.

Mis ojos brillaban de rabia, odio e ira. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba víctima de las emociones que me conmocionaban. Alcé mi espada y con un movimiento limpio seccioné el brazo con el que portaba su arma.

– Hablas demasiado, Setsuna – dije en un tono frío y distante. – Siempre lo has hecho.

Ahora eran sus ojos los que reflejaban miedo, terror. Su rostro estaba desencajado por el dolor de la herida que le había producido al amputarle el brazo. Setsuna, que siempre se había mostrado frío y conocedor de su papel en cada una de las situaciones, no sabía como reaccionar. También se había dado cuenta del cambio que se había producido en mí

– ¡Tú! ¿Cómo has podido?

– Sencillo, simplemente no he perdido el tiempo diciendo estupideces – respondí mientras posaba el filo de mi espada sobre su garganta. – ¿Cómo quieres morir?

– ¿Tengo elección?

– Tú no – repliqué. – Pero yo sí. ¿Seguiré las normas o no?

– Entonces, ¿para qué...?

– Hadou 4 – murmuré, apuntando a su rodilla izquierda. – Byakurai.

En medio de un grito de dolor, mi oponente cayó de rodillas al suelo. La sangre había empapado completamente sus ropas y fluía abiertamente de la herida abierta en el muñón. Aquella escena me complacía y me asqueaba al mismo tiempo, produciendo un estraño efecto de absorción que me hacía desentenderme de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

– ¿Morir ahora o enfrentarte al proceso en la Sociedad de Almas?

– ¿Morir como un cobarde o sufrir la vergüenza pública?¿Eso es lo que me pides que escoja?

– ¡Rido! – resonó entonces la voz de Yonas en el sistema de comunicaciones y me devolvió a la realidad.

– Yonas, envía rápido un equipo médico de urgencia. Moviliza a toda la división 4 si es necesario. ¡Pero los necesito ya!

– ¡De acuerdo!

– ¡¿Cómo van los refuerzos?!

– Los capitanes de la Décima y Undécima División se han hecho cargo de la situación personalmente. Se les espera en los próximos minutos.

– Desmovilízalos.

– ¡¿Cómo?!

– Ya no hacen falta aquí – expliqué. – Discúlpate de mi parte ante Db y Gaby. Diles que mañana se lo explicaré todo. Cierro la radio, necesito estar solo unos minutos – concluí –Restableceré la comunicación cuando sea necesario.

Desconecté el sistema de comunicaciones y me lo saqué lentamente mientras miraba fría e impasiblemente al hombre que se arrodillaba ante mí, desesperado por salvar su vida o rematar de una vez con aquel sufrimiento.

– ¿Estar sólo? – preguntó Setsuna aterrorizado.

– ¿Por dónde íbamos?

– ¡¿Qué vas a hacer Rido?!¡Tú no eres de los que se saltan las normas! – exclamó.

Sudores fríos empapaban todo su rostro. Pude adivinar incluso lágrimas de desesperación entre las gotas de sudor que surcaban sus mejillas. Setsuna era ahora un hombre destrozado por el terror y el pánico.

– Bakudou 1. Sai – conjuré. – Tienes razón, no soy alguien que se salte las reglas. Volverás a la Sociedad de Almas y morirás en el Dúo Terminal como el traidor que eres. ¡Yonas! – le grité a la radio una vez vuelta a conectar – ¿dónde están los equipos médicos?

– ¡En camino!

– Que se den prisa.

Volví la vista hacia mi teniente. El charco de sangre que había bajo el madero maldito en el que Setsuna había clavado a Nalya era inmenso, como un mar carmesí, como la lava salida de un volcán. El nauseabundo olor de la sangre derramada se alió con la tensión que vivía en aquel momento y estuvo a punto de provocarme el vómito, pero pude recuperar la compostura antes de ello.

Me dirigí a la cruz donde estaba clavada mi esposa y la descolgué. Tomé su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos y la abracé profundamente como unas horas atrás había hecho, pero esta vez, ella no me devolvería el gesto. Apenas respiraba, su pulso era débil y ya era poca la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

Una fuerte exhalación seguida por un débil tosido fue el signo que indicó que había recuperado la consciencia. La deposité en el suelo y la miré fijamente con todo el cariño que pude. Pero en mi mirada se reflejaba también el miedo, el cansancio y la desesperación.

– Eh, Rido... – susurró débilmente

– Eh, no hables...

– Gracias... por todo...– continuó sin hacerme caso.

– ¿Gracias? No. Tú no te vas, tú te quedas conmigo. Además, soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias a ti – respondí tratando casi inútilmente de mantener la calma.

– No creo que sea posible...

– ¡Yonas!

– ¡Han llegado! ¡Se dirigen hacia allí!

– Ya llegan, cariño... Aguanta, sólo un poco más.

– No... Ha llegado el momento...

– ¡No!

– Te quiero, Rido...

– ¡Nalya!¡No te vayas!

Pero mi súplica ya no tuvo respuesta, Nalya se había ido, de verdad. No pude aguantar el tipo y me derrumbé definitivamente. Mis ojos se inundaron rápidamente de lágrimas, mi corazón fue atravesado por la espada más dolorosa y la rabia se apoderó de mis pensamientos.

Me levanté rápidamente y tomé mi espada, aquella espada que ella misma había guardado para mí durante cincuenta años, y me dirigí lentamente hacia Setsuna, que seguía arrodillado, mientras la desenvainaba. Él sabía perfectamente lo que yo iba a hacer y la desesperación volvió a desencajar su rostro. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Maldito cabrón. No mereces una muerte digna en el Dúo Terminal. Tu triste vida acabará aquí y ahora.

Alcé nuevamente mi espada y atravesé su cuello con ella. La cabeza salió rodando unos cuantos centímetros más allá de su cuerpo, que se desplomó casi instantáneamente cuando deshice los efectos del arte demoníaca.

Regresé hasta el cuerpo muerto de mi esposa, la mujer que me había enseñado a amar, y lo tomé entre mis brazos, como tratando de transmitirle mi vida aunque fuera sólo por un último instante. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y no pude contener un grito de dolor desesperado.

Así fue como me encontraron los equipos de urgencia de la División 4. Poco importaba ya su presencia allí. Mi esposa había muerto y su asesino también. Tras ellos llegó Yonas, que entendió al instante todo lo que había pasado allí y, sin mediar palabra conmigo, despejó la sala. Dejándome sólo con ella.

No recuerdo nada de la vuelta al Sereitei, ni de los días siguientes. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel fatídico instante. Había hecho todo lo posible, pero no había podido salvar a Nalya, sin embargo, sabía que algo en mí había cambiado gracias a ella.

Por eso, no lloré en su entierro en el panteón del clan. Por eso, ante su tumba sólo fui capaz de pronunciar una única palabra. Una palabra que resumía todo lo que en ese momento sentía y todo lo que le debía.

– Gracias.


	27. Balmung VI Pass through Him

Poco a poco, la gente que nos había acompañado a mí y a mi familia, fue abandonando el lugar donde se había celebrado el funeral. Ansiaba con toda mi alma quedarme solo, con mis pensamientos, con mis emociones. Necesitaba estar a solas con mi soledad, demostrarme que era capaz de permanecer allí estoicamente, sin huir, sin escapar, de afrontar mis miedos y mis temores en lugar de evadirme como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Necesitaba saber que esta vez, aunque había perdido lo que más había querido en este mundo, sería diferente, que podría salir adelante.

Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Alguien más me acompañaba, escondido, oculto entre las sombras tratando de mostrarme su apoyo pero sin querer invadir invadir mi intimidad, respetando mis deseos de soledad.

– Puedes salir – le dije.

– ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

Precisamente tenía que ser él, por una asquerosa burla de mi malicioso destino, quien fuera el que se escondía en las sombras observando en soledad la tumba de mi esposa. Precisamente él, a cuya tumba no me había atrevido a acercarme durante años, delante de cuya tumba no había sido capaz de plantarme, tenía que ser quien estuviera allí.

– Toma – le indiqué, extendiendo mi mano derecha hacia él y tratando de esconder mis sentimientos. – A partir de ahora, esto es tuyo. Este brazalete te corresponde. Ya está todo arreglado. Desde este instante, tú, Yonas, mi ayudante, mi consejero, mi amigo, mi hermano, serás también mi teniente.

– Yo...

– ¿No aceptas?

– Rido... – musitó. – Sé lo que significa para ti la tenencia. Era su cargo. Siempre creí que era capricho del destino que los discípulos de Kumaru y Kyo permanecieran juntos más allá de la leyenda. No creo que pueda aceptarlo. No estoy a la altura.

– Yonas, precisamente porque sabes que significa para mí, por favor, acéptalo – le supliqué. – Eres mi amigo, y eres el hombre en quien más confío. ¿Quién mejor que tú?

– ¿No es aún muy pronto? – objetó.

– ¿Pronto? Puede. Pero ella no hubiera querido que perdiéramos el tiempo...

– Rido...

– Nunca le gustó que le pidieran disculpas, ¿recuerdas? – continué entre las primeras lágrimas que derramaba en varios días, desde la noche de su muerte. – Decía que le hacían parecer débil, necesitada de cuidados. Era salvaje y misteriosa, eso fue lo que siempre me cautivó de ella desde el mismo día en que la conocí. ¿Te acuerdas?

– No podría olvidarlo, fue especial para todos. Te caíste de la silla de la impresión – bromeó, tratando infructuosamente de que se dibujara una sonrisa entre mis barbas.

– No querría que la lloráramos, para ella sería como pedirle perdón y eso no lo permitiría. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

– Eh, eh, eh, hermanito – dijo suavemente tratando de consolarme. – Tranquilo, desahógate.

– ¡Maldito destino! – me quejé. – ¿Es justo que ella se vaya?¿Es justo que seas tú el que está aquí de pie, acompañándome y consolándome?

– ¿Dónde iba a estar si no? Mi lugar ahora mismo es aquí, contigo.

– No merezco eso, Yonas.

– ¿Por qué? ¡Claro que lo mereces!

– En mi... en el mundo en el que viví antes, cuando moriste, no fui capaz si quiera de acercarme a tu tumba en seis años – expliqué – y cuando lo hice no fui capaz de mantener el tipo. ¿Es justo que seas tú el que me consuele cuando no fui capaz de estar a tu altura?

– ¿Hablas de justicia? – replicó pensativo. – Justicia, injusticia... Eso es algo en lo que nos está prohibido pensar si queremos salir adelante en nuestra vida. Somos dragaminas, nuestra vida no es justa. ¿Acaso fueron justas las muertes de Gaijin, de Aiolos, de Henkara, de Arte, de Arturo, de Pandora y de tantos compañeros que nos han abandonado? ¿Es justo que nosotros seamos los que hemos sobrevivido? ¿Por qué nosotros y no ellos? ¿Qué es lo que nos diferencia? ¿El destino? El destino es cruel. ¿Fue justa la traición de ese perro de Setsuna? ¿Fue justo todo eso? ¡No! – le gritó al destino. Su tono era cada vez más nostálgico, dispuesto a romper a llorar o a perder los estribos en cualquier momento. – ¡Nada de eso fue justo! Pero es la vida que hemos elegido. Nosotros, los shinigamis hemos optado por una vida injusta. Estamos abocados a la muerte, la nuestra o la de nuestros seres queridos, convivimos con ella. Al fin y al cabo, – suspiró – somos shinigamis, los dioses de la muerte.

No supe qué contestar a tremendo discurso por parte de Yonas. Tenía toda la razón. Como el bien decía, "al fin y al cabo éramos los dioses de la muerte", sus mensajeros. Habíamos sido llamados a anunciar la muerte al mundo de la muerte. Era esa nuestra esencia y no otra y renunciar a ella era renunciara a nosotros mismos. Podría parecer injusto, pero esa injusticia iba inserta en el corazón mismo del shinigami, que es la muerte; pues la muerte, que no distingue entre el bien y el mal, que siempre es causa de dolor, es injusta. Y la muerte era nuestra vida.

Permanecimos frente a la tumba fieles al silencio durante muchas horas y, cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, en el mismo silencio, abandonamos el panteón del clan y nos dirigimos al Sereitei. Fue eterno aquel corto camino, como una vía dolorosa en la que expiábamos nuestros pecados, como si fuéramos guerreros regresando derrotados de una batalla que creíamos haber vencido.

Esas callejuelas vacías, estrechas, laberínticas, solitarias, flaqueadas por grandes muros parecían un reflejo de mi propia alma en aquel momento. Vacía, confusa, solísima, inaccesible incluso para mí. Así estaba mi alma. Así me sentía.

– Capitán... – me llamó uno de los shinigamis que custodiaban la puerta del cuartel.

– Irah, que nadie me moleste ahora – le contesté sin pararme.

Necesitaba estar solo de verdad, probarme a resistir aquel tormento del que siempre había querido escapar. Ahora necesitaba enfrentarme a él. Reflexionar, meditar, pensar en lo que sería mi vida sin ella. Necesitaba una nueva razón de vivir, algo nuevo que me impulsara a seguir adelante. Daría órdenes a Yonas para que se asegurara de que nadie interrumpiría mis meditaciones, aunque él mismo fuera el primero al que le costaría aceptarlas.

– Pero, Capitán, – insistió. – Los capitanes Wolf y Db y la teniente Kagasawa le están esperando en su despacho.

– ¿Qué hacen allí?

– Aún no le ha explicado por qué los despertaron en medio de la noche para nada – puntualizó Yonas, guardando las formas ante el resto de shinigamis de la División. –Supongo que el hecho de que se lo prometiera es una buena excusa para que sus amigos se hayan pasado a ver como estaba, Capitán.

Una vez más en aquel día Yonas tenía razón. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Nunca más volvería a estar solo. Nunca más volvería a estar solo. La gente que tenía a mi alrededor no lo permitía y eso me daba una extraña sensación de seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado y que incluso consideré de cierta manera inapropiada para la situación en la que me encontraba. Mi mayor miedo, la soledad, se había esfumado. De un plumazo. Ya no existía, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes y me sentía... tranquilo, seguro, arropado.

– Buenas, chicos.

– Rido...

– ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Krunzik.

– Mal... pero con vosotros aquí me siento mejor.

– ¿Creías que íbamos a dejarte solo?

– Además, aún nos debes una explicación...

– Gaby... ¿ya estás con esas otra vez? – puntualizó la teniente de la Décima División.

– ¡¿Qué?! Yo también quería darle su merecido a ese cabrón. Se cargó a Arturo, ¿te acuerdas?

– Todos le teníamos ganas a Setsuna, aunque no conociéramos a nadie en la 9 – añadió Db – pero no es momento para ese tipo de cosas.

– Ya lo sé, pero hay que quitarle hierro a la situación.

– Tranqui, Gaby – intervine. – Gracias, necesitaba estar con alguien – les mentí.

– Para eso estamos aquí – apuntó Db.

– La echaremos de menos, seguro – añadió Krunzik.

Gaby sugirió abrir alguna botella y brindar por mi esposa, nuestra amiga. Habíamos estado juntos desde la Academia y eso conllevaba mucho tiempo vivido en compañía. Habían pasado ya casi setenta años desde el primer día en que habíamos hablado y no eran pocas las cosas que nos habían sucedido desde entonces.

No había diferencia ya entre aquel que había muerto un día por culpa de un fatídico accidente durante un examen de graduación y yo. Había asumido por completo una identidad que no era exactamente la mía y todas sus experiencias las había hecho mías. Era el heredero de una vida que no me pertenecía en absoluto, de historias conocidas sólo de oídas pero que habían pasado a formar parte de mi vida hasta el punto de conformar mi personalidad tanto como las que realmente sí había experimentado.

Así pasamos casi toda la noche, entre risas y lágrimas, nostalgias de un pasado feliz y esperanzas puestas en un nuevo horizonte en el que sabríamos que siempre estaríamos con ella, en alma, en espíritu, en verdad.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor, un día, como aquella vez que ella me encontró a mí, desangrándome sobre un sofá raído y andrajoso en aquella nave industrial, yo la encontrara a ella. La cogería conmigo, suavemente entre mis brazos, y la cuidaría, y nunca más volveríamos a estar separados.

Sí, estaba seguro, y hasta entonces no me cansaría de buscarla. Ella volvería y yo tendría la oportunidad de abrazarla de nuevo. Ésa era la razón que movería a partir de ahora mi vida, aunque tuviera que renunciar a lo que fuera. Porque sabía que no estaba solo, estaban mis amigos, ofreciéndome siempre su apoyo, estaba Yonas, mi hermano, siempre a mi lado evitando que me desplomase... y no les decepcionaría.

Había salido a pasear por el Sereitei cuando mis acompañantes se habían retirado a sus respectivos cuarteles y ahora me encontraba sentado sobre un tejado, mirando al infinito, pensando sobre todas estas cosas, cuando me sorprendió el amanecer.

La aparición del sol sobre los montes del Rukongai marcó el fin de aquel retiro. Aquel había sido un día muy largo y era el momento de descansar así que emprendí el camino de vuelta al cuartel sin pensar en otra cosa que en el momento en que dejaría todos los sentimientos tristes que había experimentado en los últimos días y me aferrería a tantos y tantos buenos momentos como había experimentado.

Sin embargo, una vez más, el destino me jugaba una mala pasada. Allí estaba, otra vez, como la noche en la que había empezado la última serie de acontecimientos tan catastróficos para mí. Allí se plantaba, desafiante, con su aterradora y, a la vez, majestuosa presencia.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi ya causaba en mí una sensación de desasosiego tal que llegaba a producir incluso hasta pavor. Sobre las planchas de madera, los pinceles del artista habían dibujado un monje alto, altísimo, enjuto, encorvado, delgado, pálido, ojeroso, seco como un árbol que sufría las arremetidas más duras de un invierno brutal, envuelto en un hábito negro que le concedía una apariencia aún más fantasmal en aquel yermo en el que el pintor lo había situado.

En sus manos, un libro, cerrado, ricamente decorado con lo que parecían gemas y que señalaba con el huesudo índice de su mano derecha. A sus pies, una mitra como aquellas que llevaban los obispos en el mundo terreno. A su derecha, también en el suelo, un cuervo negro como la más oscura de las noches que portaba en su pico un bollo de pan.

Recordé entonces la leyenda que un viejo sacerdote, de aquellos que durante mi existencia en el mundo material como humano habían tratado de sacarme de aquella espiral macabra y mortal en la que había convertido mi vida, me había contado sobre aquel cuervo. Según la historia, aquel ave había salvado a San Benito de morir envenenado llevándose entre sus fauces aquel pedazo de pan que le llevaría irremediablemente a la muerte. El libro que portaba, deduje, era entonces la famosa regla benedictina y el hecho de que la mitra estuviera situada a sus pies representaba, según averigüé más tarde, su renuncia a la dignidad episcopal.

Aquella figura tan inquietante parecía, en fin, querer significar en la imagen de su fundador la austeridad y sobriedad con la que estaban llamados a vivir aquellos que habían elegido seguir las indicaciones de aquel libro que llevaba en la mano y que insistentemente señalaba.

Aquel cuadro, imponente, inquietante, majestuoso y terrorífico, me llamaba insistentemente, quizás por la incoherencia de su presencia allí, pertenecía a otro mundo totalmente distinto, quizás porque él había dado paso en cierto modo a todas las desgracias de aquellos días.

Me acerqué a él y lo examiné más detenidamente. Era real, podía tocarlo. No era una ilusión ni un producto de mi imaginación perturbada por los acontecimientos recientes. Era auténtico, existía en verdad y estaba allí retándome con la mirada.

No le encontraba explicación a aquello. ¡Aquello no debía estar allí! Y, sin embargo, estaba. ¿Cómo? No podría decirlo en aquel momento. Día tras día había pasado por aquel pasillo y no estaba, día tras día hasta el día en que Nalya murió. Sólo ese día apareció y, ahora, con los primeros rayos del alba del día posterior a la despedida de lo que más había amado en el mundo, estaba allí de nuevo. Sin duda, aquello tenía que ver con él.

– ¿Por qué? – grité al aire con la cabeza gacha.

– Para probarte – sonó su voz a mi espalda.

Levanté la vista desconcertado. No bastaba con que me jugara malas pasadas con el cuadro. El cuadro ya no estaba allí, pero pero yo ya no estaba tampoco en en el cuartel de la División 9. Había vuelto al lugar donde habían tenido lugar mis mayores pesadillas.


	28. Balmung VII Balmung

– ¡¿Probarme?! – le grité visiblemente alterado.

Era él, otra vez. La primera ocasión en una década que nos encontrábamos. Pero nada había cambiado, su voz, su forma de mirarme. No sé como lo hacía pero en su presencia siempre terminaba enfadado. Quizás porque era parte de mí y sabía dónde me dolía, sabía también cómo hacerlo. A lo mejor disfrutaba con ello.

Me molestaba. Me molestaba la suficiencia con la que jugaba conmigo. Me molestaba su hipocresía, esa misma con la que, bajo el pretexto de querer ayudarme, ponía en juego mi vida, la estabilidad de un alma tan frágil como era, o había sido, la mía.

– ¡¿Probarme?! – repetí, ante su silencio.

– Probarte – dijo al fin.

– ¿La mujer a la que amo ha muerto y tú dices que es una prueba? – repliqué al tiempo que notaba como mi excitación y mi enfado crecían. – ¡¿Qué mierda querías probar?!¡¿Una nueva forma de torturar mi alma?!¡¿Un novedoso método para volverme loco?!

– Cálmate – ordenó, indiferente a mis gritos.

– ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo pretendes que me calme? ¡Has jugado conmigo! ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Calmarme?!

– Ella no ha muerto.

– ¡¿No ha muerto?! ¡Yo la vi morir!

– En mi mundo – sentenció.

Entonces caí. Así que era eso. "Su mundo". Por eso, aquella mañana ahora tan lejana había despertado y encontrado a Yonas, mi hermano, aquel cuya muerte había significado para mí tantas cosas, vivo. Por eso había vivido la vida de otro y había terminado por hacerla mía. Porque aquello no era real. Era "su mundo".

– ¿Tú mundo?

– Mi mundo – repitió casi como un autómata.

– Entonces... ¿Todo lo que he vivido en esta última década no es más que un sueño? ¿Una ilusión?

– No, todo aquello fue real. Todo lo que sentiste, pensaste, soñaste, hiciste y... amaste. Todo fue real.

– Real...

– Sí, real – reiteró. – Construí para ti un mundo en el que pudieras vivir cómodamente, tranquilo y en paz. Algo que tú podrías llamar, mundo feliz. O mejor dicho, el Cielo. Un sitio donde lograras encontrar la felicidad pero donde, además te prepararas para lo que ha de venir. Tomé tus recuerdos y los modelé dando vida a esa inmensa maqueta. Creé lo que tú considerarías una vida perfecta.

– Y luego me la arrebataste.

– No, nunca entró en mis "planes" que te enamoraras. Ni que tomaras como esposa a Nalya. Nunca entró en mis planes que muriera pero...

– La vida del shinigami está ligada a la muerte. Es algo que no puede evitar. Está en su propia naturaleza – le interrumpí, recordando aquello que sólo una horas antes había estado hablando con Yonas frente a la tumba de Nalya. – Aún así...

– Rido, tienes que aprender a afrontar las pérdidas. Éso era lo que quería que afrontases. Ésa era mi idea.

– ¿Por eso llegué a un mundo en el que había perdido la mitad de mi división?

– Sí, por eso. Quise enfrentarte desde el primer momento a la pérdida. Aproveché los recuerdos que tienes de la vida de Akano Rido e induje algunas cosas. Por eso, por ejemplo, las personas de aquella época que no conoces aún fueron muriendo poco a poco.

– Aiolos, Gaijin...

– Por ejemplo – asintió sin alterarse. – Son gente que realmente sólo conoces de oídas y que de "permanecer vivos", digámoslo así, sería muy difíciles asignarle un papel.

– O sea, que eres un vago – contesté sin pensar.

– No es eso, simplemente es pragmática.

– Sigo sin entenderlo – repliqué. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo así?

– ¿Había acaso otro modo? – respondió. – ¿Preferirías acaso verlos morir de verdad, Rido?¿Preferirías perder a Nalya en la vida real?

– "Vida real"... – musité nostálgicamente. – Dime, ¿cuál es la vida real? Porque aquello también era real. Tú mismo lo acabas de decir hace menos de un minuto. Para mí, todo lo que viví, estos diez últimos años en ese extraño mundo de fábula que dices haber creado para mí, todo aquello, lo que sentí, lo que pensé... todo fue real.

– Exacto, pero ahora te despertarás y todo volverá a su estado normal. No más ilusiones, todo en su sitio. No puedes vivir siempre en un mundo imaginado. Un día, ese mundo tenía que acabar, y tendrías que volver a este, eso era irremediable. Volverás a ser Rido, un oficial de la Novena División y dejarás de ser el capitán Akano Rido. No habrá pasado más que una noche y todo estará como lo dejaste...

– Entonces, – reaccioné – ella... ¡Estará viva!

– Ella y todos los demás.

– Ella y todos los demás – repetí.

– Nada habrá cambiad, Rido.

– ¡Eso es! ¡Volver a empezar!

– Una nueva oportunidad, paradójico teniendo en cuenta que hubo un momento que no quisiste vivir. Aprovéchala. Pero ten en cuenta esto: para ellos, sólo ha pasado una noche. Nada habrá cambiado.

– Eso significa que...

– Exacto – se apresuró a interrumpirme sabiendo que me costaría pronunciar lo que estaba pensando. – Será como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no todo habrá sido en balde. Verás, vendrán tiempos oscuros, tiempos difíciles que sembrarán semillas de dolor y mucho sufrimiento. Esa es la naturaleza del Shinigami. La muerte siempre está esperando ahí fuera. Pero Rido, todo tú has cambiado ahora eres capaz de afrontar todo lo que quiera destrozarte. Te has hecho fuerte, así lo demostraste en la batalla contra Setsuna. Me has demostrado que estás realmente preparado para poder ser un verdadero shinigami, para poder cumplir aquello que un día te propusiste. Por eso, porque confío en ti. No... Porque creo en ti, porque sé que nunca huirás más, te prestaré mi poder, que es también tu poder, el que reside dentro de tu alma. Te prestaré el poder para invocar el gran castigo de los dioses. Bajo tus pies temblará la tierra y se abrirán los cielos. A una palabra tuya, caerá el martillo de los cielos y una espada resquebrajará el horizonte. Porque yo te prestaré mi poder, tú dominarás el infinito. Caminaremos juntos por el campo de batalla, llegaremos a cumplir eso que tanto deseas. Tu y yo seremos uno y ya no tendrás que temer.

– Eso... – contesté aturdido. – Eso lo has estado ensayando, ¿verdad?

– Despierta, Rido. Vuelves a casa. Vuelves al verdadero combate. Pero no temas. Sólo lucha, lucha por aquello que crees. Sólo has de pronunciar mi nombre.

– ¡Pero si no lo conozco!

– Sólo escucha a tu corazón.

De repente, cuando aún estaba embobado por el discurso, fui como arrebatado de allí y desperté tendido sobre la cama, en mi habitación. No era la habitación que había compartido con Nalya durante tanto tiempo así que tuve que resignarme a aceptar la verdad.

Me tomé mi tiempo para levantarme y prepararme. Todo seguía igual así que tendría tiempo para poder acostumbrarme antes de regresar a las tareas. Habían pasado tantas cosas... Diez años de vida en... una sola noche. ¿Servirían de algo?

Entonces recodé todo lo que se me había venido a la mente desde la ejecución de Setsuna hasta el final de mi vida en aquella realidad. Claro que servirían de algo, había vivido muchas cosas y me había conseguido superar a mí mismo y a mis miedos. El viejo Rido había muerto y ahora estaba yo en su lugar. Dispuesto a levantarme las veces que hiciera falta.

Había vuelto a la realidad, una palabra que había dejado de tener un significado para mí. Yo ya no tenía una realidad. Realmente pertenecía a este mundo, pero muchas cosas dentro de mí no eran de este mundo. Mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mucho de mi forma de ser se había forjado durante diez años de intensas experiencias en otra vida totalmente distinta.

Había conocido un mundo totalmente distinto. Un mundo en el que había llegado a encontrar algo parecido a la felicidad y en el que me había podido sentir más a gusto que en el resto de la vida. Sabía lo que podía llegar a ser y lucharía por el camino.

Pero también había aprendido de una vez por todas que el camino de un shinigami no era un camino ancho y llano. El sendero que discurría a través de la vida de un shinigami era angosto, lleno de peligros. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a ese camino tan aterrador como apasionante.

Me aterraba, sí, la idea de perder de nuevo a un ser querido. Lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para que eso no pasara. Ya había perdido a Yonas, casi había perdido a Eliaz y, aunque fuera en algún tipo de "otra dimensión" había perdido a muchos amigos y, por encima de todos ellos, a la mujer que amaba y a la única a la que podría amar.

Sí, el camino sería duro, pero aún así tenía que enfrentarme a él. Fue la promesa que me hice cuando desapareció Yonas, la promesa que renové cuando encontré el cuerpo muerto de Yonas... La promesa que me hice tantas veces: llegar a ser un shinigami capaz de llevar a todo el mundo a sentir la misma calma y paz que yo había encontrado en el momento del entierro de mi alma.

Yonas... No podía siquiera pensar que lo había perdido de nuevo. Que lo había recuperado y lo había perdido. Aunque aquello era algo que ya había asumido desde hacía tiempo, la falta de Yonas tras una ilusión de diez años volvía a ser un serio vacío en mi alma. Vacío que no dejaría que me dominara como antaño, pero que era fuente de una gran nostalgia.

– ¡Rido! – me sorprendió la voz de Eliaz al otro lado de la puerta.

Era maravilloso volver a contar con Eliaz entre mis amigos. A pesar de que él también estaba en aquel otro mundo, el capitán Eleazar Asharet era muy distinto al Mirumoto Eliaz que yo conocía. Así que el escuchar la voz de Eliaz fue como una seña de haber vuelto en casa.

– ¿Qué?

– Anda, date prisa, quiero hablar contigo.

– ¡Voy!

Terminé rápidamente de prepararme y me sonreí nostálgica e irónicamente cuando me sorprendí a mí mismo tratando de encontrar el haori de capitán por toda la habitación. En cuanto me di cuenta, con esa misma sonrisa tonta salí de la habitación y saludé a mi compañero.

– ¿Qué? – me preguntó sorprendido por la forma en que le hablaba y por la mueca de mi cara.

– Nada... Dejémoslo en que me parece que hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que hablamos así.

– Es cierto – afirmó ante mi sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?

– La verdad es que llevo una temporada bastante mal – aclaró.– Ya sabes, desde lo de Tanzania.

– Respecto a eso...

– Tranquilo, sé lo mucho que te afectó a ti también, pero no te preocupes. No fue culpa tuya.

– Si sólo hubiese sido un poco más rápido...

– Rido, me salvaste la vida. ¿Qué más hay que discutir?

– Bien... ¿De qué querías hablarme?

– ¡Hombre! – sonó una voz femenina a mi espalda. – ¡La parejita feliz!

Allí estaba, ella, tan radiante como siempre. No puedo describir cuántas cosas sentí en aquel momento en el que la volví a ver, como el fénix surgido de sus cenizas. De repente, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de alivio y la respiración se me paró por unos instantes. Eliaz me miraba asombrado mientras yo me acercaba lentamente a Nalya con toda la intención de abrazarla.

– ¡Eh! – me gritó al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada. – ¡Las manos quietecitas!

– Sí... Esto... – me disculpé al recordar que ella no sabía nuestra historia en aquellos diez años de vida paralela. – Lo siento. Eliaz, – me volví hacia el – antes de que me cuentes eso que me querías contar, déjame que os explique esto... a ambos. Acabo de tener una conversación muy... interesante con mi espada.

– Ya está éste con sus historias – resopló Nalya.

– La verdad es que ha sido muy... ¿impactante? – continué, dubitativo. – Al menos ha sido bastante densa... Puede que sea esa la palabra que mejor le...

– O sea, que te ha soltado un rollo patatero – interrumpió Eliaz.

– Cada uno tiene la espada que se merece – apuntó ella.

Sin hacer caso a las impertinencias salidas de la boca de la décima oficial, les expliqué toda la historia de la realidad paralela sin darles tiempo a que me interrumpieran. Les expliqué su significado tal y como me lo había relatado el monje y todo los sucesos que habían acaecido durante aquella noche, la más larga de mi vida.

– ¡¡¿Qué?!! – saltó Nalya.– ¡¿Tú y yo?! ¡¿Casados?! ¡Ni en sueños!

– Bueno, eso de "en sueños"... – sonrió Eliaz, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

El comentario de mi compañero fue respondido por un capón propinado por la que durante diez largos e imaginados años había sido mi esposa, que no se podía estar quieta después de aquella revelación que le había hecho.

– Entonces... – dijo Eliaz obedeciendo a las sutiles indirectas de Nalya y cambiando de tema.– Eso significa que ya puedes liberar la espada.

– Eso creo.

– ¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos?

Salimos del cuartel y nos dirigimos a un espacio abierto siguiendo los consejos de mi amigo el noble. Ciertamente, ni yo mismo conocía la liberación de mi espada así que tendría que ser precavido a la hora de probarla.

"Sólo escucha a tu corazón" me había dicho el monje y me repetí a mí mismo cuando consideramos que habíamos llegado a un lugar adecuado para la demostración. Me concentré e intenté escuchar el nombre de la espada, grabado en lo más profundo de mi alma. De pronto, lo supe tan ciertamente como si fuera mi propio nombre, tan ciertamente como sabía que yo era yo.

– Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra – susurré – ¡Balmung!

De pronto, una luz dorada recorrió el filo de mi espada. Ese brillo áureo quedó reflejado después en el gran rayo que adornaba la hoja y que refulgía como el sol en los días de verano. De la empuñadura de la espada pendía ahora una cadena también dorada que unía la espada con una gran maza de metal cuya empuñadura era idéntica a la de la espada.

La visión de aquel cambio me había cautivado hasta el punto de robarme todas las palabras. Había visto una infinidad de liberaciones a lo largo de mi vida como shinigami, pero aquella era especial. Era mi liberación, era dar a conocer al mundo físico una parte de mi alma. Era como si mostrar aquella espada fuese como decir "estoy aquí".

– Sorprendente – acertó a decir Eliaz al tiempo que liberaba su espada. – ¿Te atreves a enfrentarte a mí?


	29. Ashartîm

– Un poder interesante – comentó Eliaz cuando volvíamos hacia el cuartel.

– Sí, pero aún tengo mucho que practicar.

– Bueno, el camino se separa aquí.

– ¿Dónde vas, Nalya? – preguntó Eliaz.

– ¿Y a ti qué cojones te importa, niño rico? – contestó ella en su habitual tono desagradable. – No soy tu esposa.

– Cierto, – replicó mi amigo aprovechando la oportunidad que le habían servido en bandeja de plata – eres la esposa de Rido, no la mía. Pero tranquila, yo no soy celoso.

No sé si porque se dio cuenta de que aquel comentario lo había causado un fallo suyo en su defensa contra las impertinencias o si porque tenía prisa, Nalya no contestó al comentario de Eliaz. Simplemente, en silencio, sin despedirse, se marchó por otro camino distinto al que seguíamos nosotros y que llevaba al cuartel.

– Oye, ahora que no está ella, – dije – ¿Qué era aquello que me querías comentar antes?

– ¿Cuándo? – preguntó sorprendido mientras trataba de hacer memoria. – ¡Ah! Cierto, esta mañana fui a tu habitación. Ya ni me acordaba. Es curioso, esta mañana me parecía lo más importante del mundo y ahora ni siquiera me acordaba. La verdad es que la memoria es un poco...

– Fuiste a mi habitación para decirme que... – le interrumpí a la vez que le invitaba a continuar, intentando de ese modo evitar que comenzara a disertar sobre temas poco interesantes.

La verdad es que ya me llegaba con enfrentarme a mis propios problemas de memoria, totalmente contrarios a los que parecía tener Eliaz. Realmente, el atolladero en el que me encontraba era precisamente el de acordarme de demasiadas cosas. Debía aprender a discernir poco a poco qué pertenecía a qué realidad y tratar de no cometer muchos errores que me pudieran poner en un aprieto.

– He decidido que voy a dejar de ser Mirumoto Eliaz – anunció.

– Vas a dejar de ser Miru... ¿qué?

– Tranquilo, no es nada grave. Simplemente... voy a asumir mi origen, los errores de mi pasado. Volveré a ser Eleazar Asharet y restauraré a mi familia.

Pocos conocíamos la verdadera identidad de Eliaz. Posiblemente, ese círculo de los que sabíamos que el jefe de una casa menor como la Mirumoto era el heredero de una de las mayores casas nobles de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas se redujera a Nalya, el maestro Kunishi, Mitsuko, Jules y yo. Suponía también que la capitana Henkara, debido a su habilidad de leer las mentes, lo sabría, o al menos lo intuía, pero no podría asegurarlo.

– Pero... ¿cómo?

– No sé, aún tengo que encontrar el modo, por lo de pronto... He vuelto a hacerme con el control de la vieja mansión. Supongo que en cuanto esté lista para ser habitable, Mitsuko y yo volveremos a residir en la casa de mis antepasados. La cuestión es que primero tengo que ser capaz de entrar...

– ¿Poder entrar?

– Es una larga historia...

– Bueno, no sé por qué lo vas a hacer pero...

– ¿Pero qué?

– No, nada. Me parece una buena idea.

– ¿Sí?

– Sí, supongo que he aprendido mucho a lo largo de estos años acerca de asumir un pasado del que reniegas y ese tipo de cosas.

– "Ese tipo de cosas", una expresión muy concreta sí – se burló.

– Vete a la mierda.

– La cuestión es... – continuó, como si pensara en alto. – Tengo que encontrar algo que demuestre ante la Sociedad de Almas que yo soy realmente Eleazar Asharet y que merezco, por tanto, llevar de nuevo el título de mi casa.

– ¿Y tienes idea de qué puede ser? – me interesé.

– Una vaga idea...

– ¿Y qué es?

– No te lo puedo decir por ahora. Pero en cuanto lo sepa, créeme, serás de los primeros en saberlo. Te doy mi palabra – añadió.

– De acuerdo, con eso me llega.

– Y tanto, porque no iba a soltar prenda – sonrió.

– ¿Mitsuko ya lo sabe?

– Sí, aunque creo que no lo ha acabado de asumir – respondió.

– ¿Por?

– ¿No te lo había dicho?

– ¿No me habías dicho el qué?

– Posiblemente entre a formar parte de la Duodécima División. Está tan concentrada en estudiar para el test de ingreso que hace poco caso a lo que sucede a su alrededor.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Lo que oyes.

– ¿Y cómo se te había olvidado decírmelo?

– Estabas tan ocupado con tus "nuevos viejos amigos" que pasé de molestarte – replicó en un tono que mezclaba el resentimiento con el sarcasmo.

– Mira que eres picajoso – bromeé restándole importancia. – Recuerda que Mitsuko hasta cierto punto es responsabilidad mía. Kunishi nos la encomendó a ambos. Además, – añadí, sacándole la lengua – no he sido yo el que ha vivido medio autista durante los últimos meses.

– Qué gracioso.

– ¿A qué sí?

– Vete a la mierda.

– Oye, ¿y cómo es que va a entrar a la doce?

– Bueno, Bikutoru se va a encargar de la formación científica específica para la Duodécima División, de cara a superar esa especie de prueba de conocimientos que les exigen a los aspirantes al trabajo científico. Aparte, evidentemente, alguien de nuestra clase no va a perder el tiempo en la academia.

– Perdóneme usted, alteza – me burlé imitando una exageradísima reverencia. – No quería despreciar su linaje.

Entonces Eliaz aprovechó que había bajado la cabeza y, con ello, la guardia, para propinarme un capón en recompensa por mis burlas. Me quejé, aún sabiendo que en cierto modo lo merecía, pero tras ello no pude menos que prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada a la que no tardó en unirse mi camarada.

– Me refería a por qué no entra en nuestra división. Aunque – añadí mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda – parece que su sitio estaría en la Undécima.

– No sé, lo ha elegido ella. Si fuera por mí la hubiera traído tranquilamente conmigo al cuartel. Y así estar juntos todo el día.

– Ni que fuera tu amante.

El silencio tenso que se formó entonces y la cara de mi amigo, que reflejaba una especie de amalgama de culpabilidad, vergüenza y sentirse descubierto en un secreto, me informó que de algún modo había dado en un clavo que ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¿Acaso Eliaz y Mitsuko habían comenzado a mantener una relación más allá del parentesco, adoptivo y artificial por así decirlo, pero parentesco al fin y al cabo?

– ¡Incesto! – acerté a exclamar al rato. – ¡Eso es incesto!

– ¡Eh! – reaccionó él inmediatamente. – Primero, ella no es mi hermana es mi...

– Es tu hermana, aunque sea tu hermana adoptiva. Es tu hermana – especifiqué.

– No es mi hermana de sangre.

– Lo que sea. Aunque sea sólo legalmente y no biológicamente eso es incesto.

– Segundo, – decidió continuar sin hacer caso a las objeciones que le planteaba – yo no planeé enamorarme de ella. Ni ella planeó enamorarse de mí. Simplemente... ocurrió.

– Sí, ya – contesté entre resignado a aceptarlo y escéptico ante su última afirmación. – "Simplemente ocurrió"

– No soy yo al que su imaginación le ha hecho casarse con Nalya en una realidad alternativa – contestó. Parecía que había decidido defenderse lanzándose al ataque.

– ¡Ese es otro tema!

– Sí, ya, seguro. Pues a mí me parece muy parecido.

– Además, Nalya no es mi hermana.

– Mitsuko tampoco es mi hermana.

– No es tu hermana para lo que quieres.

– No es mi hermana.

La verdad es que sabía que Eliaz tenía razón, pero me había acostumbrado tanto al hecho de ver a Mitsuko como la hermana pequeña de mi colega que la idea de que fueran algo más que eso me repugnaba a la mente. Al fin y al cabo, Mitsuko era también como una hermana pequeña para mí y supongo que en ese momento se activaron los instintos de hermano mayor. Si es que existe algo así.

– Está bien. Sois mayorcitos para hacer lo que queráis – repliqué, cansado de discutir por algo como eso. – Total, no me vas a hacer caso, como siempre.

– ¿Cuándo no te hago caso? – se interesó.

– Por ejemplo... ahora.

– Eso no es suficiente para decir "como siempre".

– Digo lo que me da la gana.

– Mira que eres borde cuando quieres. Deberías de dejar de juntarte con "tu esposa" – se burló.

– Vete a tocarle las pelotas a otro, Eliaz.

– Vale, vale, tranquilo. Dejemos el tema.

– Sí, será mejor – asentí, estando de acuerdo con él por primera vez en un buen rato.

– Además, no es nada serio... por ahora.

– ¡Habíamos dejado el tema! – protesté.

– Vale, vale, está bien. Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir una forma para aumentar el poder destructivo de nuestras espadas cuando luchemos juntos.

– Vaya forma de cambiar de tema.

– ¿A que sí?

– Bueno, dispara, a ver que idea genial se te ha ocurrido.

– Lo llamo "Luna de Devastación"

– ¿Ya le has puesto nombre?

– Er... Sí.

– Eres de lo que no hay.

– ¿Me vas a dejar contarlo?

– Dale anda...

Mientras Eliaz explicaba su retorcida a la par que ocurrente idea, llegamos al cuartel. Era ya la hora de cenar, así que nos dirigimos rápidamente al cuartel. Cuando entramos al comedor de oficiales, ya estaban todos allí, a excepción de los tres oficiales de mayor rango, Setsuna, Arturo y Henkara. Decidimos esperarles para empezar como muestra de respeto y a los pocos minutos, el teniente y la capitana entraron al comedor con cara de estar visiblemente cansados, posiblemente por las grandes cantidades de papeleo que debían solucionar diariamente, lo que me hizo recordar involuntariamente

– Bueno, ya que estáis todos aquí aprovecho para comunicaros algo – dijo Henkara. – Setsuna nos ha dejado. Ha sido destinado a la Undécima División. Arturo y yo nos acabamos de enterar hace escasos minutos, así que... no os sorprendáis si no lo veis por aquí, ya no es de los nuestros.

– Al final va a ser que no todo lo que había pasado era pura invención – susurró Eliaz por lo bajo.


	30. 2 Re 22

– _Joven amigo, recuerda esto que te digo. Un shinigami tiene una responsabilidad demasiado grande como para rendirse a una causa egoísta. Recuérdalo siempre._

Meses pasaron desde aquello y las cosas volvieron a la más absoluta normalidad, si es que algo en mi vida se podía considerar normal desde el momento en que descubrí los secretos de "mi otra vida". Poco a poco me iba readaptando a la realidad que me había tocado vivir y no aquella en la que me hubiera gustado pertenecer.

La fecha para el examen específico de ingreso que había programado el Escuadrón de Investigación y Desarrollo se acercaba y, con ello, Mitsuko iba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Bikutoru casi tuvo que mudarse a la mansión Mirumoto, pues cada vez pasaban más horas repasando una y otra vez los conceptos que debía conocer para superar la prueba.

Eliaz, por su parte, pasaba el día en la antigua mansión de los Ashartîm tratando de entrar en su casa. Nunca quiso explicarme qué le impedía entrar pero, desde mi desconocimiento de la situación trataba de apoyarle en lo que podía. Su intención de superar aquella prueba del destino, algo en lo que, no puedo determinar si por fortuna o desafortunadamente, tengo bastante experiencia, llegó a un punto casi obsesivo.

Pasaba días enteros en la antigua casona de su familia haciendo no sabíamos qué. Casi no pasaba por la mansión más que para pasar la noche, cuando iba, y, desde que Henkara le concediese el permiso para dedicarse por completo a sus asuntos hasta solucionarlos – algo en apariencia inexplicable a ojos de los demás compañeros – , no aparecía por el Cuartel.

De este modo, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Mitsuko y al maestro Kunishi cuando habíamos asumido el cuidado de la pequeña, sustituí a mi amigo en el entrenamiento de su hermana. Siendo que Bikutoru hacía una labor excelente en el ámbito conceptual, yo me dedicaba a guiarla en su entrenamiento en combate y a acompañarla en sus meditaciones, tal y como en su momento había hecho conmigo mi maestro, Hiruma Kunishi.

Así como parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comprender el sentido de algunas de las cosas que le enseñaba su tutor particular, su destreza en combate era increíble, equiparable a la de un shinigami experimentado. Ya había tenido esa impresión de ella la primera vez que había tomado una espada, pero día a día iba mejorando más.

– ¿Por qué quieres ir a la Duodécima División? – pregunté un día durante el entrenamiento.

– Tengo mis motivos.

– No lo dudo – respondí. – Es simplemente que...

– ¿Dudas de mi capacidad?

– Es simplemente que tu gran virtud es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya ves la diferencia entre lo que te cuesta el entrenamiento en el combate y el entrenamiento en el resto de áreas – rezongué mientras esquivaba uno de sus golpes. – Eres carne de once.

– Pero yo quiero entrar a la Duodécima.

– Está bien, hagamos un descanso.

– ¿Ya estás cansado?

– Podría seguir así hasta la noche.

– ¿Seguro? – se burló – Mira que ya vas viejo.

– Anda bicha – repliqué – tira para dentro que Jules nos ha preparado un té. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

– ¿Un sermón de los tuyos?

– Ser shinigami no sólo es pegar espadazos. Las palabras son muchas veces más certeras que las patadas.

A regañadientes, conseguí que me siguiera hasta la sala principal de la mansión, donde Jules, el sirviente de los Mirumoto, ya nos esperaba con el servicio de té preparado. Sabía que era extraño, pero con la ausencia de Eliaz había tomado también en cierto modo las riendas de la casa para permitir que Mitsuko se pudiera concentrar al máximo en sus estudios.

Nos sentamos y el criado nos sirvió el té. Mientras tanto, en silencio, trataba de pensar en lo que le iba a decir. Sabía qué quería transmitirle, aquello mismo que el maestro me había tratado de explicar el día en que me marché de su lado camino de la academia y que tanto tardé en entender. Lo que me costaba era encontrar las palabras con qué enseñárselo.

– Querías hablarme de algo, ¿verdad? – rompió el hielo, impaciente.

– Sí... – suspiré. – Mitsuko, ¿tú por qué quieres ser shinigami?

– Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me proteja. Toda mi vida he vivido bajo la protección de los demás. De hospital en hospital, tratando de encontrar una cura para algo que no tuviera solución. Vivía noche y día bajo la protección de enfermeras, médicos, mis padres... Estoy cansada de ser la protegida, yo también quiero ser capaz de proteger a los demás. Como tú y como Eliaz.

– Supongo que eso es lo que te llevó a ir a pedirle al maestro que te enseñara.

– Sí, eso fue. Cuando llegué aquí... cuando Eliaz enterró mi alma... Fue como si todo volviera a comenzar de nuevo, como si...

– Como si algo o alguien te hubiera perdonado de tus faltas y te hubiera dicho: "Ahora es tu momento. Vive. Lucha." – completé su frase.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

– La experiencia es una buena maestra.

– ¿La experiencia? –se interesó.

–Te voy a decir lo que una vez me dijo mi maestro, el día que partí hacia la Academia – comencé decidido, sin mencionar el parecido que aquello tenía con lo que había sentido cuando aparecí en el Rukongai. – Mitsuko, vas a ser shinigami. ¿Eres consciente del paso que vas a dar?

– No te entiendo.

– Ser shinigami es algo muy importante, una gran responsabilidad. Convertirse en shinigami siguiendo los impulsos de una causa egoísta... terminará volviéndose en tu contra.

– ¿Causa egoísta?

– Sí, a veces creemos que las cosas que hacemos las hacemos por los demás – expliqué. – Sin embargo, muchas veces, lo único que hacemos es tratar de llenar nuestros propios vacíos, encontrar la propia satisfacción. Incluso tratamos de ser reconocidos por ello. Ese camino... – añadí apesadumbrado, pues yo lo había seguido – sólo lleva a la perdición.

– Rido, ¿tú por qué te hiciste shinigami?

– Por mi hermano.

– ¿Por Yonas?

– Cuando desapareció... simplemente creía que no podría volver a ser feliz lejos de él. No podía imaginármelo de otro modo. Por eso decidí ir a buscarlo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte, por ello decidí hacerme shinigami. Así fue como comenzó todo hace ahora más de quince años ya.

Su silencio meditativo me invitaba, de alguna forma a seguir. Nunca había compartido con nadie estas intimidades, a excepción de con Nalya, Eliaz y la Capitana y éso me producía una cierta sensación de desasosiego. Sabía, por otra parte, que explicarle aquello podría venirle bien así que, sin dudarlo, continué.

– Creía que realmente lo hacía por proteger a Yonas. Cuán equivocado estaba. Sólo lo hacía por llenar un vacío en mi interior. ¿Me preocupaba él? ¿Los motivos de su marcha? Dios sabe que sí. Pero... el motivo principal de mi búsqueda de poder era satisfacerme a mí mismo, satisfacer mi necesidad de estar con él. No me di cuenta de ello hasta que lo vi muerto. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo entonces? Parecía que estaba perdido, pero al final, en el fondo de aquel pozo tan profundo de desesperación, encontré la luz, la esperanza para seguir y la forma para corregir.

– ¿La luz?

– Supongo que es cuestión de la experiencia. Simplemente, cada uno es cada uno. Cada alma, cada llamada, es única.

– ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

– Sigue por el camino que has elegido. Ingresa en la Duodécima, creo que tienes motivos de sobra. Cuáles, no lo sé, pero da la impresión de que eres consciente de qué división has elegido. Pero vigila, debes estar alerta. No sabes el día ni la hora en los que llegue ese momento en el que sólo podrás continuar hacia delante habiendo purificado tu camino. Supongo que es lo que le está pasando a tu hermano desde lo de...

La sola referencia a lo que había sucedido en Tanzania hizo que regresara a mí la desazón que había sentido en los días posteriores a la misión. Sin embargo, no me culpaba ya por no haber podido llegar a tiempo. Mis sentimientos eran otros.

– ¿Aún sigues culpándote por ello? No lo hagas. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

– Lo sé pero... dudé de él ¡Aunque sólo fuera un instante dudé de él!

– Rido, tranquilo. Él no te culpa, no te castigues tú. Supongo que es la vida del shinigami.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como si fueran una luz para mostrarme el camino por el que debería proseguir la conversación. No creía tener la autoridad suficiente como para enseñar una lección que realmente se aprendía por la experiencia pero en ese momento me sentí casi forzado a hablar de aquello, como si las palabras se pelearan por salir de mi boca.

– Hablando de eso... La vida del shinigami... – dije lentamente, como buscando las palabras precisas. – Es una lección muy dura de aprender. A mí me ha costado una década de continuas pérdidas, aunque haya sido en una realidad imaginada. Vas a sufrir mucho en cuanto te enfundes este uniforme. Desde ese mismo instante la muerte será tu compañera inseparable y eso te hará enfrentarte a muchas experiencias muy dolorosas.

– Sí, pero...

– Lo sé. Sé lo que me vas a decir. El trabajo de un shinigami tiene una cara muy agradable. Eres la mano tendida hacia personas que nunca creyeron merecer una nueva oportunidad, un mensajero de esperanza. Hace que te sientas bien porque ayudas a otras personas. Tú y yo somos pruebas vivientes de ello. Alguien nos dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir y la hemos aprovechado. En ese aspecto, la misión de un shinigami es muy satisfactoria. Es casi la misión de un dios.

– La misión de un dios...

– Pero... también eres el mensajero de la muerte, de la desesperación y del sufrimiento. Verás a muchos caer a tu alrededor y no podrás hacer nada, personas inocentes, amigos. Una vida injusta, en la que no existe el bien o el mal, porque la muerte no sabe distinguir entre ellos. ¿Estás preparada para ello?

– Vaya, resulta que estos diez años de presente ausencia o de ausente presencia, o como los quieras llamar, te han convertido en un gran orador – bromeó Eliaz desde la puerta. – Daría lo que fuera por escuchar los discursos que le dabas a tus subordinados, "Capitán Akano".

– ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

– Desde... "¿Por qué quieres ser shinigami?" – informó.

– ¿Y no has dicho nada? – protestó su hermana.

– Estaba absorto en las sabias palabras del capitán.

– Vienes demasiado sonriente para lo que estás últimamente – tercié, tratando de desviar la conversación. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– He encontrado ésto – anunció, depositando un rollo sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mitsuko.

– Es un rótulo de papiro – explicó mientras lo desenrollaba.

– ¿Qué idioma es ese? – continuó interesándose la pequeña de la casa.

– Es hebreo – dije, adelantándome a la respuesta de Eliaz.

Entre ofendido por no haber sido él el que había contestado y divertido y maravillado porque alguien más lo supiera, Eliaz respondió a mi afirmación con un leve movimiento de cabeza que denotaba asentimiento y sorpresa.

– No era difícil de adivinar... – respondí. – Al fin y al cabo solo hay que ver tu nombre y el de tu familia... El real – precisé tras una pausa.

– Vaya, vaya, si al final resulta que el barbudo éste es listo y todo.

– ¿Y qué dice? – intervino Mitsuko.

– No lo sé – bufó Eliaz. – Digamos que mi hebreo está bastante oxidado. En mis tiempos, ya estaba casi en desuso, y sólo los ancianos de la familia eran capaces de entenderlo perfectamente. Durante un tiempo yo estuve al servicio de uno de ellos, dispuesto a convertirme en un sabio, pero luego pasó aquello y... El resto de la historia ya la sabéis.

– Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

– He dicho que es mi hebreo lo que está oxidado, no mi determinación por abrir esas puertas.

– ¿Y dónde lo has encontrado?

– En una de las antesalas a las que tengo acceso descubrí unas tablas sueltas. Estaba allí, esperándome debajo de ellas.

– Interesante... – musité.

– ¿El qué?

– Que después de tanto tiempo aún hayas encontrado hoy esa trampilla – me burlé.

– ¿Así que dudaste de mí cuando estaba en Tanzania? – replicó rápidamente.

– ¡Eh! ¡Calma! – intervino Mitsuko. – ¿Y que piensas hacer entonces? Aún no me has contestado.

– Creo que puedo ser capaz de descifrarlo sólo tengo que...

Entonces se levantó y salió de la sala por el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta las habitaciones. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, la llave para su secreto. Mitsuko y yo nos mirábamos sin saber qué estaba pasando exactamente. A los pocos minutos Eliaz regresó con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos vacías.

– Bueno, ahora no lo encuentro – anunció – pero no os preocupéis. Aparecerá.

– ¿Qué es lo que aparecerá?

– Unas... Un objeto que tengo guardado desde mi infancia y que me ayudará a descifrar el rótulo. Me lo regaló mi abuelo pero... no sé donde lo he metido.

– Eres de lo que no hay – bromeé. – ¿No te enseñaron a cuidar los regalos?

Entre bromas, algo poco habitual desde que Eliaz había vuelto de Tanzania, llegó la caída de la tarde. Aproveché el momento para informar a mi compañero sobre la reciente reestructuración en la división tras la marcha de Setsuna. Pandora pasaría a ser la tercera oficial de la división, seguida por Nalya, Blod y Artemisa, por ese orden. Tras ellos, yo ocuparía el rango de séptimo oficial y Eliaz sería el octavo. Tras nosotros, Uchiha, Okita, Hino y el resto de oficiales.

Como mi compañero no tenía que regresar al Cuartel para la cena, hice a solas el camino de vuelta hacia el edificio de la División, lo que me permitió reflexionar sobre lo que habíamos estado hablando aquella tarde.

Por un lado, me sentía feliz, muy feliz, por Eliaz, que había conseguido por fin encontrar una forma de espantar sus demonios, tan presentes desde que se vio completamente derrotado aquella noche en Tanzania.

Por otro lado notaba una extraña sensación de alivio, quizás porque por primera vez tenía la impresión de haber cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Kunishi cuando Eliaz tomó consigo a Mitsuko. De alguna forma sabía que Kunishi, sabiendo esto, haría ese gesto de aprobación que tantas veces había observado cuando yo realizaba algún progreso durante mi entrenamiento. Recordé aquellas palabras que me había dicho una vez.

– _Aunque no lo creas, tu alma atormentada es una de tus mayores virtudes. Aunque no logres ser el mayor de los guerreros, siempre te quedará éso._


	31. Family Matters I Revelations

– ¡Oficial Rido!

Me encontraba meditando bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de los jardines del Cuartel cuando el grito de Irah perturbó mi concentración. El irlandés se acercaba hacia mí como si lo llevara el diablo. Parecía traer en su mano algún tipo de nota. No entendía el porqué de sus prisas pero mientras se acercaba me puse en pie y esperé paciente bajo el árbol.

– Oficial Rido – dijo jadeante cuando llegó. – Acaba de llegar esta nota para usted.

– ¿Por qué tanto formalismo? ¿No fuimos acaso compañeros en la academia? – le contesté mientras le cogía la nota.

_Al Oficial Akano Rido, Distrito 23 Sur. Nalya, Eliaz y tú. Venid pronto._

– ¿Quién te ha dado ésto?

– Acaba de llegar en el correo – explicó. – Parecía urgente así que he venido cuanto antes.

– Gracias, Irah, yo me encargo a partir de ahora.

"Distrito 23 Sur", sabía que de algo me sonaba, pero no lograba situarlo internamente en mi memoria. Supuse que lo mejor, entonces, sería presentarme allí y averiguar de qué se trataba. Por un momento pensé que podría ser una trampa pero... ¿quién querría tendernos una trampa a Nalya, Eliaz y a mí?

Me dirigí rápidamente al dojo, donde sabría que estaría Nalya entrenando incansablemente, como siempre. Quizás ella supiera de qué se trataba aquella misteriosa nota. Cuando llegué estaba ella dando espadazos a un oponente invisible mientras escuchaba música, así que me acerqué a ella y la detuve quitándole uno de los auriculares. Esquivé su ataque instintivo y le sonreí.

– ¡¿Qué quieres?!¡¿Qué pretendes asaltándome así?!¡¿No ves que estoy ocupada?!

– Buenos días a ti también – respondí a su calurosa bienvenida. – Toma, lee.

Le tendí la nota y ella, a regañadientes, la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó. Durante una fracción de segundo no pudo ocultar una cierta sensación de desasosiego, como si se derrumbase, antes de volver a recuperar su semblante inexpresivo habitual. La leyó un par de veces más como queriendo confirmar lo que había visto escrito y me la devolvió como si fuera algo sin importancia.

– Muy bonito – dijo secamente. – Voy a seguir entrenando. Que te vaya bien con el pijo.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó entrenando. Intentaba hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero sus mandobles al aire iban cargados ahora de rabia contenida, como queriendo descargar algo que llevaba años enquistado en su interior.

– ¿Cómo que no vienes?

– Yo no ayudo a farsantes asesinos.

– ¿Farsantes asesinos?

– Déjalo.

– Nalya, no sé si no sabes leer o qué – le contesté. – Se nos requiere a los tres. ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir tres?

– Y yo te he dicho que no voy – respondió en el mismo tono borde con el que yo le había hablado. – ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir no?

– En otro tiempo no muy lejano hubieras venido sin pensártelo dos veces.

– Mira que bien. Pues nada, vuelve atrás en el tiempo y pregúntamelo entonces – se burló. – Pero no esperes que te de una respuesta distinta.

– ¿Qué hay en el 23 Sur que tanto te trastorna?

– Nada que te importe.

– ¿Nada que me importe? – pregunté elevando el tono de mi voz. – Primero, somos ama...

– No termines esa frase – interrumpió amenazante.

– Somos amigos – me corregí. – Así que si tienes algo en su contra me importa.

– ¿"Los enemigos de mis amigos son mis enemigos"? – inquirió. – Menuda estupidez.

– Segundo, – proseguí, sin hacerle caso – en esta nota pone que tenemos que ir Eliaz, tú y yo. Y esos vamos a ir, Eliaz tú y yo. Si hay algo que debamos saber sobre lo que nos espera allí deberías contárnoslo. ¿Y si es una trampa?

– ¿Estás preocupado por eso? ¿Por si es una trampa? – se rió. – Si es por eso no te preocupes. Es demasiado estúpido como para eso.

– Entonces vamos – la insté.

– ¿No me has oído? – replicó. – Yo me quedo aquí. Vete tú con el pijo si quieres. Pasadlo bien.

– Nada de eso, tú te vienes conmigo sin protestar – insistí, cogiéndole del brazo.

– ¡Que me sueltes! – protestó.

– Sabes tan bien como yo que quieres ir, así que vamos. Además, aún tenemos que ir a la mansión de Eliaz a buscarlo.

Se paró en seco, completamente quieta, como si se estuviera lidiando en su interior la mayor de las batallas. Volvió a dar espadazos al aire, cada vez más cargados de ira y dolor. Sólo ella sabe todo lo que pasó por su cabeza en aquellos instantes.

De pronto, en uno de sus mandobles, Vilnya pasó peligrosamente cerca de mi cabeza, obligándome a apartarme a toda prisa. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, continuó entrenando como si le fuera el alma en ello. Yo la miraba fijamente tratando de convencerla con mi silenciosa presencia, pero no daba resultado.

– Iré, pero me debes una muy gorda – dijo al fin parándose de espaldas hacia mí, ocultando su rostro.

– Está bien, ya te la cobrarás en su momento. Ahora vamos, parecía urgente.

– Para él siempre es urgente – balbuceó.

No sé si su cambio de parecer se debió a mi insistencia tanto como a la batalla mental que dirimió mediante espadazos al aire. Lo cierto es que pocos minutos después nos encontrábamos camino de la vieja mansión del clan de los Ashartîm donde era casi seguro que se encontraría el tercer hombre de nuestro grupo.

– Por aquí no se va a la casa del pijo – gruñó ella.

– Confía en mí, es por aquí – repliqué sin pensar.

En efecto, a los pocos minutos, y tras discutir un par de veces más con ella, llegamos a la antigua residencia de los capitanes de la Sexta División donde Eliaz, como había supuesto, estaba tratando de entrar. Nunca quiso explicar qué es lo que se lo impedía y si su intención de abrirla era casi obsesiva antes de encontrar el rótulo, tras el hallazgo se había convertido en una auténtica enfermedad.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

– Traemos el correo – protestó Nalya.

– Déjame ver – dijo, tomando la nota.

– ¿Qué es este sitio? – se interesó Nalya.

– Algún día será mi casa – contestó. – ¿Qué quiere Kurono de nosotros?

– ¿Kurono? ¿Sugimura Kurono? – pregunté sorprendido.

– Creí que eras más listo, barbudo – se burló Nalya. – ¿A quién más conoces en el 23 Sur?

– Realmente no conozco a nadie en el 23 Sur – aclaré.

– Ojalá no conociera yo tampoco a nadie allí – rezongó mi compañera.

Entonces, por eso era la reacción de Nalya al ver la nota. Nunca me había hablado de la relación que había mantenido con el antiguo amigo de mi maestro, pero se podía ver a la legua de que había sido muy profunda. Parecía que Nalya mantenía más lazos en común de los que a simple vista se pudieran imaginar con aquel hombre.

Ya la primera vez que había mencionado aquel nombre su reacción había sido extraña. Supuse entonces que el hecho de volver a verle suponía para ella un profundo dolor, que no podía explicar sin conocer la historia de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Eliaz confesó desconocer también los motivos que impulsaban a Nalya actuar de aquella manera. Lo cierto es que últimamente, la relación entre los dos, que durante un tiempo había sido bastante cordial, se había enfriado un poco. Al final, sólo pudimos contestar a su actitud encogiéndonos de hombros.

– ¡Eliaz! – gritó Mitsuko que aparecía entre los árboles que había en dirección a la mansión Mirumoto. – ¡Oh, Rido y Nalya! ¡Hola! – sonrió.

– Piérdete, microbio – refunfuñó Nalya.

– Lo siento, Mitsuko – se disculpó Eliaz. – Tenemos que irnos, es urgente. Luego nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero.

– No se te ocurra besarla – amenazó Nalya.

– ¡No puedes parar nuestro amor! – exclamó Eliaz en un tono que parecía sacado de una telenovela venezolana.

– Eliaz, – susurré – algo me dice que te estás jugando la vida.

Después de que Nalya y Eliaz dirimieran sus diferencias respecto al comportamiento de la feliz e incestuosa pareja de hermanos-amantes, emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de Kurono. La cuarta oficial de la Novena División conocía perfectamente el lugar así que decidimos que ella nos guiara hasta nuestro objetivo.

Su paso era rápido, furioso. Parecía querer dejar algo atrás, pero ni Eliaz ni yo teníamos idea de qué era. Avanzaba por entre los árboles como si se los conociera de memoria, como si no existieran y estuviéramos atravesando a toda velocidad una inmensa y despejada pradera.

Pronto llegamos al poblado que conformaba el vigésimo tercer distrito del Sur del Rukongai. Sin embargo, no fue allí donde nos detuvimos. Nos dirigimos hacia un grupo de casas situada a las afueras del poblado, al lado contrario del que vinimos.

– ¡Nalya! – gritó una señora desde el patio de una de las casas por las que atravesamos. – ¿Has venido a ver a tu maestro? ¡Hacía tiempo!

Pero Nalya no le contestó, parecía que sólo pensaba en llegar al lugar en el que se nos había emplazado. No miraba a ningún lado, sólo al frente. ¿Realmente era ese tal Kurono su maestro? Entonces, en cierto modo, esto era el hogar de Nalya.

– ¿Maestro? – preguntamos Eliaz y yo sorprendidos.

– ¿Algún problema? – contestó, despellejándonos con la mirada.

– No... ninguno – respondimos totalmente aterrorizados.

De repente se paró frente a una casa, debía ser aquí donde vivía Kurono. Ella se quedó en la puerta y nos cedió el paso como queriendo tomarse unos minutos antes de entrar en la que, suponíamos Eliaz y yo, era su casa.

– Os estaba esperando – dijo cordialmente entonces nuestro anfitrión, que había salido a recibirnos a la entrada de la vivienda. – Pasad, os explicaré por qué estáis aquí. ¿Té?

– Sí, gracias – respondimos mi amigo y yo.

– ¿No entras? – le preguntó a Nalya.

Con una actitud ciertamente distante, Nalya entró en la residencia y se dirigió hacia la sala donde nos encontrábamos. Seguía con la vista perdida en el infinito y se movía casi como un autómata. Al pasar junto a Kurono, éste se acercó a ella como si fuera a acariciarla o abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió.

– Tócame y acabaré lo que empecé unos años atrás – amenazó sin mirarle a los ojos.

– Me quieres demasiado como para no verme más – le contestó pícaro mientras ella seguía hacia delante.

Luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin que nosotros supiéramos por qué y salió de la casa.

– ¡Señora Sakinawa! ¡No se preocupe, sólo tiene un mal día!

– ¡Esta niña sólo tiene malos días siempre que viene por aquí! – protestó desde lejos la señora que nos había saludado antes. – Ay, la juventud, la juventud. ¡Quién la cogiera!

Cuando volvió dentro del edificio, cerró tras de sí la puerta y se encaminó a la sala donde nos encontrábamos. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Nalya le recibió con un puñetazo dirigido a su cara. Sin embargo, Kurono lo detuvo, agarrándole el puño a escasos centímetros de que golpeara su objetivo. 

– Yo también te he echado de menos – dijo el chico tirando del puño hacia sí, acercando su cara a la de Nalya.

Nalya no contestó a las palabras de su antiguo maestro pero tanto Eliaz como yo notamos como nuestro anfitrión recibía un impacto en la cabeza, que hizo que ésta se moviera levemente hacia atrás. Supusimos que le había golpeado con uno de sus apéndices, pero sin demasiada fuerza.

Al final, tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, nuestra compañera se libró de la presa en la que Kurono tenía capturada su mano y se dirigió al fondo de la sala. Allí, se apoyó, cruzada de brazos, sobre el alféizar de una ventana que daba a una especie de patio trasero y se quedó observando fijamente lo que a través de ella se mostraba.

Por lo que parecía, la relación entre Kurono y Nalya era mucho más profunda de lo que nunca hubiéramos podido imaginar. No era la típica relación entre un maestro y su discípula. No. Aquellos dos se odiaban. No, no se odiaban... se... ¿amaban? ¿Qué había pasado entre Sugimura Kurono y Uchiha Nalya?

Continuamos en silencio unos minutos más. Kurono se desplazó a la cocina a buscar el té para servirnos y se entretuvo más de lo que sería normal, dándose tiempo a reestructurar la cabeza para poder explicarnos todo lo que venía a continuación.

Cuando volvió con el té, aún en silencio, lo sirvió en las tazas. Curiosamente, puso una taza de más, como si esperara a alguien más. Pero tal y como estaba la situación, preferimos no preguntar, por si acaso.

– Habla, ¿para qué nos has traído aquí?

Nalya comenzaba a impacientarse, pero Kurono seguía sin responder. Servía el té con sumo cuidado, lentamente, como hacía el maestro Kunishi. Quizás por ser viejos amigos era un gesto que terminaba pegándose.

– ¡Kyo! ¡¿Quieres decirnos de una puta vez para qué nos has llamado?! ¡Quiero irme de esta casa cuanto antes!

– ¡¿Kyo?! – clamamos Eliaz y yo al mismo tiempo. – ¡¿Nakajima Kyo?!

Ninguno de los dos ganábamos ese día para sorpresas. Kyo era un nombre perseguido por el Sereitei, el nombre de un traidor. Era el nombre de Nakajima Kyo, teniente de la Novena División hasta el año 3656. Era el teniente de Akano Kumaru, ajusticiado junto a él hacía casi 700 años. Era el nombre de un muerto viviente.

– ¿Tú no estabas muerto? – acertó a decir Eliaz entre balbuceos.

– ¡Traidor! – grité yo mientras desenvainaba mi espada contra él.

– Rido, para – ordenó fríamente Nalya. – Nakajima Kyo no es un traidor. Eso no significa que deba vivir pero tampoco harías nada contra él. Fue un teniente de la Sociedad de Almas. No sólo eso... si no hubiera pasado nada...

– Ahora sería capitán – concluí, captando el sentido de la frase

– Exacto – dijo. – Además, llamándole traidor te estás traicionando a ti mismo. Como vuelvas a decir algo así yo misma te rebanaré la cabeza. No merecerías llevar el nombre de Rido.

Sorprendido por las palabras de mi amiga me senté y traté de calmarme. Ya me había dicho una vez que Akano Rido nunca dudaría de Kumaru pero... ¡ese Rido no era yo! A mí me habían enseñado que eran los más sucios traidores de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas pero...

Era cierto, durante diez años había aprendido a vivir como Akano Rido. Había aprendido a admirar a aquel hombre, a aquel traidor. Pero todo aquello había sido una ilusión, ¿no? No tenía valor. No, sí lo tenía. Me di cuenta en ese mismo instante. Yo ya no era un hombre sin un pasado que olvidar. Era Akano Rido, su reencarnación, su vuelta a la vida, como se quisiese describir, y lo era con todas las consecuencias.

¿Y Yonas? Él había dicho, en aquella conversación frente a la tumba de Nalya: "Siempre creí que era capricho del destino que los discípulos de Kumaru y Kyo permanecieran juntos más allá de la leyenda." Había guardado todas sus palabras como oro en paño desde aquello y la repentina revelación de la verdadera identidad de Sugimura Kurono hizo que aquella frase activase algún resorte en mi memoria.

¿Era el Yonas de aquella realidad un profeta? No, no podía ser. Eran simples recuerdos, imaginaciones construidas a base de recuerdos. Nunca podría haber dicho aquello con conocimiento de causa. ¿O sí? Pero entonces... ¿no eran sólo simples imaginaciones?

– Está bien, todo muy bonito – interrumpió Eliaz, impaciente, disimulando la inquietud que le producía saber que el antiguo teniente de la Novena División seguía vivo. – Pero este muerto viviente sigue sin decirnos para qué nos ha llamado. Así que dejadle hablar.

– ¿Para qué nos has llamado, Kurono? – preguntó Nalya haciendo hincapié en el pseudónimo del antiguo teniente, como si supiera que le heriría.

– Ya te dije una vez que ése no soy yo.

– Está bien... – concedió Nalya. – ¿Para qué nos has llamado, Kyo?

– El viejo está en peligro – declaró al fin. – Peligro inminente.

– ¿El viejo? – pregunté.

– Akano Kumaru, imbécil – musitó Nalya.

– ¡¿Akano Kumaru sigue vivo?!

– Es una larga historia – explicó Kyo. – Ahora no hay tiempo para explicarla.

– De todas formas era obvio que estando Nakajima Kyo vivo, Akano Kumaru también lo estuviera – apuntó Eliaz. – ¿Está en problemas?

– Los discípulos de Sadoq han decidido volver a moverse. Es algo que llevamos tiempo esperando, pero nunca se está preparado cuando sólo somos dos en el caso frente a a algo tan difuso como ellos. Parece que han retomado su plan original y lo han decidido retomar donde lo dejaron. Y eso podría suceder en cualquier momento. De hecho, podría estar ocurriendo en este mismo instante por eso no hay tiempo que perder.

– Un momento – le interrumpí confuso. – ¿Los discípulos de quién?

– De Sadoq Asharet, es decir, de mi padre – sentenció fríamente Eliaz

Había en sus palabras un deje de culpabilidad, nostalgia y melancolía. Pocos sabíamos lo que había pasado con los Ashartîm. Aunque nadie en la Sociedad de Almas lo sospechase, Mirumoto Eliaz era el último descendiente de la casa que había regido la Sexta División desde sus inicios y pocas veces hablaba de ello.

La historia oficial culpaba a Akano Kumaru y a Nakajima Kyo, el hombre que teníamos delante, de orquestar la caída de la familia de mi amigo y de la casa Kaimitsu. Sin embargo, por aquel momento, ya sabíamos que, al menos en lo referente a los Ashartîm, no todo aquello era verdad.

– ¡¿Tu padre?! – exclamó Nalya. – ¿Tu eres...?

– Eleazar Asharet, ese es mi nombre, el último de los Ashartîm.

Nalya comenzó a enfurecerse sin que ninguno de los que estábamos allí lo comprendiésemos. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar y rebanar la cabeza de mi amigo con la Zampakutou que ya llevaba desenfundada en la mano. Afortunadamente, conseguí detenerla.

– Rido, aléjate de ese traidor, falaz e hipócrita – dijo fríamente cuando parecía que estaba más calmada.

– Nalya, no es momento para ésto – terció Kurono.

– Está bien, tranquilos – asintió Eliaz. – Soy culpable de todo eso. Pero por favor, Kyo, continúa.

– Os he llamado porque ha llegado el momento de que sepáis la verdad. Porque es el momento de defender al viejo, que siempre ha estado haciéndolo con nosotros.

– Pero – musité – si entre dos no podéis protegerles y tú eres un Teniente, ¿qué podremos aportar nosotros tres?

– Di mejor "nosotros cuatro".

–¡Mitsuko!

La pequeña de los Mirumoto había llegado sin que la hubiésemos sentido acercarse. Casi como salida de la nada, había entrado en la casa de Kurono, o Kyo, y se había unido a ciegas como una espada, una espada muy hábil, a nuestra particular expedición, cuya gravedad estábamos aún muy lejos de comprender. Me fijé entonces en la quinta taza que había colocado sobre la mesa. ¿Acaso Kurono sí había detectado su presencia?

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Iba a llevarle algo de comer a Eliaz y cuando llego os marcháis como si pasara algo importante. ¿Iba a quedarme quieta? Me ibais a dejar fuera, como siempre. Nunca se os ocurre pensar que puedo echaros una mano en algo. – protestó. – ¡Ya soy una shinigami! ¿Es que no lo veis? Estoy harta de que no contéis conmigo. Pero sigo siendo una amiga vuestra ¿o no? Además, ¡me lo prometisteis!

– Habla por ellos – farfulló la cuarta oficial. – Tú y yo no somos amigas...

– Lo que sea – continuó ella visiblemente cortada por la respuesta de Nalya. – Aunque sólo sea con la espada. Aunque no comprenda nada de lo que esté pasando. ¡Puedo ayudar! ¡Es lo único que os pido!

– ¡Oye, enana! – le gritó Nalya. – ¿Qué te crees? Esto no es otro jueguecito del estirado de tu hermano y el barbas. Esto es algo serio, no un entrenamiento estúpido. Si ésos... quienes sean quieren ir a por el viejo maestro...

– Va a ser duro – apostilló el antiguo teniente con un tono de voz tranquilo que contrastaba con la excitación que inundaba las palabras de Nalya. – No sólo es seguro que alguno de nosotros... cinco, seis contando con el jefe, salga herido. Es que también es probable que...

– Alguno acabe muerto – dije, concluyendo su frase. – Pero estamos preparados. La muerte es el camino que hemos elegido.

– Es la vida del shinigami – terció Mitsuko.

– Exacto – corroboré.

– Sabias palabras para alguien tan joven e inexperto como tú – comentó Kyo.

– Tuve un buen maestro – sonrió ella.

– De todas formas... Es muy arriesgado – apunté. – Eliaz, deberías decirle que volviera a casa.

– No me escucharía – repuso. – Además, lo prometido es deuda.

– Está bien, estás dentro – afirmó Kurono.

– Me están entrando ganas de vomitar – se quejó Nalya. – Pero, de entre todos los shinigamis del Sereitei, ¿por qué sólo nosotros tres?

–¿Y por qué aquí?

– Si fuera por él, nos enfrentaríamos solos a lo que viniese. Pero soy consciente de que ya somos viejos y que ellos son muchos más y más peligrosos ahora de lo que nunca fueron. Tenía que pedir refuerzos de algún modo y de todos los shinigamis del Sereitei sólo podría confiar en la Novena División – explicó. – De la Novena División sólo podría confiar en Henkara y en vosotros tres.

– ¿Y entonces por qué Henkara no está aquí? – preguntó nuestra compañera.

– Porque es la capitana. No puede verse envuelta en algo que implique a Kyo y a Kumaru, ella debe seguir respetando la oficialidad aunque... – expliqué en voz alta, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo – realmente no crea en ella.

– Exacto.

– Hay una persona más en la que confías – sugirió misteriosamente Nalya. – ¿Por qué no está aquí?

– Sí, – sonrió nostálgico Kyo – podría contar con ella. Pero ya la conoces. Nada que tenga que ver con el Sereitei tiene que ver con ella.

– ¿Con ella? – inquirí. – ¿Con quién?

– Con la única shinigami de la División que sigue viva desde aquellos tiempos, aparte de Henkara... – expuso Nalya.

– No importa quién sea – le interrumpió Kurono como queriendo evitar que Nalya pronunciara su nombre.

– Aún así, ¿por qué nosotros tres? – insistió Eliaz.

– Tú, Eliaz, porque le conociste bien durante toda tu instrucción y porque eres el heredero de Sadoq. Tú, Nalya, porque... – se paró como queriendo reprimir alguna palabra – eres la persona en la que más confío después del jefe. Y tú, Rido, porque eres eres especial.

– ¿Especial? – pregunté.

– No eres ninguna clase de elegido pero, cuando Eliaz se fue de su lado tras completar su entrenamiento, el viejo maestro nunca quiso aceptar ningún otro alumno – comenzó a contar. – Fue entonces cuando se mudó al bosque. Pasados algunos años llegaste tú, pero no quiso intervenir. Eras feliz con ese hermano tuyo... Yonas. Sin embargo, cuando te vio entrenarte tan duramente... – se detuvo unos segundos – Se sentía culpable, Rido, culpable de la muerte de tu antiguo yo. Siempre lo hizo y aún hoy sigue sintiendo lo mismo. Nunca podrá perdonarse por ello. Sabía que todo lo que pasó no era más que un mensaje para él. "Sabemos que estás vivo".

– Entonces... – murmuré pensativo.

– Estás hablando como sí... – susurró Eliaz.

– Como si... – repitió Nalya, que parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

– Exactamente lo que estáis pensando. Hiruma Kunishi no es otro que Akano Kumaru, capitán de la Novena División. Mi capitán. Tu abuelo, Rido.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Entonces no sólo es que Kumaru siga vivo – balbuceó Eliaz con un tono realmente atribulado. – Es que también acogió en su casa...

– Al culpable del crimen por el que fuimos acusados – le interrumpió el teniente. – O al menos de parte de los crímenes. Pero, Eliaz, no te preocupes. Él siempre lo supo y nunca te culpó. Cuando estábamos en la cárcel, ¿crees que se preocupó por su vida? ¿Por nuestra vida? Ni siquiera quería escapar, esperaba pacientemente la muerte. No, sabía que no podía desafiar a la Sociedad de Almas pese a ser inocente. Creía, y aún cree, demasiado en ella como para hacerlo. Mientras estuvimos encarcelados siempre sostuvo que la gran víctima de todo lo que había pasado eras tú. Decía que los actos que te viste obligado a hacer, aunque fueran en pos de la justicia, eran para ti mayor castigo que todo lo que nos pudiera acaecer. No sólo perdiste tu vida y te condenaste al exilio, los demonios de lo que hiciste te perseguirán siempre porque así es la naturaleza humana. Pero basta ya de charlas – concluyó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. – Tenemos un amigo que proteger. Nuestro destino es el 57 Oeste.


	32. Family Matters II Fire

– _¿Eres nuevo por aquí?_

_Era mi primer día en el Rukongai. Fiel a mis egoístas principios, no respondí a la pregunta de aquella mujer y en mi silencio me levanté y me dirigí al bosque. Nada quería tener que ver con ella o con aquel hombre que se afanaba por vender unos cuantos pedazos de tela para poder vivir o con aquella niña que iba cargada con cántaros de agua y vigilaba que nadie le asaltara._

_Nada quería tener que ver pero, al final, aquella mujer, aquel hombre, aquella niña... se habían convertido en mi familia. Supongo que el hombre está destinado a no vivir solo. Hay quienes consideran eso como una maldición, como hacía yo entonces, pero no es así. Un hombre no puede vivir solo por una causa egoísta, se convierte en un animal caprichoso y voraz. Pierde lo que le queda de hombre y se transforma en una bestia._

_Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, fui comenzando a adentrarme en aquella sociedad, abandonando mi bosque y bajando cada vez más y más al pueblo. Aquellas personas que había despreciado cuando había llegado a este nuevo mundo se habían vuelto tan necesarias para mí como el aire que respiraba._

_Todo aquello cambió con la marcha de Yonas pero sin embargo, silenciosamente, ellos siempre me apoyaron. No entendía sus motivos ni su empeño en cuidar de alguien tan patético y tan egoísta como yo. Quizás en el fondo me conocían más que yo mismo y sabían que aunque no quisiera verlo, necesitaba más que nunca de su ayuda._

_Sin embargo, eso que ellos ya sabían casi desde siempre, yo tardé mucho tiempo en descubrirlo. No fue hasta el final de mis años en la Academia cuando, por primera vez, regresé al pueblo camino de la casa del maestro._

– _No te vi en el entierro de tu hermano – me abroncó una vez el anciano Shyo, el hombre que vendía telas._

– _Yo..._

– _¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!_

– _Yo..._

– _¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¿No ves lo mucho que te quiere toda esta gente? ¡Yonas era tu hermano! ¿Por qué no quisiste volver a verlo?_

– _Shyo... Déjalo – intercedió por mí la señora Tarou. – Ya sabes como es y lo mucho que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos. _

– _Gracias – acerté a decir._

– _¿Gracias?_

– _Hasta ahora nunca lo había visto. Lo mucho que os preocupáis por mí. O al menos nunca me había dado cuenta. Estaba tan obcecado conmigo mismo que no supe ver más allá de mis narices. Pero... por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, gracias._

_Supongo que cuando el hombre se enfrenta a la pobreza, como nosotros en el pueblo, se ve reducido también a las más elementales de las pasiones, no por ello las más simples: el amor o el odio. _

_En nuestro pueblo, afortunadamente, había triunfado la primera y vivíamos en armonía y felicidad en lo poco que teníamos. Algo que contrastaba con las noticias que teníamos de Zaraki o Kushajishi, los distritos sumidos en la más estricta de las pobrezas e invadidos por el mayor de los odios._

Caminábamos a toda velocidad entre los distritos del Sereitei. Poníamos todo nuestro empeño en avanzar lo más rápido posible pero también porque nadie se separara del grupo. Éramos pocos, no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de dividirnos.

Teníamos que llegar lo más pronto posible, no podíamos dejar al viejo maes... No podíamos dejar al abuelo solo. Sí, eso, el viejo maestro, el que me había enseñado todo lo que sé, era mi abuelo. Ya no había dudas sobre su traición y ahora que todos lo sabíamos no podíamos dejarlo solo.

Éramos la última esperanza para que todo aquello se restituyera. Nalya me había hablado muchas veces de cómo Akano Rido, yo, mi otro yo, mi antiguo yo, Rido I, como alguna vez le llamó Nalya para hacerse entender, o como quisiese llamarle, había luchado por el honor de su abuelo y de su familia y, ahora que yo me había configurado totalmente con él, no podía fallarle.

¿Fallarle? No, fallarme. Ya no sentía la existencia de aquel Rido como alguien ajeno a mí. Era yo, aunque mis recuerdos sobre lo que había pasado antes de encarnarme en el mundo mortal no fueran más que meras historias contadas por terceras personas, eran mías, mis historias. Ya eran mis recuerdos.

Y como Akano Rido, no podía dejar que ahora el legendario Capitán Akano Kumaru luchase solo contra aquellos que una vez quisieron acabar con él. Pero, ¿por qué lo había ocultado? ¿Por qué después de tantos años no había dicho nada?

– Para protegerte – contestó Kyo a las preguntas que me estaba planteando en mi mente.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté intentando disimular mi preocupación.

– Estás preguntándote: "¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me reveló su identidad?" – adivinó. – Muchas veces la ignorancia es el mejor de los estados posibles. El lo hizo para protegerte. Saber demasiado en este caso nunca es bueno, ¿verdad Nalya? – preguntó sonriéndole irónicamente a su discípula.

– Con lo guapo que estás callado... – protestó ella.

– Yo estoy guapo de cualquier forma – bromeó. – Además, Rido, ¿qué hubieras hecho si lo llegas a saber? ¿Jurarle fidelidad eterna? ¿Desconfiar de él? Era inútil que lo intentase pero...

– ¿Pero?

– No te creas que no estuvo tentado a decírtelo más de una vez, pero si no lo hizo fue por algo – dijo.

Continuamos nuestra marcha en silencio a través de los bosques del Rukongai. Tratábamos de llevar un ritmo rápido aunque uniforme. Sin embargo, el camino se nos hacía eterno. Estaba deseando llegar y enfrentarme cara a cara a aquellos que quisieran atacar al maestro. De repente, algo me extrañó.

– Kyo – le llamé.

– ¿Qué pasa? – contestó él sin detenerse.

– Tenemos un medio problema pero nada importante.

– En este momento todo es importante. Sobre todo si la palabra problema va por el medio – sentenció el viejo teniente. – Habla.

– Eliaz y Mitsuko...

– ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

– Se han quedado atrás – informó Nalya como si fuera algo de escasa relevancia. – ¿Aún os dais cuenta ahora? Debe hacer como diez minutos. Se deben haber quedado jurándose amor eterno bajo algún arbusto extraño – añadió con desdén.

– ¡Mierda! – exclamé.

– Menos mal que avisé que nos mantuviésemos unidos pasase lo que pasase – se quejó el líder de la expedición. – Está bien, Eliaz sabe el camino, seguimos adelante.

– ¿Adelante? – pregunté sorprendido.

– Adelante – respondió. – No podemos perder el tiempo. No podemos llegar tarde, el viejo podría estar ya en apuros.

Ante semejante planteamiento, en lugar de relajar la marcha para que Eliaz y Mitsuko nos cogieran, aceleramos aún más el ritmo. Nuestro principal objetivo era salvar la vida de Kumaru costase lo que costase. Y posiblemente, el viejo capitán, mi maestro, mi abuelo, mi amigo, podría estar siendo atacado en ese preciso instante.

No puedo negar, sin embargo, que no estuviese preocupado por lo que ocurría con los Mirumoto. Era cierto que Nalya y yo eramos más rápidos que ellos, pero habíamos tratado de adaptar un ritmo que se adaptase a las características del grupo. ¿Qué habría pasado para que Eliaz y su hermana se hubieran perdido en el bosque?

¿Perdido? No podía ser, estábamos avanzando a través de terreno conocido. Aquellos bosques entre el Sereitei y la cabaña de Kunishi eran como nuestra casa. Era imposible que se perdieran. Algo tenía que haberles retenido pero... ¿qué?

– Vais demasiado rápido, hemos tenido que utilizar el shumpa para alcanzaros – se quejó Eliaz, anunciando su llegada.

– ¿Dónde os habéis metido? – pregunté inquieto.

– No te metas en cosas de pareja – advirtió socarrona Nalya.

– ¡Nalya! – le abroncó Kyo. – ¡No estamos para bromas estúpidas!

La regañina que le regaló su antiguo maestro fue suficiente para hacer callar a la cuarta oficial de la Novena División, la que no se amedrentaba por nada. Ahora su gesto parecía más bien el de esa niña avergonzada porque ha conseguido que su padre se enfade de verdad.

– Para vuestra información, – apuntó Eliaz – había una pareja de vigías allí atrás. Mitsuko y yo nos hemos encargado de ellos antes de que pudieran informar de nuestra presencia.

– Mierda, eso quiere decir que...

– Que ya ha empezado todo.

Obligamos a los hermanos a adaptarse a nuestro rimo. Ahora sí que no había tiempo que perder. Si los hombres que habían tomado el supuesto lugar del padre de Eliaz ya ocupaban posiciones a lo largo del bosque significaba que llegábamos ya tarde. Aún así...

– ¿Cómo eran los vigías Eliaz? – le pregunté.

– ¡Cierto! – exclamó. – Eran la misma clase de soldados que custodiaban aquel edificio en Tanzania.

– Si esos son los que van a por Kumaru, no podrían llegar muy lejos ellos solos – apuntó Nalya.

– La cuestión es que si ellos están aquí... – conjeturé.

– ... lo más probable es que él esté aquí – concluyó Eliaz.

Sobraban las palabras. Todos sabíamos quien era ese "él" del que hablaba Eliaz. Su gesto tornó serio, concentrado. Se notaba en sus ojos fuego, el ansia de la venganza, de devolverle a aquel misterioso asesino todo lo que le había tocado sufrir.

Podríamos contra los primeros guerreros pero... Las palabras de Kyo hacían ver que era algo mucho más grande de lo que nosotros imaginaríamos. ¿Podríamos con ellos? Sí, podríamos con ellos porque a pesar de la inferioridad numérica...

– Seguimos teniendo una ventaja – pensé en alto.

– ¿Ventaja? ¿Cuál?

– Jugamos en casa – añadió Eliaz

– Exacto – confirmé. – Está bien, yo iré delante limpiando el camino. Puedo con ellos – anuncié.

– ¿No acabo de decir que permaneceremos todos juntos? – exclamó Kyo.

– Si van a por Kumaru, los más fuertes no estarán en el bosque, estarán en la cabaña – insistí. – Nos vemos en el camino que va del pueblo al bosque.

Sin dar opción al antiguo teniente a responder, me apresuré un poco más y pronto me separé de ellos. Aquella era mi casa, mi baluarte, mi fortaleza. Era el lugar donde me sentía a salvo. No dejaría que nadie me lo usurpara.

Agudicé al máximo todos mis sentidos. Aquellos vigías eran muy torpes y bastaba fijarse un poco para automáticamente detectar su reiatsu o ver directamente alguno de ellos tratando de esconderse, más mal que bien, entre las sombras del bosque.

Torpes como eran, me fue sencillo acabar con ellos. No trataba de matarlos, sólo de inmovilizarlos y retrasarlos el tiempo suficiente como para dar tiempo a mis compañeros a pasar sin ser vistos. Bastaba con unos simples hechizos de inmovilización, su torpeza haría el resto. Aún así, traté de no subestimarles y utilicé hechizos de nivel superior al habitual.

Afortunadamente, no eran muchos los que trataban de evitar que llegásemos por sorpresa a casa del maestro. No parecían llevar transistores, lo cual resultaba un alivio para nosotros porque seguíamos avanzando en el más completo anonimato. De todas formas no había que fiarse, podrían estar ya avisados de nuestra presencia.

Avanzar, avanzar y avanzar. Ya estábamos cerca. Sólo un par de minutos más y llegaríamos al pueblo, a casa. Desde allí un par de minutos más nos dejarían en frente de la cabaña del maestro. Era preciso llegar allí cuanto antes.

Entonces una gran columna de humo llamó mi atención. Procedía del corazón de la aldea. ¡No podía ser! ¿Estaba ardiendo la aldea?

– ¡Fuego!

El grito de los aldeanos confirmó mis peores sospechas. Mi casa, mi hogar, estaba en llamas. Varias casas del centro del pueblo habían sido pasto del fuego que ya avanzaba hacia el exterior. Entre las casas, viejos amigos que se esforzaban en salvar sus hogares, aquellos que me acogieron por primera vez en apuros.

Es cierto que mi hogar ahora era el Sereitei, la División Nueve, pero el 57 Oeste siempre fue el lugar a donde volver cuando todo fuera mal. ¿Iba a permitir que acabara en cenizas? ¡No! Nunca, lucharía por ellos tal y como ellos lucharon por mí.

Un pequeño grupo de aquellos hombres estaba aún en el pueblo, rodeándolo. Utilizando el shumpa, me deshice de ellos uno por uno, tratando de calmar mi rabia con su sangre. Pronto hube terminado y me dirigí al grueso de los que trataban de aplacar el hambre de las llamas.

– ¡Gracias al cielo que estás aquí! – exclamó la señora Tarou haciéndose oír por encima del barullo.

Casi mecánicamente, todos desviaron la mirada hacia el lugar a donde la anciana había dirigido su grito desesperado. Su rostros se llenaron de una extraña mezcolanza de alivio y tensión nada más verme, pareciendo olvidarse por un instante de aquello que estaba pasando.

– ¡Rido! ¡Gracias al cielo!

¿Tantas esperanzas tenían puestas en mí? ¡Pero si no era merecedor de ellas! Simplemente había tenido suerte y ahora podía vivir de una forma cómoda en el Sereitei. No tenía mérito, lo tenía todo a mi alcance. Me era fácil vivir.

Era en ellos mismos en quien tenían que tener esperanzas. En ellos, que habían resistido los embates del tiempo y de los criminales de otros distritos. Pero tampoco podía dejarles solos. No ahora que todo aquello, lo poco que tenían, se venía abajo.

Rápidamente, sin pensar, me acerqué a un grupo de trabajadores y tomé un cubo. Por un momento me olvidé de lo que me había llevado allí, mi misión ahora era ayudar a aquellos que tanto me habían ayudado a mí.

Pero llegó el viejo Shyo y, de un bastonazo, derramó mi cubo. Me miraba fijamente, con esos ojos llenos de años, y su rostro parecía debatirse entre el miedo, el afán de salvar la vida y una cierta indignación.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¡Trato de salvar tu casa! ¿No lo ves?

– Mi casa... – murmuró. – Sí, lo veo. Y por eso mismo te pregunto, ¿qué haces?

– No te entiendo. ¿Quieres ver todo esto convertido en cenizas?

– Tanto como tú – sentenció.

– Lo que trata de decirte Shyo –intervino la señora Tarou – es que te apresures. Hay gente que está peor que nosotros. Tu maestro está en peligro. Los que han prendido fuego al pueblo se dirigían a su casa.

– ¿Y vuestras casas?

– Si nuestras casas caen no importará – dijo Shyo. – Podemos levantar unas nuevas. Nuestras vidas ya no corren peligro. Pero sí la de Kunishi.

Cierto, el que estaba en peligro, aquel a quien habíamos venido a ayudar, no estaba allí. Lo importante ahora salvarle a él. A todo un capitán.

– ¡Vienen más shinigamis! – informó uno de los que allí estaban.

– ¡Preparaos! – gritó otro. – Esta vez resistiremos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Rido está con nosotros! ¡Podremos con ellos!

– ¿Qué pasa con los shinigamis? – pregunté desconcertado. – Nunca os había visto tan alterados ante la llegada de uno.

– Los que hicieron esto... – murmuró una chica de mi edad. – Eran... shinigamis...

– ¡Preparados!

– ¡A por ellos!

– ¡Esperad!


	33. Family Matters III Warrior's Eyes

– Tranquilos, vienen conmigo – dije en cuanto me cercioré de que eran mis compañeros.

Inmediatamente, ellos dejaron sus improvisadas armas y les abrieron paso hasta el centro del grupo donde nos encontrábamos Shyo, que hacía las veces del jefe del pueblo, y yo. Ellos se pararon y observaron el fuego pensativamente.

– ¡Mierda! – se quejó Eliaz. – ¡Llegamos tarde!

– Eliaz – dije secamente. – Informa al Sereitei. Un equipo de urgencia para el Distrito 57 Oeste.

– ¿Cómo has sabido que llevaba un...?

– ¡Simplemente hazlo! ¡¿Vale?! – le grité. – Shyo... ¿estaréis bien?

– Te digo que nuestras vidas no corren peligro y la mayoría de los fuegos estarán controlados para cuando llegue ese equipo de urgencia que ha pedido tu amigo – insistió el anciano.

Inmediatamente me lancé a la carrera por el camino que llevaba a la cabaña del bosque. Nada me podría detener ya. Aquellos que se atreviesen a acabar con la vida de mi maestro podían empezar a temer por la suya.

– ¡Corre, Rido! – resonaron los gritos de algunos de los vecinos.

Puede que Hiruma Kunishi no fuera importante para la Sociedad de Almas. Sí lo era para mí. Puede que durante mucho tiempo, Akano Kumaru no fuera más que un nombre en los libros de texto y en la historia negra de aquel mundo, pero sí era importante para nuestra Sociedad.

Una vez más, como la noche en que había segado la vida de Setsuna, noté como si ya supiera todo lo que tenía que hacer, esa extraña paz que precedía a la tormenta que eran mis emociones en aquel momento. Igual que cuando vi morir delante de mí a la mujer que más amaba.

Nalya, Kyo, Eliaz y Mitsuko se unieron a mi salvaje carrera. Ellos tampoco decían nada. Todos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer y nadie dudaba ya. Era el momento de acabar con aquellos que querían asesinar al viejo capitán y poner en peligro el Sereitei, con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Me situé en la retaguardia dejando que Kyo liderara la infernal comitiva. Pronto nos encontraríamos en los alrededores de la vieja cabaña y no podía, o no quería, imaginar lo que podía pasar cuando llegásemos. No podía pararme a pensar en eso. No pensar, ya sabía todo. Confiar en mí mismo. Sólo así podría ser capaz de salvar al maestro.

– Estos tipos – musitó Eliaz, tratando de romper el hielo y aliviar un poco de tensión – van a ser duros. Estad preparados.

– ¿Cuántos pueden ser? – preguntó inquieta su hermana.

– Son cinco y el maestro – respondí rápidamente con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Llevaba un buen rato concentrándome tratando de prevenir la situación a la que llegaríamos, calculando todos y cada uno de los detalles, paso a paso. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer, cómo hacerlo. Lo repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez, tratando de no tener ningún punto vacío.

– Rido... – murmuró Mitsuko. – Tus ojos, tu voz... han cambiado...

– Esos... – le respondió serio su hermano. – Esos son los ojos de un guerrero.

– ¿Los ojos de un guerrero?

– Éste es el momento en el que se distingue el guerrero del simple soldado – dijo.

– Muy profundo tú – le contestó Nalya burlona. – Teatrero.

– Fíjate, nada le perturba, – continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las impertinencias de la cuarta oficial – está concentrado en lo que tiene que hacer. Todo su ser está puesto en...

– ¿Pero quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces? – le interrumpió Nalya. – ¡Dios! Consigues que todo esto parezca uno de tus estúpidos juegos.

– ¿Pero es cierto o no es cierto?

– Lo que es cierto es que me enervas de mala manera.

– Silencio... – ordené. – Concentraos en lo que vamos a hacer. Hay cinco de esos terroristas allí dentro. Debemos pensar que todos son igual de fuertes o más aún que el que atacó Dar es Salaam. Y ese casi acaba con Eliaz. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

– ¿Quién te ha nombrado comandante, "Capitán Akano"? – protestó mi amiga.

– Nadie – respondí. – Aquí el que manda es Kyo. Aún así, soy yo el que mejor conoce este terreno.

– Perdone usted, Señor "Ojos-de-Guerrero"

– Está bien – intervino Kyo, que había permanecido callado todo el trayecto, mientras se detenía. – Ya estamos cerca. Mantened la calma y preparaos para lo que pueda venir.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunté.

– ¡Vaya! ¿No eras tú el hombre del gran plan?

– Aquí manda Kyo – contesté con una evasiva.

– Menuda excusa más barata – se burló ella.

– Basta – interrumpió el viejo teniente. – Estad a lo que estamos.

– Hay que pensar algo – apuntó Eliaz.

– ¿Tú que piensas, Rido?

– Uno de ellos parece herido – anuncié. – Su reiatsu parece debilitarse poco a poco. Sin embargo...

– ¿Qué?

– No deberíamos confiarnos.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Mitsuko.

– Algo no marcha bien.

– Es cierto – explicó Kyo. – Sí, la energía de uno de los asaltantes parece disminuir poco a poco pero la de los otros cuatro está completamente estable, como si estuvieran en completo estado de relajación.

– ¿Están intentando vencer a Kumaru en un combate uno contra uno? ¡Eso es un suicidio! – musitó Eliaz.

– ¡Mejor para nosotros! – exclamó Mitsuko optimista.

– ¿No lo entiendes? – le gritó Nalya tratando de devolverla a la realidad. – Eso os pasa por no ir a la Academia. Putos pijos...

– Si llevan tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Kumaru – le interrumpí antes de que continuara con su discurso – conocen perfectamente de lo que es capaz. Aunque uno sólo de ellos pudiera con él, no es normal que esos cuatro se queden simplemente observando. Es completamente ilógico. Lo normal es que al menos otro más de ellos estuviera atacando. Para asegurarse. Y tú, – añadí, girándome hacia Nalya – deja de meterte con Mitsuko. No es momento de estar jugando.

– Sí, papá – contestó cínica.

– A lo mejor prefieren un combate con honor – conjeturó la pequeña.

– Los traidores no conocen el honor – musitó la otra.

– ¿Qué cojones está pasando allí dentro? – se preguntó Eliaz.

– Lo único que podemos hacer es desconfiar y llegar lo más pronto posible.

– Está bien, lo haremos así: Nalya y yo irrumpiremos por el lado norte. Kyo irá por la puerta principal. Mitsuko y Eliaz, vosotros os acercaréis por el lado sur.

– ¿Y el flanco oeste?

– En ese lado están las otras habitaciones de la cabaña, la del viejo, la mía... – expliqué. – No merece la pena, sería demasiado lento. Además, el maestro está en ese flanco. Así que es mejor concentrarnos en esos tres puntos.

– Bien, ¿todos listos? – preguntó Kyo.

– Sí – asentimos.

– Entonces ha llegado el momento. ¡A por ellos! – anunció.

Retomamos la marcha para cubrir los últimos metros en dirección a la cabaña cuando algo sobresaltó nuestro avanzar. Un ruido a nuestras espaldas nos indicaba que había algo que no marchaba bien.

– ¡Mitsuko!

La benjamina del grupo había sido alcanzada por algo que no logramos identificar y ahora yacía herida e inconsciente en el suelo. Eliaz se lanzó sobre ella para tratar de ayudarla pero estaba tan nervioso que parecía no saber lo que hacía.

– _¡Ya soy shinigami! – dijo Mitsuko cuando llegó a casa con su flamante uniforme negro._

– _¡Enhorabuena, señorita! – la felicitó el mayordomo._

– _Muy bien, bicha – dije haciendo lo propio._

– _¡No me llames bicha! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!_

– _No está mal que me lo recuerdes mil y una veces mal, bicha – repliqué desafiante._

– _¡Calma, calma! – exhortó Eliaz, que aparecía por la puerta. – ¿Qué es todo este jaleo?_

– _Te has perdido la entrada triunfal tu hermana – informé, recalcando el último término – como shinigami en esta casa. Menudo hermano._

– _¿Era hoy la prueba?_

– _Me reitero en lo dicho, menudo hermano._

_Eliaz hizo caso omiso a mis comentarios y se acercó a Mitsuko para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo que culminó en un apasionado beso que traté de no mirar. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con su relación, aunque sabía que tendría que resignarme y guardarme mis opiniones para mí mismo._

– _¡Ahora ya podré ir con vosotros de misión!_

– _Podrás si te deja tu capi..._

– _¡Claro que sí! – respondió Eliaz, interrumpiendo mi objeción._

– _Eso, tú malcríala. Tienes que hacer caso a tu capi..._

– _Pero con una condición – volvió a interrumpirme el octavo oficial._

– _¿Condición? – preguntó ella entusiasmada y sin escuchar mis comentarios. – ¡¿Cuál?!_

– _Tienes que vencer a Rido en un combate._

– _No, no, no... – me negué. – A mí no me metas._

– _¿Miedo?_

– _Y una mierda – respondí tajante. – Paso de meterme en tus chorradas. Si quieres te peleas tú con ella. ¿O acaso es que eres tú el que tiene miedo? – le desafié._

– _¿Yo?_

– _No, Jules – contesté. – Jules, ¿quieres pelearte con Mitsuko?_

– _Vete a la mierda – contestó Eliaz._

– _¿Entonces serás tú el agraciado? – tanteé. – Además, no vas a dejar a tu hermana con las ganas – añadí, enfatizando una vez más su relación de parentesco._

– _Está bien – cedió el octavo oficial de la División. – Coge las espadas de madera._

– _¡Bien!_

– _Vamos fuera – indiqué._

_En un principio, Eliaz no parecía entregarse demasiado, como no queriendo hacer daño a su hermana adoptiva y amante. Ésto lo aprovechó Mitsuko para tomar una ventaja que fue decisiva. Así, a los pocos minutos y tras pocos lances de combate, Mirumoto Eliaz yacía en el suelo, derrotado, con la espada de la pequeña amenazando su cuello._

– _Está bien. Está bien – aceptó. – Me has ganado._

– _¡Así no vale! – protestó Mitsuko. – Ni siquiera has luchado un poquito._

– _Le has ganado – intervine. – Menospreció a su rival y eso es lo que pasa. Enhorabuena, Mitsuko._

– Buenas tardes caballeros – saludó una voz entre los árboles.

– ¡Maldito! – gritó mi compañero dirigiéndose a la voz. – ¡Mierda! ¡Mitsuko!

Eliaz seguía inclinado sobre su amada y trataba de ayudarla por todos los medios. Sin embargo, la pequeña no respondía. Su reiatsu se debilitaba y, por la expresión del rostro de mi amigo, también sus constantes vitales.

– Mi nombre es Hosokawa Rikiya.

– ¿Cómo...? – me pregunté en alto.

– ¿Cómo he hecho eso? ¿Por qué no me habéis detectado? – terminó mi pregunta. – Muy fácil, observa.

– ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Kyo poco antes de que otro estallido similar al que había dejado a Mitsuko herida

– ¡¿Donde está?! – preguntó Nalya.

– Tiene que haber alguien aquí pero ¿dónde?

– ¿No me veis? – se rió. – ¡Qué pena!

– ¡Hijo de la gran puta! – exclamó nuevamente Eliaz.

Era el momento de pensar, y de pensar algo rápido. Luchábamos contra un enemigo informe en un lugar atestado de obstáculos donde él se pudiera esconder. Necesitábamos algo completamente devastador algo como... Pero no estaba listo. ¿Usarlo con aliados cerca? Aún no lo habíamos perfeccionado.

– Rido, no se te ocurra pensar un puto plan para cargarnos entre todos a ese gilipollas – murmuró Eliaz, serio, más serio que nunca. – Ese es mío.

– ¡Pero...!

– Gesshoku, Shinentenshi – dijo, liberando, su espada. – ¡Bankai!

Eliaz, el hombre de las múltiples personalidades, había despertado su lado más salvaje e incontrolado. Lanzando la espada al aire, ésta desapareció en un mar de llamas blancas que formaron la figura del Ave Fénix y se fundieron con el cuerpo del portador. El Ángel acababa de despertar.

– Salid de aquí – ordenó Eliaz.

_Volví la vista hacia mi teniente. El charco de sangre que había bajo el madero maldito en el que Setsuna había clavado a Nalya era inmenso, como un mar carmesí, como la lava salida de un volcán. El nauseabundo olor de la sangre derramada se alió con la tensión que vivía en aquel momento y estuvo a punto de provocarme el vómito, pero pude recuperar la compostura antes de ello._

_Me dirigí a la cruz donde estaba clavada mi esposa y la descolgué. Tomé su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos y la abracé profundamente como unas horas atrás había hecho, pero esta vez, ella no me devolvería el gesto. Apenas respiraba, su pulso era débil y ya era poca la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas._

_Una fuerte exhalación seguida por un débil tosido fue el signo que indicó que había recuperado la consciencia. La deposité en el suelo y la miré fijamente con todo el cariño que pude. Pero en mi mirada se reflejaba también el miedo, el cansancio y la desesperación._

– _Eh, Rido... – susurró débilmente_

– _Eh, no hables..._

– _Gracias... por todo...– continuó sin hacerme caso._

– _¿Gracias? No. Tú no te vas, tú te quedas conmigo. Además, soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias a ti – respondí tratando casi inútilmente de mantener la calma._

– _No creo que sea posible..._

– _¡Yonas!_

– _¡Han llegado! ¡Se dirigen hacia allí!_

– _Ya llegan, cariño... Aguanta, sólo un poco más._

– _No... Ha llegado el momento..._

– _¡No!_

– _Te quiero, Rido..._

– _¡Nalya!¡No te vayas!_

_Pero mi súplica ya no tuvo respuesta, Nalya se había ido, de verdad. No pude aguantar el tipo y me derrumbé definitivamente. Mis ojos se inundaron rápidamente de lágrimas, mi corazón fue atravesado por la espada más dolorosa y la rabia se apoderó de mis pensamientos._

_Me levanté rápidamente y tomé mi espada, aquella espada que ella misma había guardado para mí durante cincuenta años, y me dirigí lentamente hacia Setsuna, que seguía arrodillado, mientras la desenvainaba. Él sabía perfectamente lo que yo iba a hacer y la desesperación volvió a desencajar su rostro. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás._

– _Maldito cabrón. No mereces una muerte digna en el Dúo Terminal. Tu triste vida acabará aquí y ahora._

_Alcé nuevamente mi espada y atravesé su cuello con ella. La cabeza salió rodando unos cuantos centímetros más allá de su cuerpo, que se desplomó casi instantáneamente cuando deshice los efectos del arte demoníaca. _

_Regresé hasta el cuerpo muerto de mi esposa, la mujer que me había enseñado a amar, y lo tomé entre mis brazos, como tratando de transmitirle mi vida aunque fuera sólo por un último instante. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y no pude contener un grito de dolor desesperado._

Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía Eliaz y no pude menos que compadecerme de él. Entonces me invadió de nuevo el terror. ¿Y si le ocurría de nuevo algo a Nalya?¿Y si volvía a perderla?¿Sería capaz de mantener la promesa hecha tiempo atrás a Balmung?¿Sería capaz de levantarme después de volver a caer? Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, cuando el miedo nubló mis pensamientos y ya no supe cómo reaccionar.

– Pero... – protesté.

– ¡Mierda! El puñetero flipado este quiere hacerse el héroe delante de la enana – se quejó Nalya. – ¿Quieres bajar de ahí y arreglaremos las cosas entre todos? ¿No ves que está inconsciente?

– ¡Vamos! – insistió él.

Resignados a continuar sin Eliaz ni Mitsuko, tratamos de abrirnos paso a través del bosque y cubrir la escasa distancia hasta la casa. Sin embargo, algo, un muro invisible, nos lo impedía. Algo relacionado con aquel Rikiya, que se reía insistentemente viendo

– Hadou 63, ¡Raikouhou! – bramó Eliaz de pronto.

El torbellino eléctrico salió de la mano del ángel devastador y fue a topar con los árboles. Aprovechando la distracción generada por Eliaz, conseguimos zafarnos de aquella especie de conjuro que nos impedía avanzar hacia la cabaña y, aunque mi mente no podía olvidarse del verdadero motivo de nuestra misión, no pude echar la vista atrás y pensar en qué pasaría con mi amigo..

– Tranquilo, no hay nada que pueda pararle ya – terció Kyo. – Él mismo lo dijo, esos son los ojos del guerrero.


	34. Family Matters IV Nadie

Al fin llegamos a la vieja cabaña, aquel paraje donde había pasado seis años de mi vida con aquel quien había resultado ser mi abuelo. No sólo eso, aquel hombre sencillo, amable y misterioso no era otro que Akano Kumaru, el gran traidor, o, al menos, aquello enseñaban los grandes textos históricos de la Sociedad de Almas.

No sabíamos si nos habrían sentido pero debíamos confiar ciegamente en que no, en que aunque ya no manteníamos nuestra ventaja numérica, aún manteníamos la posibilidad del ataque sorpresa. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que la ingente cantidad de energía que emitía Eliaz ocultaba nuestro reiatsu.

Con un gesto, Kyo me ordenó que me acercara a evaluar la situación desde una de las ventanas de la cara norte, que era por donde me correspondía atacar. Oculté mi reiatsu lo más que pude y me acerqué rápida y sigilosamente hacia la ventana sin sospechar lo que me encontraría al asomarme.

Akano Kumaru, Hiruma Kunishi, estaba siendo total y absolutamente superado por un shinigami encapuchado que ni siquiera había desenfundado la espada. Un capitán de renombre y prestigio, aunque ahora acusado de traición. Un maestro de shinigamis. Mi maestro ¿Cómo podía ser?

Aquello no concordaba para nada con lo que había percibido minutos antes. El aspecto de mi maestro, casi el de un muerto en vida, hacía ver, sin embargo, que aquello no había sido un súbito contragolpe por parte de uno de los que parecía descansar o el fruto de una incomprensible recuperación de su ahora atacante. No, Akano Kumaru había sido víctima de una brutal paliza desde el primer momento.

Entonces casé piezas: el hombre oculto en el bosque, la extraña situación en la casa y su incompatible relación con la realidad... Marchábamos engañados desde el primer momento. De algún modo, alguien, posiblemente aquel Rikiya, era capaz de alterar nuestra percepción.

Regresé y, con señas, aclaré a Kyo que la cosa no iba para nada bien. En cuanto hubo captado el mensaje se lo transmitió a Nalya y, a los pocos segundos, ordenó silenciosamente que era el momento de entrar. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Simultáneamente, me lancé hacia el interior de la casa a través de la ventana, protegiéndome el rostro con mis brazos enfundados en los guantes. Nalya había hecho lo mismo y ahora los tres nos plantábamos en el medio de la casa desafiando a los invasores.

Mientras mi compañera, la mujer que amaba, y yo aún nos reincorporábamos tras nuestra entrada, sin pararse siquiera a valorar la situación, como si ya la conociera de siempre, Kyo propinó una formidable patada en el rostro al hombre que se ensañaba con Kunishi quien, falto de fuerzas, se derrumbó en el suelo, inconsciente. El encapuchado salió despedido hacia la pared y allí fue donde lo acorraló Kyo, obligándolo a escapar por la ventana.

Al tiempo que Kyo perseguía cual lobo a su presa, gané de un salto el centro de la sala. Miré de reojo el cuerpo inerte de mi maestro, aún con vida pero en condiciones precarias y la rabia devoró mis entrañas.

– Hay dos para cada uno – murmuró Nalya, poniéndose a mi lado. – Esto va a ser divertido.

Sin embargo, aquellos cuatro misteriosos shinigamis permanecían impasibles, mirándonos desde sus sombríos rostros ocultos por la gran capucha que vestían y murmurando alguna especie de cántico.

– ¿Qué hacen? – pregunté desconcertado.

– No lo sé – contestó mi compañera. – Pero no me sale de los huevos esperar a averiguarlo.

Concentró su reiatsu en sus cuernos, como tantas veces le había visto hacer durante los entrenamientos, y despidió una gran bola de energía a través de sus manos apuntando a los dos situados más cerca de la puerta. Ambos salieron disparados, atravesando la pared y aterrizando en el claro del bosque en el que se alzaba la casa.

Sin embargo, no tenían ningún rasguño. Se reincorporaron como si nada hubiera sucedido y continuaron con su misterioso cántico en un idioma que me resultaba familiar, pero que no lograba identificar. Sus dos compañeros se movieron, como si fueran autómatas, hacia el exterior de la casa, como si debiesen mantener el cuadrado en el que se situaban.

Nalya salió la primera por la puerta para tratar de enfrentarse a los inmóviles enemigos. Yo me acerqué al maestro Kunishi para evaluar su estado. Estaba inconsciente, pero parecía estable. Lo llevé a un lugar más o menos protegido dentro de la casa y salí al lugar donde ya se encontraba mi superior.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido?

– Estaba poniendo al maestro en un lugar seguro.

Sin ideas, cargué contra uno de ellos para tratar de atacarle. No era posible. Parecía como si una misteriosa barrera los protegiera de cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, habían atravesado la pared de la cabaña tras sufrir el impacto de la técnica de Nalya. ¿Por qué?

Mi compañera se disponía a realizar la misma prueba que yo, pero al ver el resultado de mi intento se detuvo. Llena de determinación, se acercó al que iba a ser la víctima de su ataque y le miró fijamente.

– ¡Mierda! – le gritó. – ¡Muévete de una puta vez!¡Haz algo!¡No voy a quedarme aburrida aquí mientras es gilipollas está luchando!

– Gritándole no vas a solucionar nada.

– ¡Cállate tú también! – ordenó. – Si no tienes ninguna solución, no hables. Tu trabajo es pensar el mío patear culos de malos.

– Veamos – dije mientras me sentaba, despreocupado ante la inactividad de nuestros supuestos enemigos. – Hasta ahora hemos estado sumidos en una especie de manipulación sensorial, ¿verdad?

– Lo que tú digas.

– Posiblemente causada por ese tal Rikiya – continué.

– ¿En qué te basas?

– ¿Tú lo has visto? – pregunté al aire. – Yo tampoco. Pero estaba allí, escondido a nuestra percepción física y espiritual. Posiblemente posee la capacidad de alterar la percepción pero... ¿y si logramos evadir su técnica?

– ¿Cómo?

– Estudiando – sentencié.

– ¡Y una mierda!

– Déjame terminar – traté de calmarla. – Si conseguimos aprender qué es realidad y qué es ficción podremos idear algo. En principio debemos confiar en nuestra percepción inmediata, de las cosas que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos. Así que debemos creer que estos cuatro con complejo de columna existen.

– Menudo logro.

– ¿Y si...? – comencé tras una meditativa pausa. – ¿Y si están practicando alguna especie de Kidou extraño?

– Si es así, no lo conozco – respondió ella, recurriendo a sus vastos conocimientos sobre las artes demoníacas.

– Ni yo, pero la asunción de la propia ignorancia es un presupuesto básico.

– Una vez escuché a Data hablar sobre la existencia de sectas dedicadas única y exclusivamente al Kidou, con técnicas sólo conocidas por los iniciados.

– Algo he leído yo en algún libro – corroboré. – En caso de que fuera un Kidou, debemos asumir que es un Bakudou y la regla de oro para superar un Kidou de protección es...

– Un Hadou de nivel superior – completó la frase. – Pero eso es una barbaridad.

– ¿Una barbaridad? – pregunté. – Puede, pero las espadas no le afectan. Si esto no lo hace...

– ¿En qué Hadou estás pensando?

– No parece que su técnica consuma mucho reiatsu, no parecen agotados, todo lo contrario. Aún así, no debemos confiarnos. ¿Qué te parece si los enterramos?

– ¿Enterrarlos?

– En un ataúd... negro. Estás poco aguda hoy – pregunté. – ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¡Estos tíos! ¡Me crispan! – protestó. – De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que eso...

– ¿Tú o yo?

– Evidentemente yo – respondió, tomando la responsabilidad del lanzamiento del Kidou.

– Te cubriré.

– ¿Cubrirme? – inquirió. – ¿De quién?

– Algo me dice que si despertamos a uno de ellos despertaremos a todos. Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra – susurré – ¡Balmung!

– ¿Tan pronto? ¿Tienes prisa?

– Más vale prevenir que curar – dije, adoptando una posición de combate con la maza en mi izquierda y la espada en mi derecha.

Fijé mi objetivo en uno de los enemigos a la espalda de Nalya preparado para realizar el ataque a alta velocidad que había estado perfeccionando las últimas semanas. Si mis cálculos no eran equivocados, el Hadou de Nalya acabaría con su víctima y si mi ataque tenía éxito otro de los enemigos caería, dejando el combate en un igualado dos contra dos.

– Vamos allá – murmuré.

La cuarta oficial de mi división cerró los ojos y se concentró durante un momento para recitar la invocación. He de decir que, a pesar de que todos mis sentidos estaban alerta y concentrados sobre aquel individuo que, inmóvil frente a mí, aún continuaba con su cántico, no pude dejar de fijarme en lo bella que estaba aquella mujer con la que, aunque fuera en una realísima ficción, una vez había estado casado y junto a la que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida.

– Hadou 90 ¡Kurohitsugi! – concluyó, tras pronunciar las palabras debidas.

La oscura neblina producto del conjuro comenzó a salir de la mano derecha de Nalya y envolvió el cuerpo de su objetivo formando un prisma, tal y como se suponía que debía funcionar. Un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse en el suelo y confirmó mi teoría.

Por una ínfima fracción de segundo, noté como aquella especie de campo de fuerza fluctuaba y se hacía más débil hasta apagarse. Era el momento de probar aquella técnica, antes de que estuviera preparado para reaccionar.

– _¿Conoces la leyenda del Mjollnir, el martillo de Thor?_

– _No – respondí sorprendido por aquella pregunta del monje. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

– _Digamos que... te sería interesante conocerla._

– _Y seguro que me la vas a contar – contesté secamente._

– _Pues... – replicó – no. Seguro que no te resulta difícil encontrarla._

– "_Sólo una serie de hombres escogidos, entre ellos el Capitán América, Beta Ray Bill y el propio Odín fueron capaces de sostenerlo" – recité en alto una semana después frente a Balmung. – ¿Eres idiota? ¿Te pones tan serio para mandarme leer una colección de cómics? _– _le espeté tirando la revista a sus pies._

– _Te resultará más fácil – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Tiene dibujos._

– _¡¿Estuve rebuscando en todos los putos manuales de mitología nórdica que encontré y tú me mandas a una puta colección de cómics?! _– _bramé. _– _Si va a resultar que Nalya tiene razón cada uno..._

– _Tiene la espada que se merece _– _concluyó por mí._

Con un shumpa cargué contra mi objetivo a toda velocidad. El brazo izquierdo, el que portaba la maza, fue directo al pecho de mi oponente. Al notar el contacto, y sin esperar a una posible reacción por parte de mi enemigo, giré sobre mí mismo asestándole un corte ascendente con la electrificada hoja de Balmung

– Flipado – murmuró Nalya mientras aquel hombre caía al suelo, muerto.

– ¡Puto Rikiya! – resopló una voz a nuestra espalda anunciando que ya habían despertado de su letargo.

– Li – dijo el otro con una voz gélida. – Cállate, me aburres.

Li, el que parecía más contrariado por haber descubierto a sus dos compañeros muertos en el suelo, era poco más alto que Nalya y que yo, oriental y con unos penetrantes ojos de color negro que nos miraban desafiantes. El otro era enormemente alto y delgado, probablemente más que Eliaz. La mitad inferior de su cara estaba tapada por una máscara y sus ojos, azules, casi blancos, iban tranquilos de mí hacia Nalya y de ella hacia mí.

– ¿Quienes sois? – pregunté. – ¿Qué queréis del maestro?

– Nadie – dijo Kyo, que acababa de aparecer en escena.

– Veo que nos conoces – sonrió Li, a quien parecía divertir todo aquello. – Sí, somos Nadie, una sombra que pasa, el viento que sientes pero no ves. Eso somos. Y creo que a qué hemos venido está demasiado obvio...

– Supongo que es imposible que te calles – se quejó su compañero.

– ¡Dios! – gritó entonces Nalya. – No sé si será bueno estar de acuerdo con el gilipollas éste pero cállate y ponte en guardia. Dudo que te rías después.

– Creo que no sabéis a quien os enfrentáis – respondió alegremente su interlocutor.

– Nalya, – dijo Kyo – ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste si habíamos sido responsables de las casas nobles? Frente a ti tienes a parte de la respuesta.

– ¡Ah! Aquello – se rió el oriental. – fueron buenos tiempos, ¿verdad, Ikkyuu?

– ¿Vosotros...? – intervine desconcertado.

– En aquellos días sólo éramos unos simples soldados. El Sumo Sacerdote no se había fijado todavía en nosotros pero sí, nosotros estábamos por ahí cuando el viejo ese y aquí su perrito faldero recibieron su merecido.

Lo que sólo habían sido hasta entonces vagas sospechas basadas en viejas historias que Nalya me contaba, se confirmaban por las despreocupadas afirmaciones de aquel hombre. Mi compañera parecía encontrarse en una situación similar, como si hasta entonces hubiera creído en aquello por pura voluntad de creer en mi antiguo yo.

– Hijos de puta – acerté a decir.

– Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo no fue aquello. Ikkyuu, ¿te acuerdas de cuando...?

– ¿Vas a contarnos toda tu puta vida? – bufó Nalya, furiosa.

– ¡¿Qué más da?! – se preguntó él. – Total, vais a morir. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo escuchando una buena historia? Además, el joven Akano merece oírla.

– ¿Me...? – reaccioné altamente sorprendido. – ¿Me conoces?

– A ti, a la cornuda, a ese tal Yonas, a tus amiguitos de la Décima División... – contestó indiferente. – Eso quería explicaros. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera misión, Ikkyuu?

– Cómo no iba a acordarme – susurró el otro. – Pocas personas he conocido como Akano Rido a las que haya que asesinar dos veces.

– Me parece que vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro – se rió Li.


	35. Family Matters V Past Wounds

– Cómo no iba a acordarme – susurró el otro. – Pocas personas he conocido como Akano Rido a las que haya que asesinar dos veces.

– Me parece que vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro – se rió Li.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Tú no mataste a Rido! – bramó Nalya, fuera de sus casillas. – ¡Fue Yonas! ¡Fue...!

– Corrección, – la interrumpió Li – Yonas no mató al mocoso de los Akano.

– ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Sé lo que vi! ¡Rido...! ¡Rido murió ante mis ojos! ¡Vi a Yonas matarle!

Nalya había perdido completamente el control de sí misma. Sus ojos se salían casi de sus órbitas y su cara reflejaba una mueca de desesperación que nunca había visto a pesar de tantas experiencias vividas junto a ella. No sabía lo que pasaba ni su reacción

– Tú viste a un académico liberando su espada – continuó él, que parecía divertirse con todo aquello. – ¿En serio crees que aquello sería posible? Sabes tan bien como yo que aquel Yonas no era un niño prodigio.

– ¿Lo utilizasteis? ¡Utilizasteis a Yonas! – exclamé yo, que empezaba a perder la paciencia e incluso la noción de aquello que yo consideraba la realidad.

– Fue divertido – afirmó Li entre carcajadas. – Ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba. ¡Creía de verdad que era capaz de liberar su espada! Pobre iluso.

– Entonces, ¿qué? – pregunté. – ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!

– Muy fácil – replicó. – No creí que asesinar al nieto de ese jodido viejo resultara tan fácil pero fue una grata sorpresa. Será porque era un total y completo inútil que no sabía lo que se hacía...

– ¡No podéis haber matado a Rido vosotros! ¡Fue Yonas! – seguía gritando la cuarta oficial, aferrándose a la idea de que Yonas había sido el asesino de mi anterior yo como si fuera la última esperanza.

En cambio, yo sentía una extraña sensación de alivio en alguna parte dentro de mí. ¡Yonas no me había matado! Esa gran perturbación que saber lo que había pasado en el examen me había producido comenzaba a desaparecer, poco a poco. Yonas, mi hermano, era sólo una víctima más y no un asesino.

– ¿Por qué no? – sonrió Li. – Te lo he explicado bastante claro. Ikkyuu y yo matamos a ese imbécil presuntuoso de Akano Rido. Y nos resultó bastante fácil. ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que no? – preguntó, aunque parecía saber de antemano la respuesta.

– Porque...

– Porque entonces todo habría sido una estupidez, – se contestó a sí mismo antes de que ella pudiera responderle – ¿verdad?

¿Todo? Entonces me di cuenta: la reacción de Nalya al conocer la inocencia de Yonas, lo que decía Li... pero no, no podía ser cierto. Yo lo había visto. Aquel día... Aquel día había visto a Nalya defender hasta la muerte a Yonas, que yacía inconsciente tras ella. No podía ser que ella... ¿O sí? No, era imposible que Nalya hubiera asesinado a Yonas. Era impulsiva y rencorosa... pero la mujer que yo amaba no era una asesina.

– Sencilla creación, 4 elementos: aire, tierra, fuego y agua. Naturaleza muerta. Realidad imperturbable y perpetua, obedece a esta sierva atemporal. ¡¡Haz mi voluntad!! – murmuró Nalya, que se había cansado ya de aguantar – Hadou 42 ¡Silver Swordleaves!

El Kidou cogió por sorpresa al oriental, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Los árboles de nuestro alrededor perdieron sus hojas, que se dirigieron hacia Li a la velocidad del rayo, convirtiéndose en metal al pasar junto a mi cornuda compañera. El oriental se retorcía de dolor, pero Nalya no había terminado con él. Cargó contra él y le propinó un golpe que lo envió a varios metros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos.

– No te ríes tanto ahora, ¿verdad? – inquirió al fin fríamente.

– La verdad – dijo mientras se levantaba – es que me has cogido por sorpresa. Lo reconozco. Aunque... deberías vigilar mejor tu espalda – susurró en su oído.

Li se había posicionado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detrás de Nalya. Su divertido gesto se había tornado en una sádica mirada acompañado de una risita entre dientes resultaba realmente aterradora en aquella escena. Congelada por la sorpresa, Nalya parecía incapaz de reaccionar al movimiento inesperado de su atacante.

Sin embargo, Li no atacó, simplemente separó a Nalya de sí con un fuerte empujón y recuperó el lugar junto a su compañero. Ikkyuu le hizo una seña y, dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar alejándose lentamente de nosotros.

– Tienes suerte de que hoy no tenga más ganas de jugar – se burló.

– ¿Escapáis? – les provocó Nalya, cuyos ojos anunciaban sed de sangre y venganza.

– Nos vamos. Hemos terminado lo que hemos venido a hacer – sentenció Ikkyuu sin darse la vuelta, impidiendo que su compañero contestara.

– Kyo se ha encargado del pelado de la cabaña, vuestros dos compañeros están muertos, ese amigo vuestro, Rikiya, se está enfrentando a Eliaz en su versión más peligrosa, – expliqué – Akano Kumaru sigue vivo y... ¿habéis completado la misión?

– Deja de hacer preguntas joven Akano – replicó. – Nuestra misión ha terminado. Nos volveremos a ver pronto y entonces terminaremos esto.

– Te voy a confesar un secreto – prorrumpió Li. – Ese amigo tuyo... Eleazar, no es ni la milésima parte de peligroso que lo que eran sus hermanos.

– Y sin embargo – repuse, pensando en lo que me había contado Eliaz – bien sabes lo que pasó aquel día.

Parecía que Li iba a contestarme pero, repentinamente, Ikkyuu le agarró del traje y, con un shumpa, se lo llevó de allí. Sus sombras se perdieron en la lontananza y un silencio tenso anunció que aquel enfrentamiento había terminado, pero todos sabíamos que no sería el último.

Kyo marchó a toda prisa hacia la cabaña para atender al viejo maestro. Nalya y yo íbamos a seguirle pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Li. La cogí del brazo y llamé su atención antes de entrar en la cabaña.

– Tú… – dudé.

¿Realmente quería saberlo? ¿Quería confirmar aquella sospecha que Li había generado en mi alma? ¿Quería conocer realmente la verdad sobre la muerte de Yonas? En otro momento, me habría consolado en mi verdad, en lo que mis ojos habían visto aquel día que, por primera vez, regresé al mundo humano, el mundo que de alguna forma me había rechazado.

– Mataste a Yonas, ¿verdad?

La pregunta la sorprendió y se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Conocía a Nalya perfectamente, tenía una imagen muy clara de la relación que unía a aquel otro Rido y Nalya en el pasado gracias a lo que ella, Db, Gaby y Krunzik me habían contado y, si lo pensaba fríamente, sabía que aquella mujer era capaz de haberlo hecho, de haber llevado a término la venganza por la sangre de su amigo. A pesar de todo eso, tenía la esperanza de que la mujer que amaba no hubiera sido la culpable de la muerte del hombre al que yo consideraba mi hermano.

– Sí, yo lo maté – contestó al rato.

Con su susurrada confirmación, un gran dilema se abrió en mi interior. La mujer que amaba había asesinado al hombre que consideraba mi hermano. ¿Qué hacer? En ese momento no supe reaccionar, miles de sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos, recuerdos… se agolpaban en mi mente y no sabía con cual de ellos quedarme. La seguí mirando fijamente a sus ojos verdes infinitos, temeroso de cómo iba a reaccionar llegado el momento y, poco a poco, una idea se fue haciendo más y más clara.

– Yo… Creo que yo… Si… Si fuera al revés… Yo… Hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Aquello pareció cogerle por sorpresa, quizás esperaba que le gritara, pero yo era incapaz de gritarle a ella, o al menos eso creía en aquel momento. La solté y, sin decir nada más, me dirigí pensativo hacia la cabaña. Pero ella, como siempre, tenía algo que añadir.

– De todas formas… – balbuceó dubitativa – Era un cobarde que no merecía vivir – sentenció en su habitual tono seco y cortante. – No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Conocía a Nalya, sabía que ella era así, decidida e impulsiva, que esa frase era normal oírla salir de su boca. De alguna forma intuí que había colocado una nueva piedra en su barrera frente al mundo y, quizás, en su barrera frente ella misma.

Pero no pude reprimirme en aquel momento. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de estallar y no supe controlarme como, sin duda, había hecho en numerosas ocasiones y hubiera hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia. Fui incapaz de retener mis impulsos y, al pasar por su lado, instintivamente, le propiné un codazo en la cara y me giré hacia ella.

– ¡¿Cobarde?! – le grité. – ¿Llamas a Yonas cobarde?

– ¡Sí! ¡Un cobarde! ¡Una miserable rata! ¡No era más que eso! ¡¿Acaso merecía vivir?!

– ¡Yonas me salvó la vida! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Claro que merecía vivir!

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡Sólo trataba d compensarte! ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirte la verdad! ¡Tenías que verlo! ¡No estabas allí!

– ¡Por supuesto que no estaba allí! ¡Pero Yonas no era un cobarde!

Con una sombría expresión en mi cara, me dirigí hacia ella preparado para asestarle otro golpe. Pero ella se defendió y terminamos enzarzados en una pelea con las manos desnudas en la que tanto ella como yo asestábamos y recibíamos golpes sin tener una clara percepción de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Yonas debía morir! ¡Yonas te había matado! ¡No podía quedar impune! Alguien que sólo sabe llorar y quejarse y que no tiene capacidad para enfrentarse a los problemas no es digno de vivir.

– ¡¿Acaso te crees Dios?! ¡Tú no eres Dios! ¡No puedes decidir quien vive y quien muere! – chillé fuera de mis cabales.

– ¿Quién necesita ser Dios? Basta una espada – afirmó.

– ¿Basta una espada? – le pregunté en un tono aparentemente más calmado y separándome de ella. – Pues prepárate. Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra, ¡Balmung!

– ¡Kogasu, Vilnya! – gritó ella al unísono. – Eres demasiado predecible.

Las llamas la rodearon a la vez que su espada se hacía ligeramente más corta. Un instante después, el torbellino ígneo se disipó, concentrándose en la hoja de Vilnya, tal y como había visto en numerosas ocasiones después de años combatiendo juntos.

– ¿Realmente osas enfrentarte a mí? – preguntó altiva. – Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer, pero tienes huevos.

Iba a iniciar mi maniobra de ataque cuando un puño me golpeó la cara, derribándome, pues estaba a punto de iniciar el shumpa. Mientras caía, pude ver como mi rival era también derribada por aquel misterioso atacante.

– ¿Estáis locos? – se escuchó la voz de Eliaz. – En serio, ¿estáis locos? Creí que nunca diría esto, pero me decepcionáis, los dos. Sobre todo tú – añadió, mirando hacia mí. – Que ella haga ese tipo de estupideces es normal pero no que las hagas tú. ¿Usar el shikai frente a un compañero? No, no sólo frente a un compañero. Ni siquiera contra un superior. ¿Usar el shikai contra Nalya? No te reconozco, Rido.

Eliaz parecía distinto. No se parecía en nada al despreocupado Mirumoto Eliaz, que disfrutaba de una vida apacible en su mansión, lejos del mundanal ruido. Parecía más bien como si por primera vez quisiera hacer valer la autoridad que sus más de mil años de vida le conferían.

– Déjame en paz – murmuré, mientras palpaba la mejilla que había sido golpeada.

– No te dejo en paz. Piénsalo. En cuanto a ti… – comenzó volviéndose hacia Nalya.

– Pasa de mí, pijo de los cojones – le interrumpió la cuarta oficial levantándose y entrando en la cabaña.

– Eso se llama un buen desplante – me reí mientras me levantaba.

– ¿Ahora te ríes?

– Reír es mejor que quejarse – contesté. – Ya ha pasado todo, sólo…

– Se te ha cruzado el cable, lo sé.

– ¿Cómo está Mitsuko?

– Está bien, sólo estaba dormida.

– ¿Dormida?

– Sí, de alguna forma aquel Rikiya…

– Perturbaba la percepción.

– Exacto – asintió. – Necesitará descanso, así que la llevaré a casa.

– Ella mató a Yonas… – confesé tras un minuto de silencio.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Lo sabías?

– No, se os oía desde cien metros a la redonda. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

– Lo que has visto, nos hemos peleado de lo lindo.

– Me refiero en la cabaña, ya sabes, Kumaru y todo eso…

– ¡Mierda! ¡Kumaru!

Me abalancé al interior de la cabaña mientras me insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía por haberme olvidado del verdadero problema y haber perdido el tiempo. Cuando entré, Kyo estaba inclinado sobre él practicándole los primeros auxilios, ayudado por Nalya, que también parecía más calmada que minutos antes.

– ¿Cómo está?

– Al fin apareces – masculló ella provocativa. – ¿Lamiéndote las heridas?

– Estaba poniendo al corriente a Eliaz – aclaré. – ¿Cómo está?

– Muy grave – anunció Kyo anticipándose a una nueva respuesta de Nalya.

– ¿Podemos hacer algo?

– En estas condiciones… mucho me temo que no.

– Entonces…

Pensé rápidamente en una solución para el problema que se nos planteaba. No podía ser que tuviéramos que ver morir al legendario capitán Akano Kumaru, de la Novena División sin poder hacer nada.

– Lo llevaremos a la Cuarta División.

– ¿Estás loco? – replicó Kyo. – Nunca le dejarán vivir… y si lo hacen será para ajusticiarle.

– ¿Piensas seguir huyendo toda la vida? – le grité. – No te lo consentiremos. Es hora de poner fin a esta estúpida tapadera. Si Akano Kumaru ha de morir, morirá siendo un shinigami y no un proscrito – resolví decidido. – Aunque en ello me juegue mi propia vida.

– Estoy de acuerdo con el barbas – me apoyó Nalya. – Puede que defienda a los cobardes como Yonas – añadió – pero los soporta tanto como yo.


	36. Family Matters VI Return of the Legend

Kyo seguía disintiendo de la decisión que habíamos tomado Nalya y yo de llevar al maestro al cuartel de la Cuarta División para salvarle la vida, pero sentía que no podía reprocharle nada: él se jugaba la vida por el simple hecho de atravesar los muros del Sereitei. Sin embargo, tanto Nalya como yo fuimos lo suficientemente insistentes como para convencerle.

En el mejor de los casos, Kyo pasaría inadvertido, a no ser por algún shinigami lo suficientemente veterano como para haber visto frente a frente a aquellos dos hombres, y de esos quedaban muy pocos en el Sereitei. En el peor de los casos... estábamos conduciéndolos directos al Dúo Terminal.

Sin embargo, no podía pensar en eso, lo realmente importante, en aquel momento, pues mi mente estaba nublada por lo sucedido minutos antes con Nalya. Un par de miradas fugaces fueron suficientes para descubrir una preocupación similar en su rostro. Había tratado de restarle importancia desde el momento en que Eliaz intervino evitando una pelea que podía haber tenido desastrosas consecuencias, pues ninguno de los dos combatientes estábamos en aquel momento en nuestros cabales.

Nalya había matado a Yonas, eso era un hecho ya innegable, pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Estaba convencida de que Yonas era el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo y actuó en consecuencia. Sabía también que si fuera la situación contraria, si la que hubiera muerto fuese Nalya, posiblemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque esta convicción se veía enturbiada por mi relación "posterior" con Yonas. A final de cuentas, no podía dar una respuesta segura sin conocer la relación que aquel antiguo yo había tenido con mi hermano pero... ¿podría hacerlo alguna vez?

Mi muerte, mi suicidio, mi vuelta al Sereitei, todo aquello había ocurrido en muy poco tiempo, al menos en lo que respecta al devenir del tiempo dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, medio siglo. Era normal entonces que las circunstancias que rodearon mi primera vida y mi muerte aún estuvieran en cierta medida presentes. Las personas, seguramente, no habían cambiado mucho, la "generación de shinigamis" que salió de aquel examen estaba comenzando a tomar responsabilidades en sus respectivos escuadrones y no habían sucedido grandes acontecimientos que hubieran cambiado radicalmente el transcurso de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Sí, cincuenta años era muy poco tiempo para el mundo en que vivía.

Podía aceptar aquello, Nalya había matado a Yonas porque aún vivía en ella el rencor producido por la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero no podía soportar el otro motivo que había expuesto: que era un cobarde que no merecía vivir, que su pura existencia era un despropósito. Alguien dijo una vez que la gente que se deja atrapar en las batallas de los demás son estúpidos que no merecen vivir; que la gente que no puede protegerse a si misma y muere en esas batallas son como gusanos, seres inútiles. ¿Eran esos los sentimientos que movían a Nalya?

No, no podían ser así. No era así la mujer que conocía y a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, aunque ella no lo supiera o no quisiese saberlo. Ella no podía ser así de cruel y egoísta, no podía ser. Aquello... sí, aquello debía ser otra piedra más, otra muralla más, otro escollo entre ella y el mundo, un muro más para protegerse de los sentimientos de los demás... y de los suyos propios. Estaba convencido, o quizá quería estarlo, de que era eso lo que ocurría.

En cualquier caso, me arrepentía más que nada en el mundo de haberme enzarzado en aquella ciega batalla, movido por mis instintos de venganza, algo que nunca hubiera permitido. Sin embargo, aquel día fui lo suficientemente lejos como para responder con los puños a una provocación verbal de Nalya, una de las miles que le había escuchado en los dieciséis años que, en esta u otra realidad, había convivido con ella. Había ido demasiado lejos, tanto que incluso Eliaz, que siempre pasaba por alto nuestras riñas, había tomado la resolución de intervenir tan violentamente como lo había hecho.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, subsanar el error, pues de sabios es hacerlo y, sobre todo de un tiempo a esta parte, mi afición al estudio, de la que, por otra parte, nunca había hablado en estas líneas, me había llevado a ser considerado por algunos como tal. Arrepentido como estaba de mis actos, decidí dar el paso y suplicar perdón.

– Eh, Nalya, respecto a lo de antes yo...

– Ni se te ocurra disculparte – me interrumpió. – Las disculpas sólo te hacen más débil. No necesito que nadie se disculpe ante mí y lo sabes.

"Las disculpas sólo te hacen más débil", otra frase más de las que Nalya utilizaba cuando trataba de rehuir una conversación que apelara directamente a sus sentimientos y que, yo creía, no era más que otra mentira destinada a fortalecer aquel muro. Supongo que ella consideraba que si alguien te pedía perdón era por uno de dos motivos: hipócrita condescendencia o temor al castigo. No parecía contar con el arrepentimiento verdadero o con el sentimiento de culpa. Siendo así como pensaba, en cualquiera de los dos casos una de las dos partes se revelaría como más débil que la otra.

Decidido a tratar de ignorar el tema hasta poder conversar pacíficamente con ella cuando estuviese más calmada, si es que era posible, intenté llevar mis pensamientos hacia lo que iba a ocurrir a partir del momento en que pisásemos el Sereitei llevando con nosotros a dos traidores.

Mis esperanzas estaban centradas en que sólo parecieran dos plus cualesquiera, padre e hijo, una familia del Rukongai. Pero entonces, ¿qué harían dos oficiales de una división llevándolos tan urgentemente a la Cuarta División? Cualquiera que investigara nuestros expedientes sabía que no teníamos familia en ninguno de los distritos.

Por otra parte, los incidentes que habían provocado los verdaderos traidores en el Distrito 57 Oeste podrían servirnos de tapadera. Eliaz había solicitado refuerzos al Sereitei para controlarlos y podíamos alegar que ellos nos habían enviado a la enfermería urgentemente con aquel hombre.

– Eliaz, – traté de confirmar mis suposiciones – avisaste al Sereitei acerca de los incidentes en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

– Sí, avisé a la capitana Henkara de lo que ocurría, sin entrar en detalles sobre Kumaru – aclaró al ver mi rostro de preocupación. – Cuando me deshice de ese Rikiya, recibí una respuesta, un escuadrón de la Cuatro para subsanar los desperfectos y a un grupo de oficiales de la Seis para investigar lo sucedido, posiblemente... – informó. – Allí están.

– ¡Rido! – gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

– ¡Maestra Nalya! – gritó otra.

La primera en saludar había sido Kuniko, una antigua compañera en la Academia, con la que había mantenido una cierta amistad, aunque el paso del tiempo y nuestro trabajo en nuestras respectivas divisiones había enfriado ligeramente aquella relación. La otra era Yuufuku, que había trabado cierta amistad y respeto por Nalya durante su paso por la Academia y que había sido una de las alumnas de sexto curso que nos habían guiado en aquel fatídico día en que Yonas murió.

– Tenemos prisa – expliqué. – Mi... maestro está bastante grave, lo llevo a la Cuatro.

– No hace falta que vayáis a la Cuatro – afirmó Bone, otro de los oficiales de la Sexta. – Gaijin está guiando un pelotón hacia aquí, no tardarán en llegar.

– No... no importa – repliqué, rechazando la oferta. – Iremos a la Cuatro, nosotros tenemos que ir de todas formas y... hay demasiado trabajo allí atrás.

– Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

– Íbamos a visitar a mi viejo maestro – traté de inventar una historia. – Vive en ese Distrito, en una cabaña en las afueras. A medida que nos acercamos, encontramos resistencia en el bosque y...

– Está bien, Bone – intervino Kuniko, interrumpiéndome. – Déjalos marchar, ya hablaremos con ellos detrás.

Con el beneplácito de los oficiales de la Seis, continuamos aprisa nuestro camino hacia las murallas del Sereitei. La súbita aparición de la patrulla de rescate e investigación había hecho que mi disculpa no fuera totalmente válida, pues ya no servía la coartada de haber sido enviados por el destacamento de la Cuarta División en el pueblo.

Además, pensé, un simple plus moribundo de un distrito inferior del Rukongai normalmente no supondría una preocupación mayor para los shinigamis del Sereitei. Esa era la irónica realidad. La mayor parte de nosotros procedíamos de los diferentes distritos y sectores que se alzaban alrededor de los muros de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, pero el sentimiento general hacia los que un día habían sido nuestros iguales era, en cierta medida, de una superioridad y una soberbia que nos llevaba a mirarlos por encima del hombro. Parecía que sólo considerábamos como personas aquellos que pertenecían a nuestra clase o aquellos plus con los que un día habíamos convivido. Esa era la paradoja de la Sociedad de Almas y, en el fondo, de toda sociedad humana: lo diferente se mira con miedo o desprecio, los privilegios, especialmente los innatos, pero también los adquiridos de uno u otro modo, muchas veces no se ponen al servicio de los demás, si no para provecho propio, sin importar lo que le pase a los demás.

Yo no quería ser así, y sin embargo me daba cuenta de que lo era. A pesar de que me esforzaba en entender mi trabajo como shinigami como un servicio hacia las demás almas, me di cuenta de que en muchas ocasiones obraba única y exclusivamente por mis propios caprichos e intereses. Ya no iba a ser más así, en ese momento, en medio de una marea de acontecimientos que, no lo sabía, cambiaría la historia de nuestras vidas definitivamente, tomé una decisión. Con la verdad siempre por delante, lucharía ya no por mí, sino por aquello que creía justo dejando al lado todos mis intereses cuando estos estorbaran mi misión. Era lo mismo que me había dicho el maestro Kunishi, mi abuelo, el hombre al que su fiel y leal Nakajima Kyo cargaba, moribundo, sobre su espalda, cuando emprendí el camino que me llevaría al Sereitei... otra vez.

Era curioso que aquel recuerdo, el del día que había abandonado el Rukongai para ingresar en la Academia Espiritual, abandonando todo cuanto conocía para tratar de encontrar al hombre que yo consideraba mi hermano y, sobre todo, dejando al viejo maestro, que me había enseñado todo lo que sabía en aquel momento, volviera a mi memoria después de estar disimulado durante años precisamente en aquel momento en el que emprendía otra vez camino al Sereitei, camino de una nueva vida, con mi maestro, en gravísimo estado, y con el conocimiento de lo que le había ocurrido a Yonas, esa verdad que, un día, salí a buscar.

– Cuarto Oficial, Uchiha Nalya, Séptimo Oficial, Rido, y Octavo Oficial, Mirumoto Eliaz, todos de la Novena División, Mirumoto Mitsuko, de la Duodécima. – se identificó protocolariamente Nalya ante el guardián de la puerta. – Los otros dos hombres son plus vienen con nosotros para ser atendidos por la Cuarta División.

El gigante, que probablemente en algún momento aspiró a ser Shinigami, levantó la puerta oeste del Sereitei y nos dejó pasar. Recorrimos la distancia hasta el cuartel de la División que se encargaba del apoyo médico y logístico y nos plantamos en la puerta donde, sorprendido por la llegada repentina, de cuatro shinigamis y dos habitantes del Rukongai, todos con signos evidentes de haber librado una batalla, un miembro de aquella División nos atendió.

Condujeron a Mitsuko a una sala aparte, a pesar de la insistencia de Eliaz de que sólo necesitaba descanso, para someterla a una revisión. Eliaz se fue con ella, de quien no se quería separar, y nos dejó a Nalya y a mí solos con Kyo y Kumaru. Nalya y yo no revestíamos marcas de gravedad pues, exceptuando a los miembros de aquella improvisada guardia forestal y la pelea que habíamos mantenido ambos, no habíamos entrado en combate directo contra ningún enemigo. Sin embargo, Kyo y Kumaru estaban visiblemente heridos y, como mis sospechas predijeron, la atención hacia ellos se demoró más de lo habitual.

Comenzaba a impacientarme cuando una oficial se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó por la situación. Tratando de aparentar más calma de la que notaba en aquel momento, le relaté la misma historia que había contado a Bone, Kuniko y Yuufuku, pensando que sería mejor guardarse la verdadera identidad de los plus que nos acompañaban hasta hablar con un oficial de alto rango.

En cierto modo, estaba rompiendo la promesa hecha a mí mismo sólo unos pocos minutos antes, pero me decía que era mejor así, que estarían más seguros. Revelar la identidad de dos traidores era peligroso, aún cuando no lo fuesen en realidad. Tras tomar nota de la declaración, la oficial nos instó a esperar un poco más mientras terminaba de aclarar los papeles.

Bajo la excusa de que dos habitantes del Rukongai no eran prioritarios para la Cuarta División frente a los shinigamis que, continuamente, llegaban heridos de alguna misión de importancia, tuvimos que esperar mientras sentíamos como el reiatsu de Kumaru era cada vez más débil.

Ya de los nervios, me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a pasear impaciente por los pasillos del Cuartel-Hospital. Al rato, otro oficial, de mayor rango que la anterior, llegó para cerciorarse de la historia que relataba el primer informe. Desquiciado ya, se lo repetí, pero en un tono bastante menos amable del que trataba de usar.

– Séptimo Oficial Rido – me llamó una voz a mi espalda minutos más tarde. – Por favor, acompáñeme.

Me condujo por los pasillos del cuartel hasta un despacho vacío donde me pidió por favor que esperase un momento mientras venía alguien cuya identidad no me aclaró. Cerró la puerta dejándome solo en el despacho y, incapaz de sentarme, me puse a mirar la decoración de las paredes.

– Buenas tardes – dijo una voz femenina a mi espalda. – Siéntese, por favor.

– Preferiría estar de pie.

– Por favor, insisto, siéntese.

La mujer se puso frente a mí revelando su verdadera identidad. Era Hellsing, el capitán de la Cuarta División en persona. Viendo que era contraproducente enfrentarse a un Capitán en aquellas circunstancias, obedecí su orden y me hice un llamamiento a la calma.

– Bien, veamos – comenzó, manejando unos papeles. – He preferido llamarle a usted antes que a su superior, la Cuarto Oficial Uchiha, por el simple motivo de que es usted el que parece más comprometido con lo que se llevan entre manos. En función de lo que yo considere verdad en su testimonio, hablaré con ella o no. ¿Entendido?

– Perfectamente.

– Hace poco más de una hora, recibí una llamada de su capitana Henkara, solicitando el envío de un grupo de apoyo médico y de restauración de daños al Distrito 57 Oeste, de donde tengo entendido, por su expediente, procede usted. ¿Hasta aquí estamos de acuerdo?

– Todo de acuerdo, Capitán.

– Bien, a pesar de haber enviado el escuadrón solicitado, en colaboración directa con su Capitana y con la Sexta División, ustedes cuatro han venido aquí, no sin signos de haberse implicado en algún tipo de combate, con dos plus, sabiendo perfectamente que estos tienen el paso prohibido al Sereitei. ¿Correcto?

– Correcto.

– ¿Quiere explicarme, por favor, el motivo de su visita, Rido?

– Quiero salvar a mi maestro y... mi abuelo – confesé.

Había llegado el momento de contar la verdad. Un Capitán, aunque no fuese Henkara, era la persona idónea para explicarle lo que de veras había ocurrido aquel día y descubrir la verdad que se ocultaba bajo una máscara que se había ideado setecientos años atrás.

– ¿Su abuelo?

– Es una larga historia. Después de lo ocurrido, supuse que un grupo de apoyo no sería suficiente para salvarle la vida. Es lo mínimo que debía hacer.

– Si no le importa, prefiero que me explique esa "larga historia". Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que me voy a saltar todos los protocolos por ella.

– Si me aseguran que...

– ¿Trata de negociar conmigo? – preguntó en un tono que parecía revelar indignación. – Por favor, aquí en la División Cuatro ayudamos a todo el mundo, su... abuelo ya está siendo atendido en estos momentos. De todas formas, comprenda que existen una serie de prioridades y protocolos que debemos respetar y atender a plus que podrían haber sido atendidos por un grupo de apoyo desplazado a su territorio no está en el puesto más alto de esa escala de prioridades.

– Entonces supongo que no me queda más remedio que cumplir con mi parte de un trato inexistente – suspiré. – Esos dos plus, no son simples plus. En su momento, fueron shinigamis... shinigamis de prestigio y alto rango.

– ¿Sus nombres?

– A... – dudé.

¿Realmente sería bueno desvelar la verdad? Podría hacer que, realmente, ambos regresaran, una vez más a la Torre del Destino y, en último término, fueran ejecutados en el Dúo Terminal, cumpliéndose así la sentencia que pesaba sobre sus cabezas desde el año 3656.

No era el momento de dudas. Había decidido desvelar la verdad y, si me quedaba a medio camino, sería todo peor. Ahora que había comenzado mi relato, no debería mantener en secreto la historia. Me armé de valor y pronuncié los nombres.

– Hiruma Kunishi y Sugimura Kurono – pronuncié. – Ambos nombres son alias que hacen referencia a Akano Kumaru y a Nakajima Kyo.

– ¿Perdón? – reaccionó él sorprendido.

– Akano Kumaru y Nakajima Kyo, Capitán y Teniente de la Novena División hasta el año 3656, cuando fueron acusados injustamente de Alta Traición y condenados a muerte en el Dúo Terminal.

– Y que estaban muertos.

– Su sola presencia en este cuartel setecientos años después demuestra que no era así...

– Y el hecho de que un oficial aparentemente no relacionado con ellos afirme que están vivos es motivo suficiente para sospechar de ello.

– Puede estar seguro de que lo son, Señor.

– ¿Me está diciendo que nos estamos saltando todos los protocolos por dos de los mayores traidores que ha conocido nuestra Sociedad?

– No, Capitán – repliqué. – No le estoy pidiendo eso. Le estoy pidiendo que salven la vida de dos de los más grandes, leales y honrados shinigamis que han tenido el orgullo de servir al Gotei 13, dos leyendas.

– Dos traidores – insistió.

– ¡No son traidores! – exclamé.

Así es como, mucho después me enteré a través de un camino que sería precipitado explicar en este punto, supe que, frente a la misma situación hubiera reaccionado mi antiguo yo, el que murió en aquel examen que había desencadenado muchas de las cosas que habían marcado mi vida.

Ante la mirada sorprendida e indignada de mi interlocutor, respiré tratando de recuperar la compostura al tiempo que me sentaba de nuevo en la silla, pues en lo álgido de mi reivindicación de la inocencia de mi abuelo y su teniente había vuelto a ponerme en pie

– Y... en cualquier caso, es mejor salvarles la vida, – murmuré – ¿no?

– ¿Cómo dice?

– Si en verdad son traidores... – conjeturé – Deben ser ajusticiados como está prescrito, en el Dúo Terminal y no morir en secreto. Ese es el propósito de un patíbulo como el que está sobre ese monte, ¿verdad?

– En eso tiene razón – respondió él al rato. – Está bien, trataremos de salvar la vida del traidor Akano. En cuanto a Nakajima Kyo, cuando sus heridas sean tratadas, será conducido a los calabozos de la Sexta División, donde se está dirigiendo la investigación de lo sucedido. Puede irse.

– Muchas gracias – sonreí medio aliviado mientras me levantaba para dirigirme a la puerta.

– Séptimo Oficial, – llamó el Capitán – comprenderá que debo informar de esto al Consejo de Capitanes.

– Comprendo – dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí. – Aún así, muchas gracias. Por cierto, una última cosa…

– ¿Sí?

– Es todo mi responsabilidad, la Cuarto Oficial Uchiha y el Octavo Oficial Mirumoto me ayudaron en calidad de amigos, ellos todavía no saben nada – mentí, intuyendo que sería mejor así. – Eso incluye también a Mirumoto Mitsuko.

– ¿Está seguro?

– Como de la inocencia de mi abuelo, Capitán.

– Entiendo, informaré de todo esto al Consejo de Capitanes. Ahora, regrese junto a su abuelo y espere noticias.

Regresé al vestíbulo, donde sólo encontré ya a Nalya, que, a regañadientes, pues parecía seguir enfadada conmigo, me informó de que Kumaru había sido llevado a una habitación de vigilancia especial y que estaban tratando las heridas de Kyo.

– El paciente está consciente – informó un shinigami raso al tiempo.

Como si mi vida fuera en ello, entré a toda prisa en la habitación y me acerqué a la cama donde mi abuelo luchaba por vivir. Me coloqué a su lado y le miré fijamente. Tenía el rostro desfigurado por la brutal paliza que había recibido, pero seguía conservando la apacible serenidad que habituaba reflejar su faz.

– Abuelo...

Pero no hubo respuesta verbal, sólo una mirada y una sonrisa. Para mí fueron suficientes, espero que para él, ese breve contacto, esa breve revelación de la verdad, lo fueran también, pues poco después, la vida abandonó definitivamente su cuerpo. Akano Kumaru, el mayor capitán que había conocido la Novena División, acababa de fallecer en una cama de la Cuarta División, reconocido como un traidor, pero con una indeleble y pacífica sonrisa en su boca.

Sólo pude lanzar un desesperado grito de dolor ante la pérdida de aquel que me había enseñado todo antes de derrumbarme. Lloré tanto como el día que había perdido a Nalya, allí, en aquella habitación de hospital. Las enfermeras tardaron poco en venir a sacarme de allí y conducirme al vestíbulo. Con los ojos llorosos, me disponía a contarle a Nalya lo sucedido, pero sólo mi gesto era ya suficiente. Aún así, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de contárselo a ella, mi amiga, mi confesora aunque sólo hubiera sido en aquella realidad que Balmung había preparado para mí.

– Séptimo Oficial Rido – me llamó una voz masculina desconocida a mi espalda. – Está usted detenido.

– ¡¿Detenido?! – bramó Nalya. – ¿Por qué?

– Cómplice de traición – informó el líder de los Ejecutores.

– ¿Cómplice de...? ¿Se lo has dicho? – me preguntó. – ¡Se lo has dicho!

– Está bien, déjalo. Todo se aclarará. No te preocupes por mí.

– ¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Si alguien tiene que acabar contigo esa soy yo no ese puto Dúo Terminal! – exclamó al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.

– Nalya... Tranquila... Todo saldrá bien – traté de calmarla.

– ¡Y una mierda tranquila! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tú tranquilo?!

– ¡Rido! – exclamó Eliaz que, viendo el jaleo, se había acercado al vestíbulo. – ¿Qué pasa?

– El Séptimo Oficial Rido ha sido acusado de cómplice de traición – se anticipó mi captor.

– ¿Traición?

– Debemos irnos.

– Un minuto – supliqué. – Comprenderá que de ser cierto es la última vez que veré a mis amigos, me gustaría despedirme de ellos.

Sin esperar respuesta, me solté de mi presa, me abalancé sobre Nalya, que no parecía entender la situación y seguía amenazando con su espada a los Ejecutores, y la abracé. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había vuelto del mundo en el que Balmung me había puesto a prueba y no pude evitar llorar. Entendía mi detención y confiaba en que me libraría pronto pero no podía evitar pensar en que si sucedía lo peor...

– No hagas ninguna tontería – le susurré casi inaudiblemente al oído mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos. – y cúidate, ¿vale?.


	37. Family Matters VII Prison

– Entenderás que deba hacerte unas preguntas.

– Tranquila, Kuniko, no tengo nada que ocultar.

– ¿Estás seguro, Rido? – terció Bone en un tono más amenazador que el de su compañera. – ¿Entonces por qué nos mentiste en el bosque?

– No os mentí, Akano Kumaru fue mi maestro bajo el seudónimo de Hiruma Kunishi y lo llevábamos a la Cuarta División, como así ocurrió. Fue eso lo que os dije y eso es lo que hice.

– En eso lleva razón, Bone.

– ¿No sois amigos? ¿Entonces por qué no te dijo nada?

– ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

– Déjale, tiene toda la razón para estar enfadado conmigo.

– Cuéntanos qué pasó ayer, Rido.

– Sin problema, os lo contaré todo, desde el principio, pero por favor, no mezcléis en esto a Nalya o Eliaz...

– ¿Quieres que mintamos si es necesario?

– No soportaría ver a Nalya encerrada en un calabozo... ni tampoco a Eliaz. Ellos no tienen nada que ver. Os prometo que no influirá para nada en vuestra investigación. Os contaré los hechos tal y como ocurrieron sin tergiversar nada, pero...

– ¿Seguro? – preguntó Bone. – ¿Asumirás tú toda la responsabilidad?

– Está bien, lo haremos, pero cuéntanos la verdad.

– No tenía otra intención – sonreí. – Ayer por la mañana, cuando estaba haciendo mis ejercicios, Irah se me acercó...

– ¿Irah?

– Un shinigami raso de la Novena, Bone – aclaró Kuniko. – Compartió habitación con Rido en la Academia.

– Está bien, sigue.

– Irah traía un mensaje de parte de Sugimura Kurono, aunque en ese momento no sabía que se trataba de él y mucho menos que Kurono era Nakajima Kyo. En él se nos citaba a Nalya, a Eliaz y a mí en su casa lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Decía algo más la nota?

– No, de hecho... – dije rebuscando entre mi traje. – Toma. Es una suerte que no me hayan registrado todavía.

– Cosas de Gaijin y de ésta – aclaró Bone. – Confían demasiado en ti.

– ¿Tú no?

– Sí, pero...

– Bone es así, Rido. Continúa, por favor.

– Bien, busqué a Nalya y a Eliaz y los tres nos fuimos al 23 Sur, a casa de Kurono.

– ¿Sabíais en aquel entonces quién era?

– No – respondí tajante. – Bueno... fue el maestro de Nalya.

– Entiendo. Curioso.

– Llegamos allí y nos expuso la situación, toda la situación – proseguí, haciendo hincapié. – El maestro estaba en peligro así que sin dudarlo dos veces, nos lanzamos hacia el Distrito 57. Cuando estábamos llegando nos asaltaron esa especie de... no sé como llamarles. Teníamos antecedentes suyos de la misión de Tanzania, así que deben estar relacionados.

– ¿Tanzania?

– Ocurrió hace un par de años, encontraréis datos detallados en el informe... el 193/4350, si no recuerdo mal. En cualquier caso, en la División está bien a mano el informe, casi nos cuesta la vida de un compañero... de Eliaz.

– De acuerdo.

– Me adelanté al grupo para tratar de abrir paso entre los guardias lo más rápidamente posible y llegué unos minutos antes que ellos a mi pueblo, el Distrito 57 Oeste. El pueblo estaba en llamas así que me interesé por lo ocurrido. Al parecer unos shinigamis...

– ¿Shinigamis?

– Os lo explico ahora. Unos shinigamis habían plantado fuego a la aldea en busca del viejo maestro. Cuando llegaron los otros cuatro, le pedí a Eliaz que informara a la División y os enviaron a vosotros y a los de la Cuatro. Nosotros proseguimos hacia la cabaña.

– Por ahora concuerda con el informe del interrogatorio de Nalya y Eliaz – apuntó casi de pasada Bone.

– ¿Los habéis interrogado ya? – pregunté.

– ¿Lo dudabas?

– No sé qué decir... Supuse que sería el primero. En fin, de camino a la cabaña, algo derribó a Mitsuko. El causante se presentó como Hosokawa Rikiya y se mostró hostil. Eliaz se enfrentó a él mientras nosotros nos fuimos a la cabaña. Cuando llegamos...

– ... Kumaru estaba recibiendo una paliza mortal de necesidad – concluyó por mí Kuniko.

– Eso es.

Relaté el resto de los acontecimientos desde que llegamos a la cabaña hasta el momento en que había sido detenido con todo detalle, exceptuando aquellos que pudieran influenciar en el hecho del conocimiento que Nalya, Eliaz y Mitsuko tenían de la situación. Puede parecer esta actitud como estúpida y peligrosa pero, como ya le había dicho a los interrogadores, no soportaba la idea de ver a Nalya encerrada en un calabozo y la protegería a cualquier precio. Exonerar a Eliaz de todos los cargos era también importante, pues en su mano estaba la llave para la solución de todo esto y estaba seguro de que él lo sabía. Sin embargo, me había prometido a mí mismo obrar siempre según la verdad y en cualquier momento debería revelar aquello.

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste de la verdadera identidad de Kyo y Kumaru? – llegó al fin la pregunta en boca de Kuniko.

– Durante la conversación en la casa de Nakajima. En ese momento, Sugimura Kurono se reveló como el antiguo Teniente de la Novena División. Llegar a la verdadera identidad del maestro fue cuestión de atar cabos.

– Eso implica que Nalya y Eliaz lo sabían también, ¿verdad?

– Sí, en el momento en que nos dirigimos al Distrito 57, lo sabían.

– ¿Entiendes que eso podía inculparles?

– Lo entiendo, pero en ningún momento y bajo ninguna razón quiero ocultároslo. En este caso, sé que la verdad está de nuestro lado así que...

– No me sueltes un discurso político...

– No pretendo.

– Entonces, Nalya y Eliaz conocían las verdaderas identidades de Sugimura e Hiruma, ¿cierto?

– Sí, las conocían, ya os lo he dicho. Pero ninguno de ellos quiso ocultarlo, están tan convencidos como yo de la inocencia de nuestros maestros y... fui yo el que los convenció para unirse a la expedición.

– Entiendo, realmente quieres cargar tú con toda la responsabilidad.

– Ya os lo he dicho – repliqué. – No leo sus mentes así que no sé que se les pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento. En cualquier caso, ellos comprometieron su palabra de salvar al maestro Kunishi mucho antes de saber quien era, y la mantuvieron después de conocerlo porque yo estaba decidido a no dar un paso atrás.

– Eso podría...

– No tenemos pruebas suficientes, Bone – terció Kuniko. – Creo que con esto tenemos suficiente, Rido. Gracias por colaborar tanto con nosotros.

Ambos shinigamis se levantaron y abandonaron silenciosamente la habitación mientras ordenaban sus papeles. Yo hice lo propio y, desde el interior de la celda, observé a través de la ventana el cielo límpido de aquella mañana.

– Una cosa más – preguntó Bone, entrando otra vez en la habitación. – ¿Por qué le mentiste al Capitán Hellsing sobre el grado de conocimiento que tenían Nalya, Eliaz y Mitsuko de la situación?

– Por el mismo motivo que me lleva a asumir toda la responsabilidad, Bone. De otra forma estarían compartiendo celda conmigo.

– Lo suponía – replicó, saliendo de la habitación.

No podía decir que todo salía a pedir de boca, pero confiaba en que la verdad y la justicia fueran armas lo suficientemente poderosas. Mientras tanto, seguiría siendo un criminal perseguido, una especie de prisionero político, un traidor sobre el cual pesaba, como una losa, la posibilidad del Dúo Terminal.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, y traté de reflexionar sobre lo que me depararía en adelante el destino. Ante tal panorama, y a pesar de mis esperanzas, no pude evitar sentir el miedo. Confiaba en la justicia, pero la justicia había condenado siglos atrás a Kyo y a Kumaru a morir sobre aquella colina del patíbulo. El miedo se hizo dueño de mi ser por la única razón que era capaz de perturbar mi decisión de llevar aquello hasta el final: perder a Nalya.

– Amas a Nalya, ¿verdad?

– ¿No estabas durmiendo?

– Tengo un sueño muy ligero y un oído muy fino – explicó Kyo sentándose a mi lado. – He escuchado todo lo que les dijiste a esos dos.

– Ya veo.

– Vaya, veo que estáis los dos muy habladores – se burló un hombre que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

Al otro lado de las rejas, un shinigami físicamente muy parecido a mí, aunque visiblemente más alto y más fuerte, nos observaba sonriente con las bandejas de comida en las manos. Por su aspecto físico, recordando lo que me solía contar Db acerca de mi anterior vida, logré adivinar quién era.

– ¿Gaijin?

– Premio para el caballero – replicó. – Creí que no tendrías la decencia de venir a visitar a un viejo amigo, pero podías haberlo hecho de una forma más... pacífica.

No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario del que en otro momento, en un tiempo pasado, había compartido habitación con Akano Rido en la Academia. Abrió la reja y nos entregó las bandejas de comida, sin dejar de vigilarnos, por prudencia. Tras ello, se sentó en la mesa que habían utilizado horas antes Kuniko y Bone para el interrogatorio y comenzó a hablar animadamente recordando anécdotas de su paso por la Academia con mi antiguo yo en una amena conversación, al menos todo lo amena que podía ser dadas las circunstancias.

– ¿Sabes? – dijo mientras salía de la estancia. – Ha sido un placer volver a vernos.

– Te has dejado la puerta de la celda sin cerrar – le avisé.

– Gracias por recordármelo – admitió sonriente. – Sigues igual de perspicaz que siempre.

– Tranquilo, no tengo intención de salir – contesté. – Y Kyo tampoco.

– Suerte – se despidió.

– Espero no necesitarla pero...

– ...pero nunca viene mal – concluyó él. – Eso mismo me dijiste la última vez que te vi. Intenta que esta vez el final sea diferente, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo.

– Eres igualito a él – murmuró Kyo cuando volvimos a estar solos.

– ¿Cómo?

– Hace setecientos años, también tuvimos la opción de escapar. Un amigo del Capitán, el Capitán de la Décima División, que es donde nos custodiaban, hizo lo mismo que ahora ha hecho Gaijin. La respuesta de tu abuelo fue la misma que la que le diste tú a tu amigo.

– Ya veo... – balbuceé. – Pero... al final escapasteis, ¿no es así?

– No exactamente, nos obligaron a escapar.

– ¿Cómo?

– Nadie... la organización "Nadie"... atacó la Torre del Destino, que es donde estábamos confinados.

– ¿La organización "Nadie"?

– Los mismos que asesinaron a Kumaru, los discípulos de Sadoq Asharet.

– Entiendo.

– Bien... – continuó. – Atacaron la Torre del Destino y nos dejaron gravemente heridos. La versión oficial es que...

– Que eran secuaces vuestros ayudándoos a escapar. Vosotros fuisteis derribados por las fuerzas que defendían la fortaleza.

– Exacto, cualquier shinigami entonces se apuntaría el tanto de haber acabado con las vidas de un Capitán y un Teniente condenados por alta traición. Sin embargo... no nos mataron, nos dejaron gravemente heridos y fuimos llevados a la Cuatro. Estábamos inconscientes, pero el Capitán Minami Keita fingió nuestras muertes con cuerpos falsos después de habernos curado y a nosotros llevó al Rukongai, a un lugar seguro.

– Ya veo...

– Al principio, Kumaru quería entregarse, yo fui el que le convenció para comenzar una nueva vida.

– Luego llegó Eliaz y...

– Y Kumaru lo tomó como discípulo, ya lo sabes. Pero la verdadera razón que le hizo seguir adelante fuiste tú. Siempre te observó desde la sombra y, cuando te asesinaron, no cesó en su esperanza de volver a encontrarte algún día... como así sucedió.

– Es... irónico... – susurré, tras un largo silencio.

– ¿Irónico?

– Akano Kumaru ha muerto finalmente en la Cuarta División, donde se suponía que realmente había muerto. Hiruma Kunishi ha muerto en el mismo lugar donde comenzó su vida.

Su silencio asintió mudamente a mi observación. Así, callados, permanecimos horas, pensando en lo que sucedería ahora. ¿Era aquel el final? ¿Iba a terminar así mi vida? Pero por encima de todo aquello, necesitaba imperiosamente volver a ver a Nalya, era lo único que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, más aún que seguir viviendo.

Se acercaba el atardecer cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y, en contra de mi suposición de que se trataba de algún shinigami de la Sexta División, la Capitana Henkara apareció en la habitación, acompañada del Capitán Yuber, el nuevo capitán de la Sexta División, y el Teniente Arturo. Sin pensarlo, tanto Kyo como yo nos pusimos en pie como señal de respeto.

– Traigo buenas noticias – comenzó la Capitana Henkara.

– ¿Qué?

– Acaba de concluir una reunión de urgencia del Consejo de Capitanes y se ha llegado a una resolución de tu caso, Rido – aclaró Arturo.

– En base a las pruebas presentadas y a tu colaboración, – explicó el Capitán Yuber – tal y como relatan los informes de los Oficiales Kuniko y Bone, serás puesto en libertad, condicionada a la vigilancia intensiva de tu Capitán durante el plazo que decida el Consejo.

– ¡¿Y Kyo?!

– No se ha tratado el caso aún, – intervino la Capitana – pero no albergaría muchas esperanzas.

Cuando estaba a punto de protestar, Henkara me envió mentalmente la orden de permanecer en silencio y de obedecerle en todo lo que le dijera hasta que me lo explicase todo detenidamente en la División. Me despedí de Kyo y, silenciosamente, salí de la celda y me situé detrás de la Capitana.

– No hace falta que digas nada – dijo la Capitana una llegamos posiciones en su despacho. – Lo sé todo.

– Supongo que a usted no hay forma de ocultarle nada. De todas formas, tampoco era mi intención.

– En eso llevas razón. Por otra parte, no puedo pasar por alto esta imprudencia. A partir de ahora, te confino a trabajo de despacho como mi asistente mientras dure tu condena.

– ¿No lo entiende?

– Lo entiendo perfectamente, Rido. Mejor de lo que piensas probablemente.

– Entonces...

– El nombre de Akano Kumaru pesa como una losa enorme sobre esta División, Rido. A pesar de todo lo que hagamos, somos el Escuadrón del Gran Traidor y eso no puede cambiarse...

– Supuse que me creería... Estaba equivocado.

– Bien, tu primer trabajo como asistente será acompañarme como consejero a la reunión extraordinaria de mañana donde se tratará el tema de los traidores... Quizás hasta se te permita participar, teniendo en cuenta que eres el que mejor conoce el caso.

– Reuni...

Comprendí las intenciones de Henkara perfectamente. Desde su posición de Capitana no podía dar un paso en falso respecto a la situación que se abría ante nosotros, pero me creía y, lo que era más importante, creía en la inocencia de Kumaru y Kyo. Aliviado por ello, me retiré al comedor para cenar algo antes de ir a descansar de tan agotadora situación. Cuando llegué al comedor, me topé de frente con un puño que impactó directamente en mi cara antes de que pudiera identificar siquiera al agresor.

– ¡¿Qué mierda pretendías con esa actitud de héroe?! ¡Puedo cuidarme muy bien yo solita! ¡Me exasperas! ¿Y cómo cojones se te ocurre abrazarme? ¡Serás...! ¡Mierda!

Nalya se fue inmediatamente del comedor sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de esperar a que yo le contestara. Tras la sorpresa inicial, cuando me recompuse no pude evitar reírme abiertamente, a carcajadas, ante la mirada atónita de los oficiales allí presentes.

– Y este es Rido, creo que no lo conocíais – dijo al fin Arturo, haciendo que me percatase de la llegada de nuevos candidatos a oficial, que miraban atónitos la escena. – Rido, estos son los nuevos, Xemi, Anae, Hisagi y Kurono.

– ¿Has dicho Kurono? – respondí sorprendido mientras me levantaba y no pude, una vez más, contener la risa. – Esto va a ser... divertido.

– ¿Qué ha... sido... éso? – preguntó uno de ellos, Xemi, alto como Eliaz y calvo.

– ¿Éso? – pregunté, desenfadado. – Sí, supongo que así, de buenas a primeras, asusta. Tranquilos, os acabaréis acostumbrando a la forma que tiene Nalya de demostrar cariño.

– Casi prefiero que pase de mí... – murmuró Anae.


	38. Family Matters VIII Truth Hunting

– ¿Consejero de Henkara?

– Eso parece – expliqué. – Es mi pseudo-castigo por haber comprometido la reputación de la División.

– No entiendo.

– Es fácil, Okita. El Gotei 13 me dejó en libertad a cambio de que Henkara me tuviera vigilado casi a perpetuidad, pero ella cree en mi inocencia tanto como yo, así que me ha puesto en un puesto favorable en el cual puedo luchar por ello sin que ella desobedezca la orden de sus superiores.

– Aún así...

– Sí, sé que es arriesgado pero tenemos la verdad a favor.

– Pero la verdad sin pruebas no es más que un bonito sueño y tu testimonio o el de Nalya no valen como tal.

– Quizás el testimonio de la Capitana baste.

– ¿Algo que nadie más pueda comprobar? No lo creo.

– Todo el mundo se fía de Henkara.

– "Fiarse de" no es una opción en estos casos.

Okita tenía razón. Era tan simple como observar la realidad y aplicar un poco de sentido común. Mis convicciones no servirían más que para darle una y otra vez vueltas a un tema tan manido, pero sin llegar a ningún sitio. Faltaba algo que lo confirmara pero... ¿qué?

Li e Ikkyuu se habían retirado y los otros cuatro atacantes habían muerto. No teníamos para defendernos más que una vieja historia de esas que los mayores cuentan a sus nietos frente al fuego del hogar en las noches de invierno. Algo que no era más tangible que un sueño, como bien había expresado Okita.

Sin embargo, contaba con un as en la manga, lo sabía, o, al menos, lo esperaba, pero todo dependía de que fuera capaz de demostrar su verdadera identidad y facilitar pruebas válidas para la investigación como... No se me ocurría qué.

A fin de cuentas, estaba basando mis esperanzas en simples especulaciones vacías y sin apoyo en la realidad. Darme cuenta de aquello me bajó los ánimos que me había dado la propuesta de Henkara, así que desvié mi vista nuevamente hacia el periódico, que parecía que sólo hacía referencia a Nakajima Kyo, por uno u otro motivo: reseñas biográficas, muchas de las cuales no pasaban de pura mentira, testimonios de la gente del Distrito 23 Sur, semblanzas históricas de la figura de un cruel y despiadado demonio traidor...

¿Y si no era capaz de demostrar su inocencia? Todas aquellas mentiras, yo sabía que eso eran, serían verdades suficientes para llevar a Kyo al Dúo Terminal y, probablemente, alargar mi condena lo suficiente como para no volver a ejercer de forma efectiva como shinigami. Tenía que, de alguna forma encontrar alguna especie de prueba que demostrara la inocencia del antiguo Teniente y, aunque eso fuera lo menos importante, la mía propia.

¿"Lo menos importante"? ¿Realmente consideraba que mi propia inocencia, a la que iba ligado todo mi bienestar y la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal, era lo menos importante en aquel caso? ¿Pura hipocresía? ¿Verdadera entrega? Quizás lo pensaba así sabiendo que era realmente inocente y que, en base a la verdad, no sería difícil salir exonerado. Es decir, todas las pruebas que existían indicaban que, aunque de algún modo ayudase a dos traidores, también los había entregado a la Sociedad de Almas, o eso podría aducir Henkara en caso de que fuese necesario.

Eché nuevamente un vistazo a los panfletos incendiarios que durante todo aquel día habían inundado el Sereitei reflexionando sobre la reaparición de los dos más grandes traidores de toda la historia de aquel mundo y sobre el juicio que tendría lugar el día siguiente y me pregunté irremediablemente por mi futuro.

Estaba claro, en algún sitio tenía que existir un documento, una prueba física que relacionara a Sadoq Asharet con aquel "Grupo Nadie" que había mencionado Kyo, o que demostrara la inocencia de Akano Kumaru y de su teniente pero... ¿dónde? La primera respuesta fueron los archivos de la División Seis, de imposible acceso en aquel momento; la segunda... no, era imposible acceder allí a menos que ocurriese un milagro. En cualquier caso, no sería posible antes del juicio. Bibliotecas, Archivos Históricos, Documentación de las Divisiones... todos esos lugares podrían estar albergando, sin saberlo, pruebas pero ¿por dónde empezar?

Nalya había identificado a Kurono con Kyo mucho antes de que éste nos lo revelara. Podría ser un punto de partida, pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Dudaba que Kyo en persona se lo dijera, así que... no tenía la más remota idea de cuál había sido su fuente de información. Tenía que averiguarlo de alguna forma.

– Discúlpame, Okita. Tengo que pensar en algo para mañana – me levanté. – No os preocupéis, algo se me ocurrirá esta noche. No se me ocurre qué pero algo se me ocurrirá. Por cierto...

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cómo están los ánimos por aquí?

– Bueno... Es difícil de decir, no sabíamos nada "oficialmente" hasta que nos lo dijo Arturo en la cena, mientras estabas en el despacho de la Capitana. Intuíamos que algo había pasado, Nalya está más insoportable de lo normal, pero no lo atribuíamos a algo tan... grave. A no ser por los rumores... – se apresuró a añadir.

– ¿Rumores?

– Sí – afirmó. – Desde que se filtró la noticia de la captura de Kyo y de ese "shinigami anónimo" que le había ayudado, la gente comenzó a inventar de todo. Entonces alguien se enteró de que estabas retenido en los calabozos de la Sexta y...

– Comprendo.

– No sabíamos qué pensar y tampoco podíamos preguntarle a Nalya... La gente parece estar dividida: eres uno de los nuestros, pero has estado ayudando a los dos grandes traidores.

– En eso llevas razón.

– Personalmente, – se apresuró a añadir. – Sólo espero que esto se arregle lo más pronto y satisfactoriamente posible... por el bien de la división.

Me despedí del Décimo Oficial y fui en busca de Nalya. Sabía que era una jugada arriesgada, no estaba del mejor humor, pero era lo único que se me ocurría. Sin embargo, no la encontré en el Cuartel. Desesperanzado, salí fuera y me senté junto a uno de los árboles que había a la orilla del estanque y allí me puse a reflexionar.

Miré hacia abajo y pude ver las extrañas luces que producían aquellos peces. Nunca llegaría a comprender cómo habían llegado hasta allí, ni qué clase de animal eran, parecían imbuidos de reiatsu, unos auténticos expertos en el dominio de la energía. Habían llegado allí mucho antes que yo y probablemente seguirían durante mucho tiempo más. Quién sabe, a lo mejor eran el legado de mi abuelo a la División, aunque más probablemente procedieran de la etapa de Kuroda o de la propia Henkara como Capitanas.

Kuroda... Alguna vez había escuchado a Nalya hablar de ella con un gran respeto y admiración, algo que no se ponía de manifiesto cuando hablaba de otras personas a no ser en alguna rara ocasión cuando recordaba alguna anécdota de Rido. Sin embargo, no era más que un recuerdo nostálgico en la memoria de los oficiales más antiguos. Ni siquiera Blod, que llevaba ya varias décadas en la División, había llegado a conocerla. Nalya me explicó un día que se había exiliado voluntariamente, renunciando a la vida en el Sereitei para experimentar la vida de los mortales, decisión que a mí, que había renunciado a la vida de los mortales sin siquiera saber lo que suponía la vida después de la muerte, me resultaba cuando menos curiosa.

Al parecer, ella había conocido a Kumaru en sus tiempos como shinigami raso en la División. Esa idea iluminó fugazmente mi mente, quizás en ella estaba la clave pero... ¿querría participar limpiando el nombre de los que fuera su Capitán y su Teniente? ¿Querría volver a inmiscuirse en asuntos que tuvieran que ver con el Sereitei?

Sólo dos personas sabrían llevarme hasta ella: Nakajima Kyo y Nalya. Contactar con el primero resultaría imposible y Nalya no daba señales de vida en aquel momento. En cualquier caso, una visita al mundo humano en aquellas circunstancias sólo traería más problemas y no podía separarme de la vigilancia intensiva de Henkara, en cuyo despacho todavía había luz.

A la Capitana le afectaba demasiado cualquier asunto que hiciera referencia a la División, desde le más mínimo titular que apareciera en el periódico del Sereitei. Después de la conversación que había tenido con ella por la tarde en el despacho, deduje que siempre había tenido muy presente la sombra de la traición que habían proyectado sobre nosotros después de 3656. Quizás si le preguntaba a ella sabría dónde podría encontrar algo.

Me incorporé y atravesé el patio hasta la puerta del Cuartel. Recorrí los pasillos de la Planta Baja y subí hasta el gran vestíbulo que se abría frente al despacho de la Capitana. Me acerqué a la puerta con la intención de llamar pero la voz de Henkara me dio paso antes de que me diera tiempo siquiera a hacer el gesto.

– Buenas noches, Capitana.

– Buenas noches, Rido – respondió. – Por favor, siéntate y dime qué te preocupa.

– Verá, – expliqué al tiempo que me sentaba – es por lo de mañana. Sé que la verdad está de mi... de nuestra parte, sé que Kyo es inocente, que Kumaru era inocente, que esta División es inocente. Pero...

– No sabes cómo demostrarlo.

– Sabría por dónde empezar, pero ni siquiera sé si daría tiempo.

– Explícate.

– Cuando llegamos a casa de Sugimura Kurono, Nalya ya...

– Ya sabía que Sugimura Kurono era Nakajima Kyo – concluyó ella. – Para serte sincera, yo también.

– ¿También?

– Sí, el día que lo descubrió, yo estaba con ella. Es decir, ella no me dijo "he descubierto quién es en realidad Sugimura Kurono".

– Nalya nunca lo haría.

– No, pero... la sorprendí hurgando en los Archivos de la División, rebuscando entre papeles antiguos de la época de Kumaru: informes de misiones – explicó. – Cuando la sorprendí me preguntó por un tal Sugimura Kurono. Decía que había sido Teniente durante al menos cien años. Sin embargo, no figuraba en ninguno de esos papeles.

– Eso no es concluyente – intervine.

– En efecto, una simple no aparición de ese nombre no lo identificaría con Nakajima Kyo. De hecho, nada de lo que hay en los archivos podría identificarlos. Sólo fue una pieza más en el puzzle que Nalya estaba armando en su cabeza. Y yo fui la responsable de poner la pieza que hizo encajar todo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Me preguntó por la verdad sobre el caso Kumaru y salió un nombre: Saitou Ray, que había sido un oficial de alto rango... el... 5º, aunque posiblemente aspiraba a bastante más.

– Saitou Ray... – repetí.

De alguna forma, conocía el nombre, pero no sabía relacionarlo con el caso. Probablemente, se lo había escuchado a Nalya en alguna ocasión y, posiblemente, no le había dado mayor importancia... o al menos la importancia que debía tener en aquella situación.

– Saitou Ray es una figura complicada, Rido...

– ¿Complicada?

– Sí. En el expediente oficial no se registró, se trató como un suceso aparte, pero fue desterrado del Sereitei a raíz del caso Kumaru.

– ¿Desterrado?

– Eso es. Sin embargo, de alguna forma se las apañó para aparecer fugazmente en una u otra División, llegando incluso a... enterrar el alma de Nalya.

– ¿Estando exiliado?

– Fíjate aquí, – dijo tendiéndome una carpeta – es el expediente de Nalya. Aquí dice que es originaria del mundo mortal y, como en todos esos casos, figura al lado el nombre del Shinigami que la enterró: Suzumura Shin.

– No entiendo.

– Déjame terminar y lo entenderás. Me ha costado conseguir esta información, pero siendo material necesario para la investigación he podido conseguirlo. Bien, este es el expediente de Suzumura Shin, con su foto – prosiguió, enseñándome otras dos carpetas. – Y este es el de Saitou Ray...

– ¡Son la misma persona!

– Exacto. Supongo que actuaba como enlace con el Sereitei de Kumaru y Kyo. Curiosamente, el entierro del alma de Nalya fue la primera y la última misión de Suzumura Shin después de su ingreso en la Séptima División y...

– Y Nalya fue enviada al 23 Sur, donde vivía Sugimura Kurono. ¿Coincidencia?

– Es demasiado "perfecto" para ser una coincidencia. Quizás esa extraña habilidad de Nalya, los apéndices, despertaron la curiosidad de Ray y la envió junto a su maestro.

– Si encontramos a Saitou Ray podremos presentar pruebas – conjeturé.

– Eso es difícil. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que Saitou Ray ha sido condenado y desterrado del Sereitei, observa esto: es el informe de la Misión 364/4304.

– Nalya lo mató – suspiré al leer el informe. – No lo sabía.

– Ya la conoces, no deja salir nada que le pueda producir dolor.

– ¿Y Kuroda?

– ¿Cómo?

– Es decir, según estos informes que encontró Nalya, Kuroda era shinigami raso en la época en que Kumaru y Kyo comandaban la División. ¿Podría ayudarnos?

– No quiere saber nada del Sereitei, así de claro lo dejó cuando se marchó – sentenció Henkara, con un tono entre el enfado, la decepción y la nostalgia.

– ¿Y los otros capitanes? – continué sugiriendo. – Tengo entendido que conoce sus diarios.

– Arturo a veces habla demasiado. Sí, es cierto, en el archivo de la División se conservan los diarios de todos los capitanes... excepto el de Akano Kumaru. La cuestión es que los capitanes inmediatamente posteriores a él, y hasta hace un siglo, estaban designados de forma externa a la División, digamos que, sobre todo los primeros, eran más vigilantes que realmente capitanes.

– Entonces eso sólo es otro callejón sin salida, ¿verdad?

– Eso parece. Si hay algo, tiene que estar en alguno de estos papeles – suspiró, mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta. – ¡Pase!

– Disculpe... Capitana Henkara – se presentó la voz de Kuniko.

– ¡Kuniko! – exclamé.

– Buenas noches, Oficial. ¿Qué le trae a estas horas? Algo de la investigación, supongo.

– Sí, y el hecho de que Rido esté aquí acelerará lo que vengo a comunicarle.

– De acuerdo, exponga lo que tenga que decirnos.

– El Oficial Bone y yo llevamos toda la tarde cotejando los datos de los interrogatorios y...

– ¿Alguna incoherencia?

– Todo lo contrario, excepto por alguna diferencia de opinión, las declaraciones concuerdan y se corresponden con los testimonios que han dado la Oficial Mitsuko cuando se despertó, que no había tenido contacto anterior con los otros tres, y los habitantes del Rukongai.

– Eso es un alivio. Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de la visita? ¿Qué han encontrado?

– Bien, lo importante es que hemos rastreado el único nombre completo que Rido, Nalya y Eliaz llegaron a oír: Hosokawa Rikiya. Fue miembro de la Sexta División, un shinigami raso, en tiempos de Sadoq Asharet, al igual que Feng Li y Sakama Ikkyuu. ¿Son estas sus fotos, Rido? – preguntó, mostrándome tres fotografías.

– Afirmativo para Ikkyuu y Li. Son ellos. En cuanto a Hosokawa... me temo que el único que podría identificarlo sería Eliaz.

– Está bien, no importa – contestó la Oficial. – La identidad de Hosokawa ha sido contrastada con el cadáver encontrado en un claro en las inmediaciones de la cabaña. Iba vestido...

– Como un shinigami, pero con capucha y cuello altos – adiviné. – Al igual que Ikkyuu y Li, y los otros tres que estaban allí.

– Exacto. Los otros tres fueron también en su momento miembros de la Sexta División. De entre ellos seis, todos abandonaron la División en algún momento entre la muerte del Capitán Asharet y el año 4290.

– Eso son sólo cinco años desde que Nalya y Akano Rido entraron en la Academia – apunté. – Aunque veo eso de poca relevancia para el caso.

– No demuestra nada – corroboró Henkara. – Aunque sí plantea una duda más que razonable.

– Eso es verdad – admití.

– Si aún pudiéramos demostrar la existencia del Grupo Nadie... ¡Un momento! – exclamé. – Puede que sí podamos.

– ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

– La nueva investigación obligaría a reabrir el expediente del 3656, ¿verdad?

– Se ha reabierto, sí – informó Kuniko.

– Para acusar a Kumaru y Kyo de ser líderes de un grupo terrorista... debieron demostrar que existía tal grupo.

– Es posible...

– Las pruebas utilizadas para demostrar que existía ese grupo... podemos usarlas a nuestro favor.

– Está bien, Bone y yo nos encargaremos de ello – se ofreció Kuniko.

– ¿Seguro?

– Lo que sea para ayudar a un amigo – sonrió. – Me voy ya y a ver qué podemos encontrar. Con suerte, mañana llevaremos algo al tribunal. Aunque no podamos dormir en toda la noche.

Dicho esto, Kuniko se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente dispuesta a proseguir con la investigación, que todavía seguía, lamentablemente, en el aire, sin pruebas físicas que demostraran la verdad.

– ¿Confías en ella? – me preguntó Henkara cuando quedamos solos.

– ¿Acaso usted no?

– Sinceramente, no sabría que decirte – aclaró. – No me interpretes mal, pero son Shinigamis de la Sexta División...

– Ya entiendo qué quiere decir.

– Ojalá me equivoque, pero creo que yo...

– No se preocupe, para Kuniko y Bone, la lealtad a un amigo está por encima de la lealtad a... la historia.

– Bien, siendo que tú eres el que más comprometido estás con ésto, confiaré en ti – concedió. – Ahora, creo que me voy a ir a descansar, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

– Cierto... Espere... antes dijo que el único diario que falta es el de Kumaru, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Si se lo digo, se verá obligada a detenerme

– ¡Rido! ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato!


	39. Family Matters IX Kaiser

Sabía desde el primer momento en que puse un paso fuera de la División que estaba incumpliendo la ley, que si era descubierto mi afortunada condena se trocaría en desgracia y hasta podrían unir mi destino al de Nakajima Kyo.

Entre las sombras, como un ladrón de guante blanco, me escabullí hacia el exterior del cuartel, hacia un Sereitei vacío y desierto, lo que facilitaría mi huida. Aún así, a esas horas algunos shinigamis, los más acostumbrados a trasnochar, estarían rondando por las blancas callejuelas. Por eso opté por acercarme hasta el muro envuelto entre las sombras que proporcionaban los callejones más estrechos, aunque eso entorpeciera mi camino.

La siguiente aventura sería salir del Sereitei, cualquier otro shinigami podría haber atravesado la puerta dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a cualquiera de los cuatro guardianes, pero yo no estaba autorizado siquiera a salir del Cuartel dada mi situación legal.

Puse entonces en juego todas las habilidades que había ido adquiriendo trabajando para la División como agente de inteligencia para poder burlar la vigilancia de los torpes guardianes de las puertas. Afortunadamente, nada llamó su atención así que, una vez fuera de los límites de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, alcancé, con una veloz carrera, las lindes del bosque que circundaba el Primer Distrito del Rukongai Oeste, donde habitaba el equivalente en la Sociedad de Almas a la alta burguesía del mundo mortal.

Definitivamente, ya no había vuelta atrás. Había salido del Sereitei y ahora no me quedaba más remedio que avanzar lo más rápido posible y encontrar el diario o, al menos, una prueba que tuviera el mismo valor para poner en libertad a Kyo y devolver el reconocimiento merecido a Akano Kumaru.

En otro caso, mi aventura fuera de la ley habría sido en vano y ya no sólo me preocupaba de mí. La integridad de toda la Novena División, y en especial la de Henkara, había quedado en entredicho con mi escapada. ¿Así pagaba yo todo lo que habían dado por mí?

Me reproché a mí mismo no haber pensado en eso antes. ¿Y si Henkara, movida por su voluntad de salvaguardar la imagen de la División, había movilizado recursos del Sereitei para "darme caza"? En ese caso, ¿por qué no me lo habían impedido ya? La respuesta la tendría, probablemente, cuando regresase al Cuartel.

¿Qué pasaría si me capturaran? ¿Se uniría, como temía, mi destino al del antiguo teniente? ¿Sería condenado a morir en el Dúo Terminal, acusado de alta traición? Aquello me aterrorizaba, pero, de algún modo sabía que, aunque impulsado por una corazonada, y en otro momento hubiera condenado la estupidez que estaba cometiendo: jugarse la vida por una simple intuición borrosa y lejana, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sin embargo el temor a la condena seguía ahí, patente. ¿Sería capaz realmente de entregar mi vida por aquella causa? Teniendo en cuenta que ya una vez había renunciado a ella, todo parecía más "fácil", pero no lo era en absoluto. Aquella vez había sido una forma de escapar, ahora tenía que jugarme el pellejo por los demás. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de morir, no por mis propios intereses, que ya habían sido salvaguardados por lo que fuera que la capitana hubiera hecho la tarde anterior logrando aquella sentencia, sino por los de alguien que durante muchos años, aunque fuera con afán de protección, me había ocultado la verdad no sólo sobre él mismo, sino incluso sobre mí?

En cuanto llegué a este punto en mi razonamiento, lo corté por completo y traté de dejar la mente en blanco. Me decía, como tantas veces antes, que si piensas que las cosas van a salir mal, es más probable que falles, y yo no podía permitirme fallar en aquel momento. Sin fallos, se acabaría el dilema.

Tras treinta minutos de apresurada carrera había dejado ya poco más de medio centenar de distritos a mis espaldas y me aproximaba ya al 57 Oeste, a mi hogar. Quería ver como estaba todo el mundo aunque fuera en una visita corta y superficial.

Sin embargo, habiendo dejado la mente en blanco comencé a sentir una fuerza inusitada que procedía de la dirección en la que se encontraba la cabaña. Aquella energía tenía una espantosa intensidad pero lo inquietante era que resultaba algo animal, feroz y salvaje. ¿Qué emitía aquello? Lo más extraño es que me resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que nunca antes había sentido algo así de fuerte y de bestial. ¿Qué sería? ¿Quién sería?

Aquello no parecía para nada humano pero me espantaba la idea de que no lo fuera. ¿Podía un objeto emitir tanto reiatsu? Y si lo era, ¿por qué no lo había sentido nunca hasta entonces? En cualquier caso, decidí que la aparición de aquella energía estaba directamente relacionada con la muerte del maestro.

Procedía sin duda de la cabaña, eso comprobé a medida que avanzaba hacia la fuente de aquel reiatsu, que me llamaba y me invitaba a acercarme a él, como si fuera una mosca atraída por un tarro de miel.

Llegué a la cabaña y, con precaución entré, esperando que el emisor de aquella energía fuese un visitante inesperado, pero la cabaña estaba vacía, nadie había allí dentro. Lo más curioso era, sin duda, que la fuente de todo aquello seguía llamándome... desde debajo de mí.

Sea lo que fuere o fuere quien fuere, aquello estaba sin duda debajo de la cabaña. ¿Pero dónde? Era imposible que algo se encontrara allí pues nunca, en seis años que había estado viviendo allí, había visto ninguna estancia bajo la casa.

Removí todos los muebles de la casa buscando una entrada secreta, como había visto hacer miles de veces en las películas de espías durante mi vida mortal. Moví libros y recuerdos esperando que al hacerlo algo ocurriera, pero nada ocurrió. El segundo paso fue desplazar muebles en busca de alguna trampilla pero el resultado fue otra vez negativo.

No quedaba tiempo, así que opté por una solución desesperada: terminar de destruir la cabaña, que ya había quedado en mal estado tras el combate del día anterior. Me situé en el centro del edificio, liberé a Balmung y, valiéndome de aquello que una vez había descubierto (que la contundencia de la maza cuando impactaba contra algo distinto de mí era exageradamente grande y que podía aumentar aún más imprimiéndole parte de mi reiatsu), concentré todo mi reiatsu en la maza y la impulsé violentamente, con los dos brazos, hacia el suelo, provocando que todas las tablas del suelo se levantasen fruto de aquella especie de golpe sísmico y revelaran una pequeña trampilla

Sellé a Balmung y me asomé a la trampilla. Unos tímidos rayos de la luna se atrevían a colarse entre las ventanas permitiendo vislumbrar, aunque a duras penas, una pedregosa y aparentemente inestable escalera de caracol que se adentraba en las tinieblas.

Al no disponer de lámpara u otro objeto similar que me permitiera valerme de él para alumbrar mi camino, tuve que conformarme con aquellos escasos finos hilillos plateados que lograban penetrar la densa oscuridad como única claridad en mi camino hacia las profundidades de aquella escalera: una amplia gruta, situada a varios metros bajo la cabaña, que estaba deficientemente iluminada por una casi extinguida tea.

El halo de luz que las llamas producían fue suficiente para mostrarme un estrecho pasillo al final del cual otra luz avisaba de que allí se abría una nueva sala donde se encontraba – supuse – la fuente de aquella misteriosa y feroz energía que me había llevado hasta allí.

Avancé a tientas por el corredor mientras me encontraba en la zona oscura entre los haces de luz producidos por la tea de la primera gruta y las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban el pequeño santuario que me encontré, presidido por el emisor de tan perturbador reiatsu: una espada, la espada – conjeturé – del que había sido mi maestro y mi abuelo, la espada del Capitán Akano Kumaru.

– ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunté, aludiendo a la energía.

– Esto – respondió una voz a mi lado – no es otra cosa que aquello que los antiguos llamaron el "llanto de la Zampakutou".

Me giré sobre mis talones y recorrí con la mirada toda la estancia tratando de identificar a quienquiera que hubiese pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero allí sólo estaba yo. Asumí entonces que, dado que no podía proceder del exterior, aquella voz tenía que proceder de mi interior. Era, sin duda, la voz de Balmung que, por primera vez, entablaba conmigo una conversación en el exterior del monasterio, en el mundo real.

– ¿El llanto de la Zampakutou?

– Básicamente, – explicó – cuando el shinigami muere, el sello que había impuesto sobre la espada se desvanece y, así, la Zampakutou muestra, durante un período indeterminado de tiempo, su verdadero poder. Tus antepasados lo llamaron así, "llanto", porque precisamente parece como si la espada llorase la pérdida de su portador.

– Todo eso es muy bonito pero...

– Sé lo que estás pensando: "eso es imposible, las zampakutous no son más que la materialización del reiatsu de su portador" – me interrumpió condescendiente. – Sí, podría interpretarse el llanto como los restos de reiatsu del shinigami que quedan en cualquier objeto tras su paso pero siendo su zampakutou, que actúa algo así como un amplificador, la cosa es un poco diferente. Sobre todo, y casi exclusivamente, es observable en las espadas de los shinigamis más poderosos, es decir, normalmente, en las de los capitanes.

– Ya veo... – admití. – Así que supongo que es por esto por lo que se creó la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas.

– ¿La Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas?

– La Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas – repetí. – ¿Sé algo que tú no sabes? Increíble, pensaba que eso era imposible.

– Preguntar es de sabios – replicó.

– En esencia, es como un mausoleo para las espadas en teoría más poderosas: las de los capitanes. Las espadas de todos los capitanes, en activo o retirados, cuando éstos mueren, son guardadas en esa Cámara.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

– Ya sabes que mi trabajo consiste en saber cosas – me jacté. – Además, tiene que ver con algo que Db me contó hace algún tiempo.

– Entiendo.

– Supongo que es una forma de mantenerlas vigiladas y en buenas manos – añadí. – Si todas las espadas de todos los capitanes tienen aunque sea la cuarta parte de este poder... y aunque no se puedan liberar, este tipo de reiatsu...

– Sería una catástrofe si cayera en malas manos.

– Exacto. ¿Y si...?

– ¿Y si qué?

– Sólo conjeturas. Recuérdame que hable de esto con Db cuando lo vea.

– Está bien.

– Por lo de pronto creo que es mejor que llevemos esto al Sereitei para tenerlo vigilado – concluí, decidido a tomar la espada.

– Un momento – me detuvo una nueva e inesperada voz. – ¿Acaso piensas anunciar a todo el Sereitei la existencia de algo tan poderoso?

Alarmado, me di la vuelta para descubrir a un hombre canoso, más alto que yo, que me miraba con un gesto serio a la par que divertido. Lo más sorprendente e inquietante de él eran, sin duda, sus rasgos faciales: dos grandes y prominentes colmillos que asomaban sobre su labio inferior y sus ojos aviesos le conferían a su rostro un cierto aire de bestia salvaje.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunté, echando mano decididamente a la espada.

– Un amigo – respondió el con naturalidad.

– ¿Un amigo? ¿Amigo de quién?

– Para empezar, amigo de tu abuelo, es decir, del hombre que poseía esa espada que estabas a puntito de coger – sentenció.

– ¿Cómo sabes que...?

– ¿... que eres el nieto de Akano Kumaru? – sonrió. – No adivinarlo sería haber perdido olfato. Primero, eres físicamente igualito a él cuando compartíamos cuarto en la Academia. Segundo, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esa espada que está ahí y esa que sostienes con la mano... son igualitas.

Era cierto, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta, pero Balmung parecía una perfecta imitación de la espada que años atrás había empuñado mi abuelo y que ahora, desde su pequeño altar, gobernaba la estancia.

– Por cierto, supongo que lo sabes, pero ese rayo – prosiguió – es el símbolo de tu familia, de la familia Akano. Vosotros siempre habéis tenido "poderes" relacionados con la electricidad así que vuestra casa ha sido asociada tradicionalmente a ese elemento.

– ¿Pero cómo sabes que soy su nieto? – insistí. – Podría ser... su hijo...

– Akano Kumaru sólo tuvo un hijo, Akano Youichi, a quien tuve el honor de contar entre mis filas, mi tercer oficial, – afirmó nostálgico – tu padre.

– Mi... pa...

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no había escuchado aquella palabra referida a mí. "Padre" era algo que nunca había tenido en mi vida, no al menos en la vida que yo recordaba. Siempre de aquí para allá, había pasado casi más tiempo en centros de acogida que en una "familia".

– Por tu reacción debo entender que tú no sabías de la existencia de Youichi – continuó. – ¿Podría ser que acaso tú fueras Akano Rido?

– ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! – exclamé nervioso. – ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto aquí? ¿Cómo...?

– Demasiadas preguntas todas juntas – me detuvo con un gesto de la mano. – Sé tu nombre porque sé que el mayor de los hijos de Youichi, Rido, murió hace cincuenta años. Por otra parte, nunca me has visto por aquí porque es difícil haber visto aquí a alguien que nunca antes había venido. Mi territorio son las escarpadas montañas del norte no los bosques del oeste. Además, ni siquiera sabía que Kumaru estaba vivo hasta que escuché las noticias de estos días. En cuanto lo supe salí inmediatamente en busca de eso – señaló a la espada – no quería que cayese en malas manos.

En ese momento, mi interlocutor comenzó a divagar acerca de cómo había sido la reacción a la reaparición en escena de su viejo amigo, oportunidad que aproveché para desconectar de la conversación y hacer un rápido análisis mental de la situación.

Al haber nombrado a Akano Youichi como "su tercer oficial" y un miembro de "sus filas" y teniendo en cuenta que había afirmado compartir cuarto en la Academia con Akano Kumaru, supuse que el hombre que tenía delante se trataba, al menos, de un teniente, cuando no de un capitán.

Repasé, por tanto, listas y listas de tenientes y capitanes de la época de Kumaru que el profesor Deiss había citado en su clase de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas. De entre todos los altos mandos contemporáneos de mi abuelo, un nombre destacaba sobre los demás. Correspondía, además, a un exiliado, lo que reforzaba las posibilidades de que fuera él, y extraña y curiosamente, su aspecto físico parecía no dejar lugar a dudas.

– ¡Kaiser Wolf! – exclamé triunfal.

– Veo que todos los Akano sois igual de audaces.

– ¿Qué hace aquí?

– ¿Ahora me tratas de usted? – desvió la pregunta. – Esta juventud...

– Conteste a mi pregunta.

– Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas – se quejó. – ¿Sabes que yo podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo? A ver, dime, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

– Vengo a... Un momento, ¿cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?

– ¿Saber? No lo sabes.

– ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí si no conocías la existencia de este lugar?

– Tengo buen olfato y preguntando se llega a Roma – sonrió. – Pero poca falta hace preguntar u olisquear si Roma posee un enorme y visible faro que llama la atención sobre ella a todo el que se acerque.

Comprendí al instante que con aquella metáfora hacía referencia a la enorme cantidad de energía que emitía la zampakutou que señalaba con el índice de su mano derecha. Wolf, extasiado, la miraba como si fuera algo maravilloso, algo que, en realidad, era: un espectáculo fabuloso.

– Tu abuelo es inocente – rompió al silencio a los pocos minutos.

– Lo sé, – suspiré – por eso estoy aquí.

Me había rendido definitivamente a la evidencia de que aquel hombre estaba de mi parte, de parte de mi abuelo y de que sus intenciones eran cercanas a las mías. Quizás fue porque un misterioso halo de afabilidad y cercanía, a simple vista incompatible con su aspecto físico, lo rodeaba haciéndole parecer una persona de fiar.

– ¿Qué buscas exactamente?

– El... – dudé. – El diario del Capitán.

– Sospecho que crees que contiene las claves para demostrar la inocencia de tu abuelo.

– Sí, aunque es una simple corazonada. Es decir... su diario es el único de los de todos los capitanes de la Novena División que no se encuentra en el archivo, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué...

– ¿Por qué no lo utilizo en su propia defensa?

– Algo así. Es decir, ¿acaso no contenía pruebas de su inocencia? Es un verdadero lío – admití.

– Nada de eso. Te contaré una vieja historia – me tranquilizó. – En aquellos tiempos, de nada le hubiera servido esgrimir su diario, quizás por eso no lo hizo público, esperando que alguien como tú lo hiciera años más tarde y previniera a la Sociedad de Almas de lo que ocurría.

– Pero...

– Sadoq Asharet y sus hombres controlaban por aquel tiempo la justicia, pero no sólo eso. También la mayor parte de los miembros de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis se contaban entre el número de sus leales... marionetas. Lamentablemente, eso yo lo averigüé demasiado tarde, con Kumaru y Keita muertos, no me quedaban muchas opciones.

– Así que optaste por el exilio.

– Eso no explica por qué el diario está aquí y no en la División.

– Un nombre, Saitou Ray.

– ¿El espía de Kyo en el Sereitei?

– ¿Así que era de eso de lo que trabajaba? – se sorprendió. – La verdad es que era uno de los mejores agentes encubiertos que conocí en mi vida. Su condena de destierro llegó bastantes meses más tarde que la de tu abuelo y su teniente, así que seguramente él sustrajo el diario en previsión de lo que el nuevo Capitán, Madjakis, abiertamente opuesto a Kumaru aunque no sabía lo que se cocía por detrás, pudiera descubrirlo.

– Entiendo, pero... ¿qué esperanza nos queda?

– ¿Cómo?

– Si la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis es un grupo cerrado, una sociedad cerrada...

– Por eso tampoco te preocupes – rió. – Por una parte, sin el liderazgo de Sadoq ni de ninguno de sus hijos, la organización se debilitó y perdió adeptos. Por la otra, ¿conoces la fecha de mi destierro? Fue el 3695. ¿Te suena de algo?

– Es la fecha de... ¡el gran incendio de la Cámara!

– Premio. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que antes de irme... "se me cayó una colilla".

– Así que fuera del control de los Ashartîm y de Nadie, la Cámara se renovó completamente con gente neutral...

– Todo lo neutral que puede ser, la historia nunca es neutral – apuntilló. – Pero básicamente es eso: sin esos perros judíos rondando...

– ¡Oye! – le interrumpí enojado. – Eleazar Asharet es ahora mi mejor amigo, y pongo la mano en el fuego por él. Así que a partir de ahora mide tus palabras en lo referente a él...

– ¡Inaudito! – exclamó. – ¡El heredero de los Akano y el heredero de los Ashartîm! ¡Juntos!

– ¿Algún problema? – inquirí amenazante.

– Qué va – negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros. – Ninguno. Simplemente me parecía curioso e irónico.

– Eso no te lo niego.

– Volvamos al objeto de mi visita aquí – reconduje la conversación. – El diario de mi abuelo. ¿Alguna sugerencia de colocación?

– Déjamelo a mí, conozco bien a tu abuelo, cuando éramos compañeros...

Mientras retomaba alguna vieja historia arrinconada durante años en su memoria, comenzó a rebuscar en la habitación. De vez en cuando venteaba, como un perro rastreando su presa. Así, al cabo de unos minutos revolviendo en los recuerdos agitaba victorioso el cuaderno.

– "Diario del Capitán Akano Kumaru 3047-3656" – leyó en alto, antes de tendérmelo. – Toda una leyenda.

Tomé rápidamente el libro y comencé a hojearlo rebuscando entre las páginas, algunas deterioradas por la humedad, algo que me fuera a ser útil en la mañana siguiente. Mientras tanto, Wolf se había acercado al altar y había tomado entre sus manos la espada.

– Yo pondré esto a salvo en un lugar seguro hasta que llegue el momento de devolverla al lugar que le pertenece.

– A la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas – añadí.

– A la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas – repitió él.

– Está bien, me voy entonces, quiero repasar esto tranquilamente antes de que amanezca.

– Corre entonces, te quedan unas pocas horas.

A toda prisa, regresé al Sereitei. Curiosamente, no sé si debido a la euforia del descubrimiento, el camino de vuelta resultó rápido y sencillo. Había sido más fácil infiltrarse en el Sereitei que abandonarlo, lo cual me resultó curioso y me puso alerta ante lo que pudiera ocurrirme. Posiblemente la mano de Henkara estuviera detrás de aquella bajada de guardia o quizás la fiesta que organizaba la Octava División que, dada la hora, debía estar en su punto álgido, tenía algo que ver. Lamentablemente, la entrada en el cuartel no fue tan tranquila.

– ¿Estás loco? – dijo Nalya tras derribarme de un certero puñetazo.

– Vaya – me reí. – El segundo en una noche. Vamos bien...

– ¿Qué cojones pretendías?

– Fui a buscar pruebas que pudieran poner a mi abuelo en el lugar que se merece... y de paso sacar a Kyo de la cárcel.

– ¿Y las encontraste?

– Estas son – anuncié, esgrimiendo triunfal el diario.

– ¡Bien! Bueno... esto... – se aclaró la garganta tras su grito de euforia y recobró el aspecto enfadado de siempre. – Vete a hablar con la jefa, está preocupada.

– No es la única – bromeé, esquivando un nuevo puñetazo y alejándome por el pasillo.


	40. Family Matters X Judgement

– _¿Aún despierta? – le pregunté a Nalya cuando salí a dar un paseo tras explicarle a Henkara lo que había encontrado._

– _¿Y a ti que te importa?_

– _Si te preocupa, me importa – respondí sonriente. – ¿En qué piensas?_

– _Mañana será un día grande – contestó. – Pero es injusto._

– _¿El qué?_

– _Que seas tú y no... tú... el antiguo tú, el que esté luchando por esto – sentenció. – No te lo mereces._

– _Lo sé... pero alguien tiene que hacerlo – repliqué. – ¿Quieres ser tú?_

– _Tampoco me lo merezco... Yo tampoco le creí hasta que era demasiado tarde._

– _¿Cómo lo descubriste?_

– _Conocí a tu abuelo antes que a ti, a este tú – murmuró. – Es decir... lo vi a lo lejos. Fue a tu funeral acompañado de Kyo, ahí fue cuando comencé a sospechar. Y creo que fue la primera vez que oí hablar de Nadie, pero nunca llegué a asociarlo con una organización._

– _Ya veo..._

– _Más te vale que mañana les machaques, Rido – me amenazó. – De lo contrario, no habrá que esperar para que te ejecuten en el Dúo Terminal, lo haré yo misma._

– Antes de que preguntes, – me avisó Henkara mientras nos acercábamos hacia el Cuartel General del Gotei 13 – esto no va a ser algo así como un juicio.

– ¿No? Yo creí que...

– Sé lo que creíste y por eso te lo aviso – me cortó. – Esto será una sesión extraordinaria del Consejo de Capitanes. Ya sabes como funcionan estas cosas – me sonrió.

– ¿Tendrá validez?

– ¿Validez? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

– Me refiero a validez jurídica, legal... ya sabe – respondí. –Es decir, si demuestro aquí la inocencia del Capitán Kumaru... ¿Valdrá de algo o será un esfuerzo vano?

– Afortunadamente para ti, las conclusiones del Consejo serán remitidas a la Cámara. Serán ellos los que dicten sentencia. Así que sí, aunque no tengan ningún tipo de validez ejecutiva, sí que son determinantes, al menos en alguna medida, de la decisión final.

– Entiendo... cuando yo "era" Capitán, las cosas no funcionaban exactamente así.

– ¿Ah, no?

– Supongo que se debe a que todo eran invenciones de mi mente, que tenía que arar con los bueyes que tenía – me autocompadecí .

– Supongo, pero esta es de verdad, es algo muy serio. Incluso ha venido un representante de la Cámara para supervisar el proceso.

– ¿Uno de los cuarenta y seis?

– Eso es.

– Extraordinario – murmuré absorto.

– Y que lo digas – corroboró ella a la vez que se giraba para saludar a los shinigamis de la Primera División que custodiaban la entrada al Cuartel General.

– Capitana Henkara – le saludaron.

– Buenos días, este es el Séptimo Oficial Rido, viene conmigo – informó mi superior. – Está autorizado a asistir a esta reunión.

– ¿En serio? – le susurré cuando habíamos flanqueado la entrada.

– Totalmente – aseveró. – Los Capitanes de la Sexta, Séptima y Décima División apoyaron mi propuesta de "condena".

– Trabajar para usted no es ninguna condena, Capitana.

– Oh, vamos, no me hagas la pelota – bromeó. – Aunque... ya sé que hoy no querrías estar en ningún otro sitio que no fuese aquí.

– Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca.

– Lo sé. Por cierto, – se detuvo mirándome – el hecho de que estés aquí ha propiciado que otros capitanes hayan decidido traer a sus "expertos" en la materia.

– No entiendo – reaccioné.

– Dada la gravedad del asunto, – se aclaró la garganta – se ha permitido que el capitán que así lo desee acuda acompañado de un consejero especial adecuado para el asunto a tratar.

– ¿Quienes?

– Por lo de pronto, por parte de la Novena División serás tú. Por parte de la Sexta, apostaría que vendrá Bone, pues él está llevando el peso de la investigación. El capitán Lone me comentó que aprovecharía la oportunidad y traería al profesor Deiss...

– ¿Al profesor de Historia?

– Exacto, es un experto en la materia – replicó. – Y la capitana Yutaru vendrá con Db, que parece que ha dicho que tenía información que aportar al caso.

– Conozco la historia – asentí.

– No esperaba menos de mi experto – me sonrió.

– ¿Aunque su experto sea alguien designado a la fuerza?

– Aunque no pesara sobre ti esta estúpida sentencia seguirías siendo mi experto en este caso – sentenció. – Si fuera algo técnico hubiera elegido a Eliaz y si simplemente tuviera que enfrentarme a alguien...

– A Nalya o a Pandora – concluí.

– Eso mismo – corroboró. – Pero en este caso necesito de tus conocimientos de historia y de tu velocidad de razonamiento así que la elección estaba más que clara.

– ¡Llegáis tarde! – gritó el capitán Naeros, acompañado de su teniente, que pasaba velozmente a nuestro lado.

– Bien... somos los últimos – resopló la jefa, que parecía haber perdido de golpe la sonrisa. – ¡Pero nada nos detendrá! – se recuperó. – Antes de entrar, no hables si no te lo indico yo u otro de los capitanes. ¿Tienes todo listo?

– Sí – confirmé entregándole el diario. – Le he marcado las páginas más importantes y además lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, he pasado lo poco que restaba de noche estudiándomelo así que si tiene alguna duda...

– No hace falta que me ordenes que te lea la mente – bromeó. – Venga, vamos allá.

– Llega usted tarde, Capitana Henkara – advirtió el Capitán General.

Dispuestos en dos filas de seis miembros cada una, los capitanes de todas las divisiones a excepción de la primera formaban una especie de pasillo que confluía en el gran asiento que ocupaba el Capitán General Ailios, acompañado por el teniente y por una figura de negro con un manto rojo que – deduje – era el representante de la Cámara de los 46. Detrás de cada uno de sus capitanes, los expertos o consejeros de cada División, en su mayor parte, los tenientes.

Así sucedía en el caso de las Divisiones Tercera, Quinta, Octava, Undécima, Duodécima y Decimotercera. Como había advertido la capitana, Bone, Db y el Profesor Deiss se encontraban allí junto a sus respectivos capitanes. Por parte de la Segunda División, junto a la Capitana Dawn se encontraba el líder del escuadrón de ejecutores y tras el Capitán Hellsing se escondía la oficial al mando del Cuartel-Hospital en el momento de nuestra llegada.

Con una disculpa, Henkara y yo avanzamos hacia el lugar que nos correspondía, entre la Octava y la Décima División. Al pararme, saludé a Db, a mi lado, y a Bone, que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, unos pocos metros más allá.

– Como iba diciendo antes de esta interrupción, debido a la gran relevancia del asunto que hoy nos disponemos a tratar, nos acompaña, como todos ustedes saben, un miembro de la Cámara de los 46, el delegado número 376154.

Con un silencioso gesto, el hombre movió su cabeza, cubierta por completo por una capucha y una máscara en orden a mantener su anonimato, como todo lo relacionado con la institución de la que formaba parte. Los capitanes respondieron con un gesto similar, también en silencio y tomaron asiento en unas sillas que traían unos shinigamis rasos a la orden de su capitán.

– Para agilizar la sesión lo más posible, pues todos deseamos resolver este engorroso asunto cuanto antes, los expertos de cada División podrán intervenir ellos directamente en lugar de sus capitanes – informó. – Lo harán en orden ascendente según su División, pero debido a la presencia entre nosotros del profesor Yvan Deiss, me gustaría que comenzásemos esta sesión extraordinaria con una lección de historia. Por favor, profesor Deiss, ¿sería tan amable de refrescarnos la memoria acerca de lo sucedido en el año 3656?

– ¿Voy a tener que hablar? – murmuré sorprendido.

– No tenía ni idea – admitió mi capitana. – Pero no te preocupes,

Con parsimonia, el viejo profesor de la Academia se dirigió al centro de la sala y comenzó a explicar los sucesos de entonces como si de una de sus clases magistrales se tratase. En comparación con mi tiempo como su alumno, ahora que sabía la verdad me hervía la sangre al escuchar la versión oficial de los hechos. Tenía ganas de saltar y contestarle pero la Capitana Henkara me disuadió telepáticamente en favor de nuestra posterior alocución.

– Muchas gracias, profesor – intervino el Capitán Ailios mientra el maestro regresaba a su asiento., Ahora, retomemos por tanto el curso normal de las intervenciones. Siendo que la Primera, Tercera, Quinta y Octava División, así como los Escuadrones Undécimo a Decimotercero han decidido no aportar expertos, seguiremos el siguiente orden: comenzarán interviniendo los responsables de la Segunda y Cuarta División que participaron de una u otra forma en el caso y el oficial Bone, de la Sexta División, nos presentará el informe completo sobre el asunto en cuestión que realizó el equipo de investigación. A su término, intervendrán los representantes de la Novena y Décima División – explicó de forma aséptica, como si aquello fuese algo rutinario.

Consecutivamente, subieron al estrado el Líder del Pelotón de Ejecutores y la Tercera Oficial de la Cuarta División. Ambos explicaron detalladamente su parte en el asunto y descubrí, que, al parecer, pesaban sobre mí dos cargos de resistencia a la autoridad, que se sumaban al de complicidad en alta traición. Henkara se apresuró a rechazar dichas acusaciones alegando que ya habían sido discutidas con anterioridad y que había sobre ellas sentencia firme.

Bone tomo la palabra a continuación y se remitió continuamente a los informes que habían elaborado él, Kuniko y el resto de oficiales de la Sexta División que habían participado en el aparato investigador. Avalado con las intervenciones de su Capitán, se vio libre de una molesta ronda de preguntas en las que algunos capitanes incidían en el hecho de "su cercanía y la de otros oficiales del equipo con los implicados" con afán de "reducir los hechos a la más pura objetividad". Al final, el General tuvo que interrumpir violentamente aquel interrogatorio para luego proceder a darme paso.

Tímida y temerosamente, me levanté de mi asiento mientras Db me deseaba suerte. Miré a la Capitana, en la que descubrí un gesto de confianza, cogí el diario y las carpetas de informes que cuidadosamente había preparado y subí lentamente al estrado mientras paseaba la mirada por toda la sala. Nerviosamente, coloqué las carpetas en el atril y me aclaré la garganta.

De repente, el miedo desapareció. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y sabía, por encima de todas las cosas, que aquello iba a salir bien. La verdad estaba de mi parte no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Y, al final, la verdad siempre vence.

– La justicia prevalecerá – me susurré casi inaudiblemente.

Volví a aclararme la garganta y cerré los ojos respirando profundamente para ordenar mínimamente mis ideas. Eché una última mirada a los papeles con las anotaciones que había tomado a lo largo de aquella reunión y llegó el momento de empezar.

– Buenos días, capitanes, delegado – saludé protocolariamente. – Consciente de que en estos días pasados he sido el causante, o al menos me he visto involucrado, en una serie de acontecimientos que han sido los que nos han traído hasta aquí, me gustaría pedirles antes de comenzar, disculpas por los contratiempos que esto haya podido causarles.

» Me gustaría pedir disculpas también al Profesor Deiss, que sabe que le tengo en gran aprecio desde mis días de academia, pues creo que en este asunto me veo moralmente obligado a llevarle la contraria a él y a la doctrina que tanto tiempo lleva enseñando en la Academia... Aunque tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que lo hago – sonreí mirando hacia Db.

» Para no extender mucho mi intervención, expondré mi tesis central: el hombre de cuya sentencia estamos tratando hoy, Nakajima Kyo, es, al igual que su Capitán, Akano Kumaru, inocente de todos los cargos por los que en su día fueron imputados.

Murmullos de desconcierto y desaprobación inundaron la sala. Aproveché el caos del momento para buscar la mirada aprobatoria de la Capitana y beber un sorbo de agua del vaso que estratégicamente estaba situado a la derecha del atril.

– Sé que resulta una gran osadía pronunciar estas palabras hoy, setecientos años después, tan ligeramente pero confío en poder demostrárselo en base a las pruebas que he podido encontrar.

Comencé a desarrollar toda la historia relativa a aquellos hechos tal y como Nalya, por habérsela oído al otro yo, Kyo y Wolf me la habían contado y tal y como estaba escrita en el diario de mi abuelo. Tranquilamente, sin atropellos, expuse los detalles de la investigación primitiva que la Novena División había llevado sobre las actividades del Grupo Nadie, para continuar con los sucesos que rodearon la muerte de los Ashartîm (tratando de evitar entrar en detalles alegando "no saber nada en concreto" hasta estar seguro de las intenciones de Eliaz respecto a aquello), la captura y la huida de Kumaru y su teniente, la muerte de Keita y el exilio de Káiser Wolf.

Cada vez que se afirmaba algo de relativa importancia, un murmullo impaciente llenaba la sala, momento que aprovechaba para tomar aire, repasar los datos y reorganizar todas las ideas en torno a las que estaba desarrollando todo.

– Como dije al comienzo de mi exposición, – concluí – confío en que poder presentar las pruebas necesarias para respaldar mis investigaciones. Como prueba principal me gustaría presentar este diario, que contiene las actividades del Capitán Akano Kumaru hasta el momento de su condena y en el que se narra con especial detalle la noche de la caída de los Kaimitsu y los Ashartîm, que estaba investigando cuando fue apresado. Asimismo, confío en que lo en él expuesto se vea respaldado por los correspondientes diarios de los Capitanes Minami y Wolf, de la Cuarta y Décima División.

– Así es, al menos en el caso que concierne a mi División, General – intervino de improviso el Capitán Hellsing, que sostenía un cuaderno en su mano. – Cuando se nos citó para esta reunión, procuré reunir todo el material posible que estuviese relacionado con la muerte aparente de los traidores.

– Muchas grac...

– Me parece interesante advertir la conducta a simple vista paranoide del Capitán Minami en los meses posteriores a la huida del Capitán Akano y hasta su muerte, que se convierte en racional observando toda esta historia – añadió. – Es información a la que el Oficial Rido no ha podido acceder.

– ¿Alguna declaración con respecto al diario del Capitán Wolf, Capitana Nara? – intervino el General, tratando de poner orden.

– No todavía, General – respondió Yutaru. – Acabo de enviar recado por una mariposa infernal a mi teniente para que averigüe todo lo...

– No va a hacer falta – anunció una nueva voz que irrumpía en la sala.

Con gran estruendo, Káiser Wolf alcanzó el centro de la estancia rápidamente y se situó a mi lado sonriente. Los capitanes y el resto de los allí presentes, alarmados unos, asombrados otros no paraban de gesticular ante la aparición inesperada de una leyenda viva entre ellos.

– Te dije que era incapaz de no hacer nada.

– ¿Y la espada?

– En lugar seguro.

– ¿Dónde?

– En lugar seguro – repitió.

– Genial, muy explicativo – bufé. – Disculpe General esta intromisión no programada por mi parte del Capitán...

– Déjate de formalismos – me interrumpió Wolf. – Bien, vengo a corroborar con mi palabra todo lo que ha dicho el Oficial Rido.

– ¡Señor Wolf! – gritó Ailios, tratando inútilmente de recuperar la compostura. – ¡Esa no es manera de irrumpir! ¡Y menos después de tanto tiempo!

– Da gusto cuando tus antiguos alumnos llegan tan alto – se rió él, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. – Uno se siente realizado como maestro...

– ¿Maestro?

– ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó sorprendido. – Profesor titular de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo – se jactó. – Todo un catedrático que dirían en la tierra.

Cuando el ambiente estuvo muy calmado tuve que dejar el estrado tras una indicación del Capitán General Ailios para que Káiser Wolf pudiera contestar desde allí a la infinidad de preguntas que, algunos con la devoción que se le brinda a un ídolo, iban formulando los allí presentes.

– ¿De dónde has sacado a este tipo? – me preguntó Db.

– Lo encontré por ahí – respondí.

– Muy concreto – se quejó. – ¿No te suena a alguien?

– ¿A Gaby? – contesté. – Sí, yo también lo pensé en cuanto lo vi. ¡Si hasta se apellida Wolf!

– Es demasiada coincidencia.

– ¿Padre o Abuelo?

– Gaby nació en el mundo mortal así que la línea temporal quedaría alterada porque...

– Yo digo que abuelo, si es de la misma generación del tuyo y "oficialmente" tenéis la misma edad...

– Pues yo digo que padre – aposté. – Y el que falle paga la fiesta de celebración de que esto va a salir bien.

– ¿Eso crees?

– ¿Tú ves cómo lo miran? – le pregunté. – Incluso los ojos de ese tipo de la Cámara rezuman admiración debajo de esa máscara. Es capaz de librarse por haber incendiado medio Sereitei incluso.

– ¿Otra apuesta?

– No, qué va. No quiero desplumarte, – me reí entre dientes – Pollito.

– ¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabes es...?

– Las noticias vuelan.

– Pues vaya noticias...

– Una vez escuchado lo que el Capitán Wolf tenía que decir, – anunció la voz del Capitán Ailios retomando cuando el objeto de nuestra apuesta tomó asiento entre Db y yo – prosigamos con el turno de intervenciones. Oficial Rido, ¿tiene algo más que añadir a su exposición?.

– Lo cierto es que sí. Me gustaría si es posible añadir un par de datos más a mi exposición que se vio truncada por la aparición del Capitán, General.

– Adelante, Oficial Rido, sea breve.

– Lo seré, gracias – dije mientras regresaba al estrado. – Lo que ahora les voy a relatar ha dejado ya de tener relación directa con Akano Kumaru y Nakajima Kyo y por eso he decidido relegarlo hasta el final. Aún así, considero conveniente exponerlo aquí como hechos complementarios ya que desembocaron en la muerte del Capitán Kumaru que condujo irremediablemente hacia esta situación y porque, independientemente de la resolución sobre el antiguo teniente Kyo, considero que deben ser tenidos en cuenta en previsión de futuros incidentes del estilo.

» Como bien saben a lo largo de mi discurso he mencionado repetidas veces la existencia de un grupo terrorista llamado "Nadie", presumiblemente dirigido e ideado por el Capitán Sadoq Asharet, que lleva actuando en la Sociedad de Almas desde hace al menos setecientos años.

» Siendo que la última actuación conocida de ese grupo ha sido el asesinato de Akano Kumaru, podemos desvincular a éste de dicha organización y reconocer que, pese a la ausencia conocida de su líder ha continuado sus actuaciones desde hace al menos poco más de cincuenta años, con los incidentes que muchos de ustedes recordarán en un examen de graduación en la Academia, en el que murió un Académico, Akano Rido... es decir, yo – añadí tras una pequeña pausa.

» Además de esos dos acontecimientos, directamente ligados con el Capitán Akano y con su familia, Nakajima Kyo y el Capitán Káiser Wolf han manifestado que dicho movimiento es el responsable del ataque a la Torre del Destino en el que se dieron por muertos Akano Kumaru y Nakajima Kyo.

– Y que les permitió escapar – apostilló el Capitán Neburo.

– Indudablemente, Señor, – reaccioné – pero creo que el diario que ha presentado el Capitán Hellsing explicará suficientemente ese punto.

» Como opinión personal, y algo que mencioné en el interrogatorio, analizando los uniformes de los atacantes y los "vigilantes" que estaban dispersos por el Distrito 57 Oeste y alrededores en los sucesos acaecidos anteayer, asumo que el Grupo Nadie está detrás también de la masacre de Dar es Salaam en la que casi se acaba con la vida de El... Mirumoto Eliaz. Los datos de dicho incidente pueden ser consultados en el expediente 193/4350 en el Archivo General.

» Finalmente, y espero que este punto lo desarrolle mejor y más profundamente el Oficial Db de la Décima División, podrían haber planeado un ataque a la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas según refiere un incidente registrado por su División alrededor del 4300.

» Eso es todo – concluí, cerrando la única carpeta con la que había retornado tras la irrupción de Wolf. – Gracias por su tiempo, Capitán General, Capitanes y señor Delegado.

– Su turno, Oficial Db.

– Suerte – le deseé cuando pasaba por mi lado. – ¿Qué tal lo he hecho, Capitana?

– Entre tú y ese loco – sonrió – creo que tenemos la partida ganada.

– ¿Lo cree o lo sabe? – le dije.

– Digamos que "tengo una corazonada" – volvió a sonreír. – Como la tuya con ese diario.


	41. Family Matters XI On my Way Home

_Acercó su espada a mi cabeza y me tocó con la base de la empuñadura. Calor y paz inundaban mi alma como no lo había sentido desde que aquella maldita cadena se había cortado, una cadena que me ataba a un cuerpo que no quería y a una vida que odiaba. Por eso la corté de raíz. Un hombre solo es un hombre desahuciado y para mí ya no podía existir una enésima oportunidad. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar._

– _Vuelves a casa – oí a lo lejos._

– ¡Traigo noticias! – exclamó Xemi que entraba corriendo en el comedor con los periódicos en la mano.

– Es... lógico – musitó Arturo. – Traes el periódico en la mano.

– Gran observación – masculló divertido Okita entre bocado y bocado de la tostada.

– ¡Que no! – insistió Xemi. – ¡Rido! – gritó buscándome con la mirada a través de la ventana.

– ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – pregunté, descolgándome del árbol en el que me había sentado para tratar de descansar un rato.

La excitación producida por los acontecimientos de la muerte de Kumaru se había ido disipando paulatinamente y pude descansar, no sin cierto nerviosismo mientras aún esperábamos por unos resultados que parecían no querer llegar nunca.

– ¡Mira! – dijo poniéndome los periódicos en la mano.

– Deja de gritar, ¿vale? – le pedí mientras me sentaba y ponía la vista sobre ellos. – ¡"Sorprendente decisión en la Cámara de los 46"!

– ¿Algo que ver con lo tuyo? – se interesó Okita.

– Sí – confirmé. – "En la pasada madrugada, la Cámara de los 46 ha decretado contra toda sorpresa anular la sentencia de muerte que pesaba contra el antiguo teniente de la Novena División, Nakajima Kyo, debido a la aportación de pruebas que parecen demostrar su inocencia así como la del antiguo capitán, Akano Kumaru. Esta decisión fue propiciada, al parecer, por las conclusiones de bla bla bla bla..." – leí en alto atropelladamente. – "Es posible que Nakajima, que debía ser conducido hoy a la Torre del Destino en espera de la fecha final de su ejecución, abandone la prisión en las próximas horas." ¡Victoria!

– ¡Victoria! – gritó Okita, apoyando mi exclamación.

– No sabes cuanto me alegro – afirmó Arturo.

– Te puedo asegurar que yo más – respondí. – ¿Sabéis donde está Nalya? Tengo que contarle esto.

– Sigue durmiendo.

– Sí, es demasiado temprano, al parecer también estuvo toda la noche en vela.

– Si me disculpáis... – dije, levantándome a toda prisa.

Salí del comedor con los periódicos en la mano y me dirigí al ala de oficiales con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Me paré delante del cuarto de mi amiga y llamé a la puerta repetidamente hasta que recibí un gruñido que me invitaba a pasar.

– Levántate, rápido – le insté.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – protestó.

– ¡Lee! – le tiré los periódicos encima de la cama.

– Está bien. Date la vuelta – indicó.

Seguí sus órdenes, recogí el periódico y me giré par que ella pudiera arreglarse sin miradas indirectas. A una indicación suya, volví a darme la vuelta y ella tomó la prensa en sus manos y la miró. Al comenzar a leer sus ojos comenzaron a salirse casi de sus órbitas a medida que iba descubriendo lo que había ocurriendo. Por su expresión adiviné que estaba al menos tan contenta como yo, que no cabía en mí de la excitación.

– Lo... lo... ¡Lo has hecho! – dijo propinándome un fuerte abrazo.

Por un momento, por encima de todo, del hecho de que Akano Kumaru y Nakajima Kyo podrían recuperar de algún modo su antigua dignidad, aunque fuera post-mortem, en aquel instante para mí sólo existía aquel abrazo. Algo tan simple, por lo que llevaba suspirando desde que dejase la realidad alternativa que había creado para mí Balmung, fue capaz de hacerme olvidar todo lo demás. ¿Qué más daría todo? Ya podía estar acabándose el mundo, lloviendo ascuas ardientes a nuestro alrededor o despedazándose el suelo bajo nuestros pies. Nalya me estaba abrazando y, en aquel momento, esa era la única y la más importante verdad que existía bajo el firmamento y me hacía inmensamente feliz, más que todo lo que había conseguido en los días anteriores.

– Vamos – dije cuando la emoción del momento se había disipado y ella se había separado de mí.

– ¿A dónde?

– Hay un sitio al que quiero ir – indiqué.

– ¿A dónde?

– A casa – contesté.

– A... casa... – repitió ella embobada.

– Te lo dije una vez ¿Recuerdas? – respondí con naturalidad, casi mecánicamente. – Te dije que volvería a casa cuando dejásemos la Aca...

Observando su rostro, su mirada extrañada, sorprendida, nostálgica, desconcertada e, incluso, asustada, me detuve: yo nunca había dicho antes aquellas palabras. No al menos este yo, el que había vivido y muerto en el mundo mortal. No, aquellas palabras, aunque salidas de mi boca no eran de ninguna forma, bajo ningún concepto mías.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía un hogar al que regresar más que aquel Distrito 57 Oeste, y no era allí hacia donde una pulsión en mi interior me pedía ir. No, sabía que al lugar que me refería no era aquel.

¿Podría ser que aquellas palabras fueran la verbalización de un deseo, de una chispa de un anhelo arrinconado en lo más profundo de mi espíritu desde antes incluso de mi nacimiento? No, no parecía posible que fuese así... pero, sin embargo, era. De alguna forma, aquel deseo latente se había escapado a través de mis palabras mostrando al mundo que aquel quien una vez había sido seguía de alguna forma vivo en algún lugar dentro de mí.

– Yo... – traté de disculparme. – No quería decir... eso... creo.

– Vamos – ordenó secamente una vez se repuso de la sorpresa.

Tratando de dejar todo aquel embrollo atrás, salimos inmediatamente del cuartel, como si estuviésemos escapando de la conversación, camino del Distrito 7 Oeste, el hogar de la familia Akano. Por el camino, mientras avanzábamos silenciosos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Por qué precisamente entonces había surgido aquello en aquel momento? ¿Quizás se debía a que lo acontecido había sobresaltado mi espíritu de tal forma que había despertado aquellos recuerdos escondidos? ¿Era aquello posible?

Según los libros, el alma se "reiniciaba" durante el proceso de migración. La teoría afirmaba que el sujeto, a pesar de ser el mismo, era como un nuevo individuo, sin ningún recuerdo. Sin embargo, aquello parecía demostrar todo lo contrario.

– _¿Pero como sabías tú lo de mi pasado?_

– _Hay partes de una persona que no cambian durante el proceso de la transmigración del alma. Son cosas que pueden parecer nimias, sutiles, pero marcan el carácter: los gestos, la forma de hablar... Gracias a ellas, las almas reencarnadas mantienen la apariencia y se comportan en las formas básicas de forma muy parecida. Pero lo que más importa aquí es que algunos recuerdos quedan eternamente grabados en el alma. Son imborrables._

Sí, aquella vez, Balmung había afirmado que los restos del alma anterior permanecían en lo más profundo de la actual, especialmente aquellos que habían marcado profundamente su vida. Así había conseguido el espíritu de mi espada recrear un enorme escenario basado en sus emociones y recuerdos.

Una sola pregunta rondaba mi mente: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente en aquel preciso momento? Parecía como si aquella presencia interior hubiera aprovechado aquel acontecimiento para abrirse paso entre los recovecos y laberintos de mi mente.

Casi sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, habíamos llegado al frontal de una mansión antigua, de estilo oriental. Frente a ella se extendía un cuidado jardín en el que crecía un gran olivo, desentonando así con el aspecto general de la construcción, que recordaba a las grandes películas de samurais que proyectaban en el mundo mortal.

– ¿Aquí es?

Nalya asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza y me indicó que me quedara detrás, en un sitio donde no pudiera ser visto por quien abriera la puerta. Sin entenderlo, obedecí sin siquiera preguntarle por sus motivaciones. Ella se acercó a la puerta, respiró profundamente, me miró y luego llamó a la puerta.

– ¿Tú otra vez? – preguntó una voz masculina que abría la puerta. – ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– Vengo a enmendar un error – respondió Nalya entre titubeos.

¿Enmendar un error? Era algo que nunca habría entendido como propio de ella, una novedad en los años que llevaba conociéndola. ¿A qué se refería con un error? ¿Podía ser que Nalya hubiera dado un paso adelante en su personalidad sin yo darme cuenta? Suele pasar que, cuando tratamos mucho con una persona, no nos solemos dar cuenta de esos cambios que se van produciendo poco a poco, muy poco a poco. ¿Era este caso? Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios sin darme yo cuenta.

– No un error mío – se apresuró a corregir, echando por tierra mi razonamiento y mi sonrisa. – Un error suyo.

– ¿Un error mío? – respondió el anfitrión, tan extrañado como yo.

– Hace doce años me echaste de aquí con malos modos porque, según tú, – le espetó con su habitual tono insolente – estaba mintiendo. Pues bien hoy vengo a demostrarte a ti y a tu familia que eso es una mentira.

Entendiendo las intenciones de Nalya, di en ese momento un paso al frente poniéndome a la vista de aquel que abría la puerta: un hombre maduro, que aparentaría 40 años de los mortales, aunque sabía que tendría al menos siete siglos de vida. Su estatura era aproximadamente igual a la mía, aunque su complexión era ligeramente más débil y huesuda, no sólo por la falta de entrenamiento, sino posiblemente por ser así por naturaleza. En su pelo moreno despuntaban las primeras canas, tímidas, en los laterales mientras que la característica marca que resulta en la cara después del afeitado en aquellos hombres que poseen una barba tupida dominaba su huesudo rostro.

Sus ojos castaños, más allá de la estupefacción propia del momento, reflejaban la mirada de un hombre cansado del paso de los años pero que no había perdido la esperanza, la mirada confiada y dulce de alguien que ha pasado por mil y una batallas pero que se negaba a perder la inocencia; la mirada de un niño juguetón encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto que no se resigna a sus propios recuerdos; una mirada llena de la sabiduría, dulzura, ternura; una mirada que sólo había encontrado en otra persona a lo largo de toda mi existencia: en Akano Kumaru. Todo lo que leí en los ojos de Akano Youichi en aquel momento contrastaba, paradójicamente, la impresión que, a través de las historias de Nalya, me había llegado de él como alguien intransigente y amargado, imagen que se derrumbaba ante mí mientras le observaba.

Hace tiempo, un psicólogo y filósofo dijo que el hombre se descubre a sí mismo en el rostro del otro, en la mirada del otro, y lo que veía yo en el reflejo de sus ojos podía definirse en una única palabra: felicidad, esa felicidad que resulta de un deseo colmado, de una esperanza cumplida. Cariño, sorpresa, alegría, satisfacción, acogida... en aquellos ojos encontré muchas de las cosas que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y que, poco a poco, había ido consiguiendo. En resumen, en la mirada de aquel hombre descubrí un hogar.

– Ri... – balbuceó, con unas incipientes lágrimas empañándole los ojos. – ¡Rido!

Como si de un sentimentaloide programa de reencuentros, de esos que de cuando en cuando inundan la televisión de los mortales, donde gente, muchas veces privada del debido sentido de la intimidad, relata sus peripecias vitales, aquel hombre lloroso se abalanzó hacia mí con los brazos hasta fundirnos en un abrazo.

Sabía desde el primer momento que esa era una de las múltiples reacciones posibles por parte de mi padre. Podríamos decir que estaba intelectualmente preparado; pero esa previsión no atendía a lo afectivo y emocional, y me uní a su llanto a pesar de que mis lazos con aquella persona formaban parte de una cada vez más perceptible presencia en mi interior que no era yo, pero con la que, al mismo lo tiempo, me iba conformando cada vez más y más.

Había conocido varias "familias" a lo largo de mi existencia: la gente del distrito, los compañeros de la Academia, con muchos de los cuales había perdido el contacto, mis amigos y mis compañeros de División... pero con todos ellos el lazo era, en cierto modo, accidental. Había sido el destino quien nos había unido.

No, enfrente de mí, rodeándome fervorosamente con sus brazos, había un padre, lazos sanguíneos... algo que nunca antes había conocido, ni siquiera durante mi vida mortal. Por aquel entonces, la palabra "padre" sólo hacía referencia al representante masculino de un grupo de personas que, por un hipócrita sentido del altruismo, habían decidido acogerme en su casa, bien fuera para cubrir una serie de necesidades afectivas que no eran capaces de satisfacer de modo natural, bien fuera para satisfacer su sentido de la solidaridad.

"Pura hipocresía", digo, si lo entendemos desde el punto de vista del yo que no conocía la Sociedad de Almas: un joven amargado, inseguro, indeciso, desagradecido, reservado e irascible para que los otros son el verdadero demonio, como afirmaría Sartre, y para el que la relación interpersonal suponía la peor de las penitencias; un cobarde que había preferido huir a afrontar sus propios problemas y tratar de ponerles un remedio; un hombre que había decidido forjarse una dura coraza que lo previniera de ese gran fantasma llamado "el otro", "lo otro", que lo amenazaba constantemente, convirtiéndose al fin en un animal solitario que incluso había perdido el derecho a considerarse un hombre, una persona.

Era, sin duda, un muerto en vida que, paradójicamente, devino en un vivo entre los muertos. En efecto, si mi decisión de huir, de abandonar la vida, había constituido un punto de no-retorno desde el punto de vida mortal, había resultado ser el verdadero punto de inflexión a partir del cual encontré el verdadero sentido de lo que significaba estar vivo, la última y necesaria crisis para hacerme entender, aunque fuera a golpes, que el mundo no está ahí para hacerme daño, si no para llevarme hacia la felicidad.

Sí, aquello fue una verdadera invitación a la felicidad. El "Vuelves a casa" que tímidamente escuché salir de la boca de Nalya cuando mi espíritu comenzaba su camino hacia la Sociedad de Almas había significado realmente un esperanzador "Ven a la vida", en una segunda oportunidad, en dejar de comprender la existencia como un tormento y comenzar a entenderla como un gran regalo: estaba vivo no por los méritos de un viejo cobarde como yo si no porque alguien había decidido hacerme regresar a la vida.

No, antes de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas no podía decirse que estuviera verdaderamente vivo. Fue a partir de entonces cuando todo cambió, cuando comencé a conocer lo que significaba verdaderamente la vida. Primero fue la llegada al Distrito, Yonas y el maestro: el inicio de un camino que me llevó a donde estaba ahora; la Academia, que había supuesto el toparme con mi verdadera vocación; la División, donde había comprendido lo que significaba verdaderamente la amistad; ahora llegaba el paso final: la familia.

Curiosamente, era el proceso inverso al de cualquier ser humano normal, que se cría y crece primero en la familia, luego en el grupo de cercanos y amigos, luego llega la verdadera educación de cara a su final integración en la sociedad. Era irónico que el camino de un antisocial como había sido yo fuera justamente el contrario. Sonaba como una verdadera oportunidad para volver a empezar, y en realidad así lo había sido.

Ante todo, todos mis recuerdos estaban atravesados por una figura: una mujer de pelo y ojos carmesíes que había transformado mi vida, que era la protagonista de los momentos decisivos de mi historia como la ceremonia del funeral de mi alma o la muerte de Yonas y que era el objeto de ese sentimiento que podríamos considerar el culmen, la cima, de la apertura al otro, al mundo, por parte de una persona: era la mujer que amaba.

Hasta tal punto tenía, y sigo teniendo, ésto presente que mentiría si negara que, en cierto modo, detrás de todas las acciones que había emprendido para salvar la reputación del maestro Kunishi, de Akano Kumaru, junto a los lazos que con él me unían, se escondía un deseo imperceptible de devolverle a ella lo que había perdido cuando Akano Rido había muerto. De esa forma, tratando de actuar como, creía, se comportaría él, intentaba compensar su pérdida de la que yo, podría pensarse que de un modo irracional e inmotivado, me hacía a mí mismo responsable.

Tras el abrazo, Akano Youichi me condujo hacia el interior de la vieja casona donde, quizás prevenida por el ruido procedente de la entrada y siguiendo un afianzado hábito, una mujer de mediana edad servía, de espaldas a la puerta, el té sobre una pequeña mesita situada en el centro de un salón decorado al estilo oriental.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrí la preciosa figura de una mujer de mediana edad, algo más joven que mi padre, en cuyo rostro destacaban, como dos luceros en la noche, dos ojos de un intenso color verde. A juzgar por el parecido, aquella debía ser mi madre, suposición que se confirmó cuando, dejando caer la bandeja del te, entre sorprendida y confusa, me tomó entre sus brazos como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.

Fue entonces cuando, sobrepasado por los acontecimientos y fruto de un incomprensible estado de perturbación, pues era la primera vez que yo veía a aquellas personas y, por tanto, mi vinculo afectivo con ellas era, a priori, nulo, brotó el llanto desde mi interior. Sí, ahora tenía un padre y una madre, lo más básico que tiene un ser humano: una familia.

Aquella dulzura y aquella ternura con la que aquella mujer me sostenía contra su pecho, como intuyendo todo lo que había sufrido durante "mi largo exilio vital" y tratando de consolarme, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo nuevo. Entonces comprendí aquel dicho de _"madre no hay más que una" _y sentí una gran envidia ante todos aquellos que habían podido disfrutar de aquello toda su vida y una profunda vergüenza por haberme negado a experimentarlo antes, cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando aquella gente había querido tratarme verdaderamente como un hijo.

– Vengo con noticias – anuncié después de que la excitación que había rodeado mi llegada se hubiera disipado parcialmente.

– ¿La muerte de tu abuelo? – preguntó mi padre, escéptico. – Espero que ahora se nos de una nueva oportunidad a los Akano.

Esa era la actitud hacia el Capitán Kumaru que Nalya había comentado alguna vez recordando los comentarios que había hecho yo al respecto en mi anterior vida. Pero no era tan dura como la había prejuzgado, sino que más bien estaba cargada de nostalgia y autorreproche, quizás por no haber seguido el mismo camino.

– Padre... – traté de calmarlo. – El abuelo era inocente.

– Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian – suspiró. – ¡Esa es la actitud que te llevó a la muerte! ¿Quieres repetir?

– Si es por una causa justa... – observé.

– ¿Una causa justa? – bramó. – ¡No había causa más justa que la del honorable Capitán Kumaru! ¡¿Qué consiguió?! ¡Dime!

– Convertir un despojo humano en Shinigami – apuntó Nalya adelantándose a cualquier tipo de réplica.

– Fue mi maestro – añadí, a modo de explicación de su afirmación. – Y yo fui la última persona que habló con él...

– Tú eres... – comenzó a decir, aparentemente más calmado, para luego detenerse.

– ¿Quién?

Como si hubiera recordado algo vital, se levantó a toda prisa y se dirigió a la habitación contigua rápidamente. Poco después apareció sosteniendo con admiración la espada que una semana antes había confiado a Kaiser Wolf.

– "Un lugar seguro" – sonreí recordando lo que había dicho el viejo capitán lobezno.

– El Capitán vino a verme la semana pasada y me trajo esto – explicó. – Un par de días después, ya que las noticias no llegan muy rápido fuera del Sereitei y de los primeros dos o tres distritos, nos enteramos de la muerte de mi padre. El Capitán Wolf me dijo que "el último discípulo del Capitán Kumaru y la última persona en verlo con vida" se lo había dado. Cuando traté de preguntarle por su identidad – rió nostálgico – se esfumó.

– Así que eras tú – terció mi madre en un tono que denotaba orgullo maternal.

– No sólo eso – volvió a adelantarse Nalya antes de que respondiera. – También ha cumplido la promesa de s... que les hizo – corrigió, pues debió darse cuenta de que así les sentaría mejor.

El tono de orgullo que había encontrado en la voz de mi madre estaba sorprendentemente presente también en la de la Cuarta Oficial de la División. No sólo eso, un tinte de euforia y triunfalismo al pronunciar las palabras referentes al cumplimiento de la promesa de Rido se dejaron entrever en claro contraste con su habitual tono frío y realista hasta el extremo.

Nada más terminar de hablar, mi amiga arrancó la prensa de mi mano y la depositó encima de la mesa. Mi padre la leyó atentamente y comenzó a temblar de emoción a medida que avanzaba en el artículo hasta desembocar en un intenso mar de lágrimas que demostraba cuánto había esperado aquel momento en que nuestra familia se viese libre de toda culpa.

"Sí, todo está cumplido", sentí dentro de mí. No había duda, era Akano Rido quien hablaba y quien saltaba de emoción dentro de mí. No en vano, aquel era su gran día.


	42. Family Matters XII Forgotten Souls

– _Así que Akano Rido – sonrió ella._

– _Sí, señora._

– _Interesante apellido – dijo, inclinando su cabeza y haciendo que los cascabeles que pendían de su pelo sonasen. – ¿A que adivino por qué quieres ingresar en esta División?_

– _No creo que haya ninguna duda – sonreí burlón. – ¡Es la División del gran Akano Kumaru! ¡No podía estar en otra!_

– _¡Eso es!_

Pocos días después, los recuerdos de Akano Rido seguían aflorando en mi mente de forma espontánea e impredecible. A pesar de unas primeras confusiones iniciales, conseguí habituarme a ellos logrando que pasaran desapercibidos a los ojos del resto del mundo. Me había prometido que hablaría de ello con la capitana, pues sus dotes psíquicas podían ayudarme a comprender mejor todo lo que acontecía dentro de mí. ¿Sería que todo aquello había despertado de nuevo a Akano Rido? En cualquier caso, lo mejor era esperar a la que situación se tranquilizara.

Con Kyo todavía en la prisión, los corrillos de personas ávidas de información discutiendo sobre la situación que se estaba viviendo se multiplicaban hasta el punto de haber tomado por completo todos y cada uno de los rincones del Sereitei. La sociedad estaba fuertemente dividida entre los que se aferraban a las mentiras del vencedor y los que preferían confiar en la verdad del vencido, aunque ambos papeles, el de vencedor y el de vencido, iban difuminándose más y más hasta el punto de convertirse en pequeñas manchas del pasado.

En todo aquel ambiente, si algo se puso de manifiesto, era que hay personas más predispuestas que otras a renunciar a sus certezas cuando las contrastaban con lo que parecía la verdad. Lo que era cierto, sin lugar a dudas, es que, a pesar de que personas concretas hubieran cambiado de opinión, en general, desplazar unas convicciones tan afianzadas desde hacía tanto tiempo no era tarea fácil y aquello repercutía formidablemente en la profunda tensión social que flotaba en el ambiente.

Gracias a esta tirantez, los rumores, como si de seres vivos se tratase, nacían, crecían, se reproducían y morían a un ritmo vertiginoso cada vez que un "iluminado" decía haber escuchado o visto algo "secreto", prohibido para el resto de los mortales. A este comportamiento ayudaba el absoluto secretismo que rodeaba a las reuniones que los Capitanes mantenían incluso hasta altas horas de la madrugada y a las cuales nadie tenía acceso. Supuestas decisiones, sospechas, condenas… cualquier cosa era el objeto de tan extendidas conjeturas según las cuales, valga como ejemplo, Nakajima Kyo habría sido puesto en libertad al menos unas quince o dieciséis veces en dos o tres días.

Fue en medio de todo este ambiente, al que muy pocos, un reducido número de "elegidos", era capaz de sustraerse, cuando se anunció finalmente y de manera oficial que Akano Kumaru y Nakajima Kyo habían sido declarados inocentes por la Cámara de los 46. Aquello conllevaría, por tanto, la liberación de éste último. No sólo eso, sino que, probablemente, fuera el causante de un último paso que era restablecer la antigua dignidad perdida de los antiguos oficiales (de mayor o menor rango) Nakajima, Wolf, Akano y Saitou, estos dos de forma póstuma, y un cambio radical en la forma de ver la historia de nuestra sociedad.

Aquella mañana, mientras ojeaba los periódicos y trataba, acompañado de un tazón de chocolate, de abstraerme de toda la rumorología que, especialmente, circundaba al cuartel de nuestra División, me imaginaba la reacción del profesor Deiss, en su viejo despacho, rehaciendo aquellos viejos apuntes acerca de la monstruosa traición de Akano Kumaru que durante tantos años había explicado a los jóvenes que aspiraban llegar algún día a ser shinigamis.

– Por lo menos son sólo un par de clases – me sonreí.

– ¡Buenos días! – gritó Eliaz, salido de la nada, mientras masticaba una tostada por encima de mi hombro.

– ¡Oye! – protesté. – ¡Me estás pringando el uniforme de mermelada! ¡Y casi me dejas sordo!

– Parece que todo ha acabado – suspiró, haciendo caso omiso a mi protesta y tomando asiento a mi lado mientras cogía uno de los periódicos que estaban sobre la mesa.

– Sólo acaba de empezar – repuse, mientras daba un sorbo al chocolate.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Es lógico. Tú en tus mundos de piruleta no te darás cuenta pero ¿has visto como está la gente por calle? – repuse. – Es demasiado pronto para afirmar que todo ha acabado. Además, Nadie está vivo todavía.

En aquel momento, mientras discutíamos sobre aquello, Irah entró tímidamente en el comedor de oficiales, lugar vedado para los shinigamis de bajo rango, y se dirigió a mí con una nota en la mano, igual que días atrás, cuando todo había comenzado.

Sin embargo, esta vez la nota era de la capitana, que me citaba en su despacho, aunque la nota no explicitaba el motivo. Agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por mí, era poco producente hacerla esperar así que me bebí de un sorbo lo que quedaba de chocolate y me limpié usando el haori de Eliaz.

– ¡Eh! – se quejó.

– Eso por pringarme el uniforme – informé, mientras frotaba mi hombro con su vestido.

Si darle turno de réplica salí, acompañado de mi viejo compañero de cuarto, del comedor y me dirigí a través de los pasillos hacia el despacho de Henkara donde, para mi sorpresa, se encontraba también mi padre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Resulta que al Capitán y a mí nos van a restituir de forma honorífica en nuestros cargos.

– ¿Volverás a ser shinigami?

– Algo así – explicó. – La restitución es honorífica así que digamos que estaremos en la "reserva": no ejerceremos pero tendremos privilegios como shinigamis... y si es necesario pueden llamarnos. Mejor así, estoy viejo para esto – rió.

– Ya veo... ¿Y Kyo? – pregunté. – Supongo que en su caso no será tan fácil.

– Piensas igual que nosotros – sonrió nerviosamente la Capitana. – Lo cierto es que aún no saben... no sabemos qué hacer con él – dijo con una inseguridad no habitual en ella. – En cualquier caso, la decisión se tomará después de la ceremonia.

– ¿Ceremonia?

– Claro – asintió mi padre como si fuera algo lógico y normal.

– Por eso os he convocado aquí a los dos – dijo Henkara, recuperando poco a poco la compostura. – Es tradición que el Capitán de cada División se encargue de la organización del funeral de su antecesor.

La palabra "funeral" retumbó en mis oídos como si fuera algún tipo de palabra mágica. Ni siquiera me había acordado de tales formalismos entre el ajetreo del ir y venir de acontecimientos y se había pasado por alto aquello de "enterrarás a tus muertos".

– Había pensado que el panteón familiar de los Akano sería el lugar más idóneo...

– Si me permite, – interrumpí – sinceramente creo que ya que se ha demostrado su inocencia, deberíamos honrarlo como el Capitán que fue.

– Estoy de acuerdo – se unió mi padre. – La familia le traicionó cuando más le necesitaba – rezongó – y en esta División siempre conservó seguidores leales. Creo que su sitio está aquí, con los suyos.

– Está bien – aceptó la Capitana. – Será enterrado en el Panteón de Héroes. Sobre su espada...

– Será depositada en la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas – completamos la frase mi padre y yo al unísono.

– Perfecto. Todo claro entonces.

Repasamos varias veces el complejo ritual que suponía la ceremonia funeraria de un alto oficial. Demasiados protocolos aparentemente inservibles rodeaban lo que a primera vista parecía lo esencial, despedir, con el honor debido, a uno de los trece hombres que durante una época legendaria habían gobernado el Sereitei.

Todo aquello se llevó el día siguiente, al caer la tarde. La figura del sol escondiéndose entre las montañas parecía querer acompañar el descenso del cuerpo inerme de mi abuelo hacia las profundidades de la tierra en medio de aquella gran comitiva.

Junto a nosotros, la familia, se encontraban los trece capitanes del Gotei 13 y sus tenientes, que ocupaban un puesto de importancia dentro del protocolo. Nakajima Kyo, Kaiser Wolf, junto a su recién reencontrada hija, y los altos oficiales de la División ocupaban igualmente puestos destacados en la disposición de los asistentes.

Logré, aunque a duras penas, convencer a Nalya para que, durante la ceremonia, se sentara a mi lado. De aquellas, mi amiga no sabía lo que sentía por ella ni yo lo que ella sentía por mí, saberla cerca suponía un gran apoyo en un momento presumible difícil como era la despedida de alguien tan importante como el hombre que me había enseñado todo. Eliaz ocupó un lugar junto a Artemisa, Blod y Pandora en el lugar reservado para los oficiales de la División. Db y Krunzik, pudieron también acceder a una zona preferencial del lugar haciéndose pasar por miembros de la familia Akano gracias a una pequeña artimaña de mi padre, que sentía debilidad por su antigua división.

No ocurrió lo mismo con Mitsuko aunque, gracias a su condición nobiliaria, pudo entrar dentro del recinto. Además, una marea ingente de personas, en su mayoría curiosos, rodeaba el lugar observando, quizás por primera vez, el entierro de un capitán.

Pero Akano Kumaru no era un capitán cualquiera, había sido el hombre el saco de generaciones y generaciones de shinigamis que habían conocido una versión tergiversada de la verdadera historia, aquella que yo había sacado a la luz.

Al ritmo de una marcha fúnebres oficiales de rango medio de la Novena División fueron los encargados del traslado del féretro que contenía los restos mortales de mi abuelo. Lentamente, condujeron el cuerpo desde el Cuartel de la Novena División, a través de aquellas callejuelas blancas, hasta el abarrotado Panteón de Héroes que se alzaba en el conjunto de construcciones centrales del Sereitei que rodeaban el complejo donde residían y desempeñaban su actividad, en el más absoluto secreto, los representantes de la Cámara de los 46.

En el interior del Mausoleo, la espada de Kumaru, Nottung, esperaba pacientemente sobre un soporte dorado y cubierta con un velo rojo, el color de los mártires, junto al nicho en el cual, para siempre, descansarían los restos mortales de su portador. Los allí presentes pudimos entonces ser testigos de uno de los acontecimientos más hermosos que, en mi opinión, puede contemplar un hombre como yo:

Cuando el cuerpo del Capitán, en el interior del negro féretro tan magistralmente labrado en ébano, entró, a hombros de mis compañeros, en el mausoleo, los allí presentes tuvimos la increíble oportunidad de presenciar uno de los espectáculos más maravillosos que un hombre puede observar: La espada comenzó a brillar con un fulgor dorado acompañado por un aumento considerable de la energía que, durante días, había estado emitiendo. Parecía como si quisiese decir el último adiós, como uno más de los presentes, al que durante años había sido su inseparable maestro, amigo y compañero. Tan fuerte era aquella emanación que incluso pudimos comenzar a oír una melodiosa nota musical cuya intensidad bailaba al ritmo que marcaban las fluctuaciones del reiatsu que surgía de aquel pedazo, aunque vivo, de metal.

Con tanta parsimonia y delicadeza con la que se había desarrollado todo el acto, el ataúd fue depositado e introducido en la que sería la última morada de Hiruma Kunishi y de Akano Kumaru, el hombre que me había enseñado todo. Una vez estuvo dentro, la tumba fue sellada con una lápida de mármol negro, sobre la cual una inscripción en letras doradas que indicaban el nombre, rango y los años de servicio de mi abuelo.

Cuando cerraron la tumba, la zampakutou emitió un último y cegador impulso de un brillo tal que nos obligó a entornar los ojos. Inmediatamente después, regresó a su estado normal, sellada, callada, como si ella también hubiera muerto.

Pude comprobar que no era así cuando, siguiendo el protocolo que había diseñado la Capitana yo, al ser el shinigami que había llevado la espada al Sereitei, me levanté y tomé a Nottung en mis manos para proceder al traslado del arma a la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas, donde ella también recibiría "sepultura". No emanaba ninguna fuerza pero podía notar que la energía encerrada dentro que el simple hecho de que, aún sellada, se pudiese percibir tanto reiatsu en su interior justificaba de sobra la existencia de un cementerio para las espadas.

Me giré hacia la asamblea allí congregada, que se puso inmediatamente en pie, para salir procesionalmente de del edificio seguido por un cortejo bien organizado, formado por las mismas personas que habían sido autorizadas a entrar en el mausoleo. Sólo esos pocos "elegidos" tendrían el honor de acceder al último estadio de la ceremonia: la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas.

Situada inmediatamente junto al Panteón, dentro del conjunto de edificios que rodeaban a la Cámara de los 46, la Cámara de las Almas Olvidadas era un edificio cuya planta tenía la forma de un polígono regular de catorce caras y que estaba coronado por una cúpula blanca, color predominante también en el resto de las construcciones del Sereitei.

En su interior, completamente revestido de maderas nobles, sobre la puerta colgaba el pendón del Gotei 13, majestuoso, presidiendo el recinto. En cada uno de los demás lados, altísimos sobre el suelo, el estandarte de cada una de las divisiones anunciaba que las espadas situadas en aquella pared pertenecían a los capitanes que habían servido bajo aquel escudo.

Pude observar que, precisamente por el carácter propio de cada escuadrón, unas paredes contaban con un mayor número de armas que otras. Así, por ejemplo, la correspondiente a la Undécima División lucía una cantidad ingente de zampakutous, mientras que las de la Cuarta o la Duodécima contaban con bastante menos que el resto de los escuadrones. "Nuestra pared" entraba, por así decirlo, dentro de una especie de término medio al que se ajustaban más de la mitad de los escuadrones.

Situé la espada en el pedestal previsto para ella y me retiré al puesto que me correspondía para que pudieran dar comienzo los ritos relacionados a la introducción de una nueva espada a la Cámara, que eran llevados por una especie de sacerdotes ligados a la Cámara de los 46 y de los que nunca había oído hablar hasta el día anterior, cuando Henkara nos explicó cómo se iba a desarrollar todo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – susurró Nalya en mi oído, haciéndome levantar la vista hacia los espacios más altos, en los que las espadas relucían sobre un fondo plateado.

– Por lo que pude leer, – contesté, tratando de sobreponerme a la turbación que me producía el sentir su aliento tan cerca – son las espadas de los últimos capitanes de la anterior edad: Yamamoto, Soi, Madarame, Unohana, Abarai, Kuchiki, Komamura, Shunsui, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi y Ukitake – recitaba, a medida que indicaba con el dedo, una a una, las paredes. – O más bien sus réplicas – aclaré. – Todo lo demás se perdió con el Gran Estallido.

– ¿Y esas? – preguntó, señalando a cinco espadas en concreto, las únicas que colgaban de la pared del gran pendón del Gotei 13.

– Pues... supongo que... – traté de pensar.

– No lo sabes.

– Supongo que serán las de Urahara, Shihouin, Kuchiki y los Kurosaki – conjeturé mirando hacia a lo alto y dando la impresión de un guía de museo. – Si te fijas, hay un estilete, un espadón, un estoque y dos katanas, tienen que ser esas sin duda.

– Nunca me gustó la historia – afirmó ella en un tono quejicoso, arrancándome una sonrisa.

A continuación, la comitiva regresó a la puerta del Panteón, donde tuvo lugar una especie de acto de desagravio en el que se aclaró oficialmente ante todos los allí presentes, la mayor parte de los cuales ya conocíamos la historia de uno u otro modo, todo lo sucedido en aquellos setecientos años de condena y persecución.

Alabanzas y disculpas continuadas en boca del Capitán General Ailios que, aunque no servían de consuelo, suponían el reconocimiento oficial por parte de la jerarquía de la Sociedad de Almas de que se habían equivocado, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo. Fue en aquel momento cuando "cayó la bomba".

– Por todo esto, tras asumir nuestros errores – concluía ya el Capitán General Ailios – el Consejo de Capitanes y la Cámara de los 46 ha decidido restituir de forma honorífica al Capitán Kaiser Wolf en su cargo, aunque no regresen a la vida activa. A título póstumo ocurrirá lo mismo con el Quinto Oficial Saitou Ray y el Capitán Akano Kumaru, a quien hoy honramos con los honores merecidos. En cuanto a Nakajima Kyo... – anunció, haciendo una pausa ciertamente dramática – este consejo ha decidido ofrecerle la posibilidad, en agradecimiento a todos los servicios prestados, en disculpa por nuestra actuación y en reconocimiento de su capacidad, de reintegrarse a la vida activa en calidad de Capitán de la Novena División. Igualmente, se reestablecerá, de igual modo que al Capitán Wolf, el cargo de aquellos otros shinigamis que fueron condenados al exilio por los sucesos que rodearon a lo ocurrido en el año 3656.

En aquel momento todas nuestras miradas se dirigieron alternativamente a la Capitana Henkara y a Kyo, sentados muy cerca el uno del otro. ¿Capitán Nakajima Kyo? Aquello no era una bomba, era un misil nuclear. Estupefactos, todos comenzamos a hacernos preguntas acerca del destino de la División, todos menos la Capitana, a quien parecía no haberle sorprendido la noticia.

Posiblemente fuera por aquello que Henkara se había puesto nervioso el día anterior cuando, tras anunciar lo que se había decidido en referencia a mi padre y a Wolf, le había preguntado por el destino de Nakajima. Sí, ese sería indudablemente el motivo de su turbación.

Dudaba que, en cualquier caso, pusiera resistencia alguna a la decisión del Consejo o de la Cámara. Incluso era posible que ella misma lo hubiera sugerido en un afán altruista, pero era necesario que alguien pusiera las cosas en su sitio, pensé. Henkara no podía abandonar la Capitanía así como así, ni aunque fuese el mismísimo Akano Kumaru quien pasara a ocuparla .

Con un pequeño tirón del traje, Nalya y mi padre me hicieron comprender que no era el momento para algo semejante y que ya tendría posibilidad de protestar todo lo que quisiera cuando regresáramos a la División. Decidido a hacerlo, asistí de una forma medio ausente al resto de discursos y demás formalismos que se sucedieron hasta el regreso al cuartel.

– Fue idea suya – dije, tras irrumpir aún sin permiso en el despacho de la Capitana.

– Fue idea mía – admitió sin ambages.

– Pero, ¿por qué? – pregunté.

– ¿Por qué? – repitió ella. – Porque es Nakajima Kyo, porque no hay persona más capacitada que él para desempeñar esta tarea...

– Por favor, Capitana – la interrumpí. – No me mienta. ¿Está cansada del cargo? ¿Aburrida? ¿Se le han acabado las ganas de vivir?Qué se yo... alguna cosa de esas... ¿Una enfermedad que le incapacite? ¡Algo! ¡Pero no una simple excusa como esa de "no hay nadie mejor que él"!

– Rido...

– ¿Cuanto lleva al frente de esta División? – proseguí. – ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta años? ¿Sesenta? ¡Nadie conoce esta División mejor que usted!¡

– ¡Rido! – me gritó, visiblemente enfadada por mi atrevimieto.

– Yo... lo siento – me disculpé. – No debí hablarle de esa forma pero es que es injusto...

– ¿Algo más? – inquirió, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

– No... nada – me retiré.

– Me siento culpable – le decía minutos después a Nalya mientras paseábamos por el Sereitei bajo la luz de la luna.

– ¿Por lo de la Capitana?

– No, porque Mitsuko se sentó lejos de todo el mundo – contesté insolente.

– ¡¿Porque el microbio incestuoso ese se sentó en el quinto huevo?! – se enfadó antes de caer en la cuenta en la ironía de mi frase. – ¡Ah! ¡Vale! Vete a la mierda, puñetero barbudo.

– ¿Cansada? – traté de quitarle hierro al asunto.

– Lo normal después de semejante rollo.

– Lo mismo digo – admití. – La verdad es que necesitaba despejarme. ¿Sabes?

– ¿Qué?

– Necesito urgentemente un par de días de vacaciones.

– ¡Pero si últimamente no estábamos haciendo nada!

– Cierto – sonreí. – Entonces unas vacaciones serían hacer algo, ¿no?

Nalya se rió y sus ojos brillaron reflejando la luz plateada de la luna, la misma luna que brillaba la noche en que decidí ingresar a la Novena División para poder agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Los caprichos de la Dama Fortuna habían querido que nuestros destinos hubieran quedado unidos para siempre hasta el punto de que yo me había enamorado de ella.

Aquellos pequeños momentos de intimidad con ella eran pequeñas perlas que guardaba como las más preciadas joyas dentro de mis recuerdos. Eran mi preciado tesoro, mi forma de "recargar las baterías" cuando tenía algún bache en mi estado de ánimo. Pero también eran la fuente de un gran dolor. Un dolor que se debía al hecho de que todo aquello nunca pasaría, por mi timidez, de una esperanza inútil al carecer del valor para ponerla en práctica.

La noche, el clima, la situación, el momento... todo parecía ponerse de mi parte. Surgió entonces esa duda: "¿Y si se lo digo ahora?" Lo lógico es que su temperamental carácter la llevara a atizarme un golpe, insultarme y humillarme, o algo parecido. Tal era mi pesimismo ante la situación, no en vano Nalya era llamada la mujer de hielo.

Aún así, aquel pequeño retortijón me acompañó todo el tiempo de nuestro caminar. Mientras paseábamos nos fuimos inconscientemente acercando al Panteón, donde horas antes habíamos asistido a las exequias del viejo maestro.

– Nalya... – dije deteniéndome.

Había decidido enfrentarme a mi miedo y decírselo. ¿Qué podía pasar? Estaba acostumbrado a sus gritos y a sus golpes, y me dije que conseguiría volver a atravesar su muralla tantas veces como me lo propusiera, algo que posiblemente fuera una mentira piadosa para conseguir sacar valor de donde sólo había un hombre tímido y amedrentado.

– ¿Qué?

– Yo...

Pero Nalya no me miraba a mí, tenía su vista clavada, como si de un fantasma se tratase, en la puerta del Panteón, donde, de espaldas a nosotros, observando la puerta, una figura femenina contemplaba el mausoleo de los héroes del Sereitei. Tenía el pelo relativamente corto en el caso de una mujer y portaba a su espalda una gran espada bastarda que pendía de unas cuerdas que le rodeaban los hombros, sujetando la vaina del arma.

– ¡Esa es...!


	43. Family Matters III Final

La fugaz y súbita aparición de la antigua capitana, que Nalya, sumida en un estado de euforia, se había dedicado a pregonar insistentemente a los cuatro vientos, había revolucionado el cuartel. A pesar de que Kuroda Eiri había decidido no visitar los edificios de la División y simplemente se había limitado a despedirse presencialmente del que había sido su capitán, el simple hecho de que hubiera pisado el Sereitei había suscitado que afloraran viejos sentimientos, recuerdos e incluso cuentas pendientes entre los más veteranos, los que habían servido bajo las órdenes de Kuroda, creando un clima de extraña excitación.

Pero con el paso de los días todo se calmó y, lentamente, el ambiente en la División recuperó la normalidad… o al menos toda la que se nos podía pedir dado el estado constante de confusión en el que, al no tener una cabeza clara, nos encontrábamos. Había transcurrido todo un mes desde el funeral y Kyo no había dado respuesta al ofrecimiento que, en boca del Capitán General Ailios, le había hecho el Consejo de Capitanes. Posiblemente, estaba meditándolo profundamente antes de tomar una decisión que afectara a la vida de tanta gente y, con ello, acrecentaba enormemente nuestra confusión y nuestra inquietud.

– ¿Qué pasará ahora con Kyo? – preguntó un día Nalya en el desayuno.

– Ni idea – respondí. – Podría darse prisa y decir algo que estoy hasta los huevos de esta situación.

– No podemos seguir así – apostilló Kurono, que raras veces abría la boca.

– Si es Capitán, podía nombrarme a mí, Teniente – sugirió Eliaz.

– ¿Tú? ¡Ja! – le espetó Nalya. – ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres el más idiota, el más pijo, el más inepto, el más peligroso para la división, el más vago? ¿Sigo?

– Cualquiera de nosotros podría completar esa lista hasta el infinito – añadió.

– Iros a la mierda – bufó el Octavo Oficial.

– Eso te pasa por soberbio – apostillé.

– Eso, soberbio – secundó Blod. – Además, ¿y Henkara?

– ¿Teniente?

– Sí, claro, ¿y quién baja de su pedestal a Arturo? – se rió Nalya a carcajadas.

– Pues… he ahí la respuesta – informó misteriosamente Xemi señalando a través de la ventana.

Nos agolpamos inmediatamente en las ventanas del comedor, ávidos de nueva información, para contemplar como la figura de nuestro teniente abandonaba el Cuartel cargado con un par de macutos realmente sospechosos.

– ¿Se va? – preguntó Blod. – ¿A dónde?

– La verdad es que lleva un tiempo raro… – observé. – Supongo que es normal.

– ¡Pero cómo se va a ir! – protestó Okita. – ¿No será que está ayudando a alguien a…?

– ¿A irse?

– Sería muy propio de la diplomacia de Arturo – apuntilló Nalya.

– ¿Es que en esta casa no se puede dormir? – nos preguntó amenazante Uchiha, que dormitaba junto a la pared.

– ¿Y a dónde se va Arturo?

– ¡A la Décima! – contestamos Nalya y yo al unísono.

– Pobre Db – añadí.

– ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – irrumpió Artemisa. – ¡La Capitaicho nos llama! ¡Acudamos raudos a la llamada de nuestro líder! ¡Wiiii! ¡Wiiiiiiiii!

– ¿Nunca dejará de hacer ese maldito gritito? – se quejó el grandullón.

– ¡Vamos! – nos conminaba Arte mientras bailaba emocionada de un lado para otro. – ¡Capitaicho! ¡Capitaicho! ¡Vamos! ¡Sube a mi Nubeluz!

– Definitivamente está loca – sentenció Nalya mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué querrá la Capitana?

– ¿Sabrá ya algo de Kyo?

– Si Arturo se va… Quién sabe…

Acudimos todos a la convocatoria de la Capitana y pronto nos encontramos todos en la Sala de Juntas de la División esperando por Henkara… o por Kyo, si es que este último había aceptado la capitanía. Al final, fue la albina la que hizo acto de presencia en la reunión, escoltada por Pandora, que venía hablando con ella.

– Bueno, – comenzó – antes que nada, disculpadnos por la tardanza, pero no recibimos respuesta en lo referente al tema hasta hace una hora escasa.

– ¿Qué se ha decidido? – interrumpió Anae.

– Nakajima Kyo ha decidido renunciar al cargo de Capitán, así que…

– ¿Todo sigue igual? – volvió a preguntar el flautista, que no parecía haber visto a Arturo cargado con su macuto dejar atrás el Cuartel.

– No – respondió la Capitana con un suspiro. – Arturo ha sido trasladado a otra División.

– Pero si no hacía falta ya….

– Es… complicado.

– El lo solicitó antes de que Kyo dijera nada – explicó Pandora, adelantándose a Henkara.

– ¿Lo solicitó? – preguntó sorprendido Xemi.

– ¿Acaso te sorprende?

– Nalya...

– "No me aprecian", "No me siento querido", "No me respetan" – siguió diciendo sin hacer caso a los gestos que le aconsejaban no hacer más leña del árbol caído. – ¿No te suena nada de eso?

– Aún recuerdo su cara cuando el Capitán General dijo lo del posible nombramiento de Kyo – se rió Eliaz, que no disimulaba lo mal que le caía el ya antiguo Teniente. – Rebosaba indignación por todos los poros de su piel.

– Venga, venga, calma – trató de serenar el ambiente Henkara. – Todos sabemos como era pero también tenía su lado bueno...

– ¿Y quién será el nuevo teniente? – preguntó Okita, quizás intuyendo, como yo, que aquella última frase de nuestra líder podría dar pie de nuevo a una serie de comentarios jocosos sobre Arturo.

– Será Pandora – anunció la Capitana.

– ¡¿Qué?! – bramó Nalya, poniéndose inmediatamente en pie. – ¡¿Ella?!¡¿Esa enana?!

– Eh...

– ¡Pero si hasta el brazalete es más grande que ella! – continuaba. – ¿No sería mejor un anillo de Teniente o algo así para que ella pudiera llevarlo de brazalete?

En previsión de que Pandora y Nalya se enzarzaran en una pelea algo más que verbal, forcé a mi amiga a recuperar la posición sedente tirándole de un brazo mientras Pandora era retenida por la Capitana, mirando a su rival con aires de superioridad. Sin embargo, aquello no calmó de todo la situación, porque tanto la una como la otra continuaban pronunciando, casi inaudiblemente, vituperios.

– Bien, como comprenderéis, esta nueva situación conllevará una redistribución de los rangos – explicó ceremoniosamente la nueva Teniente poco después, cuando ya lucía en su brazo el brazalete distintivo de su posición. – La Cornuda Amargada y Malfollada será mi sucesora en el puesto de Tercer Oficial, las sobras, como a los perros. El Novato Borrachuzo del Pelo Chungo será el Cuarto Oficial y el Barbudo Psicótico-depresivo-suicida será el Quinto Oficial. La Maravillosísima Arte será la Sexta Oficial, los demás... – se detuvo – os jodéis y lo miráis en el tablón.

– ¿Por qué Artemisa no tiene un mote despectivo?

– Lo peor no es eso... – lloriqueó Blod. – ¡Cincuenta años!¡Llevo cincuenta años y sigo siendo el "novato borrachuzo del pelo chungo"! ¡Y ya no bebo!

– Tu pelo es muy chungo – afirmó Nalya.

– Le estás dando la razón a Pandora.

– ¡Mierda!

Cuando concluyó aquella breve aunque ajetreada reunión, decidimos festejar el nombramiento de Pandora y la permanencia al mando de nuestra querida Capitana por todo lo alto. Fue durante aquella celebración cuando Nalya decidió, tras discutir con Henkara, que iría a averiguar los motivos que habían llevado a Nakajima Kyo a renunciar a la capitanía de la División que tanto amaba de la boca de la misma fuente, su maestro. Me ofrecí a ayudarla pero "era algo que tenía que resolver sola".

Aún así, aproveché la ocasión para escabullirme de la fiesta cuando llegaba el punto álgido de las novatadas, comandadas por la trenzuda Teniente. Me dirigí a casa de los Akano, a mi nueva casa, pues había prometido a mis recién conocidos padres que aprovecharía un día en el que no tuviera demasiadas obligaciones para visitarlos. Además, aprovecharía la ocasión para informarles de lo sucedido con Kyo.

Me acerqué a la Casa Akano, algo que se había convertido ya en una cosa habitual. Llegué al porche, en el que no dejaba de llamarme la atención aquel olivo, que ciertamente contrastaba con el resto del conjunto que le rodeaba, y entré en la casa.

Dentro, mi padre conversaba animadamente con Kaiser Wolf, que parecía haber instalado allí una especie de base de operaciones para rememorar tiempos pasados, no siempre tiempos mejores, con algunos visitantes ilustres, entre los que se encontraban, incluso, algunos capitanes que habían sido alumnos suyos en la Academia. Todos ellos querían recordar viejas historias y conocer las aventuras de aquel hombre de aspecto lupino, que se llevaba realmente bien con mi padre.

De este modo, Gaby se había convertido también en una habitual visitante de mi nuevo hogar, hasta el punto de que mi madre la tratara como a la hija que nunca tuvo. Precisamente, ahora estaban juntas preparando el té o, como solía afirmar el viejo capitán, diseñando un malévolo plan para la conquista y la dominación mundial y la esclavización del género masculino. Conociendo a la Tercera Oficial de la Décima División, esta última no era una idea tan descabellada, y menos conociendo al progenitor.

– ¡Hola! – saludé.

– ¡Rido! ¡Qué bien que apareciste! – respondió efusivamente Kaiser. – Precisamente llegas en el mejor momento.

– ¿El mejor momento para qué? – inquirí entre curioso y asustado.

– Estábamos hablando de Kyo – explicó mi padre. – ¿Tú que crees? ¿Aceptará el cargo?

– Yo ya no opino nada – dije.

– ¿Y eso?

– Kyo ha rechazado el nombramiento.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio

– ¡Te lo dije! – le echó en cara mi padre a Kaiser.

Todo aquello condujo a una jocosa discusión en la que lo fundamental no era otra cosa que lanzarse incontables puyas para, una vez más según el viejo Wolf, recuperar el tiempo perdido, momento que aproveché para escabullirme hacia la cocina para saludar a mi madre y a su "pseudohija".

– ¡Rido! – exclamó esta última al descubrirme cuando iba a tratar de darle un susto a mi madre.

– Buenos días – saludé animosamente.

– Hola, cariño – correspondió mi madre con un beso. – Toma, come – añadió después metiéndome un trozo de bizcocho en la boca.

– ¡Buenísimo!

– Lo hice yo – afirmó satisfecha Gaby.

– Increíble. Mi más sincera enhorabuena – le felicité.

– ¿En serio?

– Totalmente – me reiteré mientas cogía otro trozo. – Por cierto, me han soplado que tenéis un nuevo novato muy especial en la División.

– ¿Quién?

– Un tal... Arturo... – le conté, como si no conociera de nada a quien había sido nuestro antiguo teniente. – No sé si lo conoces.

– ¡¿Papi-Artu?! – preguntó gratamente sorprendida. – ¿En serio?

– Todo vuestro – bromeé.

– Es que vosotros los nueves no le comprendéis.

– Será eso – sonreí.

– ¿Y quién será su sustituto?

– Sustituta – especifiqué. – Pandora es ahora la teniente.

– Estáis dominados por el sexo femenino – se rió.

– Sí... – confirmé, simulando que aquello me llenaba de una profunda desconfianza.

– Puedo imaginarme la cara de Nalya cuando escuchó la noticia.

– Tampoco es muy difícil.

El resto del día fue tranquilo y apacible. Inmediatamente después de comer, Gaby regresó a su cuartel para atender sus obligaciones como la tercera al mando de la Décima División mientras su padre retaba al mío a una partida de shouji, juego al que ambos eran muy aficionados.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó mi madre, interrumpiendo la meditación que llevaba a cabo bajo la sombra de aquel misterioso olivo.

– Perfectamente.

– Hoy será tu gran día – vaticinó. – Tienes que estar preparado.

– ¿Mi gran día?

– Ya lo verás – indicó misteriosamente.

– ¿El qué?

– Nada de impaciencia – calmó mi curiosidad. – Ya lo verás.

– Estaré preparado – sonreí. – Eso espero...

Debido a la incertidumbre provocada por aquel misterioso anuncio de mi madre me fue imposible lograr concentrarme de nuevo para continuar con mis ejercicios de meditación, así que, tras intentarlo un rato, desistí y me fui a conversar con mi padre para tratar de sonsacarle algo de información.

– ¿Sabes que quería decir mamá con que hoy sería "mi gran día"?

– Sí.

– No me lo vas a decir – deduje.

– Exacto – asintió. – Tu madre me mataría.

– Genial – me quejé mientas me dejaba caer en un sillón.

– No pierdas la paciencia.

– ¿Seguro que no le puedes decir nada? – intercedió Kaiser, que nos observaba divertido

– Atrévete tú a llevarle la contraria a Tilly.

– Cierto.

– En resumen, que no me vais a decir nada – concluí.

– Aún no conoces bien a tu madre – se rió Youichi. – Si dice que esperes, es que esperes. No quieras desobedecerle. Además, quiere que sea una sorpresa.

Resignado a esperar, fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que llegó el anochecer. Sentados en el gran salón, vimos pasar el tiempo entre risas y viejos cuentos, pero el momento en que se descubriera porqué aquel iba a ser mi gran día no daba llegado. La impaciencia y la curiosidad me devoraban, pero también comenzaban a acabarse las ganas de esperar.

– Debería regresar al cuartel – dije al fin.

– Tú te quedas – ordenó mi padre.

– Pero Henkara...

– ¿No te he dicho que tu madre tiene una sorpresa para ti?

– Sí, pero...

– Ya está todo hablado con Henkara.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

– Mi hija se lo explicó.

– Genial – protesté. – Maquinando planes a mis espaldas.

– Es una sorpresa.

– ¿Y cuándo llegará esa sorpresa? – pregunté impaciente.

– Cuando tenga que llegar.

– ¿A qué esperamos?

– Esperamos a un "quién", no a un "qué".

– Está bien, ¿a quién esperamos?

– Ya lo verás.

– ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

– Ya lo verás – repitió mi padre, que parecía divertirse.

– Se retrasa – masculló Kaiser Wolf, que se había levantaba y observaba los montes situados al norte de la casa desde el porche que daba al jardín. – Y va a llover. Huele a tormenta.

– Una observación muy pertinente – me quejé.

– Nunca desconfíes del olfato de un Wolf – respondió mi padre como si de un adagio de los clásicos se tratara.

En efecto, como invocado por las palabras de aquellos dos, un rayo surcó los cielos a lo lejos e inmediatamente comenzó a llover

– La noche perfecta para un Akano – se dio la vuelta el viejo capitán, regresando hacia el interior.

– Un auténtico presagio – correspondió mi padre con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato escuchamos un ruido enfrente de la puerta principal, que se abrió a toda prisa antes incluso de que llegáramos a la entrada de la casa. Del otro lado, empapada por la intensa lluvia que caía, una mujer que aproximadamente contaba con la misma edad que mi madre, entró en la casa portando con ella un bulto bien resguardado bajo el manto que la cubría.

– Llegas tarde – le regañó Wolf, serio.

– No finjas, no puedes enfadarte conmigo – le replicó la recién llegada. – No eres capaz.

– Está bien – anunció mi madre. – Ha llegado el momento.

– ¿El momento? – pregunté. – ¿El momento de qué?


	44. Akano Rido I Ritual

Escuchamos un ruido enfrente de la puerta principal, que se abrió a toda prisa antes incluso de que llegáramos a la entrada de la casa. Del otro lado, empapada por la intensa lluvia que caía, una mujer que aproximadamente contaba con la misma edad que mi madre, entró en la casa portando con ella un bulto bien resguardado bajo el manto que la cubría.

– Llegas tarde – le regañó Wolf, serio.

– No finjas, no puedes enfadarte conmigo – le replicó la recién llegada. – No eres capaz.

– Está bien – anunció mi madre. – Ha llegado el momento.

– ¿El momento? – pregunté. – ¿El momento de qué?

– El momento de que te conviertas en un verdadero Akano – estableció, misterioso, mi padre.

– El momento de...

– De que te conviertas en un Akano por propio derecho – sonrió profundamente mi madre.

– De que me convierta en...

– Es un ritual antiquísimo dentro de nuestro clan que se realiza cuando uno de los Akano alcanzaba la mayoría de edad – explicó mi padre, restándole importancia a mi estado de perplejidad.

– Como un ritual iniciático, vamos – disimulé mi estupefacción.

– Algo así – corroboró el viejo capitán.

– Ya veo... – mentí.

– Déjame los instrumentos, Yuki – solicitó mi padre.

– ¿Los instrumentos? – pregunté asombrado. – ¿Qué instrumentos? ¿Para qué los instrumentos? ¡¿Qué me vais a hacer?!

– Nada grave – trató inútilmente de relajarme mi madre. – No te va a pasar nada, ni a sufrir ningún daño.

– Está bien, te mostraré lo que vamos a hacer – dijo mi padre, viendo que no conseguía calmarme.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta mientras se desvestía de cintura hacia arriba mostrándome su espada, surcada desde la zona cervical hasta la zona lumbar por un enorme rayo, el símbolo de los Akano, según me había dicho Kaiser Wolf en la noche en que lo conocí, que combinaba lo dorado con el negro, la misma marca que lucía sobre el brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta el codo.

En aquel momento, aquello se me antojó como la forma última de la identidad de un grupo. Una forma en la que esa identificación, esa referencia al grupo, iba aún más allá de lo afectivo hasta especificarse en lo somático. Cierto es, pensé más tarde, cuando el embotamiento mental producido por toda aquella situación, que si aquello se limitaba a la marca física y fallaba el soporte emocional, aquella marca se convertía en algo más que simple superficialidad, pura hipocresía.

Además, paralelamente al rayo que surcaba de arriba a bajo su dorso, dos nombres lucían sobre su piel. El primero no era otro que "Youichi", el nombre de mi padre. El segundo era más confuso: escrito en letras griegas, lo que dificultó en un primer momento su lectura, se podía leer "Olimpos", el monte que los helenos consideraban el hogar de los dioses. ¿Qué significaba aquella palabra?

– Por si te lo estás preguntando, – afirmó mi padre – Olimpos es el nombre de mi espada.

Parecía como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento aunque, por otra parte, era predecible aquel interrogante que surcaba mi mente al ver aquel enorme tatuaje que cubría su espada y su brazo izquierdo.

– La tradición estipula que es el padre quien debe marcar a su hijo – explicaba poco a poco Kaiser Wolf. – Es el símbolo que se transmite de padres a hijos el signo de la continuidad del clan. Para ello se crearon los utensilios que tu abuelo me entregó.

– Eso es lo que no me queda claro – le interrumpí. – ¿Por qué a ti y no a mi padre?

– Porque... durante mucho tiempo... – vaciló mi padre.

– ¿No creías en él? – volví a intervenir, adelantándome al resto de su frase. – Pensaba que...

– Mi exilio se debió únicamente a que era un Akano... No así el de tu madre... – balbuceaba mientras volvía a vestirse. – ¿Por qué crees que no era un oficial de la Novena División, como se suponía que debía ser?

– Siempre fuiste un rebelde sin causa – sonrió mi madre cariñosamente para consolarlo. – Mi rebelde sin causa. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

– Vaya... – murmuré. – Un momento – me detuve. – ¿Mamá también era shinigami?

– ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – bromeó mi padre. – Tilly Grossner, la primera de nuestra promoción en la academia y la Tercer Oficial de la Novena División.

– Tercera Oficial de la Novena División... – repetí

Una nueva ironía del destino más se abría paso ante mis ojos: ambas, mi madre y la mujer a la que amaba, ostentaban el mismo rango en la Novena División. ¿Simple coincidencia o una nueva maniobra de la Dama Fortuna que quería recordarme que seguía siendo omnipresente en mi existencia?

– Cuando descubrimos que tu abuelo estaba vivo, en tu funeral, – continuó mi madre – fue volviendo poco a poco al redil.

– ¿Entonces por qué no os conocí antes?

– Ni yo me atreví ni él quiso decirnos donde vivía para no ponernos en peligro – suspiró Youichi. – Decía que si Nadie había ido a por ti, no podía poner en peligro a nadie más, y menos a nosotros.

– ¿Por qué no dejamos todo esto? – interrumpió la recién llegada – No me habéis hecho recorrer el Rukongai bajo la lluvia para asistir a una función de cuentacuentos.

– Siempre protestando – se rió Wolf. – Por cierto, Rido, te presento a mi queridísima teniente, Natsuyasumi Yuki.

– ¿Teniente?

– ¿Algún problema? – sonrió abiertamente ella.

– No... – me apresuré a responder. – Vivo entre oficiales de alto rango – sonreí yo también.

– Yuki tiene razón, estamos aquí para algo – apremió mi madre.

– Está bien, vamos allá – me instó mi padre. – Capitán, Yuki, esperad aquí.

– ¿A donde vamos?

– Paciencia – susurró mi madre.

Así, fui conducido a través de una trampilla que llevaba a una especie de gruta-santuario, muy parecida a la que se encontraba excavada bajo la cabaña del maestro. Posiblemente, aquella era copia de esta otra en la que estaba yo ahora. Posiblemente, mi abuelo podía haber construido la otra como una réplica para algún día, quien sabe si las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra forma, realizar aquel mismo ritual que ahora nos disponíamos a llevar a cabo para poder perpetuar el clan.

Cierto es, y hago aquí un pequeño inciso en mis explicaciones de lo ocurrido aquella noche, que aquel tipo de ritos recordaban vagamente a algún tipo de secta iniciática, esas que tantas veces había criticado en otros tiempos. Pero estaba tan inmerso en lo que estaba pasando, tan sorprendido y tan embobado, que no me daba cuenta con mucha claridad de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. De lo único que era consciente era de que una fuerza dentro de mí me impulsaba a hacerlo y no había forma de oponerse a ella. Era Akano Rido, que parecía querer dar el último y definitivo paso hacia el exterior.

Allí estábamos, los tres últimos Akano: mi madre, mi padre y yo, solos, reencontrados después de tanto tiempo. Mi padre sostenía en sus manos el estuche que había recibido de la antigua Teniente de la Décima División. Cuando lo abrió, se reveló una pluma dorada que reposaba tranquila sobre el forro aterciopelado del interior de la caja.

– Como ya sabrás, el reiatsu de cada persona es único – dijo. – Sácate la parte de arriba y túmbate boca abajo en el altar.

Obedecí al instante. El tacto con la piedra resultaba incómodo pues, a pesar de que estaba perfectamente pulida, la humedad que flotaba en el ambiente debido a la tormenta hacía que la piedra rezumara agua, lo que acrecentaba la sensación de frío que ya de por sí causaba.

– El objeto de esta pluma – continuó, depositándola sobre mi espina dorsal – es plasmar la unicidad de ese reiatsu en la forma de un rayo. Por eso ninguna de las marcas es igual a otra.

– ¿Te fijaste alguna vez en tu abuelo? – terció mi madre, relajando la tensión de la explicación. – Todo su torso estaba cubierto por las marcas, por delante y detrás.

– Nunca le vi sin la ropa – dije.

– Esa era la muestra de su poder – añadió. – La extensión, el número de dibujos...

– Para que lo entiendas, – tomó la palabra mi padre – mis marcas están ya bastante por encima de la media.

– Entonces...

– Ahora entiendes por qué le llamaban legendario, ¿verdad?

– La verdad es que la suya fue una generación excepcional de shinigamis – afirmó mi madre con nostalgia.

– ¿Cómo eran los capitanes en vuestra época? – interrogué interesado mientras mi padre preparaba una especie de amalgama en un mortero.

– Cuidado, no te muevas – avisó, viendo que me había incorporado levemente, apoyado sobre los codos. – Pues verás... sería largo de contar.

– Tenemos tiempo – sonrió mi madre. – A ver... uno por uno. El General Kraug era algo excepcional, aunque era un poco serio – añadió. – Cuando éramos académicos nos metía mucho miedo en el cuerpo. Dicen que su espada fue el arma de fuego más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

– ¿Más que Ryuujin Jakka?

– Eso dicen.

– Entonces... ¿Superaban a los capitanes de la época dorada?

– Muchos de ellos sí – sentenció mi padre. – Por ejemplo, a Minami Keita le llamaban "El Nigromante" porque decían que era incluso capaz de resucitar a los muertos. El Capitán Estévez, de la Quinta podía recitar de memoria y sin dudarlo todo lo que había pasado desde los inicios de nuestra era. El Capitán Klapp, de la Octava División, y su Poseidón no tenían igual en cuanto al dominio del agua...

Continuó así durante unos minutos hasta que repasó, uno por uno, los trece capitanes a excepción del abuelo, Asharet y Wolf. Los nombres de estas trece leyendas, para que aquellos que no lo recuerden lo hagan, eran, por orden, Alexander Kraug, Ahmed Bin-Jaffet, Jean LeBon, Minami Keita, Raúl Estévez, Sadoq Asharet, Abel Gama, Gorrino Klapp, Akano Kumaru, Kaiser Wolf, Ragnar Rommeveit, Gugliermina Marlatti, y Patrick McCarthy. Sé que puede sonar pretencioso listarlos de esta forma en un escrito como es este, pero sus hazañas, que poco a poco fui conociendo a través del último de ellos que quedaba vivo, Kaiser Wolf, el más joven junto con mi abuelo y Asharet, y de mis progenitores, causaron tanto impacto en mí que me veo obligado a, al menos, reflejar sus nombres, a falta de relatar sus hazañas, pues el objetivo de estas páginas es otro.

– La verdad es que era sobrehumano lo que aquellos trece eran capaces de hacer – agregó mi madre, sin perder el tono altamente nostálgico que ambos demostraban. – Así es que muchos shinigamis que hoy serían sin dudarlo Capitanes no llegaron a superar el grado de Teniente hasta que aquella generación comenzó a desaparecer.

– Pero había tres cuyo poder excedía los límites de lo imaginable: tu abuelo, el loco que está ahí arriba y Asharet.

– Vaya forma de hablar de tu Capitán – le regañé burlón.

– Hace tiempo que dejó de ser mi Capitán para ser mi amigo – replicó. – Hay que ver lo que es capaz de hacer el poder con las personas...

– Es la eterna moraleja – susurré. – "El poder corrompe".

– Sólo a aquellos que no poseen la suficiente entereza – apostilló mi madre. – Sadoq Asharet siempre fue algo... retorcido.

– Bien, esto ya está – anunció mi padre. – Ahora sí que vamos a empezar.

– Creía que ya lo habíamos hecho.

– No – negó, acompañándose con un movimiento de la cabeza. – La pluma necesita estar en contacto con el iniciando unos minutos antes.

– ¿Has comprobado la mezcla? – se interesó mi madre.

– Tal y como tú y papá me enseñasteis – aseguró mi padre, entregándole el cuenco que contenía una bebida similar al té.

– Toma, bebe – me ofreció. – Tranquilo, no te vamos a envenenar – anunció.

– _Antes de dormirte, escúchame bien, ahora te enfrentarás al dragón, a tu demonio más grande. No tienes otro remedio que ganar y tú tienes la fuerza para ello. Lo sé. Puedes hacerlo. Tienes que vencerlo, sea como sea. Confío en ti._

En cuanto tocó mis labios, reconocí aquella bebida, era la misma que mi abuelo me había preparado cuando me enfrenté a mis demonios personales. Previendo el resultado, dejé que la droga actuara y me preparé para un nuevo encuentro con un viejo amigo.

– Veo que ya conoces los efectos de la bebida – sonrió mi madre.

– El abuelo me la dio una vez – acerté a explicar mientras el sueño me invadía lentamente.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a visitarme – saludó Balmung, sentado tranquilamente en las escaleras de la entrada del monasterio.

– ¿Qué clase de postura es esa para un monje tan recto como tú, Balmung? – bromeé.

Realmente, la relación entre el espíritu de mi espada y yo había avanzado mucho desde las primeras veces en que había hablado con él. La confianza había aumentado enormemente desde que había descubierto la liberación, quizás porque en ello consistía precisamente la técnica, en que confiásemos el uno en el otro.

Lo cierto es que a veces aquella confianza rozaba la verdadera amistad y llegaba a la irreverencia en las contestaciones con las que nos deleitábamos recíprocamente, tal y como sucedía con Eliaz o, en su momento, con el difunto Yonas.

– Es culpa tuya – afirmó sin perder la compostura.

– ¿Culpa mía?

– Hay demasiado ruido ahí dentro – se quejó, señalando hacia la puerta por encima del hombro. – Una fiesta o algo así, pero es demasiado caótico para "un monje tan recto como yo".

– ¿Algo va mal y no me he dado cuenta? – me preocupé.

– Todo lo contrario – se apresuró a rebatirme. – ¿Ves el cielo? Ni una sola nube.

– ¿Entonces?

– Creo que ya lo sabes...

– ¡Qué bonito! – exclamó la voz de mi madre desde detrás de mí.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¿Qué? – se irritó el monje. – ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

– ¡Oh, vamos! – se rió. – ¿En serio crees que tu capitana es la única mentalista que ha habido en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas?

– ¿Eres una mentalista?

– Y muy buena – añadió Balmung. – No es tan fácil entrar en el mundo interior de otro. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Henkara sea capaz de hacerlo.

– ¿No tienes cara? – preguntó mi madre al espíritu de mi Zampakutou, que seguía luciendo su característico capuchón

– Algún día, tu hijo estará preparado para verla – respondió. – Ese día se acerca, pero aún no ha llegado. Entonces se mostrará mi verdadero rostro al mundo

– ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? – me interesé, evitando el tema de la capucha, que tantas veces había discutido con él.

– He venido a guiarte – anunció.

– ¿A guiarme? ¿En mi propio mundo interior?

– Exacto, a guiarte, en tu mundo interior.

– ¿Eso no es un poco... pretencioso?

– Ambos sabemos el motivo de esa "fiesta" de la que habla... ¿Balmung? – contestó. – Lo he percibido desde la primera vez que viniste, aunque te felicito, pudiste esconderlo muy bien incluso de ti mismo.

Los tres allí presentes sabíamos perfectamente de qué estaba hablando mi madre. Los recuerdos de Akano Rido no paraban de aparecer, a veces de forma coherente, otras casi de forma profética, otras veces dispersos y sin conexión aparente... pero lo cierto es que poco a poco iba casi conociendo a la perfección a mi antiguo yo.

– El proceso de metempsicosis no es un proceso limpio – aclaró.

– Lo sé – repliqué. – Fue así como Balmung me hizo preguntar por el otro Rido. Los recuerdos más importantes de una persona...

– Nada de "los más importantes" – me paró. – Todos los recuerdos de una persona permanecen en el alma, sellados. Pero ese sello no siempre es lo suficientemente poderoso – informó. – Digamos que de alguna forma lo has roto...

– ... cuando realicé uno de los mayores sueños de mi antiguo yo.

– Posiblemente.

– Interesante – murmuró el monje. – Muy interesante.

– Así que si logramos encontrar el lugar... podremos volver a sellarlo – conjeturé.

– Eso... o abrirlo de todo – propuso mi madre.

– ¿Abrirlo de todo?

– Creo que será lo más seguro – sentenció.

– Pero eso... sería... renunciar a mi propia identidad como... yo – dije poco a poco, tratando de medir las palabras para no ofenderla.

Entendía por qué decía eso, aunque hubieran recuperado físicamente a su hijo, tanto mi padre como mi madre eran conscientes de que yo no era exactamente el Akano Rido que un día se fue de casa camino a la Academia y regresó un ataúd. Para ellos, era como una sombra o una imitación de aquel otro yo, lo mismo que, muchas veces, notaba en las reacciones de Nalya, que era menos sutil que mis progenitores.

– Lo sé... pero...

Tenía que decidirme, al fin y al cabo...

– No te preocupes – la tranquilicé. – Lo haré. Abriré el sello del todo.

– Ahora tienes que averiguar qué es... y donde está.

– Para eso tengo a Balmung – sonreí.

– Cierto – apostilló el monje.

– No le pago para que simplemente se siente a tomar el aire todo el día mientras ve cómo se mueven las flores sobre la hierba – me burlé. – Además, no hay nadie que conozca esto mejor que él, seguro que lo conseguimos rápidamente.

– Entonces, os dejo – se despidió.– Como ha dicho, no es fácil introducirse en el mundo interior de otro y requiere demasiada energía.

Poco a poco la imagen de mi madre se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer completamente. Aquello significaba que había regresado al mundo real, a la gruta en la que mi padre y ella se disponían a convertirme en un Akano de pleno derecho. Era mi turno de corresponder a aquel ritual para que no se quedara en un simple formalismo para pasar a ser Akano Rido como de nombre, sino ser, de una vez y para siempre, Akano Rido.

– Y bien, – le dije. – ¿Alguna idea para empezar?


	45. Akano Rido II Renaissance

– Y bien, – le dije. – ¿Alguna idea para empezar?

– Tú ordenas – replicó.

– Un sello... un sello... – murmuraba mientras me encaminaba hacia la entrada. – Tiene que ser... una puerta, trampilla...

– Puede.

– Con "puede" no ayudas nada.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? – se quejó. – ¿"¡Oh, Rido, tu sabiduría es superior a la de cualquiera de los mortales!"?

– Es un paso... pero esos peloteos se los dejamos a Eliaz – carcajeé.

– Lo cierto es que es más que lógico que sea algún tipo de puerta.

– ¿Ves?

– Ahora sólo te queda encontrarla

– Esa actitud no es muy cooperativa.

– No me pagas para que lo sea – me devolvió la burla que había hecho antes. – De hecho no me pagas.

– Míralo desde este punto de vista, si abrimos esa puerta la fiesta...

– Será más escandalosa...

– Estoy convencido de que todo lo contrario, pero ¿qué perdemos con probar?

– La paciencia.

– Pues te jodes – le espeté. – Tú me hiciste lo mismo a mí.

– ¿Cuándo?

– ¿Te suena algo como "Sólo hice una hipótesis, tuve suerte, acerté" o "Mera suposición"? Ambas las dijiste en referencia a haber puesto mi vida en el filo de la navaja.

– Mea culpa – admitió.

– Toda tuya.

– Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte – comentó al poco, cuando ya atravesábamos el claustro.

– Dispara.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Seguro? ¿Te refieres a seguro de hacer esto?

– Exacto.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque te conozco tan bien o mejor que tú – sentenció. – ¿Dónde ha quedado el "Ése no soy yo"?

– ¿Vamos a citarnos el uno al otro?

– Tú empezaste.

– Perfecto, yo empecé.

– ¿Por qué evades mi pregunta?

– Porque... – me detuve frente a la fuente y me giré hacia el. – Ya sé que ese Rido no es este Rido, pero...

– ..."pero es el verdadero"

– Eso es...

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? – me abroncó. – "Es el verdadero"... ¿Y entonces tú que eres? ¿Mera ilusión?

– ¡No! Yo... Ese Rido, el que se esconde en alguna parte de esta casa es el que realmente merece estar en esa familia y... es el verdadero mejor amigo de Nalya.

– ¿Y por ello te arriesgas a perder tu identidad?

– Sí... No... Sí...

– Aclárate.

– No es tan fácil... – me disculpé. – Es decir... tú quisiste que conociera esos lazos que tuvo mi anterior yo con la gente que me rodeaba para ganar una especie de... "estabilidad emocional", para tener algo a lo que agarrarme.

– Sí, pero...

– Nada de peros – le corté. – ¿Qué son todos esos lazos en relación a mí sino un espejismo?

– Ellos saben tan bien como tú que tú no eres Akano Rido.

– ¡Lo sé!

– Pero...

– ¿Los Akano me tratarían así si no fuera la reencarnación de su hijo? ¿Lo hubiera hecho Yonas, mi abuelo o incluso Nalya? – le pregunté. – No.

– Eso no lo sabes – advirtió. – Es injusto para con ellos además.

– No es injusto, esa es la verdadera realidad: sólo me tratan así porque soy un espejismo de algo que perdieron hace mucho tiempo – repuse. – Un espejismo de su sentimiento de culpa. ¡Estoy harto de ser un puto espejismo!

– Autocompadeciéndote no llegarás a nada.

– No me autocompadezco – repliqué.

– ¿Sí lo haces?

– ¿Es que acaso no es verdad? – pregunté, elevando el tono de mi voz. – Yonas... ¿no se acercó a mí porque se sentía culpable por haber matado a Akano Rido? El maestro, ¿no dijo Kyo que se sentía culpable de mi muerte y que instruyéndome trataba también de redimirse a sí mismo? ¿No pasa lo mismo con Nalya? ¿Con mis padres?

– Sí, pero...

– "Pero" nada.

– ¿Acaso Yonas no te enseñó qué es la amistad? ¿Acaso tu maestro no te enseñó todo lo que sabía? ¿Te dijeron ellos algo de "Tu eres Akano Rido el elegido de una raza superior para traer la paz a la Tierra" o alguna frase de película que marcara totalmente tu existencia? – devolvió la tanda de preguntas con tono insolente. – Tus padres te quieren, aún sabiendo que eres otra persona, porque tú te has mostrado a ellos como eres y Nalya... quién sabe como piensa esa mujer.

– Vale, vale, te entiendo.

– Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

– Voy a abrir esa puerta.

– No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho.

– Sí, lo he escuchado.

– ¡Pues para esto no te mandé a una realidad alternativa durante diez años! – exclamó. – Lo hice para que confiaras en ti mismo, para que aprendieras a qué te enfrentas. No para que renuncies a toda tu identidad así como así.

– ¡No renuncio a mi identidad! Mis recuerdos y mis sentimientos seguirán estando aquí...

– ¿Seguro?

– ¿Tienes miedo de desaparecer? – le pregunté capciosamente.

– ¿Acaso no es ese un miedo que tenemos todos?

– No me salgas con una reflexión antropológica sobre el miedo a la muerte.

– Pues entonces no me provoques para que lo haga.

– ¡Dios! – protesté a gritos desesperado mientras me sentaba en la fuente. – ¡Eres más pesado que Eliaz cuando se pone metafísico!

– Es que no quieres entenderme...

– Ni tú tampoco a mí

– A ver... vamos a dejar las cosas claras – dijo él, sentándose también. – A mí me da igual si vas ahí y abres o cierras esa puerta. Seguramente pase lo que tú dices, sus recuerdos y sentimientos se unan a los tuyos pero no los borrarán

– Por eso montas este follón.

– No, monto este follón porque no es propio de ti venderte de esta forma y renunciar a tu vida.

– Recuerda con quién estás hablando, viejo encapuchado.

– Oh, perdóneme usted, Señor "No tengo perdón porque me he suicidado" – contestó en tono burlón. – Creí que habíamos superado esa fase hace tiempo.

– Y está superada.

– ¿Entonces por qué vuelves una y otra vez sobre lo mismo?

– ¿Cómo hemos llegado a hablar de esto?

– Tú sabrás, yo sólo...

– ..."soy una parte de ti" – concluí. – Me conozco esa cantinela de memoria.

– Bien, como veo que no entras en razón, – resopló – lo dejaré. Pero que conste no llego a comprender tus motivos.

– No quiero ser más un espejismo – le conté. – ¿Es tan difícil de entender que incluso tú, es decir, yo mismo, me pones estos problemas?

– Es impropio de ti – insistió.

– Puede que no sea muy propio de mí, pero es lo que voy a hacer.

– ¿No hay nada que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión?

– ¿No dices que no te importa lo que haga?

– Y es verdad – respondió. – Pero comprende que me preocupe al ver como alguien que normalmente piensa tanto las cosas tome decisiones tan importantes bastante a la ligera...

– Está bien, te entiendo – admití cansado ya de la discusión.

– Entonces... ¿Estás seguro?

– Tanto como de que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

– Entonces, – dijo mientras se levantaba – vamos allá. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

– Vamos a ver... habíamos quedado en una puerta o una trampilla o algo por el estilo...

– Define "algo por el estilo".

– Un "nuevo" arco en una pared oculto tras una estantería que se desplaza cuando accionas un mecanismo que se activa al mover un libro llamado "Los mitos griegos clásicos en la filosofía de la última mitad del siglo dieciséis" – reí irónico. – ¿Sabes de algún sitio así?

– Obviamente, no.

– ¡Cachis! – me quejé entre sonrisas. – Hubiera sido más fácil.

– Sé serio. Sé... tú.

– Lo intento, pero de veras que no puedo – aclaré mientras me ponía yo también en pie. – ¿Te acuerdas de dónde comenzó la fiesta?

– De... allí – señaló hacia el pasillo que llevaba al otro claustro.

– Pues vayamos hacia allá – ordené siguiendo la dirección de su dedo.

– Aquí el ruido es un poco más fuerte.

– Parece que viene de las escaleras.

– ¿Subimos? – propuso, cuando yo ya avanzaba por el tramo de escaleras.

– ¡Mira! – exclamé mirando hacia la puerta que había en el descansillo y que, en mis visitas anteriores solía estar atrancada, algo que no se cumplía esta vez. – Estoy seguro de que tiene que ser eso. Además es el primer piso, yo siempre he estado por el segundo – pensé en alto. – Tiene su lógica, una lógica un poco retorcida pero lógica a fin de cuentas. ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta? ¿Es que no miras por donde andas?

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confuso, mientras se acercaba a mi posición.

– Hablo de eso, cegato – volví a enseñarle la puerta entreabierta. – ¿No te suena que esa puerta solía tener una gran tranca de metal y un candado más grande que tu cabezota?

– ¡Es cierto!

– Muy poco te fijas tú.

– La verdad es que sí – aceptó. – Pero en mi defensa debo decir que hace bastante que no paseo por aquí. Desde la última vez que viniste tú, probablemente.

– "Defensa", ya.

– Pues sí, "defensa".

– Venga, Perry Mason, vamos – subí el tramo de escaleras que nos separaba de aquel llamativo umbral.

– ¿Estás...?

– Que sí – atajé. – No volvamos a la discusión de antes.

– Suerte entonces.

– ¿Cómo que suerte? – le increpé. – Sube aquí a ayudarme que esto pesa Dios y ayuda.

– Está bien... – resopló.

– Vago...

– Petardo...

– Venga, a la de tres – acordé. – Una... Dos... y... Tres – conté para, a continuación, empujar la puerta con la ayuda de Balmung.

– Asombroso... – masculló el monje, cuya voz parecía ya bastante lejana.

– ¡Bienvenido! – saludó una sombra.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Soy tú...

– O sea que tu eres... – comencé a decir antes de prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– ¿No ves la ironía?

– ¿Qué ironía?

– Había oído que eras un maestro de los dobles sentidos y los chistes surrealistas, – contesté con tono interesante – Señor "Gran Guerrero de las Sombras".

– Tienes razón – confesó entre carcajadas.

– Vengo a buscarte – le conté en un tono más serio.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó sorprendido.

– No voy a tener esa discusión otra vez. Y menos con una sombra – corté por lo sano antes de comenzar una nueva charla sobre si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto. – Si quieres seguirme...

– Claro que quiero seguirte, estoy hasta las narices de estos pasillos.

– Pues venga, vamos.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó mi padre animosamente.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté. – ¡Papá!

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Somnoliento y desubicado.

– ¿Lo hiciste? – terció mi madre.

– Lo hice.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro.

– ¿De verdad?

– De verdad.

– ¿Y?

– Y... recuerdo todo – sonreí. – Vuelvo a ser Akano Rido... todo lo que recordaba y sentía ha pasado a mí... y no he perdido nada de "mi otro yo".

– ¿Seguro?

– ¿No te fías de mí? Está bien, os lo demostraré – propuse al incorporarme.

– No hace falta – dijo ella con un abrazo. – Te creo.

– Increíble... – balbuceaba impresionado mi padre.

– Sé que soy increíble – bromeé.

– Me refiero a... a tu...

– ¿A qué?

– Míralo tú mismo – indicó mi madre, situándome frente al espejo.

– Mierda – me quejé al ver mi espalda llena completamente de marcas, así como mis brazos. – Ahora parezco una cebra.

– Casi tan impresionante como las de tu abuelo – afirmó mi madre, satisfecha. – Mejoro la raza, cariño – se burló de mi padre.

– Increíble...

– ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa? – le chinché.

– ¿Y cómo te encuentras? – se preocupó mi madre.

– Es extraño – respondí. – Confuso, sobrepasado por los acontecimientos... pero... en líneas generales, bien, muy a gusto.

– Entonces todo ha salido bien – aseguró mi padre, invitándome a subir las escaleras delante de él para regresar al interior de la casa.

– Sí.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Wolf. – ¡Sí que habéis tardado!

– ¡Madrina! – saludé, lanzándome al cuello de Yuki al verla.

– ¿Madrina? – se sorprendió el viejo capitán. – Tilly...

– ¡¿Qué?! – replicó mi madre.

– Eres fantástica – rió. – ¿Has conseguido levantar el sello?

– Yo sólo le expliqué que existía un sello en el alma – afirmó llena de orgullo maternal. – Él lo encontró y buscó la forma de abrirla.

– Eso es aún más fascinante – afirmó mi recién descubierta madrina. – ¿Estás segura de que...?

– Sí, es hijo de Youichi – le echó la lengua.

– ¿Siempre son así? – pregunté por debajo a mi padre.

– Eran peores en la Academia – sonrió.

– Creo que debería irme a descansar – anuncié al cabo de un rato de recordar viejas historias de familia.

– ¿No te quedas en tu habitación? Mira que llueve una barbaridad.

– Da igual – sentencié, acompañando mi negación con un movimiento de cabeza. – Voy al cuartel.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro, quiero hablar con alguien antes de dormir un día entero.

– ¿Con quién?

– Con alguien – repliqué sonriente.

– Cotilla – le decía mi padre a mi madre.

– Me voy – me despedí con un beso a mi madre y a mi madrina. – Sed buenos.

– ¡Se supone que eso te lo debería decir yo! – protestaba mi padre mientras me alejaba.

– Buenos días, Irah – saludé a mi compañero.

– Buenos días – correspondió. – ¿Tú también? ¿Hubo...?

– ¿Yo también qué?

– Nada, nada... – se defendió.

– En fin... voy a secarme un poco y descansar, que estoy roto...

– Vaya, vaya – se reía con sarcasmo la nueva teniente en el comedor cuando me acerqué a tomar algo caliente, pues venía empapado. – ¿Tú también has pasado la noche fuera?

– Pues... sí – admití. – ¿Por?

– Nada, nada... – dijo con un tono realmente maquiavélico.

– La verdad es que no os comprendo – resoplé mientras echaba mano a un croissant y a la taza de chocolate que me acababa de servir. – Si alguien me necesita para algo más que para decir "Nada, nada..." estoy en mi habitación.

– Están los dos muy raros esta mañana, ¿verdad? – le cuchicheaba por detrás Hino a Artemisa cuando me crucé con ellas.

– Y ambos pasaron la noche fuera...


	46. Desengaño

– ¡Buenos días! – grité desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Había decidido no ir a la habitación de mi amiga utilizando la vía que se suponía normal y lógica: la puerta. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque quería demostrarle que el loco de su viejo a migo había vuelto a renacer, o quizás porque quería alejarme del mundanal ruido, concretado en forma de cuchicheos en torno a mí, que no comprendía y que inundaban los pasillos del Cuartel.

Por su parte, ella miraba embobada a Vilnya, su espada, y parecía estar en algún lugar lejos del mundo real, obligándome a repetir el saludo, que acompañé de unos pequeños toques en el cristal de la ventana.

Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, me miró fijamente, extrañada, durante un par de segundos, antes de abrirme paso hacia sus aposentos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que alguien asaltara el cuarto de otro a través de la ventana.

– ¡Puñetero Vilnya! – protestó al fin, sentándose de golpe en la cama.

– Déjalo, mujer – bromeé. – Ya bastante trabajo tiene con aguantarte.

– ¡Eso, encima, ponte de su parte!

– Al menos tu querida cabra no te suelta unos discursos dignos de un dictador.

– Para eso ya os tengo a ti y al incestuoso – me echó en cara. – Cada uno tiene la espada que se merece.

– ¿Vamos a comer algo? – propuse, cuando sus tripas sonaron. – ¿Eso es un sí?

– Más bien, es un "a lo mejor" – contestó con un gesto entre serio y ausente.

Obligándola a levantarse la incité a que abandonara la habitación y nos fuimos dirigiendo a través del patio, pues la lluvia ya había cesado, entre empujones y bromas hacia el comedor de oficiales, que ya comenzaba a mostrar el habitual ajetreo de los mediodías en la División.

Los cuchicheos continuaban presentes, pero conseguí abstraerme de ellos comentando con Xemi los resultados de las competiciones deportivas interdivisionales. Sin embargo, al devolver la mirada al grupo cuando llegábamos a los postres, entre esas bromas, notaba como si Nalya no estuviera pasando por un buen momento, pues no sólo parecía seria y distante, algo que era habitual, sino que había en sus ojos un "nosequé" que indicaba tristeza o desesperación.

Posiblemente el momento de su repentino cambio de humor, cuando unos minutos antes parecía la persona más feliz del mundo, eran los cuchicheos y las continuas miradas inquisitorias que le dedicaba todo el mundo. Quizás me sorprendió aquello más que el hecho de que estuviera seria o melancólica, más allá de que no se integrara. Había cambiado de repente expresión de contenta a una que no me gustaba nada.

Preocupado por su estado emocional, le hice un gesto para que me esperase mientras la acompañaba de nuevo a la habitación. Aunque trataba de disimularlo, después de haberla observado durante la comida podía asegurar que mi primera intuición era la correcta. Algo le pasaba.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto a mis espaldas.

El silencio, mientras hacía como si ordenara una habitación ya de por sí siempre en orden, fue su respuesta. Algo iba mal en ella o, al menos, no del todo bien. Me acerqué despacio a ella, preparado ante una posible reacción violenta por su parte, para interesarme por ella y entablar una conversación que revelara las causas de su malestar, aunque sabía que toda tentativa sería, al fina, inútil.

Probablemente, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que yo había notado esa especie de melancolía en que estaba sumisa. Probablemente, también se había dado cuenta del cambio en mí cuando me vio entrar por la ventana, así que supuse que no quería aguar la fiesta con sus problemas, la misma estrategia egoísta que había seguido yo durante mucho tiempo y que tan mal resultado daba.

Afortunadamente, podría decirse, mi experiencia anterior, la de Akano Rido, me había proporcionado "nuevas" vivencias y "nuevos" métodos para enfrentarme a aquella mujer que se cerraba en banda delante de mí y superar aquel mutismo que mantenía, dándome la espalda, la que pretendía ser mi interlocutora.

– Eh, Cornuda – le llamé en tono cariñoso tocándole suavemente el brazo.

Aquello dio resultado, de alguna forma, pues casi como un acto reflejo se dio la vuelta decidida a golpearme con lo primero que encontrase. Sin dejar de sonreírle, paré su brazo derecho con mi antebrazo izquierdo y la miré fijamente a los ojos preguntándole con la vista por qué le sucedía.

Nuevamente, quiso hacer como que no me entendía y apartó silenciosamente los ojos, retirando el brazo de la presa. Aquel silencio lo único que conseguía era ponerme más y más preocupado y, también, nervioso.

– Me preocupas – le solté sin ambages, ante sus continuas evasivas. – No me insultas, no me desprecias… sólo callas.

– Mejor así, ¿no?

– No. Esto no es normal. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

– Nada.

– Y una mierda nada.

– No me pasa nada – insistió, pronunciando lenta y amenazadoramente aquella frase.

– No me mientas – repliqué, pasando por alto su tono. – Tú, Uchiha Nalya, no estás bien. Nos conocemos desde hace medio siglo y sé perfectamente cuando estás bien y cuando no.

Ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquella aparente mentira. Todo lo contrario, siguió ignorándome como había hecho durante toda la conversación, como si aquella última frase no le aportase información nueva o como si no me hubiera escuchado. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba, pero preguntarle directamente por ello no daba ningún resultado. Habría entonces que cambiar de táctica.

– Está bien, ya que no puedo saber que le pasa a mi mejor amiga, – resoplé – ¿qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo en este Cuartel que parecen la prensa rosa?

En ese preciso momento, escuché la frase que lo aclaró todo. Por el pasillo, canturreando a voz en grito, se paseaba la flamante nueva Teniente que, como habitualmente, no perdía la menor oportunidad para atacar física, psicológica o emocionalmente a su inferior inmediata en la escala de mando.

– ¡La Cornuda ha perdido algo y nunca más lo va a recuperar! – cantaba estridentemente, anunciando a todo el mundo aquel hecho.

– Esta mujer está cada día más loca – suspiré, tratando inútilmente de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Sí, es cierto, trataba de restarle importancia hipócritamente a lo que acababa de oír pero todo cobraba entonces una extraña lógica. La situación en la que se encontraba Nalya, el ambiente tan enrarecido en el Cuartel e incluso la primera impresión que tuve al verla por primera vez junto a Kyo se habían convertido de repente en piezas de un puzzle que encajaba a la perfección. Quisiera o no, quisiera yo admitirlo o no, Pandora tenía razón y la reacción de mi amiga al pregón de la segunda al mando corroboró mis sospechas: Nalya se había acostado con Kyo, al menos, la noche anterior.

Una punzada de dolor, de celos, de rabia, de envidia hacia el viejo teniente, de "¿por qué no yo?" azotó mi corazón haciéndome perder la sonrisa, haciéndome bajar del caballo llamado euforia en el que me había montado tras mi renacimiento.

_**Nunca he sentido igual una derrota**_

_**que cuando ella me dijo se acabó**_

_**nunca creí tener mi vida rota**_

_**ahora estoy solo y arrastro mi dolor**_

_**Y mientras en la calle esta lloviendo**_

_**una tormenta hay en mi corazón**_

_**dame otra copa aún estoy sereno**_

_**quiero beber hasta perder el control**_

Adopté entonces un gesto sombrío y serio y la miré fijamente. Pero ella no se dio cuenta pues seguía evitando mi mirada. El pregón de Pandora había calado hondo en ella que parecía, por primera vez según yo recordaba, al borde de las lágrimas.

Sabía que en ese momento mi mejor amiga, por encima de lo que yo sintiese, me necesitaba tanto o más de lo que yo la deseaba. Pero no quise hacer caso a eso y seguí aquella imperiosa obligación que surgía desde dentro de mí de marcharme de allí y salir al encuentro de una vieja conocida: la soledad. Necesitaba tomar el aire y pasear. Debía relajarme, descansar, reflexionar y reorganizar todos mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos.

Viendo que no había respuesta posible a mis mudas preguntas, me di la vuelta y lentamente me acerqué a la puerta. Con un suspiro, accioné la manilla y la abrí, no sin antes echar una última mirada hacia atrás.

– ¿Ahora te vas?

– ¿Ahora me hablas?

– ¿Prefieres que esté callada?

– Aquí no pinto nada. Me voy.

– Pues que te vaya bien.

– ¿Por qué? – susurré.

– ¿Que por qué? – contestó. – ¿Debo darte explicaciones?

– Yo…

– Yo ya soy mayorcita – me espetó. – Puedo cuidarme sola. No necesito ayuda de nadie.

– Es cierto, eres mayorcita – repliqué dolido. – No me necesitas, por eso me voy.

– ¿Pero qué cojones te pasa a ti ahora?

– Nada.

– Y una mierda nada.

– Tú sabrás entonces lo que me pasa.

– Se ve que a ti te pasa algo.

– ¿Acaso eres ahora mi psicóloga?

– Mira quien fue a hablar, Dr. Freud de pacotilla.

– ¡¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa?! – grité, confuso y alterado.

Me di la vuelta y violentamente me acerqué a ella decidido. No controlaba mis pensamientos y emociones en aquel momento y era capaz de cometer una estupidez. Afortunadamente para lo que pudiera suceder, recuperé el control antes de hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepintiera.

En ese momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron y la observé fijamente, igual que ella a mí. Estábamos frente a frente, separados a escasos centímetros. Tan cerca estábamos que notaba el ir y venir de su respiración, acelerada por la tensión del momento, como si fuera la mía propia.

Me sentía confuso y, sobre todo, tenía unas ganas formidables de besarla y, de este modo, demostrarle, de una vez por todas, todo lo que sentía por ella y que durante tanto tiempo me había guardado.

Sin embargo, era completamente consciente que aquello no sería más que un mero espejismo, una reacción contra una realidad que no quería asumir: Nalya no me amaba, no sentía lo mismo por mí que lo que yo sentía por ella. Sabía a ciencia cierta que aquello no duraría más que lo que durase el beso y que luego se marchitaría, como si fuera una de esas plantas tropicales que florecen durante escasos segundos, con una imagen bellísima, para luego marchitarse y morir, permaneciendo así, inertes, durante años e incluso siglos.

Noté como se me saltaban los colores. Me ruboricé hasta el punto de que me ardía la cara. Tenía que hacer algo, decidirme ya. Al final, tragándome los impulsos que me obligaban a aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presentaba para dejar salir algo que se estaba enquistando de mala manera dentro de mí y disfrutar de un efímero instante de felicidad, me volví rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir, a toda prisa, de aquella estancia que ahora se me antojaba como algo así como una cárcel.

– Cobarde – balbuceó, casi inaudiblemente, al verme salir.

_**Cuantas noches soñé que te besaba**_

_**y en mis brazos llorabas por tu error**_

_**luego un ruido del bar me despertaba**_

_**y el que lloraba entonces era yo **_

_**Y mientras en la calle está lloviendo**_

_**una tormenta hay en mi corazón**_

_**dame otra copa aún estoy sereno **_

_**quiero beber hasta perder el control**_

El portazo retumbó en todo el pasillo. Era la expresión de una rabia contenida que me negaba a dejar salir. Los pocos shinigamis que se encontraban entonces en el ala de las habitaciones se sobresaltaron al escuchar el estruendo.

– Problemas en el paraíso – se burlaba por lo bajo Pandora.

– Váyase a la mierda, – le contesté, sin siquiera mirarla, en tono realmente displicente, mientras pasaba a su lado camino del dojo – Teniente.

Al llegar a la estancia de entrenamientos, desahogué todo lo que llevaba dentro, acumulado en los últimos minutos, en una casi inacabable serie de golpes inconexos contra uno de los muñecos de prácticas que allí se encontraban, lo que llamó la atención de un grupo de shinigamis rasos que se encontraban realizando sus habituales ejercicios de entrenamiento.

Iba a pegarle un último puñetazo, cargado de rabia y de frustración cuando algo me detuvo. Era la mano del nuevo hombre de asalto de la División: un gigantón de dos metros de altura llamado Xemi. Hice el ademán de golpearle a él en lugar del muñeco pero afortunadamente lo poco que me quedaba de lucidez en ese momento me aconsejó que era mejor no enzarzarse en una pelea a corta distancia con él.

– La Capitana te busca, asesino de muñecos – dijo en tono afable.

– No estoy para sermones de nadie – contesté secamente, cumpliendo mi anterior intención y descargando mi puño contra el maniquí.

– Tú verás lo que haces – advirtió alejándose. – No creo que le haga mucha gracia que le desobedezcas o que hagas esperar a las visitas.

Reconsiderando lo que me acababa de decir Xemi me arreglé el traje y le seguí hacia la salida del dojo. Era cierto, no era lo mejor retar a la capitana, y menos en aquel estado en que ella era quizás la persona de la División que más me podía ayudar.

– ¿Visitas?

– Eso me ha dicho cuando me envió a buscarte.

– ¿Te dijo quién?

– Yvan Deiss.

– ¿El profesor Deiss?

– El mismo que viste y calza.

– Genial – me quejé. – ¿Qué querrá?

– A mí no me mires – se excusó. – No soy más que el mensajero.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, donde se encontraba el gran vestíbulo que llevaba al despacho de Henkara y de Pandora, que aún estaba organizándolo todo, nos dividimos, pues él decidió que iría a entrenar al pabellón norte, donde nadie le interrumpiría.

La repentina aparición del anciano Catedrático de Historia de la Academia de Shinigamis había conseguido apartar de mi pensamiento, al menos durante unos minutos, el complejo amasijo de ideas y sentimientos que se empeñaban en perturbar la paz que había conseguido alcanzar tras lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, en cuanto me quedé solo los fantasmas volvieron a atormentarme y a evitar que pudiera disfrutar de mi "nueva vida". Maldije al destino unas cuantas veces, en alto y en bajo, antes de llegar al despacho captando involuntariamente la atención de los pocos shinigamis que a esas horas se paseaban por los pasillos de la zona administrativa de la División.

Ya frente a la puerta de Henkara, respiré hondo para tratar de disimular mi perturbación, ya no a la Capitana, pues sabía que era imposible y que probablemente ya lo supiera desde bastante antes de que yo entrase a su despacho, pero sí al menos al que otrora fuera el hombre que me había enseñado todo lo que sabía de historia o, al menos, en vista de lo que recientemente se había revelado, la inmensa mayoría.

Estaba seguro que la visita del profesor Deiss que, según se rumoreaba, no abandonaba la Academia ni siquiera para descansar, tenía algo que ver con todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes con respecto a la muerte de mi abuelo, pero no podía imaginarme qué podría ser.

– Pasa, Rido – me dijo Henkara cuando llamé y entreabrí la puerta.

– Buenas tardes, Capitana – saludé. – Un placer volver a verle, Profesor.

– Buenas tardes, Oficial.

– Toma asiento, Rido – ordenó la Capitana.

– ¿Qué quieren de mí? – pregunté una vez sentado.

– El Profesor Deiss ha acudido a mí – comenzó a explicar – para solicitar que te incorpores a su Departamento.

– ¿Yo? – reaccioné sorprendido. – ¿Por qué yo?

– Porque su actuación frente al consejo fue formidable – intervino Deiss. – Demostró un gran conocimiento de Historia y sus cartas de presentación son excepcionales.

– Ante tales halagos yo...

– Normalmente – terció Henkara, interrumpiendo una incómoda y protocolaria contestación – no se presenta una ocasión como esta. Cierto es que prefiero que mis shinigamis estén completamente disponibles para cualquier eventualidad, pero en estos momentos creo que no importará si te dedicas a la enseñanza.

– Entiendo...

– Y bien, ¿qué dices? – preguntó la Capitana.

– Creo que debería pensármelo un poco – repliqué.

– De acuerdo, pero el curso empezará dentro de dos semanas – informó el catedrático. – Sería bueno que, de incorporarse, lo hiciera usted cuanto antes.

– Prometo responder lo antes posible.

– Está bien. Entonces, si me disculpan – se levantó – regresaré a la Academia. Tengo que rehacer parte de una asignatura – explicó luciendo una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes.

– Muchas gracias por la oferta, Profesor – correspondí con un apretón de manos. – ¿Le acompaño hasta la salida del Cuartel?

– Rido, – me detuvo la Capitana – todavía hay una cuestión que deseo tratar contigo.

– Entonces, me voy – se despidió Deiss.

– Noto algo raro en ti – dijo Henkara sin andarse con rodeos.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – traté inútilmente de disimular.

– Por una parte, veo que has recuperado una parte importante de ti – afirmó. – No es que esté de acuerdo con la decisión pero... era algo de esperar después de lo que te venía pasando últimamente. Sí, sé lo de esos recuerdos – añadió al ver mi cara de perplejidad. – Por otra parte, creo que será bueno para ti mantenerte ocupado durante una temporada. Creo que ya entiendes por qué.

– Sí – admití.

– Es decisión tuya, pero creo que deberías aceptar ese empleo.

– ¿Segura?

– Cuando te necesite sé donde buscarte, no te preocupes – aclaró, previniendo una futura disculpa basada en la disponibilidad para las misiones.

– Me lo pensaré, entonces.

– Hazlo – ordenó.

Viendo que daba la reunión por terminada, me giré dispuesto a salir del despacho y retirarme a algún lugar donde no tuviera que sonreír ni hablar con nadie. Pero parecía que la Capitana aún tenía algo más que decirme.

– Mañana deberías pasar por el Registro Central – me aconsejó. – Si quieres asumir tu nueva identidad, deberías hacerlo con todas las consecuencias.

– De acuerdo – sonreí.

Rápidamente, y casi de forma mecánica, acabé encima del viejo árbol que extendía sus ramas sobre el estanque. Aquel era el mismo árbol donde nos solíamos sentar a charlar Nalya y yo, o a beber tras una agotadora jornada de trabajo o entrenamientos. Pero ahora estaba solo con mi soledad, condenado a saber que todo lo que, de un tiempo a esta parte, había soñado era materialmente imposible.

_**Y mientras en la calle esta lloviendo**_

_**una tormenta hay en mi corazón**_

_**dame otra copa aún estoy sereno**_

_**quiero beber hasta perder el control**_

¿Qué importaba la lluvia que volvía a caer intensamente? ¿Qué más daba el frío? Peor lo estaba pasando yo en mi interior, donde un ciclón de sentimientos encontrados azotaba tan violentamente mis entrañas que aquella feroz tormenta que descargaba toda su furia sobre la Sociedad de Almas parecía el inocente rocío de una mañana primaveral.

_**Y mientras en la calle esta lloviendo**_

_**una tormenta hay en mi corazón**_

_**dame otra copa aún estoy sereno**_

_**quiero beber hasta perder el control**_

Con una botella de whisky, recogida en la despensa secreta de mi buen amigo y compañero Irah, sólo pude hacer una cosa, sentarme, mirar al infinito, beber y llorar, llorar hasta quedarme dormido y hasta que la aurora decidió despertarme. Al final, el día que había amanecido prometiendo ser el inicio de una nueva vida, se había convertido en el inicio también de un nuevo motivo de sufrimiento.

_**Y mientras ella está con otro tipo**_

_**mis lágrimas se mezclan con alcohol**_

_**ella se fue por qué no me lo dijo**_

_**y siento que mi vida fracasó**_

_**Y mientras en la calle está lloviendo**_

_**una tormenta hay en mi corazón**_

_**dame otra copa aún estoy sereno **_

_**quiero beber hasta perder el control**_


	47. Primeros pasos hacia una nueva vida

Los primeros rayos del sol fueron suficientes para despertarme de aquel sueño en el que había quedado sumido. Desde aquella rama, pude observar como el reflejo ígneo del sol naciente ondulaba sobre las calmadas aguas del estanque, agitadas de vez en cuando por aquellos misteriosos peces que lo habitaban.

– ¿Cómo he llegado a ésto? – me reproché a mí mismo tras comprobar el estado en que me encontraba.

No podía seguir así, no podía tirar por la borda todo por algo como éso. ¿"Algo como éso"? Llevaba años ya soñando con ella y ahora lo llamaba "algo como éso". Es increíble como sólo unas pocas horas bastan para derrumbar los sueños de un hombre y reducirlos a cenizas.

– ¡Eh! ¡El nuevo vigía! – me llamó Eliaz desde abajo. – Creía que esa era función de los shinigamis rasos.

– ¿Tú tan pronto levantado? ¿Y en el Cuartel? ¿Pasa algo? – bajé alarmado.

– Esto... no – me tranquilizó. – Simplemente quería ver cómo estaba mi padrino de bodas.

– No estoy precisamente bien – resoplé. – Francamente... ¡Un momento! ¿Padrino de bodas?

En aquel momento, la noticia de que mi mejor amigo se casaba me sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago. Por supuesto, me alegraba por él. Había llegado incluso a aceptar, aunque a duras penas, la relación que mantenían los otrora hermanos adoptivos.

Pero en aquel estado en que se encontraba mi corazón cualquier alegría era como mucho una pequeña sombra frente a la pena que lo asaltaba y lo azotaba como un viento huracanado y que no me dejaba vivir en paz. No podía tener el amor de Nalya, ¿qué más podría importar?

– Lo que oyes – confirmó. – El mes que viene, en la mansión Asharet.

– ¿Lo has conseguido?

– Lo he conseguido.

– Entonces... ¿vuelves a ser Eleazar?

– Todavía no – se apresuró a aclarar. – Ya sabes, no es tan fácil. Pero pretendo tenerlo resuelto esta semana.

– Hablando de eso, tengo que hacer una cosa.

– ¿Cuál?

– Puede que recuperar tu verdadera identidad no sea fácil pero... yo ya soy de nuevo un Akano – le sonreí. – Algún día deberé formalizarlo.

– ¡¿Ya eres de nuevo un Akano?! – se sorprendió. – ¡Déjame ver!

– ¿Qué quieres que te deje ver?

– ¡Los tatuajes! – exclamó como si fuera más claro que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. – Todos vosotros lleváis una marca.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– No desprecies dieciocho siglos de experiencia, Rido.

– A veces me olvido de que eres un dinosaurio – me burlé mientras me daba la vuelta y me desvestía de la cintura hacia arriba para mostrarle la marca.

– ¡Increíble!

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo?

– Será porque es cierto – sonrió.

– En fin, voy al Registro Central a arreglar el papeleo y luego a la Academia.

– Entonces no piensas decirme nada.

– ¿Nada de qué?

– No soy tonto – sentenció. – Ni sordo.

– No eres mi confesor.

– Y soy tu mejor amigo. Y vas a ser mi padrino de bodas. Ya no eres Rido sólo, algo en ti ha cambiado y no sólo un puñetero tatuaje. ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Abrí una puerta.

– ... Ya – respondió. – Yo también he abierto muchas puertas esta mañana, y no por eso me siento diferente.

– Ya me entiendes. Ahora con tu permiso – traté de evadirme, en previsión de lo que estaba por venir.

– Quieto ahí – me detuvo, tirándome de la camisa

– ¿Qué más quieres? – pregunté violentamente.

– ¿Qué cojones te pasa? – dijo sin ambages. – Has pasado la noche solo, encima de un árbol y con una botella de whisky en la mano. Y como te he dicho antes, no soy sordo. ¿No piensas decirme qué ha pasado entre tú y Nalya?

– No ha pasado nada entre ella y yo – expliqué. – Ese es el problema, que no ha pasado ni pasará nada entre nosotros.

Sin darle oportunidad de réplica, me zafé de su presa y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia el exterior del Cuartel, tratando de evitar que Eliaz me diera caza. No tenía ganas de hablar de aquello, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por contárselo todo y pedirle consejo. Pero aún no había llegado el momento, aún estaba demasiado dolido y rabioso como para tratar de ponerle solución al problema.

Tras asumir oficialmente la identidad de Akano Rido, algo que supuso menos papeleo del que imaginaba pues, al parecer, Henkara ya había solucionado los trámites más costosos, dirigí mis pasos a la Academia para conversar con el Profesor Deiss acerca de mis nuevas atribuciones como profesor de la Academia y es que durante el camino acabé por aceptar la oferta para acceder a la enseñanza como una vía de escape para mis frustraciones.

Había decidido tratar de evitar lo más posible a Nalya, al menos durante una temporada. En parte lo hacía por vergüenza, ahora que ya conocía "mi gran secreto", en parte porque no sabría cómo reaccionaría al verla y temía que fuera de forma poco apropiada. Estaba confuso y desorientado y la nueva oportunidad se me presentaba como un refugio necesario donde cobijarme hasta que pasase la tormenta.

No era la primera vez que pisaba la Academia desde mi graduación, había acudido en numerosas ocasiones a la Biblioteca Académica por motivo de mis estudios, pero esta vez era diferente. Jóvenes revestidos de blanco, en su mayoría primerizos que debían llegar unos días antes, aunque no muchos pues faltaba más de una semana para el comienzo del periodo lectivo, revoloteaban sin destino fijo y sin siquiera sospechar que el shinigami que con aspecto aturdido caminaba entre ellos sería uno de sus profesores.

– ¡Rido!

– ¿Soki?

Soki era uno de los oficiales de mayor rango de la Duodécima División. Cierto es que había sido compañero de curso en mi primer paso por la Academia, pero no habíamos mantenido mucho trato hasta que se convirtió, junto con Bikutoru, en el asesor técnico para los catastróficos inventos de Eliaz y en tutor de Mitsuko para poder acceder a la División.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté.

– Lo mismo podía preguntar yo.

– Se siente, yo lo he hecho antes – repliqué en tono jocoso.

– Cambios en el plan de estudios – explicó. – El Consejo ha decidido que las asignaturas técnicas formen ahora parte del plan de estudios en la Academia. Serán optativas, pero obligatorias para aquellos que quieran solicitar su ingreso en nuestra División.

– Y supongo que tú serás el profesor – concluí. – Si no no estarías aquí.

– Exacto. Nos han cargado el marrón a Bikutoru y a mí.

– Vaya par de dos – bromeé.

– Muy gracioso – se quejó. – Es tu turno. ¿Qué te trae a la Academia.

– Deiss...

– ¿Otra vez peleado con él?

– Todo lo contrario – contesté. – Me ha ofrecido un puesto en su departamento.

– ¿Tú? ¿Profesor? ¿De Historia? ¿Junto a Deiss?

– Sí, lo sé, es irónico y sorprendente, pero cierra la boca que se te van a colar todas las moscas – le dije viendo que se quedaba boquiabierto.

– Rido profesor de Historia... Bueno, supongo que hasta cierto punto es normal, eres un pedazo viviente de Historia.

– No exageres...

– ¿Y qué asignatura te toca? ¿Lo sabes ya?

– ¡Qué va! – negué. – Ni siquiera sabe que voy a aceptar su oferta.

– Ah, ya.

– ¿Y tú que vas a impartir?

– "Introducción a la espiritrónica" e "Introducción a los sistemas informáticos de la Sociedad de Almas" – aclaró. – Por ahora, como es el primer año, sólo tenemos asignaturas de tipo introductorio.

– Por eso sois sólo dos.

– Eso es – confirmó. – Yo me encargo de la teoría y Bikutoru de los laboratorios.

– ¡Qué curioso! – reí a carcajadas.

–¿Qué es curioso?

– Que un repetidor como tú se encargue de las asignaturas teóricas.

– ¿Cómo sabes que repetí? – preguntó sorprendido, pues no sabía lo de mi transformación.

– Uno tiene sus contactos – sonreí.

– Ya veo – respondió mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj. – Oye, te dejo, tengo una reunión para mirar los programas.

– Nos vemos.

Mientas le veía alejarse por el pasillo que conducía a la dirección del centro, se me vino a la mente que había sido buena idea aceptar el trabajo. Un cambio de aires y un cambio de personas a mi alrededor podía ser beneficioso mientras no aclaraba del todo mis ideas.

Comencé a caminar hacia el Departamento de Historia inmerso en esta clase de pensamientos. Tras llamara a la puerta y recibir del otro lado la orden de pasar, me adentré en aquel magníficamente decorado salón en el que se encontraba el que sería mi nuevo jefe.

– Oficial Rido.

– Ahora soy Oficial Akano – le corregí suave y amablemente. – Desde hace unas horas, he "recuperado" mis orígenes.

– De acuerdo, oficial Akano. ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

– Acepto el puesto.

– ¿Lo acepta? Me alegra escuchar eso.

– Sólo hace falta que me diga cuando empiezo – afirmé, mostrando mi disponibilidad.

– ¿Qué le parece mañana?

– ¡¿Mañana?! – reaccioné altamente sorprendido. – Creía que el curso no comenzaba hasta dentro de una semana.

– Y así es – se apresuró a confirmar. – Pero dados los recientes cambios en la historia... se ha organizado un seminario sobre dichos sucesos.

– Y supongo que debería asistir.

– De hecho, me gustaría que fuese usted quien lo impartiera.

– ¡¿Yo?!

– Es el verdadero experto en la materia.

– Por favor, basta de elogios.

– Son realidades – dijo complaciente.

– Pero con un solo día de antelación y sin experiencia...

– Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien – me tranquilizó. – Ya lo hizo una vez.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Frente al Consejo – aclaró. – Esto será mucho más fácil. Ya no se juega la vida de un amigo ni el honor de su familia. Sin contar que doy por supuesto que un mes de convivencia con alguien como el maestro Wolf y sus familiares ha conseguido que usted profundice en su conocimiento de los acontecimientos.

– Supongo que si lo plantea así tendré que aceptar – suspiré.

– Me alegra oír eso. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

– Si no es mucha molestia, – le interrumpí cuando se levantaba para despedirme – me gustaría saber qué asignaturas impartiré este curso, Profesor. Creo que sería mejor que fuera preparando mis notas y mis primeras clases.

– Es cierto, lo había olvidado. La organización del seminario, ya sabe... – se disculpó mientras se levantaba a buscar unos papeles al escritorio. – Aquí están... ¡Va a venir bastante gente mañana! Creo que este tema se ha hecho bastante popular en el Sereitei últimamente – comentaba mientras regresaba a las cómodas butacas en las que estábamos sentados. – Tenga, este es su horario para este primer semestre. Son pocas clases, para que se vaya acostumbrando poco a poco.

– Muchas gracias – dije mientras tomaba la hoja que me tendía. – "Historia de la Sociedad de Almas I", "Historia de la Sociedad de Almas III" e "Historia de la Sociedad de Almas V"... Estas asignaturas las solía impartir usted – murmuré.

– No se preocupe, son tantas las materias que he impartido ya en este centro que porque me quiten algunas no voy a protestar – sonrió. – Y menos si lo hago yo. Además, hay que ir dejando paso a los más jóvenes.

Con aquella frase, el viejo profesor Yvan Deiss dio por concluida nuestra pequeña reunión. Amablemente, me acompañó hasta la salida de la Academia mientras me hablaba sobre la organización del seminario y me recomendaba algunas claves y consejos a la hora de enfrentarme a las charlas que debía pronunciar el día siguiente y durante mis clases.

Agradeciéndole su ayuda, algo que nunca antes había sospechado que llegaría a hacer, me despedí de él con la intención de regresar al Cuartel, pero algo me hizo cambiar de objetivo. Abandonando el edificio principal, atravesé los campos de entrenamiento de Kidou y me dirigí al Pabellón 3A, que había sido mi hogar durante mi primera estancia en la Academia.

Trepé a mi árbol y en pocos instantes me encontré frente a la ventana de mi habitación. Había algo que llevaba cincuenta años esperando para que lo recogiera y ya que estaba allí no iba a dejarlo esperar mucho más.

– Un poco hacia arriba, hacia fuera y a la derecha... – susurré en bajo. – Listo – sonreí al escuchar un pequeño "click". – Esto nunca cambiará.

– ¡¿Quién va?! – preguntó un Académico sobresaltado.

– Nadie – contesté sonriente. – Es salir y entrar, no te preocupes.

– "No te preocupes", claro – preguntó asustado.

– Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

– Raik Thor.

– Curioso nombre – le sonreí. – Ten toma, en compensación.

Saqué del interior del traje la botella de Whisky que aún guardaba desde la noche anterior y se la tiré a las manos. Como si hubiese visto al mismísimo dios, la cogió y se la llevó a los labios para probarla.

– Es bueno, traído directamente de las mejores bodegas de Irlanda – le conté. – ¿En qué curso estás?

– En sexto.

– Interesante...

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, nada.

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, me agaché debajo de la cama que estaba inmediatamente bajo la ventana y golpeé con fuerza la cuarta tabla empezando por la pared, que se levantó al instante. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción saqué de allí el pequeño libro en el que había recogido mis notas durante mi primer paso en la Academia y volví con cuidado a poner la tabla.

– Nos vemos – me despedí saltando por la ventana. – Pórtate bien, Raik Thor.


	48. Confesión

– Buenos días – saludé de forma bien audible al entrar en el aula de sexto curso.

Tras mi primera experiencia, ciertamente satisfactoria, como profesor, comenzaban aquel día el periodo lectivo y mi estreno como el maestro de historia de cientos de alumnos tenía lugar allí. La mía era la primera clase del último curso en la Academia de aquellos estudiantes.

Avancé hasta la mesa y deposité sobre ella, en varios montones, mi carpeta y una serie de fotocopias para el medio centenar de alumnos que formaban la clase avanzada de aquella promoción de futuros oficiales.

Poco a poco, los académicos iban tomando asiento a medida que descubrían que su profesor entraba en el aula. Con la mirada busqué al nuevo inquilino de mi habitación, fácilmente distinguible por su aspecto, que se encontraba aún de pie entre un grupo de dos o tres alumnos mirándome desconcertado.

– Por favor, Raik – le avisé. – ¿Serías tan amable de repartir estas copias? Mientras tanto iré presentándome, mi nombre es Akano Rido y seré vuestro profesor de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas V durante este último curso. Soy perfectamente consciente – les sonreí – de que muchos de vosotros consideraréis esta asignatura como un estorbo en el medio de un curso eminentemente práctico. Os entiendo, yo también – confesé, provocando una pequeña sonrisa entre algunos de los asistentes. – Pero no os confundáis, la asignatura de Historia os será tan útil en vuestras labores como shinigami como las clases de combate del profesor Vriznak o las clases de Kidou del maestro Data.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó una estudiante, verbalizando el desconcierto general de sus compañeros.

– Comprendo que mi última afirmación puede sonar algo más que presuntuosa, pero un buen conocimiento del pasado puede poneros en guardia frente al futuro. No niego la importancia de las otras disciplinas, pero una mente bien formada aumenta exponencialmente el poder destructivo de cualquier arma.

– No lo entiendo – replicó la misma alumna.

– Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entendía hasta que la experiencia me lo demostró – admití. – En cualquier caso... ¿dirías que el Consejo de Capitanes está formado por gente digamos... irresponsable? – pregunté. – Responde con total libertad, nadie te dirá nada.

– Sí, señor.

– ¿Señor? No hay nadie tan viejo aquí – bromeé. Quería acercarme a ellos lo más posible. – Entonces asumimos que son gente responsable, inteligente, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– Entonces podemos concluir que si son responsables e inteligentes no nos harían perder el tiempo con algo que no sirve para nada. ¿De acuerdo?

– Supongo que sí.

– ¿Llegaron las copias? – levanté la vista hacia el resto de la clase.

– Sí – respondió el improvisado repartidor.

– Perfecto – dije, tomando entre mis manos el original. – Lo que tenéis en las manos es el programa de la asignatura. También os dejo una pequeña cronología de los acontecimientos más importantes y una serie de datos y nombres más relevantes para que os sea más sencillo tomar notas.

– Perdón, profesor – me interrumpió otra alumna.

– Llámame Rido – le sonreí, dándole a entender que podía intervenir.

– ¿No se ha equivocado con el programa?

– En realidad, no, pero sabía que alguno preguntaría eso. Bien visto, señorita...

– Irupe – se presentó.

– Un placer. Sí, a simple vista, este es el programa de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas III, al menos si os fijáis en las primeros temas. Doy por supuesto que unos futuros oficiales como vosotros estaréis al tanto de las noticias, ¿no? Lo cierto es que antes de comenzar a meternos de lleno en la asignatura, que tiene un programa más bien corto porque abarca un período relativamente reducido de tiempo, creo conveniente trastocaros un poco lo que habéis aprendido en las asignaturas precedentes. Nada de lo que habéis aprendido os servirá – anuncié con voz profunda tratando de hacer como si les fuera a asustar, parándome luego para observar sus gestos. – Afortunadamente para vosotros, ésto último que os acabo de contar es una mentira como una catedral, como aquello que estudiasteis en Historia III e Historia IV, la gente no cambia muy rápido de opinión. Pero como sabéis, a comienzos de verano lo que concebíamos como real se demostró falso y lo que creíamos como un cuento de viejas sostenido por un grupo de ingenuos soñadores resultó siendo verdad en base a las pruebas. Hablo por supuesto de...

– ¿La revisión del caso de Akano Kumaru? – se atrevió a responder la alumna que había dialogado conmigo acerca de la importancia de la asignatura.

– Premio para usted – le sonreí.

– Usted se apellida Akano, ¿verdad? – me interrumpió.

– Sí – respondí con naturalidad. – Akano Rido, soy el nieto del legendario Capitán Akano Kumaru.

– Legendario traidor... – farfulló uno al fondo de la clase.

– Hasta hace poco tiempo... sí, legendario traidor – repliqué sin demostrar la más mínima incomodidad. – Pero como aprenderemos a lo largo de esta asignatura, la historia pone a cada uno en su lugar. Bien, trataremos de hacer las clases amenas y participativas y por ello me gustaría contar con una actitud digamos... receptiva por parte de vosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Les miré fijamente como buscando su aprobación, pero la respuesta fue un silencio que chocaba de frente con lo que acababa de proponerles. No importaba, ya poco a poco iría consiguiendo mis objetivos, puede que no en la primera clase.

– Centrándonos ya más en la asignatura... como se trata de hablar de la historia más reciente de nuestra sociedad, puede que os presente también a personas que participaron en ella. Quién sabe si al final del curso habréis hablado con Kaiser Wolf, por ejemplo, o con algún que otro Capitán o Teniente.

Un murmullo de asombro salió de las bocas de los alumnos al escuchar hablar de capitanes, tenientes y de alguien tan legendario en la Academia como el viejo descerebrado que pasaba el día en casa de mis padres. Había sido un completo farol, al menos en lo referente a los Capitanes.

– Sólo me queda una cosa más: la forma de evaluación – suspiré. – Tengo una buena noticia: no tendréis examen final de esta asignatura.

– ¿No hay examen final? ¡Genial! – gritó el joven que me había desafiado antes.

– No le tientes, Ryosuke – le advirtió por lo bajo la chica que estaba al lado.

– Eso, Ryosuke, no juegues con tu suerte – me reí. – Evidentemente, como los estatutos me obligan a haceros un examen final, aquel que lo quiera hacer, bienvenido sea. Para los que lo prefiráis, os propongo que me entreguéis una serie de trabajos, cada quince días.

– ¡Eso es trabajar más! – se quejó Raik.

– Entonces preséntate al examen – le sonreí. – Los trabajos serán en grupos de dos personas... ¿Quién es el delegado?

– Yo – levantó la mano la chica de primera fila.

– Y tu nombre es...

– Sakura Tendo, profesor.

– Bien Sakura, entonces si te parece en la última clase de esta semana me podrías pasar una lista de tus compañeros y las parejas para los trabajos. ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo.

– Está bien, y como ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y prima non datur, que dirían los latinos... Iros antes de que me arrepienta.

Salí de clase y me dirigí al departamento a organizar mis apuntes para mi siguiente hora, que sería a última hora de la mañana con los alumnos de tercero. Por el camino me fui encontrando con viejos conocidos, profesores y compañeros de curso que por uno u otro motivo habían acabado trabajando en la Academia.

– ¿Tan pronto ya fuera? – me miró inquisitoriamente Deiss al verme entrar. – ¿Te rindes ya?

– "Prima non datur", jefe.

– Ya veo ya.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días, el primer mes, y me fui haciendo con el puesto y con las clases. Me había costado menos de lo esperado conectar con mis alumnos y poco a poco creía saber como hacer que se interesaran por las asignaturas que impartía.

Con el ajetreo de las clases, pude evadirme del problema que me había llevado allí y es que el malestar con respecto a Nalya iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Seguía tratando de evitarla lo más posible, pero ya no me importaba cruzarme con ella en los pasillos ni mantener pequeñas conversaciones.

Aún así, aquellas pequeñas conversaciones nunca pasaban de temas superficiales. Ya no éramos los dos grandes amigos de meses antes, sólo meros compañeros de División que no podían negar un pasado común pero no podían pensar en un futuro juntos. Habíamos retornado al punto de partida, al mismo punto que cuando había ingresado en la división y yo sólo era "uno más".

Al menos así pintaban las cosas desde fuera, pero en mi interior trataba por todos los medios, sutilmente, de recuperar la amistad perdida, aquel antiguo vínculo forjado por el destino y que me impulsaba hacia ella más que hacia cualquier otra cosa.

Una mañana, a mediados de otoño, me dirigía al baño para asearme antes de pasar un tranquilo día sin clases ni preocupaciones cuando descubrí un pequeño alboroto que se había formado frente a los aseos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Que tu queridísima amiga no sabe beber – me espetó Pandora, que parecía divertirse como nunca.

– ¿Nalya? – me preocupé, tratando de entrar en el baño. – ¿Se encuentra mal?

– Espera, la Capitana está con ella – me detuvo. – No te preocupes, sobrevivirá a ésta.

A los pocos minutos, Henkara salió del baño y poco a poco se fue disolviendo la multitud de curiosos y cotillas que querían entrever un poco de la lamentable situación en la que, se rumoreaba, se encontraba su Tercera Oficial.

Pero yo no me fui. Ya sólo, en el pasillo, me acerqué a la puerta del baño y la entreabrí. Lo que vi me causó un gran malestar. Nalya se agarraba el vientre con una mano mientras, de forma periódica, vomitaba una y otra vez sobre la tapa. Llorosa, desconsolada, se levantó y aporreó violentamente la puerta del servicio.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le pregunté, al ser descubierto.

– ¿Quieres pelea? – me amenazó.

Todavía no había vuelto a entrar en sus murallas. Quizás, mi silenciosa confesión de amor había conseguido convertirme en su peor objetivo, algo que me producía más dolor que el conocimiento del rechazo.

– Está bien, vale... – concedí derrotado. – Ya me marcho y te dejo sola.

– ¡No, idiota! – exclamó, dándome alcance y frustrando mi retirada. – Digo que si quieres entrenar.

Entrenar suponía poder estar en su presencia más de lo justo para informarnos de nuestro estado con un insulso "¿Qué tal?". Parecía que mi impresión anterior estaba totalmente equivocada y, mentalmente, me imaginé cruzando de nuevo el umbral de la muralla.

– Vamos – sonreí.

Fuera o dentro, respecto a Nalya yo nunca podría ser imparcial, si es que la imparcialidad pura y dura existe. Algo le preocupaba y su estado físico no era el mejor. En esas condiciones no sería capaz de vencerme, pero ella nunca me hubiera retado si hubiese considerado la derrota como una opción. Algo le pasaba, lo intuía.

Pero mi propia inseguridad frente a ella me hacía evitar preguntarle directamente. Quizás lo hiciera después del combate, quizás no, pero ahora debía estar preparado para lo peor. Si algo atormentaba a Nalya, no dudaría en utilizarme como blanco donde desahogar sus frustraciones.

– Desalojando – ordenó secamente a los presentes en el dojo. – Rápido.

Algunos de los shinigamis rasos más veteranos se fueron sin rechistar inmediatamente, otros, más renqueantes, se hacían los remolones como si no quisieran abandonar sus entrenamientos aún cuando fuera la mismísima Capitana quien se lo ordenase.

– ¡¿No me oís?! – les gritó. – ¡Fuera!

– Esto... ¿estás bien?

– Perfectamente – informó mientras desenvainaba, lo que me obligó a imitarle. – Pierde el primero que toque la espalda con el suelo.

Sin mayor explicación y sin mediar aviso previo, se lanzó como una posesa hacia mí. Sin tiempo a reaccionar frente a su velocidad, sólo pude bloquear el ataque con la hoja de Balmung y tratar de aguantar la arremetida. Aprovechó mi desventaja para tomar mi puño y empujarme, tratando de desequilibrarme.

En ese momento encontré un punto débil. Sin mucho pensarlo, lancé una de mis piernas para hacerle la zancadilla y derribarla. En su caída, cargué con mi espada para tratar de obligarla a caer, pero fue lo suficientemente ágil como para evitar la estocada y caer de rodillas, consiguiendo sin embargo que le cortara un par de mechones de su cabello carmesí.

– Bien esquivado – le sonreí.

Dibujando ella también una sonrisa en mi cara, aprovechó que ya se encontraba en una posición baja para tratar de derribarme mediante un barrido con una de sus piernas. Lo esquivé retrocediendo, para encontrarme con que se retiraba ella también unos metros hacia atrás de una forma un tanto acrobática.

Fue ese el momento que elegí para, poniendo en juego mi superior velocidad, posicionarme a su espalda y obligarla a tocar el suelo, pero se dio cuenta en el último instante y acompasó su último salto con un codazo directo a la boca del estómago complementado con un fuerte puñetazo haciéndome doblar la rodilla y parar unos instantes para tratar de recuperar la respiración normal.

– Mala bestia – me reí entre dientes mientras me llevaba la mano a la mejilla, donde había impactado su puñetazo. – No pagues tus frustraciones conmigo.

– No hubieses aceptado.

Inmediatamente cargó una y otra vez contra mí. Por la izquierda, derecha, a media altura y otra vez hacia la cabeza. Fue una serie de golpes sin oportunidad de contraataque que no me dejaban otra posibilidad que esquivarlos a base de cortos, rápidos y precisos movimientos. Al fin, vi la oportunidad y así el puño de su espada.

La mano me abrasaba, aún por debajo del guante, ésa era la propia autodefensa de Vilnya. Pero aquella quemazón no me importaba, era peor la rabia que me reconcomía por dentro. Sí, sería hipócrita afirmar lo contrario: si ella estaba pagando conmigo algo que yo desconocía, yo descargaba contra ella los sentimientos frustrados que me habían carcomido durante tanto tiempo.

Apreté los dientes y empujé hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero una vez más, Nalya tuvo suerte y consiguió apoyarse con los codos antes de que su espalda batiese contra el tatami. Iba a tratar de que aquello ocurriera, pero fue rápida y recuperó la vertical en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, la celeridad con la que había conseguido levantarse, le hizo descuidar la presa de su arma y al bloquear mi ataque, Nalya salió disparada hacia mi espalda. Ahora estaba desarmada y yo tenía toda la ventaja, ventaja que no supe usar.

Nos sostuvimos las miradas, miradas que mataban, que expresaban cuánto nos habíamos callado durante un mes y medio de conversaciones inútiles y de gestos excesivamente protocolarios. Ninguno de los dos podía permitirse el lujo de parpadear si no quería perder aquel extraño y tan profundo duelo, que iba ya más allá del propio entrenamiento.

Con un shumpa, ambos tratamos de llegar a la espada perdida antes que el otro. Ella consiguió tomar la empuñadura pero no me hacía falta tomar el arma, sino evitar que mi rival lo hiciera. Descargando todo mi peso en una brutal patada, conseguí apartarla de su objetivo.

– Perdón – me disculpé al recuperar la consciencia de lo que había hecho. – Me he pasado.

– Pegas como una mujer – repuso, mientras escupía sangre.

– Y tú mientes fatal – susurré de forma inaudible.

Se levantó y se preparó para el siguiente asalto, mostrando el labio destrozado por mi ataque. Me sentí brutalmente culpable por haber desfigurado así aquel rostro que tanto veneraba, pero los sentimientos de furia se impusieron y no bajé la guardia.

– Además – dijo al fin, señalando con la mirada mi mano derecha y el guante quemado – así estamos empate.

Se lanzó hacia Vilnya nuevamente, pero esta vez previno mi defensa con un certero golpe con uno de sus invisibles apéndices que, aunque supe evitar, fue suficiente como para que ella recuperara la posesión de su espada. Fue tras eso cuando optó por la táctica que finalmente la llevó a la derrota.

A toda velocidad, comenzó a girar a mi alrededor para anunciarme que su ataque podía llegar en cualquier momento y de cualquier lado. Enfundé a Balmung, cerré los ojos y me concentré en sentir su presencia para detectar su posición en cada preciso instante.

– Hadou 31. ¡Shakkahou!

Fin del combate: Nalya yacía de espaldas en el suelo, que mostraba las quemaduras provocadas por aquel arte demoníaca. Ante la mirada atónita de los tímidos espectadores del combate, Nalya comenzó a llorar su derrota.

Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. En un gesto muy suyo, palmeó mi mano y se incorporó ella sola, despreciando la ayuda que alguien como yo pudiera proporcionarle. La miré fijamente a los ojos vidriosos que confirmaban que no estaba bien, que algo grave pasaba y que no quería contármelo.

_Sabía que en ese momento mi mejor amiga, por encima de lo que yo sintiese, me necesitaba tanto o más de lo que yo la deseaba. Pero no quise hacer caso a eso y seguí aquella imperiosa obligación que surgía desde dentro de mí de marcharme de allí y salir al encuentro de una vieja conocida: la soledad. Necesitaba tomar el aire y pasear. Debía relajarme, descansar, reflexionar y reorganizar todos mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos._

¿Era estúpido? ¿Había sido tan egoísta para no ver su dolor y sólo fijarme en mis sentimientos de rabia? Me maldije a mí mismo tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? Acaso por encima de todo no era ella la única razón de mi existencia. A ella le debía la vida y no había querido ver que ella me necesitaba.

– Si puedo ayudarte en algo... – le dije.

– No – replicó. – ¡Aparta!

No pude evitar que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas cuando la vi marcharse cojeando del dojo. Era todo culpa mía, que no había sabido estar a su lado cuando me necesitaba, que había preferido la soledad en mi propio beneficio inmediato que el servicio en interés de mi mayor sueño: poder amarla el resto de mis días.

– Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te vieran eso – le sugerí, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

– No necesito los consejos de la copia barata de un amigo muerto.

Aquellas palabras fueron el descabello a mi pobre corazón, maltrecho, ajado y desahuciado. Sabía que Nalya no las sentía, que eran sólo sus malditos mecanismos de defensa, pero en aquel momento, era muy vulnerable. Sobre todo sabiendo quién era mi atacante.

Lloré desconsoladamente, una vez más, en aquel dojo ante la mirada extrañada de algunos y la sonrisa maliciosa de otros. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acababa de firmar mi finiquito sin aún haber empezado?

Una vez más, necesitaba airearme y reflexionar. Iba directo a "nuestro árbol", cargado nuevamente con una botella sacada de la bodega particular de Irah, cuando la vi. Miraba al infinito subida sobre la rama en la que había pasado la noche anterior a mi ingreso en la Academia como profesor. Me acerqué sin que me viese y me senté en la raigambre del árbol mirando su reflejo en el estanque.

– Yo...

– No digas lo siento.

– No iba a decir lo siento – mentí.

– Y yo no tengo cuernos – ironizó. – No necesito la compasión de nadie. No necesito la ayuda de nadie. No necesito el cuidado de nadie. Yo me basto y me sobro sola.

– He sido un gilipollas y un imbécil...

– El primer paso es aceptarlo.

– ...pero me da igual – concluí pasando por alto su comentario. – ¿Sabes? Me da igual ser un pecador si mi pecado es amarte. Iría al infierno por ello. Sé que es inútil y estúpido entregar la vida a un amor no correspondido pero en el fondo de mi alma aún guardo la vana esperanza de que algún día tú sientas lo mismo por mí. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Haz lo que quieras ahora: insúltame, destrózame, escúpeme, mátame... lo que quieras.

– Deja de decir tonterías y pásame esa botella que llevas ahí barbudo – dijo con voz quebrada.

Noté como bebía unos tragos de la botella que le había pasado. Por lo demás, el silencio fue nuestro compañero en los segundos inmediatamente siguientes a mi desesperada confesión de amor. El sonido de un nuevo sorbo fui lo último que oí antes de que el continente regresara a mis manos.

– Nunca me gustó el whisky – murmuró mientras se iba de camino al Cuartel.


	49. Family Matters Revisited

– ¡Mañana festivo! – celebró Soki cuando nos acercábamos al Cuartel de la Novena División. – Ya necesitábamos un pequeño descanso después de dos meses casi sin parar. ¿Tienes algún plan?

– Tratar de convencer a Nalya de que venga a cenar conmigo – confesé.

– Qué romántico – bromeó, atacando mi punto débil.

– ¿Y tú? – pregunté ingenuamente, obviando tu pregunta.

– ¿Yo? ¿Planes?

– Es cierto – murmuré. – ¿Se sabe algo más?

– ¡Qué va! Lo peor es que desde la desaparición del Capitán estamos demasiado ocupados – se quejó. – Estamos bastante liados con la reestructuración y con la búsqueda de Kaskas.

– No os envidio...

– ¡Rido! – me llamó Irah desde la puerta del Cuartel, pues estaba de guardia. – La Capitana me ordenó que te dijera que te quería en su despacho nada más llegar.

– ¿Qué has hecho ya? – se burló mi colega.

– Por lo de pronto me he quedado sin cena – me quejé. – En fin, nos vemos, Soki. Sé bueno.

– Lo intentaré.

Advertido por mi viejo compañero irlandés, me dirigí sin demora al despacho de Henkara. Estaba convencido de que aquella noche no podría descansar ni llevar a cabo mi plan: eran días muy ajetreados en la Sociedad de Almas tras la misteriosa desaparición del Capitán de la Duodécima División en extrañas condiciones.

Por otra parte, en la División y, especialmente, en mi corazón, las cosas retornaban paulatinamente a la normalidad. Había asumido que no alcanzaría nunca el corazón de Nalya, pero haberle confesado durante aquel atardecer mi amor incondicional por ella había sacado de mis hombros aquella angustiosa carga de la frustración silenciosa, del miedo a la propia confesión.

Lamentablemente, la frenética actividad en la que vivíamos, sumada al ir y venir de mis clases en la Academia, me impedía verla y hablar con ella todo lo que quisiera. Por eso, aprovechando una presumible noche libre, había decidido invitarla a cenar, no como medio para seducirla, sino como una forma de pedirle perdón por todo el daño que podía haberle causado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a raíz de mis vaivenes emocionales y mis meteduras de pata.

La convocatoria de Henkara me rompía los esquemas, pero la completa disponibilidad en cualquier momento y ocasión había sido conditio sine qua non para que me hubiera autorizado a ocupar el puesto de profesor, en el que día a día me encontraba más cómodo.

– Buenas tardes, Capitana – la saludé al entrar en el despacho.

– Toma – dijo, tendiéndome la autorización de la misión. – No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy llena de trabajo hasta las cejas. Te lo explicaré rápido: hoy y mañana vas a patrullar el área del oficial Raylon, de la Sexta División.

– ¿El área de Ray? – pregunté sorprendido. – ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien?

Había conocido a Raylon durante mi segunda estancia en la academia. Entonces, era un año menor que yo, al igual que su compañera de División, Yuufuku, con quien mantenía una especial relación y que era la alumna predilecta de Nalya durante sus tiempos de profesora. A través de ella, había comenzado a tener más relación con ellos.

– Tranquilo, está bien – me calmó. – Está en una misión especial.

– Sé que no me va a contestar, pero ¿tiene que ver con la desaparición del Capitán Kaskas?

– ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre tu misión?

– Lo siento – me disculpé por mi intromisión en asuntos que no me concernían. – ¿Dónde es?

– Míralo tú mismo – me indicó. – Está en la autorización.

– Pontev... Pontev... ¡¿Pontevedra?! – exclamé entre desconcertado e irritado. – ¡¿Pero qué...?! ¿Es una broma?

– No, Rido. No lo es.

– ¡¿Pontevedra?! – seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, confuso y excitado.

– Exacto – corroboró. – Pontevedra.

– No puede hacerme esto. Seguro que va contra las normas – alegué.

– No hay nadie más... en una situación así las normas tienen poco valor – replicó. – Todos tus compañeros están embarcados en alguna otra misión o descansando después de un mes sin parar. Tú eres el que está más descansado. Tú irás.

– Supongo que no me queda otra opción – resoplé. – Está bien, voy para allá.

No podía protestar si no quería perder mi plaza así que no tenía elección: debía resignarme a regresar al mundo de mis pesadillas, al escenario donde los peores miedos tomaban forma. Taciturno y cabizbajo, me dirigí a la puerta, pero la voz de la Capitana interrumpió mi huida cuando ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en mi mano.

– Llévate un Gigai – ordenó.

– ¿Un Gigai? ¿Para qué?

– Ya que vas a casa aprovecha y vence de verdad a tu pasado – me aconsejó. – Además, seguro que te llevas alguna sorpresa... y tienes gente a la que pedir perdón.

– Prefiero ir sólo de forma espiritual – repuse.

– Es una orden, Rido.

– Entiendo – asumí mientras abría la puerta.

Pensativo y poco animado, me conduje por los pasillos hacia la habitación, donde me vestí con el cuerpo artificial y comencé a preparar el equipo necesario para llevar a cabo una noche de patrulla en el mundo normal: la espada, el dispositivo de comunicaciones y un rudimentario kit de primeros auxilios.

Ya que me veía obligado a caminar entre los mortales como si fuera uno de ellos, decidí al menos elegir una indumentaria con la que me sintiera cómodo: una camiseta negra de los Lizzy, unos vaqueros gastados y unas zapatillas de tela. Al mirarme en el espejo con ese atuendo pude observar, como un fantasma de tiempos ya muy lejanos, a mi antiguo yo. Sí, quizás Henkara tenía razón: aún tenía una cuenta pendiente conmigo mismo.

– Quinto Oficial Akano Rido, – me presenté al oficial encargado del Senkaimon mientras le entregaba la autorización – Novena División.

– Todo en regla – murmuró tras examinar los permisos correspondientes.

A los pocos minutos, vagaba ya por las viejas callejuelas empedradas de la zona vieja de mi ciudad natal. Las calles, las iglesias, las plazas arboladas... todo seguía igual aunque, en el fondo, todo había cambiado.

Aquel era el paraje de mis desgracias, pero, curiosamente, volver a él no provocó en mi ningún sentimiento de congoja o de desazón, como era de esperar. Al contrario, una extraña calma me dominaba hasta el punto de que comencé a pensar que algo no iba bien conmigo. ¿Tanta indiferencia me causaba ya aquel mundo?

– Creía que habías muerto hace veinte años – me sorprendió la voz de alguien perceptiblemente ebrio a mis espaldas.

– ¿Perdón? – murmuré mientras me daba la vuelta y trataba de disimular mi verdadera identidad. – ¿Muerto?

– Me recuerdas a alguien... – se excusó.

– Le recuerdo a alguien... ya – contesté escéptico.

– Un buen chaval – explicó aquel sucio vagabundo que apestaba a vómitos y a alcohol. – El muy gilipollas acabó cortándose las venas.

Traté de esconder mi sorpresa al observar aquel rostro vagamente familiar. ¿Acaso había alguien que me recordaba? No, no podía ser. Tenía que ser una coincidencia macabra, una simple confusión o una broma de mal gusto. Asustado por lo que pudiera descubrir, me di la vuelta y me marché.

Pero aquel sólo había sido el primer encuentro de la noche: mi vieja amiga, la Dama Fortuna, tenía ya preparado su próximo movimiento en aquella partida que mantenía conmigo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Mientras vagaba sin un rumbo fijo por las calles adoquinadas, comencé a sentir la presencia de un vacío no muy lejos de allí, aunque, realmente, "lejos" no era una palabra con mucho sentido en aquella ciudad.

– Genial – dije, llevándome la mano al bolsillo para sacar el Soul Candy. – Vamos a estirar un poco las piernas.

Lancé la píldora hacia mi boca e inmediatamente el alma artificial tomó posesión de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi forma de shinigami lo abandonara al instante. Comprobé que todo estaba en orden y di instrucciones al nuevo inquilino de mi Gigai para que tratara no meterse en problemas.

Cuando llegué al lugar fuente de aquel reiatsu, descubrí como un hollow, de constitución vagamente antropomórfica, amenazaba a un alma agazapada ras unas cajas. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia o, si lo había hecho la ignoraba, lo cual resultaba aún más inquietante. Siendo que estaba aún muy cerca del plus, no me quise arriesgar a atacarlo estando por medio aquel inocente.

– Tengo una propuesta para ti – le llamé en tono provocativo. – ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo tenemos un pequeño intercambio de opiniones?

– ¿Para qué? – replicó en un tono cargado de soberbia y prepotencia. – ¿Para qué elegir si podemos encargarnos fácilmente de los dos?

– ¡Vaya! – seguí burlándome, pues parecía acaparar su atención. – ¡Parece que tenemos a un fuera de serie! ¡Si hasta habla de sí mismo en plural!

– No nos conoces, ¿verdad shinigami?

– Parece que vos tampoco me conocéis a mí – contesté en el mismo tono jocoso en que me había dirigido a él durante todo nuestro encuentro. – Aunque supongo que poco importa eso teniendo en cuenta lo poco que os queda. Será un placer mataros – añadí al final.

– No deberías decir cosas como "voy a matarte" tan a la ligera – sentenció. – Ya que parece que quieres morir, seremos piadosos y te diremos nuestro nombre...

– Estoy expectante.

– Nuestro nombre es Legio, – anunció – porque somos muchos.

– ¡Conoces la Biblia! – sonreí maliciosamente. – Qué romántico.

Para mi sorpresa, como salidos de la nada, ante mis ojos ya no había un solo vacío sino una veintena de ellos, todos iguales, que me rodeaban mientras que mi interlocutor se acercaba peligrosamente al plus que temerosamente se escondía tras los montones de basura.

De un salto, superé la barrera de vacíos y me posicioné entre el vacío y el plus, evitando que pudiera aproximarse aún más y poner en peligro su vida. Mi defendido aprovechó el escudo que le ofrecía y corrió a escabullirse en lo profundo del callejón, lejos del alcance de la batalla. Ahora tenía todo el espacio para combatir sin preocupaciones.

El hollow trató de lanzarse a la persecución del escapado, pero interpuse mi cuerpo frente al de él para restarle libertad de movimientos. Con los brazos extendidos y la espada en mi mano derecha, bloqueaba la ruta más directa y mi velocidad me permitía interceptar cualquier camino alternativo que pretendiera tomar.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

– Eres muy osado, shinigami – amenazó.

– ¿Tú crees? – bromeé. – ¿Rápida o lenta?

– Qué gracioso – bramó, lanzándome un zarpazo fácilmente esquivable.

– Interpretaré eso como un "rápida" – sonreí. – Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra. ¡Balmung!

A mi voz, la espada adoptó su forma liberada: una forma que era novedosa y que se había comenzado a manifestar desde que había liberado de aquel claustro lo que había quedado sellado del alma de Akano Rido.

Aunque esencialmente seguía siendo igual, una maza y una espada, con los mismos poderes y capacidades, ahora esta última ya no era una katana, sino un majestuoso flamberge en el que el símbolo de los Akano brillaba con más luz que nunca.

– Ahora es cuando me toca presentarme a mí – anuncié. – Mi nombre es Akano Rido, aunque por ser tú te permito llamarme Gran Guerrero de las Sombras.

– Así que tú eres uno de ellos...

En aquel momento no reparé en lo que me había dicho aquel vacío, pues, dibujando en mis labios una amenazadora y malévola media sonrisa, me había lanzado hacia sus compañeros a toda velocidad. Bailé entre mis oponentes atacando aleatoriamente con la espada y con la maza dibujando una serie de movimientos que Eliaz había bautizado rimbombantemente como "Danza Eléctrica Mortal".

Cuando sólo quedaba el hollow original, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que los demás eran burdas copias, volví a situarme frente a él. Bajo la máscara de hueso, el único oponente restante había abandonado su actitud soberbia y me miraba ahora con miedo y respeto.

Ya no hablaba, ya no se movía, ya no se preocupaba por pasar a través de mí para perseguir al plus escondido que había sido objeto de sus deseos pocos minutos. No, ahora estaba paralizado por el terror que le había producido la escena anterior.

– Supongo que ahora tendrás que cambiar de nombre. ¿Qué te parece "Miles"? – le espeté burlón antes de hundir la maza en el centro de su máscara. – Aunque realmente ya no lo necesitarás.

Aquella fue la primera vez que contemplé las puertas del infierno. Hasta entonces, todos los hollows con los que me había encontrado habían sido almas en pena que, por uno u otro motivo, habían acabado sucumbiendo a sus instintos, representados en aquella ósea cubierta que ocultaba su verdadero rostro, lo único que quedaba de su antiguo cuerpo. Sin embargo, aquel, aquella legión, era el estadio final de un alma que se había apartado del camino recto mucho antes de que su cadena del destino se cortara.

Me di la vuelta para completar la misión enterrando al plus. Despacio, tratando de no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, lo busqué entre las cajas apiladas al lado del callejón. Lo descubrí enrollado sobre sí mismo, acurrucado tembloroso contra la puerta de un garaje. Me acerqué sonriente y tranquilo y me agaché junto a él tratando transmitirle la paz que, supuestamente, debería sentir durante el rito y que yo debía y quería mostrarle. Puse suavemente mi mano sobre su hombro y le llamé cariñosamente.

– Ya ha acabado todo – le sonreí. – He venido a buscarte para llamarte a un lugar mejor.

Aparentemente calmado por mi tono, se dio la vuelta para observarme fijamente, dejándome descubrir un rostro envejecido, aunque de lo más familiar. Tan sorprendido como yo, el plus dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

– ¿Uxío?

– ¿Hijo?

– Yo no soy tu hijo – reaccioné, casi como si fuera un acto reflejo. – Pero... sí, – me corregí – soy yo.

– ¿Eres un fantasma?

– Soy un shinigami.

– ¿Shinigami?

– La parca, – traté de explicarle, usando figuras y conceptos que él entendiese – el barquero Queronte...

– Lo... Lo siento...

¿Me estaba pidiendo disculpas? ¿Él? ¿A mí? ¿A la persona que había amargado su existencia? ¿Al hombre que había hecho de su vida un infierno? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿De qué se sentía culpable? Fue precisamente en ese momento, ante aquella tímida y temerosa disculpa cuando me di cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado en el pasado.

– Eso debería decirlo yo – murmuré tras un emotivo silencio. – Fui yo el que tiró su vida a la basura. Fui yo el que...

– Calla – me ordenó, poniéndome la mano sobre la boca. – No se te ocurra decir esa clase de tonterías.

– No son tonterías. Son la pura...

– Son tonterías – sentenció. – Tu madre y yo no supimos cuidarte y mírate ahora. Por nuestra culpa estás...

– ¿Cómo estoy?

– Condenado.

En cierto modo, la respuesta de mi antiguo padre adoptivo no me cogió desprevenido. Entraba dentro de los límites de lo razonable conociendo quién era el hombre con el que hablaba. Mi padre adoptivo, Uxío, era un hombre profundamente religioso y era normal que considerara vagar eternamente ayudando a los difuntos en su tránsito a la otra vida como la condenación eterna.

– No estoy condenado – le dediqué una sonrisa cargada de comprensión. – Uxío, ser shinigami no es ninguna condena.

– Pero no...

– ¿No estoy en el cielo? – me anticipé a su objeción. – De alguna forma... lo estoy. Digamos que soy como un ángel. Pero "mi cielo", el cielo, el de verdad, no es como lo imaginas. Es totalmente como otra vida, como otra oportunidad. Pero no es necesariamente mejor ni peor, es como tú quieras que sea. Gracias a Dios me crucé con las personas adecuadas que me sacaron del abismo.

– Algo que nosotros no pudimos hacer...

– Algo que no quise dejaros hacer – le corregí.

– Entonces, si es como otra vida... ¿Qué pasa con todo en lo que yo creía?

– Es... complicado – admití. – Pero que no sea idéntico a lo que esperabas no significa que tus creencias sean mentira. Ya verás como tiene todo el sentido, poco a poco lo irás descubriendo, como hice yo.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Completamente – aseveré. – Tengo una familia, amigos... Soy feliz o, al menos, creo que voy por el buen camino.

– ¿Eso es ir por el buen camino? – señaló hacia la entada del callejón, haciendo referencia al vacío con el que me había enfrentado. – ¿Enfrentarse a esos monstruos?

– Esos monstruos... los hollows, son también personas – le expliqué. – Sólo que después de muertas han sucumbido a sus... han ido al purgatorio – me corregí, para utilizar símiles cercanos a él.

– Pero a este lo has matado...

– No exactamente – repliqué. – Verás, esto es una Zampakutou – aclaré mientras desenvainaba a Balmung, ya sellada. – La empuñadura sirve para enviar a la Sociedad de Almas a las personas como tú, la hoja sirve para purificar a los hollows. Para perdonarle sus pecados. Al matarlos suceden dos cosas, o van al cielo, a la Sociedad de Almas, o al infierno, como este.

Una vez le hube explicado todo aquello de forma que lo entendió suficientemente, comenzamos a hablar durante largo rato acerca de cómo se habían portado los años con nosotros. Le hablé de la División, de todas las aventuras que había vivido, del clan, de Yonas y, sobre todo, le hablé mucho de Nalya, provocándole una ligera sonrisa emocionada cuando me oía hablar de ella.

Ahora, mucho después de aquel encuentro, me doy cuenta de que aquella fue la primera vez que había entablado una conversación de aquella profundidad con aquel que había sido la primera persona que había querido ayudarme en mi vida mortal.

– Es hora de marcharse – susurré al ver asomarse el sol sobre los montes y depositar sus rayos rojizos sobre las aguas turbias del Lérez.

– ¿Cómo va a ser?

– Vas a sentir mucha paz – le tranquilicé.

– ¿Volveré a verte?

– Cuando llegues allí, búscame – dije mientras desenvainaba a Balmung. – Recuérdalo, Akano Rido, Quinto Oficial de la Novena División. ¿De acuerdo?

– Sí, lo recordaré.

– Haremos una cosa – me detuve antes de realizar el ritual. – Esto me enseñó a hacerlo mi padre.

Deposité mi mano derecha sobre su cuello y emití una pequeña cantidad de reiatsu. El resultado fue que quedó marcado con un pequeño aunque visible tatuaje en forma de rayo, similar al mío. Ahora era "protegido de los Akano", al menos durante el tiempo suficiente.

– Franco – llamé por el sistema de comunicaciones. – ¿Estás ahí? Aquí el Oficial Akano.

– Estoy aquí – contestó.

– ¿Eliaz llegó de su misión?

– Hace una hora.

– ¿Puedes ponerme con él? – le pedí.

– Enseguida.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Uxío sin entender.

– Tranquilo. Así te será más fácil encontrarme.

– Cabrón, estaba durmiendo – protestaba a los pocos minutos Eliaz al otro lado de la radio.

– Pues despierta, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

– Caprichoso.

– Me debes una – repuse.

– ¿De qué?

– Seguro que de algo – me burlé. – Escucha, necesito que vayas al Registro Central, a la oficina de asignación de distritos y arregles unos papeles por mí.

– ¿Para quién?

– Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

– ¿Y no puedes hacerlo tú? – protestó. – Ahora que eres un Akano.

– Todavía tengo trabajo por aquí – expliqué. – Sabes que no llegaría a tiempo.

– Está bien – resopló. – ¿A dónde lo quieres mandar?

– Al Siete Oeste.

– Veré que puedo hacer.

– Gracias. Nos vemos por la noche – dije, apagando el comunicador. – ¿Preparado?

– Un momento.

Mi padre adoptivo me dio un cariñoso abrazo al que yo, desconcertado, tardé en corresponder. Después, con la mirada y una sonrisa me indicó que estaba listo, para inmediatamente ponerse de rodillas como si estuviera rezando.

Desenvainé a Balmung de nuevo y posé la empuñadura en su frente para realizar el ritual. Una tenue luminosidad blanquecina lo envolvió y poco a poco su alma fue desvaneciéndose. Había comenzado el viaje a su nueva vida.

– Nos veremos muy pronto – le dije mientras tanto.

Al final, gracias a una actuación en apariencia poco ortodoxa de Henkara, me había reconciliado con mi pasado. Era una sensación extraña verse aliviado del peso de aquellos recuerdos y de aquellos sentimientos de culpa que siempre había llevado conmigo. Era una ligereza reconfortante y tranquilizadora: ya no había nada de lo que arrepentirse.

Recuperé mi Gigai al rato y cumplí el tiempo de la misión según había establecido la Capitana. Abrí el Senkaimon y avancé hacia la Sociedad de Almas convencido de que aquello que había pasado durante la noche era un presagio de que finalmente todo iba a cambiar a mejor.


	50. Yonas

– Una actuación como poco comprometida – reprochó la capitana tras entregarle el informe de mi última misión.

– Soy consciente de ello – traté de excusarme.

– En fin, – suspiró – supongo que es uno de esos privilegios de las grandes familias.

– Entonces...

– Haré la vista gorda – resolvió. – Pero sólo esta vez, no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

– No se preocupe por ello.

– Confío en no tener que hacerlo.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta ansioso por salir de mi despacho y encontrarme con Nalya. Quería comentarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quería explicarle todo lo que había sucedido con mi padre adoptivo y...

– No tan rápido – me detuvo Henkara.

– De acuerdo – acepté, dándome la vuelta. – ¿Misión nueva?

– Tranquilo, mañana podrás volver a tus clases – respondió.

– ¿A quién tengo que cubrir hoy?

– ¿Cubrir?

– Una misión tan corta...

– No es ninguna misión – aclaró.

– Entonces...

– La Cámara de los 46 ha dictado una resolución que creo que te interesará.

– ¿La Cámara? – pregunté sorprendido. – ¿De qué se trata?

– Se trata de Yonas.

– ¿De Yonas?

– No hace falta que repitas cada cosa que digo – respondió. – Se trata de Yonas, sí. La Cámara ha decidido concederle a título póstumo el rango de shinigami. Es algo habitual ascender el rango...

– A los shinigamis muertos en acción – concluí sin terminar de creérmelo. – Pero ni era shinigami ni murió en acción.

– Lo sé tan bien como tú – repuso. – Se considera que todavía era un shinigami académico en el momento de su muerte así que se le aplicará el procedimiento habitual.

– Sigue sin haber muerto en acción...

– Oficialmente sí.

– Pues oficialmente, eso es una mentira.

– Según los informes de los shinigamis presentes en aquella salida, fue eso lo que ocurrió – explicó. – No sólo eso, tú mismo pensaste eso hasta que conociste la verdad, no lo niegues.

– Eso no justifica nada.

– Deja de racionalizar todo – me dijo. – Alégrate, tu hermano ya es un shinigami. Eso es lo que importa.

– Eso es lo que importa – repetí, como si tratara de autoconvencerme.

– Ten, toma – me tendió un pequeño estuche de metal.

– ¿Qué es?

– Es la insignia que lo reconoce como uno de los nuestros que ha muerto en acción, como un héroe.

– Como un héroe –volví a repetir. – Gra… Gracias.

– Puedes irte ya – concedió al fin.

Salí del despacho de la Capitana entre nostálgico, meditativo y, sobre todo, profundamente agradecido. No me explicaba cómo había sido tan estúpido que había discutido la decisión de la Cámara que había cumplido el sueño de mi hermano.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la profunda voz de Balmung cuando me hube tirado en la cama.

– Creo que sí.

– ¿Crees?

– Supongo que aún no he acabado de reaccionar – balbuceé. – Primero Uxío y ahora Yonas. Demasiadas cosas todas juntas.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– No lo sé.

Me quedé en silencio unos largos minutos, mirando fijamente al techo de mi cuarto semivacío, pues los libros, prácticamente la única decoración que tenía aquella habitación, habían ido poco a poco trasladándose al despacho que tenía en el Departamento en la Academia.

No dejaba de ser paradójico que Yonas y Uxío hubieran regresado a mi vida casi simultáneamente. El final de una pesadilla llamada vida y el comienzo de esa misma ajetreada aventura llamada igualmente vida, aún después de la muerte, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para reaparecer a la vez haciéndome ver, por si acaso aún lo dudaba, que no podía comprender la una sin la otra. El Señor del Destino, la Dama Fortuna… como quisiera llamarse, había intervenido por enésima vez para recordarme su ubicua presencia allí donde fuera.

Miraba fijamente al techo, pero mi vista se proyectaba mucho más allá, en un universo infinito, plagado de recuerdos, en el que se entremezclaban alegrías y tristezas, gozos y penas. Las imágenes de mi vida mortal se fundían con los alegres recuerdos de las experiencias compartidas con la primera persona que me había enseñado a sonreír.

Era curioso, mi antiguo yo no había contactado con Yonas prácticamente en ningún momento y, sin embargo, nuestros destinos habían quedado firmemente atados desde aquel instante en el que entregué mi vida. Paradójicamente, la misma persona cuya vida había salvado entregando la mía, había sido la misma que había salvado la mía varios años más tarde. Ahora, aquello que nos había unido había llegado a su plenitud: Yonas era shinigami.

Sí, Yonas era shinigami pero ¿de qué servía ahora? Llevaba años muerto y enterrado, sobrevivía sólo en una recóndita fantasía de mi mente que había creado el espíritu que habitaba en mi nombre en el interior de mi espada.

– Balmung… – le llamé.

– ¿Qué?

– Llévame allí – murmuré al fin.

– ¿Allí?

– Ya sabes donde.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Vas a discutir conmigo por esto también?

– No, pero…

– Entonces simplemente hazlo.

Parpadeé y cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya no me encontraba tumbado sobre mi cama sino de pie en el pasillo del ala donde se encontraban la residencia del Capitán y los despachos, el pasillo donde, amenazante, aquel cuadro tenebroso ejercía una constante vigilancia.

Aquel era el sitio de mis recuerdos más preciados, los años de servicio junto a mi hermano y, sobre todo, el romance que durante casi una década había unido mi alma con la de Nalya, algo que, por desgracia, había desaparecido bruscamente en una de las noches, aunque ficticia, más traumáticas de mi vida y que no había vuelto a recuperar en el mundo real.

– No te preocupes, – sonreí mirando el retrato – volveré pronto.

– ¿Volverás pronto? – preguntó la voz de Yonas a mi espalda. – ¿Ya empiezas a delirar?

– ¡Yonas! – me di la vuelta y le abracé.

– ¿Tanta efusividad? – inquirió sin poder disimular su sorpresa. – ¿No hace ni dos semanas que ha muerto tu esposa y ya la has olvidado y te has cambiado de acera? Me halaga pero…

– Vete a la mierda – le dije cariñosamente.

– Te estaba buscando – afirmó el sin rodeos a continuación.

– ¿Por qué?

– He decidido aceptar tu oferta – anunció.

– ¿Mi oferta? ¿Cuál?

– La de venderte como objeto de investigación a los carniceros de la 12 – espetó, provocando un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad en mi rostro. – ¡La tenencia!

– ¡Ah! – exclamé al acordarme.

– ¿Ya vuelves con los problemas de memoria? – se preocupó.

– No es eso…Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente…

Caminé hacia mi despacho tratando de ubicarme mentalmente en aquel ficticio pero a la vez tan real universo seguido de mi nuevo teniente. Le pedí que se sentara y saqué de un cajón el brazalete con la insignia del segundo al mando de la división.

Sentí como si, al entregarle aquello, le estuviera entregando aquella otra insignia perteneciente al mundo real, la que le había concedido la propia Cámara de los 46 por haber muerto en acción y no pude evitar una lágrima. Sí, aquello era un gesto aparentemente insignificante pero estaba ciertamente cargado de sentido, un sentido que iba más allá de lo que en aquel momento me atrevía a expresar.

"Muerto en acción" eran palabras que carecían de sentido allí donde me encontraba, con él tan cercano, visible, palpable, igual que siempre. No sé si fue Balmung o el propio devenir de aquel mundo el que hizo que después de la tormenta que habían supuesto los últimos acontecimientos vividos allí ahora se respiraba la más apacible calma.

Regresamos a las funciones "normales" de Capitán y Teniente en cuanto le hube puesto al día de sus nuevas obligaciones, recordándome a mí mismo por el camino que ya no era el Quinto Oficial de la Novena División, sino su Capitán, aunque no fuera más que una farsa inventada por Balmung años atrás y que debía mantener.

– Así que yo no soy más que una mera ilusión de tu imaginación… – balbuceó cuando le expliqué la realidad.

Íbamos de camino a una reunión del Consejo de Capitanes del Gotei 13, la primera a la que él asistía, y no supe valorar la tensión del momento, pues quizás hubiera sido mejor buscar otro momento en el que mi interlocutor estuviera relajado y no en el estado de tensión en el que se encontraba.

– Eso es – acerté a contestar. – Sé que no es un panorama muy halagador pero es la realidad. Aún así, para mí, este mundo es tan real como el verdadero.

– Rido, – murmuró tras un largo rato de silencio – no entiendo qué es lo que te une todavía a este mundo. Deberías irte, volar lejos y olvidarte de mí. Al fin y al cabo, – suspiró – no soy más que un producto de tu imaginación.

– Pero…

– Aún así, para lo que quieras yo siempre estaré aquí – añadió con su habitual y característica sonrisa que tanta paz me provocaba. – Seré la voz de tu conciencia, seré lo que quieras. Pero tú no te ates a un mundo que no es real. Sal ahí fuera y enfréntate al mundo. Tu hermano mayor está aquí para lo que necesites.

– Sólo déjame quedarme un poco más – supliqué.

Pasaron los días y las semanas allí y decidí regresar a la realidad. Una realidad en la que no estaba Yonas, pero que era el mundo al que yo pertenecía. Era el mundo real y no una creación de mi imaginación. Era donde se suponía que debía estar, donde estaba Nalya, aunque supiera que su amor era imposible, donde estaban mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos… todos a los que yo apreciaba. Todos menos él, menos Yonas, aunque sabía que estaba vivo en alguna parte, en aquel rincón, y que cuando quisiera podría visitarlo y no habría pasado ni siquiera un segundo desde la última vez que nos vimos aunque en la realidad hubieran podido pasar décadas.

A pesar del largo tiempo que había decidido evadirme de mi verdadera vida, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos no había pasado más de unos pocos minutos. Me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación y sostenía firmemente en mi diestra el estuche de metal que contenía la insignia que reconocía a Yonas como un héroe de la Novena División del Gotei 13. Lo miré fijamente una vez más y me levanté de un salto del lecho.

Rebusqué entre la cajonera del escritorio y hallé una caja de madera, de tamaño mediano, que había utilizado en otro momento para archivar una serie de documentos que ya había transportado a la Academia. Luego me dirigí al armario y cogí el uniforme de gala, que doblé cuidadosamente e introduje en la caja.

– ¿Mudanzas? – me despertó de mis ensoñaciones una muy conocida voz.

– No – contesté mirando hacia Nalya que parecía contemplar con curiosidad aquella operación. – Es un regalo…

– ¿Para quién?

– Para Yonas – expliqué sin dejar de lado la tarea.

– ¿Para ése?

– Ésa no es la forma de tratar a un compañero de Divis… – comencé a replicar. – Espera, siendo tú sí es la forma.

– ¿Ahora estás ofendido por cómo te trate?

– No hablaba de mí.

– ¿Entonces?

– Hablaba de Yonas – sentencié. – Échale un vistazo a esto – le alcancé el estuche con la insignia.

– ¿"Muerto en acto de servicio"? ¿Pero qué clase de gilipollez es ésta?

– Eso mismo me pregunté yo…

– Es mentira.

– Lo sé – admití. – Aunque si lo miras desde otra perspectiva…

– ¡No hay otra perspectiva! – bramó. – ¡Era un cobarde que merecía la muerte!

– No voy a discutir contigo por eso… otra vez – respondí mientras le arrebataba el estuche que sostenía aún en sus manos. –Voy a llevarle esto a su tumba.

– ¡Qué romántico! – se mofó.

– ¿Quieres venir? – le ofrecí.

– ¿Para qué?

– No sé, quizás puedas aprovechar y enmendar lo que hiciste.

– ¡Nunca! –chilló. – No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y nunca lo haré.

– Está bien – sonreí mientas abandonaba la habitación. – Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Si cambias de opinión la tumba de Yonas está en una colina al norte del lago del bosque donde estaba la cabaña de mi abuelo.

Sin dar importancia a sus quejas y juramentos salí del Cuartel y puse rumbo al Distrito. Quedaba poco para el anochecer y no quería regresar muy tarde así que fui todo lo deprisa que el cansancio producido por la misión y el embobamiento en el que estaba sumido desde que había regresado al mundo real me permitían.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, a hundirse tras las colinas más occidentales del Rukongai, aquellas que estaban aún más allá del Distrito 80, cuando trepé al pequeño altozano en el que años atrás la gente de la aldea había decidido enterrar a mi amigo ante mi ausencia y la de mi maestro. Aquel era el mismo repecho en el que había comenzado mi última gran pesadilla, aquella lucha contra mis demonios personales que había tenido lugar al poco de convertirme en shinigami.

Lugar de derrota, de sucumbir a los miedos, lugar de lágrimas y dolor, pero también lugar de victoria, de superación personal. Todo aquello suponía el pequeño otero en el que ponía mis pies, en el que teñida de los anaranjados últimos rayos del sol, se levantaba la lápida que indicaba que allí reposaban los restos mortales de un completo desconocido que había traspasado la amistad y se había convertido en mi verdadero hermano, hermano de sueños, de alegrías, de tristezas, de un montón de experiencias vividas. ¿Qué más da que no fuéramos hermanos de sangre cuando éramos hermanos en lo más profundo de nuestras almas?

Me arrodillé delante de la lápida y guardé un solemne momento de silencio recordando una y otra vez tantas cosas como habíamos pasado juntos. Mi silencio era mi mudo homenaje a él, que tanto había hecho por mí. Me había dado el nombre, me había dado la sonrisa… me había dado una vida. En lo más profundo de mi ser estaba convencido de que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Aparté con mis manos la tierra hasta llegar al féretro y sobre él deposité el uniforme y la insignia. Eran el símbolo de un sueño, el de mi hermano, que había tardado demasiado en cumplirse pero que, al fin, se había hecho realidad. No eran una imaginada insignia de Teniente, eran los atributos que en la realidad reconocían a Yonas como un héroe de la División, como alguien que había dado la vida en su servicio de ayuda a los demás, como alguien que había dado la vida… por mí.

Me incorporé frente al agujero y realicé el protocolario saludo marcial como reconocimiento a su nueva dignidad, para luego, sin detenerme, aunque también sin prisas, comenzar a rellenarlo con la tierra que había retirado previamente.

– Enhorabuena, hermano – susurré al final.

Volví a guardar aquellos instantes de silencio y no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en las que confluían el dolor de una pérdida asumida aunque no siempre del todo aceptada, la nostalgia de un tiempo feliz y la satisfacción y la alegría de una sorpresa tan emotiva como aquella.

Regresé al cuartel cuando la luz de la luna comenzaba a teñir de plata las tranquilas aguas del lago. ¿Había cerrado toda una etapa de mi vida? ¿Había "hecho las paces" definitivamente con el recuerdo de Yonas? No tenía respuesta para aquellas preguntas que yo mismo me había formulado; pero de una cosa estaba seguro: aquel simple e inesperado gesto de aquella tarde, unido al encuentro de la noche anterior, había supuesto una gran luz en mi camino que, últimamente, se hallaba en penumbras.

Al final de mi marcha atravesando el Rukongai me esperaba, como siempre, una habitación vacía, aséptica, en la que descansar de aquellos dos intensos días en los que me había visto obligado a reconciliarme con mi pasado y había vuelto a aflorar en mí el recuerdo, siempre presente, aunque muchas veces oculto, de la primera persona que me había hecho sonreír y recuperar fuerzas para mañana retomar el ritmo lectivo.


	51. Una de Espías I Territorio Lobo

– Y así Akano Kumaru y Nakajima Kyo fueron dados por muertos, gracias a lo cual pudieron sobrevivir en el Rukongai durante setecientos años uno y esperemos que unos cuantos más su teniente – explicaba justo cuando tocó el timbre. – Mañana terminamos con esto. No os olvidéis de vuestros trabajos. ¿A quién le toca exponer el viernes?

– A Tony y a mí – levantó la mano Raik.

– Genial, los macarras del barrio juntitos – se quejó Ryosuke.

– Preparadla bien – les advertí. – Hasta mañana entonces. Sed buenos y no les comáis mucho la cabeza a vuestros profesores.

– Veo que ha conseguido conectar con esos jóvenes – me sonrió el profesor Deiss, que había entrado en el aula mientras recogía mis cosas y los alumnos salían. – Su clase funciona realmente bien.

– No todo son flores – contrapuse. – Pero sí, por ahora estoy bastante contento con cómo van las cosas.

– Me alegro – sonrió él. – Veo que no me equivoqué con usted.

– Buenos días – saludó una voz femenina desde la puerta del aula.

– ¿Capitana? – me sorprendí. – ¿Qué hace por aquí?

– Busco al profesor de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas V que, casualmente, es el líder de mi escuadrón de inteligencia – contestó haciéndose la despistada. – ¿Saben dónde está?

– Jefe, – me dirigí a Deiss intuyendo las intenciones de Henkara – me parece que va a tener que sustituirme un tiempo.

Tras explicarle al profesor qué tenía preparado para las próximas clases, conduje a la Capitana hasta mi pequeño despacho en el Departamento de Historia, donde ahora pasaba las horas estudiando, repasando datos y conceptos lejos del estruendo que reinaba de vez en cuando en el Cuartel, que realmente pisaba bastante poco.

De hecho, era el primero en salir de los edificios de la División y el último en regresar cada día. Aprovechaba las instalaciones de la Academia para mis entrenamientos y dedicaba las tardes a atender las dudas de los alumnos o a preparar las siguientes clases. Así, me había convertido en una especie de fantasma entre los miembros de mi Escuadrón, que me veían muy pocas veces y de forma fugaz, pues los días que yo descansaba ellos estaban embarcados en distintas misiones.

– Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

– Los de la Duodécima División han interceptado una transmisión referente al Capitán Kaskas...

– ¡¿Lo han encontrado?! – pregunté.

– No... realmente no saben nada...

– ¿Entonces para que enviar a un equipo de inteligencia? – inquirí impaciente.

– Porque tiene que ver con los Nadie

– ¿Los Nadie tienen al Capitán Kaskas?

– No lo sabemos, pero es bastante probable – explicó. – En cualquier caso, no hay en el Gotei Trece nadie que los conozca mejor que tú.

– También están Eliaz y Db... – completé. – Y el Capitán Wolf, y mi padre...

– Kaiser Wolf y tu padre no cuentan – sentenció. – En cuanto a los otros dos... ya está previsto que te acompañen. Vuestra misión no es encontrar al Capitán Kaskas, sino seguir cualquier pista referente al Grupo Nadie. En caso de hallar algo relacionado con el Capitán comunicádselo a la Duodécima División.

– Perfecto – asentí. – Pero sólo tres personas en la guarida de los Nadie es un suicidio – observé.

– La Capitana Yutaru y yo no pondremos problema si lleváis a alguno de nuestros oficiales a la misión – expuso. – Pero un equipo...

– Un equipo de más de cinco personas es otro suicidio – me anticipé a su recomendación. – ¿Cuándo salimos?

– En cuanto hables con el Capitán Wolf.

– ¿Con él? ¿Para qué?

– Porque la ruta más rápida y directa para llegar al foco de la transmisión es atravesar las Montañas del Aullido...

– El territorio de su clan – apostillé. – Genial, más locos como él.

– Bien, te dejo – se despidió. – Manteneos en contacto con la División, quiero un informe de la situación cada seis horas.

– De acuerdo.

En cuanto Henkara abandonó el despacho, envié un mensaje a Db para indicarle que se reuniera conmigo en la mansión Akano. Salí hacia allí y, por el camino, llamé a Eliaz que ya había sido informado por la Capitana y me estaba esperando en su nuevo hogar, la vieja casona donde se había fraguado la conspiración que nos había llevado hasta allí.

– Es la primera vez que me traes aquí – comentó cuando llegamos junto al olivo.

– No es momento de discusiones existenciales – le corté. – Deberíamos avanzar todo lo que podemos antes de que anochezca. Así que cuando antes hablemos con Wolf, antes saldremos.

– ¿No vamos a esperar por Db?

– No

– ¿No?

– Sabe a dónde nos dirigimos – expliqué. – Y no le será difícil seguirnos.

Sin más explicaciones, entré en la casa y me dirigí al salón donde, como sospechaba, mi padre estaba concentrado en una más que disputada partida de Go contra su viejo capitán. Junto a ellos, Gaby trataba de disimular un cierto interés aunque sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

– ¿Mi madre ya no te quiere conspirando con ella?

– ¡Hermanito! – me gritó abalanzándoseme al cuello como si fuese su salvador.

– ¿Hermanito? – repitió con sorna mi compañero.

– Es una larga historia – repliqué cortante.

– ¿Te apetece entrenar un poco?

– Tenemos prisa – repuse. – Una misión...

– ¿Ya no saludas a tu padre cuando llegas? – me echó en cara a mi padre.

– ¿Ya no saludas a tu hijo cuando entra? – contesté sonriente antes de darle un abrazo. – ¿Y mamá?

– Salió a hacer unos recados con Yuki – explicó.

– ¿Y Uxío?

Mi padre adoptivo se iba adaptando poco a poco a la vida en el Rukongai. Mis padres lo habían acogido calurosamente al ver la marca y paulatinamente se había ido convirtiendo en uno más de la familia. Ahora era como un miembro más de los Akano.

– Durmiendo

– ¿A media tarde? – pregunté sorprendido. – Qué raro...

– No tan raro – explicó Gaby. – Mi padre y el tuyo se han empeñado en despertar su poder espiritual...

– ¿A sus años?

– Nunca es tarde si la dicha... – comenzó a decir mi padre.

– Es su nuevo juguetito – murmuró la Tercera Oficial de la Décima División.

– Ya veo. Si es que sois como niños pequeños – me reí. – Pobre Uxío – murmuré luego más pensativo. – El cambio no es fácil.

– ¿Pobre? – respondió mi padre en un tono más profundo y sentimental que el que solía utilizar. – Como padre... sé lo que se siente al recuperar un hijo. No puede estar más feliz.

– ¡Listo! – gritó triunfal Kaiser. – Has vuelto a perder, Youichi.

– ¡¿Qué?! – se lamentó mi padre, regresando a toda prisa al tablero.

– Kaiser, tenemos que hablar contigo – le llamé.

– ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

Expuse brevemente la misión que nos había encomendado Henkara tratando de ser conciso con los detalles referentes al territorio de los Wolf pues su consejo y su conocimiento del terreno eran esenciales para cruzar sin problemas aquellas montañas.

Si algo había aprendido en aquellos meses desde que lo conocía era que los de su clan eran las típicas personas que era mejor tenerlas de tu parte antes que en contra. La historia decía, además, que nunca habían mantenido buenas relaciones con el Sereitei antes de la llegada de Kaiser y que, desde su marcha, no se sabía nada, o casi nada, de su estado.

Tras meditar un rato, unos pocos minutos mirando fijamente hacia las montañas del norte, se dio la vuelta y pidió a mi padre que le entregara un mapa del Rukongai. En silencio, sin mediar palabra, dibujó rápidamente una ruta a través de las montañas.

– Es el camino más seguro – explicó. – Terreno fácil, aunque nada os podrá librar de las miradas de los lobos.

– ¿El más seguro? – pregunté.

– ¿Buscas un paso franco?

– Pensaba que...

– En eso no puedo ayudaros, Rido.

– Pero...

– Basta de preguntas – se evadió. – Digamos que el nuevo líder y yo no compartimos muchas opiniones.

– Está bien – suspiré, dirigiéndome al porche, donde se había refugiado el antiguo capitán. – Gaby... ¿puedes venir un momento?

– ¿Yo?

– Sí.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Tú vienes en la misión – le dije.

– ¿Sí?

– Sí, así dejas al lado un poco el aburrimiento – le sonreí. – ¿Qué te parece?

– Tendré que avisar a la Capitana – afirmó contenta mientras llamaba una mariposa infernal.

– Kaiser, ¿seguro que no hay nada que puedes hacer?

– ¿Tratas de chantajearme usando a mi hija?

– Gaby es una gran oficial – dije, encubriendo mis intenciones.

– Ya... – respondió escéptico. – Puede que haya una forma – suspiró al fin.

– ¿Cuál?

– Esperad aquí – nos instó.

Como si lo llevara el demonio, salió a toda prisa hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, buscando algo. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó, ocultando algo bajo la parte superior de sus ropajes que desveló cuando regresó al porche donde nos encontrábamos su hija y yo.

– Éste es Roter Wolf – explicó cuando entregó su espada a Gaby. – Es mi más preciado tesoro, mi amigo y mi compañero. Cuidadlo bien.

– Pero… – masculló mi compañera.

– Será vuestra carta de inmunidad. Si os capturan pueden ser bastante poco amables. Probablemente a ti – señaló a su hija – te ejecuten por traicionar al clan y a los demás simplemente por invadir su territorio. Tened en cuenta que vais a atravesar el territorio de los Lobos y que en cuanto pongáis un pie sobre su tierra os convertiréis inmediatamente en sus presas. Sin embargo...

– Espero que ese "Sin embargo" signifique algo bueno – murmuré, asustado ante el panorama tal y como nos lo pintaba el viejo capitán.

– Las leyes del clan les obligarán a respetar la espada que les condujo durante tanto tiempo. Aunque luego les abandonara.

– ¿Seguro?

– No han cambiado tanto las cosas en setecientos años – sonrió tratando de causar una sensación de alivio.

– Esperemos que tengas razón…

– Sólo una cosa más – añadió. – Nadie debe saber que lleváis a Roter Wolf hasta que lleguéis allí.

El tiempo apremiaba si pretendíamos llegar a los límites del Sector Occidental antes de que llegara la noche. Eliaz, Gaby y yo salimos inmediatamente hacia el norte, rumbo a las montañas septentrionales que formaban una frontera natural entre ambas regiones.

Durante todo el camino, Eliaz no dejaba de preguntar con su habitual insistencia acerca de aquel bulto que nuestra nueva compañera de aventuras llevaba bajo el uniforme. Pero Gaby, venciendo a la tentación de enfrentarse con él, guardaba un misterioso silencio que le ayudó a no revelar el secreto que le había encomendado su padre.

El había acabado de ocultarse cuando llegamos a la base de las montañas y allí establecimos nuestro lugar de acampada, cerca del camino, para que Db nos encontrara cuando llegase. Distribuimos los turnos de guardia, por pura precaución, y nos marchamos a descansar.

Durante su turno, el primero, pude observar como Gaby había desenfundado la espada de su padre y la miraba fijamente con una expresión de preocupación y admiración cubriendo su rostro. Me levanté de mi improvisado catre y me acerqué a ella para preguntarle por su estado anímico y tratar de apoyarla.

Por unos instantes, el silencio fue nuestra única conversación, un diálogo mudo al calor de la pequeña fogata que habíamos encendido para calentarnos. Gaby seguía absorta en aquel pedazo de metal, pero parecía más relajada desde que yo me había sentado a su lado. Mientras tanto, Eliaz estaba profundamente dormido unos metros más allá, preparándose para el siguiente turno de guardia.

– ¿Nerviosa? – dije al fin.

– ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

– Veamos – respondí simulando despreocupación. – Podría ser porque esa espada es la de tu padre, o podría ser porque mañana atravesaremos el Sector Norte, llegaremos a esas montañas y…

– Vale, sí – admitió para que dejara de comentar aquellas cosas. – Estoy un poco nerviosa.

– No te preocupes – traté de tranquilizarla. – Todo va a salir bien.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque ya hemos salido de cosas peores – le sonreí. – Desde la Academia… Además, tu "hermanito" está aquí para cuidarte.

– ¡Qué bonito! – se burló una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Allí estaban Db y Krunzik, recién llegados a nuestro lugar de acampada. Nos miraban divertidos, quizás malinterpretando nuestra conversación o quizás sólo con el ánimo de picarnos un poco como en los viejos tiempos.

– Llegas tarde, pollito – le espeté a Db para reconducir la conversación.

– ¡A la mierda! – contestó ofendido. – ¡Podíais haber esperado!

– Y tú podías haberte dado prisa.

– Está bien, está bien – terció Gaby en un tono extrañamente conciliador. – No desplumes al pollo.

– ¡Oye! – se quejó Db.

– Vais a despertar a Eliaz y luego no hay quien lo soporte.

Tras valorar aquella sabia afirmación de Krunzik, decidimos abandonar nuestra particular pelea para no despertar al quinto miembro del grupo y reorganizar los turnos de guardia para pasar la noche en aquel lugar esperando la llegada del alba.

Partimos de inmediato en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol alcanzaron nuestra posición. Una vez atravesamos las montañas nos encontrábamos ya en el sector septentrional, que debíamos atravesar para llegar de una vez por todas a las Montañas del Aullido, hogar del Clan Wolf y próxima etapa de nuestro camino.

A medida que avanzábamos hacia el norte y nos adentrábamos en los distritos más humildes de aquella región del Rukongai, el clima fue haciéndose más frío y árido, conllevando asimismo un notorio cambio de vegetación.

No era la primera vez que nos lanzábamos hacia los distritos norteños pero, acostumbrados como estábamos a movernos entre los Sectores Oeste y Sur, el contraste con el paisaje a través del que nos movíamos ahora era enorme.

Hacia media tarde habíamos alcanzado ya el pie de las rocosas montañas que hacían las veces de hogar para el clan Wolf. Era un terreno escarpado cuya visión era suficiente para intimidar al que pretendiera cruzarlos, cuanto más cuando sabíamos lo que nos podía esperar cuando los atravesáramos.

– ¿Preparados? – preguntó Gaby.

– Vamos allá – contestamos a una Krunzik y yo, acompañándonos los demás con una muda inclinación de cabeza.

Nos aventuramos a la escalada sin perder tiempo. Era un camino difícil y peligrosos, pedregoso y desnudo de vegetación que hacía que ocultarse de las seguras miradas inquisitorias resultase una tarea más que imposible.

– Bonito paisaje – bromeó Eliaz tratando de rebajar la tensión.

Una mirada fría y cortante por parte de todos le indicó, sin embargo, que no era el momento de andarse con bromas. Si nuestro viaje no alertaba el clan, mejor para todos, aunque Gaby y yo supiéramos que, portando a Roter Wolf, las posibilidades de acabar de una forma desagradable aquella misión antes siquiera de llegar a nuestro destino eran, esperábamos, más bajas.

Desgraciadamente para nosotros, aún sin el comentario de Eliaz, nuestro camino no había permanecido en secreto. Pocos minutos después de comenzar la escalada, como salidos de la nada, un grupo de vigías lupinos nos cercó e interrumpió nuestra marcha.

– Alto, shinigamis – ordenó el que parecía el líder del grupo. – Estáis muy lejos de casa. El anillo exterior no es para vosotros. Y estas montañas menos.

– No venimos a enfrentarnos a vosotros – contestó ingenuamente Db.

Sin embargo, nuestros captores ya no estaban atendiendo a nuestras palabras, sólo un miembro del grupo les interesaba. Tres de ellos se habían acercado a Gaby y la olisqueaban como si fueran perros de caza siguiendo el rastro de su presa.

– ¡Uwe! – exclamó uno de ellos llamando al Jefe. – ¡Esta es de los nuestros!

– Es la hija del Kaiser – afirmé, ante la cara estupefacta del tal Uwe.

– La hija de un traidor – replicó cortante. – Matadlos a todos.

Db, Krunzik y Eliaz habían desenvainado ya las armas y adoptado una posición de combate. Pero era inútil, de entre las sombras apareció un enorme ejército de hombres y animales dispuesto a actuar en cuanto comenzara la batalla. Parecíamos perdidos.


	52. Una de Espías II Banisher

– Genial – protesté por lo bajo.

La situación difícilmente podría ya volverse peor. Rodeados por al menos medio centenar de expertos guerreros, depredadores increíblemente familiarizados con su misión y, lo que era aún más grave, conocedores de cada milímetro del suelo que pisábamos como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo, acompañados, además, de una cantidad similar de lobos, las posibilidades de salir de allí ilesos eran nulas y las de sólo recibir heridas de escasa gravedad no parecían mucho mayores. No, empezar un combate en aquel momento era un suicidio.

En cuanto quise darme cuenta, tres hombres más nos rodearon a Gaby y a mí, mientras que, amenazados por una docena de aquellos hombres, nuestros compañeros habían adoptado una postura defensiva básica, espalda contra espada, con las espadas ya desenvainadas para repeler cualquier posible ataque.

– Parece que nos hemos metido en la boca del lobo – rezongó burlón Eliaz.

– ¿No puedes no hacer una broma? – le abronqué.

– Tenéis un amigo muy gracioso – protestó displicente el tal Uwe, que parecía molesto por el desafortunado chiste de mi amigo.

– No se podía estar callado, no – se quejaba por lo bajo Db. – Tenía que decir algo. ¡Eres increíble!

– ¡Silencio! – gritó nuestro captor. – Bien, creo que empezaremos por el graciosito para que los demás contemplen lo que les pasa a los que osan molestar a los Lobos.

– ¡Espera! – supliqué desesperado viendo como el cuchillo de combate de aquel hombre se dirigía ceremoniosamente hacia el rostro de mi amigo y se hundía en él provocando que comenzase a manar un hilillo de sangre.

– ¿Quieres que empiece por ti? – se giró amenazante.

– No, yo… – repliqué. – Tengo un presente para vosotros.

Me giré hacia Gaby, topándome con sus peculiares ojos, que escrutaban silenciosamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Su mirada estaba cargada de un cúmulo de emociones que iban de un absoluto temor a la más ilusionada expectación, pasando por la incomprensión y la indeterminación. Me preguntó con un silencioso gesto si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, a lo que yo respondí con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que conseguí esbozar en aquel momento.

Jugar aquella baza era nuestra última opción, según habíamos acordado en el momento de salir de la casa de mis padres. Insegura, aunque aparentemente más tranquila por mi gesto, Gaby se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó, pasando por alto las recriminaciones de sus custodios, la espada del lugar donde la tenía escondida. Desenrolló el paño que contenía el arma y se la presentó al líder de los depredadores, que la miraba atónito.

– Esa… Esa es… – murmuraba, al igual que todos los presentes.

– Es Roter Wolf, la espada de mi padre.

Con un imperceptible gesto, Uwe indicó a sus hombres que nos rodeaban que bajaran la guardia y nos dejaran relativamente libres. Inmediatamente, correspondimos a su gesto relajando también nosotros nuestra posición y esperamos un nuevo movimiento por parte de aquella gente.

– Entonces, ¿podemos irnos? – preguntó Krunzik.

– ¿Iros? – se rió abiertamente nuestro interlocutor.

– Creía que…

– Dudo que nos hayáis entendido – repuso. – Simplemente, no os vamos a matar… por ahora.

– ¿Pero vuestras leyes no…? – comencé a replicarle, provocando un gesto de asco en él.

– ¿Leyes? ¡Qué sabrás tú de nuestras leyes!

– Pero mi padre…

– Tu padre, señorita, tu padre era un traid…

De repente, la frase de Uwe fue ahogada por la sorpresa de tener en su cuello la espada de la heredera de su antiguo líder, amenazante, cuando una ínfima fracción de segundo antes la joven se encontraba a varios metros de él.

– ¡Gaby! ¡No! – le gritó su mejor amiga.

– Krunzik tiene razón – le instó Db. – Moriremos si lo haces.

Nuestros adversarios tomaron nuevamente posiciones. El inmenso ejército que nos rodeaba estaba ahora bastante más cerca que cuando lo vimos por primera vez y los hombres que nos habían apresado volvían a amenazarnos con sus armas, aparentemente rudimentarias pero templadas al fuego de la supervivencia.

– Vaya, vaya. Parece que queremos jugar – murmuró al fin en un tono extremadamente confiado. – Bastaría con que brotara una sola gota de sangre de mi cuerpo para que no tengan piedad de vosotros. Tardarían menos de lo que vosotros podáis imaginar en reduciros a sangre y huesos.

– No vuelvas a despreciar a mi padre…

– Qué bonito el amor filial – se burló mientras apartaba soberbiamente la espada de su cuerpo. – ¡Apresadlos!

– Luna de Devastación – sugirió Eliaz.

– ¿Estás loco? ¡Somos cinco! Ni siquiera tu súper-escudo podría protegernos a todos.

– ¿Prefieres que nos cojan?

– Por lo de pronto es mejor así – contesté, dejando que me ataran.

– Ya que tanto os interesan nuestras leyes, os llevaremos ante el Caudillo – anunció. – Él decidirá qué hacer con vosotros.

– Genial…

Escoltados por tan amable comitiva, fuimos despojados, no sin interponer cierta resistencia, de nuestras armas y conducidos a través de las montañas hacia una especie de poblado situado en el centro de aquel macizo rocoso, un verde vergel que contrastaba con lo desértico de los alrededores. En él, un pequeño riachuelo surcaba el pueblo, abasteciéndolo de agua. Aquel era el lugar de los lobos, el hogar de la manada.

– Bonito lugar – murmuró Eliaz. – Os lo dije.

– No deberíamos haber dejado que nos cogieran las armas – se quejaba Db.

– No sólo necesitamos espadas para luchar – le tranquilizó por lo bajo su compañera.

– Tu casa, Gaby – le susurré al oído.

– Mi casa… – repitió ella, absorta en la contemplación de semejante paisaje.

Si tuviera que compararlo, diría que aquel conjunto, el valle, el poblado, recordaba a los poblados de la Alta Edad Media europea que describen las crónicas medievales. En todo el cuadro, la imagen estaba moteada de pequeñitos puntos pardos, cabañas que se situaban apiñadas a lo largo del río y en torno a un lugar común, una especie de plaza sobre la que dominaba una gran construcción, de madera como las demás.

Probablemente sería la residencia de aquel Caudillo ante el cual nos conducían o quizás, algún lugar donde se reunía la asamblea del pueblo para tomar las decisiones o realizar rituales de carácter religioso.

Así, mientras descendíamos de las escarpadas laderas hasta el frondoso valle, iba recuperando diversos complejos, lejanos ya, de antropología y analizando aquel poblado por si algún día pudiera servirme para mis clases. A pesar de las circunstancias en que nos encontrábamos, sabía que podíamos considerarnos privilegiados por poder acceder al sancta sanctorum de uno de los clanes más peculiares, numerosos y herméticos de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Fue efectivamente hacia aquel gran edificio hacia donde nos arrastraron, paseándonos antes por todo el poblado, a la vista de la gente que profería insultos contra nosotros a cada paso. Una vez en la gran cabaña, nos hicieron pasar a una gran sala, de alto techo, en la que destacaba un grande aunque rudimentario trono de pieles que gobernaba el salón desde el fondo contrario a aquel en que se encontraba la entrada.

Por allí deambulaban libremente los lobos, que parecían constituirse, en consonancia con el propio nombre del clan, en algo teofánico, animales sagrados, quizás vestigios de una antigua tradición religiosa de carácter natural o druídico, con ese regusto a la Europa medieval que se respiraba en todo el ambiente y que ya he mencionado anteriormente.

Al cabo de una tensa espera, flanqueado por al menos una docena de aquellos animales, hizo su entrada en aquel palacio-templo el Caudillo, el líder de la manada, que venía seguido además, del mayor de los lobos que habíamos visto hasta entonces. Envuelto en una capa que cubría por completo su figura y oculto por una amplia capucha, aquel personaje resultaba atrayentemente misterioso.

Con solemne parsimonia tomó asiento en el lugar preferencial y, sin descubrirse, manteniendo ese halo de secretismo, llamó con un silencioso gesto de la mano a Uwe, indicándole que se acercase hacia su sede.

Así hizo el líder de nuestros captores, que parecía ponerle al día de lo que había ocurrido. Mientras tanto, paseé la mirada por la habitación, contemplando a mis compañeros, tan nerviosos como yo, incluso el siempre sereno y seguro de sí mismo Eliaz, y en todos los allí presentes, que parecían esperar con ansia un sangriento desenlace.

– ¡Tú! – exclamó al fin, señalando con su índice derecho a Gaby.

Con un violento empujón, el guardián que custodiaba férreamente a la hija del antiguo líder de la manada se encargó de que no hubiera duda de cuál era el mandato del encapuchado y consiguió que, trastabillándose, la Tercera Oficial de la Décima División alcanzara el centro de la sala, donde le esperaban unos nuevos lacayos del Caudillo.

– Así que esta es la hija del Kaiser… – comentó escéptico.

Lo poco que se podía contemplar de su rostro mostraba un cierto gesto de curiosidad morbosa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al lugar que ocupaba mi amiga. Se quedó observándola fijamente, desde todos los ángulos, como si fuera su nuevo trofeo de caza.

– Este viejo nunca hace una a derechas – se burló. – Es una enclenque. ¿Estáis seguros de que es su hija? – preguntó a sus subalternos, sin siquiera dirigirnos la mirada a los demás presos.

– Eso afirma.

– Pues nadie diría que es la hija de un Caudillo…

– Mira quien fue a hablar – replicó al fin Gaby. – ¿Tan feo eres que no te atreves a mostrar tu rostro?

Una sonora carcajada fue la respuesta de aquel hombre a las provocaciones de mi amiga, que parecía haberse cansado del papel de víctima y había pasado al ataque verbal, reduciendo así nuestras opciones de salir airosos de aquella situación.

– Es igual de temeraria que su padre – comentó a la sala. – ¿Será igual también una traidora, una hipócrita…?

– ¡Cállate! – le interrumpió ella.

– Vaya, vaya – se reía el Caudillo a carcajadas. – Parece que la nueva cachorrilla tiene ganas de jugar. ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacerme callar?

– Pruébame – respondió provocativa.

– Impetuosa… Me gusta… ¿Sabes? No puedes mandarme callar porque tengo poder absoluto en este clan. Fue tu padre fue el que me lo dio.

– ¡Entonces no tienes derecho ninguno a insultarle!

– Claro que lo tengo – repuso mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando el rostro de un hombre joven, ligeramente parecido a Gaby y casi una copia rejuvenecida de su padre. – Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, – le susurró al oído, en un tono maquiavélico – hermanita.

– ¡¿Hermana?! – exclamé, ganándome un aviso poco amistoso por parte del hombre que tenía a mi lado, que me golpeó con su arma.

– ¿Ni siquiera habías pensado en que podías tener un hermano?

– Hasta hace unos meses era una simple huérfana – murmuró Gaby visiblemente afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando. – Ahora resulta que soy la hermana del líder de este clan…

– ¿Creías que eras especial? – le increpó él, tratando de hundir aún más el dedo en la llaga. – La hija del Gran Capitán Wolf, el Gran Caudillo… Patrañas.

– Métete la lengua por el culo – replicó la oficial de más alto rango de entre nosotros, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

– ¡La heredera de la gran leyenda! – continuaba su hermano, haciendo oídos sordos a las réplicas de Gaby. – ¡Observadla! ¡Es la heredera del gran Kaiser! ¡Postraos y adoradla!

Acto seguido, se echó al suelo fanfarrón, imitando como si estuviera reconociendo la dignidad superior de la shinigami. Pero todo el mundo sabía que pretendía todo lo contrario. Aquel gesto era una burla a todo lo que Gaby significaba, una burla a todo lo que había cambiado en su vida y también en la mía en aquellos meses. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no era más que una llamada de atención, una advertencia por si se nos ocurría convertirnos en individuos pretenciosos apelando, tanto ella como yo, a nuestra ascendencia. No en vano, éramos los descendientes de Kaiser Wolf y Akano Kumaru, pero hacía menos de un año éramos huérfanos, apátridas, sin un hogar y sin una familia más que nuestros compañeros de División.

– ¿Sabes? – prosiguió con su discurso tras levantarse. – Toda esta charla tiene un propósito muy claro. En otro caso, os habría matado sin dudarlo, pero lo quiera o no eres mi hermana y eso me pone en un brete. Eres de mi sangre y yo no soy mi padre, no traiciono a mi sangre. Por otra parte, que existas es un gran alivio, así podemos compartir juntos la carga de ser los hijos de tal bastardo.

Cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba acerca de su padre parecían dardos lanzados hacia un objetivo invisible y eran aplaudidas por los que asistían a semejante espectáculo, aunque no faltaban los gestos más reticentes a lo que afirmaba aquel hombre acerca del que hubiera sido su líder durante siglos.

– Así que, señorita heroína, no creas que por ser la hija del Kaiser vas a reinar sobre nosotros…

– Nunca fue mi intención gobernar este clan – contestó, aparentemente calmada, Gaby. – Ni siquiera quería venir aquí… aún.

– Hablas como si nos interesasen tus explicaciones – le interrumpió el Caudillo. – Atadla y llevadla al Trono – ordenó. – ¿Quieres reinar? Lo harás. Tendrás el honor de ejecutar a tus amigos.

– No tendrá ningún honor – irrumpió una voz. – Suéltala, Banisher.

El gentío se giró y abrió paso al hombre que había pronunciado aquella orden. El nuevo invitado llevaba unas ropas muy parecidas a las de Banisher, si es que ese era el nombre del Caudillo y se movía como si su dignidad era la misma… o como si lo hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo.

– Hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, – murmuró sorprendido el hermano de Gaby – Padre.

– ¡¿Kaiser?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

– ¡Apresadle!

Con un simple gesto, casi imperceptible, Kaiser Wolf se sacó de encima una decena de hombres que le atacaban. Ese era el poder de uno de los legendarios capitanes de su época, del hombre que había enseñado a combatir a generaciones y generaciones de shinigamis.

– ¿Es eso todo lo que os enseñé? – se burló el recién llegado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Tenía nostalgia… Y no podía dejar venir solos a unos cachorrillos como estos – explicó con su habitual gesto despreocupado. – Y ya que estamos… Esto es entre tú y yo, así que ellos ahora se van.

– ¿Crees que tienes algún poder sobre el clan? ¿Crees que tienes algún poder sobre mí? – preguntaba atemorizado Banisher. – ¡No lo tienes! ¡Te fuiste! ¡Me dejaste cuando sólo era un niño! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Uwe – le llamó Kaiser.

– S… Sí…

– Esa espada que llevas en tus manos… ¿De quién es?

– S… Suya.

– ¿Entonces por qué está en tus manos y no en las mías?

Al instante, el líder de nuestros captores, como un perro obedece la orden de su amo, acató el mandato del antiguo Caudillo y se apresuró a entregarle a Roter Wolf, que brilló con un aura encarnada en cuanto su portador la empuñó.

– Parece que sobre el clan aún tengo poder. Hasta tu guerrero más poderoso me obedece con total devoción – provocó el viejo a su hijo. – Liberadlos, devolvedle las armas y dejadlos ir.

– ¡No lo hagáis! – trataba de impedirlo inútilmente Banisher.

– Hacedlo – insistió Kaiser, con una mirada que dejaba claro que no estaba jugando.

El poder de intimidación, la admiración y el miedo que despertaba aquel hombre sobre los que le rodeaban era tal que sobrepasaba los límites de lo imaginable. Era la primera vez que había visto ese gesto serio en el antiguo Capitán de la Décima División y estaba seguro que no quería volver a verlo, al menos no en mi contra.

– Vosotros cinco, marchaos – nos ordenó en cuanto los miembros del clan nos hubieron devuelto las armas. – Tenéis una misión que cumplir. Para cuando volváis, tendréis paso franco. Ahora esto es entre tú y yo – se volvió hacia su hijo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salimos de aquella estancia con la intención de continuar hacia el norte, pero todo había cambiado en nuestro viaje. Un grupo de lobos nos escoltó durante todo el viaje a través de las montañas hasta el final de la pequeña cordillera. Su compañía, ahora, resultaba menos coactiva, pero después de lo que acabábamos de observar prefería estar lejos de aquella gente durante un tiempo.

En cualquier caso, no podemos negar la utilidad de su ayuda. En pocas horas, a través de la noche ya avanzada, nos guiaron con precisión matemática a través de senderos imposibles. Así, antes del amanecer, ya habíamos abandonado las Montañas Aulladoras y una inmensa llanura helada se extendía ante nosotros.

– Espero que os hayáis traído la ropa de invierno – bromeé. – Vamos a necesitarla.

Mientras nos preparábamos para acampar y descansar unas horas, me sorprendí mirando como el vaho de mi respiración se condensaba nada más abandonar mi boca al ritmo que hablaba. Era algo que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no experimentaba y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, un rayo de luz en aquel agotador y tenebroso día.


	53. Una de Espías III Misión Fallida

Era la primera vez que ponía el pie en el llamado Anillo Exterior, las tierras fuera del dominio del Sereitei, que se encontraban más allá del Distrito 80, donde sólo éramos forasteros en una región poco hospitalaria cuando no hostil. Esa sensación parecía generalizada en el grupo, que miraba desconfiado todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Cuenta la historia que durante mucho tiempo aquellos territorios habían sido inhóspitos desiertos en los que pocos se atrevían a vivir y sólo algunos habían osado explorar. Poco a poco, con el asentamiento de ciertos colonos en las tierras más exteriores del Sereitei, y que en última instancia habían dado lugar a clanes como los Wolf, algunos se habían aventurado a establecer su vivienda más allá de aquellos legendarios límites tras los cuales sólo aguardaba el caos y lo desconocido.

Habían pasado ya muchos siglos desde entonces y el Anillo Exterior se había convertido en un territorio sin ley, refugio de criminales y apátridas que buscaban el amparo allí donde no llegaba la autoridad del Gotei 13.

Al mediodía, tras el descanso, levantamos el campamento improvisado y nos lanzamos a la conquista de aquel territorio totalmente desconocido para nosotros en el que, además, nos esperaban los miembros de Nadie, nuestros peores enemigos, los creadores de nuestras peores pesadillas.

– Estamos haciendo historia – murmuró Krunzik. – Hacía mucho tiempo que un miembro del Gotei 13 no pisaba estas tierras.

– Hasta los huevos de hacer historia – repliqué meditabundo, aunque casi de forma inconsciente.

Probablemente fueron las palabras con las que la noche anterior Banisher había tratado de importunar a Gaby las que habían despertado en mí aquel extraño sentimiento. Al fin y al cabo, todos los que estábamos allí habíamos hecho de alguna forma historia… y no había sido del todo para bien.

– Ni se te ocurra, Rido – sentenció Eliaz.

Todos le miramos fijamente, perplejos. Eliaz había abandonado el tono jocoso y bromista que había mantenido durante el transcurso de la misión y que tanto nos había molestado en algún momento y había adoptado un gesto serio, más adecuado a priori a su edad y experiencia. Se avecinaba una de esas frases lapidarias que muy de vez en cuando solía pronunciar y que demostraban la sabiduría adquirida durante dieciocho siglos.

– No es bueno rechazar la propia historia – afirmó. – Es negarse a uno mismo y si nos negamos a nosotros mismos, ¿qué queda? Nada. No podemos desandar la vida y si nuestros caminos han sido unos pues…

De pronto, el Asharet se detuvo, no sólo en su discurso, sino que también interrumpió su marcha a través de aquella estepa y sé quedó mirando alrededor como si buscara algo en la lontananza, algo que no parecía encontrar.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿No lo notáis?

– Yo no noto nada – dijo Gaby.

– Precisamente… – musitó Eliaz.

– Eliaz tiene razón – intervine mientras desplegaba el mapa. – Según el mapa deberíamos estar muy cerca. "Nada" es información relevante.

– Exacto – corroboró mi compañero.

– ¿Estaremos equivocados? – preguntó Db.

– Los datos de la Doce eran concluyentes, – argumenté – pero puede ser. Espero que no hayamos pasado por todo lo de anoche para nada…

– Nos sirvió para conocer un sitio tan bonito…

– ¡Cállate! – le gritó Gaby a Eliaz para evitar que volviera a sus inoportunos comentarios.

– Comprobaré la comunicación con el sistema de comunicaciones – informé mientras lo activaba. – Franco, ¿me recibes?

– ¿Franco? – se interesó Db.

– El nuevo oficial de comunicaciones – explicó Eliaz. – Es un friki de mucho cuidado pero se le trata bien.

– Alto y claro, Rido – crepitó una voz con un marcado acento italiano al otro lado de la línea. – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Necesitamos confirmación de coordenadas.

– No problemo – respondió. – Sólo me llevará un segundo mientras triangulo todos los datos… Ya está. Según las lecturas… estáis a sólo un kilómetro al sudeste del objetivo.

– Mierda… – murmuré.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No pasa nada, ese es el problema – me quejé. – En fin, gracias, Franco. Nos vemos por el Cuartel.

– Ya sabéis donde estoy – se despidió. – A mandar.

– Estamos a un kilómetro al sudeste de la guarida de esos cabrones – informé.

– ¿Tan cerca?

– Eso parece…

– Hemos tenido suerte de llegar tan rápido entonces – se sonrió Db.

– O no… – terció Eliaz. – O bien nos han engañado y esto no ha sido más que hacernos perder el tiempo y despistarnos…

– … O nos han tendido una trampa y vamos derechitos hacia ella – concluí yo.

– Casi prefiero la segunda – afirmó Gaby. – Me quedé con ganas de pelea anoche.

– Sí, claro, contra un grupo entero de Nadie – apostillé.

– ¿Ahora tienes miedo? – se preocupó Eliaz. – A esto veníamos, ¿no?

– Cierto – me dije, tratando de recuperarme.

– Pues entonces, vamos allá.

– Trampa o falso señuelo… – murmuró Krunzik – estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Continuamos, esta vez despacio, alerta, preparados para el combate, en la dirección en la que, suponíamos, se debía encontrar la guarida de nuestros enemigos. Pero nada nos salió al encuentro. Nuestro camino fue como un paseo por el campo y eso nos ponía, si cabe, más nerviosos. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Completamos el recorrido y no encontramos nada. Verificamos nuestra posición gracias nuevamente a la colaboración de Franco, que confirmó que nos hallábamos en la ubicación precisa que habían indicado los agentes de la Duodécima que habían dado la voz de alerta. Pero allí no había nada y, en caso de haberlo habido, había sido mucho tiempo atrás, en el tiempo de los primeros colonos.

En cualquier caso, realizamos un examen minucioso del área para asegurarnos de nuestra primera impresión. No cambió nada: el resultado de nuestra búsqueda fue tan negativo como todo lo anterior. El Sereitei había sido engañado como un niño pequeño y, con él, nosotros.

Emprendimos el camino de vuelta con la intención de alcanzar las Montañas del Aullido lo antes posible, donde ya nos esperaba una comitiva de depredadores que nos escoltaron nuevamente hasta el gran edificio en el poblado.

La frustración era la nota dominante entre nosotros. Habíamos recorrido un largo camino para nada y eso nos molestaba. Sentíamos que habían jugado con nosotros y nos habían hecho perder el tiempo adentrándonos en aquellas tierras.

Una vez en el gran palacio-templo, el equipo de guardias que nos habían capturado la tarde anterior nos recibió y nos condujo, muy amablemente en comparación a nuestro anterior encuentro, hacia un grupo de pequeñas cabañas situadas cerca del río.

Runas doradas adornaban las jambas de las puertas y, de entre todas las casas, una sobresalía más que las otras: la cabaña del Gran Druida, según nos informó uno de los que nos conducían cuando pasamos a su lado.

Finalmente nos invitaron a pasar a una de las cabañas más pequeñas que acompañaban a la gran residencia del jefe de sus sacerdotes, a una estancia que recordaba vagamente a la cabaña de mi abuelo, lo que ocasionó que durante un momento me dejara invadir por la nostalgia, una vieja compañera.

– Dormiréis aquí – indicó Uwe. – Tranquilos. Estáis bajo la protección del Caudillo Kaiser y se os tratará como nuestros invitados – explicó. – Sentíos afortunados.

– ¿Caudillo Kaiser? – se inquietó Gaby.

– Tranquila – le respondió la voz de su padre mientras entraba en la habitación. – Sólo es un título honorífico. Últimamente sólo me dan de esos.

– La misión ha sido inútil – le expliqué.

– Lo sabía

– ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Gaby.

– Más bien lo supuse – afirmó Wolf. – Habéis vuelto demasiado rápido y demasiado ilesos.

– Tu padre no confía en nuestras dotes guerreras – simuló quejarse Eliaz.

– Más bien, conozco cómo se las gastan esos bastardos.

– ¿Y tu combate con Banisher? – inquirió nuevamente la pequeña de los Wolf.

– En cuanto a eso… Llegamos a un acuerdo "amistoso" – sonrió. – En fin, descansaréis aquí hasta mañana por la mañana y entonces regresaremos al Sereitei.

– ¿Entonces no te vas a quedar aquí?

– ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – contestó despreocupado.

– Creía que…

– No te preocupes – volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. – Algún día volveré, y tú vendrás conmigo. Pero aún es muy temprano para todo eso.

Los primeros rayos del alba fueron, tal y como el antiguo Capitán había dicho, la señal indicada para que una docena de miembros del clan nos levantaran y nos escoltaran hasta la frontera sur de su territorio: el Distrito 80 Norte.

Desde allí, el camino hasta el Sereitei sería fácil y sin ningún peligro. Volvíamos a estar en un territorio donde nuestro uniforme significaba seguridad, aún en aquellos distritos, y, por qué no decirlo, la presencia entre nosotros de Kaiser era sumamente tranquilizadora en un momento en el que nuestros ánimos estaban ligeramente bajos.

– Bienvenidos – nos recibió la Capitana en la puerta norte del Sereitei. – Franco ya me ha informado de las incidencias de la misión a un nivel superficial. Descansad y dentro de dos horas compareceréis en la Sala de Juntas de la Novena División para informar de la misión. Eso os atañe también a vosotros tres – se dirigió a nuestros tres compañeros. – La Capitana Nara también asistirá y sería un placer contar con usted Capitán Wolf.

– Iré encantado – correspondió elegantemente el viejo lobo.

Buscando un poco de tranquilidad, me dirigí al baño del Cuartel y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Buscaba la soledad y un poco de tiempo para descansar y reflexionar después de aquel pequeño fracaso en nuestras carreras.

El contacto con el agua tibia ayudó a aliviar la tensión muscular producida por la carrera a través del Rukongai y de las estepas exteriores; pero la tensión mental producida por haber perdido otra pista en nuestra enconada batalla contra los Nadie seguía ahí.

¿Es que acaso nunca iba a acabarse aquello? Llevábamos meses detrás de ellos, nuestra División estaba totalmente volcada en detener a aquel grupo que todo el mundo en las altas esferas definía como un grupo terrorista peligroso, pero que no parecían contar entre los grandes problemas que amenazaban a nuestra sociedad.

Pero no sólo eso, mi abuelo, Kyo, Kaiser, mis padres, Yuki, Ray… mucha gente había dedicado los últimos siglos a seguirle la pista y tratar de vencer a aquellos individuos. ¿Por qué íbamos a tener nosotros mejor resultado que ellos aún contando con todos los recursos oficiales del Gotei 13?

No, Nadie aún estaba muy lejos y lo peor de todo es que parecía que cada paso que dábamos era como si nos adentrásemos en la inmensidad de un desierto vacío donde sólo nos encontraríamos con estéril arena, corriendo el inmenso riesgo de perdernos y quedar inermes e indefensos ante el apabullante poder de la tempestad que era el enemigo. ¿Servía de algo tanto esfuerzo?

La comodidad del baño, el agua tibia y el cansancio se aliaron con mi estado anímico bajo y poco a poco fui dejándome llevar hacia los brazos de Morfeo, con la esperanza de que cuando despertara todo aquello hubiera acabado y sólo fuera el mal recuerdo de una pesadilla

– ¿Quién? – pregunté al verme arrancado de mis ensoñaciones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

– La Capitana nos espera – anunció la voz de Eliaz a través de la pared.

– ¿Ya?

– Hace diez minutos.

– ¡Mierda! – exclamé. – ¡Ya salgo!

A toda prisa abandoné el apacible baño y me vestí con el uniforme limpio que había cogido en el cuarto antes de dirigirme al que había terminado siendo el lugar de mi siesta. Salí del cuarto y me encontré de bruces con Eliaz que, con una sonrisa irónica, se encargó de decirme que normalmente era yo el que le increpaba por su falta de puntualidad.

– Un fallo, un día – especifiqué a modo de excusa. – Vamos.

– Sí, ya – se reía.

Rápidamente, subimos el tramo de escaleras que nos separaba del gran hall alrededor del que se organizaban la zona administrativa de la División y en el que destacaba la gran puerta que daba paso al despacho de la capitana. Giré con la intención de dirigirme a la Sala de Juntas, pero Eliaz me detuvo.

– Al final la reunión es en su despacho – señaló hacia la puerta.

– Bien – avancé con la intención de llamar.

– Pasad – nos instó la Capitana antes siquiera de que mis nudillos tocaran la puerta. – Llegáis tarde – nos regañó.

– ¿Tú también? ¿No te había enviado ella a buscarme?

– ¿Dije yo eso? – se burló abiertamente.

– Te voy a sacar esa sonrisa a puñetazos. Ya verás que bonitas van a ser las fotos de la boda – le amenacé.


	54. Big Bang

– A ver, por favor, silencio – supliqué por enésima vez en los pocos minutos que llevaba en clase con los académicos de Primer Curso. – Para los que no me conozcáis soy Akano Rido y esta semana sustituiré al profesor Deiss en esta clase.

– Como sea tan pesado como el viejo vamos jodidos – murmuró alguien que se escabullía valientemente entre la masa.

– Comparto tu opinión – repliqué, ni corto ni perezoso, dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa en la guerra que intentaban declararme. – Tras la aportación tan interesante del Señor… llamémosle "Camaleón" por su habilidad para camuflarse entre la masa… tras su aportación, Señor Camaleón comencemos con nuestra clase de hoy. El tema es… – rebusqué entre las notas que me había entregado Deiss y que, debido a la misión, apenas había tenido tiempo de ojear. – ¡Vaya! Un tema interesante donde los haya: El Gran Estallido.

– Interesante lo será para usted – volvió a comentar mi oculto y desafiante interlocutor.

– Mira que bien, has acertado otra vez – contesté. – Pena que no te pueda dar una buena nota ni hablarle bien de ti al profesor Deiss… – insistí irónico. – Además, es una lástima que mi criterio cuente más que el tuyo. En fin, veamos… ¿Qué me podéis decir del Hougyoku? – miré fijamente a los alumnos. – ¿Nada? ¿Seguro?

Pero el mutismo seguía siendo su única respuesta. Durante el tiempo que mantuve aquella pregunta en el aire sólo un murmullo se atrevía a romper al silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la clase indicando la poca atención que me prestaban. Era un "público difícil" ante el que actuar, pero debía sobreponerme a ello.

– Podría asumir que ya lo sabéis, pero sería facilitaros el trabajo – continué tratando de no mostrar el más mínimo indicio de flaqueza. –Pero como no me pagan para daros facilidades, comencemos por lo básico – anuncié. – El Hougyoku tiene que ver con shinigamis y con hollows ¿Sabéis lo que son?

Parecía que aquella solapada asunción de la ignorancia de mi auditorio había despertado la rebeldía de algunos alumnos que empezaron a contestarme burlonamente, como si hubiera desafiado a su autoestima y les hubiera ridiculizado.

– Bien – les sonreí. – Parece que sí lo sabéis. Entonces no estamos perdidos. Sabéis lo que es un shinigami… sabéis lo que es un hollow… ¿Y un híbrido? Supongo que eso también lo sabréis. ¿O no?

– El Hougyoku es un artefacto – me interrumpió una alumna – que permite romper la barrera de las especies artificialmente.

– Ya está la gilipollas esta – se quejó Camaleón. – Tenía que abrir la boca. Puta chapona de mierda.

Las quejas del joven camorrista lograron levantar un pequeño murmullo entre algunos de sus secuaces, pero pronto callaron al comprobar que no eran capaces de intimidar a la pequeña valiente que se había atrevido a alzar la voz entre la marabunta que formaban sus compañeros.

– Muy bien, señorita – la felicité. – ¿Alguien más? – pregunté, alzando la vista. – ¿Alguna cosa más? Por ejemplo… ¿Quién lo inventó?

– Yo no – se mofó mi adversario, que aún no había dado la cara, escondido entre la multitud.

– Yo tampoco – contesté cortante. – ¿Alguien lo sabe?

– ¿Urahara Kisuke? – preguntó tímida una nueva voz, esta vez de un muchacho de gafas que se sentaba en la primera fila.

– ¿Respondes o afirmas?

– Respondo… Creo… – replicó ante lo inesperado de mi pregunta.

– Creer no sirve, hay que estar seguro de uno mismo – le sonreí. – Sí, fue Urahara Kisuke, enhorabuena. El Hougyoku fue diseñado y construido personalmente por él y fue completado con éxito durante la última etapa de su mandato como Jefe del Escuadrón de Investigación y Desarrollo del Gotei 13 y Capitán del Duodécimo Escuadrón. Para que os entendáis, son cargos que suelen ir ligados, aunque no necesariamente. Cuando lleguéis a Historia de la Sociedad de Almas III y me tengáis que aguantar todo un año seguido…

– Mierda…

– En ese momento podréis comprobar como la Capitana Marlatti – continué sin darle importancia al comentario – ostentaba el liderazgo del Duodécimo Escuadrón pero no el del Escuadrón de Investigación y Desarrollo que caía sobre su teniente, que luego fue Capitán de la División unificando de nuevo los cargos, y así hasta que se vuelvan a separar. Pasa lo mismo por ejemplo con el Grupo de Ejecutores, que suele ir ligado a la Capitanía de la Segunda División, pero no necesariamente como ocurría en tiempos del Capitán Urahara. Retomando el tema, que me pierdo – añadí tras obligarme a dejar de explicar cuestiones de la jerarquía que no venían al caso. – Se suponía que el Hougyoku acabaría con la guerra pero… – dejé la frase inconclusa como muestra evidente de que quería que alguno de mis alumnos la completase.

– Resultó ser muy peligroso y trató de destruirlo – contestó la alumna que había contestado la primera vez.

– Más, más – les animé.

– Entonces trató de ocultarlo y creó un Gigai que le valió el destierro.

– Vamos mejorando – les felicité. – ¿Qué ocurrió después?

– Aizen Sousuke logró hacerse con el arma gracias a la invasión de Kurosaki Ichigo y sus acompañantes – se unió un nuevo alumno. – Creó un ejército de Arrancar y se desencadenó la guerra.

– ¡Bien! – les detuve. – Con eso me llega por ahora. Como sabéis, o al menos como estos compañeros vuestros saben…

– Putos chapones de mierda.

– … el poder de ambos ejércitos era similar. Aunque individualmente los Arrancar más poderosos superaban el nivel de los Capitanes, el ejército del Gotei 13 era un todo cohesionado y no así el ejército de Aizen. Conclusión: hubo un montón de bajas. Como todas las guerras, fue un desastre: la ciudad de Karakura quedó reducida a poco más que cenizas, las bajas civiles fueron numerosas y no digamos ya las militares. Así podríamos resumir a grandes rasgos la Gran Guerra. ¿Hasta aquí bien?

Parecía que poco a poco había conseguido llamar la atención de un amplio porcentaje de alumnos que, animados por los "rebeldes" habían decidido abandonar el seguimiento de aquel líder camaleónico que aún no había decidido dar la cara y asumir su responsabilidad.

– La cuestión es que, aprovechándose del desconcierto causado, Aizen logró acceder a la Dimensión Real y unir dos objetos de un inmenso poder: el Hougyoku y la Llave Real, la Ouken. El peligro era terrible y, por primera y única vez según cuentan las crónicas, el Rey dio la orden a los Vigilantes de intervenir.

– ¿Vigilantes?

– Sí, los Vig… – me detuve. – Cierto, sois alumnos de primero y Jerarquía y Organización no la tenéis hasta el cuatrimestre que viene. Bueno, como es necesario para entender esto no vendrá mal hacer un inciso.

»Veamos – comencé. – La base de todo es que esta realidad está dividida en cuatro esferas, dimensiones o como le queráis llamar: el mundo mortal, la Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo y la Dimensión real.

»Supongo que las dos primeras las conocéis, son parte fundamental de nuestra vida. Muchos procedéis del mundo mortal, y los que no, habréis oído hablar de él y lo visitaréis lo más tardar el año que viene en el segundo curso.

»En la Sociedad de Almas vivimos, es el hogar de las almas purificadas y se divide en tres grandes zonas: el Sereitei, donde habitan los shinigamis, el Rukongai, donde habita la mayor parte de las almas, y el Anillo Exterior, hasta hace muy poco desierto y donde ahora habitan, entre otros, algunos de los grandes clanes como podrían ser… los Wolf – expliqué mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda al recordar nuestra convivencia con el clan de los lobos hacía menos de una semana.

» Rukongai y Sereitei están, como sabéis, gobernados desde aquí por la Cámara de los 46, el órgano legislativo, y el Gotei 13, que es el órgano ejecutivo-militar. En cuanto al poder jurídico, está repartido entre las dos instituciones aunque siempre prima la Cámara sobre el Consejo de Capitanes. El Anillo Exterior, como su propio nombre indica, está fuera de la jurisdicción de estas instituciones y por ello últimamente ha terminado por convertirse en un nido de criminales.

»En cuanto a Hueco Mundo, es el hogar de los hollows. En aquel tiempo, que es lo que interesa, estaba gobernado por Aizen Sousuke y su grupo: los también traidores Ichimaru Gin y Kaname Tousen, otrora capitanes de la Tercera y Novena División respectivamente, y las terribles diez Espadas, los Arrancar más poderosos, algunos de ellos creados por el Hougyoku.

» ¿Hasta aquí bien?

Les miré fijamente buscando su asentimiento, pero me encontré de frente con la apatía generalizada. Pocos eran los que seguían ya la explicación en lugar de comentar las últimas noticias de la Academia entre ellos. Pero "aunque haya un justo en la ciudad" ése merecía que continuara mi explicación.

– Bien, como decía, a parte de esas tres esferas existe una cuarta, la Dimensión Real, donde habita el Rey, lo que algunos mortales llaman Dios, con su Guardia Real y sus consejeros, los "arcángeles" para entendernos.

» La labor de los consejeros es controlar lo que sucede en las otras dimensiones y comunicárselo al Rey: por eso reciben el nombre de Vigilantes. Su poder está fuera de los límites de nuestra pobre imaginación, ni siquiera Aizen, Urahara o Kurosaki o los Trece Capitanes Legendarios podrían comparárseles y precisamente por ello nunca actúan fuera de su mundo. Lo tienen prohibido, ya no sólo legalmente sino que casi diríamos que ontológicamente. ¿Entendido?

– Sí – respondió muy tímidamente alguien.

– Retomando el tema que nos ha reunido hoy aquí, decía que los Vigilantes se vieron forzados a intervenir ante la previsible catástrofe. Una vez en la Dimensión Real, nadie perteneciente a las tres esferas superiores podía ya pararle los pies a Aizen Sousuke así que debían ser ellos.

» A pesar de que el traidor es, posiblemente, el hombre más poderoso que ha conocido la Sociedad de Almas en toda su historia, cuentan las crónicas que fue sencillo para los Vigilantes acabar con sus planes. Eso debería daros una aproximación a su poder.

» De este modo, los Vigilantes recuperaron el Hougyoku y la Ouken. Esta última la usaron para permitir el paso a un grupo de personas, entre ellos shinigamis y los miembros de la Cámara de los 46, encargadas de llevar a cabo la reconstrucción de la Sociedad de Almas. Pero mantener ambos objetos "con vida" era demasiado arriesgado así que decidieron destruirlos definitivamente. Así se produjo lo que conocemos como "Gran Estallido".

– ¿Pero qué pasó?

– Buena pregunta – admití. – Si quieres que te diga la verdad… No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Los refundadores nunca contaron nada acerca de ello, así que no tenemos más datos que una solitaria frase registrada en las historias de la época: "Y todo volvió a empezar". No especifican cómo, por qué o en qué manera "volvió a empezar".

» No sabemos, por tanto, si hubo una explosión, una implosión o qué hubo en realidad. Lo cierto es que el Escuadrón de Investigación y Desarrollo lleva muchísimo tiempo trabajando en ello, pero casi diría que es imposible entenderlo. El mundo… o mejor dicho, las tres esferas inferiores se "reiniciaron" y la única que permaneció inalterable fue la Dimensión Real.

» Todo volvió a empezar. Como diría Nietzsche es el "eterno retorno", salvando las distancias y con reservas. Todo lo que pasa ya ha pasado, todo lo que existe ya ha existido antes y así se repetirá hasta el fin de los tiempos de una u otra forma.

» Tras el Gran Estallido, se refundaron los tres mundos inferiores: se recreó Hueco Mundo, se devolvió la vida al Mundo Mortal y los "elegidos" regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas, restaurando poco a poco el Gotei 13 y la Cámara de los 46. No sabemos el nombre de ninguno de los que regresaron, pues fueron obligados a mantener su identidad en secreto como si fueran miembros de la Cámara, pero ellos son los responsables de la Sociedad de Almas tal y como la conocemos ahora, al menos en sus principios básicos.

» Básicamente, eso es en lo que consistió lo que hoy conocemos como "Gran Estallido". ¿Alguna pregunta?

Sólo un leve murmullo y un suspiro generalizado de alivio fueron la réplica de la clase al fin de mi explicación. Aunque desilusionador, traté de tranquilizarme pensando en aquellos tres o cuatro que sí parecían haber seguido la clase con cierto interés.

Tocó el timbre y permití que aquella jauría ávida de salir de allí, abandonara el aula y mis "temibles garras" para gozar de un poco de libertad hasta las siguiente clase. Me habían agotado y me habían despreciado, pero yo seguía mirándolos con mi habitual sonrisa.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era yo para criticarles? Cuando era alumno, pocas clases de Historia había seguido con atención y la mayor parte de las veces lo hacía con la intención de rebatirle a Deiss, al que por aquel entonces contemplaba casi como mi némesis, algo que hubiera mencionado en relación a la supuesta traición de mi abuelo.

Me dirigía por el pasillo hacia el despacho cuando algo me llamó la atención. Saito, uno de los shinigamis de la Duodécima División, conversaba con Bikutoru y éste parecía darle indicaciones acerca de algo relacionado con las clases.

– ¿Soki está enfermo? – pregunté acercándome a ellos sin siquiera saludarles.

– ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – respondió, aún alerta Bikutoru. – Las personas dicen "Hola" al llegar al encuentro de alguien.

– Otros dicen "Bonjour" – le sonreí.

– Siempre igual – musitó con una media sonrisa entre desaprobadora y nostálgica.

– En serio, ¿Soki está enfermo? ¿Está de misión?

– El Capitán Sora – intervino Saito con cierto retintín – está en su despacho preparando todo para su nombramiento.

– ¿Capitán? ¿Soki Capitán?

– ¿Algún problema?

– El mundo se ha vuelto loco – me reí. – Supongo que habéis desistido a la búsqueda de Kaskas y los demás…

– No del todo, pero no podíamos seguir así – explicó mi viejo maestro de tecnología del mundo mortal. – Así que la Cámara nos solicitó a través del Capitán Neburo que reorganizásemos las estructuras de poder de la División mediante un proceso democrático en el que participaran todos los oficiales y miembros.

– Básicamente, os obligaron a elegir Capitán y Teniente – sonreí. – Siempre fuiste muy estirado a la hora de decir las cosas. ¿Quién será el Teniente ahora?

– Yo.

– Pues enhorabuena – le felicité.

La conversación se prolongó aún por algunos minutos. El timbre volvió a sonar y ambos profesores regresaron a sus aulas para continuar con las clases. Yo había acabado mi jornada y estaba psicológicamente cansado, así que no me encontraba en disposición de seguir estudiando en mi despacho, como solía hacer por las tardes.

De este modo decidí presentar personalmente mis respetos al nuevo Capitán, aunque aún no fuera oficial. Encaminé mis pasos hacia el Cuartel de los científicos y pronto me encontré ante el portalón.

Su cuartel parecía más animado que en mis últimas visitas, aunque eso no era muy difícil. Aún así, no había mucho movimiento y pude desplazarme con comodidad a través de los pasillos hacia el que sería el nuevo despacho de Soki.

– Enhorabuena – dije, llamando a la puerta.

– ¿Ya lo sabes? – levantó la vista sorprendido

– Soy el líder de inteligencia de la Novena División – expliqué burlón. – Me entero de más cosas de las que querría.

– Bikutoru te lo ha contado…

– No, Saito – corregí. – ¿No era ese el que te pedía que le pasases pastillas de contrabando?

– ¡¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?!

– Te sorprendería conocer mis métodos – reí a carcajadas. – ¿Y cuando juras el cargo?

– En una semana, supongo.

– Estaré invitado, ¿no?

– Ya veremos… antes me tienes que contar tus fuentes…


	55. Commotion

Confirmado el ascenso de Soki, que ponía fin a la crisis que había comenzado con la desaparición de su antecesor, el resto de la semana supuso lo que parecía el comienzo de una pequeña transición entre el ambiente de extrañeza en el que nos habíamos sumido y lo que se suponía que era el clima en el que debía vivir la Sociedad de Almas.

Por otra parte, mi semana no había sido tan alentadora. Como expliqué en mi anterior relato, el profesor Deiss me pidió que le sustituyera en sus clases con los alumnos de primer curso, en parte porque él estaba fuera, en parte como compensación por las sustituciones que él también había tenido que realizar mientras yo iba de misión, y, como también dije, el contraste con mis habituales alumnos había sido enorme y agotador.

– ¡Fin de semana! – exclamé aliviado el sábado por la mañana mientras entraba en comedor.

– ¿Una semana dura? – preguntó Eliaz.

– Demasiado dura – contesté. – Deiss está fuera y me pidió que le sustituyese con los de primero. Espero que maduren un poco más antes de ser shinigamis, no sabes lo que nos viene encima – me quejé. – Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, un sábado, tan temprano?

– Con todo el lío de la reorganización del poder, Mitsuko está muy ocupada – me contó. – Están trabajando a destajo para poder volver a poner en marcha la División cuanto antes en las mejores posibles. Así que me he venido con ella y ya me quedo aquí a desayunar.

– No te viene mal un poco de vida en el cuartel – sonreí.

– ¿Insinúas algo?

– ¡Qué va! – me reí. – Lo digo a las claras: hacía siglos que no te veía por aquí un sábado tan temprano.

– Pero yo tengo…

– Sí, claro. Eres Eleazar Asharet, – le interrumpí como si quisiera darle la razón – todo un noble de uno de los clanes más importantes de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas – recité, fingiendo que lo hacía de memoria. – ¿Y?

– Envidia.

– Ninguna – respondí con naturalidad mientras me sentaba y estiraba la mano para coger el periódico.

– Oye… – cambió de tema radicalmente. – Estaba pensando en Gaby.

– ¿En Gaby? – pregunté sorprendido. – No deberías hacer esas cosas – añadí en tono jocoso. – Te vas a casar, ¿recuerdas?

– No coño – repuso. –Después de lo del otro día, creo que está bastante claro que deberíamos intervenir y ayudarla.

– ¿Ayudarla? ¿A qué?

– ¿A qué va a ser? – contestó como si la respuesta fuera obvia. – ¡A integrarse en su clan!

– Bah.

– ¿"Bah"?

– Bah – repetí.

– "Bah" no es una respuesta.

– No pretende serlo… – dije, apartando mi vista de él y posándola sobre la primera página del periódico. – ¡¿Qué?! – grité de repente, desconcertado, al leer los titulares.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ha muerto?

– Mira – le indiqué, dejando sobre la mesa el diario. – ¡Han destituido a Yuta!

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó también él mientras sus ojos devoraban cada una de las palabras de la portada.

– ¿"Dar cobijo a criminales"? – me pregunté en alto. – ¿Pero qué? ¿Yutaru?

– "La Capitana Nara cesará en su cargo en los próximos días, pasando el Décimo escuadrón a situación de excepción hasta el nombramiento de un nuevo Capitán" – leyó él en alto.

– Increíble – me desplomé sobre la silla.

– Pero… ¿así de rápido?

– Eso parece…

– Esto no hay quien lo entienda. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

– No me lo creo…

– Ni yo… ¡Es Yuta!

– No me refiero a eso – respondí. – Para que hayan tomado una decisión así han tenido que haber investigado bastante o… haber encontrado algo que fuera extremadamente grave…

– Sí, claro – se burló escéptico. – ¿Estás defendiendo a los altos mandos? ¿Tú? ¿Precisamente tú?

– Precisamente yo – repetí. – No les compensa en absoluto en este momento equivocarse en algo tan notorio…

– Tiene cojones que los defiendas… – dijo mientras se levantaba con su bandeja a por más té.

– No los defiendo...

– Lo haces.

– Lo que quieras…

– Buenos días – saludó Nalya desde el umbral de la puerta.

Mis ojos se desviaron del rostro de Eliaz hacia la puerta, que me quedaba a la espalda, buscando a la propietaria de aquella voz. Hacía tiempo que, por uno u otro motivo, no había podido verla y lo que descubrí en aquel reencuentro me llenó de perturbación. Su vientre, abombado, destacaba bajo el uniforme reglamentario, anunciando un incipiente embarazo.

Inmediatamente, en mi rostro se dibujó un gesto de profundo estupor, acompañado por Eliaz, que lucía una expresión similar cuando le busqué para que confirmara que no era una ilusión óptica lo que mis ojos habían visto.

Ya no importaba la política. El asunto de Yutaru había perdido toda su importancia y ya ni siquiera me acordaba de por qué, minutos antes, estaba discutiendo con mi amigo. No, eso no importaba. ¡Nalya estaba embarazada! ¿Acaso había algo más importante en aquel momento?

– ¿Qué… es… eso? – pregunté asustado señalando el vientre de mi mejor amiga.

– Yo creo que está bastante claro – dijo Eliaz, recuperando la posición sedente.

– Dime que estás perdiendo la forma física porque has dejado de entrenar.

– Rido…

Nalya parecía divertirse a costa de mi estado de estupefacción y desconcierto. Se sirvió el desayuno, raciones dobles, y se sentó junto a Eliaz, quién sabe si para poder observar mejor el gesto idiota que seguramente se dibujaba en mi cara en aquel momento.

– Pero, ¿cómo, cuándo? – seguí preguntando.

– Si necesitas que te expliquen eso estás más perdido de lo que me pensaba – contestó Eliaz.

– Pero, ¡vamos! ¡Di algo! – exclamé impaciente

– ¿Para qué? Si ya os contestáis todo entre los dos – se reía.

Durante el desayuno, no dijo palabra a pesar de que yo no paraba de hacerle preguntas y más preguntas. Quizás sólo quería jugar un poco conmigo y burlarse de mi nerviosismo y mi excitación ante la reciente noticia.

Se levantó y se fue mientras yo, aún incrédulo, terminaba de desayunar. Aunque ya había asimilado que mi amor por ella era algo que no sería correspondido, en aquel momento, tras la revelación del estado de buena esperanza de Nalya, necesitaba respirar hondo, pensar, calmarme.

Era como si aquella vida que crecía en su seno fuera la constatación física de su rechazo hacia mí y de su amor por Nakajima Kyo, el hombre que le había "criado" dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, amor que parecía negarse a aceptar, tal como revelaba la actitud hacia él las pocas veces que les había visto juntos.

Salí a los jardines y pasé un buen rato paseando en silencio y sin rumbo a través de los patios que circundaban el estanque de la División, donde aquellos extraños peces, herencia de la Capitana Jishame según tenía entendido, bailaban entre las aguas como burlándose de mi desdicha.

– No deberías machacarte por ello – me susurró la siempre dulce voz de la Capitana.

– No, si ya…

– Este bache ya lo tenías superado, Rido – advirtió. – ¿O quizás no?

– Sí, Jefa, pero…

– No le pongas peros – me aconsejó. – Sólo… enfréntate a ello. Con tranquilidad, sin nervios. Nalya es tu mejor amiga y, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo, eres alguien muy importante para ella – dijo. – Deja tus sentimientos a ella y permanece a su lado.

– Como si fuera fácil.

– Nadie dijo que lo fuera – afirmó. – Sólo haz el sacrificio – añadió mientras se alejaba.

Como siempre, Henkara tenía la capacidad de decir la palabra exacta en el momento exacto para conseguir la reacción oportuna. Ese era el secreto de sus dotes de mando. Sus palabras suscitaron en mí la necesitad de permanecer junto a Nalya a pesar de que el niño que vería crecer me recordase diariamente que el corazón de su madre no era para mí.

En cualquier caso "estar a su lado" era algo muy fácil de decir, pero difícil en la practica. ¿Sería capaz de abandonar la frustración del rechazo y adoptar la posición debida, la actitud del amigo fiel y atento?

"Haz el sacrificio." Esas habían sido las palabras de Henkara. "Haz el sacrificio". Nada perdía por intentarlo, podría decirse. Pero, ¿serviría para algo sacrificar mis sentimientos y ponerlos al servicio de algo que yo no quería o, al menos, veía insuficiente?

Un momento, ¿acaso tenía que servir para algo? ¿Acaso una acción, y más una de aquel tipo, tiene valor sólo por sus efectos? No, el propio sacrificio, por sí mismo, tiene valor. Lo demás vendría después, por añadidura.

Había tomado ya una decisión. Era inamovible. Nada podría perturbarla. Me olvidaría de pretensiones egoístas y regresaría al terreno que por ahora me correspondía, al campo del amigo, de su mejor amigo.

Atento y servicial, cariñoso y gratuito, así debía ser. Sin dejarme llevar por ambiciones románticas pero sin despojarme del amor que me unía devotamente a ella. Esa era la clave, canalizar ese amor incondicional que sentía por Nalya y transformarlo en servicio, en amistad imperturbable, en entrega total.

Levanté la vista para ubicarme, pues tenía la manía de, cuando meditaba, caminar con la cabeza gacha. Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me habían llevado hasta la fachada del Cuartel de la Décima División, donde se reunían un cierto número de curiosos que rondaban la plaza frente al edificio tratando de averiguar algo más de la noticia del día: la destitución de la Capitana Nara y del Maestro Data, su Teniente.

– Los ánimos están muy caldeados por aquí. ¿No crees, Rido? – me sorprendió una voz a mi espalda.

Headbone, Kuniko y Gaijin también se contaban entre la multitud que rodeaba las instalaciones del Décimo Escuadrón, buscando conocer algún dato más acerca de lo que había ocurrido. No era sorprendente, en los últimos meses, especialmente desde el "caso Akano", habíamos conversado a menudo acerca de política y siempre habían mostrado un gran interés en todo lo que ocurría en las altas esferas. Era, por tanto, lógico, verlos tratando de conocer los motivos de tan desconcertante suceso y escrutando las primeras reacciones por parte de los afectados.

– ¿También estás aquí por lo de Yuta? – preguntó Gaijin.

– Eh… sí… – disimulé. – Para uno de nosotros que llegó a capitán… Bueno, Soki es capitán ahora, aunque no me termine de acostumbrar – me corregí. – La cuestión es que nunca lo habría esperado.

– ¿Uno de nosotros? – preguntó Kuniko, que parecía no entender.

– Bone, Db, Gaby, Krunzik, Yutaru, Hecate, Zharin, Gaijin, Bikutoru, Nalya, Aiolos, Soki, yo… somos todos de la misma promoción.

– Bueno, tú… – objetó Gaijin, burlón.

– Vale, no del todo – resoplé. – Pero sabes que tu estancia en la Academia habría sido un tormento de no ser por mí.

– Fue un tormento gracias a mí – se reía.

– Pero te divertiste – contrapuse. – Además, sin mí no hubieras llegado a nada – me burlé.

– ¡Serás…! – se picó.

– Espero que no haya mayores problemas – suspiró Headbone, devolviéndonos a la realidad del caso Yutaru.

– No creo que se arregle fácilmente. Fíjate quién está ahí dentro – señalé hacia la puerta.

– ¿Insinúas que son unos rebeldes por sistema?

– No, hombre. Sólo constato el hecho de que Yutaru Nara no sólo era la Capitana de la Décima División. Para muchos de sus hombres era bastante más, una amiga, y no se van a quedar quietos tan fácilmente.

– Sólo espero que no estén tan locos como para hacer algo – resopló. – Ahora que todo parecía volver a la normalidad…

– Eso espero – me uní a sus esperanzas. – ¿Quién es ese?

Un shinigami de pelo plateado y aspecto ciertamente juvenil hizo su aparición frente a la puerta del Cuartel y pasó por delante de la guardia como si no pasase nada. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca en mi vida, pero a pesar de su visible juventud parecía acumular una gran experiencia.

– Manuls – respondió el de las gafas.

– ¿Manuls? – reaccioné sorprendido. – ¿El Capitán Manuls? Creía que ya no rondaba el Sereitei…

– Yo había escuchado que había muerto – añadió Gaijin.

– Pues está vivito y coleando – afirmó divertida Kuniko.

– ¿Qué hará aquí? – se preguntó en alto Head.

– ¿Aceptar la Capitanía?

– ¿Y por qué no Sefirot?

– No creo que sea ni el uno ni el otro – tercié. – Sefirot renunció en su momento, no creo que la acepte de nuevo. Manuls… Supongo que si no se pasa mucho por aquí será porque está en la reserva, – conjeturé – como mi padre y Kaiser.

– Hablando del rey de Roma – anunció Bone, señalando hacia la entrada donde pudimos distinguir la figura del viejo capitán, flanqueado por Yuki y por mi padre.

– Esperad aquí – insté a mis compañeros. – Veré si me puedo enterar de algo.

Había sido un acierto acudir, aunque fuera inconscientemente, hasta aquel lugar. Mi mente se había evadido lo suficiente como para no estar continuamente preocupado por el futuro nacimiento del niño que ya crecía en el seno de Nalya.

Me acerqué al Cuartel, escabulléndome como pude entre la masa de curiosos, con la intención de cruzar aunque sólo fueran unas pocas palabras con mi padre o con Kaiser. Pero no me fue posible: dos guardias me cerraron el paso evitando el acceso de cualquier sujeto ajeno a la División.

Lo intenté un par de veces más, intentando convencer a los guardias de que "tan sólo" quería hablar con mi padre, pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo, una rotunda negativa por parte de aquellos dos gorilas que me impedían continuar.

Me di la vuelta y regresé al lugar donde había dejado a mis amigos, pero sólo Kuniko quedaba allí. Gaijin y Headbone habían sido llamados por el Capitán Yuber y, a regañadientes según contaba ella, habían tenido que abandonar la pequeña labor de espionaje que estábamos llevando a cabo.

Tratamos de averiguar algo más, pero no llegaba ninguna noticia desde el interior del Cuartel de la Décima División, que se había convertido en una especie de nido del secretismo más absoluto. Un poco desilusionados, nos dimos la vuelta y me ofrecí a acompañar a Kuniko de vuelta a las instalaciones de su Escuadrón.

– Le preguntaré a Db o a mi padre más tarde – resoplé.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella.

– ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Yuta es mi amiga, sí… pero… no sé…

– No hablo de eso – me interrumpió. – No quise decirlo antes delante de los chicos pero estás raro – me dijo. – Algo te preocupa y no tiene nada que ver con Yutaru.

– Nalya está embarazada – confesé – consciente de que no ganaría nada ocultándolo.

– ¿De ti?

– Ojalá – suspiré. – Quiero decir… Bueno, ya sabes, eso significaría que ella y yo…

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en los labios de la que durante todo el tiempo de la Academia, de mi segundo paso por ella, había sido una fiel compañera, al igual que mi viejo camarada Irah. Kuniko había demostrado ser siempre el apoyo necesario en los momentos más difíciles, cuando creía que no podría continuar. Había sido ella la primera en ayudarme a levantarme tras la muerte de Yonas y desde entonces nunca había abandonado ese lugar de consejera que ocupaba, aunque nuestra relación, tras la graduación, se hubiera enfriado.

– Es de Kyo – aclaré al fin, sonrojado por la confesión anterior.

– ¿Y cómo se lo está tomando ella?

– Parece que con bastante tranquilidad. No sé… – respondí. – Hacía muchísimo que no la veía y hoy no estaba como para "estudiarla".

– ¿Y tú?

– Cuando menos confuso – admití. – Ya sabes lo que siento por ella.

– Deberías…

– No te preocupes por mí – le sonreí, interrumpiéndola, cuando nos detuvimos frente al portal de su Cuartel. – Aún estoy impactado por la noticia y un poco desubicado pero se me pasará. Ya he tomado una decisión.


	56. Lc 2,52

Una de las cosas que durante el embarazo de Nalya nos pidió la Capitana Henkara fue que la vigilásemos. Había sido relegada a funciones únicamente administrativas y no quería que cometiera ninguna estupidez así que, en nuestros ratos libres, debíamos hacer de perros guardianes para que no forzara su cuerpo más de lo necesario.

Entre medias, la situación ambiental en el resto del Sereitei no era precisamente acogedora. Aunque no había explotado la situación definitivamente, la Décima División parecía una olla a presión a punto de estallar, pese a que Db tratara de negarlo cuando hablaba con él.

Aún entonces, seis meses después, no habían superado el estado de excepción y continuaban careciendo de una cabeza visible a la espera de que la Cámara resolviese la crisis. Por otra parte, algunos miembros habían abandonado el Sereitei, descontento con las medidas que se habían tomado. Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, aquella tensión se reflejó en todos y cada uno de los rincones de nuestra Sociedad.

Pero en la Novena División vivíamos en un clima ciertamente diferente. No éramos ajenos a lo que sucedía de muros afuera, para nada, pero nuestra mayor preocupación se centraba en la pequeña criatura que saldría del vientre de Nalya y de la que, en cierto modo, todos nos sentíamos responsables, incluida la vieja némesis de Nalya y su inmediata superior, la Teniente Pandora.

Por el tiempo en que se produjo el feliz suceso del nacimiento, yo estaba muy ocupado con los exámenes finales en la Academia y no había podido estar al lado de mi amiga en aquellos momentos en los que podía necesitarme más.

Además, Henkara, pretendiendo distanciarme del acontecimiento, me embarcó en una misión de investigación tan poco fructífera como la que nos había llevado más allá de las Montañas del Aullido, pero que me mantuvo separado unas semanas de la División.

De este modo hasta casi una quincena después del alumbramiento no llegó el momento de conocer al pequeño bebé que dormía en una bonita cuna junto a la cama de Nalya. Lo tenía todo preparado, había aprovechado mi última estancia en el mundo mortal y había comprado un pequeño peluche para que "protegiese" al niño durante sus sueños, que la nueva madre dejó en el escritorio cuando se lo di.

Podría afirmar que en lo primero que nos fijamos todos fue en que el pequeño no había recibido de su madre los cuernos, quizás lo más característico de ella, aunque sí había sucedido así en el caso de los invisibles apéndices de energía que brotaban de su espalda como también lo hacían del dorso de su madre, como pude comprobar con mis propios ojos ese mismo día

– Aún no me puedo creer que alguien como tú pueda tener… – comencé a decir, inclinado sobre la cuna.

– ¿Pueda tener qué? – me interrumpió, a la defensiva, como siempre.

– Bueno... – sonreí entre susurros. – Es increíble que puedas haber criado algo tan inocente con tu mala leche. Mírale, si hasta sonríe en sueños. Puedo contar las veces que he visto sonreír de verdad a su madre con los dedos de una mano – dije. – Y seguro que me sobraría alguno.

– Gracias por el regalo – sonrió, contradiciendo mi anterior afirmación.

Seguí observando cómo el infante retozaba en sueños, tranquilo, indiferente a tanta confusión y tanta rabia como crecía a su alrededor fuera de los muros de aquella habitación y aquel edificio. Era como si la paz hubiera tomado forma.

Pero en cualquier caso, pronto se despertaría y conocería todo lo que le rodeaba. No era algo muy aconsejable para criar a un niño y algo en mi interior me obligaba a ponerle remedio, aunque sabía que nada podría hacer, pues seguramente contaría con la desaprobación de su madre.

– Creo que deberías de llevarlo con su padre – murmuré al fin, más serio pero sin alzar la voz. – Un cuartel no es sitio para un bebé.

– El niño se queda – me cortó. – No hay nada más seguro que un sitio plagado de militares.

– ¿No se lo piensas decir a su padre?

– No creo que el señor "no-me-responsabilizo-de-mis-actos" esté disponible.

– Es su derecho como pa…

Interrumpí mi objeción al ver cómo el bebé comenzaba a abandonar los brazos de Morfeo. Recorrió la habitación con sus pequeños ojitos y al final se quedó mirando fijamente el regalo que le había llevado.

Sin él moverse, el peluche llegó, sostenido por una fuerza invisible, hasta sus brazos, fundiéndose con ellos en un divertido abrazo que demostraba la alegría del niño ante tamaña hazaña. No acababa de creerme lo que acababa de ver

– Un momento. ¿Eso eran…? – pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.

– Algo me dice que él mismo sabe protegerse – contestó, aludiendo a mi insistencia en la inseguridad del Cuartel.

– ¿Le has enseñado a manejarlos?

– No digas tonterías, solo es un bebé – negó.

– Dices eso para dejarme mal, no porque no lo hayas intentado ya – indiqué, leyendo entre sus gestos y su tono de voz.

En efecto, no pudo sostener durante más tiempo la farsa y se vio obligada a admitir, aunque a regañadientes, que había puesto en práctica el mismo método que su padre había utilizado con ella: obligarle a luchar por su sustento.

– ¿Y le has puesto ya un nombre?

– Todavía no.

– ¿Y a qué esperas?

– Como si fuera fácil.

– Nadie dijo que lo fuera – sonreí. – Me tengo que ir, tengo que presentar las actas ante la junta del Departamento.

– ¿Has dejado a muchos atrás?

– A ninguno.

– ¿A nadie?

– A nadie, te sorprendería ver de lo que son capaces esos chicos si los motivas – expliqué.

– Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado blando.

– Será eso – evadí su pregunta. – Pequeñajo te dejo con tu mamá, cúidala mientras estoy fuera, ¿vale? – le hablé al niño como si me entendiese.

El nacimiento revolucionó el cuartel, no sólo por la llegada de un nuevo ser, sino porque el carácter de la nueva madre había cambiado. Sí, Nalya ya no era sólo la siempre difícil de tratar Tercera Oficial, sino que ahora era madre. Su forma de ser se dulcificó, aunque nunca llegó a perder su dura fachada, muro infranqueable entre el mundo y la verdadera realidad de lo que pasaba dentro de ella que pocos habíamos sido capaces de sortear.

Al final, Kyo, el nombre de su padre, fue el elegido para identificar a tan graciosa criatura que, poco a poco, se había ido ganando un lugar en nuestro corazón, aunque Pandora lo tratara a veces como si fuera el vástago del mismísimo demonio.

El niño crecía y la vena de docente de mi amiga y amada salió a la luz. Pronto la sorprendí tratando de enseñar al pequeño a manejar las Artes Demoníacas. Algo arriesgado, podría decirse, pero el pequeño aprendía rápido, más de lo que podría imaginarse y su dominio del Kidou a sus dos años de edad era equiparable al de un académico que hubiera superado con éxito el primer año.

En cuanto a mi labor como maestro en la Academia, terminé de hacerme totalmente con el puesto el año siguiente a mi estreno como profesor. Ya había dejado de ser "el nuevo" para ser un profesor más y poco a poco me iba ganando cierto respeto entre los alumnos, que recurrían a mí cuando tenían algún problema con el Departamento.

Una de las primeras alegrías que me llevé como docente fue cuando, al final del primer año, cinco de los alumnos a los que había enseñado Historia de las Almas V decidieron solicitar la Novena División como lugar de su ejercicio como shinigami. No sabía si en el fondo tenía razón, pero sentía como si hubiera tenido algo que ver con ello y eso me llenaba de cierto orgullo.

Como decía, Nalya comenzó a enseñar al pequeño Kyo a defenderse utilizando sus apéndices y las artes demoníacas y aquello conllevó una serie de problemas y quebraderos de cabeza al resto de los oficiales, que tuvieron que sufrir el descontrol del infante cuando su madre estaba fuera, ocupada en alguna misión.

Todavía hoy, cuando mi querido Kyo se pasea por la División, los oficiales más veteranos se encargan de recordarle la hecatombe que provocó la primera vez que salió solo de habitación: Artemisa se quedó sin papel, Blod sin sake, el despacho de Henkara sin orden, Uchiha sin dormir… porque, no contento con juguetear con todo lo que encontraba, trató de atrapar a una mariposa infernal que revoloteaba por los jardines del Cuartel utilizando el Kidou, cuyo manejo aún no dominaba. El resultado fue que el uniforme de Uchiha, que dormía plácidamente en un árbol, prendió fuego y terminó por hacerlo salir de su sueño, alarmado y convertido en una hidra rabiosa, tal y como le demostró a Nalya a su retorno de la misión.

El resultado final de aquel incidente fue que Nalya acabó huyendo de Pandora, con Kyo en brazos, a través de los tejados del Sereitei. Preocupado por su bienestar, tanto de ella como de su hijo, la seguí.

La escena que pude observar al encontrarla fue algo maravillosamente hermoso. Allí estaba ella, bellísima, como aquel día en que le confesé por primera vez mi amor, en aquella realidad alternativa, sólo que ahora eran los rayos rojizos del anochecer y no los argentinos de la luna los que bañaban su piel mientras el pequeño dormitaba en sus brazos.

– Sólo a ti se te ocurre enseñarle Kidou a la criatura – la sorprendí por la espalda.

– Abogo por su seguridad – explicó tras sobreponerse del pequeño susto que se había llevado y mientras me sentaba a su lado. – Puede que algún día no regrese.

Sentía que debía decirle algo como "En ese caso, yo estaré aquí para cuidarle hasta que lo hagas". Pero sabía que ese tipo de afirmaciones conseguiría enfadar a la siempre autosuficiente Uchiha Nalya, la que nunca necesitaba que le protegiesen, la que odiaba que la gente tuviera consideración con ella porque eso le hacía parecer más débil ante los demás, así que apelé a su orgullo.

– No lo creo. ¿La gran Nalya "mírame-y-no-me-toques" Uchiha se va a dejar vencer por un inútil hollow? – exageré, logrando arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde te has dejado al pijo? – preguntó un rato después.

– En su casa, con Mitsuko – respondí. – Ya sabes… desarrollando la vida conyugal.

Vida conyugal, ¿eh? – repitió ella como ida.

– Sí – confirmé. – Eso que tú también podrías disfrutar – añadí antes de guardar un poco silencio. – Algún día preguntará por su padre.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Ni yo mismo lo entendía del todo. Por un lado parecía la opción lógica, Kyo debía conocer a su padre, portador del mismo nombre. Pero por otra, parecía como si quisiera rendirme y dejar de luchar por el corazón de Nalya, entregárselo en bandeja.

¿O quizá decía eso con la intención de situarme en la posición del padre y conseguir así ganar cierta ventaja en aquella silenciosa y encubierta carrera por la conquista del amor de aquella mujer, por la que profesábamos una auténtica devoción? ¿Acaso era tan mezquino?

– Ya me inventaré algo – respondió ella, evadiendo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad al respecto y sacándome de mis elucubraciones.

– ¿Inventarte? ¿Lo vas a someter a esas calumnias, mentiras y farsas que tanto odias?

– Sí, es lo mejor – resolvió.

– Eres idiota si realmente piensas lo que dices – la critiqué con dureza pero con cariño. – Nalya, no te engañes. No te escondas en el niño diciendo que es lo mejor para él cuando es lo que a ti te interesa.

– ¡Déjame en paz! No creí que echaría de menos al incestuoso – se quejó.

– Te molesta porque sabes que tengo razón. La verdad duele y lo sabes – sentencié.

Paradójicamente, el día siguiente, mientras su madre estaba de misión, Kyo volvió a escaparse de su cuarto y entró tímidamente en el comedor de oficiales mientras los demás comíamos. Pandora, al verlo, se abalanzó hacia él como si la llevara el demonio pero al final debió cambiar de idea y lo cogió suavemente en brazos.

– Ahora te voy a enseñar yo un par de cosas sobre la vida.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunté alarmado.

– Sólo voy a hacer algo que alguien debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – explicó.

– Eso no es precisamente tranquilizador – intervino Xemi, que temía tanto las ideas de Pandora como yo.

– No se te ocurra hacer nad…

– Oye, Kyo, ¿sabes lo que es un padre? – le dijo con toda naturalidad la Teniente al chiquillo.

– La cagamos – resoplé.

– ¿Por qué? – se reía ella. – Tiene derecho a saberlo.

– Sí, claro, luego aguanta tú a su madre…

– ¿Pa… dre? – trataba de decir el niño, que no entendía la palabra.

– Sí, padre – repetía Pandora.

Al final, la pequeña oficial se salió con la suya y terminó por explicarle todo lo que creía conveniente acerca de la paternidad. Convencido como estaba de que el niño debía conocer una figura paterna, no hice nada por impedirlo, aunque no me hacía mucha gracia pensar en lo que podía avecinarse cuando Nalya lo descubrió.

La situación se relajó y las horas pasaron mientras la Tercera Oficial no volvía de su misión. Cuando lo hizo, nos encontró a todos jugueteando con el niño en el comedor, tranquilamente, divirtiéndonos. Pero ella debió temer que su hijo hubiera cometido nuevamente alguna tontería, por que lo llamó junto a ella como si estuviera dispuesta a regañarlo.

– ¡Mamá! – exclamó el niño mientras correteaba hacia los brazos de su madre.

Ella lo recibió en un tierno abrazo, con una dulzura como nunca la habíamos visto en la figura de nuestra Nalya. Era como si nos la hubieran robado y nos la hubiesen cambiado por otra. Era tal el contraste con su expresión habitual que un recién llegado no podría creerse que era la famosa mujer de hielo, famosa en el Sereitei por su trato difícil y sus respuestas mordaces.

– ¿Qué coño creéis que hacéis? – nos preguntó enfadada mientas devolvía a Kyo al suelo.

– Se escapó – dijo Blod.

– No tenemos la culpa de que hagas una mierda de kidoh para enclaustrarlo – explicó Pandora, encogiéndose de hombros. – Cualquiera se fugaría de la prisión si lo encerrases con eso.

– Es normal que se aburra en un sitio como éste – intervine.

– Además le pusimos al corriente de ciertas verdades universales – anunció la Teniente.

– ¿Qué? ¡¡Rido!!

– ¡¡Eh!! – me apresuré a aclarar. – A mí no me mires, fue cosa de Pandora.

– Como definirle lo que es un padre, ¿verdad que sí, Kyo? – continuó la segunda al mando.

– ¡Sí, sí! – respondió entusiasmado el pequeño mientras le tiraba a su madre del uniforme – ¿Dónde está papá?

El silencio, esperando la respuesta que diese Nalya, invadió la habitación. Todos la mirábamos expectantes, buscando conocer qué clase de respuesta daría a tan comprometedor a la par que inocente interrogante.

– ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un programa de cotilleos humanos? ¡Se os están pegando las tonterías de esos trozos de carne!

– ¡Venga ya! – protestó Blod. – Qué manera de cortarnos el rollo. Tu hijo es más divertido que tú.

– Y más listo – apuntó Pandora, siempre presta a herir a Nalya.

– Eso te deja por los suelos, enana – replicó, abandonando la habitación, seguida por el niño.

Al final, la madre, tras mucho pensarlo, tuvo que capitular ante la insistencia de su hijo. Pero, orgullosa como ella sola, optó por contarle a Kyo que su padre había muerto. En cualquier caso, eso no aplacó la curiosidad del chiquillo, lo que la llevó a enseñarle la tumba de Yonas para convencerlo de que la verdad se hallaba en aquella mentira.

No sé lo que resultó de aquella excursión, pero el pequeño dejó de hacerle incómodas preguntas a su madre y poco a poco fuimos recobrando la calma en el Cuartel mientras observábamos a "nuestro sobrino" crecer en sabiduría y en gracia.


	57. Good Bye

Pese a lo que pudiera parecer al final de la anterior entrada en este diario, no todo fue rosas en el camino de la División en aquellos años. Un suceso especialmente perturbó nuestra paz hasta el punto de alterar para siempre nuestra vida.

La primera noticia llegó con el amanecer de una oscura mañana otoñal. Yo me disponía a marcharme hacia la Academia cuando Artemisa entró sobresaltada en el comedor de oficiales, mostrando una expresión que contrastaba con su habitual buen humor y despreocupación.

– ¿Dónde está Pandora?

– Estará durmiendo… – contesté sin darle mayor importancia.

– No está…

– Estará en alguna misión – seguí sugiriendo.

– Ayer no tenía nada programado y habíamos quedado para entrenar temprano esta mañana.

– Habrá ido a dar un paseo para relajarse – continué.

– Me he recorrido todo el Sereitei y no la he visto.

– Habrá… Un momento – me detuve. – ¿Has recorrido todo el Sereitei? ¿A estas horas?

– Sí, en mi avión de papel – sonrió.

– Eres de lo que no hay – me reí. – En fin, marcho.

– ¿No me vas a ayudar a encontrarla?

– Tengo clase – me excusé.

En los últimos meses, Deiss había comenzado a insinuar que le iba llegando el momento de la jubilación y eso conllevaba un aumento de la carga lectiva en el resto de profesores del Departamento y, especialmente, en mí, que había pasado a dar todos los niveles de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas así como un grupo de asignaturas auxiliares como Jerarquía y Organización o Historia de los Clanes.

La carga de trabajo era estresante, pero en la enseñanza había encontrado mi verdadera vocación y no me importaba pasar horas alejado del Cuartel. La vuelta a casa suponía todos los días un pequeño alivio pues, poco a poco, me había ido implicando en la educación del pequeño Kyo hasta, incluso, hacer las veces de padre en ciertos aspectos, algo que a Nalya no le agradaba del todo pero que no era capaz de evitar por más que lo intentaba.

Llegué a la Academia aquel día e impartí mis clases normalmente, sin darle más importancia a las palabras de Artemisa de las que aparentemente tenían. Dos agotadoras clases con los grupos de primer año dieron paso a una relajada clase de Historia de los Clanes, una asignatura optativa que había "inaugurado" yo y a la que estaba matriculada sólo una docena de alumnos, lo que hacía todo mucho más llevadero.

Tras las clases, acompañé a Mitsuko, que había tomado el testigo de Bikutoru en la Academia, pues no podía compatibilizar la docencia con la tenencia, a casa y tomé el te con ella. Me sorprendió no ver a Eliaz, pero, conociéndole, estaría inmerso en alguna extravagante investigación que le llevaría a la invención de una nueva bomba en potencia.

Todo era de lo más normal y nada podría hacerme pensar en el caos que me esperaba al llegar al Cuartel. Pandora aún no había aparecido y nadie sabía donde se encontraba. Todos la buscaban incansablemente, incluida Nalya, a quien perseguía Kyo de un lado para otro mientras se esforzaba en descubrir el paradero de su némesis.

Y es que ¿quién como Pandora para poder entablar con ella esas batallas que tanto necesitaban tanto la una como la otra? Su odio era tal que había llegado casi a convertirse en una curiosa relación de cariño en la que la una necesitaba de la presencia de la otra casi como respirar.

En el ala de oficiales me topé con Eliaz, visiblemente preocupado, aunque aquello no era revelador de ninguna noticia de gravedad, pues era aficionado a las poses melodramáticas a la mínima que un pequeño problema nos perturbaba a cualquiera de nosotros.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

– Tomando el té con tu esposa – respondí.

– Pues deberías haber estado aquí.

– Vamos a ver – repliqué casi ofendido. – He pasado todo el día dando clase. Digo yo que si algo grave pasase podíais haberme ido a avisar. Ni que no se supiera donde estaba. Además –añadí – existen las mariposas infernales.

– Bah…

– En fin – suspiré. – ¿Qué ha pasado? Sé que a primera hora de la mañana Pandora no estaba pero…

– ¿Lo sabías y aún así tardas tanto en volver?

– Ni que fuera la primera vez que alguien no está aquí a primera hora de la mañana, Eliaz – me defendí. – Relájate, coño.

– A ver, Pandora no está y no aparece por ninguna parte.

– ¿Habéis probado a seguir su rastro?

– No hay rastro que seguir – se quejó mi amigo. – A lo mejor por la mañana sí lo había, pero ha pasado un día entero.

– ¿Y la jefa?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¿Ha probado a localizarla con su habilidad?

– Evidentemente.

– Entonces… ¿Dónde está Pandora?

– Eso es lo que queremos saber.

– ¡No me mires así! – reaccioné a su gesto inquisidor. – Ni que yo lo supiera.

– ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No te importa que Pandora no esté?

– Oye, oye – le detuve antes de que dijera algo que empeorara la situación. – No saques conclusiones precipitadas.

– No las saco…

– Sí lo haces.

Entré en mi habitación y dejé mi maletín sobre el escritorio. Para evitar el contacto con Eliaz y que se calentara aún más nuestra discusión, salté al tejado a través de la ventana dispuesto a poner en práctica todas mis habilidades para encontrar a nuestra Teniente.

– Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

Durante los últimos meses había estado trabajando con una nueva forma de utilizar a Balmung en mis labores de espionaje. Aprovechándome de los resultados de unos estudios de Mitsuko acerca de la interacción eléctrico-espiritrónica, había comenzado a trabajar en la utilización de las habilidades eléctricas de mi espada para formar una especie de radar de presencias más sensible que la pura percepción espiritual.

Las continuas prácticas, me habían ayudado a "sintonizar" las características de las vibraciones que producía cada uno de mis compañeros al entrar en contacto con mi campo, pero era una habilidad que nunca había puesto a prueba a gran escala.

– Perfectamente – respondió Balmung.

– ¿Listo?

– Listo.

– Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra – susurré – ¡Balmung!

La espada adoptó su forma liberada y, tal y como solía hacer durante los entrenamientos fui creando un campo eléctrico estable a mi alrededor que abarcaba el Cuartel y sus alrededores. Años de entrenamiento desde que Eliaz hubiera diseñado mentalmente la Luna de Devastación habían servido para que aquella operación se hubiera convertido casi en algo rutinario que apenas requería de un gasto considerable de reiatsu.

– No está en el cuartel – murmuré en alto.

– ¡Qué novedad! – exclamó la voz de Chrno a mi espalda.

– ¿Qué?

– Se supone que nosotros llevamos todo el día buscándola – dijo. – ¿Por qué tú ibas a encontrarla precisamente donde más hemos buscado?

– No era esa la intención. Simplemente pensaba en alto – expliqué. – Revisaré el Sereitei y los primeros distritos del Rukongai.

– No hará falta – me detuvo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Acaba de llegar una Mariposa Infernal – informó.

– ¿Una Mariposa Infernal? – pregunté extrañado. – ¿De quién?

– Al parecer, de Pandora.

– ¿De Pandora?

– No hace falta que repitas todo lo que digo – sonrió.

– ¿Qué dice?

– No lo sé – respondió. – La Capitana Henkara quiere hablar con todos nosotros ahora mismo.

– Pues vamos – resolví mientras devolvía a Balmung a su estado sellado.

Seguí a mi misterioso compañero de pelo rojo hasta la Sala de Juntas, donde ya nos esperaban el resto de oficiales de la División a excepción de Raik, mi viejo alumno, que llegó casi a la vez que nosotros.

– Ya iban siendo horas – se quejó Nalya.

– Lo siento – me disculpé mientras tomaba asiento en el sitio que me correspondía.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con Pandora? – preguntó Eliaz, impaciente.

– Deja hablar a la Capitana, pijo de mierda – le ordenó la Tercera Oficial.

– Es que estamos en ascuas – argumentó el noble.

– Si quieres que te reduzca a cenizas sólo tienes que pedirlo – amenazó la cornuda mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la guarda de Vilnya.

– Se me calme el gallinero – intervino Henkara poniendo paz. – Antes de nada, disculpad que os haya reunido aquí tan de repente, o no tan de repente, porque he de confesaros que hace una hora que recibí un mensaje.

– ¿Una hora? – susurró alguien cuya voz no logré reconocer del todo.

– Calla – le ordenó otra, tampoco cognoscible. – Deja hablar a la Capitana.

– ¡Callaos los dos! – estalló Nalya, a la que la espera había acabado por ponerle más tensa de lo que ya estaba.

– No es forma esa de dirigirse a un compañero – le regañó Henkara. – Como os decía, no estoy orgullosa de haberos hecho esperar, pero supongo que necesitaba algún tiempo para asumir la noticia que os tengo quedar – se disculpó. – Al grano… Pandora nos ha abandonado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos todos al unísono.

– Pandora nos ha abandonado – repitió nuestra líder, visiblemente afectada por la noticia. – Se ha ido al mundo mortal, como…

– Como Kuroda – terminó la frase Nalya.

– Pero ¿por qué? – intervino Blod en alto, formulando la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente.

– Según ella, estaba cansada de este tipo de vida y necesitaba descansar – explicó.

– ¿Pero así? ¿De sopetón?

– Así, de sopetón – corroboró ella.

– Pero…

– No le busques más explicaciones, Rido – me interrumpió. – Es una pérdida dolorosa, pero tenemos que superarla…

– No es tan fácil, jefa – repuso Eliaz.

– ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Todos queremos mucho a Pandora y vamos a sufrir su pérdida, pero no hay marcha atrás. Quizá un día recapacite y quiera volver, pero hasta entonces sólo nos queda seguir adelante. No digo que nos olvidemos de ella, sólo que miremos al futuro y procuremos no estar anclados al pasado – sentenció mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Y no ha dicho nada más?

– Os ha dejado un mensaje a cada uno – anunció, mientras nos mostraba la Mariposa Infernal y la situaba sobre un pequeño aparato.

– "Arte, – chirrió una voz metálica – sigue siendo igual de maravillosa que siempre y no se te ocurra hacerle caso a la cornuda. Blod, siempre serás mi novato preferido, pero vuelve a beber que te has vuelto tan amargado como la cornuda desde entonces. Cornuda, deja de tocar los cojones a los demás y madura que tienes que cuidar de ese niño y de toda la División. Barbas, tú cuida de la gilipollas de la cornuda, que aún no sé como la quieres tanto. Pijo, disfruta de tu vida matrimonial y por dios… ¡Por Dios! deja los inventos, ¿vale? A no ser que hagas explotar a la cornuda en cuyo caso..."

Así, poco a poco, el aparato fue reproduciendo el mensaje que Pandora, única como ella sola, había grabado para todos y cada uno de los oficiales de la División, desde los más veteranos hasta los más antiguos. Curiosamente, o no tanto para el que conociese a nuestra ya antigua Teniente, en todos y cada uno de aquellos mensajes aparecía mentada "la cornuda" de una u otra forma, mostrando el estrecho vínculo que unía a aquellas otras dos mujeres.

No sólo habíamos perdido a nuestra Teniente, habíamos perdido a una gran amiga y un gran apoyo dentro del Cuartel y aquel mensaje era la prueba viviente de ello. Era su forma de decirnos que nunca nos olvidaría, aunque nosotros no tuviésemos forma de devolverle el detalle.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día, en alguna oscura noche del mundo mortal nos topáramos con una antigua shinigami, menuda, de trenzas y con muy mala leche y pudiéramos despedirnos de ella, o compartir un buen rato recordando los viejos tiempos… o convencerla de que volviera a su casa donde, lo sabía, siempre tendría las puertas abiertas.


	58. Después del Adiós

Ya no quedaba duda alguna, Pandora se había ido y parecía como sí, con ella, toda una época se hubiera quedado atrás y un futuro incierto se abriese ante nosotros. Sí, algo comenzó a cambiar dentro del Cuartel ahora que nuestra pequeña e insolente teniente había decidido retirarse de la ajetreada vida de Shinigami y afrontar una nueva vida en el mundo mortal.

Costó adaptarse a su falta, a no escuchar sus impertinencias en cualquier ocasión, pues cualquier oportunidad era buena para Pandora si de lanzar una puya se trataba. Incluso a Henkara le llevó meses decidir a quién recomendaría a la Cámara de los 46 para ocupar el puesto que ahora dejaba libre la "enana", como diría Nalya.

Fue, para sorpresa de muchos, en Chrno, el misterioso Shinigami del pelo carmesí, en quien recayó esa responsabilidad de ser el segundo al mando de la Novena División y de ayudar y aconsejar a Henkara en todo cuanto necesitara de él.

Era una decisión un tanto extraña. Al fin y al cabo, no era un compañero que hubiera destacado mucho, siempre prefería pasar desapercibido y no llamar la atención. Eran bastantes los secretos que guardaba para sí y no pocas veces había intentado averiguar qué escondía, pero siempre infructuosamente.

Así, en un ambiente extraño, la vida del cuartel fue poco a poco normalizándose y pronto volvimos a estar como siempre o, al menos, a llevar un estilo de vida muy similar al que siempre habíamos llevado y que nos caracterizaba. Al fin y al cabo, como solía decir Pandora, "la Novena División es la Novena División, da igual quienes seamos".

Como hasta entonces, mi refugio y santuario eran mis clases en la Academia, donde casi había comenzado a dirigir el Departamento. Lo cierto es que Deiss había expresado en numerosas ocasiones, y cada vez más frecuentemente, su intención de jubilarse y, según él, yo, un profesor a todas luces inexperto, era la opción más segura para continuar su labor al frente de la Cátedra de Historia en la Academia.

Con ese objetivo, el viejo profesor fue descargando en mí una serie de tareas administrativas como "Vicedirector" del Departamento, un cargo totalmente ficticio y que únicamente quería decir que yo realizaba la mayor parte del trabajo y el ponía el nombre en todos los papeles.

De este modo, poco a poco se me fueron acumulando responsabilidades que a priori me mantendrían fuera del cuartel pues, además, la Cámara, en un afán de pagar una especie de intereses había comenzado a considerar al Clan Akano dentro de los clanes nobiliarios del Sereitei, lo que suponía que debía asistir como "heredero" a una serie de actos de lo más tediosos entre gente con la que ni encajaba ni congeniaba.

Afortunadamente, a aquellos eventos debía acudir también Eliaz, primero aún como Mirumoto Eliaz, y después ya como Eleazar Asharet, por lo que no solía tener problema en ocupar el tiempo en alguna de nuestras extrañas y a veces esperpénticas discusiones.

A pesar de todo esto, de tanto compromiso social y profesional, decidí que debía pasar más tiempo en el Cuartel, con los míos y, sobre todo, con el pequeño Kyo. Debía atender a las "obligaciones paternas" que poco a poco había adquirido con el niño y, realmente, nada me llenaba de más alegría y orgullo que verlo progresar a pasos unas veces agigantados y otras torpes y tímidos.

Nalya seguía instruyendo al pequeño Kyo en el manejo de sus apéndices y en el uso de las artes demoníacas mientras que yo le enseñaba a defenderse con una pequeña espada de madera mientras le contaba pequeños cuentos que, en realidad, eran pequeños resúmenes adaptados de las clases que debía dar el día siguiente.

A su madre no le agradaba aquello del todo, porque hacía numerosas referencias al padre del niño al que, aunque el pequeño no lo supiera del todo, ya conocía. Para él, para Uchiha Kyo, Nakajima Kyo era un héroe de leyenda, un personaje cuasi-mitológico que pertenecía a una realidad que crecía dentro de su imaginación y que no guardaba relación con el mundo que se extendía más allá de él.

La verdad es que aquel niño había estrechado el vínculo entre su madre y yo, aunque nunca llegase a forjarse una relación más allá. Había aceptado aquella situación, es cierto, pero también es verdad que seguía sin resignarme a no llegar a completar mis anhelos, a que el amor y la veneración que yo sentía por ella no fueran recíprocos.

Paralelamente a eso, Eliaz y Mitsuko por fin se casaron, aunque mucho más tarde de lo que el novio me había contado en un primer momento. Como no podía ser menos, dado el especial carácter del contrayente, fue una ceremonia por todo lo alto al que asistieron las Divisiones Novena y Duodécima al completo y amplia representación de otras divisiones como la Sexta o la Décima.

Consecuencia de su enlace, Eliaz abandonó definitivamente el Cuartel y se trasladó a la mansión de los Ashartîm. Ni siquiera ocupaba, de forma testimonial aunque fuese, una habitación entre el resto de oficiales que poblábamos los edificios de la División.

Como paso previo al enlace, tal y como había anunciado más de una vez, mi viejo amigo recuperó de una vez para siempre su verdadera identidad como Eleazar Asharet, algo que causó una gran conmoción en todo el Sereitei.

Ahora que su familia estaba, por así decirlo, en el punto de mira, pues ellos habían sido los iniciadores de Nadie, el hecho de recuperar su nombre original había resultado un acto de valentía por su parte. Había aceptado su pasado, algo que, como a mí, le había resultado más una carga para su existencia actual que un tiempo del que aprender.

Eliaz no fue el único que adoptó un nuevo nombre. Siguiendo una antiquísima tradición del clan Asharet, Mitsuko adoptó un nombre hebreo, Laylah, y quedando así indivisiblemente unida a la familia del que ahora era su nuevo marido.

Como había prometido el día en que acepté el trabajo de profesor, no dejé de lado tampoco mis obligaciones como miembro de la División. En orden a que no perdiera la práctica, la Capitana decidió asignarme misiones sencillas: eliminación de hollows, patrulla por el área de algún compañero…

De vez en cuando surgía alguna misión relacionada con los Nadie, caso que seguía aún abierto, pero en el que las pistas eran cada vez más escasas y los caminos que tomábamos tenían cada vez menos visos de llegar a buen puerto. Esos casos me eran asignados directamente a mí, como si fuera alguna especie de asesor especializado.

Un fracaso después de otro tratando de encontrar a los asesinos de mi abuelo había acabado por conseguir que me desanimara, aunque siempre había quien tratase de levantarme la moral: Db, mis padres, Kaiser… Todos parecían infinitamente más esperanzados que yo a la hora de acabar con aquel problema.

Prefería cientos de veces enfrentarme a pequeñas misiones, a hollows de escaso nivel, enterrar almas. No implicaban la frustración que suponía enfrentarse a fantasmas inalcanzables, a nubes de humo que se disipaban en cuanto uno se acercaba.

Una noche se me ordenó sustituir la zona que patrullaba Raik habitualmente: una ciudad, no muy grande situada en el medio de un valle. Hubiera sido una noche normal, nada nuevo en mi trabajo, donde ya había visto de todo. Pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, se tenía que cruzar en mi camino.

La descubrí casi de casualidad. Iba paseando, cumpliendo las pocas horas que quedaban de mi guardia, cuando descubrí una figura un tanto extraña. Mi innata curiosidad, aquella que tanto desquiciaba a mi nuevo Teniente, me llevó a acercarme a ella para descubrir a una mujer de pelo caoba que… ¿tenía orejas de gato? ¿Y rabo?

Me aproximé con cuidado a ella, pero no mucho, estaba aún con el Gigai puesto y no quería llamar la atención más de lo que fuese necesario. Me desenfundé el cuerpo artificial y, ya invisible a ojos mortales, fui hasta el lugar donde estaba aquella extraña muchacha que tanto interés había despertado en mí.

La observé durante un rato sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. ¡Era cierto! Tenía orejas felinas y una cola bastante notable. Por lo demás, era completamente humana. Su pelo color caoba caía en forma de rastas que cubrían todas su espalda y unas tímidas pecas adornaban su pálido rostro.

No pude dejar de acordarme de nuestra División. No sólo contábamos con Nalya, sus cuernos y los apéndices que compartía con su hijo, sino que, desde unos meses antes, un ser alado rondaba por el Cuartel: Ayase. No era de extrañar que algunos shinigamis de otros escuadrones dedicaran parte de su tiempo a hacer bromas acerca de la propensión que teníamos a acoger gente extraña en nuestras filas.

Me había despistado recordando aquello y cuando levanté la vista descubrí lo que aquella mujer quería hacer. Estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida como había hecho yo en su momento. Estaba decidida a huir de la existencia mortal pero… ¿Sabría ella hacia dónde?

– ¡No lo hagas! – le grité.

Pero era inútil, era incapaz de oírme y para cuando me volviese a poner el Gigai ya sería tarde. La vi morir, arrancarse la vida delante de mis narices y me sentí completamente impotente. Sólo había sido capaz de pronunciar una inútil llamada a la esperanza. ¡No había hecho nada por impedirlo!

Decidí esperar frente a ella el momento en que se despertase para realizar el rito funerario. Así, me apoyé en la pared y esperé un rato, quizás casi una hora. Al final se levantó, temerosa, desorientada, sin saber qué pasaba… como todos.

– ¿Sabes que eso no es solución de nada? – dije. – ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

– Yo…

– ¿De qué huyes? ¿Tan malo es vivir? – seguí preguntándole con una gran sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella.

Quizás, en cierto modo, eran las respuestas a aquellas preguntas las que me habían impulsado a seguir viviendo, aunque sólo fueran preguntas mudas, que nunca hubiera llegado a formularme y sólo hubieran existido una vez en mi subconsciente.

– Te voy a contar un secreto – le sonreí en un susurro, agachándome junto a ella. – Vengo de la tierra de las Segundas Oportunidades… y te voy a llevar conmigo.

Desenvainé a Balmung mientras con un silencioso gesto trataba de contrarrestar el nerviosismo lógico al ver aparecer aquella gran hoja. La aproxime lentamente hacia ella y deposité la guarda sobre su frente.

– Allí serás feliz – sentencié mientras desaparecía. – Es una promesa.

Horas más tarde, tras cumplir mi misión, regresé a mi vida normal. El día siguiente me esperaba una dura jornada en la Academia y casi no tendría tiempo para descansar antes de mi primera clase, así que me dirigí directamente a mi despacho en el Departamento.

– ¡Eliaz! – exclamé sorprendido al abrir la puerta del despacho. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Venía a visitar a Yvan, pero me dijo que hablara contigo.

– ¿A Yvan? – interrogué extrañado. – Ni a mí me deja llamarle así.

– Eso es porque tú no lo conoces tan bien como yo…

– No quiero imaginarme a qué te refieres – resoplé, dejándome caer sobre mi silla. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Un papeleo relacionado con la familia – explicó. – Ten, lo encontré anoche rebuscando en la mansión.

Me entregó un documento antiguo en el que aparecía una especie de árbol genealógico de la familia Ashartîm. Quería que lo investigara, y como motivación intentó convencerme de que seguro que me ayudaba en mi investigación, algo que sabía que no me hacía mucha gracia pero que no dejaba de llamar irresistiblemente mi atención.

– ¡Está en hebreo! – me quejé.

– Puedes con él – afirmó. – ¿Mala noche?

– No, pero no dormí – confesé. – Aprovecharé esta tarde, espero…

– ¿El enano sigue igual?

– Sí – sonreí. – ¿Sabes…?

– ¿Qué?

– Esta noche me encontré con alguien que seguro que te interesaría…

– ¿Con quién?

– Otro Ayase – aclaré. – Bueno… más o menos.

– Curioso – susurró, mientras seguro que maquinaba algún plan. – ¿Dónde?

– Se suicidó delante de mí…

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Lo que oyes. Enterré su alma… y casi no me dio tiempo a más.

– ¿Y no vas a ir a buscarla?

– ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

– Porque te conozco y sé como piensas – respondió. – ¿Te recuerdo cómo te pusiste con aquel espíritu de tierra?

– Ya, pero… He cambiado – afirmé.

– ¿Sabes siquiera a dónde ha ido?

– Sí, lo comprobé en el Registro mientras venía.

– ¿Y?

– ¿"Y" qué? Debe conocer el Rukongai – repliqué, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

– Di mejor que no tienes tiempo ahora para ir a por ella.

– Y es la verdad. El verano está cerca. Y como dije… le vendrá bien.

– Ya… Seguro…

– No te preocupes – me reí. – Pareces yo. Ten. Dale esto a uno de los becarios para que vayan trabajando mientras voy a clase.

– ¿Delegando?

– Es la única forma de sobrevivir en la administración del Departamento – canturreé. – Y ahora vete, tengo que irme para clase y quiero descansar antes un poco.

Sí, el verano estaba por llegar. Un verano más en la Sociedad de Almas, un verano más en aquella nueva vida que la Dama del Destino me había querido regalar, un nuevo verano con el pequeño Kyo… un nuevo verano con Nalya. Entonces iría a buscarla y cumpliría mi promesa.

Me recosté en la silla y mi mirada recayó en el expediente que guardaba con tanto celo desde hacía años: el expediente de mi primera misión en solitario; y sobre él, sólo una cifra. Pero tras esa cifra se ocultaba el rostro de una niña asustada. También a ella la encontraría, algún día y también cumpliría mi promesa: estaría allí cuando me necesitase.


	59. Lobo Herido

– ¡Buenos días! – saludé al llegar a la casa de mis padres.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mi madre.

– ¿Acaso necesito una excusa para venir? – repliqué.

– Ahí te ha pillado – se rió mi padre.

– La verdad es que necesito descansar – confesé.

– ¿Una mala semana?

– Más o menos – resoplé. – Yo creo que Deiss se divierte mandándome cada vez más trabajo.

– Normal – sonrió Kaiser. – Eres su discípulo predilecto – añadió con tono burlón.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? – me ofreció mi madre, siempre atenta.

– Sí, gracias – me volví hacia ella. – ¿Un té?

– Vale…

– Pero si es sólo por mí no te molestes, ya voy yo…

– Deja, deja, tu padre y Uxío quieren té también – me detuvo.

– El té de Tilly es lo mejor de este mundo – afirmó mi padre adoptivo.

– En eso tengo que darte la razón, viejo – corroboró mi "otro" padre.

– En fin, vuelvo ahor…

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose violentamente interrumpió la marcha de mi madre hacia la cocina. Sobresaltados, salimos todos al pasillo para observar que, en la puerta principal, Gaby había hecho su aparición de una forma cuanto menos extravagante.

Estaba visiblemente molesta y enfadada por un motivo que, supuse, no tardaríamos en conocer pero que seguramente tendría relación con todo lo que había sucedido en su División, que aún seguía coleando, nueve años después, con gran fuerza.

Alarmado, su padre se acercó a ella y la acogió cariñosamente entre sus brazos tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad como sólo un padre es capaz de hacer con sus hijos. Viendo lo íntimo de la escena, los demás decidimos retirarnos de nuevo a la sala para dejar al pequeño núcleo familiar de los Wolf resolver aquella situación que se acababa de presentar de una forma un tanto inesperada.

Unos minutos después, no sabría decir cuantos, Kaiser y Gaby entraron en la estancia donde les esperábamos los demás. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos, pero conservaba aquella expresión de rabia, de descontento, de desencanto, de frustración...

Era una situación en la que nunca había visto a mi "hermanita", ni siquiera en aquellos momentos tan tensos durante nuestra infructuosa incursión en el Anillo Exterior, cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a todo su Clan. Y paradójicamente, al igual que había ocurrido ahora, la situación no se habría resuelto sin la intervención del siempre excéntrico Kaiser Wolf.

– No os importa que Gaby viva aquí con nosotros durante una temporada, ¿verdad? – intercedió el viejo Capitán.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Youichi.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – insistí yo.

– No les hagas caso – terció mi madre. – No contestes si no quieres.

– No es eso, yo… – musitó la pequeña Tercera Oficial.

– Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación – le sonrió.

Mi madre se llevó a Gaby escaleras arriba, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de aquella loba herida en un gesto que demostraba lo unidas que estaban y lo mucho que le quería mi madre, que, como ya he dicho, la consideraba prácticamente como una hija.

– Ahora es cuando nos cuentas lo que ha pasado – le indicó mi padre a su antiguo Capitán.

– No puedo – replicó él.

– ¿Por qué?

– Le prometí que le dejaría explicarse a ella – explicó. – Y un lobo nunca rompe una promesa.

– En otras palabras, – protestó mi padre – me quedaré sin saberlo.

– Algo así.

Horas más tarde, cuando la curiosidad rabiosa de Akano Youichi se hubo calmado, a pesar de no conocer los motivos de la situación en la que Gaby se encontraba ahora, él y Kaiser decidieron retomar sus labores pedagógicas con Uxío en el exterior de la casa.

No tenía ningún interés en las locuras a las que iban a someter aquellos dos a mi padre adoptivo, así que decidí no acompañarles y aprovechar el momento para repasar algunas cosas de las que debía ocuparme la semana siguiente: apuntes, trabajos… y los exámenes, que comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente.

Enfrascado como estaba en mi estudio, casi ni me di cuenta del paso del tiempo. Era ya media tarde cuando noté que Gaby no parecía haber salido aún de su habitación. Había tomado la resolución de no molestarla innecesariamente, pero aquel aislamiento era preocupante, sobre todo en una persona como ella.

Me levanté y fui a buscarla, pero no estaba en el cuarto donde se suponía que debía estar. Entonces escuché unos ruidos sordos que procedían de uno de los jardines: Gaby estaba machacando a golpes a uno de los cerezos que adornaban el patio.

– _Joven Rido, ¿por qué te peleas con los árboles? Ellos no tienen culpa de que Yonas no esté aquí. Así nunca llegarás a nada. Ven conmigo y yo te enseñaré los secretos del combate. Te ayudaré a entrar en esa academia si es que así lo deseas._

Aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que me había dirigido en mi vida el viejo maestro, Hiruma Kunishi, mi legendario abuelo, Akano Kumaru. No pude dejar de esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa mientas me veía reflejado en la pequeña loba que trataba de descargar su frustración contra el tronco del árbol.

– Eres consciente de que ellos no tienen la culpa, ¿verdad?

– Déjame, barbudo.

– Sabes que no lo haré.

– ¡¿Acaso no tienes suficientes problemas ya?! – bramó. – ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que Nalya tiene un hijo de alguien que no eres tú? ¿Que no te quiere y nunca lo hará? ¡¿Hace falta?!

– Eso es un golpe bajo que no viene a cuento.

– Lo mismo te digo – replicó. – ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

– Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no hago caso a ese tipo de órdenes.

– Si no quieres probar el sabor de tu sangre, más te vale que me dejes.

– Es por lo de Yutaru, ¿verdad?

– No hace falta ser un gran sabio para eso…

– Ahora es cuando me cuentas por qué has abandonado el Sereitei.

– Yo no he abandonado el Sereitei.

– Entonces te han obligado a dejarlo – conjeturé. – Lo cual es más interesante aún… y más preocupante.

– ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?

– Me importa todo lo que te pase a ti o a cualquiera de mis amigos…

– Deberías dejar de ver a Eliaz… – se detuvo. – Hasta hablas como él.

– Me acabo de dar cuenta – lloriqueé, en un vano intento por empatizar con ella.

– Por mucho que sobreactúes no vas a conseguir nada.

– Soy tu "hermanito", deberías decirme qué te pasa.

– ¡Me han expulsado! ¿Contento?

– No, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Han pasado nueve años.

– La justicia es lenta. Anda, lee – me instó entregándome un papel que guardaba en el interior del traje y que llevaba el sello del Gotei 13.

"_Debido a la investigación que se llevará a cabo sobre su persona, la Cámara de Capitanes tiene el triste honor de comunicarle que será apartada de sus funciones hasta nueva orden. Deberá abandonar el Sereitei antes de esta noche so pena de cárcel."_

– Siempre tan diplomáticos – musité. – ¿Sabes al menos el porqué?

– Era la Tercera Oficial y estaba demasiado cerca de Yuta – explicó.

– ¿Nada más que eso?

– Soy "peligrosa" – añadió. – Una alborotadora o algo así.

– ¿Pero has hecho algo?

– No.

– ¿Seguro?

– ¿Lo dudas?

– Nos conocemos…

– No te voy a negar que no quisiera hacer nada… Pero no lo he hecho.

– Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – le sonreí.

– ¡¿Que no tengo que preocuparme?! – me gritó agarrándome del traje. – ¡Me han expulsado del Sereitei! ¡De mi casa!

– Gaby… – traté en vano de calmarla.

– No se te ocurra sermonearme – me amenazó.

– Piensa en lo bueno que pued…

Pero un puñetazo directo a mi cara evitó que concluyera aquella frase. La fuerza del impacto me arrojó a varios metros de donde me encontraba y caer al suelo. Cuando recuperé la verticalidad, Gaby me miraba amenazante, espada en mano, dispuesta a seguir con la embestida.

– ¿Piensas desahogarte conmigo? – pregunté inocente.

Sin decir nada cargó nuevamente hacia mí, obligándome a protegerme con la vaina de Balmung a medida que desenvainaba. Me la saqué de encima de una patada y me coloqué en posición de guardia.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Quieres parar?

Ella siguió atacando una y otra vez, demostrando que sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran de las mejores dentro del Sereitei. Me costaba mantener el ritmo defensivo y seguramente poco faltaría para que me viera alcanzado por su espada.

– Bakudou 9 ¡Geki! – invoqué aprovechando un hueco en su ataque.

Pero Gaby había sido entrenada por Data y un arte demoníaca de ese nivel no la detendría. Al menos, me dio tiempo para encontrar una posición cómoda desde la que defenderme y analizar la situación.

En cuanto se liberó de los efectos del hechizo, los ojos de mi amiga, inyectados en sangre, volvieron a fijarse en su presa, en mí. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer ni iba a calmarse, una vez había fijado su objetivo el final del combate no llegaría hasta que uno de los dos se encontrara completamente derrotado por el otro.

Pensé en dejarme perder, pero mi instinto me dijo que no se conformaría con aquello. Tendría que esforzarme y superarla en lo que a ella mejor se le daba: el combate con la espada. Afortunadamente, estaba acostumbrado a luchar con contrincantes más duchos que yo en el arte de la esgrima.

Me paré y me concentré en sus movimientos. Allá venía. Otra vez, a toda velocidad, cargaba contra mí. Era casi imposible leer entre sus ataques y encontrar el hueco en el que asestar el golpe definitivo. Pero todo el mundo tenía un punto débil...

…y el de Gaby era el mismo que el de Nalya: su cabeza. Eran demasiado impulsivas, demasiado obcecadas, demasiado temerarias. Sólo había que encontrar el momento exacto para cogerles por sorpresa. Cuando estaba a dos centímetros de mí, utilicé el shumpa y me situé a su espalda.

– Bakudou 61 Rukujyoukourou – conjuré con el brazo extendido hacia ella.

Derrotada por el efecto del Kidou, cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando de rabia. Seguramente no lloraba por haber perdido aquel combate, sino que estaba descargando todas aquellas espinas que había guardado desde que conoció la noticia.

La miré y me agaché junto a ella. Había sido mi rival aquella vez, pero era mi amiga, mi hermana y no podía quedar indiferente aquella situación. Agarré su mejilla izquierda y le sequé las lágrimas con mi mano mientras le sonreía cariñosamente. Luego la ayudé a levantarse y la acogí en un fuerte abrazo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

– No te preocupes, hermanita – le susurré. – Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.


	60. Ari

Casi como si el tiempo se escapase de nuestras manos llegó el final del curso y con él se fue otro año de mi vida en la Sociedad de Almas. Veinticinco iban ya en total y echar la vista atrás significaba descubrir lo mucho que había cambiado desde el momento en que aquel cristal rasgó mis venas.

Y con la clausura del año académico llegó el verano. Tal y como había anunciado a Eliaz, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue salir en busca de aquella extraña chica felina que había conocido en una de mis expediciones al mundo mortal.

¿Qué habría sido de ella? Mientras preparaba las cosas para ir a buscarla, me pregunté si habría encontrado un Yonas, un salvador que le enseñara que vivir era la mejor opción que tenía y que no servía de nada la soledad en un mundo como la Sociedad de Almas.

Distrito 49 Norte, ése era mi destino, allí la habían enviado. ¿Estaría realmente allí? Las almas comunes no suelen emprender largos viajes, especialmente en los primeros meses de su estancia en el Rukongai. Pero su alma no era común, no al menos en el exterior.

No me resultó difícil encontrarla. Alguien con sus rasgos físicos llamaba la atención y le era difícil esconderse de miradas indiscretas, de la gente que la señalaba y se burlaba. La gente hablaba de ella como si de un monstruo se tratara.

– Menuda segunda oportunidad – musité al verla.

Allí estaba, apartada del mundo, sola, sin nadie que la acompañase, sin que nadie le tendiera la mano y le enseñase a sonreír, un animalillo indefenso que no tenía nada que perder porque ya lo había perdido todo.

Agazapada contra un árbol me vigilaba a medida que me acercaba a ella. No había pasado tanto tiempo, sólo unos meses, pero habían sido suficientes para que desconfiase de mí, o quizá es que nunca lo había hecho

– ¡Tú! – me señaló. – ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

– Siento no haber llegado antes – me disculpé. – ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

– ¡¿A qué vienes?!

– A cumplir una promesa – respondí.

– Es tarde – replicó. – Ve a buscar a otro gilipollas del que burlarte.

– Nunca es tarde – sonreí. – No fue tarde para mí, no lo es para ti.

– ¡Han pasado meses!

– Lo sé – admití. – Lo siento.

– ¡Dijiste que sería feliz!

– Y aún estás a tiempo.

– ¡¿Es esto ser feliz?!

– Conozco el Rukongai – dije, con voz tranquila. – Es una vida dura pero…

– Ya es tarde para discursitos – me echó en cara. – Ahora vete y déjame en paz.

– ¿Vas a volver a huir?

– ¡¿Y si lo hago?!

– ¿Hacia dónde huirás?

– ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

– No es tarde aún para ti.

– Sí lo es.

– No, no lo es – sentencié, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. – Sígueme.

– Nunca – rechazó mi proposición dándole un golpe a mi mano.

– Te prometo que te llevaré al sitio que mereces – insistí, ofreciéndole nuevamente mi ayuda para ponerse en pie.

– ¿Una promesa más? ¿No te llega con mentir una sola vez?

– Rukongai Oeste, Distrito 7 – dije. – La mansión del Clan Akano.

– ¿Qué?

– Allí es a donde te llevaré – expliqué.

– ¿Crees que me importa?

– ¿Tienes algo que perder? – pregunté. – Allí estarás bien, yo mismo cuidaré de ti.

– Y yo me lo creo.

– Y si no estoy yo, habrá gente dispuesta a hacerlo – continué. – Estarás bien, lo prometo.

Resopló y se apoyó en la palma de mi mano para incorporarse. Me miró en silencio un par de segundos y luego recogió un pequeño saco que tenía apoyado junto al tronco del árbol en el que estaba sentada.

– ¿Cómo de rápida eres? – me interesé.

– Pues… En vida era bastante rápida, aquí… No sé – respondió vacilante.

– Da igual – sonreí. – Súbete a mi espalda, llegaremos antes de que te des cuenta.

– No soy una inválida.

– Lo sé, pero cuanto antes lleguemos antes podrás descansar y…

– ¿Y comer algo?

– ¿Comer? – la miré extrañado.

Probablemente no supiera lo que eso significaba. El estar apartada del resto de la gente le había impedido conocer aquellas cosas que eran realmente importantes. Seguramente no supiera que el hecho de "tener hambre" era algo sumamente significativo en aquel mundo.

– ¿No comías cuando estabas aquí? – disimulé mi extrañeza.

Aún era pronto para explicarle las cosas con detalle y, afortunadamente, iba a estar en un sitio donde todos "tenían hambre", incluido Uxío, que había despertado unos pocos poderes después de todo el entrenamiento al que, durante años, lo habían estado sometiendo mi padre y Kaiser.

– De vez en cuando solía conseguir algo – murmuró. – Pero "de vez en cuando" no es suficiente.

– Cuando lleguemos podrás comer todo lo que quieras – volví sonreír mientras me daba la vuelta y hacía un gesto para que se subiese.

Ella accedió a mi invitación y se subió a horcajadas sobre mi espalda. Así, como si fuera un sherpa cargando con los útiles de algún cargador, comencé mi marcha a toda velocidad a través de los bosques del Rukongai Norte.

– Vamos a tomar un pequeño desvío antes – anuncié. – Quiero enseñarte una cosa primero.

En lugar de acortar el camino hacia el Distrito 7 Oeste, encaminé mis pasos hacia la Puerta Norte del Sereitei. Así, un rato después nos encontrábamos frente a los blancos muros que separaban el hogar de los shinigamis del resto de la Sociedad de Almas.

Le hice un gesto para que bajara y la conduje hasta cerca de la puerta de forma que pudiera observar bien las construcciones que se alzaban frente a nosotros. Quizás no fuera el momento para explicarle todo, pero siempre había que empezar por algo.

– ¿Qué sabes de este mundo?

– Sé que aquí vivís mentirosos como tú.

– Eso es verdad – reaccioné despreocupado. – Ya sabes una cosa.

Sus ojos me atravesaron como si fueran puñales diciéndome que aún no había la suficiente confianza entre nosotros como para hacer aquel tipo de bromas. Sin darle importancia me senté en la base de uno de los abetos que poblaban la zona, mirando hacia el muro.

– Comenzaré por lo básico – empecé. – Esto es la Sociedad de Almas, que es a donde venimos todos después de morir. Básicamente se divide en dos… tres zonas. El Anillo Exterior, el Rukongai, que es donde vivías, y el Sereitei, que es la ciudadela que está tras esos muros.

Le expliqué, sin entrar en detalles, todo lo que en un primer momento debía saber acerca del mundo en que vivíamos como la organización del Rukongai, los shinigamis, el Gotei Trece y la Cámara de los Cuarenta y seis.

– ¿Te crees que eso me importa? – sentenció cortante cuando hube terminado mi discurso.

– Puede que hoy no – repuse. – Pero debes saberlo si quieres… En fin, vamos, ya estamos cerca.

Rehusó a volverse a subir a mi espalda, así que realizamos los últimos kilómetros a una velocidad menor. Aproveché el camino para seguirle explicando un poco en qué consistiría su nueva vida, hablándole de mis padres, de Kaiser, de Gaby… Pero aquello parecía interesarle poco.

– ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta? – rompió su silencio.

– Claro que no – le sonreí.

– ¿Por qué yo?

– ¿Por qué tú qué?

– De entre todas las almas que has enterrado… ¿Por qué yo?

– Porque yo también me suicidé – respondí, enseñando los guantes que cubrían mis muñecas. – Porque durante mucho tiempo fui como tú. Porque sé que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad… Por muchas cosas, supongo.

– Es decir, estás tratando de salvarte – refunfuñó. – Sólo es por eso…

– No. No sólo es por eso…

– ¿Entonces?

– Hace tiempo me hice una promesa: trataría de dar a todo el mundo la misma paz que yo conseguí aquí. Unos lo tienen fácil… Otros, lo tuvimos más difícil – murmuré nostálgico. – Pero siempre hay salida, por oscuro que parezca el camino.

En un gesto imprevisto, Ari, que así se llamaba mi nueva compañera, se agarró sonriente a mi brazo y se dejó guiar durante el último tramo del camino que nos conducía hasta la mansión Akano, en un claro del bosque que rodeaba el Séptimo Distrito Oeste.

– Llegamos – anuncié.

– ¿Es aquí? – preguntó, reconociendo el lugar con la mirada.

– Si no, no hubiera dicho que llegamos – reí. – Esta es la casa de mi familia.

La recién llegada fue la protagonista de aquel verano, no sólo por su aspecto físico, sino también porque lo que había intuido a raíz de su "hambre", se confirmó ya en las primeras semanas: nuestra nueva amiga poseía un instinto increíblemente desarrollado.

Aprendía de todo lo que veía y de todo lo que escuchaba, como si fuera una esponja que absorbiese todo lo que era capaz de alcanzar. Así, pronto se hizo mereciente de unos entrenamientos especiales por parte del viejo Kaiser, que ya había dejado de ver en Uxío su particular objeto de investigación.

– Hay que hacer algo con ella – me dijo un día, mediado Agosto, mientras estábamos inmersos en una partida de shouji.

– Lo sé – respondí, sin levantar la vista del tablero.

– ¿Crees que podría entrar este año?

– ¿No es muy pronto aún? – le miré extrañado. – ¿Crees que superará los exámenes con sólo un mes de entrenamiento?

– No hacen falta exámenes cuando se cuenta con la influencia de un Director de Departamento y de un Capitán, aunque sea un Capitán en la reserva – insinuó.

– No soy un Director de Departamento. Y tampoco hay tanta prisa como para saltarse las normas – rechacé su propuesta.

– Sí la hay – sentenció. – Los lobos están muy inquietos. Algo se mueve en el Anillo Exterior.

– Pensaba que no tenías contacto con ellos.

– Pues pensabas mal – sonrió. – Uwe y Gottfried me informan casi semanalmente de todo lo que se mueve por allí.

– ¿Gottfried?

– El segundo de Uwe – aclaró.

– Entonces…

– Puede ser mañana, puede ser dentro de un mes, puede ser dentro de un año… Pero algo se cuece.

– ¿Banisher?

– Nadie – afirmó. – Aunque tampoco me fiaría mucho de mi hijo. Afortunadamente, desde mi "vuelta" he recuperado la confianza de sus generales, así que no me preocupa tanto como antes…

– Siempre ellos… Está bien – resolví. – Veré lo que puedo hacer.

– Respecto a Uxío…

– ¿Qué pasa con él?

– No creo que la Academia sea un buen sitio para él – bromeó. – Sería un poco… chocante.

– Cierto…

– Le he dicho a Uwe que se encargue de él.

– ¿Cómo?

– Lo que estás pensando: irá a vivir a las montañas con ellos.

– ¿Y Banisher?

– Ya te digo que no será problema…

– Supongo que entonces es la mejor opción – murmuré mientras calculaba mi siguiente jugada en la partida.

– Lo es – corroboró. – Si vienen a por nosotros, de cuantos menos tengamos que preocuparnos porque no pueden defenderse, mejor.

– Ya te digo, voy a ver lo que pude hacer – anuncié mientras me levantaba.

– ¿Ahora?

– Ahora – sonreí.

– ¿Y la partida?

– ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? – me burlé. – Has perdido – le informé mientras abandonaba el salón en dirección al jardín donde Ari se entretenía leyendo uno de los libros que había sacado de mi biblioteca.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó mientras salía.

– ¡Rido! – me saludó efusivamente.

– "3656: Punto de inflexión" – leí el título en la portada del libro. – Bazofia literaria – me reí.

– Pues creo que conoces al autor… un tal… Akano Rido – replicó entre carcajadas.

– Un simple profesor que se las da de importante – me propiné una dosis de humildad. – Traigo noticias – anuncié.

– ¿Noticias?

– Vete preparando las maletas… – le aconsejé sombrío.

– ¿Las maletas? ¿Por qué?

– Supongo que cuando llegues a la Academia querrás tener tus cosas contigo, ¿no? – concluí cambiando el gesto totalmente.

– ¿A la Academia? ¿Tan pronto?

– No te preocupes – la tranquilicé. – Lo harás bien.


	61. Momento esperado, momento temido

– ¡Profesor Akano! – irrumpió en mi aula un shinigami.

– Esa no es manera de interrumpir una… – comencé a regañarle.

– Traigo un mensaje para usted – explicó, sin dejarme terminar, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

– Estoy en mitad de una clase – insistí. – ¿No puede esperar?

– Me temo que no, Señor – se excusó. – Me han dicho que era urgente.

– Está bien – asentí mientras buscaba con la mirada unas pequeñas orejas de gato. – Ari, cúbreme.

Lentamente, vigilando la transición de poder sobre el aula, me acerqué a la puerta donde, impaciente, me esperaba aquel emisario. Afortunadamente era una clase de primer año extrañamente tranquila, sobre todo comparada con mis primeras experiencias en los cursos superiores.

Toparme con un grupo así de tranquilo y de acogedor fue un alivio y una grata sorpresa, porque eso supondría que mi pequeña amiga tendría menos dificultades de las esperadas para adaptarse y podría aprender a confiar más en los demás, algo que aún le costaba.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

– Se requiere su presencia inmediata en la puerta Oeste.

– ¿Quién lo requiere?

– El guardián, Kramer, Señor.

– ¿En la puerta Oeste?

– Sí, Señor – confirmó. – Se trata de la ofic… de la señorita Wolf, Señor.

– ¡¿Gaby?! – exclamé extrañado. – Está bien, ahora voy. Avise por favor al profesor Deiss de que debe sustituirme lo que resta de clase.

– Sí, Señor.

– Y deja de llamarme, "Señor" – le advertí mientras me alejaba rápidamente por el corredor que me conduciría a la puerta de la Academia.

¿Qué hacía Gaby en la entrada del Sereitei? Sabía perfectamente que tenía prohibido el paso. ¿Es que pretendía cometer alguna tontería? No, si no lo había hecho antes, ahora que el momento quedaba ya lejos, no lo haría. Además, en ese caso no me hubieran llamado a mí, hubieran avisado a Db, que tras la marcha de la pequeña de los Wolf ocupaba el cargo el oficial de mayor rango en su División, tras una década de vacío efectivo de poder.

Lo único que podía ser es que pretendiese entregarme un mensaje, pero ¿por qué no me enviaba una mariposa infernal? ¿Tan urgente era? Sólo una cosa podría ser tan urgente como para que Gaby estuviera allí, de aquella forma, pero en aquel momento no me di cuenta, y no me pude preparar para recibir la noticia que me estaba aguardando sólo unos metros más allá.

– ¡No puede pasar! – gritaba a lo lejos el gigantesco custodio de las puertas de la ciudadela.

– ¿Que no puedo? ¿Quieres comprobar como sí puedo?

– Por favor, señorita Wolf…

– ¡Mierda! – exclamaba Gaby. – ¡Déjame pasar!

– ¡Señorita Wolf! Por favor, no me obligue a…

– ¿A qué? ¿Me estás amenazando, Kramer?

– Yo…

– ¡¿Me estás amenazando?!

– N… No… – se apresuró a establecer, asustado, el grandullón.

– Más te vale porque hace tiempo que no…

La situación se volvía tensa por momentos. Apuré el paso mientras observaba detenidamente como la reyerta entre aquellos dos combatientes adquiría tintes cada vez más negros, que se sumaban a la comicidad de la diferencia de tamaños entre uno y otra.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – intervine, interponiéndome entre ambos cuando Gaby estaba a punto de desenvainar.

– ¡Pr… Profesor Akano! – se cuadró sorprendido Kramer.

– ¡Rido! – exclamó sonriente la pequeña del clan Wolf saltando a mi cuello.

– Ho… Hola.

– Te estaba buscando – sonrió.

– Eso me han dicho – contesté. – Pero… ¿Por qué?

– Necesitaba verte – explicó ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como avergonzada. – ¡No! – se autorreprochó. – ¡No es eso! Es que…

– Al grano Gaby – le pedí. – Que estés aquí sólo puede significar que vas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás o…

– No vengo a montarla – me interrumpió.

– No, claro que no – ratifiqué. – En ese caso hubieran llamado al Pollito. La otra opción es aún peor…

– Vienen

Su mirada, el tono con que lo dijo, que oscilaba entre el miedo, el respeto y la aceptación de una desgracia ya prevista hicieron que sobrara cualquier tipo de expectación. Nadie se acercaba a nosotros, de una u otra forma. El momento que tanto habíamos esperado había llegado.

– ¿Segura?

– Segura – confirmó. – Uwe llegó la semana pasada con una alerta de algo que se movía en el Anillo Exterior. Yuki ha confirmado que ha visto una avanzadilla de sus sicarios dirigiéndose hacia los distritos inferiores.

– ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? – pregunté nervioso.

– Hacia… Hacia tu casa – murmuró ella, también intranquila.

– ¡Mierda!

– Uwe se llevó a Uxío con él cuando regresó.

– Tal y como habíamos previsto… Esperemos que esté bien.

– Lo estará – sentenció ella convencida y sonriente. – Puede que…

– ¿Puede que qué?

– Nada, nada… – se apresuró a aclarar. – Sólo fantaseaba.

– Prométeme que tendrás los pies en la tierra mientras dure esto – le pedí, cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente. – No nos valen las fantasías, Gaby.

– S… Sí, sí…

– Bien, ahora regresarás a la mansión y os prepararéis para el ataque.

– ¿Tú no vienes?

– No.

– ¿No?

– Tengo que regresar a la Academia y pedir refuerzos – expliqué. – Iré en cuanto pueda pero…

– ¡Pero tienes que venir!

– No soy imprescindible… De hecho, soy el más débil de la familia – sonreí autocompadeciéndome. – Con lo único que soy útil es con la cabeza… y seguro que tu padre es capaz de preparar una gran estrategia.

– ¡Pero…!

– Confío en ti, Gaby – la corté. – ¡Ve!

Impulsada por mi orden, Gaby regresó a la carrera hacia los bosques del Rukongai. Debía llegar cuanto antes y aceleró el paso de forma que rápidamente desapareció de mi vista. Mientras la veía desvanecerse en el horizonte, me acerqué nuevamente al gigante que custodiaba la puerta.

– A partir de ahora, Kramer, – le indiqué al guardia – cuando la Señorita Wolf se presente en el Sereitei, envíala a mi despacho.

– ¡Pero mis órdenes no…!

– Sé cuales son tus órdenes, Kramer. Sólo… di que yo te lo pedí. Asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

A la carrera, algo que parecía habitual aquella mañana, regresé hacia la Academia mientras por el camino convocaba una mariposa infernal y le dictaba lo más claramente un mensaje. Quería avisar a Kyo para que acudiera lo más rápidamente posible a la mansión, todas las fuerzas que pudiéramos reunir serían pocas.

– ¡Maestro! – me detuvo un académico a la puerta.

– Dime, Kazu…

– Es… Es urgente… Es…

– ¡¿Qué pasa?!

– El Maestro Deiss, Rido – anunció la voz de Xelloss, un oficial de la Cuarta División que se encargaba de las asignaturas específicas para aquellos que querían unirse a su Escuadrón.

– ¿Qué? ¿El Maestro?

– Cuando enviaste a aquel mensajero en su busca… No encontró respuesta en su despacho…

– No me digas que…

– Sí, Rido… Yvan Deiss ha fallecido – anunció la fatal noticia. – Intenté reanimarle pero… ya era tarde.

Aquella era una gran pérdida para mí. Sí, era cierto, muchas veces había tenido enfrentamientos con él. Era el alumno rebelde que se había rebelado en su clase en la Academia, o el anónimo oficial que había tirado por tierra todo lo que había enseñado en sus clases durante siglos. Pero el paso del tiempo había convertido a Yvan Deiss en un mentor, en un gran amigo. De su mano había conseguido encontrar mi sitio, allí, como profesor. En ese sentido… él me lo había enseñado todo.

– Está… Está bien – murmuré. – Gracias por… por todo – le sonreí tratando de sobreponerme.

Como un autómata avancé medio desorientado por los pasillos tratando de reaccionar ante tanto como se había acumulado. El fallecimiento del viejo profesor, aunque suene duro, era algo ya esperado. En los últimos meses su salud se había deteriorado lo suficiente como para casi apartarlo de la vida académica, aunque su fuerza de voluntad era tal que nunca había dejado de asistir a sus clases o a sus obligaciones, pese a que poco a poco, consciente de su estado, las había ido derogando en mí y en otros miembros del Departamento.

Sin embargo, pese a lo esperado del acontecimiento, no dejaba de ser un duro golpe para todos los que lo conocíamos. Aunque a primera vista era duro e intransigente, dogmático y, en algún caso, irracional, aunque muchos no estuvieran de acuerdo con su política o con sus métodos, la Dama Fatal se había llevado consigo a un icono, a un punto de referencia para todos los que pretendíamos dedicarnos a la docencia en la Sociedad de Almas. Con él, aunque suene a tópico, se cerraba una era en la Academia, pues se marchaba el último de una generación de profesores que habían supuesto para la institución educativa casi lo mismo que los Trece Capitanes de leyenda para el Gotei 13.

Y, para terminar, el momento era el menos indicado. Sin yo pretenderlo, acababan de caer sobre mí todas las responsabilidades que tenía Deiss, a menos que la Junta Directiva y el Consejo de Capitanes decidieran algo diferente. Y justo en el mismo momento en que Nadie, los grandes enemigos, se disponían a atacar la mansión Akano.

Me planté frente a la puerta del aula donde debía estar impartiendo mi clase, respiré, cambié el gesto para no alarmar a los alumnos y entré, indicándole al mensajero, el mismo que había venido a buscarme antes, que me esperase fuera.

– Sentaos – indiqué.

Los chicos, perplejos ante mi gesto, que no había sido capaz de ocultar la gravedad de los acontecimientos, obedecieron al instante y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos puestos esperando una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Bien – tomé aire. – Tengo una mala noticia… El… – resoplé. – El profesor Deiss ha fallecido esta mañana. Por ello, no tendréis clase lo que resta de semana, al menos en lo que respecta al Departamento de Historia. Id a vuestras habitaciones o a donde queráis pero… tratad de guardar las formas que la situación requiere. Estad atentos a vuestros delegados, ellos os informarán de cuanto sea pertinente. Ahora si me disculpáis…

Me retiré sin darles la oportunidad de hacer ninguna pregunta. Ari salió persiguiéndome de la clase y me detuvo, agarrándome de la manga del uniforme, cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacía el Departamento.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

– No… Pero… Da igual. Ahora hay cosas más importantes que resolver que la muerte de Deis.

– ¿Más?

– El momento que habíamos esperado… Ha llegado.

– ¿Nadie?

– Sí – afirmé, acompañándome con la cabeza. – Nos veremos lo antes posible, ¿vale?

Continué caminando, dándole la espalda. No quería perder un solo minuto, pero era evidente que la situación era demasiado complicada como para que no se complicara más de la cuenta. Debía hacerme cargo de que ahora tenía sobre mis hombros un peso mayor que nunca antes, pero no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que Nadie había aparecido por fin.

– Rido… – me llamó desde detrás la voz de la académica.

– No te preocupes – le sonreí. – Estaré bien. No tardaré mucho. Pero si no…

– ¿Si no qué?

– Nada, déjalo – suspiré. – Volveré. Es una promesa.

– No volverás a tardar seis meses, ¿verdad? – preguntó entre entristecida y desconfiada.

– No. Descuida – le dije, abrazándola. – Todo acabará pronto.

Casi había salido de la Academia cuando Nakatoni Josuke, el coordinador de las prácticas. Había sido compañero de Deiss desde antes de que yo entrara en la Academia por primera vez y, aunque tenían sus diferencias, estaban muy unidos. Casi sin quererlo, podría decirse, me asaltó con preguntas referentes a la nueva organización del Departamento. Afortunadamente, llevaba meses pensando en un nombre para añadirlo a la nómina de profesores, y aquella oportunidad sería buena para que comenzase a cavilar en la oportunidad que le ofrecía. Tomé un papel de la mesa de la recepción y escribí una pequeña nota.

– ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? – me dirigí a la recepcionista.

– Eh...

– ¿Podrías buscar al Oficial Headbone de la Sexta División y entregarle esto?

– ¿A Headbone? – preguntó él

– Es el más indicado para cubrir una vacante en el Departamento… – suspiré. – Quizá también Db o…

– Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez – me regañó.

– ¿El qué?

– Pensar sólo en tus amigos.

– No lo hago – sentencié. – Sólo pienso en los mejores y Bone es el mejor para el puesto.

– Tú decides.

– Exacto. No te preocupes, Josuke – le sonreí. – No es una decisión de última hora.

Salí inmediatamente de la Academia sin dejar tiempo a que pusiera ninguna pega más. Ahora mismo tenía algo más rondándome la cabeza y requería una mayor atención por mi parte. Me lancé a la carrera por el Sereitei hacia el Cuartel. Tenía que avisar a Nalya y Eliaz y acudir rápidamente a la mansión Akano. La batalla final estaba a punto de comenzar.


	62. Tambores de Guerra

Llegué al Cuartel excesivamente apurado. Con la mente embotada y los cinco sentidos puestos en lo que estaba pasando, tanto en la Academia como en la mansión, me abalancé casi literalmente sobre Cloud, que se dirigía al Dojo a entrenar junto con Raik.

– ¿Sabes donde está Nalya?

– Creo que estaba en el jardín que hay junto al estanque – me dijo. – Está jugando con Kyo.

– Bien. Gracias.

– ¡Rido! – me llamó la Capitana desde su despacho.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo este jaleo?

– Es algo urgente – le informé entrando en su despacho. – Nadie ha…

– Ya veo ya – respondió antes de que yo dijera nada. – Trasladaré el caso a los superiores y enviaremos un equipo de apoyo tan pronto como sea posible.

– Comprenderá que yo…

– Sí, tranquilo – sonrió. – Puedes ir y llevarte a Nalya contigo pero a nadie más.

– De acuerdo – resoplé.

Dudaba que aquello fuera suficiente, pero una vez se había transformado en una orden directa de la Capitana no podía desobedecerla sin más. Salí hacia el estanque, donde Cloud había visto a mi amiga jugar con su hijo y me acerqué a ellos, que estaban inmersos en una extraña clase de Kidou.

– Necesito que vengas conmigo, Nalya.

– Ahora estoy ocupada – rechazó mi propuesta, sin levantar la vista de su alumno, que se esforzaba por concentrar reiatsu en la punta de su índice. – Además, ¿tú no deberías estar en clase?

– Precisamente el hecho de que no esté debería decirte algo de la importancia de esto – resoplé impaciente.

– Mira. No me des el coñazo, ¿vale? Kyo está a punto de ser capaz de conjurar el Hadou número…

– ¡A la mierda! – grité tras perder la paciencia.

El pequeño Kyo se asustó con mi chillido y perdió el control del reiatsu que estaba acumulando en su dedo. La energía tomó la forma de una gran bola azulada y estuvo a punto de estallarle en la mano si no fuera porque su madre hizo gala de su pericia consiguiendo anularla con una pequeña cantidad de energía similar a la que emitía el pequeño.

– ¿Pero a ti que huevos te pasa? – me chilló violentamente.

– Te necesito. Necesito tu espada – respondí sin ambages.

– ¿Qué?

– Vienen.

– ¿Quiénes vienen?

– Nadie.

– ¿Pero no acabas de decir que…? – comenzó a preguntar. – ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¿Quieres decir que…?

– Sí.

– ¿Al Sereitei?

– No – rebatí. – Se dirigen a la mansión.

– ¿A la mansión?

– Yuki los ha visto ir hacia allí… Querrán completar su venganza contra la casa Akano.

– Está… bien – suspiró.

– ¡Irah! – grité al ver a mi compañero.

Inmediatamente, mi amigo se acercó a nosotros y se quedó esperando qué tenía que decirle mientras escrutaba intrigado mi rostro, un rostro que sólo reflejaba preocupación y miedo ante las circunstancias que se avecinaban.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Tenemos que salir – expliqué. – ¿Puedes encargarte de Kyo?

– ¿Yo?

– ¡¿Él?!

– Tú – confirmé.

– ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre tomar semejante decisión sin consultarme an…?!

– Vamos.

– ¡Rido!

– Vamos – repetí, comenzando a correr.

Permanecí todo el camino en silencio. Al principio, los vituperios de Nalya amenizaban en cierto modo aquel camino que más bien parecía la senda del infierno. Lo que nos esperaba al final del camino era algo demasiado importante, demasiado peligroso… Era el destino que al final había decidido hacerse visible y patente.

Pero al comienzo de nuestra ruta también dejaba otra situación excepcional. El caos se hacía dueño de la Academia mientras nosotros caminábamos. Deiss había muerto y ahora era yo el que tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de sacar adelante el Departamento, su legado.

En vista de mi silencio, Nalya decidió callarse mientras recorríamos el último tramo hasta la mansión familiar, en cuya puerta ya nos esperaba Nakajima Kyo, a quien mi compañera tardó más de lo que hubiera imaginado en reconocer.

– ¡Kyo! – exclamó. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lo mismo que tú – respondió él.

– Gracias por venir.

Estreché la mano del que había sido el teniente de mi División y la mano derecha de mi abuelo durante aquellos tiempos de leyenda y me dispuse a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, Gaby apareció desde el bosque agitando los brazos para hacerse fácilmente reconocible.

– ¡Chicos, esperad!

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás dentro?

– Llegaron a la casa. Me encargué de limpiar los alrededores de sus sicarios mientras los viejos se encargaban de lo gordo – aclaró. – Uuuh… – añadió con ojos golosos mirando a Kyo. – ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

– Ni se te ocurra, Loba – le amenazó Nalya.

Traté de impedir que comenzara una discusión entre las dos, pero de nada sirvió. Por eso, intentando aislarme de la pelea de gatas que estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha y, para qué negarlo, de aquellos resquicios del amor que mi Tercera Oficial le profesaba a su maestro y antiguo Teniente de la División, fui el primero en cruzar el umbral de la mansión, seguido por Gaby.

Tal y como había anunciado la ex-oficial de la Décima División, el interior de la casa se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla. La oscuridad inundaba la normalmente luminosa entrada y un montón de muebles dispersos por el suelo indicaban que allí había tenido lugar un combate. Sin embargo, en medio de aquel caos, sólo reinaba el silencio.

Aquella quietud, aquella tensa calma se vio interrumpida súbitamente por un estallido de luz y energía al otro lado de la mansión. Sea como fuere, la batalla no había concluido y, en alguna parte, mis padres, Kaiser y Yuki seguían combatiendo ferozmente contra aquel eterno enemigo. Pero algo iba mal: no conseguía sentirles.

Llamándolos a gritos, salí corriendo en su búsqueda antes de que les ocurriera algo malo. Pero una corpulenta figura se interpuso en mi carrera. Me revolví dispuesto a atacar a aquel hipotético rival pero antes siquiera de blandir la espada conseguí adivinar frente a mí aquella media sonrisa de viejo lobo con la que Kaiser Wolf solía mirarnos a Gaby y a mí mientras entrenábamos y que dejaba ver someramente sus colmillos.

– ¡Kaiser! – reaccioné. – ¿Y mis padres? ¿Dónde están? ¡No los siento!

– Tranquilo – siguió sonriendo. – Sólo han ocultado sus presencias. Están bien – me calmó. – Sólo necesitan descansar.

– ¡Papá! – gritó Gaby, abrazando a su padre.

En ese instante, mis padres emergieron de entre las sombras acompañados por mi madrina, Yuki. Sin pensarlo, imité el gesto de mi hermanita y me abalancé sobre ellos para abrazarlos y comprobar que se encontraban perfectamente. Afortunadamente, no habían recibido más que unos pequeños rasguños. Por lo que pude intuir, el verdadero combate aún no había comenzado.

– Me alegro de que estéis bien – confesé.

– No es nada – se rió mi padre. – Somos fuertes, ¿recuerdas?

– No tienes nada de qué preocuparte – añadió mi madre.

– Lleváis setecientos años inactivos – razoné. – Claro que me preocupo.

– ¡¡Olvídalo!! – bramó Nalya a mi espalda, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Inmediatamente, la mirada de todos los presentes se dirigió hacia ella, que había estado discutiendo con el padre de su hijo. Parecía como si hasta entonces, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia allí, ni de la del viejo Nakajima Kyo.

– ¡Kyo! – exclamó mi madre al verle.

– Capitán – saludó él con reverencia. – ¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!

– ¿Qué tal andas, viejo zorro? – intervino Yuki.

Durante un breve lapso de tiempo, los antiguos compañeros, entre bromas, se pusieron al día, pues Kyo llevaba retirado de la vida "pública" desde la muerte de mi abuelo. Mientras tanto, aproveché para ir inspeccionando el campo de batalla y buscando una estrategia para hacer frente a Nadie.

Por fortuna para mí, parecía que íbamos a librar la batalla en un lugar cerrado, algo que, aunque hacía inservible mi mayor capacidad física, la velocidad, siempre solía beneficiarme, pues coartaba la libertad de movimientos de mis enemigos lo suficiente como para poder prever todas o casi todas las estrategias posibles.

– Rido, – me llamó mi madre – ven. Tu padre os explicará qué ha pasado.

– Un grupo de encapuchados, diría que… unos 10 nos asaltó sin previo aviso. Suerte que Kaiser casi reside aquí, así que les pudimos hacer cara desde el principio. Tanto él como Tilly se han desecho de uno. Por lo que restan 8.

– Pero de repente han desaparecido como por arte de magia – apuntó Yuki.

– Esos nunca desaparecen – murmuré para mis adentros. – Seguro que…

– Quizás es que les dais mucho miedo – se reía Gaby.

– O puede que hayan escapado – sugirió Kyo.

– No lo creo – sentenció Nalya. – Esta gente no se rinde fácilmente.

– Está bien – resolvió Kaiser. – Nos dividiremos por parejas y peinaremos esta planta.

Mis padres tomaron la dirección que llevaba a los jardines traseros y al pequeño dojo donde solíamos entrenar, mientras que los otrora máximos dirigentes de la Décima División se encargaron de inspeccionar los jardines delanteros. De los cuatro restantes, Nalya decidió acompañar a Kyo en su inspección mientras me miraba con ojos desafiantes, como si intentase despertar en mí unos celos que hacía tiempo que había dejado aparcados. Quedábamos Gaby y yo, casi como si estuviéramos condenados a estar juntos.

– ¿Cómo es? – rompió el silencio mi compañera.

– ¿Cómo es qué?

– Nalya y Kyo… Juntos los dos… Es la primera vez que…

– Lo sé, pero me da igual – zanjé el tema. – Aunque ella crea que no, es algo que tengo más que asumido.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí, seguro.

Continuamos en silencio la infructuosa inspección de aquella planta. El resultado fue el mismo para todos los grupos: ninguno de los ocho miembros restantes de Nadie se encontraba allí. En consecuencia, sólo había dos lugares donde esconderse: la cripta ritual situada en el sótano, o la planta alta. Kyo decidió que los cuatro últimos en llegar a la casa inspeccionaríamos el segundo piso mientras los "viejos", como los llamó él, se quedarían con los subterráneos.

Como si de dos niñas pequeñas se tratase, o como una especie de celo a la inversa, Nalya y Gaby se pelearon por seguir al líder de nuestro grupo por las escaleras. Resignado a contemplar semejante espectáculo, me quedé atrás negando con la cabeza mientras subían las escaleras. Para acabar de completar la escena, Kyo decidió tomarse aquello como un juego.

– ¡Marco! – gritó al comenzar la subida.

– ¿Qué hace? – se preguntaba Gaby.

– ¿De verdad cree que va a conseguir algo con eso? – protesté.

No contento con el silencio que recibió la primera vez como respuesta, el gran discípulo de mi abuelo repitió otra vez la infantil estratagema ante las protestas de Nalya, algo que parecía no afectarle. Quizás es que Sugimura Kurono, o Nakajima Kyo, estaba tan vacunado contra las rabietas de su discípula como yo.

Curiosamente, esta segunda intentona del juego sí tuvo algo así como una contestación. Un ligero sonido, como un golpe contra una estantería o un libro cayéndose llamó nuestra atención desde una de las habitaciones e incitó a nuestro cabecilla a proferir un grito de júbilo mientras se lanzaba a la carrera hacia mi despacho.

La estancia parecía a simple vista vacía, pero nuestra intuición había sido cierta. Un libro yacía inerte frente a una de las estanterías. Quizás el destino quiso que se tratara de un volumen que contenía parte de mis investigaciones sobre la organización, quizás sólo había sido una curiosa coincidencia, pero lo cierto es que al menos sabíamos que estaban cerca.

– Si no fuera tan torpe aún estaríais buscándome – resonó una voz.

Como por arte de magia, un encapuchado comenzó a salir de la estantería, dejándonos a todos con una mueca de estupefacción. Aquella especie de hechizo de ocultamiento confirmaba una tesis que llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza, desde mi primer enfrentamiento con Nadie, una década atrás, en la cabaña de mi abuelo. No se trataba de una simple organización terrorista, era algo más, una secta que practicaba artes oscuras o alguna clase de artes demoníacas desconocidas, aunque para nada parecidas a las que se listaban en los cada vez más amplios manuales de Kidou.

– Es más divertido jugar con compañía, ¿no crees? – habló Kyo – Lástima que no hayas traído a más amigos.

– ¿Quién dice que no? – sonrió el encapuchado.

Como convocados por aquel desafío del que debíamos asumir que era su líder, comenzaron a abandonar sus escondites otros tres miembros del grupo. La ventana, la puerta, otra estantería… Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos completamente rodeados y en una situación de aparente desventaja.

Instintivamente, como animales defendiendo su territorio, Gaby y yo desenvainamos y nos pusimos en guardia para defendernos de lo que estaba por acontecer. Nalya, sin embargo, miraba embobada a Kyo, que también había desenfundado su Zampakutou y se disponía a liberarla.

Con un movimiento rápido y difícilmente apreciable, el antiguo Teniente se había llevado la espada a la boca para que su aliento acariciara la hoja de su espada mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que despertarían al espíritu que durante tanto tiempo había permanecido aletargado en su interior

– Sonríe a la gélida muerte, Hakuryû.

El ritual de liberación se completó con el roce entre la mano de su portador y el filo de la espada. Un fulgor cristalino, azulado, envolvió al arma mientras se producía la transformación. Al final, en manos de Kyo había una bella cimitarra que miraba altiva a sus contrincantes.

Como queriendo intimidar a sus oponentes, ambos, guerrero y espada, comenzaron a dibujar una extraña danza asestando certeras estocadas al aire que los rodeaba. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás tras tanto tiempo escondido en lo más profundo del Rukongai, lejos de todas las preocupaciones propias de alguien de su talla, hacían necesario aquel calentamiento como primera toma de contacto con el verdadero placer del combate setecientos años después.

Sin embargo, no tardé en descubrir que ese no era su objetivo. La primera señal fue el tímido vaho que comenzó a acompañar las respiraciones, cada vez más agitadas, de los allí presentes. El frío iba en aumento y, ateniéndonos al nombre y a la fórmula que había utilizado nuestro líder para despertar el verdadero poder de su espada, aquella danza no era tan inofensiva como parecía. De todas formas, parecía que era el único que se había dado cuenta de aquello, así que traté de no hacer ningún movimiento que alertara al enemigo de las posibles intenciones de Nakajima.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ya el shikai? ¡Qué aburrido eres! – le reprochó irónico el cabecilla de aquellos cuatro.

– No me gusta jugar con basura.

Impasible, aquella serie de movimientos continuaba a pesar de las quejas de los oponentes, que, sin embargo, parecían hipnotizados por los movimientos. Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a darse cuenta del cambio de temperatura y a tomar medidas.

– ¿Entiendes por qué no te lo enseñé antes? – dijo Kyo mirando a Nalya con una voz cargada de picardía, cuando no lascivia. – No me interesaba que te enfriaras…

Viendo que sus rivales ya habían adivinado su truco, decidió que era el momento de actuar. Decidido pero tranquilo, se aproximó lentamente hacia el primero en aparecer de aquellos hombres, que intentaba infructuosamente blandir su espada como defensa.

– A veces con las heladas la hoja se queda pegada a la vaina – explicó Nakajima.

Atemorizado por la situación, hizo un gesto a uno de sus compañeros para que le apoyase. Así, el otro de los hombres que había salido de la estantería, se prestó a ayudarle, pero la Tercera Oficial le detuvo con un movimiento rápido hacia su espalda y reteniéndolo con sus apéndices.

Todo comenzaba a desencadenarse y era el momento de elegir pareja de baile en aquel festival. Di un paso al frente hasta situarme a la altura del rival de Kyo para vigilar de cerca al hombre que se había ocultado en la ventana. Parecía como si su simple presencia me atrajera irresistiblemente hacia él. Como si aquella batalla estuviera predestinada desde mucho antes de aquel encuentro.

– ¡Je! No me subestime, Teniente – reía con soberbia el enemigo.

La danza gélida había concluido con la certera estocada que su portador había lanzado hacia su rival, que sin embargo la había detenido con sus antebrazos como si se tratara de una simple pluma. Un chasquido metálico reveló que bajo su uniforme portaba una especie de armadura, que refulgía bajo los rayos dorados del mediodía que se atrevían a cruzar la ventana.

Mientas Kyo se separaba de él, aquel encapuchado ejecutó alguna especie de hechizo, desde luego no un arte demoníaca, que le permitió desenvainar la espada. Al tiempo, todos sus compañeros lo hicieron y así los cuatro entramos en combate.

Mi contrincante embestía ferozmente una y otra vez con la intención de cogerme con la guardia baja, pero conseguí revolverme y defenderme de sus insistentes ataques. Había algo extrañamente familiar en su mirada que me ponía nervioso. No era la primera vez que veía aquellos ojos, ni la segunda, pero de aquello hacía mucho tiempo. Aquel misterioso encapuchado que se resistía a mostrar su identidad sólo podía ser una persona.

La lucha se volvió encarnizada pero, incluso para un amante de los espacios cerrados y llenos de obstáculos como escenarios de los combates, en aquella habitación había demasiada gente para poder plantar cara con facilidad. Además, diez años atrás habíamos aprendido que la verdadera fuerza de Nadie se revelaba cuando estaban juntos. Separarnos, salir de allí, sería quizás la mejor opción.

– Busquemos un poco más de espacio – sonreí.

Giré sobre mí mismo y le pegué una patada en el pecho, consiguiendo que saliera disparado a través de la ventana, por donde le seguí. Aterrizamos ambos sobre el jardín trasero de la casa y nos miramos fijamente, con su rostro aún cubierto por la capucha.

– Akano Rido…

– Ese es mi nombre – respondí sin bajar la guardia.

Su voz terminó de revelar el secreto de su identidad. Aquel hombre había sido uno de los que una década atrás habían acabado con la vida de mi abuelo. Pero había más… Era el mismo hombre que había convertido a Yonas en un proscrito, el mismo que había arruinado su vida y en cierto modo también la de Nalya. Era el mismo infeliz que sesenta y cinco años antes había decidido jugar un papel decisivo en mi vida.

– Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida – murmuré rabioso.

– Veo que ya te has dado cuenta de quién soy – dijo en un tono indiferente mientras descubría su rostro. – Mejor. Así será más entretenido.

Su semblante me produjo un cierto escalofrío, igual que la primera vez que lo vi. Sus ojos blancuzcos, su estatura, la máscara que le cubría media cara… Todo lo que rodeaba a aquel hombre era especialmente inquietante pero no había tiempo para pensar en aquello había llegado el momento del desenlace de aquella caprichosa obra de teatro que la Dama Fortuna había escrito para nosotros dos.

– Esto se acaba aquí, – sentencié – Sakama Ikkyuu.


	63. Natural Born Enemies

– Esto se acaba aquí, – sentencié – Sakama Ikkyuu.

– _Nalya… Nalya… – la llamé moviéndola un poco para que se despertase. – Tenemos un examen que hacer… Y llegamos tarde…_

– _¿Mmmh? – murmuró tratando de desperezarse. – Hola, Rido – me saludó al reconocerme._

_Su pijama dejaba ver de ella algo más que lo que seguramente su portadora hubiese deseado. Como un girasol se ve atraído mecánicamente por el astro rey, mi vista se desplazó instintivamente hacia aquellas partes que de otra forma era posible que nunca hubiera logrado ver._

– _Rido… ¡Rido! – me gritó. – Levanta la mirada… Un poco más… Un poco más… Ahí, muy bien, mi cara está aquí. Bien, gracias – dijo molesta. – ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?_

– _Cierto personaje me ayudó con la cerradura – respondí mecánicamente sin dejar de pensar en semejante visión como acababa de tener._

– _Ajá… Ahora me vas a hacer un favor._

– _¿Sí?_

– _¡Fuera de aquí!_

_Cuando mi amiga se ponía así era mejor no tratar de razonar, o de responder. Asustado por las posibles consecuencias de una desobediencia de un mandato como aquel salí disparado de la habitación y me resigné a esperarla al otro lado de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared._

– _Esa belleza pétrea… – murmuró un shinigami frente a mí. – Es tan hermética que sientes el deseo irrefrenable de descubrir qué hay bajo ese duro caparazón, ¿verdad?_

– _Yo no lo diría así, pero… – comencé a contestarle pero me detuve al reconocer algo demasiado familiar en su rostro. – Esa… Esa cicatriz la he visto antes. Se la he visto a alguien antes… – dije mientras revisaba mi memoria para tratar de ubicar a aquel personaje._

– _Te llevo observando desde que ingresó aquí – cambió rápidamente de tema y se acercó a mí amenazante aunque sonriente – Hazle daño o traiciónala y probarás mi filo… Si no te mata ella antes._

_Aquella actitud, aquella obsesión por proteger a Nalya desde las sombras… Sólo podía tratarse del mismo hombre que había conocido en Primero, cuando había escuchado unos ruidos extraños en el jardín que se extendía entre los barracones-dormitorio de los académicos. Sí, aquella cicatriz era la misma que había descubierto aquel día oculta entre la penumbra de la noche._

– _Vaya… Hablas como si estuvieras enam… – me reí de él._

_Traté de no sucumbir al duelo de miradas que sucedió a aquella puya inacabada. Parecía realmente molesto con aquella insinuación, como si realmente hubiera acertado de lleno, como si hubiera golpeado en hueso; pero yo era Akano Rido, el Gran Guerrero de las Sombras, y no caería derrotado por una simple mirada… por amenazadora que fuera._

– _Solo es cuestión de trabajo… – bajó la mirada, rindiéndose y dejando cerrado aquel tema._

– _Si… ya… – respondí escéptico y triunfal. – ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta de quién eres realmente, amigo cuadrúpedo? – sugerí desafiante una vez más poniendo de relieve su verdadera identidad: el perro fiel que seguía incansablemente a Nalya y que, curiosamente, lucía una cicatriz idéntica sobre su ojo izquierdo._

– _Touché, barbudo – admitió, cogiéndome por el hombro y bajando sin más. – En tal caso, no es de tu incumbencia._

_Casi al mismo tiempo que aquel hombre, Saitou Ray, según averiguaría muchos años después, se perdía por los abarrotados pasillos del Pabellón Femenino donde residían las alumnas de Sexto Curso, Nalya salió de su habitación ya preparada y se plantó frente a mí, preparada ya con su uniforme para afrontar la última prueba. _

– _Hey… ¿has visto al perro? Últimamente no sé dónde se mete… – preguntó preocupada._

– _Ehh… ¿tu perro? Está más ocupado de lo que debiera… – susurré divertido._

– _¿Cómo dices?_

– _Venga. ¡Vamos! – la increpé empujándola hacia la salida. – Llegamos tarde, como siempre. Por tu culpa._

_Afortunadamente no fuimos los últimos en llegar al lugar de la prueba. Los aspirantes que ya habían llegado, entre los que estaban nuestros compañeros de grupo, se arremolinaban en torno a un tablón situado frente al área donde se desarrollaría el examen y que se encargaba de recordar a los estudiante quiénes serían sus acompañantes en tan crucial empresa._

_Cuando ya faltaba poco para que los instructores dieran el pistoletazo de salida al examen, nos reunimos todos frente a la entrada del bosque donde se iba a llevar a cabo la prueba. No se veía a casi ninguno de los profesores de la Academia, lo que confirmaba aquellos rumores que habíamos oído la tarde anterior: no nos examinarían ellos sino una especie de "combinado" de oficiales de bajo rango y miembros de casas nobles._

_Como si fuéramos a entrar en la gran batalla final de nuestras vidas, Db nos reunió a todos en círculo para una arenga propia de un viejo general. Como siempre, Nalya prefirió quedarse al margen de aquella "pantomima", como seguro la consideraría, mientras los otros dos esperábamos atentamente las palabras de nuestro amigo._

– _Vamos a prometer que ninguno de nosotros se quedará atrás. Vamos a pasar el examen y mañana seremos oficialmente shinigamis – sentenció con voz profunda._

_Sonrientes, nerviosos, ilusionados esperamos a que nos dieran la señal para adentrarnos en el bosque donde se desarrollaría la primera parte de la prueba, algo que sucedió poco más tarde. Nos conjuramos una vez más y avanzamos hacia el interior del área._

_A medida que nos adentrábamos, vacíos de escaso poder trataban de cerrarnos el paso. Fuimos deshaciéndonos de ellos sin mayor dificultad, al menos al principio. En aquellos primeros instantes, todo parecía demasiado fácil, casi como si nos estuvieran regalando la graduación pero conforme íbamos avanzando nuestra andadura se iba haciendo más dura, más complicada. Cada vez nos atacaban más y más hollows, más y más fuertes._

_Ahora sí parecían tener sentido las palabras de Db, ahora sí era una verdadera batalla. Donde caía uno aparecían al menos dos más para cubrir el hueco que dejaban. Pronto estuvimos totalmente rodeados por aquellos monstruos de todas las formas y tamaños._

– _¡Dejadme éste a mí! – chilló Nalya cargando contra uno._

_Me aparté para dejarla pasar y me dirigí a apoyar a Aiolos, que estaba acorralado por dos vacíos de aspecto vagamente antropomórfico, aunque sus máscaras recordaran más bien a alguna clase de oso o de mono. El delegado del curso apenas podía moverse, pues cuando trataba de atacar a uno, el otro aprovechaba la oportunidad para arremeter contra él._

– _¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Monada! – llamé la atención de uno. – ¿Quieres jugar?_

_No sé si podría decir que el hollow estaba molesto por mis provocaciones, no sé si esos seres tienen esa clase de sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar como loco contra mí._

_Detuve el primer zarpazo con la vaina de la espada y rebané su otro brazo con un corte limpio con mi espada. La criatura se revolvió y de un manotazo me envió tres metros más allá y comenzó a perseguirme para seguir con aquel "divertido juego". Rechacé un nuevo ataque con la espada y me lo saqué de encima con una patada._

_Sin pensármelo dos veces, blandí por última vez la espada y la incrusté en la máscara tras esquivar dos manotazos desesperados de aquella bestia que trataba de defenderse con todo lo que podía. Tiré de la empuñadura para liberar la hoja de la presa y aterricé de nuevo en el suelo mientras a mi espalda se desvanecía mi rival._

_Un ruido sordo llamó entonces mi atención. El sonido se parecía a una explosión, pero no era eso exactamente, o sí. De una masa de vísceras antes perteneciente a un hollow, apareció de repente Nalya, cubierta por completo de babas, sangre y otros fluidos nada agradables y cuya procedencia prefería no conocer. Parecía más molesta aún que de costumbre así que decidí sacarla aún más de sus casillas. Ya sabéis: deporte nacional._

– _Para quitar esas manchas tendrás que restregar bien, ¿eh?_

_De todas formas, sólo yo trataba de tomarme aquella escena por su lado cómico. Db, que la había contemplado desde el principio, estaba alarmado y Nalya, aunque no lo reconocería nunca, tenía una cierta expresión de alivio que acompañaba a su sonrisa satisfecha por haber asesinado al vacío de aquella forma tan… llamativa._

– _¡Je! – me acerqué burlón. – Tenías que hacerlo también en el examen, ¿eh? Ya sabes, ir de sobrada como de costumbre – la acusé entre risas._

_La mirada de odio que me dirigió en aquel momento no tiene precio. Sí, es cierto, era el momento más importante de nuestras vidas hasta el momento. Al menos, era el más importante de la mía. En cuanto todo aquello terminase, seríamos shinigamis, ¿por qué no disfrutar todo lo que pudiéramos de aquella situación?_

– _Vaya… – se acercó Aiolos a felicitar a la cornuda. – Te has apuntado un buen tanto tú sola. _

_Todo iba bien hasta que nuestro delegado, uno de los héroes que habían conseguido la hazaña de que instalaran máquinas de café y refrescos procedentes del mundo mortal, cometió un error fatal: ponerle la mano sobre el hombro a la fémina del grupo, aún cubierta de aquella mezcla de fluidos desconocidos._

– _¡Dios! – protestó al contacto con aquellos líquidos viscosos al tiempo que sacudía su palma para librarse de ellos. – ¡Qué asco!  
_

– _Vaya, gracias – rió irónica la portadora de aquel escupitajo gigante._

_No pude contener una sonora carcajada al ver todo aquello. Por lo menos, ahora que nos habíamos librado de todos los hollows que nos habían cercado, nos sirvió a todos para descansar un poco, liberar un poco de tensión y prepararnos para afrontar el resto de la prueba._

– _Chicos… – nos propuso impaciente Nalya – ¿seguimos de caza?_

_Nos pusimos de nuevo en camino tras determinar la dirección en la que teníamos en movernos y no tardamos en vernos otra vez en la misma situación que antes. Pero esta vez eran aún más, y aún más poderosos. El caos en aquel campo de batalla era tal que perdimos de vista a Db mientras el resto del grupo peleábamos casi espalda contra espalda para deshacernos de las bestias._

– _Neeee, Dios del Viento… – dijo Nalya. – ¿Sabes dónde está el trabalenguas con patas? _

_El pobre Aiolos no había tenido el suficiente contacto aún con la archiconocida ironía de la mujer de hielo, famosa entre todos los académicos, como para poder leer sin problemas a través de sus palabras, así que tuve que servirle de traductor instantáneo para que pudiera descifrar lo que la cornuda quería decirle._

– _Se refiere a ti, Aiolos. Y… habla de Dbssdb – aclaré._

– _¡Ahhh! – exclamó al caer de la burra. – Joder, no hay quien entienda a las mujeres…_

– _Nalya es peor – expliqué mientras liquidaba a uno de los que tenía frente a mí. – ¡Te lo aseguro! _

– _Primero: no soy Eolo, ¡sino Aiolos! – estableció mientras combatía contra otro hollow. – Y segundo, se quedó atrás, debía hacer… ¡No se qué!_

– _¿A qué idiota se le ocurre eso? – protestó la cornuda. – ¡Volvamos!_

– _¡Ni hablar! – la detuve. – Db es mayorcito, se las sabrá arreglar por su cuenta. No olvides que él mismo fue el que dijo que ninguno se quedaría atrás y que acabaríamos juntos este examen._

– _¿Aiolos…? – se giró hacia él buscando su aprobación._

– _Ehh… Estoy con… – respondió meditabundo, seguramente pensando en si era demasiado arriesgado o no llevarle la contraria a Nalya – ¡Estoy con Rido! Además, volver sobre nuestros pasos nos retrasaría demasiado. Db volverá._

– _Bien… Dos contra uno, vosotros ganáis – aceptó resignada._

_A pesar de las reticencias de la cornuda seguimos avanzando entre aquel ejército de vacíos que, pese a todo, no nos plantearon excesivos problemas. Quizás habían sido más complicados en ese aspecto los exámenes finales de algunas asignaturas como Cuerpo a Cuerpo, pero aquello era sólo el primer plato, no debíamos confiarnos en exceso._

_Fue entonces cuando cambió todo, cuando se produjo el acontecimiento que marcaría para siempre nuestras vidas. De un lugar cercano, apenas unas decenas de metros al otro lado de una masa más o menos densa de árboles comenzamos a notar una energía, indudablemente de un estudiante, que estaba totalmente descontrolada y que podía poner en peligro la vida del emisor de seguir aumentando a aquella velocidad._

_No fuimos los únicos. Aquellas bestias ávidas de reiatsu, los hollows, también comenzaron a abandonar la zona donde nos encontrábamos nosotros para dirigirse a la inestable fuente de aquella energía. Dejando de lado el objetivo que nos traíamos entre manos y preocupado por si el compañero en peligro era realmente Db, el miembro que faltaba en el grupo… mi amigo, me lancé sin dudarlo a la caza de aquellos monstruos._

– _¡Nalya! ¡Cúbreme! _

– _Rido, ¿qué coño vas a…? _

_Con una mirada dejé bien claro que aquel no era el momento de protestar. Algo serio, demasiado importante, estaba pasando y no había lugar para discutir sobre la oportunidad de echar una mano a un compañero que se encontraba en dificultades. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo juntos como para que aquella simple mirada bastara._

– _¡Oh! ¡Está bien! – exclamó cargada de resignación. – ¡Aiolos! ¡Aparta!_

_Resignada a aceptar la enésima aventura con tintes de heroicidad de Akano Rido, Nalya se preparó para "obedecerme". Poniendo en práctica su mayor habilidad, el control del reiatsu, Nalya comenzó a acumular más y más energía en sus cuernos dispuesta a exterminar todo lo que se pusiese en su camino cuando la liberase._

– _¡Apártate! – le grité a Aiolos._

– _Ahora, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado mientras se ponía a cubierto._

_En cuanto se quitó del camino, mi amiga envió toda la energía a sus manos y, como si de un cañón se tratase, disparó una monumental bala azul que fue aniquilando todos los vacíos que se encontró en su camino frenético a través del bosque._

_Sin dilación, me situé en la estela de la bola y corrí sin escatimar en fuerzas hacia aquella fuente de energía que parecía a punto de estallar. Cuando la técnica de Nalya se desvaneció, divisé un pequeño claro en el que un académico, que afortunadamente no era Db, se debatía por controlar lo que parecía una espada liberada y fuera de control._

_No era alguien con el que tuviera mucho contacto. Ni siquiera me resultó fácil recordar su nombre, Yonas, en un primer momento. Era el típico que siempre pasaba desapercibido, que no llamaba la atención: callado, tímido… Pero todo eso daba igual ahora. Estaba en problemas, su espada temblaba y brillaba mientras emitía más y más energía. Era un blanco fácil para los hollows, una presa jugosa, y podía costarle la vida. ¿Qué hacía allí parado?_

– _¡Yonas! – le llamé._

_Me miró entonces asustado. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Era como si tratase de decirme algo, pero sólo acertaba a balbucear sílabas inconexas que se perdían en el ambiente antes de que llegasen a formar frases con algún sentido._

– _Hadou 42 – escuché una voz siseante entre los árboles. – Silver Sword Leaves._

_Definitivamente, aquello no era normal. Alguien acababa de pronunciar la invocación de un Kidou de nivel medio desde lo oculto, como un cobarde que no quería dar la cara. Instintivamente, me lancé hacia Yonas y tomé entre mis manos la empuñadura de su arma para tratar de ayudarle a "domarla" y apartarnos del efecto de aquel arte demoníaca que no tardaría en materializarse._

_Quizás fue un error, no lo sé, pero en aquel momento no se me ocurrió otra forma de reaccionar. Lo cierto es que, como por arte de magia, la hoja de la espada se resquebrajó y se convirtió en un centenar de cuchillas plateadas afiladas._

– _¡¿Qué está pasando?! – murmuré nervioso – ¡Ese no era el efecto del Kidou!_

– _¡Cuidado!_

_Aquella fue la primera y la última palabra que escuché de boca de mi involuntario compañero de desventura en aquel día. No pude reaccionar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, aquella masa informe de cuchillas ya me había traspasado todo el cuerpo. Una nueva arremetida por la espalda terminó por derrotarme._

_Sin fuerzas, vomitando sangre, con la vista borrosa y la piel teñida de carmesí, caí rendido de rodillas con la mirada fija al frente. No podía mover un músculo más. Perdí en cierto modo la noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Sí, oía a Yonas gritar nervioso y desesperado. Sí, escuché el grito desesperado de Nalya. Pero todo estaba demasiado lejos. Todo pertenecía ya como a otro mundo…_

_Todo menos aquellos ojos blancuzcos, aquella mirada vacía pero cargada de odio y placer que alguien, posiblemente mi verdugo, me dirigía desde detrás de la maleza que ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo. No, nunca olvidaría aquella mirada._

_Como proyectadas sobre aquellas blancas pantallas, vi romperse todos mis sueños. No saldría de aquella y lo sabía. Ya no sería nunca más shinigami. Ya no vestiría el ansiado uniforme negro. Ya no podría limpiar nunca el nombre de mi abuelo, el legendario Capitán Akano Kumaru._

_Todo se desvanecía poco a poco. Con el paso de los segundos, todo se iba haciendo más irreal, más lejano. Casi no me di cuenta cuando, llorando a lágrima viva, Nalya me cogió entre sus brazos y trató de taponar mis heridas mientras no llegaba un equipo médico. Pero vi su cara, vi sus ojos llorosos y me alegré de tener alguien como ella siempre al lado, en las cosas buenas y en las cosas malas._

_No quería verla así. Quería verla sonreír o enfurruñarse, pero no podía soportar verla llorar, ni aunque fuera por mí. No podía soportarlo pero en aquella situación parecía inevitable. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, sobreponiéndome a todo lo que estaba pasando, quise tranquilizarla._

– _Hey… No estoy tan mal, ¿no? – tosí._

– _No digas eso – me contestó. – Te pondrás bien. ¡Ya lo verás!  
_

_Entre aquellos tosidos, entre aquella sangre que no dejaba de brotar, sólo una cosa parecía ya tener algo de realidad: aquellos ojos blanquecinos que me observaban morbosos desde su escondite, contemplando con placer cómo me debatía por vivir, por poder levantarme y seguir luchando. Aquellos malditos ojos fueron lo último que vi antes de perder la consciencia._

Aquellos eran los mismos ojos que me miraban ahora desafiantes, con esa misma expresión de repugnante placer por el combate que contrastaba con la frialdad que había demostrado el día en que habían asesinado a mi abuelo. Aquel hombre me observaba como un lobo a punto de devorar a su presa, sabedor de su superioridad y confiado en su victoria.

Eran demasiados los sentimientos que se apelotonaban en mi cabeza: rabia, dolor, sed de venganza… Pero no en el mismo grado que cuando Eliaz casi fallece en mis brazos; ni siquiera eran comparables a estos los sentimientos que me habían invadido cuando Setsuna asesinó a Nalya frente a mí durante mi estancia en aquella otra realidad.

No. Esto era todavía peor. Tanto que todo en aquel momento me molestaba: la brisa que se levantaba sobre el jardín, el peso de mi espada, de mi ropa… Todo. Pero eran sólo minucias comparadas con el peso que había comenzado a sentir sobre mis hombros. Aquel hombre, aquel gigante que se erguía confiado frente a mí había sido mi asesino, uno de los asesinos de mi abuelo, el culpable de que la vida de Yonas se hubiera convertido en una absoluta pesadilla… y ahora, en pocos segundos, había vuelto a revivirlo.

– _¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera misión, Ikkyuu?_

– _Cómo no iba a acordarme – susurró el otro. – Pocas personas he conocido como Akano Rido a las que haya que asesinar dos veces._

– _Me parece que vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro – se rió Li._

Fugazmente pasaban ante mí mil y una imágenes, mil y una torturas que infligirle a aquel sádico asesino. Tenía sed de sangre, de su sangre, como nunca había tenido. Sabía que aquella batalla era crucial, no sólo en la eterna guerra contra Nadie, sino como punto final de aquella historia común que ambos teníamos y que tantas desgracias me había conllevado. Uno de los dos caería… y no tenía pensado ser yo.

Me despojé violentamente de la parte superior del uniforme, dejando mi torso al aire. Como si con él hubiera arrojado todos mis sentimientos, de repente, todo a mi alrededor se calmó. No sentía nada, no pensaba en nada. Sabía perfectamente qué debía hacer.

– ¿Pretendes intimidarme luchando medio desnudo?

En lugar de responderle, me desplacé rápidamente hacia su espalda mientras le regalaba un zarpazo en el pecho que consiguió evitar con su brazo. Con una sonrisa confiada, contraatacó inmediatamente con una patada que detuve con mis brazos, enviándole al suelo. Lancé mi espada hacia él, que rodó a la derecha para esquivarlo mientras se levantaba y recuperaba de nuevo la posición de guardia.

La sucesión de golpes se repetía una y otra vez sin que ninguno llevara claramente la iniciativa. Era una pelea igualada y sólo el que consiguiera realizar el movimiento determinante en el momento oportuno lograría salir vencedor de allí.

– Bakudou 9. ¡Geki!

Las cintas rojizas comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo y, aunque no eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para detenerle completamente, ralentizaron temporalmente sus movimientos, lo suficiente como para que yo fuera capaz de ejecutar otra técnica.

– Hadou 4. Byakurai.

El albo rayo impactó directamente en su brazo izquierdo, atravesándolo. Había conseguido inutilizarlo, aunque no parecía servir de nada. Seguía moviéndose igual de rápido que anteriormente y parecía como si no sintiera ninguna clase de dolor, como si aquella sangrante herida no hubiera supuesto más que una picadura de un insecto.

– Resuena en los cielos. Estremece la tierra – recité. – ¡Balmung!

Justo cuando terminó de materializarse la maza en mi mano izquierda, cargué con ella hacia el pecho de Ikkyuu, que evitó el golpe con un salto que lo llevó varios metros en el aire. Traté de interceptarlo en su caída con el flamberge, pero supo evitar el golpe apoyándose en la hoja para impulsarse unos metros más allá.

– Interesante – murmuró con una sonrisa sádica. – Muy interesante…

Se despojó de aquella especie de hábito y dejó ver aquella armadura plateada que cubría un cuerpo esquelético y medio deforme. Su brazo izquierdo había dejado de sangrar, al menos tan profusamente como en un primer momento, y, utilizando lo que parecía el mismo hechizo que su compañero había convocado para liberar su espada de la gélida presa con la que Kyo la había capturado, cauterizó la herida y me sonrió una vez más, con aquella mirada casi lasciva.

Desenfundó de nuevo su espada, que había confinado a su vaina tras el primer intercambio de estocadas en la habitación y, con mucho mimo, la posó, con la empuñadura señalando directamente hacia el cielo, sobre su pecho, como si estuviera abrazando a la mujer que amaba.

– Domina, – susurró en una voz cálida – ¡Magneto!

La espada brilló con una luz cegadora que inundó toda el área donde nos encontrábamos. Instintivamente, me puse en guardia mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en mis otros sentidos para evitar cualquier golpe que me pudiera asestar en aquel momento de deficiencia visual. Pero parecía que Ikkyuu quería jugar limpio y cuando aquella claridad se disipó y todo volvió a la normalidad, seguía inmóvil frente en el mismo lugar.

Él también estaba con los ojos cerrados, los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas, hacia el frente, como si estuviera acumulando energía para su próximo ataque. Estaba decidido a no dejarle la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica, así que me lancé contra él y golpeé su pecho con la maza.

O eso creía. Cuando me di cuenta, mi enemigo no era más que una ilusión y todos los objetos metálicos de mi alrededor comenzaron a volverse locos… como aquella vez había pasado con la espada de Yonas.

– Ahora lo comprendes todo – se rió con aquella siseante voz oculto entre los árboles. – ¿verdad?

Me giré sobre mí mismo para tratar de localizarle, pero mi búsqueda resultó infructuosa. Sin embargo, en sus palabras había algo que me dio una idea para tratar de sobreponerme a aquella situación. Al igual que el día del fatídico examen, al igual que todos los objetos de metal que había cerca, comencé a agitar nervioso a Balmung, fingiendo que estaba sometida también al control de la técnica que estaba utilizando mi enemigo.

Al igual que Yonas, decidí quedarme quieto, esperando qué era lo que fuese a pasar. Dejándole creer que verdaderamente había caído en sus redes, haciendo que pensase que había ganado. Quizá así pudiera cogerle desprevenido, en lugar de tener que jugar al escondite contra él.

Era un truco muy burdo y seguramente no serviría de nada, pero… ¿y si funcionaba? Debido al pequeño campo eléctrico que emitía mi zampakutou cuando estaba liberada, no se había visto afectada por lo que parecía un campo magnético provocado por el arma de mi rival. Pero eso Ikkyuu no tenía por qué saberlo.

– Hadou 42 – escuché. – Silver Sword Leaves.

Con aquella maniobra, Ikkyuu demostró lo confiado que estaba con su victoria. No le bastaba con derrotarme, no. Quería asesinarme de la misma forma que la otra vez, empleando exactamente la misma técnica. Poco a poco, accionados por la invocación del Kidou las hojas de los árboles se iban desprendiendo mágicamente de sus ramas y agrupándose, ya transformadas en letales cuchillas, en una nube metálica que me miraba desafiante.

Casi podía imaginarme la cara de satisfacción de Ikkyuu pensando que había caído en su trampa, sea cual fuere. Lo que no parecía saber mi oponente era que la situación era totalmente la contraria. O eso esperaba. ¿Le había acaso sobreestimado o es que ahora le estaba subestimando? En aquella situación, la respuesta a aquella pregunta no parecía que fuera a tardar así que en previsión de lo que pudiera pasar, decidí incrementar la intensidad del campo eléctrico a mi alrededor del mismo modo que hacía cuando Eliaz y yo poníamos en práctica la Luna de Devastación. Si aquellas cuchillas entraban en el interior de mi campo, podría manejarlos a mi antojo, como los fragmentos de Shinentenshi durante la ejecución de la técnica.

Al menos esa era la teoría. Ahora me enfrentaba al resultado de un Kidou controlado por un feroz rival y no a las inertes esquirlas de la espada de mi enemigo. ¿Podría con él? ¿Realmente funcionaría mi técnica? Si no lo hacía, estaba perdido a su merced. Gracias al cielo aún podía moverme…

Pero no. No había tiempo para dudas. Podría con él. De una forma u otra lo conseguiría. En cualquier caso, decidí que era casi mejor dejarle confiarse un poco más y permitir que algunas de esas hojas me alcanzaran, tratando de hacerle salir de su escondite.

Pronto, las hojas comenzaron a volar disparadas hacia mí. Dado el gran número de las que había y la velocidad que llevaban, podría ser un golpe fatal, pero en cuanto entraron en el campo, conseguí desviarlas lo suficiente como para que sólo me arañaran los brazos y las piernas y "de paso" se rozaran con la hoja electrificada de Balmung.

Como si viviera en una continua racha de suerte, mi maniobra dio el resultado esperado. ¿Es que la dama fortuna había decidido sonreírme en aquel choque definitivo? ¿Es que el destino se había puesto al fin de mi parte? Ikkyuu, el mismo que una década atrás, junto a la cabaña del abuelo, se había mostrado frío y calculador en nuestro primer encuentro "cara a cara", pareció de entro los árboles con esa misma sonrisa sádica que llevaba luciendo durante todo el combate.

Se relamía de gusto al verme indefenso, sometido casi a su voluntad y con ese mismo gesto se acercó a mí, que seguía fingiendo estar totalmente paralizado mientras aquellas hojas me rodeaban como un depredador que acorrala a su presa antes del envite final.

– ¿Sabes? – me dijo. – Tu compañero Yonas no era tonto… pero eso ya lo sabías. Cualquier persona en su situación hubiera huido, o hubiera sido capaz de solventar esa situación… pero no quise darle esa oportunidad.

Su tono era tranquilo, saboreando cada palabra, deleitándose, gustándose, como si estuviera pronunciando un gran discurso frente a una asamblea de elegidos. Seguía con los ojos clavados en mí, con una mirada burlona y despreciadora, aunque esporádicamente desviaba su vista hacia los árboles para enfatizar sus expresiones.

– No puedes moverte, ¿verdad? – sonreía. – Es cosa de mi pequeño amigo, paraliza todo lo metálico que cae dentro de su rango… Incluido los metales que llevas en la sangre. Curioso, ¿verdad? Así que no trates de resistirte, estás completamente sometido a mí.

» Te contaré una pequeña historia – continuó. – Era la primera misión importante para Li, para Rikiya y para mí… ¡Asesinar al heredero del mismísimo Kumaru! Un gran honor… aunque sólo fuera un académico.

» Desde el principio caísteis en nuestra trampa como ratones en una ratonera. Fue coser y cantar, como cortar mantequilla. Encontramos a un pardillo…

– ¡No oses mentarle!

– ¡Vaya! – rezongó burlón. – Aún tienes fuerzas para quejarte… Pero tranquilo, no tardaré mucho. Dentro de poco podrás ir a reunirte con tu querido abuelo…

Parecía que sabía dónde hacerme daño. Me había sacado de mis casillas, pero traté de mantener la calma todo lo posible para evitar cualquier cosa que delatara que no todo iba tan "sobre ruedas" como él parecía pensar.

– Pero antes quiero terminar de contarte esto – resopló. – Como decía, encontramos un pardillo que se había perdido. Un cebo perfecto. Y vosotros caísteis de bruces en nuestra idea. Rikiya preparó el escenario, Li puso los hollows y… plan completado.

» Sí, los hollows – repitió ante mi cara de incomprensión. – Ese es su poder, puede apropiarse de los cuerpos que… La verdad. No debería decirte esto, pero vas a morir, ¿no? Es capaz de tomar el control de otros cuerpos mientras usa la liberación de su espada. De hecho…

» No, eso me lo guardo como sorpresa – se sonrió. – Sería poco cortés por mi parte privar a quien quiera que venga a vengarte de algo tan interesante como eso. ¿Será tu amiga la cornuda? ¿Será el traidor de tu amigo? Dudo que alguien se acuerde de ti cuando desaparezcas. Pero no te preocupes, tendrás el honor de haber sido asesinado dos veces.

– Serás…

– ¿No quieres escuchar el fin de mi cuento? ¡Qué descortes! – sobreactuaba. – De todas formas tampoco puedes elegir. Es duro, ¿verdad? Así que ponte cómodo, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy acabando, como tu vida. Irónico, ¿verdad?

» Fue una auténtica obra de arte. Li os cortó el paso en el momento preciso. He de reconocer que os desenvolvisteis muy bien con esos hollows, por cierto – concedió. – Y después… ¡Ah! ¡Pura belleza! Detuve a tu amigo y Rikiya os hizo creer a todos que su reiatsu estaba fuera de control. Y ya después…

» Pura inspiración. Supongo que alguien como tú conoce cómo era la espada del Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Lo dicen los libros – apuntó, encogiéndose de hombros. – La verdad, creo que nos quedó bastante logrado. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Escupí a sus pies, haciéndole ver que no iba a entrar en su juego. Ante aquella respuesta, Ikkyuu profirió una más que sonora carcajada que resonó en todos los alrededores. El juego tocaba a su fin y era ya el momento de mover ficha.

– Prepárate para morir, Akano Rido – sentenció, recuperando la compostura. – Desde hoy sólo serás un pedazo insignificante de la historia.

A una orden suya, las cuchillas se alinearon en forma de una lanza que apuntaba directamente a mi pecho. Quería que eso terminase allí, pero yo seguía guardando mi as en la manga. Sin dudarlo, activé de nuevo el campo y revertí su técnica. Aquella gran flecha ya no me apuntaba a mí, si no a su creador, que la miraba asustado y confuso.

Pero no quise darle tiempo a reaccionar. Las hojas electrificadas bailaban en el aire, sedientas de sangre, y me dispuse a calmarlas. Sin pensarlo más, disparé el proyectil directamente contra él y le atravesé el pecho, impulsándolo hacia los árboles.

Cuando el Kidou se desvaneció, Sakama Ikkyuu luchaba en vano por seguir respirando. Su cuerpo, marcado por las heridas de nuestra lucha anterior yacía apoyado contra el tronco mientras de su costado derecho brotaba, como de un manantial de agua, el vital carmesí. La historia se había repetido, pero esta vez las tablas se habían dado la vuelta.

– _¡¿Qué?! ¿Que no pensáis hacer nada por él? _

_Las palabras de Nalya me devolvieron bruscamente de nuevo a la realidad. Estaba ya en las instalaciones médicas de la Cuarta División, pero los médicos eran conscientes de que nada podían hacer ya más que paliar el dolor. Mi amiga no parecía querer tolerar aquello y acusaba a los sanitarios de negligencia a voz en grito, como siempre._

– _Lo siento – se excusaba el impotente doctor._

_El cuerpo me ardía, pero el dolor había cesado. Me fallaban las fuerzas mientras veía como mi mejor amiga, la única que había estado siempre ahí, iba y venía tratando de obligar a alguien a que me pusiera bien. Parecía que no quisiera resignarse a la pérdida, aceptar que aquel era el destino de los shinigamis y que yo lo había cumplido antes de tiempo._

_Era tal su nerviosismo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había despertado. Lo sabía. Era el momento de la despedida, de abandonar aquel mundo con las manos vacías, con la satisfacción de haber dado mi vida protegiendo a un compañero, daba igual quién fuera. Me saqué la mascarilla que me suministraba oxígeno y estiré mi brazo hacia ella._

– _Nalya… – la llamé. – Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad? _

_Parecía como si me hubieran puesto un peso enorme en el pecho. Apenas podía respirar pero quería… no, mejor dicho, necesitaba dedicar mi último aliento a despedirme de ella. Se lo merecía por ser el mayor apoyo que había tenido y tendría nunca._

– _Rido, no digas eso – contestó, tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada. – Ni que te fueras a morir, ¿eh? _

_Volví a toser como respuesta a aquella broma. No tenía fuerzas para reírme, sólo podía sonreír y eso fue lo que hice, pero el efecto de los calmantes se desvanecía, o quizás es que no eran suficientes y el dolor comenzó a ser más y más insoportable. _

– _No seas cabezona…– le dije entre quejidos ahogados. _

– _¡No! – exclamó sin querer aceptar la realidad – Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. No me dejes. ¡Por favor! _

_Lloraba desconsolada con su cabeza en mi pecho y mis manos entre las suyas. Sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre el pijama del hospital, mezcladas con el polvo que embadurnaba su cara tras el combate, como queriendo devolverme la vida con ellas._

– _Eh, Nalya… – dije una vez más, invirtiendo mi último aliento. _– _Gracias…_

_Quizás algún día nos volviésemos a ver, en este mundo o en otro. Quizás algún día podría realizar para siempre mi sueño. Quizás algún día podría terminar de decirle tantas cosas como quería decirle en aquel momento, pero ya no había tiempo para más… Mi tiempo allí había llegado a su fin._

– ¿Sabes qué? – le dije mientras me acercaba a él. – La historia la escriben los vencedores y… esta vez me toca a mí.

Al fin todo iba a acabar. Éste era la última parada. Al menos lo sería para Ikkyuu, no necesariamente para Nadie. ¿Quién sabría cuándo acabaría todo? Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo único que existía en aquel momento era ese sentimiento de misión cumplida que comenzaba a invadirme. Lo había conseguido, había cerrado aquella página tan funesta de mi vida y ahora todo quedaba atrás.

– Adiós, Sakama Ikkyuu.

Sellé de nuevo a Balmung y, alzándola con mis dos manos, decapité a mi enemigo que, aún en aquella situación, me miraba con aquellos ojos desafiantes, fríos y blancuzcos. Como un académico, con una simple hoja, la misma que había blandido durante aquel examen, como si fuera aquel yo que había muerto una vez el que lo hiciera.

El hueco sonido de su cabeza cayendo al suelo indicó que ya todo había terminado, y al compás de un gran grito de rabia dejé escaparse todos los sentimientos que se habían enquistado en mi corazón durante tanto y tanto tiempo. Al fin Yonas y el abuelo habían sido vengados.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que aunque aquella había sido mi gran batalla todavía quedaba mucho por luchar. Sakama Ikkyuu no era Nadie, sólo un soldado y no me retiraría ahora de aquella guerra. Sólo esperaba que aquella tarde supusiera un gran punto de inflexión en nuestra campaña contra ellos.


	64. Lamerse las heridas

– ¡No seas crío! ¡Te dejaremos aquí si no te levantas!

Caminando despacio para recuperar el resuello perdido en el combate con Ikkyuu, me acerqué al lugar donde Nalya y Kyo habían mantenido su combate. No estaba muy lejos, pero los setos del jardín ocultaban en su mayor parte aquella parcela en la que se encontraban mis compañeros. Cuando los crucé, descubrí a quién le gritaba mi compañera: Kyo yacía herido de muerte a sus pies.

Pero Nalya parecía no darse cuenta o no querer darse cuenta de ello y se iba, medio indignada por lo que ella consideraba una broma, hacia el interior de la casa. Seguía empeñada se trataba de una broma pesada de su maestro y el hecho de que ninguno más allí creyera eso no parecía disuadirla de aquella idea

– ¡Chicos! No le sigáis el juego, será peor – nos advirtió.

– No, Nalya… Creo… Creo que deberías venir – repuse

Ella se dio la vuelta y regresó, no muy de acuerdo con aquello, hacia el lugar donde estábamos todos los demás, rodeando el cuerpo del antiguo teniente. Aún a pesar de la evidencia no quería aceptar la muerte de Kyo y se escudaba en aquella concepción totalmente irreal de la broma. Ni nuestros rostros compungidos ni nuestro silencio ni la gran herida que atravesaba su pecho bastaban para romper aquella estúpida barrera que se había autoimpuesto, quizás ya involuntariamente.

– ¡¡Kyo!! ¿No te das cuenta que haces el ridículo?

Quizá fue entonces cuando ella notó que aquella última barrera era realmente una fina pared de papel, cuando se le cayeron las escamas de los ojos y vio que aquello no era una broma, que su maestro, el padre de su hijo, el hombre al que ella amaba estaba abandonándola… y que esta vez era para siempre. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Quería abrazarla, consolarla, besarla, hacerle saber que estaba allí para todo lo que necesitase. Pero sabía de sobra que aquello no serviría para nada. Yo también había perdido una vez a la persona que amaba: a ella. Conocía a la perfección aquella sensación y verla vivir aquello fue como estar de nuevo frente aquel cuerpo crucificado, con mi espada empapada en la sangre de Setsuna y el cuerpo inerte de mi esposa entre mis brazos.

El recuerdo de aquel fatídico día que, afortunadamente, por así decirlo, nunca había llegado a suceder en la realidad se sumó al dolor que me producía ver a Nalya destrozada de aquella forma y no pude evitar que unas tímidas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos y se escurrieran caprichosas por mis mejillas hasta mi barba.

– Vosotros… – balbuceó. – Acompañadle a casa, está demasiado cansado como para poder llegar solo. Yo… iré al Cuartel… Sí, – se repitió, como si quisiera afianzarse en su decisión – iré a dar señales de vida.

– Nalya, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté.

– ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? – me contestó evasiva.

Me rodeó y se dirigió hacia la salida de la mansión. Me apresuré a seguirla y le corté el paso. Sabía que sería mejor dejarla tranquila en aquel momento, pero me sentí de alguna forma obligado a ello. La cogí por los brazos y ella se soltó con un gesto violento.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? – repetí.

– ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – gritó.

– ¡¡Escúchame!! – la volví a coger tratando de imponerme ante aquel gesto rebelde y hacerla por fin entrar en razón. – Kyo está…

– ¡¡No lo digas!! No te atrevas – me detuvo.

En su mirada sólo había odio y rabia, no había lugar en aquel momento para la lógica o la tranquilidad. Nalya comenzaba a luchar en aquel momento contra sus demonios y, como siempre, prefería hacerlo sola. Sí, siempre la habían conocido como la mujer de hielo pero… Cuando aquella máscara de frialdad e indiferencia se rompían aparecía ella, la verdadera Nalya, un cúmulo confuso, caótico y en ebullición de sentimientos que ella misma trataba de mantener controlados bajo aquella falsa apariencia de control.

Mi madre se había encargado de enviar un mensaje al Sereitei con el objeto de que enviaran rápidamente un equipo de apoyo médico para tratar de evitar lo que parecía ya decidido por la Dama Fortuna. Fueron ellos los que se encargaron de transportar el cadáver del antiguo Teniente que nunca había querido ser Capitán, incluso cuando tuvo la opción de serlo, hasta la ciudadela blanca donde sería sepultado, en el Panteón de los Héroes de la Novena División, junto a tantos y tantos compañeros caídos.

Pero, como suponía, Nalya no estaba allí. No había regresado al Cuartel, sino que había decidido retirarse durante algún tiempo. De alguna forma, parecía que Henkara también lo sabía y decidió acelerar el proceso y dar sepultura al viejo shinigami la mañana siguiente, con la única presencia de los oficiales de la División, mi familia y algún que otro shinigami. Ni siquiera su muerte se haría pública hasta mucho después.

Desde luego, aquello no respondía para nada a lo que Nakajima Kyo merecía. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un héroe, uno de los más grandes shinigamis de una generación dorada que tuvo el gran "encargo" de suceder a todos aquellos legendarios capitanes. Había servido con lealtad, honor y brillantez al Gotei 13 durante siglos y, a pesar de haber sido acusado injustamente, nunca se había rebelado y había aceptado su condena.

Para nada se merecía aquel secretismo y aquellas prisas. Su maestro, mi maestro, había tenido un gran funeral, digno de una leyenda como él. Los méritos de Kyo, aunque inferiores, exigían que se le rindiera un homenaje similar. Sin embargo, la discreción con la que había querido pasar los últimos años de su vida parecía más acorde con aquella ceremonia que había preparado la Capitana.

En cierto modo, seguro que lo hizo pensando en la persona que peor lo iba a pasar. Nalya no había vuelto, es cierto, y lo más probable es que nunca hubiera aceptado sumarse al funeral y mostrar así el dolor que le estaba rasgando el alma en pedazos en una suerte de "humillación pública", como seguro lo consideraría.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la espada? – murmuré al final. – Debería ir a la Cám…

– No puede – sentenció la Capitana antes de que terminara. – Nakajima Kyo nunca llegó a ser Capitán, luego ese privilegio…

– Pero el objeto de la Cámara es evitar que…

– Tranquilo – me sonrió. – Dispón de ella. Seguro que lo haces bien.

Tomé entre mis manos a Hakuryuu, la espada del Teniente, que no había dejado de llorar desde el día de la muerte de su portador. Al igual que una década atrás, con la muerte de mi abuelo, aquel llanto suponía algo magnífico y hermoso y me sentí dichoso de poder haber contemplado aquel espectáculo una vez más, aún a pesar de las funestas circunstancias.

Sin embargo, la vida debía continuar y había demasiadas cosas de las que hacerse cargo. Guardé bien la espada en mi habitación mientras decidía qué hacer con ella y, tratando de mantener la calma y las apariencias, regresé a la Academia para afrontar el reto que aún me esperaba allí. Cuando crucé las puertas de la institución, la recepcionista me asaltó con un montón de mensajes "que debía atender urgentemente".

Les eché un vistazo por encima y de entre todos ellos me quedé con uno en la mano y los demás los guardé en la pequeña cartera que siempre me acompañaba. Se lo tendí de nuevo a la chica, que me miraba sin entender.

– Respóndale cuanto antes – le indiqué. – Dígale que le espero en mi despacho.

– De acuerdo, Señor.

– Y confirme mi asistencia al funeral de Yvan, por favor.

– Sí, Señor.

– Y deja de llamarme "Señor" – le indiqué con una sonrisa mientras me alejaba.

Con paso tranquilo me dirigí a mi despacho. Por los pasillos, algunos estudiantes me miraban con cierta extrañeza. La muerte de Deiss nos había cogido a todos por sorpresa y nadie sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella cadena de acontecimientos. Cuando crucé la puerta del Departamento, una figura con capa blanca me esperaba, pero no reconocía al Capitán que se escondía debajo de ella.

– Disculpe…

– Buenos días, Rido – se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Josuke! – exclamé sorprendido. – No sabía que…

– El Capitán Rayven ha desaparecido, así que… – explicó.

– Pues… Enhorabuena – le sonreí.

– Gracias, pero no era eso de lo que quería hablarte – respondió.

– ¿Entonces?

– Como sabes, Deiss coordinaba conmigo los grupos de prácticas y…

– Lo sé – repliqué. – Os tuve que sufrir de tutores, ¿recuerdas?

– Más bien te tuvimos que sufrir a ti, Gran Guerrero de las Sombras – se burló. – La cuestión es que con mi nombramiento y la muerte de Yvan…

– No puedo hacerme cargo – rechacé su propuesta antes de oírla. – Yo…

– Si es por lo de la Dirección del Departamento, no deberías preocuparte.

– No es sólo eso – repuse. – Además de esto soy el líder de inteligencia y tácticas en mi División, el representante oficial de la Casa Akano en el Sereitei y estoy encargado del caso Nadie. No puedo asumir más responsabilidades.

– Como quieras – aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Podrías seguir al mando – le propuse. – Y… ¿por qué no se lo propones a Data?

– Se rumorea que también lo va a dejar.

– ¡¿Data?!

– Desde lo de Yutaru…

– Cierto – me desplomé sobre el sillón. – También está Xelloss. Además conoce el programa a la perfección.

– Buena idea, aunque preferiría que fueras tú…

En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con el reciente Capitán. Le invité a pasar y en el despacho apareció, en respuesta al aviso que minutos antes le había enviado a través de la recepcionista, Bone.

– Buenos días – saludó.

– Buenos días – correspondí, a la vez que le invitaba a tomar asiento. – Capitán Nakatoni, si nos disculpa…

– Sí, no te preocupes – dijo mientras se levantaba. – Pensaré en eso que me has dicho. Nos vemos mañana en el funeral.

– Por supuesto.

– Enhorabuena, maestro – le estrechó la mano Head en cuanto se cruzó con él.

– Te lo diré sin rodeos – comencé en cuanto estuvimos solos. – Quiero que seas mi nuevo profesor.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Hace tiempo que lo necesitamos, – aclaré – pero Deiss era un poco reticente a nuevas contrataciones. ¿Te interesa?

– Pues… ¡Pues sí! – aceptó visiblemente emocionado.

– Bien… – sonreí. – Te asignaré a la sección de Asuntos Mortales, que es donde más cómodo estarás y… Empiezas la semana que viene.

– ¿No hay clase mañana?

– No – negué. – El Departamento está de luto hasta la semana que viene. Se han suspendido las clases.

– Entiendo.

– También me gustaría que fueras mi Subdirector, pero eso lo trataremos más adelante. Ahora... tengo que volver urgentemente al Cuartel.

– ¿Ha pasado algo?

– Nadie ha atacado a mi familia y…

– ¡¿En serio?! – reaccionó. – ¿Por qué no avisaste?

– No hubo tiempo. Sólo pude llevarme a Nalya – expliqué. – Órdenes directas de la Capitana.

– ¿Y ha pasado algo grave? ¿Heridos? – preguntó en voz sombría. – ¿Bajas?

– Ha muerto Kyo – expliqué sin ambages. – Kyo padre, no el pequeñín – aclaré ante su estupefacción.

– ¿Pero cómo?

– Preferiría no hablar de ello ahora.

– Está bien – se resignó.

– No se lo digas a nadie – le advertí. – Preferimos mantener el secreto por ahora.

– Tranquilo. No te preocupes.

Antes de regresar al Cuartel, me desvié momentáneamente hacia el pabellón femenino de primer curso. Como esperaba, me encontré allí con Ari y le expliqué todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas para que estuviera tranquila. Me entretuve allí cerca de una hora, poniéndola al día de todo lo que había sucedido para que no le extrañara nada y me puse de nuevo en marcha.

Como siempre que su madre estaba ausente en alguna misión, me hice cargo del pequeño Kyo. En cierto modo, atender al pequeño me servía de vía de escape, como si en realidad estuviera cuidando de su madre. Trataba de hacerle ver al nuevo huérfano que todo seguía igual, que no había pasado nada, pero sabía que algo se olía. Aún así, no lo mostraba demasiado al exterior.

– ¿Ya le estás dando clases a mi hijo?

La voz de Nalya, rota y desgarrada, me abroncó desde la puerta de mi habitación, donde estaba contándole a su hijo la historia de su difunto padre. En cuanto la vi, solté al niño, que se encontraba en mi regazo escuchando, y le dejé ir a abrazar a su madre, algo que hizo como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver en toda su vida.

– ¿Dónde estuviste, mamá?

Aquella pregunta cogió por sorpresa a su destinataria, que parecía no saber qué contestarle a su hijo. Seguramente se estaba debatiendo entre la verdad y una rebuscada mentira, así que decidí sacarla del apuro y envié al pequeño a la cocina para que averiguara qué había de cenar. Me costó convencerle, pero la intervención de su madre fue decisiva para que el niño obedeciera.

Cuando el niño "salió de escena", Nalya cerró incomprensiblemente la puerta, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Me miró en silencio durante unos instantes antes de acercarse rápidamente a mí para que la acogiera en un cálido abrazo. Quería que descansase en mi pecho, que se desahogase. Sabía que era a lo máximo que podía aspirar, a ser el apoyo cuando lo necesitaba. Y en aquel momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

– ¿Te… te encuentras bien? – me interesé una vez más por ella.

– ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – contestó como si no pasase nada.

– Estás abrazándome – dije con naturalidad.

Conseguí por un momento hacerle sonreír, y aquella mueca de sus labios consiguió que todo su rostro se iluminara y recuperara la belleza que le pertenecía, aún debajo de los innumerables regueros que habían dejado las lágrimas y el polvo del último combate. Fue entonces cuando pasó algo ciertamente extraordinario: Nalya me besó.

Sí. Era aquello lo que había deseado durante años, pero algo no encajaba. Lo sabía, sabía que no era a mí a quien besaba si no que trataba de aferrarse a los últimos recuerdos de Kyo. No puedo decir por qué lo sabía, pero era así. Un poco decepcionado, pero comprendiéndola en cierto modo, traté de separarla de mí.

Su reacción fue como la de su hijo cuando lo pillaban en alguna travesura. Trataba de escapar de allí, a pesar de que en aquel momento parecía no poder su cuerpo de los nervios. Su mirada recorría intranquila la habitación, buscando una salida que no encontraba y su rostro reflejaba todo ese cúmulo de pensamientos y sensaciones contradictorias que seguramente la invadían.

– No… No pasa nada – la traté de calmar poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

– ¡No me toques! – gritó, propinándome un manotazo.

– Nalya… – susurró.

– No, yo… ¿Sabes? No… No debería de haber hecho eso – murmuraba. – Sólo ha sido… un accidente.

– Tú misma has dicho muchas veces que los accidentes no existen – le recordé.

Su reacción ante mi apelación a sus propios principios fue huir nuevamente. Retrocedió rápidamente hacia la puerta y, con un gran golpe, abandonó la habitación. Me quedé contemplando en silencio mi cuarto, como si quisiera conservar todos los recuerdos posibles de aquella situación. Descubrí entonces el escondite donde había ocultado el arma de Nakajima y resolví que debía entregársela a ella. Ella sabría que hacer.

– ¡Nalya! – la llamé, asomando la cabeza por la ventana. – ¡Tengo algo que darte!

– ¡Ya me lo darás más tarde! – contestó sin siquiera girarse.

Observé atentamente como se perdía por el pasillo en dirección a los baños. Durante unos minutos, me quedé apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, meneando la cabeza ligeramente al recordar el comportamiento de mi amiga y amada, como un padre que regaña silenciosamente a su hijo.

– ¡Hay pescado otra vez! – se quejó Uchiha Kyo sacándome de mis cavilaciones. – No me gusta el pescado.

– Hay que comer de todo… – le sonreí, acariciándole la cabeza.

– ¿Y mamá?

– Ha ido a darse un baño – le informé. – Vendrá ahora. Venga, sigamos con…

Mis ojos volvieron a detenerse en el lugar donde guardaba a Hakuryuu, envuelta en un paño de lino para preservarla del polvo. Desvié mi vista hacia el niño y nuevamente hacia la espada. Quizás fuera una locura. El niño era demasiado joven aún. Pero…

– Tengo una idea mejor – resolví. – Vamos a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

– ¿Ejercicio?

– Cuerpo a cuerpo – le expliqué. – Con espadas.

– ¡Bien! – exclamó ilusionado.

– Pero esta vez va a ser especial – añadí mientras tomaba en mis manos el arma del antiguo Teniente.

El niño me siguió hasta el jardín que había frente al estanque. Allí le entregué la hoja de su padre, sin explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Era algo que debía hacer su madre. De todas formas, para él Nakajima Kyo hacía tiempo que había muerto. Incluso había visto su tumba. Así que no le sería difícil explicarlo.

– Cúidala bien – le indiqué. – Aquí vive tu ángel guardián.

– ¿Ángel guardián?

– Sabes que las Zampakutous tienen todas un espíritu, ¿verdad?

– S… Sí – asintió con la cabeza.

– Pues aquí vive el espíritu de la espada de tu padre – le expliqué. – Él quiso que quedara ahí para cuidarte siempre.

El niño miraba su regalo con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas. Nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado con algo. No sabía si lo que había dicho era verdad, pero lo cierto es que, en cuanto el pequeño había tomado la empuñadura del arma con sus manos, el llanto había cesado.

– Además, – añadí – pronto desarrollarás tu propio espíritu. No te quejes.

Comenzamos los habituales movimientos, aunque a menor ritmo que el normal, pues el paso de la katana de madera a la de metal obligó a un cierto período de adaptación. Además, era una espada propia de un adulto, demasiado grande para él y lo desequilibraba cuando trataba de hacer algún movimiento más brusco de lo debido.

– ¡Rido! ¡Basta!

El bramido de Nalya, que corría cegada por la furia hacia nosotros, hizo que detuviéramos el entrenamiento. Sin preguntar siquiera qué pasaba y siguiendo sus propios instintos de madre protectora se abalanzó contra mí y me derribó, apresándome contra el suelo. No opuse resistencia alguna, sabía que era inútil, sino que me dispuse a aguantar el chaparrón esperando a que se calmara para explicarle qué pasaba.

– ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarle? ¿Y con espadas reales? ¡Contéstame!

No paraba de sacudirme como si fuera una alfombra llena de polvo mientras gritaba una y otra vez acusándome de querer asesinar a su hijo, de ser un temerario y demás afirmaciones por el estilo. Sólo la intervención de Kyo fue capaz de despistarla durante un momento, que aproveché para liberarme de su presa y hacerla rodar por el suelo hasta poco más allá de mi cabeza.

– ¡Joder…!

– ¿Te has vuelto loca? – le pregunté mientras me ponía en pie y le ofrecí ayuda para hacer lo mismo. – ¿Qué ha sido eso?

– ¡Lo mismo digo! Nunca te di permiso para que entrenaras con zampas de verdad – replicó una vez erguida. – ¡Podrías haberle hecho algo!

– Mamá, no ha pasado nada – terció la supuesta víctima.

En respuesta a la aclaración de su hijo, ella se lo acercó al cuerpo como queriendo protegerlo de mí y le quitó la espada al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, al ver el fulgor celeste que envolvía la hoja de la espada, signo inequívoco de quién había sido su dueño durante tanto tiempo.

– U… Un momento… – balbuceó. – Ésta es la…

– Exacto. La espada de Nakajima – terminé la frase. – Pensé que debía dársela a su hijo después de que…

Me detuve siguiendo la promesa que yo mismo me había hecho: dejar que fuera Nalya quien le explicase al pequeño todo lo que pasaba. Pero Kyo era lo suficientemente inteligente, aún a pesar de su corta edad, como para leer entre líneas detrás de aquella afirmación truncada. Un cierto tono de melancolía se dibujó en su rostro por la muerte de ese padre al que, aún sin saberlo, había conocido.

– Tranquilo – trató de consolarlo su madre. – Todo saldrá bien.

– Todo saldrá bien – repetí yo con una sonrisa agachándome para acariciar su pelo antes de regresar al interior del Cuartel.

Trataba de repetírmelo a mí mismo durante todo el camino de vuelta, pero no era suficiente. Akano Kumaru, Nakajima Kyo, Minami Keita… Todos habían caído según los planes de Nadie. Pero la lista no acababa ahí. Kaiser Wolf seguía vivo… y seguro que no sería el único. No. Nadie no había muerto todavía. Sólo habíamos ganado una batalla.


	65. See you soon

Era una noche tranquila, despejada y fresca. Ni la más ligera brisa soplaba sobre el Sereitei y todo estaba en calma. Ni siquiera la luna se había atrevido a perturbar la paz que parecía inundar el hogar de los shinigamis y aquella noche había decidido no acompañarnos con su luz.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo pacífico de la noche, no era capaz de pegar ojo. Me preocupaba Nalya. Por mucho que ella había tratado de ocultar el dolor que la corroía por dentro, no hacían falta grandes dotes de observación para darse cuenta de ello. Acababa de perder al hombre al que había entregado su corazón y por experimentada que fuera en el arte de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos aquello era imposible de encerrar en ninguna coraza.

Viendo que no sería capaz de descansar en toda la noche, decidí salir a dar un paseo por los jardines del Cuartel para despejar mi cabeza. Solitarios, algo extraño dada la actividad que normalmente experimentaba la División una vez la noche caía sobre el Sereitei, los jardines transmitían la misma paz que el resto del ambiente.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Nalya ante lo ocurrido? Seguramente, durante un tiempo trataría de ocultarse, de intentar que la gente no la viese en aquel estado. Si había algo que nunca cambiaría en ella sería aquello: nunca mostraría sus sentimientos a otra persona, para ella constituían un signo de debilidad que no podía permitirse.

Pero por mucho que tratase de hacerlo, siempre había algo que se le escapaba, algo que salía a la luz, que rompía una brecha a través de la muralla que tan meticulosamente trataba de construir. Aún así, lo único que se podía hacer respecto a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Tercera Oficial eran suposiciones. Nunca nadie, a excepción de la Capitana, podría afirmar con toda certeza lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Nalya. Probablemente, incluso ella misma sería incapaz.

Casi inconscientemente, mis pasos me dirigieron a mi refugio habitual, el roble que crecía solitario junto al estanque repleto de aquellos extraños peces, como si ya hubieran decidido que mi ruta nocturna debía acabar allí.

– Fuera de aquí, barbudo – me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de Chrno.

– ¿Qué? – levanté la mirada sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces ahí?

– ¿Es acaso propiedad tuya?

– No dije eso – repliqué, poniéndome a la defensiva. – Sólo me intereso por el motivo que te ha llevado a refugiarte aquí. ¿Es eso ilegal?

– ¿Cómo está Nalya? – preguntó directamente.

No me sorprendió el rotundo cambio de tema. El Teniente solía rehuir las conversaciones personales cuando era él el tema de conversación, aunque no tenía problema para cuestionar sin dudarlo acerca de la vida de los demás.

– ¿No me echabas? – evité responder.

– Vete si quieres – repuso divertido.

– Mal. Está mal – contesté. – Pero es normal, Kyo ha muerto y… ¿por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo?

– Quizás porque necesites contárselo a alguien – insinuó.

– Sí, quizás sea eso… – musité. – En fin, viendo que me has robado el sitio buscaré otro lugar para ver amanecer – sonreí. – Hasta mañana.

Me di la vuelta y busqué un lugar apartado en el que tumbarme a pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que podría pasar en adelante. Muerto Kyo, la venganza por parte de Nadie se había completado. Ninguno de sus antaño grandes perseguidores continuaba vivo y aquello supondría un punto de inflexión en nuestra captura.

Si de nada había servido tratar de anticiparnos a sus movimientos sabiendo más o menos sus objetivos, peor lo tendríamos ahora que ni siquiera teníamos una vaga idea de qué se proponían. Una respuesta fácil sería "tomar el poder del Sereitei", pero la gran pregunta era cómo pretendían llevar eso a cabo.

Entonces una lúgubre certeza se apoderó de mi mente. Lo poco que Eliaz había conseguido encontrar acerca de ellos en los libros de su familia indicaba que la organización era heredera de todas las tradiciones de los Ashartîm y entre ellas había una que parecía imponerse a los demás. "Yo soy un Dios celoso que castiga la culpa de los padres en los hijos hasta la tercera y cuarta generación."

¿Y si yo era el objetivo? Es decir, toda mi familia y yo. Peor aún¿y si el pequeño Kyo corría ahora peligro? Una escalofriante sensación subió por mi espina dorsal. ¡El niño podía estar en peligro! Habíamos vivido absortos en plantearnos mil y una alternativas posibles para el próximo paso del enemigo y ni siquiera habíamos considerado que el hijo de uno de sus principales objetivos correteaba inocentemente por nuestro Cuartel.

Si eso era así, la situación era extremadamente grave y había que buscar una situación rápidamente. ¿Cuánto podrían tardar en actuar? Nosotros habíamos elegido un camino, pero él avanzaba con nosotros por él de forma involuntaria.

Un momento¿sabrían ellos que Uchiha Kyo existía? Era absurdo dudarlo, años de experiencia nos habían revelado que las redes de información de Nadie eran increíbles. Posiblemente, ni una sola hoja del Sereitei se moviera sin su conocimiento. Y aunque no fuera así, habría que asumirlo, eso sería lo más seguro.

– Mierda – susurré, levantando la mirada al cielo.

Un reflejo rosáceo sobre el tejado me avisó de que Nalya tampoco conseguía conciliar el sueño. No era de extrañar, los sucesos de los últimos días habían supuesto un duro varazo para todos, pero especialmente para ella.

Era la primera noche que pasaba en el cuartel desde la muerte de Kyo, y volver a casa y tener que enfrentarse al mundo normal, a la rutina, cuando no se estaba preparada era un duro trago que no todo el mundo es capaz de soportar con normalidad.

Subí al tejado y me acerqué lentamente para no molestarla ni asustarla. Cuando estaba cerca, pude ver como una pequeña lágrima, que brillaba caprichosa bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas, la única iluminación de la noche, surcaba su rostro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté en un susurro.

La reacción instintiva de mi amiga fue secarse las lágrimas con la tela del uniforme antes que revelar su estado de desconsuelo. Como siempre, prefería hacerse la fuerte y la autosuficiente antes que pedirla en alguien que sabía que estaba más que dispuesto a dársela.

– ¿Y tú? – respondió con la voz quebrada. – Este no es tu escondite habitual…

– El árbol estaba ocupado por Chrno y no podía dormir – sonreí mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. – Aunque veo que no soy el único.

No quería acosarla con preguntas acerca de su estado emocional. Ella sabía que yo estaría allí, a su lado, si necesitaba contarme algo, si necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar o si necesitaba alguien a quien atacar para desahogarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que te sientes?

– Este es un espacio libre y disfrutamos de libertad de acción – respondí de forma automática – a menos de que un superior nos ordene lo contrario.

Ella me miró desafiante. Realmente, ella era mi Tercer Oficial, dos escalones por encima de mí en la escala jerárquica, pero ése era el objetivo de mi respuesta: comprobar si realmente ella me necesitaba allí o no.

– Rido…

– No irás a hacer una tontería¿verdad?

– Define tontería.

Pensé en una de las múltiples acciones que podría pensar en hacer Nalya. Aunque a veces me metiera con ella aludiendo a su lentitud de reflejos intelectuales, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta, al igual que yo, de que el pequeño Kyo podía ser objetivo de nuevos ataques.

En ese caso habría barajado distintas formas de protegerlo y, seguramente, a cada cual más alocada. Rebusqué entre todas las posibilidades que se le podrían ocurrir y opté por la que parecería la más razonable de entre todas las que había imaginado.

– En tu caso podría ser hacer una burrada como ir a por el Bankai – sugerí.

– Quiero que te hagas cargo de Kyo durante mi viaje – sentenció de golpe

La convicción y seriedad con que me lo dijo me cogió por sorpresa. ¿Hablaba en serio¿Pensaba en hacer una estupidez como esa¿Dejar a su hijo solo en lugar de estar con él para protegerlo? No, no podía ser. Nalya era temeraria, cabezona e irreflexiva, pero no dejaría solo a Kyo.

¿O sí? La estudié de arriba abajo, deseando que el más mínimo gesto me confirmara que aquello era una simple broma que no había llegado a captar. Pero aquel atisbo se demoraba en aparecer. Definitivamente, iba a irse, iba a dejar solo a su hijo… iba a dejarme solo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – vacilé aún sin salir de mi sorpresa.

– Mañana me marcho – contestó en un susurro.

– ¡¿Mañana?!

Pero no me contestó, sólo se levantó. Dio por concluida la conversación y se dispuso a regresar al interior del Cuartel. Para ella ya no había más que decir, ni siquiera adiós. No podía dejarla irse. No. Así no podía marcharse. De repente, sin decir adiós.

– Suéltame – amenazó sombría al notar mi brazo deteniéndola. – Ni tú ni nadie me impedirá llevar a cabo la tarea.

– ¿Ni siquiera tu hijo?

– Precisamente por él me voy – replicó. – No quiero verlo morir porque no fui lo bastante fuerte para protegerle.

"Lo bastante fuerte"… Aquella vaga excusa sonaba más bien a motivo egoísta que a lo que realmente pretendía. Realmente Nalya había decidido escapar, huir del peligro y cerrar los ojos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– ¿Y si nos atacan si tú no estás? – traté de convencerla.

– Sé que lo protegerás – me sonrió cariñosamente, como nunca había hecho, no al menos en esta realidad. – Lo quieres tanto como yo aunque…

Los dos sabíamos como terminaba aquella frase. Era algo que siempre habíamos pensado, tanto el uno como el otro, pero ninguno de los dos había querido pronunciar nunca en alto. Seguramente, ella pensaba que para mí era algo doloroso. Por mi parte, sabía que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia pensar en el ahora difunto padre de la criatura. Por eso, habíamos llegado a un mudo acuerdo de nunca terminar aquella frase.

– Aunque no seas su padre – concluyó.

Lo había hecho. Tras diez años, había pronunciado por primera vez aquellas palabras. Sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor, pues nunca había imaginado escucharlas de su boca, y la solté del brazo, dejándola libre para que prosiguiera su marcha.

Descendió hasta la ventana más cercana y se detuvo en el alféizar. Las luces del interior iluminaban su cuerpo, creando un bello contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Me miró fijamente y me volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que jamás podré olvidar.

– Gracias por todo, Rido – dijo antes de entrar en el interior del edificio.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi interior con fuerza. Nalya se iba de verdad, no era un espejismo ni una broma pesada. En ese caso, no hubiera dicho aquello. No, abandonaba el cuartel, esa era la realidad.

Iba a perderla. ¿Y si no volvía¿Y si…? Me dejé caer sobre el tejado y lloré desconsoladamente hasta que el amanecer, con sus tibios rayos anaranjados me sorprendió, con los ojos enrojecidos y con la cara y la ropa empapada en el salado mar de amargas lágrimas que había derramado durante horas.

Como si un resorte se hubiese activado con la luz, me levanté y regresé al interior del Cuartel tratando de evitar en lo posible el contacto con los demás. La marcha de Nalya debía quedar en secreto hasta que no hubiera más remedio que contarlo.

Mientras me lavaba la cara para despejarme, comencé a escuchar el gorjeo de los pájaros que saludaban alegres a una mañana que no me traería más que desgracias. Restregué mis manos contra mi rostro una vez más y me miré al espejo para comprobar que podría disimular, al menos físicamente, mi estado, y regresé a la habitación.

Justo cuando entraba, la puerta de Nalya se abrió. Sé que ella me vio, pero no quiso decir nada pues ya lo había dicho todo. La vi alejarse, cargada con su macuto, robándole las últimas sensaciones al Cuartel, acariciando las paredes a modo de despedida.

Se alejaba lentamente como si, en realidad, no quisiera irse. Pero ella había tomado una decisión y, cuando lo hacía, nada podría detenerla. Sería consecuente con ello hasta el final aunque ello le costase la vida: admitir un error era, para ella, la mayor de las derrotas y algo que nunca pudo y nunca podría admitir.

Se alejó por los pasillos, desapareció. Se iba y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Cualquier intento sería respondido con violencia. Así era ella y no quería cambiarla. Así era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado hasta el punto de que sentía que no podría vivir sin verla.

Me disponía a entrar en mi cuarto cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse. El pequeño Kyo, aún dormido y confuso, asomó la cabeza por el umbral y miró a los dos lados tratando de localizar a su madre. Pero no la encontró.

Con un gesto, le indiqué la dirección en que se había ido y, silenciosamente, la siguió, igual que yo, curioso, hice con él. Puede pensarse que aquella fue una acción egoísta y mezquina, yo así lo pienso, pero en aquel momento creí que era el último recurso para conseguir que no se fuera, ayudar a su pequeño retoño a que la chantajeara emocionalmente.

– ¡Mamá! – gritó al descubrirla ya en el umbral de la puerta principal del edificio.

Con pasos torpes y atropellados, corrió hacia ella y se detuvo al alcanzarla. Mientras tanto, me apoyé, escondido, en el marco de la puerta de la sala común de los shinigamis rasos, desde donde podría observar todo sin ser descubierto y podría intervenir si la situación se ponía especialmente tensa.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el niño.

– Tengo una misión.

– Llévame contigo.

– Es imposible.

– Deja de engañarme – protestó Kyo. – Ayer estuve viendo con Blod los partes de hoy. No tienes ningún trabajo.

Juraría que fue entonces cuando lo descubrió, cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre se iría para pasar fuera mucho más un día, una semana… Cuando se dio cuenta de que la vida de la persona alrededor de la cual giraba todo su mundo desaparecería por mucho tiempo y que incluso podría no volver.

Entonces, se abalanzó contra ella como si se aferrara al último recuerdo que tenía de su madre, queriendo retenerla por toda la eternidad y suplicando una y otra vez que no se fuera. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Ella se agachó y le observó fijamente, acariciando su pelo y tratando de mantener el tipo. Entre sollozos le susurró algo al oído y luego trató de separarlo de ella, pero el niño no quería, pretendía evitar su marcha a toda costa, con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma, con todo lo que sabía.

– Kyo… ¡Basta! – le increpó.

– No me dejes solo…

– No quiero hacerte daño, Kyo – amenazó. – Suéltame.

– ¡No!

– Está bien tú lo has querido.

Todas mis alarmas se activaron: Nalya iba a sobrepasar de largo todos los límites de lo imaginable. Cuando me di cuenta, había utilizado un Bakudou sobre su hijo y trataba de huir de allí a toda costa. Pero el niño había aprendido mucho tras tanto tiempo de entrenamiento y seguía reteniéndola con sus invisibles apéndices.

– Hadou 4 – recitó Nalya. – Byakurai.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé, aunque mi voz quedó amortiguada con el impacto del rayo sobre el suelo.

Afortunadamente, no había perdido lo suficiente los estribos como para atacar directamente a su hijo y había apuntado hacia el suelo, cerca de sus pies. Pero aquello había sido suficiente para derrotar completamente al niño que cayó rendido de rodillas al suelo mientras suspiraba totalmente descompuesto por la marcha de su madre, mientras la veía abandonar el Cuartel a toda velocidad.

– Hey… – le susurré cogiéndolo en mis brazos. – Ven conmigo.

– ¡Déjame! – me gritó, culpándome. – ¡Quiero ir con ella!

– Ven…

Conduje al niño hasta su habitación, que sería ahora sólo para él y lo metí en la cama. Me costó un poco calmarlo, pero durante diez años sustituyendo a su padre había desarrollado una serie de trucos que me ayudaron en mi propósito. Cansado por la tensión, los nervios y el llanto, el niño no tardó en dormirse de nuevo.

Miré a través de la ventana y observé el lejano paisaje del Rukongai, el nuevo hogar de Nalya. La echaría de menos, más que a nada en el mundo, más que lo que había extrañado a Yonas o a cualquier otro que durante mi vida se hubiese cruzado conmigo. Ella era especial y, con su marcha, se había ido también parte de mi vida.

– ¿No piensas detenerla?

– No hay nada que pueda hacer – respondí sin volverme. – Se ha ido.

Siempre atenta, la Capitana había tardado menos de lo que esperaba en descubrir la marcha de su Tercer Oficial. Supongo que después del espectáculo que se acababa de producir en la puerta principal poco podía hacer para ocultarse siquiera unas horas más.

– No habrá otra como ella – murmuró con cierto tono nostálgico.

– Volverá – respondí convencido.

– ¿Seguro?

– Ella ha dicho que volvería… Bueno… No lo ha dicho – me corregí. – Pero lo hará.

– No trates de convencerte y ve…

– ¿Que vaya? – pregunté, sorprendido por su orden. – ¿A dónde?

– Despídete de ella – ordenó. – Puede que no vuelvas a verla en mucho tiempo…

"Despedirme de ella". Había estado tan pendiente de las consecuencias de su marcha que ni siquiera había dudado que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no era realmente una despedida. Pero tampoco quería que lo fuera.

– Despedirse es una palabra dura.

– A veces, las palabras duras son las palabras más necesarias – sentenció misteriosa. – ¿Por qué no tomas la iniciativa por una vez? No lo pienses. Sólo hazlo.

Puede que para Nalya, dedicarme aquella frase desde la cornisa de la ventana del pasillo sur hubiera sido suficiente pero, desde luego, no lo era para mí. Había demasiadas cosas que quería decirle, demasiadas cosas que necesitaba confesarle antes de que desapareciera por completo de mi vida.

Animado por las palabras de Henkara, abandoné a toda velocidad el Cuartel siguiendo el rastro de reiatsu que iba dejando, poco sutil debido al estado de profunda turbación en el que se encontraba y que le impedía ocultar sus huellas para que nadie pudiera seguirla en su retiro.

Era rápida, pero probablemente la velocidad era la única capacidad física en la que le superaba. Siempre había sido más fuerte y más hábil con la espada y el Kidou, pero nunca había conseguido ganarme en velocidad. Aprovechándome de ello, me esforcé al máximo para lograr darle alcance, algo que, sin embargo, no sucedió pronto.

– ¡Espera! – le grité aún desde la lontananza.

Pero ella no paró, como si no me hubiera escuchado. Huyendo de mí y de una conversación que pondría en vilo todas sus convicciones, aceleró el ritmo y trató de que no llegase hasta ella, pero su intento fue infructuoso y unos minutos después me puse a su altura.

– ¿Quieres parar? – me quejé agarrándola por el brazo.

– ¡Suéltame! – se revolvió.

Sin embargo, mi presa seguía firme y no la dejé escapar. Con el brazo, la atraje hacia mí, hasta que el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos desapareció. Estábamos tan cerca que notaba su latido como si fuera el mío y probablemente ella sintiese lo contrario.

Mantuve la fuerza de mi brazo hasta que desistió de su lucha por liberarse y continuar su camino. Entonces la solté y acaricié su pelo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le sonreía cariñosamente.

– No he venido a detenerte – le dije.

– ¿Entonces por qué has venido hasta aquí?

– Porque…

– ¿No podías simplemente dejarme marchar?

– Soy yo, sabes que soy incapaz de hacer esas cosas – susurré. – Sobre todo si se trata de ti.

– Lo…

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí – afirmó con convicción.

– ¿Me prometes que vas a estar bien?

– No soy una niña¿vale? – protestó. – Sé cuidarme sola. Y ahora suéltame.

– No quiero…

– ¿No quieres?

– En cuanto lo haga te irás y…

– Volveré.

– Lo sé.

Me aparté un paso de ella y la miré mientras mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse de lágrimas. Hacía años que no lloraba delante de ella, desde el día en que, ciego de rabia, había arremetido contra ella por haberse entregado a Kyo.

– No te preocupes por mí¿vale? – trató de tranquilizarme. – Estaré bien.

– Tengo miedo.

– ¿Te crees que yo no?

– ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

– Tengo que hacerlo.

– No tienes que hacerlo…

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – exclamó. – ¿Quedarme y verle morir?

– Si te vas…

– ¡No quiero hacerlo! – estalló. – ¡Te vi morir! ¡Vi morir a Ray! ¡Vi morir a Kyo! ¡No quiero verle morir a él! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero verle morir!

Mientras repetía una y otra vez aquello, rompió a llorar. Al final, el dique no había aguantado y el torrente fluía libre y con más fuerza que nunca. Nalya había sucumbido a su propio sistema defensivo y ahora gemía totalmente indefensa todo aquello que había ocultado durante tantísimo tiempo.

Impulsivamente, la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo. Ahora eran sus lágrimas y no las mías las que empapaban mi uniforme, pero eso daba igual. Traté de consolarla inútilmente acariciando su cabeza, pero de nada servían mis intentos: el llanto brotaba libre de aquellos ojos que tanto me cautivaban.

Lo único que pude hacer fue atraerla más fuertemente hacia mí, transmitiéndole en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que había guardado escondido dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo bajo la máxima de esperar el momento oportuno.

¿Debía decir algo¿Debía simplemente permanecer en silencio¿Debía…?

– Te quiero – susurré dejando de lado todo. – Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

– ¿Cómo puedes…? – objetó balbuceante, separando su rostro de mi pecho y sobreponiéndose al lloro. – Yo… nunca…

– ¿Quién necesita motivos? – me anticipé. – Sólo sé eso… que te amo. ¿Necesito un por qué para hacer esto?

Y sin decir nada más, la besé. La besé de verdad por primera vez en la vida, como si lo que había pasado la tarde anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido. La besé y todo a nuestro alrededor pareció detenerse. La besé y para mí el mundo podría haber terminado en aquel momento, porque ya nada más me importaba en la vida.

¿Qué pensó ella¿Qué sentía por mí? En ese momento las respuestas de aquellas cuestiones no tenían ningún sentido. ¿Qué más daba lo que ocurriese a nuestro alrededor¿Qué importaba todo? La estaba besando y nada más había en el universo aparte de ese beso.

Mis manos recorrían inquietas cada centímetro de su cuerpo, buscando recordar y atesorar todas las sensaciones posibles antes de que llegara el cruel e inevitable momento de decir adiós. Un adiós que se me antojaba para una eternidad.

– Rido… – susurró cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

– No digas nada – le detuve, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. – No digas nada.

La abracé contra mi pecho una vez más, pero ahora ninguno de los dos lloraba. Era el momento de la despedida, pero era un momento feliz. Había cumplido aquel oculto deseo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, la había besado y ya nadie podía cambiar eso.

Sí, ahora Nalya se iría y aquello no habría servido de nada. ¿Acaso tendría que servir para algo? Lo había hecho y aquel recuerdo permanecería conmigo hasta el fin del mundo. Había podido besarla, sinceramente, sin mentiras, sin ser en un mundo ficticio. No, fue verdad. Fue en un aquí, en un ahora de la realidad y no en una creación de mi mente.

– Vete – la separé de mí empujándola suavemente por los hombros. – Vete antes de que… No importa.

Le sonreí una vez más, quería que conservase de mí aquella imagen, aunque ella supiese tan bien como yo que en cuanto la viese desaparecer en el horizonte me derrumbaría y volvería a llorar desconsolado como había hecho minutos antes y como su hijo había hecho llegado el momento de la despedida.

La besé en la frente, la miré a los ojos fijamente y la solté. Ella me devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa. Su rostro se cubrió de dulzura, como cuando miraba a su hijo. Lentamente, extendió su brazo y acarició mi rostro durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

– Prométeme que volverás.

– Lo haré.

– Entonces esto no es un adiós…

– No – sonrió. – Es un hasta pronto.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha. A los pocos metros, miró hacia atrás antes de ejecutar una maniobra de shumpa y desaparecer completamente de mi vista. Se fue, así, y no volvería en mucho tiempo. Tal y como me había predicho, caí rendido de rodillas, entre lágrimas.

El horizonte se había llevado su figura, pero siempre permanecería en mi corazón el recuerdo de aquella despedida, de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Y algún día volvería, ella misma lo había dicho: aquello no era un adiós, era un hasta pronto.


	66. Epílogo

– _Maestro…_

– _¿Qué te turba?_

– _Se me está acabando el rollo. No podré escribir mucho más._

– _No te preocupes. No tardaré mucho más. Es tarde, no quiero cansaros._

– _No deje que esto le…_

– _No me interrumpas, pequeño Eleazar, si no sí que no terminaré hoy. Veréis..._

Regresé cabizbajo hacia la casa de mis padres, que no quedaba lejos del lugar donde me había despedido de Nalya. Me paré unos segundos en el jardín, junto al viejo olivo, y entré luego en la mansión familiar, con pocas ganas de mantener cualquier conversación.

Ambos sabíamos que aquella promesa era difícil de cumplir. Los dos sabíamos perfectamente que no sería "pronto", sino que pasarían demasiadas primaveras como aquella antes de que ella volviera a pisar el Sereitei. Pero yo quería seguir aferrándome a aquel vano deseo, quería seguir creyendo que sería pronto.

Misteriosamente, la casa estaba en silencio, tranquila, como si allí no se hubiera librado una gran batalla poco antes. Aquella calma era algo raro teniendo en cuenta cómo bullía habitualmente en un frenesí de actividades. Pero aquel día no, casi como si quisiera respetar mi estado de ánimo, la paz reinaba en la vieja casona de los Akano. Me senté en el gran salón, de cara al jardín y contemplé, con una taza de té en la mano, el atardecer sobre las grandes montañas del norte.

– Pronto… – susurré. – Será pronto.

Me repetía aquello una y otra vez mientras el maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza se desplegaba ante mis ojos, dando comienzo a la sesión nocturna. Noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero no intenté adivinar quién era. Sólo quería perderme en aquella inmensidad, imaginando que en aquellas montañas, o justo detrás de ellas, se hallaba la mujer que amaba. No importaba nada más.

– Estuvo aquí – me interrumpió al fin la voz de Káiser, que me cambió el té por un vaso de whisky. – Intentamos disuadirla… Hacerle entrar en razón y…

– Es igual… – me sonreí al tiempo que aceptaba la invitación. – No le hubiera hecho caso a nadie. No con la decisión tomada.

– No estás demasiado tris…

– No tiene sentido – le corté antes de que terminara la frase. – Sé que volverá.

– Pero el viaje es duro…

– Lo sé, viejo… – resoplé. – Lo sé.

– Me alegro – sonrió poniéndose en pie y apoyando su mano en mi hombro unos segundos antes de irse.

Nadie más se atrevía a romper mi soledad aquella noche. Poco rato después de que el viejo Wolf abandonara la sala, yo mismo me levanté y me apoyé en el umbral de la gran puerta corredera que daba al jardín. Días atrás, aquel pequeño huerto había sido el escenario del combate de nuestra vida. Un combate que era la verdadera puerta hacia el futuro, un futuro que parecía borroso después de todo lo que había pasado en aquellos años.

– ¡Rido!

Esta vez era la voz de Yuki, mi madrina, la que había irrumpido en la sala rompiendo mi momento de paz. Se la veía alterada, desesperada… pálida de dolor. Tenía los ojos irritados de llorar y la voz rota. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

– ¡Es…¡Es Gaby!

– _Maestro…_

– _¿Sí?_

– _Ya se ha acabado el papel._

– _Es una lástima… Os iba a contar algo importante… pero supongo que ya os lo contaré… otro día._


End file.
